


One night and two strays

by Confettibites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Billy having a hard time, Billys dad being aweful, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fingering, First Time, First Time Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Kissing, M/M, Mentioning of Abuse, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Steve is Confused, Strong Language, a cute little kitten, canon typical homophobia, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 226,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: When Steve Harrington left the house that night he really did not expect that he would soon find himself surrounded by two very unlike strays. One of them proves to be way more difficult to handle but for the other one, he already knew the right place to go. (aka the story of how Mrs. Henderson got a new cat and Steve finally got some action).Will be continued.





	1. What is that sound?

**Author's Note:**

> Has anybody even wandered where Mrs. Henderson got the new kitten from? Surely there was a story to be told and I hope you enjoy it. As always this is purely a drabble and unbetaed.
> 
> (This will end up having two parts. Wait for the other part for smut to happen. I will hopefully add it tomorrow.)

When Steve left the house that night, he was in a really good mood. Of course, the memories of those demodog monsters still haunted him, but as far as he was concerned, everything had developed fine. He definitely over the breakup and he was really enjoying the time he got to spend with these kids. Turns out he really is a great babysitter and especially enjoyed watching over Dustin or driving him around when Mrs. Henderson didn‘t have the time. 

It was not long until the snowball now and Steve was particularly eager to teach Dustin all the essential hairstyling skills or even doing his hair himself. This boy would look terrific and Steve would make sure of that.

Most of the times, when Steve had a lot on his mind, he enjoyed going for little walks, just around the block and getting some fresh air. It was dark by now and he did not intend to stay away for long. At least not until he heart that heartbreaking scream from the forest on the opposite side of the road.

Although that was certainly not a human sound, Steve immediately regretted not bringing his bat along. Sure it would look a little strange, but after the things he had seen in Hawkins it was actually stranger to leave the house unarmed. He was sure, it was an animal but Steve Harrington would not be Steve Harrington if he would not at least investigate what was going on there.

Steve passed the street, looked left and right and disappeared right into the forest. By day these trees would look pretty thinned and they were not really deep. They only separated one neighborhood from another and could be passed within minutes. Of course, that was not quite the case after the sun went down and Steve did not bring a flashlight either. 

Because it was most certainly a hurt or scarred animal he was looking for, Steve expected, just shouting would not get him anywhere or would end up bringing unwanted attention to him. So he started whistling instead.

Steve was already pretty deep into the woods, when he heard that sound again, this time closer and slightly more left than he was going. This time it was also more easy to find out, where it belongs to. This was clearly the sound of a tiny kitten. It sounded so pathetic that Steve was sure it was a stray. He planned to catch it and find a home for it.

This scene continued for a bit. Steve whistling and slowly getting closer to that kitten, that kept answering him as if it had never done something else. When Steve suddenly saw a light and heard loud shouting in front of him, he got distracted and was almost surprised, when he ended up standing right behind someone's house.

„You piece of shit! Where is she?!“

This was definitely the voice of an older man followed by the sound of a door being slammed.

Steve froze and looked to the window not far away from him. He could not see anyone inside, but he could definitely tell, there was a fight going on.

„You mute now?! Could not trust you with anything, if my life depended on it!“ The man got even louder and way angrier than before and Steve heard glass breaking. He thought about turning and leaving but something hold him there, as if he somehow could help the situation.

„I‘m sorry…“

A quieter voice answered. Steve had the feeling, he knew the owner, but from that far apart, he could not possibly tell to whom it belonged.

„You better be, asshole! I hope this will teach you a lesson. Good luck looking at yourself and being a piece of shit fag with no fucking mirror!“ The shouting was followed by another slammed door and then the lights went off.

Not being distracted by the view anymore, Steve could finally see, where the little meows where coming from. There was a tiny Siamese kitten sitting just a few feet in front of him and looking curious. 

The dark ears of the kitten twitched when Steve bent over and walked slowly, so he would not scare it away. But the kitten had no intention of fleeing and soon found itself right in the arms of Steve Harrington, who was then stroking the soft fur of this little and shivering animal. This tiny kitten had been outside and alone far too long.

„Am I dreaming, is that you, Harrington?“

Steve froze and then raised his head just to see the silhouette of Billy Hargrove in the silently opened window just lid up by the shine of the street lamp next to the house. So that explained why Steve had noticed the voice before. Billy was obviously trying to get out of the house and Steve would sure as hell not blame him for that.

Billy jumped to the ground and came a little closer just to show a rather confused look on his face.

„‘s that a cat?“ Billy narrowed his brows.

„Sure is.“

„May I ask why you are standing right by my window stroking a pussy, Harrington?“ Billy seemed amused by his phrasing while Steve was hoping the darkness would conceal his blush.

„I am not standing in front of your window… I followed the cat.“

Billy chuckled. „Didn‘t expect you to be a cat owner.“

„Well… I‘m not.“, Steve admitted. He noticed that Billy would turn his head right so he could see the door. Steve was sure, he was afraid of his father noticing. „I heard it. Pretty sure it‘s a stray. I thought about taking it…“ Taking it home was a terrible idea. Steves mom was really allergic to cats. Who did he know, that actually liked of preferably owned a cat? „to the Hendersons.“

Billy rose a brow even further. „Interesting choice when it comes to spending the evening.“

„Well, I‘m sure you have better things to do.“, Steve said, slightly turning around so he could face the nearest street. From his current position it was at most a ten-minute walk to the house of the Hendersons and since he knew what hat happened to poor Mews, Steve was sure both Dustin and Mrs. Henderson would appreciate this little furball that continued purring in his arms.

„Leaving you to spy on other peoples windows? Nice try.“, Billy uttered. „Good luck proving that story. I‘m coming with you.“

„Sure.“, Steve shrugged. On another day he would probably have started a fight. But after what he just had heard from inside that house, he was willing to give Billy any excuse to leave this place, even if it was with him.

„Why did you follow that cat in the first place?“ They were a good way down the road until Billy started to talk again. Until then he had used every opportunity to look at Steve right next to him, handling this little, fluffy piece of fur and looking adorable. He was glad, Steve was looking at the road ahead, giving him an excuse to stare.

„I heard it meow.“, Steve said and looked to Billy. „Thought it might need some help.“

„Hero in the shining armor… Maybe this is the King Steve everyone was making such a fuss about.“

„Stop calling me that.“

„Hey, I didn‘t start with it.“

„I just want to take it to someplace safe.“

„It is a cat. I am sure, it would be just fine strolling around Hawkins. Probably belongs to somebody.“

„I don‘t think so. And it was cold when I found it. If it belongs to someone, they will start looking and they can have him back, but until then it is staying someplace warm.“

„Spending so much time with the kids sure made you a dad.“, Billy murmured. It was meant as an insult but came out pretty complimenting. Probably this was caused to Billy considering every kind of nice and homely behavior that was the opposite of his own family to be really pleasant.

„Give me a break.“, Steve said.

„Sorry.“

That was actually the first time, Steve heard Billy apologizing for anything to him. They were talking after what happened at the Wheelers house and been clearing some air, but Billy had not apologized for beating the shit out of Steve. Steve was actually more concerned of Billy apologizing to Lucas and satisfied when he did. By now his face was healed and things were better between all of them. Of course, they were not great and on any other occasion, Steve would have said, they were even hating each other, but right now that idiot was kind of okay to be around.

They took a turn to the left and Steve could even see the lights in the Henderson house. He was glad he would not have to wake anyone, even if what he was bringing would probably be a pleasant surprise.

„How long had you been standing there?“

„What?“, Steve was surprised by the change of topic and almost stumbled over an uneven brick.

„My window. How long were you standing there?“

„Listen…“, Steve said while looking right into Billy‘s eyes. „I just wanted to catch the cat. I did not mean to get into anything that is not my business.“

„So you heard him.“, Billy said. It sounded like a question but both of them knew it was not meant as one.

„It was hard to overhear.“, Steve admitted.

„Shit. You better not talk with anyone about that, Harrington.“, the serious undertone in Billy‘s voice made Steve a little nervous.

Steve just nodded. „Of course. As I said. It‘s none of my business.“

„Where exactly are we taking this cat. It‘s sleeping, isn‘t it?“ Billys attempt to change the subject worked just well. Steve looked down to that cat, seeing it had closed his eyes while cuddling onto Steves' shoulder. He smiled.

„Adorable.“ Billy shook his head and smirked. 

„This house.“, Steve pointed in the direction of Dustin‘s home.

A few minutes later, Steve was standing in front of the door. Billy had decided to wait by the street, so Billy rang the Bell. It took a moment but then he heard fast steps and Dustin opened the door.

„Steve?“, Dustin said, looking a little confused.

„Hey Dustin, could you get your Mom to the door?“

„Is that a cat?!“ Dustin looked puzzled and had furrowed his forehead while Steve was almost grinning by now.

„Get your mom, ok?“

Dustin looked a little skeptical, but turned away immediately, calling his mom who appeared soon after.

„Steve, everything okay?“, Mrs. Henderson started her sentence before seeing the cat that turned the concerned look on her face into a bright smile. „Who is this little kitty?“  
„I found him. Was running around the little forest. I thought you might know how to take care of him. I fear, he has no home.“, Steve presses his lips together, making an effort of convincing Mrs. Henderson. But she had long since fallen for that kitten and gladly took the little furball from Steve‘s arms.

„You sure, boy?“

„Totally.“, Steve said and smiled. „I hope you don‘t mind me visiting sometime.“

„Of course not.“ Mrs. Henderson was by now only looking at that sleeping kitten in her arms and Steve was pretty sure he detected a tear in the corner of her eye. Dustin was by now standing beside her and watching that cat. 

„He looks cool. Where did you get him?“, Dustin looked to Steve obviously waiting for him to tell yet another epic story. 

But Steve turned his head and took a look on Billy, who had crossed his arms and was obviously waiting for him.

„You know, my friend: I think, I will tell you this the next time we see each other. Good night, Mrs. Henderson. See you, Dustin.“

Both of them were saying goodbye and the door was closed so that Steve could return to Billy.

„I must say, Harrington, I am actually surprised. I did not believe a single but of that story until now.“

„You‘re a terrible liar.“, said Steve and rolled his eyes.

„Certainly not as bad as you are.“ Billy grinned showing his teeth and certainly by now Steve knew, he was in trouble.


	2. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve knew he was in trouble. But exactly how much trouble, he was going to find out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am overwhelmed by how many people were actually reading this. I love writing about this ship, so prepare for more. Here is the promised smut to continue their story.

„You‘re a terrible liar.“, said Steve and rolled his eyes.

„Certainly not as bad as you are.“ Billy grinned showing his teeth and certainly by now Steve knew, he was in trouble.

Billy suddenly moved and Steve almost expected he had earned himself another punch, but Billy just reached for the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. He took one out and put it in his mouth, forming a shield against the wind with his had to be able to actually light it up. 

Steve frowned.

„You want one?“

„I don‘t smoke.“, said Steve.

„Want to go anywhere, Harrington?“

Steve could see the glistening in Billys eyes being lit up by the light of the cigarette, his mouth was forming a smirk.

Before Steve knew what he really got himself into, he just shrugged and nodded and followed Billy down the road that was not actually leading to his own or Billy‘s home, not that Steve cared for that right now.

Billy started chuckling after a few feet. „I can‘t get over the fact you just saved a damn cat.“ Billy was shaking his head in disbelief.

„Me neither.“, Steve grinned. „Not that anything in this town surprises me anymore.“

„You kidding me?“, Billy lifted an eyebrow. „Almost everything in this place sucks. It‘s dull, fucking boring and my stepsister always seems to somehow get me into trouble.“

„Yeah, these kids can drive you mad.“, Steve said, although the thought of all of them actually made him smile.

Billy laughed. „You should see your damn face, Harrington. You‘re so living for this, it‘s goddamn adorable. Right-on dad-material. Can‘t think of a reason for that Nancy girl to dump you.“

„Uhm… thanks?“

„You‘re welcome.“, Billy said and nodded. He threw the burnt up cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. „Guess it‘s good for her to actually have friends and get out and stuff.“

„Your dad seems to be a little different.“

„No shit. We better not talk about that, if you don‘t want me to kick your ass again, Harrington.“

Steve nodded and turned his gaze to the ground and the view in front of him. He was almost surprised to see, how far they had walked by now. They had almost left the residential area and slowly came to more business and industrial areas. „Where exactly are we going?“

„You tell me, Harrington. It‘s your town after all, isn‘t it?“

„I guess, everything here must be closed by now. It‘s pretty late after all.“

„It‘s not like you need any more beauty sleep, do you, princess.“

„So first you call me a knight and now I‘m a princess?“, Steve rolled his eyes, slightly shaking his head.

„I‘m calling you a bitch, Harrington.“, Billy said as if it were obvious.

This was almost ridiculous enough to make Steve chuckle. Before he could come up with a sarcastic reply, Billy suddenly turned left, which there wasn‘t even a footpath but just a lawn that lead to the backside of some store whose lights had already gone out.

Steve stopped and followed Billy with his eyes. He was wearing that pair of jeans again which gave Steve a great view of his ass. Billy probably knew that and looked about his shoulder with a smirk. „You‘re coming or what?“

Steve followed Billy further away from the street into the darkness behind that store. There were lots of trees around here that threw shadows, even at nighttime. Billy turned behind the building and was soon out of sight.

Steve hurried and made some bigger steps to catch up with the other one. His pulse already had quickened as if there was something in the air. But right when he turned around the corner, something pushed him and Steve immediately froze, expecting yet another monster haunting Hawkins and trying to kill him. He felt the cold bricks of the building hard against his back when he saw the silhouette of Billy in the almost absent light.

„Fuck…“, Steve said, almost panting when he realized nothing was really trying to kill him when Billy pressed his mouth against Steve‘s and prevented Steve‘s heart rate to actually relax the slightest bit.

Steve really did not expect Billy to kiss him but when that happened he did not complain at all. Billys kiss was not at all like the ways Nancy had kissed Steve. There was almost no softness, he kissed hard and sloppy and tasted like nicotine. It was almost addictive and the sounds they were making, really took Steve on the edge, panting and longing for more.

There was no change in that when Billy started to introduce his hands into the game. He was grabbing Steves hand with one while the other went to Steve‘s waist, to grope the skin right under his shirt line. 

When Billy's warm hand touched his skin, feeling up his upper body right under his shirt, Steves breath was going hastily. 

„Wanted to do that for a while now…“, Billy mumbled against Steves' mouth. „Making good use of those perfect lips of yours. Fuck…“

The way, Billy‘s voice was slightly breaking at the end really turned Steve on.

Steve could not hold his hands back any longer. For a moment he was convinced, Billy must be tricking him, but right now was probably the most real thing that ever happened between them. Steve touched Billy's chest. It was way more muscular than his own and felt hot and hard under his hands. Slowly he moved his fingers downwards which made Billy actually freeze when Steve reached the buttons of his pants.

It was so dark, Steve could hardly see Billy‘s silhouette he needed to slowly move his hands to the right places. He opened the button of Billy‘s jeans while Billy was kissing him yet again, pushing his tongue right into Steves' mouth while the other one grabbed his dick and freed it from that tight pair of jeans. 

Billy was breathing hard, unintentionally moving his hips forward to increase the friction coming from Steve‘s hand. Of course, Steve did not have the slightest experience in handling another man‘s dick, but he guessed, jerking himself of kind of made him experienced. The total lack of light and the cold air finding every uncovered piece of skin made this even more surreal. Billy had started to groan almost silently when Steve started to move his hands a little faster to really make Billy lose all of his control. Steve was glad, Billy could not quite see the smile on his face since he would probably call him a fag or something.

„Shit, I think I‘m gonna…“ Billy was breathing even more hastily. 

Steve moved his thumb over the tip of Billy‘s dick when the other one came and slightly collapsed onto Steve, grabbing his jacket to keep himself up.

„Remember me not to doubt skills ever again…“ Billy said still trying to catch his breath. „Now, it‘s my turn, Harrington.“

Steve imagined Billy would return the favor and grab his by now fully hard dick, but he was actually surprised when Billy dropped to his knees. For a second Steve thought, he might have fallen, until he felt Billys Fingers on his pants and moved his own hands to the other one's head, mainly to orient himself in the darkness.

But after Billy closed his lips around Steves dick, every attempt for orientation was meant for failure. Steve almost thought he was seeing stars when Billy took him deep into his throat. This definitely did not seem to be the first time, Billy went down on another man but Steve was way too worked up to even think about making that a topic. Right now, it did not matter anyway.

„Oh, fuck…“, Steve mumbled.

Billy liked the way, Steve was into this. This guy did not even try to keep it quiet. Probably because he knew, they were alone here. Or maybe it was just Billy, turning him into a moaning and whimpering mess and he liked that idea way better. Who could have thought such a shitty day could end this way.

Steve was already feeling Billy was making him come hard and fast and held on to Billy‘s head while he leaned against the wall behind him and came into Billy's mouth. Billy worked him through the orgasm making it probably the most intense one he ever had. 

When Billy stood up, Steve imagined him leaving Steve there or saying something to make everything turn weird, but he just crashed his lips onto Steve‘s making him taste himself and the heat between them.

„Fuck, you taste amazing.“, Billy said, still breathing a little faster.

„You… you know… want to get to my place? I mean, there is nobody home most of the time.“, Steve said. He was nervous and had no idea what Billy would reply to it. It wasn‘t only to continue what they had just started, he was pretty sure Billy wasn‘t wild on returning to his own home.

„I hope you‘re not trying to adopt me here, Harrington. Save it for those little shitheads or… the local wildlife.“, Billy said with a sarcastic undertone.

„So, you wanna go or what?“ Steve had started to tidy up his clothes since he soon would walk in the light again.

„Probably not a good idea to disappear for any longer.“, Billy said, sounding a little sad.

„You know, you can come over if… you know…“

„Oh, your such a fag.“ 

Steve could almost hear Billy rolling his eyes. He sighed. „So, good night then.“

From the place they were, they could use different directions to each return home. Steve felt the need to accompany Billy but he was sure, the other one would not particularly like it. Seeing Billys hair still a little messed up and his slightly swollen lips in the light of the street lamp definitely were one of the highlights from Steves night.

Right before each going there ways, Billy brushed over Steve‘s arm showing him a smirk. Steve gave him a half-smile before turning around and leaving.

Both of the boys turned a few times, looking over their shoulder to catch the other one looking or to hopefully see them turn, but not once did they meet their eyes until they were so far apart, they could not possibly see each other.

That was definitely not what Steve expected when he left the house and his walk did not quite help to silent his thoughts. But at least he was in a way better mood when he returned home later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that.  
> Does anyone want me to continue with this attempt or is it just me? I thought about, maybe they would see each other again way sooner than Steve expected. Let me know what you think. :)


	3. Reencounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone forgot what happened until now: Steve Harrington went out for a walk to clear his head. He actually hears a whining kitten and goes on a mission to rescue it which takes him exactly in front of Billy‘s window where he witnesses Billy‘s father for the first time. He gets the cat but Billy, leaving his room through the window sees him and is a little irritated. So Steve wants to take the cat to the Hendersons house while Billy accompanies him. And somehow they end up, after making a certain Mrs. Henderson especially happy with the greatest of gifts (aka a little Siamese kitten), Billy and Steve end up in a dark backyard, making out and well… spending some quality time together ;) After that everything is slightly awkward and they part, even though Steve offered Billy to come over to his since Billy‘s dad really gave him the creeps.
> 
> And now:  
> Steve has returned home but he can't stop thinking of his shared time with Billy. He is confused about what this means for them or if it even has to mean anything. What does he want? Surely he does not want to have a boyfriend but then why can't he stop thinking if Billy is okay? And what happens when they meet again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, so I heard all you crazy persons screaming at me to continue this story and actually who am I not to bow down and deliver?! So probably the name won‘t work for any further chapters I will add, but alas, future me will have to deal with that issue. And yes, there are more chapters coming. Let‘s see what happens next after that strange encounter. 
> 
> Again this is unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve did not like the way this evening went. Of course, by that, he did not mean whatever happened with Billy behind that closed store, but now he was sitting in his bed being unable to get some sleep because he wandered if Billy got home safe or if his father gave him a hard time. He regretted not saying some more of convincing the other one, they could stay outside for a little longer when he didn‘t want to go to Steve‘s place. 

It was really late by now. Much later than Steve usually goes to sleep on a school day, but his brain was still processing everything that just had happened and drifted off again and again. Steve was thinking about what that encounter would mean for whatever was going on between them. If things would be weird from now on. Or weirder. He definitely wasn‘t thinking that there was some kind of relationship going on between them. No, yeah, that was definitely a no and Steve knew that. Not only was he fairly certain that none of them were actually gay, he could not even imagine what it would mean, if he, Steve Harrington, went from dating a nice girl like Nancy to Billy Hargrove who was just an asshole most of the time. Not tonight maybe. At least not that Steve particularly minded. He was a pretty damn good kisser, after all, that was for sure. Although Steve wasn‘t so sure about anything that night. He was also slightly afraid that word would spread, there was something going on between him and Billy but it soothed him a little, that Billy would probably make whatever person‘s life a living hell if they were talking shit about him and Steve. And Steve would be glad to join that venture.

Losing Nancy to that dude Jonathan surely did not help Steve‘s reputation on that school and Billy kicking his ass playing Basketball did the rest. Maybe it was time for the old Steve Harrington to return. Maybe he could find some nice girl, start thinking some more about that college thing and finally get his shit together. But right now, all he could think about was whether Billy got home and if he was safe. 

A couple of times Steven even stood up that night, grabbing a glass of water or just wandering around in his room. He even once put some shoes on, pretty certain he would go through that forest again, just to listen if someone was screaming in that house, but he didn‘t. And after a couple of hours turning from one side to the other, he finally fell asleep. 

When his alarm rang, Steve was feeling like literal roadkill. He hurt all over and he felt like he was laying in a pool of cold sweat. It was hard to even open his eyes, but considering the way he felt, he desperately needed every minute in the bathroom he could get, so he got up and headed right there. A hot shower could work actual wonders but on that day, Steve wasn‘t sure, anything could make him feel better. He was still worried about Billy and he was also excited what would happen in school. Not in the butterflies in the stomach kind of way, this was not happening. He was just curious about what was going to happen when he looked into Billy's blue eyes again and whether he would look at Steve the way he did before all of that happened. Steve was not so sure, what he would do if that had changed. It was one of the few constants remaining in his life.

When Billy got into the kitchen, a light was blinking on that new answering machine his father got. Steve listened to the message that was just his father telling him, he and Steve‘s mom would add a few vacation days after the conference they were at. He was being an asshole just reminding Steve about how he better not have a party in his absence or to actually do anything while they weren‘t home. It was not like Steve was that person anymore, but, actually, the less his father knew, the better. He definitely would not approve any of the incidents from last night, starting with that cat and ending with Billy going down on him. Steve chuckled for a second but shook his head immediately to throw that thought aside. He was already late and his parents not being home for a few more days did not change that he better hurry to get to class. One look into the mirror and one last move to optimize his hair, and Steve were out of the door. He was rather surprised by his ability to bring some life back into his face with just a little more than half an hour in the bathroom and exorbitant amounts of that Farrah Faucet spray he should definitely restock on, soon. 

Steve was actually being way later than he expected and it didn‘t even help that he drove way above the speed limit. When he arrived at school, there were only a few people still walking around and it was owed to his teacher always being late that Steve actually did arrive quite on time. That early trouble took quite a lot of Steve‘s attention so that it took until the time the class was assigned to do some silent work in their books until Steve remembered, he was planning to watch out for Steve. Even considering Steve being late it was not usual not to meet him in the morning, even if it was just a shared glance across the hallway. This worrying feeling started creeping up Steve‘s throat again, almost making him sick. What if he actually got hurt and could not come to school. On the other hand, Steve had seen Billy with a black eye before. Just until now Steve would not have thought they were resulting from that asshole of a father. And there was Steve thinking his old man was a grade A asshole. Billy‘s family really brought things to perspective.

„You okay, man?“ Tommy had laid a hand on Steves' shoulder almost making him jump right off the chair.

„Jesus…“, Steve mumbled. „What the hell?“

„You‘ve been staring weirdly. You better look into that damn book.“, Tommy said, slightly bemused.

„Silence.“, their teacher requested. Steve nodded and eventually turned his gaze on the book. However, it was not that he was able to actually read a single word, while pictures kept coming up into his mind.

The school bell finally dismissed him and Steve could not remember one single school day on which he hurried that much that he actually left class as first. The hallways only were slightly getting more crowded and Steve was looking over heads to find that one face, he was looking for.

„Hey.“, a high-pitched voice drew Steve‘s attention. Nancy was standing next to him looking a little concerned.

„What‘s up?“, Steve asked.

„Actually…“, Nancy was looking to the floor right in front of her „Tommy just came to me.“

Steve sighed. „I already told him that EVERYTHING IS FINE.“, he said, slightly shaking his head. „Jesus, what‘s wrong with everyone today?“

„You‘re looking for someone?“, Nancy followed Steves gaze that was moving through the hallway again.

„No, I‘m not.“, Steve said after a moment of thought. „I didn‘t get as much sleep last night. Actually found a little kitten running around town and brought it to Mrs. Henderson.“

Nancy‘s face turned into a smile. „A cat?“

„Yeah, I was surprised as well. It was still tiny and shivering, but I think it will have a great home there.“

„Steve Harrington, savior of cats.“, Nancy said, giving his name a great tone. „Surely has a ring to it.“

„Actually it would be cat as in one feline creature.“, Steve said after considering. „And I not so much saved it as simply escorting it from one place to another.“

Nancy nodded, hiding a grin. „I just wanted to make sure, you‘re okay and nothing is wrong between us.“

„Nothing to worry about.“, Steve said. He had noticed Nancy being extra concerned for him and actually he was only tolerating that because he thought it would probably drive Jonathan nuts and that dude surely deserved some kind of punishment for running around stealing girls, not that Steve minded anymore. But it sure did nothing good for his reputation at this school. Now Jonathan was dating Nancy who was probably the only nice girl around that school and he, Steve Harrington, had nothing better to do than worrying about a certain boy. In this moment Steve was actually pretty glad, that nobody could actually take a look inside his head and all they were seeing was his puzzled face. Maybe he could work on that. Although he was pretty certain, he was lacking skill in keeping up a poker face. Nancy was already looking skeptical again since Steves focus started drifting off.

„Maybe you should go to bed a little earlier today.“, Nancy adviced. 

Steve suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and actually brought up one corner of his mouth to a half smile. „Sure. Thanks, Nancy.“

Nancy nodded, waved to him and went her way. 

Steve sighed, turned around again and continued his quest to look for Billy. 

Steve actually walked up and down every hallway in this big ass school and actually took a jog to the parking space. There he felt a bit of relief since he saw Billy‘s car. But the actual boy was nowhere to be seen. After the break was almost over, Steve remembered that there was this spot right behind the school where all those douchebags used to hang out and where he had seen Billy smoking from time to time. So without thinking twice, he went right there, walking around that not so familiar corner and suddenly standing face to face with Billy who was himself surrounded by said douchebags. Steve sighed since there was no black eye and no sign of a fight in Billy‘s face.

„Harrington! Coming to see me?“, Billy was smirking, taking a swig from his cigarette. Some of the shitheads surrounding him were chuckling quietly.

„No…?“, Steve said, one eyebrow wandering to the top.

The smug grin on Billy‘s face drove Steve mad but he repeatedly told himself to keep his calm. This was not the right space or time to continue this. Billy was being an asshole and since Steve had hoped for things not to change, there was not that much room for actual complaints.

„Then how may I serve you on that dreamy day?“, Billy asked, being all sarcastic before taking another drag.

„Actually… nevermind.“ Steve turned right around and went his way. He felt anger rising up inside him but what actually drove him really angry was how affected he seems to be by that latest encounter. He had told himself, that it would not change anything and obviously nothing did actually Billy was fine. He was an asshole but he was fine. But somehow Steve did not feel this way right now and he was getting kind of nervous, thinking about practice later that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little more introspective and showed a little more about what is going on in Steve's head. Certainly, this situation did not come out like he wanted it to and he starts to be really confused by his own feelings. I think we are heading into quite some trouble with this story. 
> 
> For everyone wondering: Yes, this story will be continued. And yes, this will happen pretty soon. Please continue commenting, it is really helping me out and making me continue this story. I would really love to hear your thoughts on what you think will happen next. :)


	4. Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is still pretty winded up and keeps reliving the encounter from last night in memory. Also, Nancy shows up and when he is heading to practice afterward, there is no way of avoiding Billy anymore.

When Steve was sitting in his next class, he could not focus for shit. The only difference to before was that he no longer was worrying, he was fucking angry. The way that fucking asshole had looked so pleased with himself standing in that corner behind school. The way he looked like nothing had happened. Like he didn‘t even care! Steve could not stand his stupid face right now and he hated the fact that they had practice later on and there was no way he could avoid Billy for the rest of the day. 

Maybe he should have thought about how Billy was a dick before he let himself get carried away by the way his mouth tasted last night. He probably could have just shoved him away and left right on spot. It would be weird anyway but at least Steve would not feel so involved right now. And he would not have those glimpses of memories rising up, of the smell of cigarette smoke, hot skin, and hot breaths in the cold. It had been good, sure, but there was no way it had been that good that Steve needed to be obsessing about it right now. Steve had already guessed last night, it hadn‘t been the first time Billy was doing that with a guy. That was probably the reason for the way he was acting right now. Billy did not know or care that it was the first time for Steve and while Steve thought about that he decided it was probably for the best to keep it that way. To return to just hating each other's guts. Steve sure did right now.

The school bell ending class took Steve a little by surprise since he had been so winded up in his own head, he actually lost track of time. So much for actually not caring about stuff…

During lunch, Steve was not really able to get anything down. He usually wasn‘t one to lose his appetite about things and he just forced himself to eat something when he saw Nancy looking at him all concerned. Hopefully, she would continue to believe his story about his nighttime stroll. Dustin and Mrs. Henderson sure could back up his story. Hopefully, they hadn‘t had noticed the guy standing by the street when he brought them the kitten. This would only end up raising questions Steve definitely did not want to answer right now or even in the future. He would give a lot to erase all those memories for good if it would get him back to normality.

When Nancy actually left the table she was sitting at and talking to some friends before, Steve suppressed a sigh and expected her to give him another lecture about not being so moody or worse to ask him what actually was wrong. But when she arrived, standing on the opposite side of the table and she smiled from ear to ear what actually looked kind of suspicious.

„Hey.“, she said. She was holding her hands in front of her body, fiddling around with them. „So, I just had an idea.“

One of Steve‘s eyebrows just rose up. „What about?“

„What are you doing later today?“, she asked.

„Uh… nothing, I guess.“, Steve said, being unable to come up with an alibi just in that moment.

„Let‘s hang out.“, Nancy suggested. „We didn‘t do that for so long.

Yeah, Steve thought. Maybe this was connected to her ending their relationship to be with Jonathan. And even if Steve was totally fine with her and her decision, this usually implied no more hanging out with that other person.

„What about Jonathan?“, he asked instead. Actually bringing up what he just thought, would probably just sadden her and he was already busy enough dealing with his own annoying emotions right now.

„Oh, he‘s picking up Will after school and he promised him, the two of them were hanging out together. And since we last talked I can‘t stop thinking about that kitten and how much I want to see it. I thought you‘d take me there and we could hang out a little. …Play with that cat.“ Her gaze rose to the ceiling while she was still smiling.

Steve began to nod slowly. „Okay. We can do that.“, he said. „I can drive you home afterward if you want me to.“

„Oh, that would be great. I‘m sure, Jonathan won‘t be back by then.“

„And you‘re sure he‘s fine with the two of us hanging out?“

„Yes, he is okay with this. We just talked. Maybe we could hang out all together sometimes.“

„We sure can.“, Steve said while actually thinking about at least a few dozen other things he would prefer doing like shoving pieces of wood under his nails. „Unless we‘re all too busy.“

„I knew you‘d love that idea.“, Nancy was smiling. „Now tell me… Are you already missing him a little?“

Steve‘s jaw dropped and he felt his face slightly blushing. „What?“, he asked, trying to act casually. There was no way she knew about what happened last night and Billy and all of that. There couldn‘t be…

„The cat, stupid.“, Nancy rolled his eyes. Steve was glad she was all about the cat right now and too excited to actually notice his reaction. Of course, she was talking about the cat. He almost sighed in relief.

„Sure. But my parents won‘t allow an animal and I think it will have a great home at Dustin‘s place. Since they already had a cat, you know.“

„Yeah, poor Mews… But I‘m sure Mrs. Henderson was overjoyed. She most certainly did not expect you to show up and carry a kitten.“

„Right, she really was surprised. As was I.“, Steve said while throwing a glance at the clock on the wall. It was getting late since they all needed to get to practice a little earlier to change and stuff. „I think I should better hurry. I wait for you by my car afterward if that‘s okay.“

„Totally fine. I‘m so excited.“

Seeing Nancy actually beaming even brightened up Steve‘s mood. He surely did not plan to but visiting the cat and Dustin sounded like a fun afternoon and maybe it could help clearing his mind after all.

But now it was time for practice and not only did that mean he would be confronted with Billy again, it also meant he definitely needed to come up with an excuse to at least not meet him in the shower afterward. Considering Steves current state of mind that could end up being really awkward. Steve was not sure he could just focus on washing his hair and staring at a wall to avoid looking at him like he usually does. Not as long as all he could think about was the way Billy felt like when Steve was touching him. Steve swallowed, feeling a weird sensation in his throat but he continued to walk to the gym.

Hearing that now almost too familiar voice almost make him stop immediately and Steve had to actually concentrate to not fall over his own feet and act all weird when he heard Billy talking to another teammate. He was glad the two of them were walking in front of him and neither one had noticed this little outbreak. On the other hand, Steve would have preferred not to be confronted with the sight of Billy‘s perfect butt, when he was actually still angry both at him for being a dick and at himself for just acting a damn fool the whole day.

When Billy and the other guy reached the gym door, this caused Billy to turn his head and notice Steve and his obvious staring. Steve tried to overplay it and to act all cool but he could already tell by the way Billy was smirking that this attempt had failed miserably. To top it all off, Billy was actually holding the door open and letting Steve pass before following him right on the foot. Steve could feel the breath on his neck and could not stop his body from reacting to this by sending shivers down his spine and getting goosebumps.

„You prepared, Harrington?“, Billy asked, actually walking beside Steve now.

„For what?“, Steve asked. „Basketball?“

„For me to kick your ass in that match I‘ve been waiting for this.“ Billy was grinning.

„Yeah, don‘t cream your pants.“, Steve said. He immediately regretted the comeback since it almost made him cringe but at least Billy was still chuckling. 

While passing Steve and heading to the other guys in front of him, Billy‘s fingers brushed against Steve‘s hand. Steve told himself that this was most certainly unintentional and did not mean anything but when Billy turned his head after about half of the way, still grinning all over his face, Steve felt his mouth twitching and gave a half-smile in the other one‘s direction. 

Steve needed to keep away from the sight of Billy‘s face (or butt for that sake) if he wanted to continue being mad at him. Although it usually did not take much more than Billy opening his mouth to help on that behalf. But right now the thought of Billy‘s mouth did not help very much either.

They all got to their lockers changing into gym clothes while some others already headed into the gym. Steve was still lacking his focus and was slightly hanging behind when he turned around and saw Billy being one of the only ones left in the locker room and obviously being shirtless. Steve slightly tilted his head to the side. At this point, he felt as if this day was just all about giving him a hard time and he should have just stayed in bed this morning. When Steves gaze slowly wandered downward on Billy‘s body, he froze and his smile faded from his face.

Billy was showing quite a couple of bruises that at least looked somewhat fresh to Steve. He sure did not have them the last time they had practice although Steve could not tell if they were from last night or a few days older. It was almost painful to look at these, purple bruises fading to red on their edges. These did not look like Billy had been hit by someone and gave more of the impression someone was kicking him while he had already been laying on the ground. And Steve was fairly certain he knew exactly who was responsible for that. He felt another wave of anger coming up. But now he was mad at himself and most of all he was mad at this total shithead that was Billy‘s Dad. He was mad that nobody would be asking any questions since Billy was known as someone who just casually ended up getting into fights. He probably even made up an intriguing story about how he got them while kicking someone‘s ass. 

Billy then left for the gym and Steve felt his own hands being slightly shaky when he followed him. He wanted to hear from that boy that these bruises were not caused by him leaving the house and not returning for quite some time last night. But most of all Steve wanted to hear that there would have been no possible way for him to have prevented that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter. There will be a lot more tension!
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment, if you like this story. It really helps me to continue writing :)


	5. Saving him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice is not going all that well. Also, Steve and Billy are fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

When Steve followed Billy into the gym, it was driving him nuts that nobody even seemed to notice the bruised skin on Billy's upper body. Not even the coach mentioned it, but on the other hand, he usually encouraged a more physical attempt on the game and did not care that much about the physical integrity of the team.

Practice then went quite as usual. They ran a little for warm-up and then got divided into two teams to play against each other. Because they were both pretty good players, Billy and Steve usually were assigned to different teams and got to play against each other. 

Actually getting to practice helped to clear Steve's mind even if he was way too aware of every one of his movements. Especially in sports he usually trusted on muscle memory and turned off his head for a while. On this particular day, this turned out to be very hard. 

And more than usual Billy had it in for Steve. He was stealing the ball from him, tackled him and got very annoyed when he realized, Steve was actually going a little easy on him.

Even the Coach started to notice. "How about we try to get our head back in the game, Harrington?!" The coach yelled from his bench, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, what's up with you?" Billy wasn't talking that loud since he was standing right next to Steve. Steve caught his gaze but he tried to avoid it.

"Nothing. Everything's fine." Well, that came out way harsher than Steve had planned it to be. Billy was definitely caught by surprise and raised an eyebrow.

"A little thin-skinned today, huh?" Billy asked. "Didn't know you're all sensitive."

"Cut the act.", Steve demanded. "Let's play the god-damn game, Jesus…" Steve sighed and brought some distance between him and the other boy to stop everyone from just staring at them.

Of course, Billy did not try to keep that distance but, again, it was such a Billy thing to do. After their coach demanded Steve would start to participate a little more, it seemed as if Billy had made it his personal mission to accomplish that. He was teasing Steve on every opportunity he got. The funny thing was that it actually worked. After half their game Steve was already so pissed of by everyone and especially Billy that it was easier to actually start playing halfway decent and not concern about Billy's well-being all the time.

That, of course, changed when Billy tackled him so hard, both of them actually ended up right on the ground. For a moment, Billy was crouching on top of Steve, his hands on the other one's chest and their eyes meeting. Steve swallowed, unable to move since that would mean, pushing Billy away. Finally, with only a few seconds passing, Billy sighed and stood up without helping Steve to do the same. After that, there was just no way for Steve to actually be of any help for his team even if it eventually resulted in Billy keeping more of a distance.

Steve was not that surprised when the coach asked him to stay after the game. He waited by the side while the older man said he just needed to make a call and be right back. A few minutes later the coach stamped back coming to Steve. He sat down on the bench and actually sight in disappointment.

"What was that, Harrington?" The coach asked actually frowning. "I am used to a lot of bullshit on that field but today it was a whole other level. And somehow I got the impression it was all linked to you. Dragging them all down."

Steve sighed and sat down right next to the man right where he was pointing at. At least this way he could avoid Billy in the showers even if this talk was not going to be pleasant at all. He told him a story that was close enough to the truth so he could actually deliver it properly. How he was tired and right now his parents were out of town and how he had a lot of things on his mind. Of course, his coach didn't care. All he wanted to hear was that Steve was going to be his usual best the next time they had practice. When the guy then started to look at his watch as if he had better things to do, Steve actually finished his story up and got a nod out of the coach.

"It's okay to have a hard day or even a hard week. Just try not to show it that much. I want to keep you as a player and this performance was just not enough."

"Sure.", Steve nodded. Exactly the lack of empathy he had expected. He stood up and finally headed to the shower. At least ten minutes had passed so Steve assumed there would not be much more than hot steam inside since everyone was already heading home.

But when Steve passed the lockers to get his towel and heard a shower that just started running, his heart jumped. He headed to the showers just to find himself confronted with the pleasing view of Billy's butt naked backside. Billy was all alone in there, so Steve stopped his walk thinking his presence was still unnoticed and just appreciated the view for a brief amount of time. Of course, the big bruises still made Steve feel nauseous but there was nothing to complain about with the rest. He was a lot more muscular than Steve was and that especially showed on his backside.

"Well, look, who finally decided to be joining. Enjoying the view, Harrington?" Billy looked over his shoulder before he started shampooing his hair.

"You were waiting for me.", Steve concluded, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing like a schoolgirl right now.

"Sure did.", Billy said as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Why?" Steve laid his towel to the side and started walking a little closer to the showers still not sure what he should be doing right now.

"It may be a little late to playing all hard to get, huh?", Billy smirked. "I thought this was rather obvious." The way his eyebrows moved upwards and those blue eyes made promises almost made Steve blush again. And as if that were not enough, he added: "I would really appreciate you undressing right now."

Steve swallowed. Did he think this was a good idea? Definitely not. Did he expect things to actually have a good outcome after this? Probably not. But had he already started undressing as if his life depended on it? Hell yeah.

Not even half a minute later, Steve was standing under the running water right next to Billy, feeling his gaze all over his body while the water flushed away all the sweatiness from the game. 

"Isn't that a view…", Billy said and smirked. Then he was already standing just in front of Steve, pulling his face slightly down to kiss him under the still hot water that was raining down on them. "Already missed that.", Billy mumbled right between kissing him, pressing his body against the others.

That kiss was almost enough to make Steve forget everything that happened before, but still not quite. "What happened?", he asked when he got the chance because Billy had started to kiss his neck.

"What?", Billy took half a step back and locked his jaw. He definitely did not seem happy with that change of subject.

"You're hurt.", Steve said pointing right at the biggest bruise on Billy's body.

"I'm not.", Billy snarled. "It's not your fucking business, anyway."

Steve swallowed. "It happened last night, didn't it."

"Keep it.", Billy turned around and started walking to get his towel. "I'm not discussing that."

Steve sighed and turned off the shower so that he could follow him, even if he didn't even wash his own hair.

"I'm sorry.", Steve said after he had caught up. Billy stopped getting dressed to actually look over to Steve. "Sorry.", Steve repeated.

"You're wasting your breath, pretty boy.", Billy said right in that sarcastic voice he always talked with. "If you want to get all touchy-feely I suggest you talk to one of those bitches that make eyes at you, you understand?" 

While Steve was still having a towel around his waist, Billy was already inside that tight pair of jeans and started to unbutton that shirt, although not quite to the end. 

Steve just nodded when Billy looked at him, to make sure the boy had indeed understood. "Shit, you're not starting to cry right now, are you?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "We don't need to talk about anything.", he finally got out. "Just… If you need to crash somewhere, my parents are usually never home and… well, I just wanted you to know that you got a place to stay."

Billy groaned. "Stop trying to save me.", he said, looking all serious. "I don't need you." He had that arrogant look on his face that Steve already knew. He thought it would probably be smart to shut up right now, even if he could still taste Billy's lips on his own. There was a pain in those blue eyes as well and Steve was pretty sure it was more than what had just happened between them. For the glimpse of a second his hard face even softened up and Steve almost expected Billy to kiss him again, but then he turned around and left Steve just standing there all by his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please comment and leave kudos. It really helps me to continue writing this story :)


	6. Minor inconveniences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve actually wanted to head home and be on his own after that fight but Nancy had different plans.

When Steve finally decided to get dressed and head out, he was not sure, how long he had just been standing there, staring right into that blank space Billy had just left, still somehow seeing his shape there and feeling his eyes on him. Hopefully not much longer than a few minutes. Since by now Everyone must have left and it was not that far to get to his car, Steve decided to actually don't give a fuck about his hair right now. He just wanted to be alone in a safe space and he was glad his parents weren't home by now, even if that usually did not make that much of a difference.

Steve had actually made some plans on how he would order himself some Pizza and make some hot drink and just cozy up in his bed until he felt a little better. He had the feeling he had just hurt Billy and although he didn't mean to, it sucked and he would have loved to just return to before. But Steve was not so sure, he could just make out with him when in his head he repeatedly imagined all the bad times Billy was going through in his home. He was probably right declaring it to be none of Steve's business but it did not feel that way. When Steve walked out of the school and saw the parking space, a floodgate in his own head opened and he remembered what actually had happened sometime earlier that day. 

Nancy was leaning against Steve's car, obviously not in the best mood and waved in his direction when she saw him. Steve did not only feel the wetness of his hair and its inadequacy but he sensed how his mood had become darker since his latest encounter with Billy. He was not sure how he could keep on hiding that from her.

"There you are.", Nancy exclaimed when he actually got to her and the car. "Do you even know how late it is?" She looked puzzled and Steve was pretty sure that she was only going easy on him because he looked the way he did. Wet and miserable.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. The coach wanted to talk about the game and then it took me a little longer."

"Ah.", Nancy nodded. "I thought you got into a fight with Billy Hargrove."

"What?!", Steve looked at her all confused and asked himself whether Billy could have just talked to her or if she could just read him all that well.

"It's nothing…", Nancy shook her head, one corner of her mouth moved upward. "He just stormed out of the school a few minutes ago and looked at me, like he actually wanted to kill me. Did the coach talk to him as well?"

"Yeah." Steve thought it was best to use this opportunity for an explanation, while right now he would have preferred to ask her everything about that encounter from the way Billy had looked to the direction he drove when he left. When Billy was all upset after leaving, maybe he was a little angry at himself too and they could talk it out. "Seemed like we all kind of sucked today."

"I think we should probably go now?"

"What?" Steve frowned. Was she actually implying them both going to look for Billy so they could have a conversation? That was weird.

"The cat. Wow, you're really at a loss today. You better head right to bed later."

"No, yeah, that was the plan.", Steve confirmed, hiding another blush. "Let's go and head to Dustin's."

They both got into the car in where they sat almost silent. Steve hoped it was not because she was actually plotting some way to get some more information out of him, but when he looked over to her she was just smiling and probably just excited to meet the kitten. Actually, he was kind of happy to see that little cat as well. They formed a bond last night. Not the only bond that appeared to have happened last night, but Steve made sure not to think any more of Billy right now. Not as long as he kept sitting right next to Nancy, who was way too observant for her own good.

When Steve knocked on the door at the Henderson's house, he even wangled up a smile that almost convinced himself.

When Dustin appeared behind the door, that kid was looking extremely fuddled.

"Dude?", Dustin looked at Steve almost not believing his eyes.

"What?", Steve snarled.

"Your hair. It looks like literal shit.", Dustin said raising one eyebrow. Even though Dustin opened the door further to let the two of them get inside.

Steve frowned and looked to the side in search of some kind of mirror in that hallway. But all he could find where framed pictures that slightly reflected his silhouette on the glass. There was no denying in that he looked somewhat bedraggled right now.

"Ran out of time.", he said as if it were an adequate excuse. 

"Dude!", Dustin repeated, now even more agitated. "It's your hair. Don't make excuses. Shit… I almost can't look at you."

Nancy who still stood next to Steve actually started chuckling. 

"It's not that bad.", she said but Steve did not miss the doubtful look on her face. "We're actually here to see the cat."

"It's terrifying.", Dustin said. "He looks like he just took a bath in the sewers." Steve was not sure whether he just overheard Nancy's latest statement or simply chose to ignore it.

"Well, I'm sure you must know, Henderson."

"No reason to get all mean, dude!", Dustin said slightly upset. "I'm just trying to help you."

"Yeah.", Steve raised a brow. "You're so very helpful right now."

"Don't give him a hard time.", Nancy said. Steve was not quite sure to whom she just said this but it actually did not matter that much because Dustin shook his head and seemed as if he had at least gotten used to Steve's unstyled hair.

"Let me get the cat.", Dustin said, before running further inside the house where Steve and Nancy could here Mrs. Henderson talking.

"It's not that bad, right?", Steve asked Nancy.

Nancy gave him a half-hearted smile and avoided to answer by making some steps further into the house where Dustin was showing up with that tiny kitten.

Nancy actually squeaked when she saw the kitten. Dustin was carrying it but it was obvious the cat would prefer to be on the ground and play right now. Nancy squatted down and when Dustin lat the cat on the ground, it was lumbering left and right and actually seemed to recognize Steve because it meowed exactly the way it did when he was following it last night.

"If that isn't the cutest thing I ever have seen, I don't know…" Nancy looked totally charmed by this little fur-ball.

"Especially compared to that.", Dustin said pointing directly at Steve's hair.

"Dude!", Steve's brows snapped together. 

Dustin raised his hands in defense. "Not my fault you look like a wet rat."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Wet rat? If you want me to kick your ass, this surely is the right way to archive that."

"Oh come on, you know you'd never do that.", Dustin put on a winning smile, while Nancy continued to pet the cat, that had started to purr and trot around her legs to make the girl pet her even more.

"Don't test me.", Steve threatened.

"Has he already settled in? You're going to keep him, aren't you?", Nancy asked Dustin. 

"Yeah, my Mom put up some leaflets with his picture but so far, nobody seems to be missing him. Guess he's going to stay. He slept like a baby."

"Probably because he still is.", Steve guessed. "I'm glad he has a home now."

"Yeah, it was a great idea to take him. My Mom has not been in such a great mood in month.", Dustin grinned. "You know you still owe me the story of how you guys found him."

Steve tensed up and looked at Nancy who of course did not miss this particular detail of the story. "You guys?", she repeated. "I thought you found him on your own."

"Is that what you told her?", Dustin asked. Steve tried to mimic a 'shut up' in his direction but of course, he wouldn't actually be quiet. "Probably because he was hanging out with that douchy guy. What's his name again?"

Steve tried his best 'I have no idea what you're talking about' face but naturally he couldn't fool Nancy.

"Billy?" Of course, she hit the mark on the first try. "How could you not tell me that?"

"I just forgot about it, okay?"

"You forget the person you end up saving a cat with?" It was just too obvious Nancy did not believe this statement. "It's not like that is an everyday activity or something…", she frowned.

Nothing that happened last night could be called an everyday activity although Steve had some thoughts about changing that. But that was not anyone's business right now. 

"I just stumbled upon him more or less. I don't even know why he came along when I took the cat here." At least so far he wasn't lying. "And he went off soon after, so what's the matter anyway?"

"Dude, are you blushing?", Dustin asked.

"What?! No, I'm not!", Steve said. "Stop interrogating me, Jesus!" Steve rolled his eyes.

Although Nancy stopped asking questions, she did not look as if this was the last time this particular topic would be discussed.

Steve brushed a streak of hair out of his face. That reminded him of how he looked right now and made him frown even more. So far this day was not in any way going great for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, please comment and leave kudos. It helps me so much and keeps me to continue writing this story <3


	7. You can talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Nancy felt committed to interrogating Steve further as soon as she got the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to leave…", Nancy sat down on the ground in the hallway by now, holding the kitten in her arms, that was still purring and enjoyed being cuddled. 

Steve noticed the look Dustin was giving her. That boy probably wouldn't mind switching places with the cat. He couldn't be blamed, Nancy was a great girl. "You can come over anytime if you want.", Dustin offered. "I don't mind."

"I might actually do that.", Nancy said and gave him a charming smile.

"Dustin!", Dustin's mother called from further inside the house.

"I'll be right back." Dustin was running back to her and Steve could hear them talk about something.

Nancy turned her head to Steve and smiled. "Thanks for taking me here. I can't believe you just found this little guy all alone in the night…"

"Well, I did.", Steve had the feeling it was still about defending the story he gave her before.

"Steve!", now it was Dustin that was shouting.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I suppose, Mrs. Henderson wants something.", he said, before leaving Nancy with the cat, which she probably did not mind that much.

"Hello, Mrs. Henderson.", Steve said when he got into the living room.

"Steve!", she said smilingly. "I'm so glad, you're here. I just talked to Dustin about how I have to work late tomorrow. I know it's Friday and you probably have plans, but could you pick him up from school and stay until I get home?"

"Mom!", Dustin rolled his eyes. "He's not my babysitter!"

"Sure, dude.", Steve laughed and patted his head. "I can pick you up from AV club and we watch some movies or something."

Dustin looked pleased with that and Mrs. Henderson was smiling. "Thank you so much, Steve. ", she said. "I wish I could plan a little more long term but right now, it is just crazy."

"It's really no problem.", Steve said. Then he turned his head to Dustin: "Let's see what Nancy's doing before she tries to steal the cat."

"Dude, she would NEVER…", Dustin said, defending Nancy.

"If you say so."

When they got back to Nancy, she had stood up and was holding a really sleepy kitten in her arms. 

"It's asleep.", Nancy whispered, heading towards Dustin. "Can you take him?"

Dustin nodded and took the little cat out of Nancy's arms, without waking it up. 

"You wanna leave?", Steve asked her.

"I probably should. I have a lot of homework to do. Thank you so much for having us, Dustin."

"My pleasure.", Dustin said and grinned. "See you tomorrow, Steve."

"Yeah, right.", Steve nodded. "See you."

After that, he and Nancy got out of the door and headed towards the car. Even in silently walking next to her, Steve could feel that she was coming up with something. There was no way he was getting her home without her continuing the interrogation from before.

Steve was surprised they even got into the car and put on seatbelts before she turned around to him and sighed as if it was an announcement.

"You're not going to let me drive you home so easily, aren't you?", Steve assumed while raising both brows.

"Billy Hargrove.", Nancy said.

Steve sighed and nodded. "I picked the cat up right behind his house. He saw me. And then he came along while a brought the cat to Dustin. That was pretty much the whole story." Well, at least this was true for half of last night.

"And when in this course of events did you guys start fighting?", Nancy raised a brow. Wow, was she some kind of mind reader or something?

"A little later.", Steve admitted. There wasn't much in denying this now.

"I knew something was wrong.", Nancy said obviously surprised over her own deductive skills.

"Yeah. But I also didn't sleep well, so I did not lie about that.", Steve said, gripping the wheel in front of him.

"I don't know… Maybe you guys should just talk?", Nancy suggested.

"Great idea. If I want to get my ass kicked, I might actually consider it.", Steve rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think, you're being a bit overdramatic?"

Instead of answering, Steve decided to just look at her and let the current expression on his face plus the actual mess that was his hair do the rest. But Nancy just chuckled.

"I still think it is a good idea to just talk it out. At least if the alternative is both of you guys running around like crazy people."

"I don't even think this is affecting him, to be honest.", Steve said.

"Well, I've seen this guy being a total dickhead, so believe me, when I say he wasn't acting like himself when he left the gym."

Steve still wasn't totally sold on that one, but he sighed and then nodded. "Fine. I'll try if I get the chance."

"You think, you guys could actually be friends?", Nancy asked. "I have to admit, I always thought you hated each other's guts." Nancy's head was tilted to the side.

"We probably do.", Steve chuckled. He probably should not go any deeper into that topic. "I don't know. Friends, no friends…", he shrugged. "I just want to stop the fighting, if I'm totally honest." Exactly. He was totally honest on that one. No way, he was thinking about kissing him, going down on him… But now he was wandering off.

"Sounds like a plan to me. What were you even fighting about?"

"Stupid shit.", Steve said. "Who's better at basketball and stuff…"

Nancy did not look like she was buying this, but at least she nodded and stopped to ask questions. "You should take me home now. Maybe you can finally catch up on some sleep."

"Yeah.", Steve nodded and started the engine of his car. 

"And stop worrying so much.", Nancy chuckled.

"I'll try my best."

"And the hair.", Nancy added.

Once Steve got the car onto the street, he raised his brow and looked over to her.

"The boy wasn't wrong.", Nancy said in defense.

"I'll fix it.", Steve grunted. "Anything else?"

"You could try to smile.", Nancy was grinning. 

Steve squinted his eyes together and looked at her, before returning his gaze to the street and just shaking his head. He considered leaving her by the side of the road and to return home in silence but then decided against it.

But even if Nancy had decided to stop interrogating him about last night, Steve started imagining what would happen if he actually told her the course of events. He did not need to go into great detail for this. Just tell her how he and Billy would make out behind that store and stuff and how they would both act weird now. He wouldn't tell her about this whole thing he had witnessed between Billy and his father for obvious reasons and because Billy would not like more people to know this. But Nancy's social skills were obviously way superior to his, so maybe she would know what was the right thing to do now. If Steve should just forget about that night or if there was something more to this. But right now wasn't the time to talk to her. Not as long as he hadn't even processed half of the things that happened.

When Steve arrived at Nancy's home, she turned around once more to give him that look. "You know, you can talk to me, right?", Nancy asked.

"I know, Nance.", Steve said and actually managed to smile at her.

"Thanks again. For taking me home and stuff. We should really hang out more often."

"I would like that.", Steve said. This time he didn't even feel like he was lying. At least he wasn't brooding that much when he was around her.

Nancy smiled back. Then she got out of the car and waved to him once more before Steve pulled off and finally headed home. 

This day already felt like a million times longer than any other day before. Maybe it was because Steve was really worrying too much. On his drive home, he told himself how he would stop overthinking stuff just as Nancy had just told him. But then Steve saw a Camaro parking in his driveway and his heart just dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! :) If you enjoyed it, please comment and leave kudos. It seriously helps me so much to keep the chapters coming and continue this story <3


	8. An unexpected visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve talk about what happened. Also jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are made by me.

When Steve parked right next to this oh so familiar car, his gaze was tied to the wheel in front of him. For quite a few seconds he forgot how to breathe or function as a human being at all. So much for putting off another meeting. But he raised his head, after all, to take a look in that Camaro just to find being it totally empty. Steve frowned and looked to the entrance of his house as if perhaps, Billy was just standing there or the door had been open to show his presence. But besides his car being parked in front of Steve's house, there was no sign of Billy whatsoever although Steve firmly believed that if he had been close, there was no way he had just overheard Steve parking.

Steve got out of the car and got over to the front door of his house just to try to open it without using a key. He pressed firmly against the wood and even tried to shake the handle slightly, but the door was as close as ever. He turned around, scanning this place for anything unfamiliar while having the feeling of being watched all the time. Steve thought, he should try having a look at the poolside since Billy could without a problem have gotten there by climbing the fence. If not, Steve should probably just go inside and wait for Billy to show up and get his car. After all, they weren't in Kindergarten anymore and this was a pretty lousy game of hide and seek. 

Steve went through the house to get to the backside and when he could see a figure sitting on one of the deck chairs that stood along the pool, he was slightly relieved. Steve approached one of the windows to take a closer look before actually going outside.

Billy was smoking a cigarette and judging from the pile of ash beside him, he was doing it for a while now. His eyes were closed and he had his ankles crossed, looking as relaxed as one could possibly be. Steve sighed. Maybe he had wished that after what Nancy just had told him, he would end up meeting a slightly more battered looking Billy. But he couldn't hold a grudge for long being presented with that sight. Although he feared he could scare the other boy off just by talking to him, Steve went to the door outside and opened it. He thought this might cause the other boy to turn around, but Billy just kept chilling there.

"May I offer you a cocktail?", Steve asked not without amusement in his voice.

"Nah, I'm good.", Billy grinned. "Ice Cream, I would take some."

Steve rolled his eyes and got a little closer. "Fuck off."

"You've been staring at me again, haven't you, Harrington?"

"Did you see me?", Steve asked with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"No, but I head you opening the front door. And I guess this was the first place you'd look for me. This would not take more than a minute, though."

"Well, you've answered your question then.", Steve said. He tried not to blush, while he took a seat on one of the chairs next to Billy.

Billy's gaze wandered in Steves direction and his mouth immediately turned into a grin.

Steve thought, the other one just caught him blushing, until he remembered how his hair probably looked right now. "I know. Save it.", he growled.

Billy started laughing. "I guess it somehow is my fault…", Billy said after a moment of laughter. Steve just rolled his eyes and watched Billy now looked over Steve's backyard instead of his hair.

"I like your place, Harrington.", Billy said, "Looks like a great place to have a party."

"Yeah.", Steve grinned. "My Dad has a conference somewhere almost every weekend and sometimes he and my Mom don't even come home in between. I don't use this opportunity too often though…" Steve thought about the last thing that happened when he had some people over. He couldn't quite look at the pool in the same way, although they always had a lot of fun here.

"Anyway… What have you been up to?" Billy might have looked as casual as always while asking this, but Steve didn't miss the more serious undertone.

"I had promised Nancy to take her to the kitten after I told her about it. I already had forgotten about her, until I saw her standing there outside my car…"

"You told her about last night?" Billy's jaw tensed up slightly.

"Well, not all of it.", Steve said. "She asked me, why I was acting weird, so I told her, I was up late to save a cat." 

"As if your reputation needed another story like that…", Billy laughed. "She knows about us?"

"No.", Steve answered immediately. He thought Billy would look at him a little soothed by this fact, but he sure did not look pleased, at all. "I mean, she knows you had some involvement, but I did not tell her any of the… details."

This brought the smirk back on Billy's face. "Yeah, the details." He looked reminiscing and Steve couldn't blame him for that. "Well, it's good, you haven't told her." Billy finally decided.

Steve nodded. "I told her, we've been fighting about something."

"Sounds believable to me.", Billy grinned. Then he sat up and stubbed out his cigarette on the armrest, while he looked at Steve. "We better not tell anyone, huh?"

"That why you came over?", Steve avoided looking in those blue eyes. He wasn't sure, what he wanted to hear or what they should be saying but it felt like on one way or the other, everything said hurt one of them.

Billy nodded slowly. "I probably shouldn't have attacked you back at school.", he admitted. "I don't know…"

Steve asked himself, whether he should tell Billy, he regretted asking about those bruises… or his dad. But he thought, mentioning them would probably just end up making things worse.

"I saw her waiting by your car. The princess.", Billy said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?", Steve raised a brow.

"Didn't like the sight that much.", Billy admitted. "The thought of the two of you." He was talking way quieter now as if this was something he didn't like to even admit to himself.

To see Billy actually getting jealous because he hung out with Nancy was certainly something new, although Steve wouldn't complain. It meant, he might actually care and Steve liked to imagine this. 

"It's not like that anymore. Me and Nance. She's with Jonathan and I don't mind it anymore now than I did back then.", Steve shrugged. "And she most certainly has no interest in me whatsoever."

"Not even after saving that kittens life?", Billy smirked. 

"I was a pretty shitty boyfriend.", Steve said.

"Somehow, I highly doubt this, Harrington." Billy raised one of his eyebrows, still looking right into Steve's eyes.

It was hard to even say anything. By now they both leaned forward so their knees and hands were almost touching. Steve was sure he could feel a rise in temperature just eradiating from Billy's body. "So, are you staying? I could show you the inside of the house.", Steve finally suggested. 

"You sure are very eager to get me inside this house of yours. You sure it lives up to its promise?"

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out, don't you think?" The way, instead of an answer Steve could see a glim in those blue eyes, was already enough to let his breath go faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've forgiven me for yesterdays cliffhanger and enjoyed reading the new chapter :) Please comment and leave kudos. It helps me to continue writing this story every day <3


	9. House tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only one place for the house tour to end and it is Steve's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"This must be twice the size of my home, for sure.", Billy said after Steve had shown him around on the ground floor and was heading to the stairs. "You're on your own here often?"

Steve nodded. "Depends.", he answered. "But my dad often goes to conferences outside town and my mom won't let him go on his own. So whenever this is the case, it's just me."

"Sounds quite relaxed. Or would you prefer them staying?", Billy asked.

"No, yeah, that's definitely a no. They are always fighting when they're here."

"I know a thing or two 'bout that.", Billy said but he didn't sound like he wanted to go any deeper into that topic. "So, you're finally going to show me your room, Harrington?"

"You're not the patient type, are you?", Steve chuckled. "It's over there." He pointed to the direction of his room. The door was still closed so Steve went ahead, opened it and immediately frowned. This was more of a mess than he thought. Even before Billy arrived at the door, Steve had started to collect some of the dirty clothes and obvious signs of chaos and put them into a basket.

Billy didn't mind him and just sprawled on Steves bed while releasing a sigh. "So this is where the magic happens? Steve Harrington's bedroom.", he said sarcastically.

Steve tilted his head to the side. "I don't think any magic happened in here lately."

Steve could feel Billy's eyes on him, while he continued to clean up a little.

"So, you wanna change that or are you going to continue cleaning up this prime example of a bedroom?"

Steve swallowed. Was he really proposing what Steve thought he was?

"God, you're such a tease, Harrington.", Billy shook his head, stood up and walked to Steve who was squatting on the ground right now, to pick up some more clothes. Billy gripped Steve's t-shirt, pulled him up and crashed their lips together, hard and demanding and totally hot. Steve didn't even have to close his eyes to be reminded of the first time they had kissed.

"Fuck…", Steve mumbled against Billy's lips. "Didn't expect that to happen. Not after earlier today."

"You should be glad, I'm the forgiving type. Couldn't be mad, actually. Not with that face of yours, pretty boy. Although, the hair…"

"Oh shut up.", Steve said and went back for another kiss. He could feel himself getting pushed back slowly until he could feel one of the shelves poking his back and one of the trophies standing on top of it fell to the ground making some noise.

Billy made a step back to see what had just happened, just to chuckle at the sight of Steve desperately catching some air and not even caring for the trophy that had lost a handle in the fall. Billy enjoyed seeing the other boy that way: Face blushed, lips swollen, panting and shaking a little, just wanting to be touched again. Of course, Billy was happy to oblige with this, even if he needed to keep an eye on the clock to pick up Max. 

When Billy returned to Steve, pressing him against the cold wall behind him while avoiding the shelf this time, Steve could feel one of his hands clenching into Steve's still slightly damp hair, while the other one was wandering right under the hem of Steve's shirt reaching for some skin. As soon as those hot hands found the skin on his waist and his lower back, Steve could feel shivers going down his spine.

When Billy looked at the clock the next time, a sigh left his lips. "Son of a… We should have gotten here a little earlier. This isn't how I planned this to end." Billy's voice still sounded dark and aroused but there swung some disappointment with it.

"What do you mean?" Steve definitely felt a lack of blood in his brain to process what the other boy meant. For that matter, he definitely also felt a lack of skin-to-skin contact right about now.

"Max. I have to pick her up in fifteen minutes. At the arcade. My dad will be pissed if she's not home and I'm not watching her when he and Max's mom return tonight."

Steve sighed and took a moment to catch his breath. "Well, how did you plan this to end?", Steve asked and raised a brow. He also raised a hand to feel his own lips that kept pulsating as if Billy was still kissing him right now.

"Well, for one thing, there would clearly be way fewer clothes involved.", Billy smirked. "And now could you please stop looking at me like that?"

Steve frowned and tried to change the way he was looking while still feeling a little lost in the other one's eyes. Finally, this caused a groan seemingly coming out of Billy's throat before he was all over Steve again, holding his head in his hands, both of their tongues rolling together. "I should be kicking your ass, Harrington.", Billy said in between breaths and kisses. "Just for looking that fucking pretty…"

Steve could feel himself blush again. It was surreal getting complimented by Billy who in comparison was definitely the better-looking one between the two of them, but it felt good even if it involved threats of getting his ass kicked. It took all of the mental strengths, Steve could gather up, to put his hands on the other one's chest and try to push him away.

"You should pick her up.", Steve decided, even if it felt totally wrong right now. "You really should."

"You're damn right I should…" Billy's fingers wandered through his own hair. "Fuck." He had to force himself to look away.

"Want me to come with you?", Steve asked. He wasn't even sure, why he asked Billy. It was more that he couldn't keep himself from wanting to be around him furthermore.

"Terrible idea.", Billy said. He was looking at the door. "She can't know about it."

"So, you want me to stay here?" Steve decided to walk to the door and open it. Billy needed to leave and head home if thereby he could avoid fighting with his dad and Steve wouldn't hold him any longer.

"You look at me like that in the car and you're dead, you understand, Harrington?" Billy still didn't sound totally convinced on that idea but it sure brought a smile in Steve's face. He tried to imagine how Billy's room would look like, apart from the view he got through the window the other night. Although Steve could already imagine, they wouldn't be much looking at the furniture once Billy closed the door of his room.

After he got into that car and Steve was sitting next to him, Billy kept mumbling about what a bad idea that was. Once Billy hid the road, his right hand came to a rest on Steve's thigh and even if this was only a small gesture, it felt strangely intimate and Steve wasn't convinced the two of them could hide whatever was going on here from Max.

To distract himself from thinking just how close he and Billy were sitting right now and to soothe his own arousal, Steve tried to imagine Billy's room. It probably smelt like him, the way this car did. Like smoke and cologne and heat. As if to underscore what Steve was thinking right now, his hand moved to grab the pack of cigs that was laying on the console in front of Steve and the lighter that was sitting next to it.

"When do you think your parents will be home."

"Late, probably. And it's only my Dad. Max's Mom, not mine. It's their date night, so I better keep an eye on that little shit. I'm pretty sure, she won't bugger off after I picked her up, though. Even apologized to me for the last time." Billy raised both brows. He was probably reliving a memory right now, before blowing out some smoke and looking at Steve for the glimpse of a second.

"I told you to stop worrying about me, didn't I?", Billy reminded Steve. It sounded a little harsher than anything he'd said before but Steve knew this had to do with what the boy had just been thinking about.

"I'm just worried, you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself when we pick up your sister."

Billy smirked. "And this is exactly why your ass is going to the backseat once I park the car. Can't have myself looking over at you all the time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and don't mind it being a little short. I just have no time today. I hope there will be a longer one tomorrow. If you enjoyed reading, please leave kudos and comment. This helps me so much to continue working on this story <3


	10. Billy's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy get to Billy's home. Things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I have a lot of feelings about that one. It got way longer than I planned to and also... well lots of feelings, but read for yourself.   
> Unbetaed. All mistakes were made by me.

Well, Billy made sure this happened immediately so while Billy got out to pick up his sister, Steve felt like a child while sitting in the backseat of the Camaro. He could at least imagine one thing that they should rather be doing back here but they had to hold off on that.

When Billy got back into the car, he looked angry and so did his sister who sported almost the exact same tensed up jawline and lowered brows.

"What's he doing here?", Max asked when she discovered Steve there.

"The last time I checked, that was none of your business.", Billy said while he very obviously avoided to look at Steve by fumbling around with his keys instead of just putting them where they belonged.

"Homework.", said Steve. That earned him an irritated look by Max who just turned around. "We need to finish before tomorrow, so…", he added to make that story slightly more believable.

"You know, they're going to be home later, right?" Max turned around to look at Billy, now with a far more concerned look on her face. 

Billy swallowed and even from this angle, Steve could see his hands on the wheel tensing up. "Yeah, I know. What's the big deal?" Billy asked while giving her an annoyed look. "He can't really get mad for me working on some school stuff. And since there is no way I'm leaving you alone until they get back, this is what's happening."

Max nodded. "Sure. Whatever. I'll be watching TV or something."

"Yeah, you better be, because I will kick your ass if you climb out that window again.", Billy added. He still sounded mainly concerned and less angry which gave Steve not the best of feelings. He started to doubt whether this was a smart thing to do when even Max got all nervous about Billy's dad. On the other hand, Steve was fairly certain he wouldn't be able to let Billy face his father on his own tonight and maybe he wouldn't be such a jerk when there was another person present.

By day Billy's home looked way smaller than it had appeared at night time. But it suited him in some way even if Steve was sure this by far wasn't his happy place.

After Steve got out of the car, he made sure to walk in somewhat of a distance to Billy because he didn't miss the look, Max was giving him. This kid was way too observant. As if Steve didn't already have a hard time not to stare at Billy imagining what the two of them would be doing, once the door of his room was closed and all.

Max immediately ran of after Billy opened the front door. Steve guessed, she was probably going to watch TV as she had announced before. 

"I guess, my tour is going to suck in comparison.", Bully smirked in Steve's direction. The hallway already gave a good overview of this place and Steve was fairly certain this tour was going to be way shorter than the one before. 

"As long as it ends someway similar.", Steve responded. The way Billy's eyes lit up showed Steve that he very well understood that implication.

They walked across the smaller living room where Max was sitting on a couch watching some cartoon TV show that was probably right after Dustin's taste if Steve had to guess. Billy then opened a door. Steve was pretty certain that this was Billy's room, simply guessing from the placement of his window on the backside of the house.

Billy's room very much differed from Steve's in almost every one of its characteristics. First of all, it was really tiny. There was a narrow single bed and it almost filled have the space there was. While Billy closed the door behind Steve, the other boy took the opportunity to look around. There were posters, Mötley Crüe and Metallica and even a poster of a woman in rather revealing clothes. Steve walked up to a mirror that was placed beside a wardrobe. On a small table beside it, there was an ashtray, a bottle of cologne and some kind of cheaper hairspray that indicated that Billy did not have his own bathroom in this house. Besides, the size of this house did already indicate that there was most definitely only one bathroom for all its residents.

After Steve was able to hear the door being locked, there was also the sound of a button being pressed down and immediately after that, the sound of rock music filled the room. It wasn't too loud, just loud enough to probably mute the sounds they would be making to any outside listener. They could still talk and understand every word the other one was saying.

After Steve had finished looking everywhere and finally caught his own reflection in the mirror, a big frown grew on his face and he instantly started to try to fix his hair, even if he was lacking the right tools here.

"The vanity…", Billy's head appeared beside Steve's and he could see him shaking his head in acted dislike.

Billy closed his arms around Steve's waist and placed his mouth right on the corner of Steve's neck, just breathing in and leaving Steve with yet another feeling of shivers down his spine. Steve asked himself whether his own scent appeared to him like the scent of this place, the Camaro and that blue-eyed boy seemed to Steve. Steve doubted anything he could offer could even feel half as right as feeling Billy's touch on his skin, having his breath tickle Steve's neck.

"I think I may have to remediate my earlier statement…", Billy mumbled. "This was a great idea."

Steve could watch a smile crawl onto his face, even if he was mainly watching Billy's reflection in front of him. Those eyes would most certainly be the death of him.

Once Billy loosened his grip just slightly, Steve took the opportunity to turn around and face Billy after what had just felt like an eternity of having a distance between them. 

Steve was the one coming forward and kissing Billy this time and even if it started a little softer than it was inside his own bedroom, it soon started to get rougher. Billy bit into Steve's bottom lip causing his skin to ache just in the best way possible and Steve wasn't sure, the music would really be able to mute all the obscene noises their mouths just kept making. He even tried to calm himself a little but once Billy took a hold on the hem of his own t-shirt and got rid of it to reveal that muscular chest of his, Steve had forgotten where he was and what he was thinking all at the same time. He didn't wait for more of an invitation to start touching Billy. And boy, did he have a response to that.

Billy got a better hold on Steve and pushed him into the direction of his own bed, without letting even an inch come between them. Steve didn't even know what was happening until he felt the side of the bed poking against his knees.

"Fuck…", Steve said but next thing he knew, he was lying on Billy's thin and uncomfortable mattress through which Steve could feel the lath floor underneath it. But this didn't matter because it smelt like the boy it belonged to and right now Steve wouldn't change it to any other place. It didn't even take a second and Billy was laying above Steve, placing both arms beside Steve's head to hold something of his own weight. Steve, of course, didn't mind. He wanted to feel everything and reached up to grab Billy's head and crush their lips back together. Billy was the one to break their kiss first."

"Take it easy, pretty boy. I got something in mind." While saying that, a smirk was growing on Billy's face. Steve tried to catch his breath.

Billy didn't wait any longer to let his words be followed by actions. He kissed Steve again just once before he started making his way down on that boy. Ever since last night, Billy had been thinking about repeating what he did and the proper lighting here was definitely a plus. He got a hold of Steve's pair of jeans and looked directly into his eyes, while he opened the button and started to pull it down in a slow pace that almost made Steve lose his mind.

Billy, of course, only had the patience to undress Steve as far as it was necessary and licked his lips in anticipation once he had freed Steve's already hard dick. 

Steve's breath went all hastily once he got the idea of what Billy was about to do. And actually being able to look into the other once face added a whole other level.

Billy gave him two strokes before actually lowering his head and taking Steve into his mouth.

The way Billy was moaning while having his lips closed around Steve was probably the best feeling in the whole world and never had Steve ever experienced something that came close to that. He was clawing into the sheets and tried his best to keep as quiet as possible what was probably the hardest challenge anyone on earth ever had been confronted with.

Right when Steve thought he was literally about to explode, a sudden and hard knock on the door brought an immediate end to that interaction. 

"Hey, listen, I just heard their car." The knock on the door that just had them both hold their breath and look into that direction was followed shortly by the voice of Max. Steve could see Billy getting pale all of the sudden, swallowing as if he was weighing up what could be the worst thing happening to them if they just continued.

But the odds just weren't on their side that day. Billy had gotten up way before Steve was even able to realize what was just about to happen.

"Shit, shit, shit…", Billy said repeatedly while tearing his own hair. "Listen, Harrington: Cupboard, window." Billy first pointed to the cupboard door with the poster of that woman and then turned around to point at the window he had climbed out himself just the night before. Steve didn't need to hear that twice. The fear that was shown in Billy's eyes was enough to convince him, so he just nodded and tried to get dressed as soon as he could, while Billy picked up his t-shirt off the ground and walked to the mirror to make himself look less like he just had a dick in his mouth, Steve was guessing.

They could both hear the sound of the front door being slammed shut what almost got a jump out of Steve. Billy didn't have to look at him twice the way he was doing right now to make Steve walk right into that wardrobe and not question anything. Not even last night when he had gotten out of that house had he looked as… broken. 

Steve held his breath while he was standing in that wardrobe. He could even hear his own heartbeat but that wasn't what he was listening to. The noise of the door falling shut behind Billy was the first thing that had gotten to his ears, but Steve waited to hear them fighting in somewhat of a distance. It wouldn't help if Billy's dad stormed into here right about now, seeing a boy that climbed out of the window. But until he waited, his hand was wandering into his pocket feeling up the bunch of keys he was carrying. He just had an idea and therefore he needed the spare latchkey to his own home.

Not even half a minute had passed since Billy left his room when Steve got out. He hurried, but he didn't go directly to the window. He was holding that key in his hand and placed it right onto Billy's pillow. Hopefully, he would know what that meant, because Steve didn't have the time to leave him a note. If he needed somewhere to escape, he'd better have a place and Billy could hide from his father in Steve's home, anytime.

Steve got out of the window right where he and Billy met last night. It felt different, this place. This most certainly had to do with the fact that both of them changed. What stayed the same was the way, Steve could hear that man shouting for no obvious reason and every time that voice raised up again, it felt like a punch to the gut. After Steve had been telling himself, he won't let any of that happen again, it felt like failing Billy. But the way Billy had looked at him, right when he told him to leave, left no doubt that him being here would just end up making things worse. Steve wanted to curl himself up, just under this window and wait for the shouting to stop, for the night to be silent. He wanted to wait until he could hear Billy walk back into the room, get to him and hug him without saying a word and if he was hurt, Steve wanted to literally kill that man who was responsible for that. 

But instead of acting on this thought, he stumbled back into this forest, somewhat similar to last night. The only difference there was that he did save someone yesterday and he just wasn't able to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the feeling, you either hate or love me after that one. Probably both. If you enjoyed reading, please leave kudos and comment. It helps me so much in keeping that story alive and updating every day.


	11. Not in school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was having a rough night and the next morning doesn't appear to be much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve had thought the last night had been one of the worst in his whole life but it still was nothing in comparison to whatever he was facing after he left Billy's home and heard shouting and fighting expanding into the woods he was stumbling through. Although the walk home wasn't that short it felt like only a second because Steve kept worrying, imagining himself staying and helping Billy when he definitely needed it. They should have left together, just out of the window while his parents got inside and if it were for Steve, Billy should never have to go back there. Now he wasn't even able to really remember what happened before Max knocked on that door. It was as if the look on Billy's face when he knew his father had gotten home had just cleared Steve's mind and he'd never been so scared for someone.

The other thing he was brooding over was the thought of whatever could have happened when Max didn't get up to warn them. She could have been fallen asleep, just been unobservant or still holding a grudge against her brother. And then the first thing disturbing the two of them right on Billy's bed would have been his dad and he wouldn't be pleased with the fact Billy would take his time to get to the door. Shit, he probably would have killed the both of them if he had found them. Until now, although Steve had never met this man in person, he had a strong feeling that he wasn't the most forgiving or pleasant character in the first place. Seeing the bruises on Billy's body had already been enough for Steve to wish this man a slow and painful death, preferably by Steve's own hands.

Steve knew that kind of feeling especially after leaving parties. Although he was laying in his own bed and had long gotten home, the most recent events repeatedly showed up right before his eyes. In the darkness, this got worse and even while slowly drifting asleep it felt as if the realities were shifting pulling him to the other place. But even if it almost felt real, it was never real enough for him to act on it. There was no way, he could help Billy as long as he was laying here in his comfy bed all by his own while Billy was stuck there with his dad and maybe even was hurt.

But even if Steve managed to fall asleep it was not like he'd gotten some quality out of it. Every quiet noise, especially when it came from outside the house, startled him and made him sit up to listen whether he could hear the sound of a key being turned. But he couldn't hear it, couldn't hear anything. And eventually it was the next morning and the rising sun outside showed him it was time to get up even though he still felt somewhat knocked out. Steve already knew this was going to be a shitty day in school, even if he didn't quite expect it to get to that degree. He even found some excitement when it came to seeing Billy again, even if it was mixed with worries.

It was still rather early for school when Steve got in his car. He doublechecked whether he had all his school stuff with him because being so winded up he didn't want to risk forgetting anything. When he pulled his car in the parking lot, there was still a lot free. Steve didn't dare to get out yet. He could already imagine him running around like a crazy person reacting on every sound while he waited for a familiar face to appear. So he just kept sitting there and still held the wheel in his hands, all tensed up and literally just waiting to hear some loud music playing, waiting for the sound of that Camaro. 

Well, it did not come. Quite a few times there was a louder car or someone listening to music that caught Steve's attention but it never turned out to be that blue-eyed boy, Steve was aching for. He even waited out the school bell and watched everyone disappear into the school. The minutes passed by until Steve was able to convince himself, Billy probably wasn't coming right now. Maybe he was skipping first class. Maybe he was sick and that had nothing to do with the incidents from last night. It didn't help that Steve constantly imagined Billy to be even more bruised than before and he hoped just wasn't right with his fears.

Of course, Steve was late for class and he got quite a few irritated looks when he appeared there and walked to his seat without apologizing or saying anything. 

"Dude? What the hell?! I saw your car outside, where the heck have you been?"

Steve seriously considered just to ignore Tommy who was sitting next to him. But knowing that guy, there was no way he was actually shutting up before he got an answer, so Steve just sighed. "I forgot something."

"Shit, there wasn't an essay due to today, right?" Now there were actual signs of fear on Tommy's face but it just annoyed Steve right now, so he shook his had. Finally, the teacher told them to be quiet even if it didn't bring Steve to focus on the class, it at least helped to shut Tommy up. Steve didn't need to hear his whines or complaints because they seemed so meaningless right now. So Steve was more or less just waiting for the class to end and almost sprinted out of the room once he got the chance. 

Even from a distance, he could see Nancy standing next to the lockers and, of course, she was observant enough to see him as well. Steve tried his best not to look in her direction and to look busy while he tried to pass her.

"Hey. Where are you heading?"

"Shit, I'm, uh, nevermind…" He tried to answer her properly, he really did, but right now he mostly had to check whether that Camaro was parking outside so he just kept walking past her, down the hallway and outside of school.

"Steve!", Nancy's shouts behind him were getting louder and closer. Harder for Steve to keep ignoring them. Nancy had to touch his shoulder to actually turn him around. They were standing in front of the parking lot by now because Steve had walked so fast.

"What's wrong?", Steve asked as if she'd just been the one acting strangely.

"Nothing. Just talk to you, I guess. Happy to hang out with Dustin?" Nancy brought up a smile. "I'm so jealous you get to see the cat again if I'm totally honest.", she chuckled.

"Shit…", Steve mumbled.

"You didn't forget about him, did you?" Nancy raised one of her brows and started to look suspicious again.

"No, it's great. It's really great.", Steve said repeatedly as if he could convince himself. "Eating pizza, playing with that cat." He kept looking around again.

"Are you going to tell me, what's going on here?", Nancy insisted. "You behave even weirder than yesterday and somehow I highly doubt you saved another cat late at night."

Steve looked back at her. "No, I didn't.", he said. "I'm… I'm looking for Billy's car, right? Jesus! You were the one that told me I should speak to him. Why does it always feel like I'm being questioned?" That whole splash of words came out pretty hard and Steve instantly regretted going after her. It wasn't her fault but right now he couldn't be regardful or mind her feelings while he was dealing with the stream of his own.

"My bad." Nancy made a step backward. "Why are you so eager to talk to him right now."

"…I'm not.", Steve lied. "I just thought I had some time. But whatever… Can't see his car anywhere, so..."

"Yeah, that's strange.", Nancy said. "Can't remember him not being in school before. Of course, he skipped some classes, but he was usually around somewhere. Maybe he'll show up later.", she shrugged.

"Somehow I doubt that.", Steve said while throwing a gaze at his own car. He wondered what the consequences would be if he just got in there now and drove to Billy's house. Just for a few minutes. Just to check whether he was okay. Maybe it was the fear of what he was going to find rather than his feeling of responsibility for school that kept him right where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading please leave kudos and comment. It helps me so much to continue writing this story every day. <3


	12. Actually a pretty damn good babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to pick up Dustin and watch him for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve didn't jump into his car. He didn't do it when he was standing there with Nancy and there wasn't a chance to do it later even if he didn't learn much more attending class than he would have by just skipping it. But he used school as an excuse for behaving this way. But rather than that he feared showing up at Billy's place could make things worse for the other one. Maybe his father was home. Maybe Billy wasn't actually home and Steve would end up driving around slowly getting mad while trying to find him. Also, Steve felt, he deserved the torture he was going through right now. He didn't stay to make sure Billy was okay. Steve had left him behind with his asshole father and went home to go to bed in his own huge bedroom in this comfy bed that was way too big for one person and he felt shitty now.

The worst thing was that there would be no chance for Steve to check on Billy anytime soon. He'd have to watch Dustin, give him a ride home and act like nothing was wrong. Somehow Steve already doubted he could be fooling him but Billy had been pretty clear about not wanting anyone to know about the two of them and if that was the only thing Steve could do for him right now, he would do it and he'd do it well. Maybe, and this thought kept crawling up when anything seemed just hopeless and Steve thought about locking himself in a bathroom stall to keep anyone from seeing how troubled he was, Billy had found the key and used it. Maybe by now he was laying in Steve's bed and waiting for him to return. Maybe he was save. …But maybe he was hurt and every time a gleam of hope popped up in Steve's head, it got overshadowed by the endless possibilities of how things just weren't okay right now.

After school, Steve was rushing to his car as if his own speed would change anything about the time Mrs. Henderson would return later that evening. At least it kept him going and it helped not to stumble into another conversation Steve already knew he'd better avoid. So not even a quarter of an hour later, he was parking at the Hawkins Middle School parking lot, waiting for Dustin to appear after he was finished with AV club. 

While waiting in his car Steve was still feeling nervous and unable to really focus on anything. So he almost jumped out of his seat when Dustin opened the door and hopped in the front seat while sporting a happy grin. "Hey.", he greeted Steve while he buckled his seatbelt. 

"Hey." Steve turned his head trying not to show he literally just got frightened by the kid. "What's up, dude? How was AV club?"

"Great!", Dustin said. "Mr. Clark let us transmit a message to Australia."

"Australia?"

"Yeah, you know? Koala bears, kangaroos, the continent?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "I know Australia, shithead."

"Okay." Dustin seemed not totally convinced by that statement so Steve just sighed before he started his car's engine.

"What message did you send?"

Thinking about that actually made Dustin laugh. "Dude, we asked if one of them could send us an actual kangaroo." The boy shook his head in amusement. "Mr. Clark was pretty sure they are not having them as pets down there but we decided it was worth a try."

"Did anyone answer?"

"Not now.", Dustin said. "But Mr. Clark promised to call us as soon as someone reaches out."

"Sounds cool.", Steve said. "Any idea what you wanna do until your mom's back home?"

Dustin shrugged. "No idea. Tomorrow we're all going to Mike's and play Dungeons and Dragons so I better start with homework and all."

"The whole gang?"

"Yeah, Will and Lucas and maybe even Max."

Steve frowned. "You've seen Max today?"

"I see Max almost every day, Steve.", Dustin reminded him. "We go to the same school."

"I know, smart-ass.", Steve rolled his eyes. "I wanna know whether she… you know… if she acted a little weird or anything?"

Dustin pursed his lips. "Not weirder than usual, I guess." He looked over at Steve. "She told me you'd been over at their place yesterday."

"Did she?", Steve suppressed another sigh.

"Yeah, after I told her we were hanging out today. I thought you hated that dude, why were you even hanging out?" Now the look on Dustin's face showed some concern.

"Homework.", Steve said. He was pretty sure this wasn't the most convincing answer. "We work on some kind of project together. He's not as bad actually."

"I don't know. Do you even know that guy? Even Max doesn't seem to like him that much."

"Well… does Mike like Nancy that much?"

That made Dustin think for a moment. 

"You see? And Nancy is actually pretty great."

"I agree with you on that one.", Dustin nodded. "Still not sure about Billy though."

Steve chuckled. "It's not always good to adopt someone else's opinion. And I'm pretty sure even Max actually likes him."

"Because you do?"

Steve felt himself blush again. Shit, this kid was definitely noticing. "Well, I like to hang out with him.", he finally said.

"What do you guys even do?" Dustin still didn't seem sure what to think about Billy.

"I don't know. Talk about stuff? What do you do with your friends?"

"So he's your friend now?", Dustin raised a brow.

"I guess?", Steve said.

"You behave really weird today, Steve."

"No, I don't.", Steve said while he frowned. "What do you even mean by that?"

"Why are you sweating? You're not sick, are you?", Dustin slipped a little to the side on his seat as if he wanted to bring some distance between them.

"I'm not sick.", Steve said, starting to look a little annoyed. "I had a stressful day, alright? Why is it, everytime you or Nancy show up, you treat me like a criminal?"

"So Nancy noticed, too?"

"Henderson, I swear I will kick your ass if you keep getting on my nerves!" Steve was pretty sure there was a vein showing on his forehead by now.

"What the hell, Steve? No need for getting all angry and stuff…"

"You're right.", Steve admitted. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, dude.", Dustin said. "Just… You could warn me. When it's this time of the month."

In a slow pace, Steve turned his head around to face Dustin while they were just holding in front of a traffic light. 

Dustin looked like he was about to get the giggles. "I think we have some chocolate left. It always helps my mom when she's on her period."

Instead of replying to that, Steve just tried to keep himself from stopping the car and kicking that kid out on the spot.

"Come on! That's funny."

"Hilarious.", Steve said sarcastically.

"Right?", Dustin kept on laughing.

Even if Dustin continuously jangled Steve's nerves, this at least had one good thing because it kept him from worrying so much and even caused him to grin or laugh on occasion. Steve was pretty sure this was exactly what Dustin was trying to do. Cheering him up, because, of course, this kid had to notice that he was going through some troubles. Steve even felt some remorse when it came to Dustin because he couldn't tell him the truths. Of course, it wasn't actually his business in the first place but when it came to one matter, these kids were pretty right: Friends don't lie.

When they got to Dustin's home, Steve was even surprised at how much Mrs. Henderson must have prepared in the morning. The dining table was set for two people and there was food on the stove that just needed some heating up for them to eat. Steve even found a small note with some money that was addressed to him. There was no question that he would watch Dustin even for no money but since Mrs. Henderson always insisted on paying him, he put it into his pockets. 

After finishing lunch Steve helped Dustin with his homework. He was surprised at how much the kid had to do over the weekend and helped him to finish as much as he was able to, while they talked about different things in their life and Steve realized just how many things remembered him of Billy. Dustin noticed Steve's mind wander off from time to time. He saw Steve frowning and looking at the clock, but he didn't say anything about it. He just kept talking trying to brighten Steve's face up a little.

It was passed eight when Mrs. Henderson returned and wanted to talk to Steve about how thankful she was. Steve tried his best not to appear too short-spoken but he used the first chance he could get, to hop in his car. He wasn't driving home though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! If you did, please leave kudos and comment :) It helps me so much to continue this story every day <3


	13. A noise in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is waiting to hear something that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes were made by me.

When Steve got into his car after babysitting Dustin, he didn't really feel capable to drive right now. Sure, the boy had been much fun to be around and Steve always enjoyed being at this place but right now he felt like being torn apart and had no idea what would be right to do. 

Steve still feared showing up at Billy's place would end up making things even worse for both of them and he kept telling himself that he would never let that happen again. Nevertheless, there was no way Steve wouldn't drive by there tonight, just to take a look. He wasn't even sure what that would do but it was a Friday night and if he didn't at least try to check on Billy this would haunt him for the rest of the weekend.

Driving from Dustin's home to Billy's brought him through a pretty familiar environment. He drove by the store where everything started two nights earlier and seeing it again was weird. It wasn't so late that the store itself was closed so there was still some lighting going on. Still, there was no way Steve could ever forget how the cool wall of the building had felt pressed against his back while Billy kissed him for the first time. No matter what happened now. 

It didn't feel like all of those things happened through the cause of just a few days. This had totally changed the way Steve was thinking and even changed his behavior to a point where people started to notice. He couldn't help himself from thinking what all that would mean on a long run. Afterall they hadn't talked about any of this. Was this leading to some kind of relationship? Was it just fun and games and a way to blow of some steam? Sure Steve already felt emotional involvement and it wouldn't be easy to shut that down even if Billy would ask him to. But this was a kind of discussion that was best be held with more than one person involved or it wouldn't take Steve anywhere. And right now this really just a try to keep himself from worrying too much while he drove.

Turning his car into the street where Billy's house was felt really weird. Like Steve was out of place and didn't belong here. The street lights felt wrong and made the scenery look like some kind of movie. It sent thrills down Steve's spine caused by the absurd fear of being caught by anyone. Steve slowed down the speed of his car even before he arrived at Billy's house so he wouldn't miss anything. What he saw did not, in any way, match his previous thoughts and worries.

Almost every light in Billy's home was turned off. The only thing Steve could see from driving by was the colorful lighting of the TV showing through the window. There was no light in Billy's room. In front of the door didn't only park the Camaro as if nothing was wrong right now, the bigger car from Billy's dad stood right next to it and felt wrong to look it because it indicated the presence of something bad. It was the fact that everything looked almost frozen that freaked Steve out the most. He rolled down a window and tried to listen to any sound coming out of there. But there was none. No screaming, no breaking glass and nothing that came close to the heartbreaking sounds he had to listen to the night before. Steve couldn't keep himself from parking the car a few feet further down the street. He turned off the engine and the lights as if he stood any chance to not catch as much attention this way. But no amount of staring there changed anything. Steve wished for a familiar silhouette to appear by the window. Max, who was so observant anyway, signaling him everything was fine. Billy looking angry because he didn't want Steve to show up while his father was close. Anything to let him see there was still some life in that house. But not even two minutes later, Steve started the car again and drove home without having any of his worries decreased.

After he arrived home, Steve ran around the place to look if there was the slightest possibility for Billy to be here anywhere or have been here. But everything looked just as Steve had left it in the morning. The only exception to this was the blinking light on the answering machine. Again it was Steve's parents this time to inform him that they'll be home sometime this weekend. Steve couldn't care less right now. He didn't know what to do with himself, hell he didn't even know what he was usually doing. Every time he brought himself to sit down on the couch or any chair, it drove him mad and he jumped right back up to keep walking in circles. He walked to the front door thinking how he should walk through the woods and knock at Billy's window, deciding against it right before he walked outside. He walked upstairs and got under the shower even if there was actually no need right now. And eventually, it was late enough for him to think about going to bed. So Steve undressed, he put on an old t-shirt and laid down on his bed.

Of course, sleep wouldn't come any easier on that night than it did the night before. But right now it wasn't confusing his bedroom with Billy's home. It was more the distance between them that troubled him and caused him to roll from one side to the other.

A noise woke him up sometime later. From how dark it was inside his room, Steve guessed it must have been after midnight but he couldn't see the outline of his alarm clock to be certain. First, he was fairly certain that he just heard some branch outside hit the house or some animal acting all crazy and there was no reason for him to be awake right now. 

A rumble downstairs changed that.

Steve tensed inside his bed, unable to move. His tired mind thought about how plausible it was for anything to just drop at this time of night. When that noise was followed by steps coming up the stairs, Steve even expected a burglar which, after the day he's just been through, wasn't as much of a surprise after all. Steve thought about standing up and facing whatever intruder just had appeared but instead, he just kept right in place, until the handle of his door moved and it got pushed down.

Right when the door was pulled open, Steve turned on the light of his nightstand. Instead of a burglar, Billy was standing in the doorsill. He looked tired and out of place but he was wearing that jean jacket and his earrings that somehow just belonged to him and Steve felt relieved immediately. 

Billy held a hand in front of his eyes to keep himself from getting blinded by the sudden light.

"Shit, turn it off already…", the boy grumbled. Hearing this familiar voice was enough for Steve to have his face enlighten. He turned off the light immediately which of course only had the effect that Billy seemed to disappear. Steve was blinking, staring into the darkness and waiting for his eyes to adapt. He heard steps being taken and clothing being moved until he finally felt some movement on the mattress.

"Move a little", Billy said. He sounded exhausted and Steve did as he was told right away.

Billy crawled under the mattress and climbed over Steve to lay down behind him, one arm slung over Steves body and his face buried in his neck. Steve started to relax instantly. Billy's body felt incredibly warm and finally having him around almost made Steve believe, he was dreaming.

"Where have you been?", Steve asked. He was speaking almost silent so he wasn't interrupting anything or scaring him away.

"No talking.", Billy grumbled. "And no light. I'm staying, so shut up, alright?"

Steve sighed but rather out of comfort than discontent because if there was one thing that could make him forget all of the troubles of the day it was laying here and feeling the shape of Billy's body behind him, smelling the scents of smoke surrounding him and hearing him breathe. "Alright.", Steve said and nodded.

Steve didn't want to stop talking right now. He wanted to turn around, to close his arms around Billy and just hold him. The only thing holding him back was the thought that all this might destroy this wonderful illusion and take him back into the real world where he was alone and scared.

"God, I missed you.", Billy mumbled and Steve could feel himself blush in the darkness.

Whether this was real or just the cruelest of dreams he ever had, Steve just kept quiet and nestled himself up against that way warmer body behind him. The only thing he knew was that he never felt so comfortable and right in this bed and there was no way he would willingly let this end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story so far :) If you did, please leave kudos and comment! It helps me so much to keep this story alive and add another chapter every day <3


	14. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is pretty happy when he wakes up until he takes a look at Billy's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes were made by me.

The sun had already risen when Steve opened his eyes for the first time on the next morning. He felt pretty warm and cozy but it took a moment of realization to understand that the cause of that was in fact still laying behind him and holding him in his arms. Steve tried to free himself from that embrace, not because he didn't enjoy it, but because he didn't want to wake the other boy when he got up. He was able to turn around just to get a perfect view of Billy Hargrove asleep face. It if weren't for the fact that he was still sending out rays of heat and his chest lifted and lowered with every breath, Steve could very well have believed the boy was dead for the lack of overall movement. What lowered Steve's mood were the obvious signs of violence in Billy's face. There was a cut on his bottom lip and it looked slightly swollen and there was a bruise directly on his left eyebrow. The thought that those were only the injuries Steve could see in the moment and there were probably even more, didn't appeal to Steve and his forehead turned into a frown. He raised his right hand and touched the bruised skin on the other one's face very carefully. It caused a slight twitch on Billy's eyelids but wasn't able to wake him up. Although it was good seeing Billy safe right now, Steve couldn't prevent thinking that these injuries were partly his own fault.

To make himself not stare at the sleeping boy longer as it was necessary, Steve climbed out under his sheets and made his way into the bathroom. He wanted to use the bit of time he seemed to have to brush his teeth, fix his hair and go downstairs to organize something to eat because after skipping dinner last night, he was starving. He wouldn't wake Billy before it became unavoidable because thinking about last night, Steve had no idea how late it had been when he showed up or how little sleep he had gotten because of it. Hell, thinking about last night, he could name more things he didn't know than ones he was certain about. Was he showing up because he had to get out of the house and to hide from his dad or did he just use the opportunity to be with Steve? Going down the stairs, Steve just shook his head, asking himself why he always held those conversations in his own head when he couldn't come up with the answers anyway.

Steve had no idea what Billy would want to eat for breakfast. All he knew was that he felt starving right now and he could use a good breakfast. He pulled out a pan from the cupboard, fried some bacon and eggs and on that behalf even toasted some bread. He pulled out a bottle of orange juice and two glasses and put all of it onto a kitchen tray that made him feel like an idiot when walking and carrying it up the stairs. 

Because there was no other space to put the tray, Steve laid it on top of his desk, even when there were papers and open books underneath that didn't particularly help the stability of the tray. Steve watched the way the orange juice was a little shaky until he was certain there wouldn't be anything falling over anytime soon.

In relief, Steve turned around to look at that sleeping boy in his bed. Steve could see that Billy was grimacing, crinkling his nose and probably smelling the breakfast what caused him to blink and look at Steve with a little discontent for he was still tired.

"What's up with you being all domestic and shit… Don't want me to get used to this, do you?", Billy mumbled while moving under the sheets. 

Steve chuckled being confronted with this sight of grumpy and tired Billy. Whether the other boy realized it or not, this was pretty awesome to look at.

"Now get your ass back here, I'm freezing." Billy even added a groan to that making it almost look as if he was suffering right now.

It didn't take more of an invitation to make Steve abandon his current position and get back into the bed, even forgetting his rumbling stomach. He was also pretty certain, getting himself closer to Billy, that there was no chance that boy was actually freezing because he felt hot as ever. Not that Steve would complain about that. 

As soon as Steve got under the blanket, Billy was already there pulling him closer. This wasn't even sexual right now (except somehow being close to Billy was always in some way about that). It was more like being thirsty and just needing to be close at that moment. So their legs were tangled and their foreheads leaning against each other. Billy had closed his eyes again but somehow looking at him, Steve just knew he was awake right now.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?", Steve asked. "Jesus, I almost went insane yesterday." Somehow he didn't care whether Billy knew how much all of that affected him. Hell, this moment was not about keeping distance anyway.

"You won't stop asking me, do you?" Billy pulled his head slightly back so he could face Steve while still being really close.

"Do you want me to?"

Billy sighed. "Don't take this too hard man. It was not that there had been anything you could have done. I'm sorry I didn't show up later but I couldn't get out of the house. I shouldn't even be right now but I couldn't just keep staring at that key last night." Billy's expression turned into a smile that was almost addictive.

Steve nodded. "Why was he even mad when he got home? Your father?"

Billy avoided looking directly into Steve's eyes. "He's just a bitch. I don't even know, probably some shit in the kitchen that upset him. A dirty plate or something."

"And that gets him that angry?", Steve looked at the bruises on Billy's face.

"Nah, not really.", Billy shook his head. "But he wanted to get into my room to check for more dirty stuff or some shit and I wouldn't let him pass."

Steve needed a moment to fully understand what that sentence meant. So it was his fault after all. Billy protecting him from his father, exposing himself to his violence just so Steve could be away and be save. Steve closed his eyes and was now the one to look away, trying to ignore the pain this caused in his chest.

"Fuck, this isn't your fault.", Billy said vigorously. "I brought you over and I knew he was coming back, so I deserve this for being so stupid."

"Come on, you don't deserve this. No-one does.", Steve argues. "Fuck…"

"Oh shut up already.", Billy said sounding a bit pissed. "You can't change it, I can't. Why bother when it's over, huh?" Billy laid a hand on Steve's cheek forcing the boy to look at him. "Will you shut up?"

Steve looked into those blue eyes that could probably have made him say anything at that moment and he nodded.

"How did you get out if you didn't even manage to go to school?", Steve asked after a while. 

"I didn't go to school because he and I were fighting again the next morning. He didn't like me talking back at all, even took away the key to my room. And after that, I was pretty certain I would just end up getting into trouble for kicking someone's ass or getting caught making out with you, so I just drove back home after I got Max to school."

"And your father was okay with that?"

"He was working and I told Susan my head hurt. It was okay for her, I mean, she's a stupid bitch for staying with him but she doesn't like it when we fight so she didn't force me to go back. She didn't tell him when he got home either because he would have kicked my ass again for sure, but he's still mad at me anyway. He always is. I got out when they went to bed. Even left my car behind what is probably the worst idea I had in a while. But it's fine. He probably thinks I'm staying with some girl or got drunk somewhere or whatever.", Billy chuckled.

Steve raised one corner of his mouth into a half-smile as well. "It's good Max knocked when she heard them come back. I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if…"

"If he opened the door on me having your dick in my mouth?", Billy grinned. "I owe something to Max for warning us. I guess he would have killed us. Maybe not you if you were smart and got out in time, but knowing your clingy ass it probably would have been both of us."

"Clingy?", Steve raised a brow.

"Take it as a compliment." Billy grinned as if he just didn't talk about how his father would have killed them both for whatever was happening between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. If so please leave kudos and comment. It really helps me to keep this story alive and add another chapter every day <3


	15. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy eat some breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

The way Billy had just said it didn't make it sound like an insult so Steve was okay with that. Right now he would be okay with being called pretty much anything, as long as it didn't change the way their bodies were entwined and they were looking at each other. But he couldn't keep himself from worrying how long this was going to last. Hell, for all he knew luck was never really on their side when it came to being just… happy? Even thinking that word felt a little odd considering the last couple of days.

"Do you need to get back? I mean, before your dad wakes up or something?", Steve asked. He looked over his shoulder to face the alarm clock. 

"Nah, don't worry.", Billy said. "He's going to be mad anyway so there's no need to speed it up. You wanna get rid of me already?"

"No.", Steve said right away.

"Good.", Billy grinned pulling the other one just a little closer.

"You still have the key, don't you? So you can get in here if you need too?", Steve asked after a moment.

Billy sighed and freed one of his hands from Steves embrace to pull on the long necklace he was wearing just as usual. Dangling right next to the pendant Steve had seen Billy wear before was the small silver key, he immediately recognized. The expression on Steve's face turned into a wide smile. Even though this might be pretty cheesy, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy, knowing just how close Billy was holding onto that key.

Billy chuckled once he saw how Steve reacted to that. "Couldn't have me losing it.", he said, trying to sound casual. "Or worse, my dad to find it."

"I'm just glad you used it. This would have been a really shitty morning if it weren't for you."

"Look at you with all your flattery.", Billy smirked. "Didn't know it would be that easy to get a smile on that pretty face of yours."

Steve wanted to reply something when his stomach let out a lot growl that caused Billy to laugh.

"Looks like someone could use some breakfast.", Billy raised a brow still smirking.

"You have no idea.", Steve laughed. "Don't want to stand up though."

"Clingy.", Billy repeated just what he said before.

"Hey!", Steve complained. "If I remember correctly it was you demanding me back into bed, so technically…" 

Before Steve was able to go further into the details of how he had not been the "clingy" one, Billy muted him by pressing his lips right on Steve's. For a second Steve even thought about pushing him away to finish his statement but the way his mouth felt hard and soft all at the same time deleted every objection he might have had.

"Should have done this earlier. Just so you finally shut up.", Billy said.

"Look who's talking!", Steve lowered his brows while he wasn't quite able to suppress the smile on his face. To hide it, he sat up and turned his head to the tray with untouched breakfast on the table. It was probably cold by now, but this didn't mean he wouldn't still eat it. Even if Billy growled when Steve got up and out of the bed, it was not like the boy didn't have it coming and there was only so much sympathy Steve was having in that moment. 

Without looking behind himself, he sat down on the chair and drank half a glass of orange juice before biting into a slice of toast. In the bed behind him, he could hear Billy moving, probably getting up to get a bit of the food himself.

Once Billy appeared standing next to Steve it caused the boy to swallow. Laying in bed with Billy was obviously already pretty awesome but seeing him in all his glory just standing there with his tight-ass jeans that probably weren't too comfortable last night and that shirt that was never buttoned down had its own charm and Steve couldn't keep himself from staring. 

"This is going to cause some major trouble, isn't it?", Steve frowned while continuously looking at the other one.

"What are you talking about?", Billy had reached for a piece of toast as well, biting into it as if had been at least as long as it had been for Steve since he had eaten something.

"School for one thing.", Steve said. "Practice…"

Billy smirked. "Because you think people will notice you staring at me? Because we aren't fighting all the time?"

Steve grinned. "Oh, I think if they wanted they'd already caught me staring."

"We'll figure something out. You should cut me some slack because right now all I can think about is how we are here and have this huge-ass house all to ourselves. It's given me some ideas on how to spend this weekend." The way Billy looked at Steve with one raised eyebrow and that darting look made the boy choke on that piece of toast he'd been eating. Of course, Billy noticed and started laughing. "So graceful."

"Oh, shut up.", Steve mumbled, after coughing for a moment. He felt his face turning red for the lack of oxygen he'd been getting and also for the arousal he felt imagining just what Billy probably had in mind. Not only the mentioning of ideas excited Steve but also the fact that Billy was talking about the whole weekend and not only half a day or something. This was going to get exciting.

Either Billy had just listened to that demand or he'd been carried away because he was hungry and the breakfast was actually tasty, he kept quiet for quite a bit. "Is it okay if I smoke in here?", Billy asked after a moment of eating in silence. He reached for his jacket that had been laying on the ground and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of one of the pockets.

"I did it once and my father detected it like he has some kind of superpower. He took away my car keys for a month after that, so I'd prefer you go outside.", said Steve, frowning over that memory. "I come with you if you can hold on a second."

After he had finished eating, Steve headed into the bathroom, washing his hands and face and while he was there, applying some more hairspray onto his head because going back to bed had surely messed up his hair. He just finished that and put the Farrah Fawcett spray back on the counter when he spotted Billy who was standing in the doorframe behind him now sporting a wide grin which led back to Steve's hair routine.

"That's what you use for your hair, Harrington?", Billy looked utterly amused by that.

"You better not tell anyone.", Steve warned him while he felt a blush creeping up his face. It was bad enough Dustin knew about this and Steve already worried that by now all of his nerdy friends were in on this too.

Instead of answering right away, Billy just approached him and hugged him from behind while looking at Steve in the mirror. "Oh don't you worry. The only one making fun of you about that will be me.", Billy chuckled. "But out of all the things, I could tell around school, do you really think your choice of hair products would be worst for your reputation?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

Steve leaned back enjoying the warm body behind him, slightly turning his head so he could lean it against Billy's that was right next to his now. "Probably not. You can make fun all you want, by the way. This shit is doing some magic." As if to make proof his point, Steve raised his head again and shook it a little to make his hair move slightly.

"Next time I have you over, I'll show you what real men use.", offered Billy still smirking.

Steve laughed. "Then how the hell would you know?", he teased, turning around to see the effects his words would have on Billy's face. But seeing the smirk disappear and his features harden even worried Steve for a moment before Billy pushed him back until Steve felt the sink pressing hard and cold against his back while the boy had gripped Steve's t-shirt to pull himself in for a kiss. This was a lot harder than the way they kissed before as if somehow they both had to prove something to themselves and the other one. Steve didn't take long to lay his arms around Billy's neck, pulling him closer and forgetting everything else around him.

"Forget the fucking cigarette…", Billy mumbled against Steve's mouth. "How are you such a fucking tease?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)   
> If you did, please leave kudos and comment. It helps me so much to keep this story going and to continue adding a new chapter every single day <3


	16. A first time for everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is trying something for the first time and even finds himself enjoying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

It was while they kissed Steve decided he would try going down on Billy. So far it seemed like Billy always had the upper hand when things got exciting between them. This time Steve wanted to beat him on that. So Steve was the one pushing Billy back onto a tiled wall before parting their lips and letting his eyes wander over Billy's obviously excited body.

"Have you ever…? I mean before…", Billy's eyes looked curious.

"With a guy?" Steve shook his head.

"So I'm your first?" The smirk on Billy's face grew wider. "What an honor." Although he made it appear as if he was making fun of Steve, there was an honesty in his words that the other boy didn't miss.

"So you did this before? With a guy?"

"Yeah.", Billy nodded, eyes drifting to the side as if he wasn't sure whether to be really honest here. "Couple of time. Back in Cali, you know?"

Steve nodded feeling his jaw tighten a little.

"It's not like… It's just different. This. Back then, I didn't know any of them. I didn't like them or anything…", Billy frowned and ran his hand through his hair.

A smile crawled onto Steve's face. "So what you're saying is, you like me?"

"Oh shut up, would you?", Billy rolled his eyes. 

"Happy to oblige.", Steve made a step forward, licking his lips, while his fingers trailed over the skin of Billy's chest that was always visible because somehow that boy never seemed to close those buttons. 

Steve could feel the other one tensing under the touch, even gasping when he started to open the remaining buttons of his shirt.

Steve felt a little more confident after that short conversation and not totally unprepared when he started planting kisses on Billy's chest and belly, slowly working himself lower, until he reached the hem of Billy's jeans that just had gotten visibly tighter.

The way Billy looked down at Steve with anticipation was enough encouragement for him, to open the button and drag jeans and underwear down to his knees. Although Steve had been pretty sure about what to expect, having a dick in your hand was something completely different than seeing one right before your face. This was definitely something completely different to everything Steve has done to a girl before (obviously).

Billy's hand touching the side of Steve's face pulled him out of the trance he'd just gotten himself into. Billy's thumb trailed over Steve's bottom lip while his face looked almost soft right now. "Damn, you're really pretty, aren't you?"

Steve looked up at Billy and felt another blush when he decided to just give it a go. He grabbed Billy's cock and stroked it twice, causing a hiss from the other boy. Then Steve leaned forward and closed his lips around the tip,

Billy's hand was now tightening in Steve's hair and Steve could feel that it cost the other boy quite some effort to withhold himself from bucking up. By now Steve was sucking, attempting to take Billy deeper in without choking on him, and hell was the reaction worth it. Steve didn't even have to look at Billy because of all the obscene sounds that came out of his mouth. Billy tried to keep himself quieter by biting on his free arm, but he wasn't able to withhold the moans and groans Steve's hot mouth got out of him. Steve, by now somewhat used to the feeling of having a dick in his mouth and really enjoying what this caused Billy to do, brought up the courage to take him really deep. Steve was living for it. Being able to cause Billy lose all control just with his mouth.

Steve couldn't really withhold from touching himself so while he was working Billy with his mouth, using one hand to hold onto his hips and balance himself, Steve had freed his own dick from his pants and started touching himself, because Billy just sounded so hot. 

"Ah… Fuck, I'm…" The grip of Billy's fingers in Steve's hair tightened even more and then he could feel Billy bucking forward after all, desperate to find some more friction before he relieved himself into Steve's mouth. 

The latest movement made a tear run out of Steve's eye while he kept working Billy through the orgasm, swallowing and in the meantime fastening his own strokes until he was coming himself. He felt his head turn to a normal color again when Billy reached down and pulled him up to kiss him. "Look at you.", he mumbled against Steve's mouth. "So pretty…"

"I guess, I'll just have to keep practicing.", Steve said jokingly, wiping that tear out of his eye.

"Fuck you, for the first time this was damn near perfect.", Billy said with a smirk. "Natural talent."

Steve grinned.

"I'd love to return that favor, but I see you've already taken care of that." Billy's gaze drifted down and then, all the sudden, he grabbed Steve's wrist that still had come all over it. Steve almost blushed again, when Billy guided his hand to his mouth licking Steve's fingers until they were clean.

"Fuck. That's hot.", Steve said after letting out a gasp.

"Let's just say, looking at you all defiled with your swollen lips and my dick in your mouth has given me some ideas.", Billy said, grinning.

"Like what?", Steve asked.

Billy licked his bottom lip. "Like fucking you." He raised a brow, obviously, very curious about how Steve would react to that proposal.

"Fuck…", Steve said, imagining himself on all fourth or on his back, Billy buried deep inside him. He swallowed.

"Exactly.", Billy laughed. "But now I really need that cigarette."

Steve chuckled, getting himself fully dressed again while Billy did the same. One gaze at the mirror was enough for Steve to show him that he could as well have done nothing to his hair cause he looked like a hot mess. His lips looked almost obscenely swollen and his face was still slightly blushed when he tried to get control back over his hair while Billy pulled up his pants, not looking like quite the mess.

"Concerned about your hair, princess?", Billy teased. "How about some more of that Farrah Fawcett spray."

Steve snorted and threw Billy an annoyed look over his shoulder. "Princess?", he asked.

Billy's grin widened. "Doesn't work for you?"

"You know, let's just get outside.", Steve sighed. "I have the feeling, my hair is going to get messed up again sooner or later."

Billy laughed. "You could be right with that, Harrington." Billy disappeared to get the pair of cigarettes he had left in Steve's bedroom before both of them went down laying down on the deck chairs by the poolside, Billy smoking, Steve just feeling the warm sunshine on his skin.

While he was laying there, Steve was thinking about what just had happened and what that probably meant. Even though they didn't talk about it, even Billy had implied that this was somewhat special for him. And it was definitely special for Steve not only because right about now he couldn't in all conscience call himself straight anymore, especially after going down on Billy and actually liking it. Steve had never thought about a guy like that before and had someone a week ago implied he would be doing it with one right now, Steve wouldn't have believed him. And now he considered letting Billy fuck him because, with this idiot, Steve couldn't imagine anything not be steaming hot and disastrously great. He was pretty sure, Billy had already ruined him for anyone else because he couldn't imagine anyone else to be able to make him feel that way. He wouldn't complain just being close to him all the time, never getting tired.

"What are you thinking about?", Billy asked stubbing out his cigarette.

"Honestly?", Steve asked, still smiling like an idiot. "I just thought about how this is probably the best I've felt with someone. Nancy… anyone really."

Billy grinned. "Look who's getting corny again.", he teased. "And I haven't even shown you the best stuff now."

"Yeah, you should change that.", Steve suggested.

"I might.", Billy said. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes which almost gave him an angelic silhouette in the bright sunlight.

"And you?"

"What?", Billy frowned.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing.", Billy said. "Just enjoyed the view."

That comment caused a wide smile on Steve's face and he closed his eyes as well.

"Also we probably need to drive to some store."

"What?", Steve raised a brow.

"This might be a big-ass house, all noble and stuff, but I'm fairly certain you don't have any lube inside." The way Billy let all of that sound so casual, caused Steve to cough in surprise. Billy opened one eye and raised a brow looking over at Steve who was trying to get some air. "Don't die on me, Harrington.", he mocked.

"I'm fine. Yeah, we can take my car.", Steve said. "Don't you have some?"

"In fact I do.", Billy said. "But I don't carry it around 24/7 and right now I would prefer not going home to get it."

Steve nodded. "Okay."

They kept laying in the sun some more and Billy smoked another cigarette. Steve didn't know what the other one was thinking of but he sure knew what he had in mind right now, even without looking over and enjoying the view Billy presented him with. Billy had put his pants back on but the shirt still had all buttons opened so his tanned chest was showing, glistening in the sun. Now that was a sight Steve could see himself getting used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! If you did, please leave kudos or comment. This really helps me to continue this story <3


	17. Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve get in the car. That trip doesn't work out quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

About half an hour later, they decided to head to the store and not only pick up what they had planned but also get something to eat because Steve definitely needed to stock up on groceries if they were both staying here this weekend.

"Ugh, I hate riding shotgun.", Billy complained when Steve got behind the wheel.

"You'll get over it.", Steve said, rolling his eyes.

"So far, the only benefit I see is having both my hands free.", Billy smirked.

"Don't you dare!", Steve said, before even starting the car. "I'm not having a car accident because of you."

Instead of agreeing with that, Billy leaned over getting way closer to Steve. He was hovering not even half an inch over Steve's s with his mouth, immediately getting all of the other boy's attention. Steve grabbed his face and pulled him in to kiss him. Even if Steve definitely didn't plan on that, soon they were rolling their tongues, biting lips and trailing hands all over each other's upper bodies. Steve was the first to get his mind somewhat clear and push Billy off even if it didn't feel like the best thing to do right now.

"That's it, you're going on the back seat.", Steve mumbled, trying to calm down after that kiss.

Billy just laughed. "Oh, I'm so staying here."

Steve sighed. "Then just try to not get us killed."

"Sure.", Billy shrugged. 

Steve narrowed his eyes looking at Billy and waited a few seconds before he really started the engine and began driving to the nearest store. Of course, he was driving way worse than usual because although Billy really kept his hands to himself, he was staring at Steve the whole time.

The thought, their decided destination might not be the best idea first occurred to Steve when Billy suddenly started cursing. While he'd been sitting upright doing nothing the whole time, he was crouching down now, trying to get himself into the legroom of his car. Soon after Steve could see the reason for that. Max, Dustin, and Lucas were standing in front of the arcade that appeared to be located on the other side of the street from the store they wanted to go.

"Great idea, Harrington.", Billy grumbled. "She can't see me."

"You think, she'll tell your father?", Steve asked. For a second he thought about driving somewhere else, but he had already slowed down and that would definitely look weird.

"I not willing to take that chance.", Billy said. "Just you go and I'll stay here."

"Sounds like a great idea.", Steve said, rolling his eyes. He parked somewhat offside the parking area where nobody was running around.

Steve looked over his shoulder and saw that the kids hadn't even seen his car yet. "They'll probably get inside there soon."

"Afraid of making that purchase all on your own?", Billy teased. "Don't worry. Buying lube would look way more suspicious if we get in there together."

"I'm not scared of that.", Steve stated. "Just… You don't look all that comfortable down there."

"So you better hurry, so we get back to your place soon."

Steve sighed and nodded before he left the car and went to the store.

Well, stating that he wasn't scared might not have been entirely true. When Steve got in the store, he started to get painfully aware of all the people inside. It wasn't really crowded but there were a few elderly women, some of them he knew and some he didn't. He began with picking up some food, always checking with the checkout to find the best time and avoid standing in a queue. When he finally dared to grab a bottle of lube (of which he hoped it was the right one because he didn't look around the selection that much) and went to the checkout while breathing way faster than usual. 

The cashier didn't look like he cared for whatever Steve was buying and after everything disappeared into a brown paper bag, Steve could breathe more easily. He paid, carried the bag under his arm and stumbled right into Lucas, Max, and Dustin who'd been standing outside.

"Hey.", Dustin grinned at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Grocery shopping.", Steve said, trying not to let them see how much they'd just surprised him.

"I need to talk to you.", Max said. 

"What?", Steve put on a frown. But looking at those kids he could see this request didn't only surprise him.

"Yeah! What do you even want of him?", Dustin asked.

"How about some privacy?", Max snapped at the Lucas and Dustin. "It's none of your business.", she added.

Dustin looked at Steve as if he was about to call her off, but he just said "Come on you dipshits!" and added a sigh what got both of them to move their bikes away complaining while Max kept pulling Steve to the side to talk to him.

"You've seen him?" The angry expression on Max's face shifted into a more worried look. "Billy?"

Steve swallowed. He'd promised him not to expose him but this girl looked downright worried.

"I…", Steve mumbled, looking at the ground and trying to find the right words.

"He wasn't home last night.", Max said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure he's fine.", Steve said. He looked back at her now and hoped she was able to look past the words he just said.

"Well, if you see him, tell him he probably shouldn't come home now. His father… He destroyed all of his tapes, you now? The room looks like a mess and he even talked about selling the car."

"What?", Steve's jaw dropped.

"Do I really have to repeat this? Just… he better stay away for a while." Max looked like she was about to tear up. "He's so angry right now and I just don't want Billy to get hurt again."

Steve swallowed and nodded. "I make sure I'll talk to him if I see him."

"Tell him… I got some of his tapes before Neill could get them. Tell him, I'm sorry I couldn't save the rest."

"Shit… You're safe in there, right? Has he ever hurt you?", Steve asked.

"No, he doesn't touch me. My mom would kick him out in a matter of seconds.", Max nodded. "I wish she would do the same for him."

Steve nodded. "I tell him." He forced himself to smile just to maybe lighten her mood a little. "I make sure he stays safe."

"Thank you.", Max smiled as well even if her eyes still looked really sad. "I better go before these idiots do anything stupid." With that, she put her skateboard on the ground and got away, not without waving at Steve once more while he was trying he gather enough courage to face Billy again in the car. 

If Billy heard what had happened before, Steve worried he would head straight back home. On the other hand, he couldn't keep him from him. When he finally turned around and walked to the car he almost dropped the paper bag he was carrying under his arm and that he had almost forgotten about.

When Steve got in the car, Billy had still squeezed himself into the footwell of Steve's car.

"You sure took your sweet time, Harrington.", he grumbled. "They still there?"

Steve looked around and couldn't see a trace of the kids anywhere. "No, you can get up." He reached down to help Billy out of his position.

"Why were you taking so long?", Billy asked. Steve had already started the engine and gotten the car back onto the street.

"Max.", he said. "She asked me if I know where you are."

Billy cursed. "Well, you didn't tell her, did you?"

"No, I didn't.", Steve said.

"Good.", Billy said. He leaned didn't lean over but he moved his hand to the top of Steve's thigh, having a broad smirk on his face.

"But I think she knows, I'm lying.", Steve confessed.

Billy froze. "Why?", he asked. He took his hand away, staying on his side of the car now.

"She's smart, I guess. She just wanted to know if you're safe."

Billy swallowed. 

"And she said you can't come home.", Steve added although it made his throat turn dry and let a weird feeling rise in his stomach. Steve waited for Billy to say anything, ask something, but he just kept quiet so Steve thought it was best, just to get the rest out. "Your father made a mess out of your room and she told me he threatened to sell the car."

Because Steve didn't dare to look at Billy while he was driving, so in a streak of bravery, he took another turn to maneuver the car into an empty ally with quite some trees where nobody really drove trough. He made it stop at the side but his hands kept holding on to the wheel for a moment before he turned around to Billy. 

"What are you doing?", Billy asked. He almost didn't look like anything was wrong but Steve noticed how tense he was.

"I don't know.", Steve admitted. "You… maybe we should talk about it."

"We shouldn't.", Billy said. "Max shouldn't have told you any of that, it's not like he's never done any of this before. I know him, I grew up with him and I don't need Max or you to protect me."

"I'm not.", Steve said. "I said her I was going to tell you. We don't have to talk about that if you don't want to."

"You make it sound like this is a sensitive topic.", Billy was still talking in a really low tone and Steve wasn't sure how to react to that. 

"It is to me."

"Of course.", Billy snorted. "With the big house and the parents that leave you alone most of the time."

"That's not fair.", Steve said.

"No, it isn't.", Billy agreed. "Never said it was going to be."

Steve still looked at Billy while the boy kept his gaze right to the street in front of him. "Fuck…", Steve mumbled. "Are we really fighting over this now? I'm not telling you what to do, I just needed to tell you what Max said."

Billy sighed and his features softened a little before he finally turned around. "No. No, we aren't fighting." He even managed to raise a corner of his mouth into a half-smile. "Now stop looking at me as if I'm going to have a breakdown any second."

"Okay.", Steve felt relieved. 

"Will you drive us back to your place now?", Billy raised a brow. He finally started to look like his usual self.

Steve nodded and started the car again. From where he had brought them, he needed to make a three-point turn because this wasn't at all the direction to get home. He was looking forward to arriving back home, getting out of that care and getting some air.

But all that relief disappeared when Steve turned into the street his home was placed in. Even without being too observant there was no way he couldn't recognize the car that was driving a few hundred feet ahead of them. Even Billy noticed the way Steve's hands tensed up.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"Shit. Shit. Shit.", Steve mumbled, trying to lower the speed of his car to get more distance between them, even though there was no way for them to notice the two boys sitting in that car. "That's my dad's car."

Billy looked at the car in front of them. "You sure?"

As if it was answering the question, the turn signal appeared and Steve's parents turned into the gateway.

"Now that's not good isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave kudos and comment! This helps me so much to keep writing this story <3


	18. Out of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is not so much time left. Steve's dad is an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"And now?", Billy frowned. "Probably not the best time for me to be over, huh?"

Steve was already bewildered, scanning his mind for any trace the two of them could have left behind that was able to cause some trouble, but gladly, most things this morning happened in his own room and bathroom and he and Billy left no chaos behind. Billy's jacket was still there, of course, laying on the floor in Steve's room. What was still there as well were the traces of ash on the side of the pool where Billy had dragged his cigarettes on the armrest of one of the deck chairs and Steve's father would definitely not like to find those. One thing his parents also didn't like were visitors on the rare occasion when they were home. Most times Steve wasn't even allowed to have Nancy there those times. His father always stated he had to bear enough people when attended conferences or business meetings. He didn't want any more noise or people if it wasn't necessary.

"I have to clean up the ash outside before he finds it.", Steve said, still driving almost awkwardly slow, trying to buy them some time. "And I fear he'll send you home. If not right away, certainly later."

Billy swallowed. "Did you know, they'd come back?"

"Not really. They called a few days ago, said they would return some time this weekend. I forgot about it."

"Just get us back there. I'll think of something to do when I have to leave, don't worry. I just need my jacket. I have the car keys in there and I will need those."

"You're not going to go back there, are you?"

"I don't know. Probably not. Just get my car and put it somewhere else. At least I could crash in there if I…", Billy stopped talking when Steve pulled the car over to the driveway of his home and they were confronted with the sight of Steve's parents, emptying out the trunk of their car. Steve's mom immediately turned around when the car stopped behind her, smiled and waved to Steve, who hadn't been as terrified by his mother's smile like this anytime before. 

"Oh, I hate this.", Steve mumbled. "Let's just say we've been working on a school project.

"Whatever.", Billy grabbed the paper bag and followed Steve out of the car.

"Steve, darling! We're back.", Steve's mom said, walking over to him and hugging him tightly. "Where have you two been?"

"We just bought something for… a project.", Steve said while throwing a gaze over at Billy who tried his best not to start laughing.

"A school project?", Steve's mom asked.

Steve nodded. "I didn't expect you to be home so soon. I hope the drive wasn't too bad."

"No, no, everything was fine. We just wanted to spend some quiet time at home, you know?"

Steve swallowed. He knew. He just didn't like it that much.

"Who are you?", Steve's father had pulled a suitcase out of the car and put it to the ground before he turned around and directly faced Billy.

"Billy Hargrove, sir.", Billy said. "My family is new here and Steve and I are working on something together."

Steve was impressed. This boy definitely had his way of charming parents, even if this sadly won't work on Steve's dad. Or his own.

"Well, Steve probably told you, I prefer to not have any guests on the weekend. He can drive you home.", Steve's father said outright.

Steve suppressed a groan. "Can't we just finish the project? It's due to Monday."

"It won't take long.", Billy added.

"Half an hour.", Steve's dad decided. "And I want it to be quiet."

Steve just nodded, internally calling his father all the mean names he could think of but never say out loud. They had just added a few vacation days to the latest conference so he couldn't be near as exhausted and in need of some peace and quiet as he pretended to.

To not waste any of that already short period of time, Steve looked at Billy for a second and then started walking to his room, waiting for Billy to follow him.

"Is it just me or is your father a dick?", Billy said when they got upstairs and Steve closed the door.

"He's an asshole.", Steve agreed. He crossed his room with some big steps and got to the window to open it widely and lean outside to take a closer look. There was definitely a way to get down there or back up. Steve had used it a few times, even if he sprained his ankle once. Billy followed him, curious what Steve was up to. "It's not that high. When it's dark, they usually sit downstairs and watch TV. They won't notice if anyone climbed the rain gutter and you can step on there so it's not that dangerous."

Billy grinned. "That looks like a terrible idea."

"So…," Steve turned around to him "you're in?"

"Yeah.", Billy shook his head in disbelief. "Don't flatter yourself." 

"This won't be for long. They usually don't stay longer than a few days."

Billy walked over to the center of the room to pick up his jacket and put it back on. He even felt up the pocket to make sure the car keys were still where he'd left them. "Anyway. I better come up with another place to stay before you get tired of me being here.", he then said turning around to Steve. 

Steve came closer. "I don't think I will."

"Give it time.", Billy said with more than a hint of bitterness. "I mean, as fun as this is, this isn't quite the right place or time, don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?", Steve asked.

"Nothing.", Billy shook his head. "Just, it's going to be a lot of trouble and I don't want you to get too involved if I get things into a complete mess eventually."

"It's already a mess.", Steve said. He still looked at Billy, even if the other boy's gaze was avoiding him. 

"How would you know?", a smirk returned to Billy's face. "Never seen a mess in your life."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you classify as one." Steve had gotten another step closer and was now standing directly in front of Billy, slightly tilting his head. "I come with you if you want me to. Get your car. Watch out if your dad sees us. I'm stealthy, like a ninja.", Steve joked.

Billy laughed and shook his head again. "As much as I'd love to see that, you better clean up the mess I made by the side of the pool before you end up getting your ass grounded."

"You'll be careful, right? Going back there."

"Oh fuck off.", Billy said without losing the grin on his face. Then he leaned closer pressing his lips right on Steve's. He grabbed the collar of Steve's shirt and pulled him closer but without hugging him or getting so close they wouldn't be able to part again.

"Don't be a dick.", Steve mumbled after their lips parted but while they were still resting their foreheads together.

"He's not going to kill me outside the house in broad daylight, Harrington.", Billy said. He made a step back but traced Steve's slightly swollen lips with his thumb. "Jesus, you should really stop making out with guys up here. Look at you. Lips already so swollen but still craving for my attention. What would your father think?", he joked.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Do you ever stop talking?"

"If you make me.", Billy teased. 

"Maybe I will.", Steve grinned, approaching Billy once more. 

"I don't think there is enough time. At least for now."

"Well, then you'll just have to come back.", Steve said. It came out almost too honest.

"For you to make me shut up?", Billy grinned.

"Amongst other things.", Steve said. His gaze drifted to the paper bag that was now sitting on his desk right next to the breakfast tray. He should really think about how to get that down in the kitchen without making it appear as if he had an overnight guest.

"I better get going before your father kicks me out.", Billy said. 

"Probably. I'll walk you down."

Steve swallowed when he watched Billy open the door and walk down the stairs, following him on the food. He felt the eyes of his father on him, judging probably for the fact that their walking caused some noise. Steve followed Billy out of the front door and closed it behind himself as if to add another barrier between them and his parents.

"Shit.", Steve mumbled once Billy turned around to look at him once more.

"Clingy.", Billy teased almost silent.

Steve made a few steps forward but then stopped because from their position the chance was just too big for his parents to look through a window or for the neighbors to be nosy. His jaw tensed up while he tried not to react to this annoying feeling in his throat.

"I'll be fine, Harrington. See you later." Billy raised a hand to wave before he turned around and walk away. He was trying very hard to sound casual and would have probably fooled anyone else for one had to look really close to see that hint of fear in his eyes.

Steve followed him with his eyes until he disappeared behind a corner, fighting the urge to just run after him. He might even have stood there some time longer until he finally turned around and walked through their fence gate to get to the pool and clean up the ash before his father would detect that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave kudos and comment. This really helps me to continue this story <3


	19. Relationship advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is having a conversation with his mom that gives him some inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"Did you get to finish your project upstairs?"

Steve had brushed off the last traces of ash and just looked around once more when his mother's voice behind him caught his attention.

"Not really.", he admitted when she closed the door behind her, heading to one of the chairs where she often sat when she was here and the weather was as good as today. "Maybe I head over to him tomorrow or we try to work on that some more Monday morning before school."

"You really have to understand your father there. He is working an awful lot so we can have this nice house and when he's here he deserves to enjoy it, don't you think?"

Steve wanted to snot over that statement but he just nodded so he wouldn't upset his mom now.

"But I'm sorry, we returned so spontaneous and didn't give you a heads-up. I thought it would be a great surprise.", she smiled.

"No, I mean, I'm glad you two are back so early.", Steve said. "It's just, school's been pretty stressful and…"

"You wanna tell me about your week?"

Steve looked at her. Yeah, he was pretty sure about all of the things he wasn't able to tell her right now. Like most of the things, he's done with Billy and how he couldn't stop thinking about him. How he witnessed what was going on in that house between Billy and his dad not only once but twice. How maybe right now Steve's home was the only place that boy could safely stay. 

"I don't know, it's just been a lot. I actually found a cat, you know. Small Siamese kitten in the woods. Brought it to Mrs. Henderson and she's taking care of it now. Also, I was watching Dustin last night, that was fun.", Steve told her.

"A cat?", his Mom's eyes grew a little bigger. Steve knew the real reason for them not having a pet was that his father was even more against animals than visitors, even when they always said it was for his mom was allergic to them. 

"Yup.", Steve smiled. "Mrs. Henderson was really happy and it has a nice home there now."

"You do that often now? Being over there and watching that boy?"

"Sometimes.", Steve said. "Mrs. Henderson always insists in paying me afterward, but I just really enjoy spending time with Dustin or even his friends. These kids are great."

Steve's mom didn't seem too convinced on that. But she wasn't big on children, both his parents weren't. That's why Steve had probably more childhood memories of playing on his own or being put off with babysitters or others to take care of him than his parents. And also why there weren't any siblings after him.

"And Nancy?"

While she couldn't understand how much Steve liked these kids, she had been very fond of Nancy, still advocating on her behalf because, well, first of all, Nancy had been pretty much the first and so far only nice girl he'd been with. His mother had convinced his father a few times to let her come over anyway or to let Steve leave when he wasn't supposed to. When they broke up, she almost took it harder then he did, always asking what she was up to or if they'd gotten any closer again. Steve would have loved to see her reaction to the fact that he'd been making out with Billy just a few hours before. She would be shocked. Even though Steve imagined this to be quite hilarious, he was actually pretty sure that his mother would be more understanding of him dating a guy than his father. She would probably try to talk him out of that, but finally, she would let him decide. His dad most certainly wouldn't and didn't even totally approve of Nancy.

"We went to visit the cat on Thursday.", Steve told her. "She's still with Jonathan though. I don't think this is going to change soon."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, darling." Even though she looked at him all caring, this was more about her being sorry for herself than for him. Even though they did more talking now that Steve was over, they just led very different lives and she didn't seem to overly care about anything she couldn't quite relate to. Steve wasn't mad at her for that, but the fact that she and his dad were absent so very often probably helped with that. Made him care less and less, too.

"Don't be. I'm fine. We're friends. It's fine." He gave her a smile and hoped it looked convincing.

"Have I ever told you the story of me and your dad shortly before he proposed to me?", his mother asked.

Steve wasn't sure what she was talking about, so he shook his head.

"Your father," Steve's mom began, "Let's just say he had many options as a young man because he was popular and good looking and he was working hard on his career. We'd been going out a couple of times but then he started seeing this other girl. She was a couple of years older than me, a girl from out of town with a car and a ponytail. I was furious and I hated her and him for not seeing what kind of person she was." Even now, Steve's mom looked very angry at that memory as if it was still important. "But, the upshot was that I didn't give up. I didn't back down, even when it seemed as if I didn't stand a chance. And finally, your father asked me to be his wife and not her because, quite frankly, she was a slut and I was the better choice. Don't you think, she'll see eventually that you're the better choice, darling?"

Steve had to work hard not to roll his eyes on that story. It didn't surprise him for a bit that his father had been a douchebag pretty much from the beginning, going after every girl that offered herself to him. The true morality of the story, at least in his opinion was, that his mom should have looked for someone better in the first place instead of reacting on jealousy. After all, his dad never really changed. He might have gotten her a nice house and more than enough money to spend on the things she liked, but Steve knew she only accompanied him to all those meetings and conferences because she couldn't trust him. This was not the kind of relationship he wanted to take as an example.

"I like Jonathan. He's a nice guy. I just want her to be happy, to be honest.", Steve said to hopefully end this talk because it started to get really depressing, being reminded of the shitty marriage his parents were leading.

"Maybe you're right and you'll find another girl. A nice one you can marry and start a family with."

Wow, now that conversation started to get really uncomfortable. "Sure.", Steve just added, hoping it would stop her from going deeper into that topic. Right now his interest in girls to marry or build a family was vanishingly small but there was no need for her to know that. Also, he wondered where Billy was right now. Whether he'd been walking directly to his home or if he waited for the best or safest opportunity. Even if Steve didn't wish for her to witness any of this chaos with Billy and his dad, Steve somehow wished for Max to be there when Billy picked up his car, to see him be safe before he went off again. Even though they didn't seem to have the best relationship, they cared for each other and it was so obvious that she worried at the moment. Steve worried, too.

"Not your favorite topic, hm?", his mother grinned. "Don't worry. You're still young. Plenty of time to choose the path you want to follow."

"Yeah, thanks, mom. I think I'll get upstairs now. Finish up on some homework or something."

"Sure, darling. I'll be here if you need anything. Such a nice day." With the last statement, Steve's mom laid down on the deck chair, sighed and closed her eyes to lay in the sunshine.

Steve couldn't avoid being reminded of the way Billy had laid there, his shirt still unbuttoned, how he looked like something just made up from Steve's very own imagination. He turned around and headed towards his room before this situation ended up even weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please leave kudos and comment. It helps me a lot to keep continuing this story further <3


	20. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's taking Billy ages to get back to Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

It was only mid-afternoon and Steve was already losing his mind, almost jumping out of his skin every time he heard an unusual noise or even the sound of a car in the distance. He even tried sitting down and getting some school work done but this, too, ended with him running up and down his room so it probably couldn't be called a success. Even with now more people present in here in this house, it was way too quiet for Steve's liking. It was as if someone had pressed the mute button on life. 

The only good thing was that Billy wasn't here to see Steve running around like an actual crazy person. That boy would probably make fun of him for being worried in the first place or tease him for missing Billy. On the other hand, Steve wouldn't care so much, if he would just be here right now. Safe and close to him. That sounded way better than the alternative both of them were heading to on this day. Steve waiting for the day to pass and Billy to return and him for the right moment to get himself into danger as if there even such thing. It was the weekend. Billy's dad was probably sitting at home, waiting and being angry. Listening just as observant as Steve does and probably for the exact same sounds, just what they wanted to do was totally different. He shouldn't have let him go alone, no matter what Billy said. They could have driven around in Steve's car, somewhere out of sight maybe to give them little more options of what to do, but Steve would even be fine just sitting next to him and talking right now. That sounded nice. Dammit, he probably was clingy. So much to not getting oneself affected by this. Even if Steve didn't want to dive into this thought any deeper right now, there was no denying that there were some feelings involved, at least on his side. And Billy… Who even knew what was on that boys mind? The only thing Steve was fairly certain about was, that the fact, Billy's been showing up here in the middle of the night before sleeping in a bed with him could be considered a good sign.

But a good sign for what? Steve couldn't keep himself from thinking how weird it would be to go from dating Nancy Wheeler to actually dating Billy Hargrove and not only because he was a guy. He just was pretty much the opposite of her in most ways. Of course, it wasn't weird in terms of how Steve felt but in terms of the outside appearance, this would give. If anyone would find out what they were doing, there would be lots of talking and gossip going on and both their parents would find out sooner or later. But apart from worrying about that to cause more trouble, Steve didn't have many concerns overall. Sure, he was wondering what it was about that boy that made him feel so much so fast. But he wasn't ashamed of what happened. Keeping quiet was more about protecting what they had instead of keeping it to themselves, at least as far as Steve was concerned.

Steve stayed awake pretty long on that night, not even considering going to bed when it turned dark outside. He opened the window before he went down to have dinner with his parents, so Billy could get in, even if he wasn't there yet. But he didn't get in, even later when Steve sat next to the window to look outside. It was already really cold in his room because it was windy and chilly outside, but he didn't even think about closing the window, even when he undressed sometime later to get into his bed. It was after midnight when he turned the lights out. Steve's parents went to bed way earlier, after he heard them argue about something downstairs. He wasn't in the mood though, to bother with any of their bullshit. Not while Billy still wasn't here. He was also pretty sure he wouldn't be able to sleep until he got back.

Anyway, the combination of the cold air inside the room and the thick sheets that created some warmth around him caused him to fell asleep sometime later that night and just woke up when the sky already turned to a pastel dark blue in the very early morning hours because he heard some groans from his window. Steve immediately blinked his eyes open when he recognized the figure of Billy, who closed the window behind him and then got over to the bed after getting rid of his leather jacket.

"Shit, you're freezing.", Steve mumbled, feeling the cold Billy's body was radiating when he pulled him closer. "Where have you been?"

"Fell asleep.", Billy answered short-spoken. "Sorry."

"You're okay, right?", Steve asked, trying to make out anything in the darkness in his room, but he could only see vague forms because the sun hadn't risen enough.

"Shut up. I'm fine.", Billy said. Even if the choice of words seemed a little harsh, it sounded really soft when he said this. "Found Max. I didn't tell her, I'm here but I'm sure, she knows."

"She's smart.", Steve said.

"She's a little shit.", Billy said jokingly. "But I guess I owe her."

"Where did you meet her?" 

"I walked around a little, to pass the time. Stumbled upon her and these other shitheads."

"Dustin and Lucas."

"Whatever. She told me she's got some of my tapes and, yeah, she pretty much told me the same thing, she'd told you earlier. Not to come home and stuff. I don't know. I've never been off for more than… well, a weekend. I was thinking about going back there Monday morning. To pick up Max. Face him briefly, you know? What's the worst thing he could do?"

"I could think of a few things.", Steve said almost silent. He didn't like the idea a bit, but he also feared they could be too loud if they started arguing now. Billy still felt so cold and having Steve's father walk in on them wasn't going to make things easier for them.

"I know.", Billy nodded, pulling himself closer to Steve. "It's going to be fine, I promise. I just need to solve this at home and face him. It's about being responsible. I can't have him drive Max to school or anything. Or making her life shittier by destroying my room even more."

"She told you to stay away, didn't she?"

"I told you, it's going to be okay, alright?", Billy sighed and before Steve could say anything in return, he moved his head a little forward to meet Steve's lips for a kiss. "Shit… Why is it so cold in here?", Billy mumbled. "How about you make me forget about that for now?"

Steve chuckled and brought his hands to Billy's half unbuttoned shirt to fully open it. "Could be, because I had my window open all night.", Steve grinned. "Also, I'll try my best to be of assistance to that." With that, he ran his hands over Billy's still pretty cool skin causing that boy to gasp and make shivers run all over his body.

Billy cupped Steve's face with his hand, leaning into his touches. "Damn… I missed you, princess." Of course, he was teasing but this didn't make what he said any less honest.

Steve was pretty glad, Billy wouldn't be able to see him blush right now. "Shut up…", he mumbled. "I missed you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please leave kudos and comment down below. This helps me so much with writing every single day and adding more to that story <3


	21. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the misunderstanding. I just reuploaded the chapter. I forgot to copy a few lines. Now it should be good.
> 
> Summary:  
> Billy and Steve share Steve's bed at night. I'm sure you can already guess what's happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes were made by me. (Including not uploading the whole chapter in the beginning. I'm sorry for everyone who got confused...)

Billy was kissing him again. The kiss was way slower now than the ones they shared before. Maybe it was because they were both tired because it was the middle of the night but maybe they just felt like they had the time now because, at this moment, nobody was going to ruin that moment. As soon as Steve opened his mouth for Billy, the other one's tongue pushed right in. Billy sucked at his mouth and his lips, his hand now gripping Steve's hair, pulling him even closer.

"Fuck…", Billy mumbled. 

"What?" Steve was still holding onto Billy's upper body, letting his hands run over every bit of now warmer skin he could reach.

"Still can't believe we're doing this.", Billy admitted before planting a kiss on Steve's neck. "Or that you feel so good."

Steve felt the corners of his mouth rise. "You've still not gotten used to this?", he joked.

"Laying in the bed with Steve Harrington? I highly doubt this will ever be the case.", Billy said and grinned.

This statement got Steve feeling all warm and fuzzy and he was glad, Billy wouldn't quite be able to see the idiot face he was making right now. 

"Now, let's get you out of your clothes. There are way too many layers…", Billy decided. He managed to get up unto his knees which made the bed creak. He pulled Steve up as well and immediately grabbed the hem of his t-shirt to pull it over the other one's head. It was still cold as hell in here but Billy was pressing his chest back against Steve's in a matter of seconds. Steve was now pushing Billy's already opened shirt over his shoulders so it fell on the bed behind him.

Steve brought his attention to Billy's chest now, teasing his nipples with his fingers and his tongue until the other boy gasped and pushed him back a little. 

"Pants.", Billy decided, leaving no room for discussion on that topic. 

Steve grinned, bringing his hands to the button of Billy's jeans. He could already feel a bulge down there, getting him really excited. By now he was achingly hard himself. There wasn't any time or need for more teasing right now which is, why he just pulled down Billy's tight jeans, why he returned the favor to the pair of short Steve was wearing to sleep.

"Why are you even wearing clothes in here?", Billy chuckled. He pushed Steve back onto the sheets and kicked his own pants down further.

"First of all, it's ass cold in here.", Steve explained before Billy got him silent with reaching for his dick while kissing him. Billy got there hips touching in a way it created friction for both of them now, causing both their breath to go more heavily. "Also, I don't live here alone.", Steve added after a moment.

With that, Billy stopped whatever grinding movement he was doing with his hips and pushed his upper body up a little to look at Steve.

"Your parents…", Billy finally got out. 

"What?", Steve needed a moment to get enough blood back into his brain to process this.

"Don't want them to come in just because you're being too loud.", Billy teased, grabbing one of Steve's thigh with one hand, while he used the other arm to keep himself up.

"They won't.", Steve said out of breath. "Door's closed."

"And they won't hear us?", Billy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know.", Steve gasped. "Don't care, either." He bucked up his hips, desperate to find the same friction, he did seconds before.

Billy chuckled. "Fuck, that's hot." He buried his face in Steve's neck sucking on his skin and causing him to moan. 

"Their room is downstairs.", Steve explained a little later. "Not directly under here as well. We would have to be really loud to get their attention in the middle of the night."

"That a challenge?", Billy grinned. 

"What?", Steve smirked. "You're gonna be that loud?"

"No. But maybe you are.", Billy said, a sound of threat in his voice.

"Oh, am I?", Steve wanted to sound cool but lost it the second, Billy brought attention to his dick again, turning him into a moaning mess, uncontrollably bucking upward into that touch. Billy chuckled and teased him even more with only letting himself lightly touch Steve and stopping every now and then. Steve's whole body was a hot mess right now. The silent noises Billy got out of him were almost more whines than moans right now, only interrupted by a gasp or him begging "Please." He was leaking precum now and started sweating. 

"You sound so pretty, princess. Begging me to touch you. So desperate.", Billy said with a husky voice. 

"Please.", Steve repeated. By now it was a little lighter in their room but he was only seeing stars and sparks, unable to focus.

"Looking so beautiful. Want me to make you come, pretty boy?" He teased Steve once more, watching his body twitch.

"Yes, please.", Steve brought up between hasty breaths.

Billy smiled, following up his words with action by now stroking Steve with a firm grip and a steady pace, causing him to come within seconds. Of course, that boy got loud, moaning and groaning and Billy had to move himself up a little to silence him with his own mouth, working him all the way through his orgasm, while Steve even shivered slightly. Billy pulled him closer and hugged him.

Steve obviously needed a moment to come down again. But when he finally came to breath, he thought about their little trip to the shop earlier. "How about we try that lube we bought?", he suggested.

"I don't think this is a good idea right now.", Billy seemed unsure.

"You wanted to earlier", Steve looked back at him, not quite sure what to do with that statement.

"Yeah, I did.", Billy chuckled. "Let's wait with that until there's really nobody to hear us. I have a feeling, it's going to get loud and you couldn't even handle to stay quiet with me just jerking you off."

"Wow, you make it sound so classy.", Steve rolled his eyes.

"Oh, my bad, princess.", Billy kissed him again. "Should have started with saying that this was the most beautiful sight I've ever been presented with."

Although he almost said this in that sarcastic manner he used so often, his words didn't stay without effect causing Steve to blush again. To cover that up, Steve brought his hand down to Billy's dick that was still craving attention after the boy had just watched Steve climax a moment ago. "Okay, we wait with that. No objection against this though, right?", Steve asked. He pushed Billy onto his back to have a better angle and watched him clench the sheets with one of his hands.

"Never.", Billy gasped.

"Good." Steve kissed Billy, slowly working his way down his chest and belly while continuously stroking Billy's dick until he got his face down there. 

Billy was looking down at Steve when the other boy closed his mouth around the leaking tip of his dick, while still having a grip on the base.

"Fuck…", Billy mumbled. Just to be careful, he brought one arm up to his mouth to keep himself quiet just in cast. And only seconds later he definitely needed to bite down there because Steve started kissing and sucking on him down there, making obscene noises while looking up at him with those big doe eyes looking way too beautiful for a guy just having a dick in his mouth. With his free hand, Billy reached for Steves' hair, gripping into that but without being forceful. By now it didn't take him long to come as well, somehow managing to keep himself quiet without losing eye contact with Steve the whole time which felt strangely intimate for both of them.

A few moments later, Steve disappeared for a moment, coming back with a towel to clean both of them up a little, before crawling back into Billy's arms, letting himself be pulled close.

"Is it just me or is it pretty warm in here now?"

"It's because your body's literally a thousand degrees.", Steve said and chuckled. "At least if you don't fall asleep outside before."

"Oh, I don't think this is just on me.", Billy said. He kept quiet for a moment and then added: "I'm sorry you had to wait. I hope I've made up for that."

Steve turned his face so he could look into Billy's eyes. "This isn't about making up for anything.", he shook his head. "I was just worried."

"I'm sorry.", Billy repeated, looking at Steve in all honesty. "I mean it."

Steve nodded and raised one corner of his mouth into a half smile. "Okay.", he said. "Let's just try to get a few hours of sleep before we have to deal with tomorrow. …or today, I guess."

"Sounds good to me.", Billy swallowed. He was never one for cuddling but he pulled Steve close when his breath slowly got longer and his body calmed down before he fell asleep. This was very dangerous and Billy already worried about the nights he wouldn't have this because Steve wasn't there and how it would keep him from falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please leave kudos and comment. This helps me so much to continue writing this story every day. <3


	22. Sunday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy spent the night at Steve's. The next morning doesn't start that pleasant for any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty late today, I hope you don't mind. I hope, I can put up the next chapter a little earlier tomorrow, but work is just crazy now. As usual, this is unbetaed and all mistakes were made by me.

After that night and especially the early morning activities, it sure was no wonder, neither one of them woke up for breakfast time. 

Even if Steve's father wasn't a domestic type of person, on Sundays he liked to sit down and enjoy a big breakfast and he and Steve's mom preferred to have Steve down for that. Usually, this was no problem, because Steve was used to waking up early if he hadn't been attending a party the day before. On this day the lack of sounds aroused some suspicions and when nobody answered after his father called, Steve's mom went upstairs to check on him.

When Steve's mom knocked on his door, little did she know she was waking two boys with this, still holding onto each other in a tight embrace. Steve immediately blinked his eyes open and needed a second to regain orientation. Being awake so early had surely messed up his sleep rhythm and he needed a second to understand, what just had happened.

"Are you up, darling?" The voice of his mother just a few feet away and behind the closed door sent unpleasant shivers through his whole body.

"Not really.", Steve mumbled, looking into Billy in sheer terror while the other boy seemed to have no idea what to do. "I've been up pretty late." Did he really lock the door? 

"Your father already called you down.", his mom already sounded a little annoyed and Steve was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to get around this.

"Five minutes? I just need to get dressed.", he offered.

"Hurry.", was the last thing, his mom said before both Steve and Billy could hear steps from the stairs.

"Shit.", Steve mumbled. He sat up and rubbed his face. He felt like he could use to lay down for some more hours. Also not being close to Billy reminded him of how cold it still was inside here.

"I should go.", Billy said. He stood up before Steve could and got into his pants before the other boy was able to admire the sight.

"Are you hungry?"

"What?", Billy turned his head around to look at him with a frown.

"I'm sure you heard what I just said." Steve got up and started to get dressed. "I won't be down there for more than half an hour."

"Are you going to steel me some waffles or what?", Billy rolled his eyes.

"No. But we could drive somewhere afterward.", Steve offered.

"No way.", Billy said.

"Why?"

"You, taking me to get breakfast is going to look hella suspicious. We're not having that.", Billy decided.

"We could drive somewhere else. Not here. I don't know.", Steve shrugged. "Or we just drive around."

"Or I just leave when you go have your Sunday morning family time.", Billy said. "Don't want to be interrupting." He started buttoning up a shirt while Steve was putting on his t-shirt.

"You don't want to hang out?", Steve looked at Billy when he was ready.

The expression on Billy's face turned into a smile. "You're so fucked up, you know that?"

Steve tilted his head and rolled his eyes. "I need to get down.", he said. 

"I know." Billy sighed and closed his eyes for a second before he came over to Steve. "Fuck." He rolled his eyes looking at Steve. "I won't be able to stay away from you, anyway."

"Where do you have your car?", Steve asked. He walked another step closer to Billy so they now were standing right in front of each other, bodies so close they were almost touching.

Billy pushed forward, kissing Steve almost softly and grabbing his waist to pull him closer. He then described to Steve where his car was standing right now. It wasn't that far but a pretty creepy place in Steve's opinion, right next to a forest.

"What are you going to tell your parents?", Billy asked.

"Maybe that we're finishing up that school project.", Steve shrugged. "Or that I'm babysitting Dustin."

"I hope your lies will be better, once you actually need them.", Billy smirked. "Now get down. And don't let me wait, pretty boy."

Steve grinned and grabbed Billy's shirt to pull him in for a kiss once more. "You don't know how much I need my parents to leave right now."

"Oh, I think I get the idea.", Billy laughed.

"Steve!" Both Billy and Steve froze when they heard the voice of Steve's father downstairs.

"He sounds angry.", Billy got a little pale.

"It's okay.", Steve said. "Give me thirty minutes."

Even if he didn't like it, he left Billy there, got to the door, opened it up and made his way downstairs. Steve was listening closely whether he could hear Billy climb down the outside of the house right now, but either he waited or he just didn't make any sounds.

"You took your time.", Steve's father stated when Steve got downstairs and sat down in his chair. There were coffee and juice and also eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Steve wasn't very hungry though.

"Sorry. I was up late last night and I need to leave pretty soon."

"What have you planned?", Steve's mom asked.

"I better meet Billy again to finish up this project." Mentally, Steve was cursing Billy right now because he felt like he really was a shitty liar. "It's due on Monday."

"You meet him at his place?", Steve's father raised a brow.

"Can't really bring him here, do I?", Steve tilted his head and then scooped himself some food on his plate.

"It's Sunday.", his father stated. "You sure, you need to work for school today?"

"If I want to graduate.", Steve shrugged. "I would prefer doing nothing either, but it's so close to finishing school now, I shouldn't really mess up anything."

"I'm sure, you're doing great.", Steve's mom said.

"Well, I'm sure, there is room for improvement.", Steve's father said.

"When are you leaving again?", Steve asked. Blurting this out almost made him blush, but gladly his parents didn't mind this change of topic that much. They were probably thinking about leaving just as much as he was.

"Soonish.", his father said. "We're staying for a couple of days and then meet up with some colleges on the coast before I'm heading to the next conference."

"When exactly?", Steve asked. There were many reasons for why he would like to know when he would have this house to himself again and he kept telling himself that not every single one had to do with Billy. Even if no other came to his mind just yet.

"Wednesday probably.", Steve's father said. "Already tired of us, son?"

"No.", Steve lied. "I just like to know how long you are staying."

"You're sure you can handle everything here?", his mom asked.

"It's not his first time.", his father stated. "As long as he doesn't break anything or make a mess, he's going to be fine."

"I won't make a mess.", Steve said, already tired of having this conversation again. "I should get going soon. It's pretty late." 

He didn't eat much but it wasn't like he was particularly hungry right now. Ever since he got up, he felt something was pulling him back to Billy. Right now he didn't care, what this was, he just wanted to let himself fall in this direction because nothing had ever felt that right. He wanted things to be easy for a day because he didn't forget what Billy's plans for tomorrow were. And even if he wasn't going to face his father, they both still had to go to school and Steve didn't even want to imagine how this was going to put all of this to the test. How could they be as close without showing anyone? Walking around school, practice, showering. Fuck, this was going to be harder, than he thought. Steve was already half hard just imagining Billy in there, all sweaty after practice, butt-naked in the showers. This was going to be really awkward unless they tried to avoid each other. Steve wasn't sure how that would work out when even being apart for just a few minutes felt like hell like he was missing something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story so far, please comment and leave kudos. All those comments really help me to continue writing. :)  
> You can also write me on [tumblr](https://confettibites.tumblr.com/). I always love hearing from all of you <3


	23. Sitting in the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is heading out to find Billy. They sit in his car for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"When do you think you'll be back?"

Steve had already packed some alibi school things into a backpack along with some money in case Billy wouldn't be bitching about that. Steve was glad, that he took the money from Mrs. Henderson because right now asking his father would be a little suspicious. He got almost out of the door when he still caught the attention of his old man.

"I don't know.", Steve shrugged. "When we're finished, I guess."

"Don't be too late. I don't want you bothering other families on a Sunday."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'll be back in time.", he said.

Steve didn't bother to turn around once more or saying goodbye to his mom who was again sitting outside right now. Instead, he just opened the door and got outside as fast as he could, before his father could come up with something else to annoy him. But gladly, he had something to look forward to and it didn't take any longer than getting behind the wheel to get that warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach and his heart rate up. Billy had been pretty damn right about this. Steve was quite fucked up at the moment, but he had a feeling, this wasn't entirely his fault.

The directions Billy had given him were pretty vague, mostly because this abandoned road he was supposedly parking, had no special landmarks or anything. Just miles and miles of trees and pretty straight-forward asphalt road leading right through. Steve drove extra slowly so he wouldn't miss the blue Camaro parking there. But even so, he got almost to the end of the road without seeing anything when an almost quiet honk got him to break and turn his head around to see where it came from. Steve turned his car and when he was driving back, he was finally able to see the car, that was driven quite a bit off the road. Billy had gotten out by now. He was leaning against the side of the car, smoking a cigarette. Steve almost felt embarrassed that just seeing that bow standing there was enough to put a broad smile on his own face. He tried to bite his tongue but failed. Instead, he just tried to park his car somewhere by the side of the road, got out and walked through the still slightly moist scrub of the forest over to Billy, who was trying to look cool and casual but failed just as much as Steve did.

"You took your time.", Billy said.

"I thought you were standing on the road.", Steve frowned. "Couldn't see the car at first."

"That is pretty much the point.", Billy said. "Don't want anyone to drive by and see it, as you may know. Your car, on the other hand, couldn't be called particularly well hidden." Billy looked over at Steve's car and raised a brow.

"Literally nobody is ever driving here. This road is just not leading anywhere and I highly doubt anyone will see it."

"I'm sorry to destroy your worldview but yours wasn't the first car to come by and I'm not here for that long.", Billy said.

"Whatever.", Steve shook his head and let his gaze drift to the side while he leaned against the car next to Billy. "If anyone even recognizes my car, all they're going to think is that I'm in here somewhere taking a piss or that I ran out of gas. Nobody will be bothering, so let's just keep it there. Or drive somewhere. I pretty much got an alibi until tonight and I don't intend to stand here in the middle of nowhere and freeze my ass off."

Billy grinned and then dropped his cigarette but on the ground. It got out immediately because the moss their still had drops of water on it, causing a hissing sound. "Still wild about taking me on a date, Harrington?" Billy looked over at him with a provoking smirk.

"I might be.", Steve said, raising his gaze to look right into those blue eyes. "But I'm fine with doing anything really."

"You literally have no standards, do you, pretty boy?" Billy turned himself around to stand in front of Steve, putting his hands on Steve's hip and waist and then leaning in to kiss him. "Get in the car." He then ordered, after taking another look at the street to see if anyone was watching them. 

Steve was happy to do so, but it was rather because it was cold out here and not because he feared they might be seen. Also, the car smelled like Billy and so he would be fine to just stay there. 

"I like your car.", Steve said, leaning back against the seat. He watched Billy still be a little uneasy, but he softened a little when Steve started talking.

Billy looked over at Steve, trying to see a hint of sarcasm there but he couldn't find it. Billy's mouth curved into a smile. "I like your stupid face.", he mumbled.

Steve's smile just got wider. "Do you?", he teased.

"Yeah, shut up.", Billy shook his head. 

Steve turned around in his seat, getting over at Billy's side and straddling the other boy's lap almost clumsily. Billy didn't mind and put his arms around him, pulling him slightly closer.

"My parents are leaving on Wednesday.", Steve said. 

"Look who's all excited about that.", Billy grinned. He leaned forward to kiss the other boy's neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"It's going to be easier, once they're gone."

"Oh, it's not gonna be easy.", Billy said, pulling back to look into Steve's eyes again. "It's going to be a disaster beginning tomorrow. Can't even imagine looking at you without touching…" He kissed Steve, pushing his tongue into the other one's mouth. "Or tasting.", he mumbled.

Steve swallowed and nodded. "It's going to work out. We just try to avoid each other. And meet after school."

"I'll be busy driving Max around. And knowing you, you probably end up babysitting all of Hawkins' preteens."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I don't even babysit them that often.", he said. "And it's not like we have tons of other options, do we? Without having anyone to find out about this."

"I can't think of anything either.", Billy said. His fingers were absently trailing up and down the length of Steve's back. "I already see this ending in a lot of trouble for both of us."

"Maybe it won't."

Billy looked at him in disbelief. "I don't think the question is if we fuck this up but rather how much.", he said. "Like some gossiping because someone notices all the staring or someone walking in on us making out in an empty classroom."

"Fuck, that sounds hot.", Steve said, repositioning himself on Billy's lap.

"You're into that? Getting caught?", Billy sounded surprised.

"Not the someone walking in part.", Steve rolled his eyes. "More the making out part."

"Oh, that we can do.", Billy cupped Steve's face again and pulled him close to kiss him, while Steve let his hands run over the exposed part of the other boy's chest, trying to get closer. 

But as soon as Steve started to open up the first button of Billy's shirt while Billy was gripping his hair and kissing his neck, Steve could hear his stomach growling and immediately leaned back to look at Billy with a frown.

"Oh, you're not going to shut up about this, are you?", Billy sighed.

"You're hungry.", Steve said. "Let's go grab some food. I couldn't really eat earlier as well."

"We better drive somewhere out of this hellhole because if anyone sees us eating out somewhere, I swear…", Billy grumbled.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I know a place."

"Fine.", Billy still didn't look like he would stop complaining about their way there and somehow Steve considered this to be pretty funny. "Stop grinning, Harrington!"

Steve rolled his eyes.

"What?", Billy asked.

"You're still calling me by my last name."

"You prefer it when I call you princess?", Billy teased. He was leaning forward now hovering with his lips right in front of Steve's mouth.

The way that phrase reminded Steve of last night, sent a rush of warmth all through his body. He put his arms around Billy's neck and pulled him in to kiss him.

Billy chuckled. "I knew, you'd be into that. That's just what I thought when I first saw you. Why do people keep referring to him as king Steve while this guy is clearly a princess."

"Do you ever stop talking?", Steve asked, even if most of his annoyance right now was acted and he actually liked the thought that Billy was thinking of him since they first met. 

"Since you insist on us driving somewhere and I won't be able to find a proper use for my mouth, probably not."

"Plenty of time afterward.", Steve said.

"Let's get going then.", Billy said.

Steve agreed and somehow managed to get off Billy's lap even if it didn't feel the right thing to do. It was definitely right to get him some food. He probably didn't eat much since breakfast yesterday and Steve didn't even want to think further of this because it made him want to kill Billy's dad way more than he already did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed reading. This helps me a lot to continue this story every day <3


	24. Almost pleasent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is very determined to get some breakfast for him and Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

They took Steve's car to drive out of town. And, of course, Billy was complaining pretty much the whole time that they were in the middle of nowhere and this was a terrible idea in the first place because two guys just shouldn't go have brunch on a Sunday because that looked super weird. Steve didn't really add anything to this mainly because he thought this was rather entertaining and he liked the way Billy was talking and not just sitting there all quiet.

The destination he chooses for getting some food took about a half an hour drive to get there and was somewhere, he only had been once before. He knew nobody that would drive that far on a Sunday and also this was a place where many passersby got so there was really not so much reason for worrying. 

Around midway, Billy had stopped his series of complaints and just sighed. He leaned forward to take a closer look at the car radio and search for some tapes. He found some in the glovebox and read the written-on list of songs that were on each cassette. 

"Looking for something?", Steve looked over to see a huge frown on Billy's face.

"Your taste in music for example.", he stated.

Steve grinned. "Most of them are pretty old. Made them over a year ago. I listen to the radio mostly, to be honest."

"Doesn't make it better.", Billy shook his head. "I would offer to give you some but my own collection has lately suffered some minor inconveniences." 

Steve had almost forgotten about what Billy's father had done while he was away. Hopefully, Max was able to save some of the stuff he liked most.

"I'm sorry.", Steve said.

"It's stupid anyway.", Billy said and shoved the tapes back into the glovebox, creating a little mess in there.

Steve reached to the radio and turned it on. Although he was pretty sure this was not at all the kind of music, Billy usually listened to, Steve thought it might help him not to think about going back home right now. 

"You're okay, right?", Steve asked after a while.

"Peachy.", Billy stated without sounding like that was the least bit true.

"We don't even have to go in there and sit together if you don't like that. I mean, maybe we can order some stuff as takeout or we sit apart or whatever."

Steve could see from the corner of his eyes that Billy turned around to him, not looking quite as moody as before. "No, I'm fine. Let's do this.", he said. He reached over with his hand to caress the side of Steve's face. Steve leaned into the touch just slightly, careful to pay enough attention to the road. "This week's been awful in almost every way but you so don't think that I'm mad at you or something. If anything I'm just thankful."

Steve looked over at Billy for a second. He still looked a little stressed out but he also looked honest and this almost made Steve tear up. 

"Now look at the street before you get us both killed.", Billy said and chuckled when Steve returned his gaze to the front still a little puzzled. 

"We have terrible timing, don't we.", Steve said.

"Or the best.", Billy shrugged. "If it hadn't started shitty in the first place I probably would have missed you in my yard and I highly doubt things would be any different now then they were before."

"I can't believe it's not even a week.", Steve said.

"Because you're already getting sick of me?", Billy tested.

"Because I feel like I couldn't do without you anymore.", Steve said and got Billy silent for a while.

"You could.", he finally said. "I'm sure, you could."

"I don't think it would feel right.", Steve shrugged.

"Oh shut up.", Billy mumbled.

Steve grinned. "You're full of shit, you know that?"

"That's rich, coming from you.", Billy said. "Now, how far is it? Just for me to know when we're leaving and I'm allowed to make you moan again."

Steve swallowed and looked over at the other boy for a second, almost deciding to stop right here on the street and get in the back seat before getting breakfast. But that was a terrible idea. 

"It's basically over there.", he finally said and pointed to a couple of houses they could see in the distance. "A few minutes. You'll have to be patient."

It was almost ten minutes because they had to drive through the town to get near the highway where the place was, Steve had in mind. He was low-key relieved once he saw it was open because he'd been here years ago and it would have sucked if this place had closed for good in the meantime. "Finally.", he said. "I'm starving."

Steve first got out of the car after he grabbed the money from out of his backpack and put it in his pocket. Then he waited for Billy to get out as well. He kind of expected the other one to be more distant now that they were more or less around people, but he walked really close to him in a way their fingers touched from time to time until they got inside. It wasn't crowded in the place and they chose a place to sit that was somewhat off from where most people sat. This place looked like a typical diner and Billy sat down opposite of Steve, probably to make sure they kept themselves from touching each other.

It didn't take long for an elderly lady with a strong smell of menthol cigarettes to appear and get their order. Billy was really charming interacting with her what made Steve raise an eyebrow and just watch that but the woman seemed rather busy and got off to get their food. Before Steve could ask about what this almost flirty attitude was about, Billy was asking him a question.

"You got the money from your dad?", Billy asked. He still seemed a bit restless, looking around for a familiar face almost infecting Steve with this behavior.

"No. It's mine. I didn't want to have any more interaction with him this morning than I already did.", steve explained.

Billy put on a frown. "You shouldn't have to pay for me.", he said.

"You're fine with my dad paying for this but not with me?", Steve frowned.

"Your dad is a dick.", Billy said. "With lots of money."

"Paying won't hurt me. I help Mrs. Henderson with watching Dustin or driving him around at least once a week and I already feel bad for taking the money because I actually enjoy it. I don't need it."

"Fine. Let's just say I owe you one.", Billy said. Steve was pretty sure that he wasn't comfortable with this but since they already ordered, this wasn't the time to discuss this further.

Sooner as they expected, the waitress brought them their food and since they were both pretty hungry they started eating. Steve didn't miss that Billy kept looking around every time someone entered or left this place but nobody there was in any way familiar and after a while, he started to relax a little which also helped with Steve's tension.

Billy was the first one to finish eating and so he just leaned back and looked over at Steve.

"It's not as bad, really.", Billy said after a while.

"The food?"

"That was great. I mean the place.", Billy said.

"It's quiet and stuff. Nobody here who could notice us.", Steve agreed.

"Quite nice.", Billy nodded and put on a smirk. "Almost pleasant. Like really dating."

"Almost?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Harrington.", Billy chuckled. "Just, I guess we could do this from time to time. Get somewhere else."

"Sounds good to me.", Steve smiled. "But I'm also pretty eager to leave again if you know what I mean." Steve tilted his head.

"I think I do.", Billy licked his lips. "Let's get outta here before I do anything stupid."

Steve grinned and nodded. He then waved to the waitress to pay for there meals, while Billy already got up and headed to the door. Steve followed him a second later. 

It wasn't the best weather outside. It was grey and pretty chill, but Steve's mood was great. Even greater when Billy ignored the fact that they were in a public parking lot when he pushed Steve against the car and kiss him as if they had been apart for ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed reading. This helps me a lot to continue this story <3  
> If you want to chat or just get in touch, feel free to write me on Tumblr @confettibites :)


	25. Does it sound so bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve are back in the car, talking about stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"You know there are people all around us?", Steve asked. This wasn't totally true, but there were a few people in the parking lot, mostly getting to their car or loading things into the trunk. Neither of them paid a lot of attention to the two kissing boys next to Steve's car, but they most certainly noticed them.

"Fuck them.", Billy declared and curved his mouth into a grin. "Don't care."

"T'was worth the drive then.", Steve said and smirked.

"Don't know about that yet." Billy leaned forward again, pressing his body against Steve's.

"Let's get in the car.", Steve suggested after another couple of minutes.

"Yeah.", Billy agreed even if they took quite some time to actually let go of each other and get on their seats.

Once he sat behind the wheel, Steve was able to feel how fast he was breathing and that Billy next to him sounded pretty much the same.

"I…", Steve swallowed still a little too excited to get out a full sentence. "Back to Hawkins?"

"I really don't care.", Billy said. "Just get us somewhere, where we're alone." He reached over to place his hand on Steve's upper thigh and moved his fingers a little to send some shivers through Steve's body. 

"Okay.", Steve said. "Yeah, just let me drive back and we'll stay there until I can get you in my room."

"Oh, I can't wait for your parents to leave.", Billy said and Steve could hear him grin, while he started the car and got it on the road.

"Ask me about it.", Steve shook his head. "I hope they stay away for a while."

"Actually having a whole weekend would sound awesome.", Billy leaned his head against the headrest and sighed. "Not like this. I mean, not that I don't enjoy it but…"

"Everything could be a little more convenient.", Steve agreed. "Yup."

"I hope next week is better. Once I work things out with my dad, I think it will be a little less bad."

"I still don't think it's a good idea to face him tomorrow.", Steve said. He looked over for a second to see how Billy reacted, but his expression didn't change that much.

"I know.", Billy said. "I can't have it though. If I like it or not, I need to get back there. For my stuff. For Max. At least until I'm eighteen, you know?"

"And then?"

Billy chuckled. "A week ago I would have known the answer."

"You wanted to leave.", Steve guessed and felt the grip of his own hands tighten around the wheel.

"Yeah. As soon as I can."

"Where?"

"Home. California. Or anywhere, really. Just get him off my ass, work somewhere and… I haven't really thought all of this through, to be honest. Just that nothing really holds me here."

Steve looked over.

"Held.", Billy corrected. "I wouldn't leave right now, even if I could. You know that, right?"

"You would stay for this?", Steve asked.

"I don't know. I guess, I would.", Billy mumbled. "What do you wanna do after school?"

"I don't have a plan for that. College maybe. Or work for my dad. Never thought about going away."

"Yeah, but you belong here.", Billy looked out of the window.

"And you don't?"

"No."

Steve frowned. "It would suck here without you."

"Now you're talking shit.", Billy smirked. "You have all those people that care about you. These kids. That girl."

"Do I really have to explain why this isn't the same?", Steve asked.

"No, you don't.", Billy said. "We don't have to talk about this really. It's stupid anyway."

"Why?"

"Because one of us is going to fuck this up before we really need to talk about it. Probably me."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Wow, you really have your hopes high."

"You don't think it'll end in a disaster?", Billy raised an eyebrow.

Steve thought about it. "Maybe it would be good to give it more than just half a week before we think about fucking it up."

"You're right.", Billy agreed. "Maybe I just don't trust it."

By now they were driving the road back to Hawkins and had already left the other town.

"Don't trust what?", Steve asked. "Me?"

"In some way, yeah.", Billy nodded. "It's too good. If there wasn't so much other shit going on, I wouldn't believe it was actually real."

"You're full of shit.", Steve decided and chuckled. 

"Probably.", Billy agreed. "Doesn't mean I don't have a point."

"With what? You think I'm not really into this?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you are.", Billy chuckled. "I just don't understand why you care so much."

"About you?"

"Yeah and all this. You're really the reason it got that far. For me to take you over to my place or get to yours. If I'm totally honest, this probably wouldn't have happened if not for you. I mean, I always thought you were incredibly hot and… But I don't think, I…", Billy stopped in lack of the right words.

"You didn't care.", Steve said. "That night, with the cat?"

"Not like do now.", Billy said and it took a lot of relief off Steve's chest.

"And this would pretty much just be us fucking and then you running off or what?"

"Does it sound so bad?", Billy grinned.

"Depends.", Steve said. "Compared to what?"

"It definitely sounds better than us fighting.", Billy decided. 

"Not better than this."

"Driving in your car because we have nowhere to go?"

"Talking."

"Talk for yourself, Harrington.", Billy joked.

Steve tilted his head and looked over. 

"No, you're right.", Billy said after a while. "I feel like an idiot, but I kinda enjoy this. Just talking and stuff. I just feel like it would be easier if we weren't so invested in this. Just making out from time to time. In the locker room, after class, whatever."

"Guess we'll never know.", Steve said.

"It wouldn't have worked anyway.", Billy agreed and then sighed. "Because I kinda like you and that's the most fucked up part out of all this."

Steve grinned. "You are really no good at this.", he shook his head. "I kinda like you, too, if you want to know." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you do.", Billy smirked. "Because I can do things with you, none of the girls could?"

"Because you're an idiot.", Steve declared. "And so am I, obviously." 

"Nah, you're perfect.", said Billy. "Perfect and pretty and totally into me."

Steve sighed again, even if he couldn't keep himself from smiling, no matter how hard he tried to bite his tongue. "You're really shitty in giving compliments."

"Oh really?", Billy raised a brow. "Is this why your smiling from ear to ear, princess?" He reached over with his hand to caress the back of Steves' neck and let his fingers run through the hair.

"You're going to continue calling me that, don't you?", Steve asked. By now, he wasn't even sure if he was really complaining because the way Billy said it always made him feel warm inside.

"Definitely." Billy grinned. "Now could you stop this fucking car somewhere so I can get you in the backseat?"

Steve looked over at him and raised a brow, his heart rate got up all of the sudden. 

"Pretty please.", Billy added. The way he looked at Steve right now, almost made him forget he was actually driving a car.

"Two minutes. There is a little field path nobody really uses."

"There is literally no road around here, anybody uses. How many cars were coming this way? Two at most."

"You better hurry.", Billy said.

Steve didn't really feel the need to go above speed limit until he noticed that Billy next to him had started to unbutton his shirt while looking at Steve from the corner of his eyes.

He sure stepped on the gas afterward, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "You're going to get us killed." Billy didn't mind the change of speed and kept stripping his shirt, just pushing it off his shoulders when Steve made the car turn into the little pathway between some fields with high grown corn. He didn't drive far that way, just off the road and then slammed the break which almost made Billy fell off his seat.

"Idiot.", Steve mumbled, losing his seatbelt. 

"Shut up and start undressing. I need to touch you.", Billy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed reading. It helps me a lot to continue this story <3
> 
> Also, my Tumblr is @confettibites, if you want to talk to me :)


	26. Just close enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two boys being very close in a car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"Shut up and start undressing. I need to touch you.", Billy said.

There was no need for Billy to repeat that order. The way he looked at Steve with those big blue eyes and the cheeks flushed with excitement was more than enough for Steve to feel the urgency himself. And damn did he feel it, he needed to touch him now. All of him.

"Billy…", he mumbled, watching the other boy opening his jeans. Steve immediately started to undress. He pulled his shirt over his head, even if it felt kinda weird to do this in the car in broad daylight. The high rows of corn on each side of the car and the silence around them helped though. And it helped to look at Billy because, really, looking at him was enough to make Steve forget that there was anyone else in this world. Or they simply didn't matter anymore.

"Backseat.", Billy just ordered. Steve hadn't even touched his pants yet and Billy only opened his but the tone of voice left no room for questioning.

Steve squeezed himself through the small space between the two seats and the top of his car, probably not without having the headrests cause a bruise on his hip. Billy didn't even try to go to the backseat this way but got outside to take the doors. 

Once he got into the backseat as well and pulled the door shut behind him, there was no holding back. There was not much space back in the car so neither of them had to move much to have them come together. 

Billy pushed Steve down onto the seats, careful his head wouldn't hit the car's door, before placing himself on top of him. He tried to hold his own weight by placing his arms left and right of Steve's head but right now, Steve just wanted to feel everything. He hugged his arms and legs around Billy and pulled him closer so that soon, Billy's whole weight was rested on him and it still didn't feel like they were close enough.

"Your car is too small.", Billy nagged while planting kisses on Steve's jawline and his neck.

"I don't think yours is any bigger.", Steve said, actually not minding the space that much. With their current position laying pretty much just stacked on top of each other, it was just enough space. 

Billy grinned. "Why aren't you naked already?"

Steve rolled his eyes, bucking his hips up against Billy's which as an effect, caused them both to moan with their foreheads resting on each other. "You couldn't wait."

"Yeah.", Billy agreed, moving one hand along the side of Steve's body in a teasing way that sent sparkles everywhere. "Can't wait for you. So perfect."

"Fuck.", Steve mumbled, feeling yet again the pressure of Billy's hips against his own, touching him in all the right way. He put his arms around Billy's neck and pulled him closer to kiss him. "I need you.", he said against Billy's mouth and then sucked on the other one's bottom lip. Billy groaned, a sound seemingly coming from deep down his throat, when his other hand reached for Steve's hair, his fingers running through the streaks of hair while his thumb caressed Steve's face, gliding over cheeks and forehead. 

"You feel so good.", Steve said and closed his eyes for a second, overwhelmed by all the ways they were touching right now.

"Yeah?", Billy chuckled. "You like that, princess?" His hips were now grinding against Steve's again, educing a whiny sound from Steve's slightly parted mouth.

"Yeah.", Steve nodded and bucked his hips, needy for more friction, growing more hangry for the fact that they were still wearing pants with each second. "Fuck. I need you to touch me.", he said, tilting his head back while Billy nibbled and sucked on the skin of his neck. He licked and kissed Steve and took his time to mark the boy.

"So impatient.", Billy said teasingly while searching for a new position that would make any further undressing a little easier for both of them.

"Please.", Steve begged. Billy moving away had left Steve's hips with nothing to push onto.

To be able to watch Steve tremble and quiver on the seats, while Billy was sitting between his legs, brought a smirk on his face. That was just beautiful. So pretty, so needy, just for him. Billy made sure to take his time, not because he didn't feel as strong but because he wanted to watch that as long as he possibly could. 

When he reached for Steves pants, the other boy immediately bucked up and Billy had to hold him down, to be able to open up the button. "Oh, so needy.", he teased with a husky voice. "Want me to touch you? You're ready for that, princess?"

Steve nodded, barely able to keep his eyes open and watch Billy pull his pants down and free his dick that was by now obscenely leaking precome, already so close even if they barely touched. And Billy made sure of that, hold Steve in place, and not to touch his dick even by accident. Steve swallowed and raised his head to watch what Billy was up to. 

When Billy pulled his own pants down and awkwardly stepped out of them in the small space the backseat of Steve's car offered, Steve almost couldn't take it anymore and reached his hand down to touch himself. Good thing, Billy was still watching him, so he was fast enough to grip Steve's wrist, right before he could do so. Steve let out another whiny sound and it was downright the hottest thing, Billy ever heard. 

"Nah, don't do that, princess. That's for me, isn't it?", he said and looked right at Steve, who didn't even try to free his hand from the grip as if even having Billy touch his wrist was too good to give up on.

"Yeah.", Steve got out. "I won't."

"Good. You think you're ready?"

"Billy, please…", Steve begged again. Billy had released his hand and now Steve was desperately searching for anything to hold onto. 

"Alright.", Billy said and it sounded like music in Steve's ears. He looked down at Billy and watched him to slowly position himself on top of Steve, by now still making sure to not have them touch anywhere near where Steve needed him to. He had one hand still on Steve's hips to make sure they were staying in place, while he leaned down and kissed Steve. Steve kissed differently when he was that close. Needier. More aggressive and Billy loved it. Loved how sloppy it was and how Steve pushed his tongue into his mouth, liked and sucked as if he felt he needed to prove he deserved the attention he was wishing for right now. And damn, Billy sure couldn't deny it much longer because he was so close himself from just watching and listening to this pretty thing beneath him.

While Steve still kissed him, Billy lowered his body down onto Steve's enjoying the heat that instantly created. Steve clawed into his back and his kiss turned into a moan in the glimpse of a second. Just the slightest touch would have been enough to send him over the edge and this was more than he even asked for. 

Billy reached between him, touching and stroking Steve all through his climax feeling the warm and sticky mess between them. More than the touch of his own hands, it was the sounds Steve was making, the whimpers and moans that made Billy come as well. Steve was holding his head now, still kissing him and grinding against him, creating the sweetest friction while Billy almost collapsed on him. Billy laid head on Steve's chest, feeling it move up and down with every harsh breath. Steve's fingers were running through his hair, caressing him so softly it would have been driving him insane at any other moment. Now was nice though. They were close, just close enough for the moment and Billy wasn't able to do anything that could bring an end to this. No, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for scaring that boy away. That pretty boy. Prettier than anyone Billy has ever been with. Beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please leave kudos and comment. This helps me a lot to continue this story <3


	27. I don't like the weather, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy wake up later and the weather outside doesn't look that pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

After a while of just laying there, Steve could feel Billy's weight on him shift a little, while the other boy tried to find a position that felt a little more comfortable. He did this for quite some time, letting out one groan after the other before Steve looked at him a little concerned.

"You alright there?", Steve asked and raised a brow.

Billy looked back at him, a bit of hair curling on his forehead. "It's a bit cramped here, isn't it?"

"Well, we're not exactly doing what this car is built for."

"It's a shame really.", Billy chuckled. "They should have had this in mind."

"Wait. Let me move up a little, I think…", Steve mumbled and then tried to maneuver his body a little more to the side of the car, creating not really a significant amount of space with this. Neither of them really wanted to stop their bodies from touching, so as soon as Steve was resting his head on the seat below him, Billy was back, his head laying down on his chest.

"Yeah, this is better.", Billy agreed. "Definitely better."

Steve smiled and brought one hand to the base of Billy's neck, just randomly letting his fingers run about the other one's skin.

"We should clean us up and get dressed.", Billy mumbled against Steve's chest after a while. He had relaxed even more now really resting on top of Steve and his voice sounded almost sleepy.

Hearing this was almost contagious and Steve yawned. "I don't wanna move.", he said.

"Me neither.", confirmed Billy. Steve could hear, that he was smiling even if he couldn't see Billy's face from their current position. "Just…", Billy turned his head a little. Now his chin was sitting on Steve's chest, but he was able to look at him. "We're not so far from the road and if we fall asleep…"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Nobody's gonna come past here just to look in this car. And even if they do, they probably just appreciate the view of your ass." He tried to shrug but wasn't really able because they were both very cramped up in the back of the car.

Billy chuckled. "You better be right.", he said and laid his head back down.

"I am, every once in a while.", Steve said and yawned again. After being awake for quite the amount of time in the early morning and then later being woke up again by Steve's parents, both of them were tired and being so close and cuddled up just added to this feeling, making it impossible for one of them to really move or even try to get dressed. 

And even though Steve seemed more tired and Billy was the one raising concerns, the blond boy was the first to fall asleep. Steve smiled. Being asleep with no smirk or frown on his face he looked just incredibly peaceful like everything was alright. Steve hoped this would stay this way no matter what happened in the upcoming week. He didn't stay awake much longer though because the constant breaths of Billy and the way Steve could feel his heart beating was almost hypnotizing for him. 

When Billy woke up again, the color of the sky above them had turned from a light grey to a darker one and what actually woke him were the first drops of rain that hit the roof of the car. He frowned, looked around and tried not to wake Steve when he wanted to get up in the car. Of course, the sudden lack of warmth and weight on top of him woke Steve as well and he started blinking and reaching for Billy, who was smiling now. He leaned down once more to kiss Steve, being pulled into a tight embrace by him. "You probably have to be home soon, right?"

"What time is it?"

"Looks like it's pretty late. And it's raining.", Billy said. He sat up now and tried to somehow put on his pants in the limited space they had there.

Steve groaned when he sat up himself. "Shit, my back.", he moved his shoulders feeling some tension in his back from laying down there.

Billy looked over at him, half amused and half concerned and reached for the other boy's shoulders once he pulled up his jeans. Steve moaned, feeling hands massaging his back, he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Feels good?", Billy asked, planting a kiss on the side of Steve's neck. 

"Yeah.", Steve nodded.

The rain was by now falling even more on the roof of the car and there even was some thunder in the distance.

"Better get dressed now. It's going to be dark and probably cold soon." Billy frowned and looked into the direction they heard the thunder coming from.

"Yeah, we should head to my place. A hot shower, the bed.", Steve said, curving his mouth into a grin.

"No need to persuade me, that was enough sleeping in the car for one day. Or ever really.", Billy said. He took his hands away so that Steve could get his pants and shoes on and both of them could make their ways to the front seat, not without getting a little wet from the rain.

"Need something from your car?", Steve asked when he started the engine.

Billy just raised a brow.

"I thought, I'd drive back directly. I let you out a little before the gateway and hopefully, you can sneak into my room without getting yourself totally soaked."

"Yeah, let's do that." Billy first looked like he had some concerns but seemed to have decided, the rain was now the biggest one and he didn't want to walk a mile to get to Steve's later on. 

Steve drove the car back all the way back to the street that led back to Hawkins. By now it was getting darker around them by the minute and when they reached the town it was really dark, although part of it could be for the storm because it still rained like crazy and they saw some lightening while driving.

When they got closer to Steve's home, Steve noticed that Billy had crossed his arms and that he looked a little upset, even if it was hard to really tell because it was pretty dark in here.

"You're alright, aren't you?", Steve asked.

"What?", Billy seemed a little distant and turned his head around once he heard Steve was talking to him.

"You look a little upset.", Steve said.

"I'm not upset.", Billy grumbled.

Steve raised a brow and looked over.

"Fine. I don't like the weather, okay?", Billy sighed.

"It's just a bit of rain.", Steve said. "It's going to stop soon."

Billy didn't answer but he was still staring out the window, causing Steve to frown as well.

"I'll try to get upstairs as soon as I can, alright? Open up the window so you can get in?"

Billy nodded. "Thanks. I'll be fine. It's so stupid really."

"Probably nothing you had back home, right?"

"Not really. Like maybe a few days a year.", Billy said. "One more thing to love about California.

While they almost reached Steve's home, Billy put on a jacket because he knew he was going to spend some time in the rain.

"I'm sorry.", Steve said, parking the car a few hundred feets away from his home. "We could wait until it stops raining if you want."

"Nah, it's fine.", Billy said. "You should at least try to get home in time." With this, Billy reached for the door and got out of the car, while it was still pouring outside. Steve looked at him for a moment through the window and then drove off because every minute he spent waiting would be more time Billy would be standing there in the rain, so he'd better hurry.

Even when Steve knew his parents were home, seeing light coming out of the living room and kitchen windows annoyed him. He wanted them to leave as soon as possible because them being here made anything incredibly harder. 

Steve walked fast to the door of his home and not only because it was raining that much. He wanted to hurry, because he promised it to Billy, hating the fact, that he was alone outside now.

"Steve?", Obviously, his father didn't miss the noise on the door and Steve sighed when he moved over to the living room area. 

His father was sitting in his armchair while his mother was standing behind the kitchen counter, reading in some magazine.

"Hey, I'm back.", he said, trying to look like one would, after spending the day doing homework. At least that would be better right now than looking like someone who just slept the whole afternoon with his boyfriend in his car. Boyfriend. Maybe it was a little early to use that phrase. Steve frowned.

"Did you get to finish everything?", Steve's mom laid down the magazine and looked over at him.

Steve nodded. "Yeah. It took a while, but I think we did a good job."

"It's pretty late.", his father said. "Also, your mom is missing some plates and cups. Do you still have that upstairs."

"Yeah, I take it down in a minute. Sorry, I should have done this earlier."

"Yes, you should have.", his father said with a serious look. "You're eighteen, you should be able to keep this place somewhat clean without having your mother look after you."

Exactly, asshole. You mean, like the way she's actually looking after you? Steve suppressed the need to say something sarcastic back at his dad and just nodded. "You're right. It won't happen again." Steve turned his head around to face his mother. "I'm sorry, mom."

"It's fine, darling. Just take the plates down before they start to smell up there."

Steve nodded and headed to the stairs before either of them tried to continue this conversation even further. He was just glad, neither of them tried to look for the dirty plates themselves upstairs. He still had this paper bag on his desk with some food but also a bottle of lube inside and he'd rather have them not find this. 

The first thing he did, when he reached his room, was to open the window. He looked out but wasn't able to see Billy anywhere near, which is why he grabbed the plates and glasses from their breakfast the day before and carried all of this downstairs, trying to hurry as much as he could, without falling over. He put everything in the dishwasher while he felt at least his father's eyes on him.

"You know we have a perfectly fine kitchen here, right?"

Steve turned around. "What?"

"You don't need to carry any food upstairs when you can eat here without making a mess."

"Give him a break, he's probably tired after working for school the whole day.", Steve's mom defended him.

Steve's dad just snorted but didn't continue to talk about that topic.

Steve headed back to the stairs to get upstairs before losing more time. When he got to his room, he was already able to hear Billy in front of his window, obviously struggling because everything outside was wet and slippery. Steve closed the door, locked it with one movement and walked over to the window to help Billy get inside. Once he leaned over he could see that Billy was holding onto the rain gutter with both hands while awkwardly balancing on the top of another window under him. Once he saw Steve he looked a little relieved. Steve moved his arm out of the window to grab Billy's hand and hold onto it. He felt slippery and already colder than before, but Steve was able to hold him and give him enough hold to move up and inside through the window.

Billy looked pathetic, his hair dripping on all sides and all of his clothes soaked with rainwater.

Steve bit his tongue but he chuckled anyway, causing Billy to raise a brow.

"I guess it's still raining.", Steve laughed.

"Very funny.", Billy shook his head. "Climbing up there while it's raining… terrible idea.", he huffed.

"At least you're inside now.", Steve said. He lowered his voice because he remembered his parents were awake and downstairs. "Let's head for the shower. Maybe I even find something for you to wear."

Billy nodded and right when Steve wanted to turn around to take a look into his wardrobe for some loser clothes, Billy grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to kiss him. Steve could feel the wetness of Billy's clothes even through his own. Billy's face was damp and cold, but he still enjoyed being close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please leave a comment and kudos. This helps me a lot to continue this story :)
> 
> Also if you wanna talk or leave a message you can do so on Tumblr (@confettibites).


	28. Oh, don't worry, I'm pretty good at this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes were made by me.

"I'm sorry, you're soaked. I tried to get up here as soon as I can."

"I'm not a complete wimp, Harrington. I'm fine.", Billy pointed out, still holding Steve close to his chest. "Is everything cool with your parents?"

"I guess.", Steve nodded. "My father is an ass but I don't think I'll have to go back down until tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good.", Billy smiled. There was another flash of lightning outside the window, followed by loud thunder a moment later that caused Billy to quiver. 

Steve let go of him and walked over to the window to really close it and pull the curtains closed. This way, they where still able to hear rain and thunder but at least there was no more lightning to be seen.

Billy was still standing there, by now all the drops falling off him had built a wet spot on the carpet underneath him.

"You sure, you got something to wear for me?", Billy raised a brow when Steve walked over to his wardrobe. 

"Your things will be dry until tomorrow. And if you really want to put something on, if have a few things." Steve pulled out an older t-shirt he never wore because it was way too lose and some sweatpants his mom once bought him but that never fitted either.

Billy chuckled. "Even the stuff you don't even wear looks preppy as hell."

"You're an idiot.", Steve commented and gave the things over to Billy. "At least they're dry."

"I'm not complaining.", Billy said. "I'm just saying that it's going to look stupid on me."

"Probably.", Steve grinned. "Come on now." He carried the clothes over to his bathroom, hanging them on the heated towel rack.

"I could throw your stuff in the washing machine if you want to. It should be dry by tomorrow."

Billy shook his head. "No, let me just hang it somewhere. I'm going back home tomorrow, it's going to be fine."

"Okay.", Steve nodded. "You still think this is a good idea?"

"I think it's the only idea as long as I'm not eighteen. When that changes we can start talking about other ideas."

Steve bit his tongue but he nodded.

"I'll try to be good next week. Drive Max around. Be home in time. Respect and responsibility.", Billy said more to himself. "It's going to be better."

"You didn't disrespect him or anything.", Steve frowned. "He's just overreacting to anything."

"He wouldn't if he had no reason.", Billy said. "I know him. It can be better. Almost okay. I won't have you over and I do what he tells me to. It's going to be fine and I will be able to get back home if I need to."

"I hope, you're right.", Steve said. "You'll still be over though, right?"

Billy nodded and made a step towards Steve. "Yeah. I won't be able to go that long without this." He grabbed Steve by his t-shirt, pulled him close and then hugged him. Steve smiled and closed his arms around Billy's back, feeling the wetness there. 

"You still feel cold.", Steve said.

"You want to warm me up?", Billy raised a brow, getting a little closer.

Steve nodded. "Yeah.", he said. He laid his hands on the buttons of Billy's shirt. They, too, felt wet and cold and had some drops on them. Steve didn't care too much, he just wanted to get rid of all the layers of clothes that were keeping them apart, no matter if they were dry or wet. Billy followed that example, helping Steve to open up his shirt and then pulling his t-shirt over the other boy's head.

"It's funny…", Billy said while he opened the button of his own jeans. He was smirking over at Steve. "Now that we have enough space, it almost feels too much."

"Don't worry, the shower is pretty small."

"Nothing in this house could be really considered small.", Billy argued. He stepped out of his jeans and waited for Steve to do the same thing.

Steve, once totally naked, walked over to the shower and put on the hot water. He stepped in first and gasped when the water hit his body. Billy followed him, closing his arms around the other boy as if he couldn't bear being apart even for a brief amount of time.

Steve frowned when Billy then bowed down to pick up a bottle of shampoo and got even more surprised when moments later, Billy had put some product into his hands and started to wash Steve's hair.

"Does your back feel better now?", he asked.

Steve nodded. "You feel warmer yet?"

"You always make me feel warm.", Billy said softly. His hot breath was hitting the back of Steve's neck while he kept massaging Steve's head and hair.

Steve rolled his eyes but he leaned back slightly to make it easier for Billy to reach his hair. "Actually I'm surprised you even have guy's shampoo.", Billy teased. "After seeing what kind of hairspray you use."

Steve decided that this wasn't the right moment to tell that he sometimes liked to have a shampoo that smelt like peaches and that he would steal the bottle from his mom or even got his own. He was pretty certain there was another one in the cabinet under the sink.

Billy seemed to have decided Steve's hair was now clean enough and let him step under the water to rinse out the shampoo while Billy used what he had left on his hands to wash his own hair that had gotten pretty wet while he'd been waiting for Steve's window to open.

Steve turned around in the shower watched Billy scrubbing his own head of hair. He then leaned down and picked up the bottle of shower gel that was standing there, squeezing some of it into his hand and then spreading it on Billy's chest. Billy gasped at the sudden touch and Steve could feel his muscles twitch under the movement of his fingers. Steve smirked.

Billy raised a brow. "What's wrong?", he asked.

"Nothing. I just thought about how I used to imagine doing this in the showers before."

Billy grinned. "You did?"

Steve nodded, continuing to wash Billy's upper body, making sure to take special care of all the bruises that started to face all over his body.

"Is it like you imagined it to be?", Billy asked and Steve could hear that he sounded a little self-conscious about that.

"Better.", Steve decided. "Everything has been better than I imagined it to be, honestly. After seeing you in school last Thursday, I thought this was a one-time thing and you would push me away."

"I'm not sure I could anymore.", Billy said. Steve has lowered his gaze which is why he put his hand under the other one's chin to force his eyes to meet his own. "I'm sorry if I got you worried."

Steve smiled and shook his head. "The only thing I'm worried about right now is how we will ever be able to not have this every time we shower after practice."

Billy smirked. "Simple solution. We'll wait for the other's to leave and then…", instead of finishing his sentence, he reached down for Steve's dick, causing the other boy to close his eyes and silently moan.

"I don't think that'll work out.", Steve said, having a hard time to focus on the point he was trying to make while Billy kept stroking him.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm pretty good at this.", Billy grinned.

Steve bit his lips and frowned, trying to keep himself halfway quiet. They should also probably hurry because after all, it was still Sunday and his father would be pissed if Steve was showering for literally hours.

"I know you are…", Steve mumbled. He leaned his forehead against Billy's shoulder to keep his balance.

Steve let his hand wander down on Billy's body, teasing his chest and belly until he reached for the other one's dick. Billy groaned when he felt Steve touching him.

"I really want to fuck you right now…", Billy mumbled.

Steve frowned and opened his eyes to look at Billy, both of them still touching each other. "You sure?"

"They are downstairs, aren't they?", Billy asked, moaning once more when Steve moved his hand.

Steve nodded. "Probably wondering why I'm taking so long in the shower.", he added with a grin.

"Fuck.", Billy grunted. "I get down on my knees in relief when they are finally gone and we have this house to ourselves."

Steve grinned. "I thought the point was that I'll be on my knees."

Billy laughed. "Or on your back. Many things to try.", he said. After that, he pushed Steve back until his back hit against the cold wall of the shower. "You want to cum now?"

Steve wasn't even able to nod before he felt Billy's lips on his own, his tongue forced into Steve's mouth. After that, it didn't take that long for both of them to cum and their bodies to collapse against each other. Steve was waiting for the water to rinse them clean before he turned it off. When they got to bed, neither Steve nor Billy cared about putting anything on. They just cuddled up, talked for a while and fell asleep later, this time way more comfortable then they were in the car, even if they weren't using more space at all.

When Steve fell asleep he was just comfortable and didn't waste any thought on what would happen the next day. He fully expected Billy to stay and that there would be another opportunity on the next day, to tell him, he shouldn't go to his father. But Billy had made this decision way before he got into Steve's room and when he woke up early on the next morning, he managed to get out of Steve's arms and his bed without waking the boy. He got his still slightly damp clothes and put them on before he got out of the window. Steve didn't notice Billy disappearing even when the sudden colder temperature and the lack of touch made his sleep a lot lighter. When he woke up because a bit of wind blew open his window causing a noise, the absence of Billy caused him to frown. He needed a moment to understand what had happened and to find an explanation for why he had left without telling him. Steve wasn't angry or disappointed really. At this point, he was just worried, because he had no idea what would happen to that boy if he got home on that morning. Steve just wanted him to know everything was going to be alright after all. He would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please comment down below and leave kudos.
> 
> Also if you want to message me or get in touch, you can find me on Tumblr (@confettibites). <3


	29. There was nothing else he could do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is gone and Steve is upset.
> 
> (sorry for the shorter chapter. This day was terribly busy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

When Steve woke up and he knew for sure that Billy had gone earlier that morning, leaving him alone in a cold bed and a cold room with an open window, he felt achy all over his body. Especially his head though. This kind of numb pain you got when you didn't drink nearly as much water. The one that was usually accompanied by worries and sadness. Steve wasn't sad. He wasn't worried either. He was scared and he didn't know what to do.

It was early. Still too early to get up. The only reason for him to be awake was the fact that they had slept so much yesterday. Steve wished he had woken up earlier. That he was a lighter sleeper, hearing Billy when he tried to sneak out. If he couldn't stop them, then he would at least hug him and tell him, that it's going to be alright. Even if it wasn't. Even if it was getting worse. That he would be here waiting or not leaving Billy's side That he would do whatever the other boy would ask him to do because that's just how things were now. Weird and hurtful and difficult, but Steve was sure they could get through this. At least he hoped for this. For things to be better. For Billy to be okay.

Steve stood up anyway even if he had too much time and his parents were still asleep. He took a shower not even thinking about the fact that he wasn't really needing one right now. The shower felt too big without Billy. It also felt cold, no matter how hot Steve turned the water or how red his skin turned under it. It also felt silent even if the water was probably waking his parents. Steve didn't really wash his hair or anything. He just stood there under the running water waiting for the world to keep turning to a point that felt less miserable. He didn't even know whether things were bad right now. But it was the fact that he didn't know if Billy was okay, that kept stabbing him in the back, every time his mind came along that. He was okay, right? His father was an abusive asshole but he couldn't really hurt him, right? Steve could oh so well remember the bruises on Billy's body. This was not some kind of accident. It was just wrong and the fact that Billy had to go back there and to live with this felt terrible. And Steve knew something about terrible father figures. But his own one, even if he was absent a lot and a dick most of the times, only caring for himself, he never got physical, not to Steve and not to his mom. He couldn't say what he would do in that case. It felt easy to say that he wouldn't take it and defend himself. But then, Steve didn't know the whole story. He didn't know what Billy's dad would do if his son just wouldn't come back. What would happen to Max and her mom? But Steve was pretty sure the only reason for Billy for doing this was, that he felt that there was nothing else he could do.

The time went on really slowly. Steve already knew that he needed to see Billy's car arrive at school. He needed to see him, even if it was heartbreaking or he couldn't keep himself from running over and comforting him. He wouldn't go to class before he was sure, what happened.

When Steve heard his parents get up and noises appeared downstairs in the kitchen, he grabbed his back and all the things he needed and headed there, too.

So far, only his mom was there, making some coffee and breakfast for her husband. Steve still felt jumpy. He walked here and there, turned around and didn't know what to do with himself.

"Good morning.", his mother greeted him.

"Morning.", Steve said and forced himself to smile at her.

"You've been up early, haven't you?"

"Yeah.", Steve nodded. "Got to bed early, too."

"Your father is a bit grumpy about you using the shower at those times. Maybe you should try to shower after he gets up, especially when we are here.", his mom advised him.

Steve bit his tongue. Of course, he had commented on that. Well, Steve thought he better have him commenting on showering too often than what had actually happened up there last night, even if he would love to see the face he was making, knowing his son was making out with a guy.

"I'm sorry." Steve frowned. "I think I head to school early, mom.", he said, grabbing himself an apple that he probably wouldn't get down anyway.

"Alright. I'll tell your father it won't happen again. Have fun in school, darling."

Fun. Right now this was the last thing Steve was having. He felt way closer to an actual panic attack, but he had an idea what might actually help.

The school wouldn't start for a little while, so Steve intended not to drive there directly. Instead, he wanted to drive by at Billy's home. Just to see if he was there or if there was trouble. He wasn't sure what he should do if he could hear screaming from the inside but seeing any sign of that boy's existence felt like something, Steve just desperately needed right now. 

Steve was tense and full of anticipation while driving. He was fully expecting to witness some kind of tragedy when he turned into the road, Billy's house was. But even from far away he was able to tell, that the Camaro wasn't parked there. There was no car in the front and even when Steve saw some light coming from the inside, he was sure, Billy wasn't here. He felt strangled. 

At the end of the road, he stopped the car and needed a moment just to breathe. His hands were gripping the wheel tightly and he tried to come up with some explanations. It was really too early for Billy to have already taken Max to school. Steve frowned. Maybe he was still parking on that abandoned road waiting for the right time to confront his father. Even if Steve somehow doubted that and lost the extra time he did have more and more, he drove there. Car and boy were gone. 

Steve turned his car around and headed to school. Billy better be there or Steve had no idea what he would do. He felt anxious and scared and just wanted to make sure, he was okay. The way to the school was breathtakingly slow. Steve wasn't caring too much for speed limits at this moment. What he was caring about was seeing Billy again and he better not be hurt because Steve didn't know what he would do in that case.

The school parking lot wasn't empty when Steve got there and parked his car. People were coming out of their cars everywhere, heading to the school and talking. Steve didn't even need to look twice to see that Billy's car wasn't here. He felt even worse. And time wasn't on his side either. Driving all over town the whole morning ate up all the lead he was having in the first place. The ringing of the school bell made that obvious in a cruel way. 

Steve could see Nancy in the distance. She was looking in his direction and waving, obviously wondering why he was still sitting in the car. Steve did look back at her, but he didn't get out. He started his car and pulled out of the parking lot. He wouldn't sit in class wondering where Billy was when he had a chance of finding them. He could see Nancy raising both arms, but he didn't look back once he hit the road, not sure yet where exactly he should go looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please comment and leave kudos. This helps me a lot to continue this story.
> 
> Also if you want to message me or talk about stuff @confettibites is my Tumblr. xx


	30. Where is Billy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is looking for Billy, determined not to stop before he finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve had a vague idea of driving to Hawkins Middle School and continue to look for Billy there. But his hopes weren't that high. The school would start any minute now and if Billy did drive Max there, the chance of him still being there was almost none existent. Gladly it wasn't that far to get there and driving by revoked lots of memories in Steve, from going to school there himself to picking Dustin and his friends up when Mrs. Henderson or any other one of the parents asked him to. He usually parked his car someplace all the parents were standing to pick up their kids. But because Steve couldn't see Billy's car there, he drove around and even got to the parking lot of the teachers, still browsing this space for something familiar. 

He stepped on the break immediately when he was able to point out a head of flaming red hair in a group of children. If anyone knew where this boy was, it was Max. Steve didn't even lock his car when he ran over to her, awkwardly pushing middle-schoolers out of the way trying to get through the crowd. He got quite a few irritated looks because, well, this wasn't a big town and his face wasn't the one, people were expecting in middle school that early in the morning. The frightened look on his face probably didn't help either.

He tapped that girl on the shoulder and got her to turn around, just to see that it wasn't Max. She didn't even look similar to her, was shorter and her hair wasn't the same kind of red. Steve frowned, wondering why he didn't notice before.

"Is there a problem?" A teacher with a concerned look on her face showed up next to Steve and looked at him and then the girl.

"No. I'm just… I'm…", Steve mumbled trying to come up with an excuse that didn't make him look like a weird guy approaching little girls before school.

"Dude? What are you doing here?!", Dustin appeared in the crowd and stood between Steve and the girl now.

"Trying to find you.", Steve lied and almost sighed in relief when the teacher then nodded and went off. He was sure she was still looking at him, though, not quite buying this story. That red-headed girl had walked off as well, probably weirded out.

Dustin looked at him all curious. "What's up? Did something happen?"

"No. Maybe. I need to find Max.", Steve said way faster than he talked usually.

"What do you want from Max?", Dustin looked puzzled. "You don't even know her, do you?"

"Listen, dude, I really need to find her. NOW."

"Okay, okay.", Dustin nodded. "I mean. She's inside. In class. She probably can't come out. What do you even want from her?"

Again there was the sound of a school bell ringing, sending a jerk through Dustin's body. Steve suppressed the need to curse. Skipping class himself was one thing but causing Dustin to be late another.

"Shit, I really need to talk to her.", he mumbled.

"I tell her, you're here.", Dustin said, looking at the door a little anxious.

"Alright. I wait. Over there. Don't be late for class now.", Steve said, shaking his head and padding Dustin's shoulder before the boy run of. 

Steve went to the spot he pointed at. Standing in front of the entrance was super weird so he waited before the building walking in circles and looking up everytime he heard some steps. It was always someone else. Never Billy. Or Max.

A knocking sound disturbed his grumbling and internal monologue about all the bad things that could be happening right now. Steve looked up at the window and saw some familiar shapes behind it. Max and Dustin and even Lucas were standing there, waving at him and pointing to a piece of paper that Steve couldn't read from that distance. He jogged over to the window trying to see what was on there. But all he could see was a red cross drawn onto there. He frowned. What kind of game was this? He needed to talk to her, not look at the world's shittiest treasure map. What did that even mean?

Steve could see that Max was groaning in annoyance. Even through the glass of the window, he could see that she was looking upset. Like she had cried earlier. Shit, this wasn't good in any way. Max took away the paper and started writing something on there while both Dustin and Lucas tried to have him lipread some gibberish, he couldn't even halfway decipher. Max looked at him again, still annoyed, still upset. But now there was a word written above the red cross. Hospital.

Steve felt him getting pale. He could see Mr. Clark show up behind the kids, probably kindly asking them to go back to their seats. But Steve wasn't watching this. He was running to his car as fast as he could, not minding the fact that his body was aching or his ribcage that felt like it wanted to explode. He wasn't breathing right but this was not the point to think of the right way to run. He just needed to be somewhere else somewhat fast no matter if it hurt him. 

Back into his car, Steve felt like he was drenched in cold sweat and he was pretty sure this had nothing to do with that run. He needed too many attempts to finally get the key in and start the engine and by now he wasn't paying any attention to speed limits or the right of way. He needed to go to the hospital, fully expecting something bad. Something really bad. Really, really bad. Max had cried, hadn't she? She knew what was going on. Fuck, he should have gotten there sooner. Gotten to Billy's home before something could have happened. Woken up earlier to make him stay. And now he was almost getting himself into an accident about three times, always followed by some shouts or angry honking. Steve didn't care. He had full tunnel vision now, only hoping to finally see the hospital in front of him. He almost hoped not to see Billy's car there. For Max to be wrong or not to have known what he wanted from her. But the short amount of time of the two of them locking eyes had been enough to convince him, she knew he was looking for Billy.

It was there though. Parked in the parking lot next to some other cars. Steve stopped his car as well. He wanted Billy to sit inside and be fine, but he wasn't. Steve got out of the car feeling sick. It seemed like the world was shaking in a vertiginous way, making it hard to even walk but he pushed through, not knowing what he was about to find or how he would react to that. 

The way from the parking lot to the entrance was kind of long. And the people walking there didn't make it better. Steve saw a kid with a broken leg in a wheelchair pushed by his mom. He saw a man that was holding his head, although Steve couldn't say what was wrong with him. He saw an old woman with a plaster on her neck but a smile on her face and he wasn't sure how he should feel about any of this. He hated hospitals, always has and always would do so. He had to spend quite some time there as a kid after an accident and he disliked being near this place still. It smelled weird. Like sickness. Everywhere people were coughing or crying. This wasn't a good place. He shouldn't be here. Billy shouldn't be here.

Steve waited for a moment for another group of people to get out of the door, before he got through the glass door himself, already knowing where the reception was and trying to figure out what to say so they would let him go to Billy. 

And then he saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please comment and leave kudos. It helps me a lot to continue this story :)


	31. This'll help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Billy was standing at the reception now, leaning on it like he owned the place and making the female, fiftysomething receptionist smile with what Steve expected to be a charming comment. He felt a lot of pressure falling off inside him, but he didn't necessarily feel better. Billy looked a lot paler than he usually did, even though Steve was looking at him from a distance. And then, of course, there was his left forearm, bandaged with a wound dressing that was still showing traces of blood. 

Steve's head hurt, even though he felt signs of relief. Billy turned around now and headed towards him, even if he didn't see him now. He was fumbling on that bandage, obviously trying to get it off what seemed to be harder than he thought. Steve instinctively moved back, thinking the entrance way of the hospital might be the wrong place to meet. Of course, he stumbled against another guy and caught more attention than he'd like. He apologized and moved out of the way before he saw, Billy had seen him. He wasn't quite sure what emotions that boy was showing. There was definitely surprise and he smirked in Steve's direction, but his forehead frowned in worry.

Steve walked out of the door to the front of the building, still feeling his own heartbeat even if it got better.

When Billy got out of there a moment after him, he was folding all the white and red bandages, trying to push them into his pocket. Therefore Steve was able to see what got him here in the first place. There was a red line going from the backside of his hand halfway to his elbow. The skin around it was swollen and looked bruised and the dark stitches did there best to hold everything together. Steve could still see traces of blood though.

When Billy got closer, Steve noticed that he was watching him. "It's nothing. The fucking thing wouldn't stop bleeding so it needed to get stitched up.", Billy said in an almost joking manner.

"Shit…", Steve mumbled. It looked painful. That was definitely a cut. Looking closer at Billy and seeing him in broad daylight, not only did he look a lot paler than he usually did, he also had a light bruise on his neck that Steve was pretty sure hadn't been there before.

"It's nothing.", Billy repeated. "What are you even doing here? Are you sick? You sure as hell look sick." Billy raised a brow, studying the way Steve's face was still colored grey and his hair was a mess.

"I was looking for you, asshole.", Steve said, without having that sound angry. He was just relieved right now.

"You're an idiot.", Billy said, raising a corner of his mouth into a half-smirk. 

Steve closed his eyes and somehow managed to keep standing upright, even if he felt like sitting down now.

"How did you even find me?"

"Looked everywhere.", Steve exhaled again. "Max told me."

Billy didn't look pleased with that information. "And what story did you tell her to get my whereabouts?"

"None.", Steve said. "She somehow knew what I wanted. Didn't even talk to her, she wrote it on a piece of paper."

"Yeah, I guess, she thought it was worse. Was bleeding like hell when I drove her to school and I might have been cursing the whole drive.", Billy looked down at his shirt that had big bloodstains on it and looked crumbled up, almost like he didn't wear it while driving here and instead used it on the cut to stop the bleeding. "I should have told her, I'm fine."

"What even happened?", Steve asked.

"Nothing. Bit of shouting, bit of pushing me back, shoving me against a wall. He didn't even mean for that." Billy raised his hurt hand. "Gripped me by the wrist and somehow broke the mirror with that. For a second he almost looked sorry. He went to work then and I drove Max to school, trying not to ruin the car. It probably looks like a total mess… I told Max I was driving to the hospital. I thought, she knew it was fine."

"I didn't.", Steve said.

"You expect me to come running and tell you before going to the hospital?", Billy said sarcastically. "It was not like I had that much choice to do anything else before. The cut's pretty deep."

"You just disappeared earlier.", Steve said.

"I told you where I was going.", Billy said. He was talking defensive and so Steve just stopped talking back. He looked at Billy's hand and then the ground, ignoring the feeling of exhaustion again growing inside him. 

"I'm sorry.", Billy mumbled. He stepped closer to Steve. Not so close people would get suspicious but close enough. "Come on, let's go." By now Billy had a feeling Steve was still upset but he didn't feel this was the right place to discuss this. He expected to have to support Steve but he was walking all on his own, even if it still looked a little awkward and like he could be falling over any second. Billy watched him, while Steve was looking at the ground just listening to the sounds their steps were making.

They were walking through lines of cars to get to the place both of them were parking when Billy gripped Steve by the shoulder and forced him to stop and to face him. Steve looked at him. He wasn't really sure why he still felt kinda weird. Probably this whole morning had just been a lot and he hadn't eaten anything. That much tension just falling off had left him a bit helpless.

"Listen, I'm sorry I run off, but please don't just give me the silent treatment now, I can't have that. I shouldn't have sneaked out, but, I guess, I'm still not really used to this. Didn't want to wake you.", he said and he was talking way faster than he usually does.

Steve nodded and managed to get a halfway decent smile on his face. "I'm not mad. I'm just exhausted and tired and really really glad you're okay, really.", he shook his head almost in disbelief at how things had worked out. "Didn't know, what I would find here."

"I told you, it wouldn't be that bad.", Billy said. He was looking left and right to make sure nobody was watching them before he cupped Steve's face, stroking over the still somewhat colorless skin with his thumb.

"You literally had to go to the hospital to get a shitton of stitches.", Steve raised a brow.

"He did it by accident.", Billy said. "To be honest, I expected it to be worse. He probably thinks he punished me enough by destroying all of the tapes."

"Your room?"

"Broken mirror, blood everywhere, but I thought there would be a bigger mess."

Steve was grimacing when he pictured the splots of blood on Billy's floor and that big mirror broken down into bigger and smaller shards.

"He didn't apologize, did he?", Steve said.

"I apologized.", Billy said. "It's fine. I need to be able to go there. And he's not going to go after me again if I manage to not give him a reason."

Steve looked at Billy in doubt, already missing the feel of Billy's hand on his face because he'd pulled it away once they heard some steps.

"I would suggest going to school but you honestly look like you could use a drink more than sitting in class.", Billy said, looking over at his car. "Also, you don't look like you should be driving right now."

"They didn't give you something for the pain? You probably shouldn't be driving anywhere either."

"They only used a local anesthetic. I'm fine.", Billy said. He turned around and made Steve follow him to the direction of his car. Steve frowned when he saw that Billy was walking to the trunk rather than the front door. He opened it and bowed over, fishing something out of there. He came up with a silver flask and had a grin on his face when he gave it over to Steve.

"This'll help."

Steve frowned when he opened up the flask and somehow managed not to smell on that ominous liquid before he took a big sip. It tasted like shit but at least it brought some color back on Steve's face.

"Why do you even have this here?", Steve frowned while giving the flask back to Billy.

Billy just grinned and took a sip himself. "Why not?" He threw the flask inside the trunk before turning over and grabbing Steve by his shirt and pulling him in for a desperate kiss.

"Feeling better now?", Billy asked. He was still holding Steve close to him, glad they weren't parking in the middle of the parking lot but somewhat on the edge.

"You're the one that just got stitched up."

"But you are more sensitive.", Billy teased.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I feel better. And your arm?"

Billy raised his stitched up arm between them, showing how the few inches long cut looked swollen and bruised. But it didn't bleed anymore and considering this just happened a moment ago.

"Stings.", Billy just said. "But I've had worse."

"You know, this isn't necessarily a good thing, right?", Steve said, raising a brow.

Billy chuckles. "Told you. Hella sensitive.", he was rolling his eyes in a theatrical way but then pulled Steve close once more. Steve hugged his arms around Billy, careful not to touch his arm.

"And now?", Steve asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please leave kudos and comment. This really helps me to continue this story. <3


	32. What was so important?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve have to part again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"And now?", Steve asked.

Billy chuckled. "No idea honestly. I better be back at school after lunch because I skipped class way too often already, but until then I'm all yours." He wiggled his eyebrows and let one hand slip down on Steve's spine until he reached his butt. 

Steve tilted his head, unable to suppress the growing smirk on his face.

"I have to say, this stupid Monday is getting better by the minute.", he said.

"So far, I can't complain.", Billy agreed. "I mean, except for the hand."

Steve made a step back to take a look at the damage once more. Billy reached into his pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes and light one up.

"Why did you rip off all the bandages?", Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Looks stupid. Also, it's useless. It's stitched up, so it won't bleed anymore."

"You know that it's meant to keep dirt out of the wound to avoid inflammation, do you?" Steve looked up at Billy.

"As I said, not the first time this happens and probably not the last so stop teaching me about first aid. I went to the hospital, did I?"

"Were they gave you bandages for a reason.", Steve said.

"Oh, fuck off.", Billy rolled his eyes.

Steve sighed but he then leaned next to Billy against the now-closed trunk of the car, his gaze meandering between the cars that were driving on and off this parking lot and Billy, that kept smoking next to him. 

Steve was the first one to notice the familiar car that just arrived. All the times he had been at Billy's place, standing in his yard, driving by or sneaking out of it, taught him never to forget this car, so he looked over at Billy, touching his shoulder for a second to make him notice.

"Go to your car.", Billy just said, his face getting cold. "NOW.", he added.

Steve just nodded and walked off of Billy's car making his way to his own not without walking passed Billy's father that had spotted the Camaro from the distance. By the way, he wasn't paying Steve that much attention, Steve could tell that he hadn't seen them standing there or doing anything else. He kept telling himself that this was a good thing. That this guy being here didn't necessarily mean a bad thing. But it was enough to see the way, Billy's eyes changed when he was talking about his father or knew he was coming to make Steve develop a fear of that man. 

Steve didn't park that far away so he was able to see what was happening between them after he got behind the wheel. Mr. Hargrove had stopped the car next to Billy. Billy had put out his cigarette and walked towards the hood of the car. Steve pretty sure he did so because this meant the two of them would be standing in a more obvious place, easier to spot, harder to hurt someone.

Steve couldn't hear what they were talking about but he saw Billy look down and move back until his back hit the car. He was raising his injured arm. Billy's father gripped his wrist and turned it in a rough way that probably hurt. Billy's face didn't move though, although he was looking directly into his fathers face.

From the position Steve was at, he couldn't see the expression on the face of Billy's father. He could only see the way he was belittling that boy with his whole body language, now letting go of his wrist before gripping the fabric of his t-shirt, forcing him not to look away. Billy was nodding now, slowly blinking and swallowing once. Steve could see his lips move, without being able to tell what this was about. Then Billy's gaze was meeting Steve's.

It was just for a second and probably an accident, but Steve was full on frightened once Mr. Hargrove looked over his shoulder and probably spotted him sitting there. Steve immediately looked away, trying to get the key in his car and, of course, dropping it. He only looked back once, before he started driving off, seeing Billy's father being tense and pushing Billy against the car. It didn't look too bad, not so bad he feared this was escalating, but after that, he couldn't stay there and have that guy notice he was watching. So he just drove off and headed to school, hoping Billy would follow soon after and be fine. Fuck. What was wrong with that guy? First off, he hurt his son and then he showed up at the hospital being a dick about it? Steve wished he would have been able to tell what they were talking about. It sure looked like they were fighting, but Steve had no idea what was wrong. From what his father should be able to tell, all Billy was doing was standing by his car and going to leave for school soon, after being to the hospital.

Steve sighed. He better focus on driving back now so he wouldn't be forced to go back to the hospital due to external influences because he got himself into an accident. 

Back on the parking lot in school, Steve could see people running around and was pretty sure, there was a break right now, which was good. It meant, that he wouldn't show up in a super weird time. Skipping some hours was nothing unusual and he was pretty sure, Nancy had been the only one to really notice the fact, that he'd already been there earlier. On the other hand, he probably wouldn't be able to not have her ask him about that, so he better come up with an excuse that didn't involve Billy.

Steve got out of the car and forced himself to just breathe. Damn, he could go for a cigarette right now, just to unwind. Well, probably he just missed the smell and he knew what that was about. A different kind of addiction.

Steve pulled his backpack out and found the apple he had brought along, now pretty glad he would be able to at least eat something before he needed to go to class. He wanted to wait in the parking lot until Billy returned but he expected that to be a little too obvious. After having Billy's father look in Steve's direction, there was a whole new element of danger in the two of them being seen together and Steve feared that guy might show up here as well. 

He didn't stay outside either but got inside school trying to just keep walking to keep his mind from constantly worrying. He was fine. He was fine when Steve left him and he was fine now and he was going to show up in any minute. 

The school bell rang, telling Steve that he needed to head to class now. He was upset and wanted to check once more, whether he could see Billy's car outside, but he didn't. He was at least going to try to get to class in time, even if he was sure, it wouldn't make that big of a difference.

Nancy was standing in front of the lockers in Steve's way to class and had spotted him before he could swerve her. 

"I have to go to class, Nance.", Steve said, looking over her shoulder as the other students disappeared into the room. He had to walk for a moment to get there and now there weren't many people left in the hallway.

"You haven't been this morning.", "Nancy raised a brow.

"Forgot something. At home.", Steve lied, now looking at her instead of the door.

Nancy frowned. "And what was so important? You looked like someone had died and I seriously worried about you."

In this moment, the entrance door of the school got pushed open and Billy walked in, as the manifestation of the answer to her question. He was so important.

Billy was wearing a shirt now, the first three buttons open and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing the injury. He was carrying a backpack over one shoulder and looked a little better than he did at their last meeting. It might be due to the fact that he was missing the bloody shirt now. Or it was because the dim school lighting wasn't showing how pale he still was.

Both Steve and Nancy turned around when he walked in. Nancy crossed her arms and Steve had to remind himself to not just stare at this boy with his mouth open like an idiot. That boy looked a million times better than he did right now, even if Billy had just been to the hospital. Steve was still overwhelmed by the fact, that Billy was smirking in his direction right now. Steve clenched his fist and tried not to smile back too obvious because Nancy was still there. Not to walk over and make out with him right on spot. Fuck. Why was it enough to look at him to make Steve's whole body react? And why was it not enough at the same time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please leave kudos and comment down below. This helps me so much to keep continuing this story every day <3


	33. Disgusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are both in school now but soon Steve has different things on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"Don't the two of you have somewhere to be?", Billy asked sarcastically. Steve tried not to look at him directly. Best not to give any of them an excuse of smiling at each other while being somewhere in public.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?", Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Feisty.", Billy commented with a smirk. "As a matter of fact, I do, princess." He shrugged and then walked past them to wherever he had class now. The way he added a princess to that statement send tingles through Steve's body and he was only lowkey ashamed of that. He was pretty sure, Billy just called Nancy that because of him.

"Asshole.", Nancy said. Billy didn't comment that further and Steve did his best not to follow him with his gaze. "What's even wrong with this guy?", Nancy asked Steve.

"Hm?", Steve turned around to her.

"You didn't talk to him, did you?", she asked.

"Billy?", Steve asked.

"Where is your mind, Steve Harrington?", Nancy asked with a tilted head.

"I'm sorry. No, he wasn't in school last Friday."

"So you're still fighting?"

"At this point, I really don't know.", Steve shook his head. "I feel, be better keep a distance.", he lied.

"What have you been up to all weekend?", Nancy asked.

"My parents got home.", Steve said. "So I pretty much stayed in my room all time."

"Oh, that sucks.", Nancy said with a nod. 

Right now, a teacher came down the hall and Steve could see Nancy getting a little paler than before.

"Let's talk later, right?", she said, touching Steve's shoulder. She then walked off not without being exhorted by the teacher. Steve used the time to sneak into class himself. He felt a few eyes on him but didn't cause any major interruption.

Steve was pretty glad how that meeting with Nancy just went. As far as he could tell, Nancy had no idea what was going on with him and Billy and it wasn't that hard to archive that. Obviously, Billy and Steve had only been around each other in public for the glimpse of a second, but it worked and she thinks they were still fighting. That was good. Actually, this was way better than he expected, because Steve already pictured how he would explain to Nancy that he had a thing for Billy Hargrove now. That they were spending every possible second with each other in some way closer than he and Nancy had ever been. A thing that Steve could only describe as falling, even if he felt this probably sounded cheesy and he had no idea where this was ending. This was good and he was not going to mess it up.

To Steve's annoyance, the teacher assigned them each with another topic to write an essay about, that was due to the end of the week. Of course, this would have a huge influence on their final grade this year and Steve felt, the timing couldn't be worse. Even the fact that the essay didn't need to be that long wasn't helping because it was rather the quality than the quantity of his own writing, Steve had doubts about. They all worked quietly for the rest of the time and Steve did his best to outline what was probably going to be a disaster. He preferred exams, to be honest, felt like they were fairer. Anyone knew what that was about and there was a set time to be there. Essays needed work outside of school and he was too much of a procrastinator to actually come up with something good. He might as well turn in a blank page and spare himself the hassle. It wasn't like he was going to some fancy college anyway. Not with his grades and especially not with him tending to suck in basketball nowadays. So the best thing he could do in his eyes was to not mess up his finals and apply for a job straight after. Wow, Steve didn't feel like he was ready for this. Working and being a grown-up. The only thing about it he pictured as a good thing was having enough money to effort his own place. 

When the bell rang, everything Steve had written down, was some gibberish that had almost no relation to the topic. Splendid. If he wasn't even able to get some words down in school, this was so meant to fail. He crumbled up the paper and held it in his fist when he walked out of the room, backpack on his shoulder.

His feeling for timing had suffered from the earlier morning. That there was lunchbreak now felt almost surreal. Like it shouldn't be noon right now when he just got up and didn't even feel awake yet. The only thing that bothered him all morning during class was that he probably still looked messed up from all the running and worrying in the morning, so he needed to see some kind of bathroom. But because most of them were crowded in the beginning of lunch break, Steve headed towards to locker room. There was a bathroom in there, too, but usually, nobody went there. A fact he had used regularly to have a minute on his own. The only thing he needed to watch out for was time because towards the end whoever students were up to use the gym got in there and it became pretty crowded. But right now, everyone was having lunch.

The locker room was empty, even if the humidity was high and it smelled like man's soap and deodorant. But Steve didn't go towards the now empty showers and walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.

The fact that Nancy hadn't asked him about that mess was a miracle, really. Steve tried his best to get all the strands of hair in some order and used some water to keep everything in place. Thinking about it, his looks where probably what made her doubt that he was home because he forgot something there. He looked like he strolled around in some sewers. He sighed.

"So, I guess, you weren't leading me in here but just got here to stare at yourself in the mirror, huh?"

Steve made a jump, dropping the crumbled up essay to the ground and widened his eyes when he looked at Billy that was now walking in the tiny bathroom, closing the door to the locker room behind him.

"Shit.", Steve said, breathing harshly because he didn't expect someone to be there.

Billy got closer to Steve like a beast approaching his prey and Steve felt his own hip hitting the sink behind him. 

When Billy was standing in front of Steve, he suddenly dropped to his knees and Steve widened his eyes in surprise and excitement, following his move with his eyes. But instead of reaching for Steve's pants, the other boy picked up the paper, smirking at Steve from his lowered position.

Billy's smirk grew wider when he stood back up, positioning his mouth just inches above Steve's. "You just thought I was going down on you, didn't you?", he teased.

"No.", Steve lied. He looked at the closed door behind Billy and hoped so hard, it wouldn't unexpectedly be opened on them.

"You're really not good at lying, dude.", Billy chuckled. And then he started to unfold the paper he just picked up before Steve could do anything about that. "What even is this?"

Steve frowned. "Nothing. I need to get this essay done by Friday and I suck at it."

"Wow, great timing.", Billy commented.

"Yeah.", Steve agreed. He could see by the movement of Billy's eyes that he was reading it. Every word made him frown a little more.

"It sucks.", Steve said in his defense. "That's why I wanted to throw it away."

"What do you usually get at those?", Billy asked.

"Essays? A C at best.", Steve said. "I mean if I really put some work into it." He was looking to the ground now.

"It's pretty wild.", Billy then commented, giving Steve back his paper. "Is it important?"

"It'll be part of my final grade.", Steve said, still with a frown on his face.

Billy sighed. "Maybe it'll work out halfway decent if I help you. I'll probably be over sooner or later." Steve liked what Billy was implying there, even if he wasn't necessarily thinking about his essay. "That's what people do when they're…"

"Dating?", Steve teased, now managing to put on a smirk.

Billy grimaced. "Disgusting!", he commented. 

"Who's lying now?" Steve was still smirking when he got closer to Billy, so their chests were actually touching now.

"Such a nasty accusation. I should kick your ass for that, Harrington." Billy closed his arms around Steve's neck and was talking the quieter the closer he got to Steve's face, sending shivers down his spine.

Steve was the one pushing forward now and having their mouth come together even if he knew this was one of the top worst places he could be making out with Billy. He loved the way their touches got heated up in a matter of seconds. The way Billy's hands were grabbing and pulling his hair, and his mouth was hard and demanding and exactly like Steve needed him to be.

"Wrong place for that…", Billy mumbled against Steve's mouth after a few minutes of getting winded up.

"We couldn't even go one break without… this.", Steve chuckled.

"Are you complaining?", Billy licked over Steve's jaw what felt weird and incredibly hot all at the same time.

Steve shook his head. "We need to watch out. People will start getting in there soon." He pointed to the door behind them.

"Scared how this'll look like?"

"We probably should both be.", Steve said.

"Right.", Billy nodded and made a step back.

Steve looked in the mirror again, just wanting to check whether his lips gave anything away of what just happened. He groaned when he saw that Billy had totally messed up his hair and judging by the proud look Billy was giving him now, this totally happened intentionally.

"Don't worry. You still look pretty.", Billy grinned.

Steve wanted to think of a smart comeback on that but looking at Billy who was still smiling at him made him unable to do so.

"So do you.", Steve said again.

Billy was pulling a wry face again. "Disgusting.", he commented, without being able to get rid of the smile on his face.

"Such a bad liar.", Steve teased. "I know you love that." He walked closer to Billy again, pulling him into his arms.

"Shut up.", Billy said.

"Not the hair this time.", Steve warned before he leaned in to kiss Billy once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave kudos and comment. This helps me so much to keep writing this story.


	34. One of his problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave the bathroom but this doesn't go undetected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"We should really leave right now.", Steve mumbled. Billy had forced him back against the cool, tiled wall of the bathroom, one hand on his waist stroking the bit of skin that was exposed under Steve's sweater. Billy's other one on Steve's neck and jaw, holding tight and tilting the other boy's head just like he needed it to be. "I have no idea, what time it is…"

"Could be meaning we have still plenty of time left.", Billy said while raising an eyebrow. He didn't think about stopping at this point, bringing his lips back to Steve's, forceful and hungry.

"Or no time left.", Steve said and tilted his head, while Billy planted another kiss on his jaw.

Billy groaned. "Fine." He hesitated but he let go of Steve then, causing Steve's skin to tingle, desperate to be touched again. "I see you later, I guess?"

"After school.", Steve nodded. "Try not to disappear again."

"Because you'll miss me?", Billy teased with a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah.", Steve admitted, maybe a little too honest, but he wasn't sure he could be anything but honest while staring at those big blue eyes.

"I won't.", Billy then said and nodded. "You want to go out of here first? Could be looking weird when we walk out of here side by side." He looked over his shoulder at the door.

"If you keep smiling like that, it'll definitely look weird.", Steve smirked and made a step away from the wall behind him.

"You go first then.", Billy decided. He was looking in the mirror now, working on a facial expression that didn't give so much away and frowning more and more because his mouth always kept curving into a smile.

"Don't sweat it.", Steve teased. He laid one hand on Billy's back before he got closer to the door. "Just wait a minute and no one will notice."

Steve opened the door to the locker room and got out even if he would have preferred to stay for longer. He was locking eyes with Billy once more watching that boy's smile to be replaced with a frown before Steve started walking off. 

The strong smell of soap and deodorant had worn off a lot which gave away how much time must have passed while he and Billy were inside there. Steve was really glad nobody interrupted them. This was really careless and even dangerous if someone like Tommy or any of the other douchebags had seen them. For the next time, they should figure out a place that could be locked.

When Steve arrived in the hallway and looked left and right to figure out, where the hell he wanted to go or should be going, his eyes met Nancy that just came walking in his direction. She spotted him before he had any chance of running off.

"Where have you been?", Nancy asked curiously, looking over Steve's shoulder where the door has just fallen shut.

"Nowhere. The bathroom.", Steve mumbled. He tried to make Nancy move backward and turn around with him but it only took a few seconds until Steve could hear the door being opened again and Nancy's eyes got wider. 

"Is that Billy Hargrove?", Nancy asked a little quieter now.

Steve acted all innocent and looked over his shoulder to see Billy disappearing in the other direction. He was walking fast, probably a little frightened as well when Nancy just looked at him. Why didn't he wait longer?

"Were you just talking in there?", Nancy asked. She raised a brow.

Steve clenched his jaw. "No. I mean…"

"Don't tell me you guys were fighting again.", Nancy rolled her eyes. "Why did you even go there?"

"I wanted to fix my hair and he followed me.", Steve said. So far he didn't even have to lie.

"Did he hurt you?", Nancy asked.

"Oh god Nancy, everything's fine.", Steve groaned. "He wanted to talk. It's probably a good thing."

"And why did you lie about that?", Nancy asked.

"I didn't lie.", Steve defended himself.

"You said you were using the bathroom."

"Because I was.", Steve's defenses got a little louder. "Maybe not every move I make is necessarily your business, Nancy! Jesus!"

Nancy made a step backward. "I'm sorry, Steve, I was just worried because... this guy can be a real asshole."

"Well, he wasn't.", Steve said, running a hand through his hair and regretting it one moment after because he just had it hair halfway decent. "Alright?"

"I guess. So you talked out whatever you were fighting about?"

"Pretty much.", Steve frowned. By now he said so many confusing things about himself and Billy that he felt like he was less and less able to keep track of that.

Nancy nodded and smiled. "That's good. You see? Talking it out is always a good idea."

"Yeah.", Steve said. The way Nancy had gotten all defensive all of the sudden left him feeling a little bad for reproaching her. After all, he was the one lying here, even if he'd gotten a pretty good reason to do so.

"So, you got any plans for the week?", Nancy then asked after a moment in which she probably realized that this wasn't the best subject to discuss right now.

"Writing an essay.", Steve said, glad this task could at least be used as a decent alibi. "Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. You said you'd be down to hang out more but if you're busy it's fine.", she said.

Steve remembered talking to her about that after they had been visiting Dustin last week. That was even before Steve had to sneak out of Billy's room because his parents got home. Wow, this weekend really changed some things.

"I mean, we can probably do something, if you really want to.", Steve said. Usually, the best way to keep Nancy on a distance was to spend time with her. And this better be somewhere without the possibility of stumbling upon Billy Hargrove. "What do you want to do? See Dustin and the cat again?"

"Oh, that would be great. Or we could just hang out really. We did this a lot more often before."

Before they had broken up. Before Steve was in this mess of a relationship himself. But actually hanging out with Nancy didn't sound like the world's worst idea. And if it was just to keep her from finding out about him and Billy.

"Yeah, I try to figure out, when I have some time. Maybe you can come over. My mom's been asking about you."

"That sounds nice.", Nancy nodded. "What about tonight? I got no plans and you don't lose that much time to work on your essay."

Steve frowned. "I need to talk to my parents first, but I'll call you and I can pick you up tonight."

"Okay.", Nancy smiled at him. They were walking along the hallway now, heading towards their lockers. 

Their next class started very soon and Steve was glad it did because he needed a break. Also, he needed to come up with a way of asking his father to allow Nancy being over for dinner. And then a plan to have Nancy home at a decent time, because maybe Billy would show up later. Steve should definitely talk him through this plan so it wouldn't be awkward later. But having Nancy over today would at least solve one of his problems. The others, of course, being that stupid essay and the fact that he couldn't care less about it right now because there was Billy. And not only did Steve had a lot of things in mind what he wanted to do with him, he also wanted to talk about what happened earlier this morning with his father. He figured the men's toilet wasn't the best place to do so and once Billy was all over him, Steve had forgotten about every question he had in the first place. Good thing, at least Billy had thought about not walking out of there together because if they did that, probably smiling like idiots, having their fingers and shoulders touching, Nancy wouldn't have bought any of Steve's lies. They needed to be way more careful on that behalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the game by now: Please comment down below and leave kudos if you enjoyed this. This helps me a lot to go back to writing every single day <3


	35. You want me to be over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve talk after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

When Steve got out of class after school, he made sure to not be the first one outside and drag his feet a little so he would have a chance of meeting Billy in the parking lot when most of the others and especially Nancy were already gone. He sighed in ease when he discovered her and Jonathan in quite a distance in front of him and went to his locker to pick up a book that eventually could end up helping him with that stupid essay, even if it probably won't. 

Steve left the school building a few minutes later and could see that the parking space was already clearing out and students were driving off together or in smaller groups. He didn't pay them so much attention though and rather tried to spot out Billy and his car in between them. He was relieved when he found the later, but couldn't see a trace of Billy. He was probably doing the same thing Steve just did. Waiting to higher their chance of being alone for a second. Steve smiled.

He walked over to his car to throw his backpack on the passenger seat and used this to look around some more and finally spot Billy who was just leaving the school building right now, accompanied by some idiot they had practice with and Steve used to hang out with before things kind of changed.

Steve could tell that Billy had seen him when he closed the door of his car and looked over. The two of them were obviously talking about something and even if it didn't look like Billy was particularly eager to have this conversation right now, it annoyed Steve a lot at this moment. Almost enough to walk right over and tell this guy to fuck off. Instead, Steve just walked around his car and looked over every chance he got, finally seeing that Billy obviously told that guy the same thing because now he was walking off with a grim face, while Billy just shook his head and then walked over to Steve.

Steve closed the door of his car he had already opened and tried not to stare at Billy to obvious while he was approaching him. Even if by now most people left, there were still coming people out of the school, walking to their car or running home and it wasn't like they were alone here. Billy noticed this as well and kept standing at some distance from Steve, just close enough for them to casually talk. 

"You know not leaving the boy's locker room at the same time kinda lacks in purpose when you just keep standing there with your girlfriend.", Billy said.

"She's not…", steve intended to defend himself when he realized that there was literally no point in telling Billy that Nancy, in fact, wasn't his girlfriend. This boy should know by now. "She wouldn't move. I'm sorry."

"She looked at me like she just saw a ghost.", Billy said, pulling out a package of cigarettes from his pocket and getting a cig out with his teeth. Steve watched every single one of the movements he made, without caring that he probably looked like staring right now.

"She still thinks you want to kick my ass or something.", Steve chuckled.

"Well, I have some things in mind when it comes to your ass.", Billy said, still looking right into Steve's eyes and causing him to blush. Billy put on a satisfied grin.

"Nancy comes over later."

Billy's grin slowly disappears. "Any more good news you would like to share?"

"She asked me to hang out last week and I thought, this is the best way of keeping her off my back. My father will hopefully allow her to be over for dinner and after that, he will make sure I take her home. So it shouldn't be too late if you planned on coming over."

"So he's okay with your ex being over?", Billy raised a brow.

Steve sighed. "He's not okay with anyone being over really. But my mom loves Nancy and she will probably handle this. She was over a few times having dinner and she and my mom come along well. It's less dangerous if I'm not talking to her in private."

"Fine. Whatever.", Billy was blowing off smoke right now before he dropped the cigarette butt on the floor. "You want me to be over?"

Steve looked right back at him. "If it were to me I would want you to come over right now.", he said. "So yeah. If you can get out, come over."

"Okay." A smirk returned to Billy's face that helped to make some of Steve's tension disappear as well. 

"You can tell me what happened this morning.", Steve said after a brief moment of silence.

"Nothing to tell really.", Billy said immediately. "I didn't expect him to show up there. I just needed you to get away quickly."

"He saw me in the car, didn't he?"

"He saw that I was looking in your direction. He doesn't even know we go to school together.", Billy explained. "Just doesn't like me looking at… pretty guys.", he shrugged and looked at the ground now.

"Aw, you're dad thinks I'm pretty?", Steve joked.

Billy looked up and grinned. "He's got eyes, doesn't he?", he said all charming. "Anyway, not much to tell you apart from that. A teacher called him because they noticed that Max was upset. He wanted to tell me to apologize to her and Susan. And that Susan is going to pick her up because they both think Max doesn't want to see me right now."

Steve sighed. "Doesn't sound like Max."

"She'll be fine. Susan will tell her, I'm fine and I talk to her later. I probably should add that she should stop discussing my wellbeing with you because I don't see her missing what's going on if you keep running to her."

Steve frowned. "Or you tell her."

"Bad idea.", Billy said and shook his head. "Let's not discuss this now. Whatever. She can think we're friends or something but I doubt that'll work out any better as your attempt at making Nancy believe we're friends."

Steve smirked. "You're probably right."

"We can work on your essay tonight.", Billy then suggested with an almost sadistic grin.

Steve looked at Billy in disbelief but nodded after a moment. "That's probably what we SHOULD be doing.", he said.

"Yup.", Billy still grinned at him. "I better head home now before they start looking for me again."

Steve looked around but there were still too many people there to get too close. "See you later.", Steve said, followed by him swallowing because, damn it felt bad to look at Billy like this and still remain untouched and unkissed.

Billy looked like his mind was making the same conclusions that he equally disliked. But instead of leaving for his car, he came closer and leaned against Steve's car right next to him, leaving only a little space between them, still keeping the image up that they were just talking here.

"I can't decide whether school sucks more or less now with this." He awkwardly gesticulated between them, while avoiding to look right at Steve's eyes while being so close.

"I know what you mean.", Steve nodded. "But I like to think things suck a little less in general."

"Now that's cute.", Billy commented, brushing over the side of Steve's thigh with his hand.

Steve felt he was blushing again. "I thought you needed to get home."

"Let's be honest. It's not like they are going to miss me.", Billy grimaced. 

"Max probably is.", Steve said. He leaned forward to take a look at Billy's arm that was still swollen around the injury and looked pretty painful.

"I doubt it.", Billy said. He looked over at Steve now right at this moment still disbelieving this somehow could all be real. If it was, he was going to fuck it up somehow and he was pretty certain of that. He let his hand run over the side of Steve's just for the glimpse of a second, enabling skin on skin contact, before he immediately ran off.

Steve wasn't sure what this was about. He hoped Billy would still be over later and that it would help to lighten his mood. Because if he was able to tell one thing, it was that Billy's family situation hurt him way more than he would himself admit. Steve wished he could make things better somehow when he watched Billy walk to his car at a fast pace and with a lowered head. He had no idea how to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. Comments are appreciated and help me a lot to continue this story <3


	36. What's going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is allowed to have Nancy over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

When Steve arrives home, he worries if Billy would still come over later or if that conversation just had been a little too much. A little too much of Steve asking personal stuff. He felt like it was too much. Maybe Steve shouldn't be asking about all that stuff Billy was uncomfortable with. He didn't need to know really. Not if Billy didn't want to tell him. It was fine as long as Billy was fine. But today he wasn't really. The fact that Nancy was coming over bothered him right now because he had lots of other things on his mind right now. But the sooner he got over with this the sooner he could move on too more important things.

Steve found his mom outside behind the house, sitting in a deck chair and holding a glass in her hand. It was a good thing he found her before he found his father. He needed her on his side if he wanted to have any chance of having Nancy over. And he better have Nancy over so she would start minding her own business again. Showing her that he was fine and things were fine and just, as usual, would probably distract her from all the strange stuff that just went on. Especially her interest in his affairs with Billy Hargrove.

"Hey!", his mom smiled at him. "How was school?"

"Fine. Listen, mom…", Steve thought for a second about how he should phrase his question the best but then he just went for it. "Nancy asked if she could come over. I thought about maybe she could have dinner with us today since you haven't seen her in a long time and you and dad head off so soon."

His mother smiled at first but frowned shortly after when she looked at the window inside the living room where Steve expected his father. "I would love to have her.", his mom answered. "I don't know about your dad though."

"I won't pick her up that early and I drive her home afterward.", Steve offered. "It's really just dinner."

"I'll ask him. Also, it's just this one time and Nancy has always been nice when she was here with us.", his mom commented. This was good. She wanted her over. This definitely raised Steve's chances of archiving that.

"Sounds good.", Steve smiled. "Can you do it?" Steve paused for a moment. "Now? I have to call Nancy and tell her if I'll pick her up later or don't."

"Yes, of course." Steve's mom stood up and stretched for a second before she walked inside. 

Steve hesitated to follow her because he expected this discussion would be more about him and probably the fact that he was wasting water by excessively showering nowadays, once his father saw him. His father was never really one for the easy answers. Never just yes or now but endless discussions and negotiations. After two minutes and because his father's voice didn't get loud and Steve expected the talk to be almost over, he dared to follow his mom through the backdoor in the living room.

"Just once?", Steve's father grumbled.

"You know this girl. She is nice and quiet and it won't be long."

"Why today Steve?", his father asked him in annoyance.

Steve turned around to him and tried not to sigh. He should have waited another moment. "She hasn't seen mom in a long time and you two aren't around for long."

Steve's father sighed. "Fine. She leaves at exactly eight o'clock.", he declares.

"I drive her home when we are finished eating.", Steve confirms. "Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome.", his father mumbled. "I have to go to the office tomorrow, so no Shenanigans tonight or early in the morning."

"I'm sorry, I'll stay quiet.", Steve says. 

Steve had planned to use the phone downstairs but he didn't want to push it any further with his dad tonight, especially not when Billy might be over later. So he walked upstairs and headed towards the phone there to call Nancy's number. He frowned when he recognized that he still knew her number by heart. Was this weird considering he had no idea what Billy's number was? On the other hand, he would probably never dare to call Billy at home because he would worry too much his father might find out or get angry with Billy. Steve didn't feel like he had a good assessment of the situation because in his experience almost anything could make Neil Hargrove go violent.

"Hello?", Mr. Wheeler answered the phone before Steve had a chance of finishing his thoughts.

"Eh, hello Mr. Wheeler! It's Steve. Is Nancy home?"

"Yes, she is. A minute." Steve could hear that the phone was put to the side and a second later he heard Mr. Wheeler call Nancy.

Steve waited about half a minute until Nancy was on the phone.

"Steve?", she asked. She sounded a little out of breath, probably caused by her having to run down the stairs to get to the phone.

"Hey.", Steve smiled. "So my dad is okay with you coming over for dinner. I thought I'll pick you up at half-past five and take you back home after dinner?"

"Sure. I didn't think he would say yes, to be honest.", Nancy wondered.

"Me neither. My mom was the one convincing him really.", he said.

"I'm glad she did.", Nancy said. 

"Me too.", Steve agreed. Even if he was still a little worried, this was probably going to be fun. He liked Nancy even after all these things happened between them and he wasn't mad at her for breaking up with him. Especially not after the most recent events.

"See you, then.", he said.

"Bye, Steve."

Steve stayed upstairs until it was time to pick Nancy up. He didn't do anything unusual really, apart from cleaning up his room and making sure there was nothing that gave away he wasn't sleeping in there alone lately. 

Nancy was standing in front of her house when he got there. She was looking nice and had her hair up like she did when they were still going on dates. Him driving there sure felt like reliving those memories once again. As soon as Steve stopped the car, she got inside and fastened her seat belt.

"Ready?", he asked.

"Of course!", Nancy smiled at him. Yeah, this was definitely weird and Steve was sure, Nancy was silently thinking the same.

"Does Jonathan know that you're at my place tonight?", Steve asked. He wanted to let that sound casual but it came out more awkward than anything else.

Nancy tilted her head when she looked at him. "Jonathan isn't worried about you or us."

"Good.", Steve nodded. "I mean, he shouldn't be."

"Still feels a little like old times doesn't it?"

"Not really old times, when it's just a few month ago, but yeah it feels a lot like this. "

"Maybe because you don't do this anymore.", Nancy said.

"What?", Steve looked at her with a frown.

"Having someone over. Like a date."

"This isn't a date."

"It's not because we're not dating. It would be if I were someone you liked.", Nancy said.

"Probably. Maybe I don't wanna date someone."

"Now you're lying.", Nancy said while chuckling.

Steve blushed a little and was glad the inside of the car was pretty dark. If this evening ended with Nancy wanting to find him a girl this would be quite the opposite effect of what he had in mind in the first place.

"I'm fine, Nancy. Really.", he assured her. "School's keeping me busy a lot right now and so soon before graduating this isn't a good idea anyway." Now that was a true statement if there ever was one. 

"You already know what to do after you graduate?"

Dammit. Steve should probably work on that story before he tried to use it on Nancy. "Moving out. For sure.", he said. "Either I'll find work somewhere or College." Steve didn't like the idea of going to college so much anymore. It meant leaving. And this meant leaving Billy here alone in this fucked up place with his asshole dad. This didn't sound right to him.

Steve parked the car in the driveway and followed Nancy after she got out. He could see light coming from inside. His mom was making some Casserole, judging by the smell, but this would take a while until it was ready. After Nancy greeted his father and hugged his mom, they both went upstairs.

"Did you smoke in here?", Nancy wrinkled her nose after Steve closed the door behind her.

"No?", he answered, smelling for himself if he could detect anything out of the ordinary. Shit, was she able to smell Billy in here? Maybe he should have opened the window while he picked her up. "I can't smell anything. Maybe it's my mom's food."

"Smells just a little funny.", Nancy said with a frown. She seemed not quite sure what she smelled but she didn't ask him further when she sat down in his chair.

Steve said down on his bed and looked over at her. "Here we are.", he said and relaxed his shoulders a bit.

"Right.", she nodded. She hesitated for a moment and looked over at the door before she returned her gaze on him. "And now you're going to tell me what's going on with Billy Hargrove."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please leave a comment <3


	37. Obsessed with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy starts questioning Steve and he has a hard time keeping quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Every bit of Steve that just relaxed a moment before, tensed up when Nancy said this. "And now you're going to tell me what's going on with Billy Hargrove." Steve must have just misheard that, right? He'd been thinking too much about that boy and now he heard his name everywhere because there was no way, Nancy just said it. Right?

Steve looked up at her and immediately regretted that. She looked at him in cruel amusement and he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't give up on that.

"What are you talking about?", he tried to act all innocent. He definitely needed to know what exactly she was talking about, hoping she didn't get a glimpse of a moment that had been too intimate between two guys who supposedly hated each other's guts. Damn, there obviously had been more than enough of those even today and Steve had been out of his mind pretty much since the cat incident last week.

Nancy sighed and shook her head, still smirking at Steve who just started to reach a normal face color again. "It's been almost a week of you acting all weird and I feel, somehow this all correlates to Billy Hargrove, but please correct me if I'm wrong."

"You are.", Steve said but with little persuasiveness. "This all had nothing to do with him."

"Right.", Nancy said sarcastically and kept looking at him. "First you save a cat with him and then you somehow start a fight with him. And on Monday morning you are both late for school and when I'm looking for you, you appear to be hiding in the locker room with him.", Nancy started to list up all the evidence she had against him.

Steve clenched his jaw and cursed the fact that she was so smart and observant.

"Coincidence?", he tried to come up with an alibi.

Nancy started laughing. "You are such a bad liar, Steve Harrington."

"I'm not lying!", Steve insisted. "We've had some things to talk about, that's why we've been in there during lunchtime. I have no idea why he was late today. I've been picking up some stuff from home."

"Which took you approximately an hour?", Nancy raised both her brows.

"You keep records of that now? Where I am and how long I take?", he snapped. "I can spare you the hassle and tell you every time I go to the bathroom if that helps." Steve clenched his jaw.

"No, of course not.", Nancy said. She looked a bit hurt by that accusation but Steve didn't want to row back now. "It's just that you're stories don't add up to the things that are happening. You've told me that you were using the bathroom earlier. Then you tell me you've been discussing things with Billy. Or talking or whatever. But that guy just looked like he had a great time and actually smiled when he left the bathroom."

Steve frowned. "Maybe this could be connected to the fact that he is an asshole and actually likes to argue?"

"I've seen the two of you argue. Even if he seems to enjoy it, he never looked happy. If anything angry."

"Why am I supposed to know why he was happy?"

"You've been in there. What happened?"

Fuck, she wasn't even close to giving up on that topic. What was he supposed to tell her? That they had been making out for at least ten minutes straight and Billy had him pressed against the wall, his hands all over him and his tongue in Steve's mouth? Most certainly not!

"I apologized to him for this stupid argument. He said it was fine. And I told him the cat is fine. I thought he might have been worried about it."

"He didn't appear to me as the kind of person that worries for the wellbeing of others. Let alone the wellbeing of a kitten."

Just breathe. Defending Billy at this moment would probably just draw more of Nancy's attention and Steve already had enough of that.

"Maybe he did. Whatever. I walked off after we talked and I don't think he was smiling while I was still there. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Maybe he likes you?", Nancy proposed a new theory.

Of course, Steve blushed again. He looked at the floor and hoped she wouldn't make any, or worse, the right conclusions. "That must be it. All the picking on me and teasing just to get into my pants.", he said and worked hard to make it sound as sarcastic as he could.

Nancy laughed at this. This was good. If she laughed she at least didn't find out he just bluntly lied to her.

"You know how little boys use to pull girl's ponytails to get their attention?"

Oh, Steve had nothing against some hair pulling when the time was right. He shook his head to stop his mind from drifting off to that. "So I'm the little girl in your metaphor?", he asked.

"Pretty much.", Nancy grinned. "He never did anything more than this? Tried to ask you out or whatever?"

"I don't think he's gay, Nancy.", Steve said, again blushing. Now there he was with another lie. 

Nancy shrugged. "I don't know about that. He doesn't have a girlfriend, does he?"

"No!" Shit, this answer might have come out a little too fast and a little too convinced for his own good. "Doesn't mean, he's into guys."

"Well, there is no denying that this guy is obsessed with you one way or the other."

"Right now, you seem way more obsessed with this.", Steve said with a raised brow.

Nancy rolled her eyes. "You really didn't notice?"

"No, Nancy, I didn't notice Billy Hargrove has a crush on me, Jesus!", he said with his best, upset voice he didn't have to work hard for right now.

Nancy chuckled. "Well, you could try to pay it some attention.", she suggested.

"And then what?", Steve asked.

"I don't know. Whatever you want, I guess.", Nancy shrugged. "You like him?" Now she looked at him all curious.

Wow, he was so fucked right now. "No!", Steve said immediately. "Of course not, I mean, yeah, that's a no.", he added.

Nancy raised a brow but nodded then. "But, I mean, you could probably be friends, right?"

Steve hesitated. "I guess?", he said. "I haven't thought about it."

"But you spent a lot of time with him.", Nancy argued.

Steve was just thinking about the best thing to say to that when he heard his mother's voice from downstairs.

"Steve? Nancy? We'll eat in five minutes!", Steve's mom shouted from downstairs.

Steve felt some relief inside him and sighed. "We'll be down soon.", he answered, before standing up and looking at the door.

Nancy stood up as well. "It smells good.", she said. This sounded almost like an apology after she'd just been torturing Steve for quite some time.

"It does."

"Sorry if that was a lot right now…", Nancy said, putting a hand on Steve's upper arm. "We just don't talk as much as I would like to. Not anymore."

Steve curved his mouth into a smile. "It's fine. I'll keep you informed if anything out of the ordinary happens."

"Please do that.", Nancy laughed. "We better get downstairs now, so they don't have to wait for us."

Steve agreed and so they walked downstairs and sat down at the dinner table. They were sitting opposite from each other and Steve's mom served Nancy first. It was nice and a little awkward. During the meal Steve's mom chatted with Nancy, occasionally dropping a question concerning her and Steve's former relationship. Nancy mainly just laughs them off. Steve was glad, his father wasn't complaining right now and mainly kept quiet, apart from sighing every now and then. Steve was glad this was going so well and there wasn't any awkward silence. He almost forgot how well Nancy got along with his parents or at least with his mom. If this was Billy sitting on the other side of the table, this whole dinner would be rather difficult, he expected. Even if Billy could be totally charming, Steve preferred not to imagine how his parents would react to him having his boyfriend over for dinner. It would definitely be more awkward even if Steve would like things to be normal and easy. Like dating without worrying about anything or anyone. 

Even if it wasn't too late after they finished, Nancy implied Steve could take her home now and this was probably the first time Steve saw a pleased expression on his father's face. He agreed and it was a little later when they both were sitting in his car again and he drove her home.

"That was nice, wasn't it?", she asked.

"It was nice.", he confirmed. "Thank you for being over and forcing me to do something, I guess.", Steve smirked.

"Thank you for not kicking me out after questioning you.", Nancy laughed.

"Nah, it's fine. It was a weird week. I wish I could tell you some more.", he said. Maybe the last bit was truer than he would like to admit. Lying to Nancy felt bad. It didn't feel as bad as risking what was going on with Billy right now. This conversation hopefully helped with that but somehow, when Nancy hugged him and got out of the car, Steve was pretty sure she would be watching pretty closely on any step he and Billy would be making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, it would help me a lot if you would leave a comment <3
> 
> Also, you can message me on Tumblr (@confettibites).


	38. A lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

When Steve drove back home from Nancy's place, in his head he was already debating whether or not he should tell Billy about the conversation he just had with her. He definitely wouldn't like it a lot, but keeping quiet about it didn't feel so right either. And if they had to be more careful in the future he should better know about it. Steve sighed. One day in school and Nancy's already onto this. He wondered how long it would take a guy like Tommy to read what's behind the looks they shared. Once certain people knew about this, sooner or later the whole town would. Fuck. Steve hoped they would be able to prevent that. They had to.

As he arrived home, his mom just finished cleaning up the kitchen and stacking the dishwasher and his father was still sitting in his chair, studying some work-related notes and documents he probably needed. Steve remembered a time when his dad had worked a lot more in the office in this town and didn't leave for meetings and conferences. If possible, he was even more stressed out back than and Steve was pretty glad things changed a little. Now he was only working from here when he really had to and usually not more than a few days each month.

"It's been nice, seeing Nancy again.", his mom said after she saw Steve walking into the kitchen. "Such a nice girl."

"She is.", Steve agreed. "It was really nice."

Steve's father didn't contribute anything to that conversation except for the occasional louder breath that left his mouth as if he tried to underpin his annoyance.

"Did you a nice time?", his mother asked. "She enjoyed being here?"

"I think so.", Steve said. "We talked for a bit. It's been a long time."

"I could get used to her being over more often again.", Steve's mom claimed. She was now grabbing a cloth and started wiping the top of the counters. But Steve didn't need to look into her eyes to know this was about them getting together. He also noticed the way his father looked up in discontent for the first time. At least one thing, he and his dad agreed on.

"I don't think she'll have time for that.", Steve said. "She's been going on Dates with Jonathan and she is busy with school."

Steve's mom didn't look too pleased with that statement but she finally nodded. "At least let her know she's always welcome here."

"At reasonable times.", Steve's dad added. 

Steve nodded. "Sure. I'll tell her that."

Even if he probably wouldn't open up this topic with Nancy, he couldn't really oppose on his mom liking her. Nancy, at least when she wasn't antagonizing people, was a pretty likable person. She was smart and kind and Steve had to admit that he imagined her and Billy to get along more than once over the span of the last couple of days. If she knew about this and he happened to be okay with it, Steve could picture her and Jonathan and him and Steve going to the movies or going to some diner. Maybe he just enjoyed imagining things to be casual way too much and this was all bullshit. But the way Nancy implied Billy possibly had a crush on Steve in just a curious rather than a judging way left Steve hopeful. Maybe people could be okay with this after all. At least, maybe she could.

"When do you have to leave the house tomorrow, dad?", he asked. If he needed to be particularly quiet tonight and the next morning he at least wanted to know what to deal with.

"Around seven.", his father mumbled without looking up. "I'll be going to bed early."

"Okay." Steve nodded. "I need to work on some school stuff anyway so I shouldn't be too loud.", he said. Now that was some truth if there even was such thing.

His father didn't sound too interested in Steve's plans for the evening, which could probably just be a good thing. He said goodnight to his parents and then he got upstairs. 

Somehow this evening went by way quicker than he expected it. Maybe Nancy downright horrifying him with her questions had one good thing after all. Steve got into his room and sensed the absence of another person stronger than he usually did. He locked the door immediately so he wouldn't need to think of doing that later and he opened up the window. Even if that meant that it would get cold inside, Steve pictured Billy seeing the open window from somewhere and maybe getting here sooner. He even leaned outside the window-frame trying to spot out someone in the darkness in front of the house, but he just felt disappointed and cold afterward. He walked to his closet and pulled out a sweater to put on before he sat down on his chair and tried to get his head around his assigned essay. It took him almost half an hour to fully comprehend the sheet with the task the teacher gave him and pretty much the same time to write down some notes of things he better included in the essay. But everything was incomplete and even if he found some good arguments he could use, he failed miserably when he came around the introduction or just getting one good sentence down to the paper. He was just writing with a pencil right now and soon there were little pieces of his eraser all over the desk because he furiously tried to erase mistakes or bad wording. This would end up being way harder than he expected.

"Having trouble over there?"

Steve jumped up and raised his arms ready to defend himself before he was really able what just happened. With a mortified expression he saw Billy who was sitting on the window sill and watching him with a smirk.

"What the hell?!", Steve bowed forward, resting his hands on his thighs trying to calm his breathing after just being scared to death.

Billy's grin grew even wider. "Never really saw you concentrate like that. It's not like I sneaked up here.", he said.

"I swear, I didn't hear you.", Steve said. His mood started to lift now that he didn't fear for his life anymore.

"You don't say!", Billy chuckled. He hopped in the room now and closed the window. Steve watched him doing that and walked over to sit back in his chair.

"Did you talk to Max?", Steve asked with a frown.

"You seriously want to talk about Max right now when you just had a dinner date with your ex-girlfriend?", Billy raised a brow and sat down on the side of Steve's bed.

"Yes.", Steve said. "And I asked first.", he pointed out.

Billy rolled his eyes. "I talked to her but probably not like you would have.", Billy said. "She thought I was mad at her because her teachers called my dad. I said I wasn't and that she shouldn't be worried."

"And?"

"That's about it.", Billy shrugged. "I wanted to mention you but then I thought this was probably just going to give her the wrong idea."

"You mean the right idea.", Steve joked.

"Yeah, shut up.", Billy mumbled. "I think she's fine now. She looked a bit distressed when she saw my arm but it looks better now than I did earlier today. "She already suspects more than she should. And I hope for her own good that she keeps quiet about it." Billy frowned now, his gaze restlessly browsing through Steve's room. 

"Don't worry.", Steve said. "I don't think she will."

Billy sighed, stood up and run a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I hope your right.", he walked towards the window.

"Everything alright? You look distressed.", Steve said while he watched Billy running up and down in his room.

"I guess.", Billy said. "This day was just a lot. I don't know…" 

Billy stopped walking around after he said this but even when his body stopped moving, the way his eyes were moving and he tried to keep his gaze on the ground made him appear so restless. Steve didn't even think twice before he got up and over to Billy and just close his arms around him, feeling the boy relax a little against his chest, even if he still felt incredibly tense and even a little shaky.   
This day had been a lot, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving a comment. It helps me a lot <3


	39. Trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy wants to try something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"What are you doing?", Billy growled against Steve's chest.

Steve was still holding him, his arms crossed over the other one's back until he stopped shaking and started to breathe more easily again. The corners of Steve's mouth quirked up. "It's called hugging, you idiot.", Steve said.

"I know what a freaking hug is.", Billy said irritated. "Just don't do that."

Steve chuckled. "Come on, I know you like it.", Steve teased. He tilted his head so his breath was hitting the delicate part of skin on Billy's neck just behind his ear.

"No, I don't.", Billy said, now noticeable less convinced. He put his hands on Steve's waist. 

"Yeah, I see…", Steve still grinned. "You obviously hate this.", he let his fingers run up and down Billy's back until Billy closed his eyes for a second.Then he lowered his brows and looked at Steve with pouted lips. If possible, Steve was grinning even more.

"Better watch out, Harrington.", Billy warned.

Steve laughed. It even started out pretty loud before he remembered that they, in fact, weren't alone right now. He turned his head around and faced the door, listening if he could hear his parents and biting down on his tongue to stop himself from laughing.

"We need to be particularly quiet then?", Billy guessed, still with a dangerous look on his face.

"My father wasn't really happy with the long showering yesterday.", Steve admitted. "And he's going to work tomorrow. So yeah, we better keep it quiet."

"You think you can do that?", Billy asked, cupping Steve's jaw and then forcing him to look at Billy. 

Steve tilted his head and enjoyed the way Billy was looking more honest and less pretentious right now, even if he still seemed to be into this teasing thing. Well, two could play that game.

"You sure, you can?", Steve asked teasingly. He then shifted his weight forward to let his lips hover just on top of Billy's only touching oh so slightly for the glimpse of a second.

There was a growl coming out of Billy's throat and Steve loved how hungry and desperate that sounded before it was Billy that pushed forward and locked their lips together hard and hot. Steve opened his mouth and let out an almost silent moan when their tongues touched. By the way, Billy's mouth curved into a smile now, he definitely didn't miss that.

Billy's hands slid down on Steve's side and he grabbed the fabric of Steve's pullover, pulling it and the t-shirt he was wearing underneath off in one go. This left Steve barechested and heavy breathing a few feet away from Billy, totally aware of how the other boy looked at him with hungry eyes.

He didn't hesitate, to walk up at Billy again, pretty much ripping open all of the buttons and then shoving the shirt off Billy's shoulder until Billy winced.

Billy gasped and Steve immediately stopped and made a step back. He regretted being so harsh and not thinking about the injury.

"Careful.", Billy said. Steve could see that the rolled-up sleeve somehow had hit the injured part of his skin. It looked painful but at least it didn't start bleeding.

"I'm sorry.", Steve mumbled with an almost broken voice. He was still so winded up, he had totally forgotten about this.

"It's fine. Needs a bit more to hurt me, Harrington."

"Steve.", Steve said with a roll of his eyes, still a bit worried while Billy moved on, carefully taking off the shirt while not having it rub against the fresh injury.

"Princess.", Billy was grinning playfully now, trying to heat things up again and tease the other boy.

"Asshole.", Steve said.

"You're so charming.", Billy dropped the shirt to the floor and swallowed.

"Learned from best.", Steve looked at Billy's body in admiration, barely able to keep the distance between them long enough. Wow, he was so ripped, way more muscular than Steve. While he always felt broad next to a girl like Nancy, there was no chance this ever happened next to Billy.

"Like what you see?", Billy raised a brow. There was uncertainty in his voice and Steve guessed this was still about the fact that he was considerably beaten up with bruises all over. This didn't hide the fact that he was still incredibly good-looking though, not in Steve's eyes at least.

"Oh yes.", Steve said, biting his lip. "You look good.", he praised.

Billy looked back at him with a mix of disbelief and blush and then walked up until he was standing in front of Steve again, deciding physical contact would leave him less vulnerable. Steve was down for that, looping his arms around Billy's neck and kissing him.

"You wanna try something new tonight, pretty boy?", Billy purred into Steve's ear. Steve could feel a shiver running through his whole body, getting some parts particularly excited.

"Like what?"

"I'll show you.", Billy said with a smirk. "You still got that latest purchase of yours, right?"

Steve's body tensed in Billy's arms and then he nodded.

"Now look who's excited.", Billy grinned, pushing his hips against Steve's erection, to create some friction.

Steve numbed his moans by burying his face in the crook of Billy's neck.

"Where did you put it?", Billy asked.

"Drawer. Nightstand.", Steve said, somehow having lost his ability to articulate. 

Billy's grin just grew wider when he pulled Steve back to the bed with him, only letting go of him to pull open the drawer.

"Cute.", Billy commented on the inside of the drawer. There were a few condoms in there and the lube was pushed right to the back of the small drawer. "You think this is the best hiding spot?", Billy asked.

"It's not like anybody's searching this place.", Steve mumbled, curious what Billy was planning to do.

Billy dropped the lube on the bed and focussed his attention on Steve's pants now, or rather on stripping off Steve's pants. Steve shivered when Billy's fingers got to the button and then glided along the hem before pulling his pants down and freeing his erection.

"Oh, you'll like this.", Billy predicted with a smirk. He sat down by the side of the bed, closely watching Steve as he stepped out of his pants, now standing there butt-naked. 

"Scared?", Billy teased.

Steve shook his head a little too eager. "Should I be?"

"No. C'mere.", Billy reached out for Steve's hand and pulled him onto his lap, locking their lips again. Steve had no idea why Billy was still fully dressed but, especially on this night, he was down to doing anything he proposed, still feeling so untouched after all their meetings in school that had been way too short.

Billy was holding him close, hugging his arms around him and caressing his back. Steve vaguely remembered he'd been cold before. He wasn't anymore. Oh, he was feeling so hot, almost desperate for Billy to just touch his cock while the other boy still focused all the attention of his hands to Steve's backside. His heart was racing though.

"Relax.", Billy mocked. "Ever had someone touch that pretty ass of yours?"

Steve choked when Billy's finger went down his back a moment later, touching him in such an obscene way. He blushed. "No.", he said. 

"That's a shame. Never done it yourself?"

Steve shook his head, still feeling awkward when Billy's hands got off him and his position changed for a second, followed by the suggestive plopping sound of a bottle being opened. Steve frowned.

"Trust me.", Billy said. There was no mocking in his voice this time, so Steve just did as he asked, trying to relax when he felt Billy's fingers again. He could feel the slickness and Billy sure took his damn time teasing and kissing Steve before he increased the pressure and pushed one finger in.

Steve gasped on the strange feeling, definitely questioning whether this was a good thing because it just felt weird right now.

"I'll make you feel so good, pretty boy. Shh.", Billy purrs against Steve's ear. His voice was so soothing Steve's body immediately reacted to that, enabling Billy to push into him a little more. Just as Steve tried to adjust to the unfamiliar pressure, Billy moved his fingers a bit, causing Steve's whole body to jerk and him to moan shamelessly.

Billy grinned as Steve stared at him, eyes wide open. "Oh, that's nice isn't it?"

"I can't…", Steve wanted to protest mainly because he feared he'd already been too loud when Billy hit the spot again and Steve had to cover his mouth with a hand to stay silent, the other one pressing in the firm muscle of Billy's shoulder.

"Yeah, you can.", Billy teased. "Feels good, right?"

Steve just mindlessly nodded, now moving his hips a little eager to feel this again because he had no idea such a feeling was even possible.

Billy used that to push in another finger and Steve took it even better than the first one, just letting out a quiet whine. Billy was still very careful, only making slow and gentle movements to not overwhelm the other boy. But Steve soon wanted more, jerking his hips to have Billy go faster and deeper and have him touch the right spot.

"Look at you.", Billy mocked. Steve was looking blushed and sweaty, his eyes almost shut while he did his best to bite back on all the noises that tried to leave his mouth. He was also painfully hard right now, leaking precum onto Billy. 

"Fuck Billy…", Steve mumbled. 

Billy had drastically increased his movements which turned Steve into a sobbing, moaning mess, on top of him. He was just so pretty in Billy's eyes. So close and so lost. Billy wanted to see him fall apart in front of him, see this perfect boy that was throbbing just by the touch of his fingers forget his own name. 

"Tell me what you want.", Billy purred.

"Please Billy, ah…", Steve couldn't possibly come up with a sentence that made sense right now. Hell, he couldn't even really keep quiet, as hard as he tried. His gaze was clouded and everything appeared hot and red right now like the world was going to explode.

"Beautiful.", Billy said almost silent and Steve wasn't even sure if he was talking with him right now.

Billy's fingers were now sliding in and out of Steve in a fast way, making all of this even more obscene and dirty in his eyes. But hell, this felt so good. So good.

"Ah!"

Billy jerked slightly when Steve came, leaning forward to silence him with his own mouth and hoping this just hadn't been too loud. He guided his free hand to Steve's dick, stroking it through his orgasm, while Steve was holding onto Billy, almost not able to keep his balance.

"Fuck. Fuck.", Steve murmured, gasping and then pretty much collapsing on Billy. "What the hell?"

Billy grinned. "I told you, you'd like this.", he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please leave a comment. This helps me a lot to continue writing this story <3


	40. Do you want this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Billy grinned. "I told you, you'd like this.", he said.

Steve's gaze was still hazy and he was seeing Stars while Billy continuously held him.

"Fuck.", Steve mumbled again.

Billy chuckled. "Damn, you've been hella loud, pretty boy.", he said. "What's daddy going to think when his boy is moaning like a slut up here?", he mocked.

"Shut up.", Steve said, blushing. "I wasn't that loud. They're probably watching TV or something." He looked over his shoulder at the door and hoped he was right with this. 

Billy still grinned. "Don't worry. Even if they heard you, I highly doubt they will come here anytime soon to discuss this."

Steve hid his eyes behind a hand and let out a shameful laugh. "Fuck, that was… something.", he said, shaking his head.

"Oh yes.", Billy agreed. "I seriously didn't expect you to take it that well."

"You didn't think I would like it?"

"I didn't think you'd like it THAT much.", Billy laughed. "That was beautiful." He added the latest bit when he saw that Steve blushed again and leaned forward to let his mouth and nose trail along the side of Steve's face. "Could watch you all day like this.", he purred.

Steve bit his lip and leaned slightly into those touches. "You've done this before, I suppose.", he said.

Billy looked up and caught his eyes, curious to see whether Steve was looking upset or just interested in this before he dared to answer. "Fingered a guy?", he raised a brow.

Steve nodded.

"Don't worry, pretty boy. Nobody ever stood a chance against you.", Billy said and then kissed Steve softly.

"Back in California?"

"Yeah.", Billy answered. "T'was never really serious, though."

"There are more… guys, that are into this, over there, right?", Steve asked.

Billy smirked. "Already planning on replacing me, princess?"

Steve shook his head. "No. I just thought that there aren't many queer guys here. In Hawkins."

"True.", Billy chuckled.

Steve frowned a little and Billy figured out what this was probably about. "This here has nothing to do with you being the only option or something. When I kissed you back then I was confused and I had no idea you'd even be into this. I had a crush on you long before and I've never had something like this with another guy, even if I gained some experience over the years."

Steve's features softened a little when he heard this. "You never really liked someone you've been with?"

Billy rolled his eyes and let himself drop backward onto Steve's bed, pulling Steve with him. Steve pulled one of his sheets over them and curled up on Billy's side, waiting for him to answer this.

"Not really.", Billy finally said with a sigh. "I've mainly been with guys just once and then never again, you know?"

"Sounds lonely.", Steve said.

"Maybe.", Billy admitted. "It wasn't really about that though. I wanted to get out and have some fun. I never really wanted to bring someone into this mess."

"You regret this? Me knowing.", Steve asked.

Billy pulled Steve a little closer to his side. "In some parts, I do.", he said. "You wouldn't be so worried if you didn't know about everything."

"You can't always keep everything to yourself.", Steve said.

"It worked.", Billy said. "I could pretend I was someone else for a while."

"Do you want this? Being someone else, somewhere nobody knows a thing about you?"

"You mean if I would replace you with some random dude from Cali?", Billy raised a brow and turned his face so he could better look at Steve's expression. His fingers trailed through Steve's hair, enjoying the fact that it was still a little sweaty. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, amigo."

"Good.", Steve decided. He could see that a grin was growing on Billy's face. Then the boy shifted his weight and turned around and placed his head on Steve's chest and facing him. He let his fingers wander over Steve's body, causing the skin to twitch and shiver under him. 

"You're done with your questioning? Because I think it's time for me to ask a few things.", Billy said with a lowered voice.

Steve nodded and mindlessly let his hand come to Billy's hairline, fingers feeling up the soft curls.

"Tell me about your day.", Billy said. He closed his eyes for a second while Steve continued to caress his hair.

"That's not a question.", Steve said amused.

"What happened with your girlfriend then?", Billy asked, his voice a few shades darker.

Steve sighed. "She's been asking about you." Steve could immediately feel Billy's reaction in the way his body tensed.

"Watch out, Harrington, this is thin ice.", Billy warned.

"Now, do you want to know or do you not want to know?", Steve asked, unsure if should tell him more.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?", Billy suspected.

"Probably not, but it's by far not the worst thing that could have happened.", Steve said.

"Fine.", Billy growled. "Tell me already."

"So, she saw you leaving the bathroom earlier with what she described as the happiest face she ever saw on you.", Steve began.

"So now this is my fault?!", Billy snapped, raising his head before Steve used his hand to guide him back down.

"No.", Steve said and tried to bite down on the smirk that grew on his face. "She asked me, what we were talking about. I told her nothing. She didn't believe me. And then she told me about a suspicion she has."

"And what would that be?", Billy asked with a pout.

"She thinks you have a crush on me.", Steve told him, now grinning himself while he watched Billy's face go blank.

He turned his head and buried his face on Steve's chest, letting out a muted growl. "That's bad.", he mumbled.

Steve chuckled. "She compared you to a little boy pulling girls hair."

"I should tell her to fuck off and mind her own business.", Billy mumbled, still obviously upset.

"Like that would help.", Steve rolled his eyes. "At least I think I convinced her that I have no idea and never thought about the idea of you and me. And anyway, she's not the kind of girl to gossip."

"Just the kind of girl to break your heart, right?", Billy said sarcastically.

"Having her to know about this wouldn't be the worst thing.", Steve said. "She didn't judge when she implied you were into me."

"Because she doesn't know how I'm ruining you.", Billy smirked.

"You're not ruining me.", Steve said with a roll of his eyes.

"No?", Billy asked in a mocking way. Billy raised a little to bring his face closer to Steve's, then sticking his tongue out to lick over Steve's mouth before kissing him hard and demanding.

"Maybe a little.", Steve admitted before he closed his arms around Billy's neck and pulled him even closer.

"Just keep telling yourself that, baby.", Billy grinned. "I saw the face you made when I just fingered your ass and I'm pretty sure you'll want it again. Someone to touch you like that."

"Fuck…", Steve mumbled, just remembering the feeling that was still so present in his mind.

"Who would have thought of that?", Billy mocked. "Steve Harrington, Small-town high school pretty boy breaking every girl's heart because he's secretly a queer."

"Do you ever shut up?", Steve rolled his eyes.

"Make me.", Billy dared him.

Steve actually surprised him, when he raised his head and kissed him, pulling the other boy on top of him to get him even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please take the time and leave a comment. It helps me a lot to keep this story going <3


	41. I'm nothing like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy are having a good time until the topic changes a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve groaned. "Now get those stupidly tight pants off.", he ordered.

"You don't like my pants, princess?", Billy grinned, while he sat up and brought his fingers teasingly to the button of his jeans.

"Oh, I love them," Steve said, swallowing while he closely watched every move of Billy's fingers over his skin. "I just prefer them off."

Billy threw his head back in laughter. 

Because Steve didn't want to wait any longer, he sat up and brought his hands to Billy's waistline, what made the other boy gasp in surprise. Steve's fingers touched Billy's before he let them slid just slightly under Billy's waistband, causing him to shiver.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me.", Billy said with a deep voice. He put a hand on Steve's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I don't? I thought I was finally getting a hang of this.", Steve chuckled now unbuttoning Steve's pants.

"Now if that isn't true.", Billy agreed. "A natural talent." Billy bucked his hips after Steve pulled down his pants. 

"Easy.", Steve warned, letting his hands run over Billy's body while his mouth is desperately searching for the other boy's. "We still need to keep the volume down."

"I know that.", Billy smirked. "You're the loud one." As if to prove his point Billy reached for Steve's dick and closed his hand just a little too firm to make Steve let out a moan.

"Still so desperate, aren't we, princess?", Billy teased. He loosened his grip and had Steve mindlessly buck against it, so eager for more friction. 

"Please Billy.", Steve mumbled.

"What?", Billy smirked.

"Let's do this. Please.", Steve said.

"No, no, no.", Billy shook his head without losing the fire in his eyes. "When we… do this… I don't want you to hold back.", he decides, mocking the way Steve is unable to ask Billy to fuck him, even with his dick in the other boy's hand.

"Fuck.", Steve exhaled.

"It's worth waiting for. Promise.", Billy said. "Okay?"

Steve swallowed and then nodded. "If my parents don't leave anytime soon, I'm going to drag them out of the house myself.", he announced.

Billy sighed in admiration before he pushed Steve back down on the bed, kicked his own pants down and got on top of him. 

"Wait.", Steve said when Billy kissed him and his body pressed firmly against him.

Billy raised his head a little and looked at Steve curiously.

"My turn.", Steve decided. He pressed against Billy's shoulder to make him roll onto his back. Steve immediately used this opportunity to straddle the other boy and pinned his wrists down with his own hands once Billy tried to touch him.

Billy's chest moved up and down with every breathe he took and once Steve was sure, he would keep his hands down, he leaned down and kissed Billy while his hands trailed over his chest, pressing down on firm muscle and teasing his nipples. Steve made sure to keep his attention on Billy's upper body until he could feel him starting to shake under him.

He then let his mouth slowly and thoughtfully move down on Billy, licking and teasing on every bit of skin. Steve sure took his sweet time with Billy's jaw, his neck, and his chest until Billy closed his eyes and needed to bite down to silence the moans that had gotten louder the closer Steve took this to his dick.

Once Steve came down between Billy's legs, the sight he was presented with made him grin and lick his lips. Even Billy's hips were shaking and he was obscenely leaking precum, already so close even when Steve hadn't yet touched him.

There was no trying or testing now and Steve had a better idea of what he was doing when he swallowed Billy deep right on the first try.

"Ah!" Billy's free hand was clenching in the sheets while the other one was barely able to keep himself silent. 

Steve had his eyes on the other boy the whole time, enjoying the way he moved, bucked up and seemed to really like what Steve was doing with his tongue.

Billy's hand that had been fisting the sheets soon got to Steve's head and gripped into his hair instead. When he came, Steve felt a pull on his hair what caused him to take Billy in deeper than he thought he would. That feeling back down his throat made his eyes water, but he resisted the urge to choke and worked Billy through his orgasm.

"Fucking hell…", Billy exhaled. His whole body glistened with sweat when Steve sat up and swiped the spit off his chin with the back of his hand. "C'mere." Billy pulled Steve up and jerked him off fast and firm and just how Steve needed it right now. He kissed him while doing so and licked in Steve's mouth when he started moaning. He didn't last long but that didn't keep Billy from kissing him slow and still needy while holding him close.

When he stopped Billy pulled himself up once more only to have his head rest on Steve's chest. Steve could see him frowning, while his breath started to reach a normal pace again.

"What are you thinking about?", Steve asked.

"We need to think about something to show your girlfriend I'm not gay.", he said seriously.

Steve could only keep up his serious face for so long, until he started to giggle, trying to bite down on it without much success.

"What?", Billy said, clenching his jaw.

"I… It's nothing. Just… considering what we just did...", he still grinned broadly.

"Don't push it, Harrington. I swear, I'll kick your ass.", Billy warned.

But Steve just laughed, finally even getting an amused expression on Billy's face. "Fine. She might have a point."

"Might have?", Steve mocked. "But don't worry. I don't think anyone else would get that idea. I certainly didn't."

"Yeah, but you're seriously the most fucking innocent person on this planet.", Billy said.

"Innocent?", Steve asked doubtfully. 

Billy smirked. "You know? A good boy."

"Oh, you should have seen me two years ago.", Steve said.

"Now we're talking. Do I get a King Steve story now?", Billy asked curiously.

"You want one? I don't think you'd like that guy too much."

"He's probably pretty cute.", Billy said and licked his lips.

Steve grinned. "He was an asshole. Only cared for himself.", he said.

"Sounds like my kinda guy.", Billy joked. "Ruling this place. Leaving all the girls fainting."

"I highly doubt anyone ever did that.", Steve said and rolled his eyes. "But seriously, I wasn't good to be around. Hang out with much with Tommy and Carol and basically just the wrong guys."

"Tommy's an idiot.", Billy agreed, yet somewhat more thoughtful than he was before. "I don't think I fit in your description of a good person."

Steve smiled and leaned up to kiss Billy. "You're not the bad guy you think you are."

"Ouch.", Billy said jokingly. "I think I've ruined you even more than I thought I have. Bad influence."

"You care more about everything, as you want people to believe.", Steve said. "That's why you get angry and snap so easily."

"You're a therapist now, Harrington?", Billy asked. He sounded more serious now, but not yet angry and Steve preferred to keep it that way.

"No. I just don't want you to think that you're the bad guy."

Billy sighed theatrically. "Good thing, you're pretty.", he mocked and pulled himself up a little to have his mouth hover over Steve's. "I'm nothing like you."

Steve tilted his head. "Oh, I think you're very pretty.", he smirked.

Billy rolled his eyes. "Not that. I'm not good like you are. People like you, because you are kind and you care. And the way you behave around these rugrats…" Billy shook his head.

"You're good for me.", Steve said and he cupped Billy's face in his hand. "I'm not a saint and you're not the bad guy and now, let's forget about this, alright?"

Billy exhaled, leaned into Steve's touch and then nodded. "Yeah. I'm tired."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave kudos and comment. It helps me a lot to keep the story alive <3


	42. Why are you awake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tuesday morning. Billy needs to get home before anybody notices he's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also a disclaimer: This week is super busy for me and at least on Thursday I probably won't be able to update here, so if I disappear for one or two days, don't worry, I'll be back with more soon.

Neither of them moved that much before they fell asleep still close and holding each other. There was no bothering to find a more comfortable position, solely because this felt good as it was and they didn't want to lose this.

It was still dark outside when Steve woke up because of a movement he felt in the bed. Billy, right next to him was shifting and turning a little. Steve tiredly blinked open his eyes and tried to make out what was happening by staring into the darkness.

"Hey.", Billy mumbled when he noticed, Steve's eyes were open. He getting closer again, still warm and naked.

"Hey.", Steve smiled. "Why are you awake?"

"I need to get home soon. Before anyone notices, I'm gone. Need to drive Max to school.", Billy explained, not fully positive on that plan. 

Steve grumbled. "Shit. It's still not the weekend, isn't it?"

"It's Tuesday.", Billy chuckled. "You should go back to sleep. I just lay here for a few more minutes and walk home then. Just didn't want to disappear without a word again."

"Nah, I'm awake. I'm awake.", Steve mumbled, more to convince himself of that. He was closing his eyes again and pulled himself against Billy's chest.

"Yeah, I see that." Billy sounded amused when he closed his arms around Steve.

"Thanks for not just leaving.", Steve said, just now able to process all the things Billy had said before. Damn, this was way too early for anyone to be awake.

"Told you, I wouldn't.", Billy said.

"Did you sleep well?", Steve asked.

He could hear Billy hesitating and then feel him slightly shifting underneath him. "Yeah.", he just said.

Steve frowned and turned so he could face Billy better, yet still unable to make out any expression. "What's wrong?", he asked.

"Nothing.", Billy cleared his throat. 

Steve leaned his head forward so he could rest his forehead against Billy's and lay a hand on his cheek. "You don't want to talk about it?"

"Has nothing to do with you.", Billy said, a little calmer now.

"Okay. Just, we can talk about stuff, you know?"

"Can we?", Billy asked in a mocking tone. "Don't worry, I'm not just here to get laid." He chuckled.

Steve smirked. "If I remember correctly you wanted to be over to help me with that essay.", he reminded Billy.

Billy exhaled. "Damn, you're right. It's your fault really."

"What?", Steve grinned.

Billy shifted his head so he could kiss Steve, soft and yet hungry. "I can't help it. Seeing you bowed over the table with that puzzled face, looking like a hurt animal or something… Makes me just want to devour you or something.", he teases.

Steve laughed. "Didn't know it'd be that easy.", he leaned forward again to kiss the other boy, this time a little firmer and with more heat.

Billy growled before he leaned his head back and stop their lips from touching. "Don't start something we won't be able to finish now.", he said.

Steve smirked. "Talk for yourself, Hargrove. I got plenty of time until I have to be up.", he teased, trailing his fingers over the other one's chest.

Billy grabbed Steve's wrist tightly and released another growling sound. "That's what you plan on doing?" His grip was still tight and left Steve unable to move his arm. "Touch yourself, imagining it was me?"

Steve chuckled. "Don't worry. Wouldn't be as good as the real thing."

Billy let go of Steve's wrist but in a matter of seconds, he was laying on top of him, using his weight to pin Steve down onto the mattress. "I still imagine that being quite the sight.", Billy said, licking his lips before he leaned down and kissed Steve, now licking his mouth open and having their tongues touch.

"Now who's starting something?" Steve smirked.

"You're right. Stupid idea." Billy had his head on Steve's neck now, kissing the soft skin to make the other boy shiver under him. "I should go before my dad gets up."

"Or my dad.", Steve adds, letting his hand run over Billy's warm back.

"Dammit." They kissed and touched each other for a few more minutes until Billy started to curse and bring some distance between them. Steve let out a whiny sound when he lost Billy's warmth and sat up as well when he got out of the bed.

Because it was still pretty dark, Steve turned on his bedside lamp and immediately got rewarded with the sight of Billy standing in his room butt-ass naked and half hard. Steve's eyes went wide.

Billy rolled his eyes when he saw the other boys gaze on him and then went on a quest to recollect all his clothes from all over the room and put them on.

"I don't like this.", Steve grumbled and then stretched on his bed.

Billy chuckled. "I think you already mentioned your dislike of my clothes last night."

"No dislike.", Steve said, shaking his head. "Just a strong preference against them."

Billy still smirked. "You better prepare yourself because we have practice later and that's going to be hard enough even without you eating me with your eyes."

Steve groaned. "Oh, I don't think that's such a good idea today. Maybe we try to avoid each other in the locker room and the showers.", he frowned.

"Or we avoid the other's and then take our sweet time there.", Billy suggested, slightly tilting his head.

"Weren't you the one who desperately needed to prove his straightness today?", Steve joked.

"Sure.", Billy nodded. "But compared to you in the showers, I certainly know where my priorities are." His grin grew wider.

Steve shook his head and chuckled. "Get home safe.", he just said. He watched Billy as he got over to the window, pulled it open and looked out before he climbed and get down. Steve had his eyes closed, listening to every sound Billy made while getting down until he hit the firm ground and Steve dared to exhale. He waited a while before he closed the window because somehow he wanted it to stay open to the possibility of Billy returning, even if there was barely a chance for that. Steve couldn't go back to sleep either, laying in the warm sheets that smelled like Billy so much. He just waited until he could hear that his father got up and then hit for the shower himself.

He was still way too early and also pretty fucking tired of getting up even earlier. He just went down once to pick up something to eat and a coffee while wishing the mandatory good morning to his parents. The rest of the time left, before he really had to leave the house for school, Steve spent and his desk, frowning over that stupid essay and how this was already meant to fail. He just wished Billy was still here because even if he was wearing a warm sweater, nothing compared to the cozy feeling of cuddling up to him and being held and kiss him and if it were to Steve right now, they wouldn't part for a minute. Not the best setup for a school day though, because with already missing that stupid boy so much, how should he act in front of Nancy as if he didn't care about him whatsoever?

He wasn't really getting anything done on his essay and only put a few notes down to paper for his homework that was due to today. He couldn't really bother right now, not with his head in the clouds and a whole day ahead of him. He would copy the rest later before class or go to the library during the break. This would at least be someplace, there most certainly wouldn't be accidentally meeting Billy and even if it didn't sound the right thing it probably was considering his teacher usually was very good in pointing out the days Steve hadn't done his homework.

Steve drove to school pretty much right on time and so he didn't have to go over the speed limit or sit around in school for ages until someone else got there. There was no sign of Billy's Camaro now but at least today, Steve wasn't so worried about him. Chances were, that he was dropping off Max right now and would be here any second now. And Steve standing there in the parking lot and staring longingly in Billy'sdirection would most certainly wouldn't let any of them appear very straight which is why Steve walked directly to his locker right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please take your time to leave a comment. This helps me a lot <3
> 
> To get in touch, you message me on Tumblr @confettibites. :)


	43. Don't look at him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is sitting in the cafeteria with Nancy and Jonathan and tries not to look at Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"Now you look like your in a good mood."

"Who thought having dinner with your parents and your ex could do such thing.", Steve joked.

Nancy laughed. "Glad, you had fun.", she said. "I actually thought your father was really annoyed with me."

"He's annoyed with everyone.", Steve said. "Don't worry."

"So how was hanging with your brother?", Steve asked Jonathan who had been silently standing next to them. Steve had the feeling talking about spending the evening with Nancy while her boyfriend stood right next wasn't the nicest thing to do.

"It was good.", Jonathan said, obviously a little surprised with being talked to. "We drove around a little and listened to some music."

"Well, that sounds way better than dinner with my parents. Tell me next time and I come over.", Steve joked.

Jonathan looked a bit confused by this proposal but he just nodded and looked over at Nancy who rolled her eyes at Steve.

"Got to work any on that school work you talked about?", she asked.

"Not as much as I should have.", Steve admitted. "But it'll be fine. I just have to take some time for that this week." Yeah, phrasing it that way made it sound almost like an easy thing to do. Realistically Steve couldn't really see himself working on that while he could spend time with Billy enough.

The school bell brought an end to this conversation and made Jonathan jerk a little while he turned around to see other's make their way to class.

"Are you gonna sit with us at lunch?"

Steve was already browsing through the faces if he could see a particular one when Nancy asked this question.

"Huh?", he asked.

"Who are you even looking for?", Nancy asked amused. "I just asked if you're going to sit with us at lunch." She shook her head and chuckled.

"Yeah.", Steve agreed. Sitting with these two had at least one good side because this way he could prevent things from getting too heated up with Billy before they started practice. That was definitely the smart thing to do, even if he could imagine quite a few things that would be more fun. "I'm going to find you guys."

Nancy looked pleased with that even if Steve had no idea why she still was so eager about him spending time with her. Now she and Jonathan were the one to move on to their classes, while Steve raised his head and looked through the hallway once more before he decided to move on and head to class himself.

In between his first classes, Steve was very occupied with working on his homework and at least bringing so much to paper that his mind wouldn't just go blank when the teacher asked him. It worked pretty good actually and in class, he for once didn't have the feeling, everything being said was just a white noise. Maybe the key to being able to keep up in school was actually working with the limited time that he had, instead of not really bothering when he still has plenty of time left. For someone who tended to procrastinate every task, this was quite the realization.

Afterwards, when all in him wanted to go and look for Billy, Steve walked into the cafeteria instead and found Nancy and Jonathan, sitting down next to them. Nancy was eating an apple and Jonathan was looking through a few photographs. Because Steve wasn't very eager to make conversation, he pulled out his notes for the essay and started working on that.

"What's with his arm?", Nancy suddenly said after approximately ten minutes of sitting there. This definitely drew Steve's attention off of his homework.

"What?", he asked.

"Billy's arm. Looks like a scar or something."

Steve looked up and saw that Billy was standing on the other side of the cafeteria, surrounded by a few asshats and obviously showing off the stitches on his arm. Steve rolled his eyes and looked back down at his paperwork. Damn, he better not smiled right now, not with Nancy being so observant. "He already had that yesterday."

Why was he here right now? Steve looked back down at his paper and repeated his new mantra. Don't look at him.

"Looks like someone paid attention.", Nancy pointed out.

"It's a giant red line on his arm. It's hard to miss, Nance.", Steve said, clenching his jaw.

"I certainly didn't notice.", Nancy said. "Did you?" Now she was talking to Jonathan who just shrugged. Steve was glad Jonathan told her he noticed but on the other hand this meant, he was paying some attention and Steve wasn't sure how he thought about this.

"Isn't he usually outside smoking?", Nancy asked, continuously pointing out things that were weird in this situation.

Steve's frown grew deeper. "Maybe he's out of cigarettes.", Steve said. "Or hungry. Whatever." Don't look at him.

"I'm just saying it's weird."

"Jesus, Nancy, it's a free country. I'm sure he can stand wherever he pleases."

"Why are you so bothered?", Nancy asked.

Steve sighed and sat up to look at her. "Why do you ask me what he's doing? If you're so interested in his life, go over and ask him.", he suggested.

"Don't do that.", Jonathan interfered. 

Both Nancy and Steve looked in his direction with a question mark on her face.

"He's mean and he's surrounded by all the other idiots. Not a good time to ask him why he's doing anything.", Jonathan added before he turned his gaze back to the table.

"See?", Steve asked Nancy. "Not the right time to bother anyone with those questions." Don't look at him.

"You two have practice now right?"

"I have practice with a lot of guys including Billy Hargrove.", Steve pointed out. "And if you're implying that I should be asking him stupid questions, yeah, that's a no."

"I wasn't going to ask that.", Nancy defended herself. "I just wanted to remind you of what we talked about yesterday." She said the latest thing a bit quieter. Steve wasn't sure if she'd talked about her suspicion with Jonathan. This behaving secretively was weird in any case and Steve preferred her to not talk about that here in school.

"Yeah, I think I'm slightly better off if I'm not paying attention to whoever is watching me in the showers, thanks.", Steve mumbled. 

Jonathan choked and then chuckled. Well, he seemed to at least have an idea of what this was about.

Nancy was blushing a little now but looked amused as well. "You're an idiot.", she said.

Steve finally realized that he wouldn't be able to get any work done, so he put his paperwork back into his backpack an instead tried to avoid staring at Billy by continuously not looking in his direction. It wasn't easy because Nancy was looking at him and reacting to everything he did, driving Steve almost mad. 

"What do you think happened to his arm?", she asked. "It looks serious."

"Probably an accident.", Steve said. 

"Maybe. Looks like it hurts."

Steve tensed a little, remembering how he accidentally touched the wound last night. He regretted thinking about that immediately, once a flood of different pictures hit his mind. "I'm sure he had worse."

Nancy looked at Steve with a raised brow.

"Come on, Nancy, he gets himself into fights all the time.", Steve said.

"Well, he certainly has been fighting with you a lot."

"You think I did this to him?", Steve asked with furrowed brows. 

Nancy sighed. "Of course not. I thought, maybe you talked about this."

"Well, sorry for not being able to give you the inside in Billy Hargrove's soul you seem to wish. "Maybe try to ask any of the other guys, he's surrounding himself with." Don't look at him.

"I spend way too much time with idiots like Tommy while we've been dating. I'm definitely not doing that again."

"I guess, I can't help you then.", Steve shrugged, now unable to keep himself from looking at Billy for any longer. Maybe this was because Nancy was jangling his nerves today or just his growing frustration in general but he's been waiting to really look at the other one since he arrived in the school parking lot this morning.

Of course, Billy was looking at Steve in that exact moments, causing their eyes to meet and Steve's mood to immediately lighten up. Even if it was loud and crowded, Nancy was still complaining next to Steve and Billy was surrounded by yelling idiots, for a brief moment it appeared to be almost quiet. Billy smirked and licked his lips and Steve could swear he was literally able to taste him just now. He tried very hard not to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please consider leaving me a comment. This helps me a lot to keep this story going.


	44. Good Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy go to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"Steve?"

It was Nancy's voice that finally drew Steve's attention away from that boy across the room that had just hypnotized him with those bedroom eyes.

"Huh?", he asked, returning his gaze to Nancy.

"Have you heard anything I just said?", Nancy asked doubtfully.

Steve bit his tongue. "Sorry, Nance.", he said with a frown. "I guess I'm just a bit rattled today."

Nancy rolled her eyes but there was still this overly amused look on her face. "It's fine.", she said. Steve could see that Jonathan was silently chuckling behind him which made the frown on Steve's face grow a little deeper. "You looked like you just had a stroke."

"My bad for being a little tired, Jesus!", Steve said defending himself. "Now I can't even be distracted for a second?"

Nancy laughed. "You're right. You just made a funny face, that's all.", she said. Even if Steve got an uneasy feeling this wasn't really all, he nodded and took a look at the clock to see how much longer he had to endure all of this.

Luckily the bell rang out soon, followed by the bad feeling of anticipation concerning practice now.

When Steve got up to get into the gym, the other guys including Billy had already left. Steve said goodbye to Nancy and Jonathan and then went off in the direction of the locker room, both a bit anxious and excited at the same time. The room was crowded as usual and Steve made his way to his locker to shove his backpack inside and pulled out his gym shorts and shirt that he was going to wear.

The sound of steps behind him kind of prepared him for the following and Steve turned his head and faced Billy before he started talking.

"You had fun eating with the princess, Harrington?" Steve felt himself twitch a little and even if he didn't like to admit it, this was probably caused by the word princess of which he was pretty sure, Billy used it intentionally.

"What do you care…?", Steve mumbled, unsure of just how teasing they could get without offending the other one. On the other hand, Billy didn't appear as the type that got slightly offended. 

Billy smirked. "Your game sucked when she was done with you the last time, so you better be careful and not get too attached."

Steve cleared his throat. "Jealous, Hargrove?", he asked.

Billy snorted. "You wish.", Billy said, his voice held a hint of surprise but also anticipation that caused Steve to clench his fist to fight the tingling feeling that was rushing through his body.

"You assholes better get ready.", another teammate interrupted this staring contest. Both Billy and Steve were a little surprised by the fact that most of the other guys had changed by now or at least started to change. 

"Fuck off.", Billy just told him. But then he walked over to his own locker and started to get changed. 

Steve knew he better kept his eyes directly at the locker in front of him, but getting changed while he felt Billy's gaze on him wasn't the easiest or fastest thing he's ever done. He only dared to turn around, after he was fully dressed again, cursing the fact that their gym clothes were that revealing and Billy usually even topped that by not wearing a top. 

He and Billy weren't the last two persons in the locker room, but they might as well have been, judging from the way Billy looked at Steve with a sharklike grin.

Steve looked left and right again to make sure nobody was paying them too much attention.

"Ready to play some ball?", Billy teased.

"Don't cream your pants." Steve headed directly towards the gym door instead of getting any closer to Billy.

A second later, Billy was behind him, his hot breath in Steve's neck and a hand on his butt. Steve twitched when Billy purred "Nice try, pretty boy.", in his ear. Then the boy walked past Steve and jogged into the gym, while Steve probably looked mortified. He prayed no one noticed he was already half hard after that and followed into the gym in hope to find some distraction there, something to not have him stare at Billy's body.

Their coach was already standing there surrounded by guys and explaining what he wanted them to do today. Steve's confidence to actually deliver a good game was in great need of improvement, but running through the gym to warm up definitely helped a little to clear his mind, even if Billy continuously tried to get his attention or to engage Steve into a competition.

It was the coach who finally brought an end to this. "Knock it off, Hargrove. I want to see you running and not flirting with Harrington."

The only reason for Steve not to blush was that comments like that weren't out of the usual and not only he and Billy received them on a regular basis. He got a few laughs out of the other boys but mainly caused Billy just to keep running until the coach stopped them and divided them into two teams.

"Okay ladies, now it's time to play some basketball."

While the coach had made his way to the side of the gym, all the players got into position on the field. Steve was more than relieved that he didn't have to play against Billy but they were assigned to the same team. Yet he still felt a little too out of it to really focus on the game and started out slowly once they got the ball and all the other's rushed towards the hoop.

"Get your head in the game, Harrington!", the coach yelled after a while.

Steve's lost mind obviously hadn't stayed unnoticed. He nodded and hurried to at least appear as if he had an idea of what he was doing.

Of course, this brought Billy's attention back to Steve. Steve, in his mind, cursed right now because if Billy really started to distract him again, no way he would be able to play the fucking game right now. But Billy wasn't grinning or even looking at Steve with darting eyes when he jogged over?

"What's wrong?", Steve heard a bit of concern in his voice and asked himself if this was already revealing too much about the change in their relationship.

"Nothing.", Steve said. "Might be the ex-girlfriend thing.", he tried to keep his answer casual. After all, they were still standing in between a bunch of people who better didn't find out what they did in their spare time.

Billy smirked. "Come on, let's kick their asses.", he encouraged Steve.

It was probably this expression on Billy's face, a bit worried but also incredibly motivating that caused Steve to swallow down his pride and nod. 

Billy smiled, satisfied with that answer and immediately ran off to get the stupid ball. Steve did his best to keep up with that boy and felt even after a few minutes of playing and the two of them passing each other the ball and making some points when Steve got that grin on his face and started really having fun.

It was pretty obvious that all it took was Billy and Steve to play together to kick the other's asses. Even the coach cheered when Billy shot another hoop and increased their lead even more. 

"Who would have thought any of you ladies could actually play that stupid game?", the coach chuckled once he blew the final whistle. "Good job, Hargrove. Harrington." He named a few other guys and then started to drag the ones that sucked in today's game. Steve was feeling so high, he barely noticed Billy coming over before he felt a pad on his back, followed by the slightest bit of caressing hand movement.

"Good game.", Steve said with a nod.

"Who would have thought you had it in you?", Billy teased with a wink.

Steve smirked that got a little smaller when Billy took his hand away. Steve bit down on his tongue to find the urge to reach over and hold Billy's hand. He wasn't even sure where this was coming from right now. Sure, he's been into pretty much any kind of physical contact with Nancy, including just holding hands. Steve crossed his arms over his chest to make sure to not unintentionally do something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving a comment. This helps me a lot to keep this story going. <3
> 
> Also: There will most certainly not be another chapter tomorrow. If everything goes well, I'll be back and continue this story on Friday.


	45. Not alone (yet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of practice and Billy and Steve really want some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

It was Tuesday afternoon and even if Steve thought he had mentally prepared himself for that, reality proved him wrong. Okay, he might have gotten really distracted during the game and had a fucking good time playing with Billy instead of against him. But as soon as that was over and Steve somehow found himself in between a bunch of sweaty guys, half of them still a little euphoric for their team's win, the other half pissed. 

Billy was cheerful as well, what caused Steve to be even more concerned. If Billy wasn't worried about anything, chances were, Steve was going to be the one fucking things up. He remembered showers to be hard even before this thing with Billy started and just looking at him caused Steve to remember all the things they did and would be doing if they were alone.

Somehow Steve felt like being dragged along, both literally and figuratively because not only couldn't he stay behind right now with everyone leaving, suddenly Billy put an arm around his shoulder. Steve looked over at him a little tense but relaxed once he saw the look on Billy's face. Where Steve was still a little afraid right now, Billy just had that cool, smug look on his face that was going to make this gesture appear casual to anyone but Steve.

With a grin on his stupid face, Tommy showed up at the other side of Billy, his face a little redder than usual because of the training. "We kicked their fucking asses, right?"

Billy snorted but took his arm away from Steve.

"Sure did. But somehow I Can't remember you having shit to do with that.", Billy exclaimed.

The grin on Tommy's face wore off and Steve could see regret in there. "Fuck off, Hargrove. You didn't win the game on your own, fucking asshole.", Tommy stormed off at a fast pace, what made him one of the first to reach the locker room.

Steve could hear Billy sigh next to him and had his fingers brush over the other boy's while catching his gaze with his eyes.

They were walking through the door inside the locker room now with guy's undressing everywhere. Billy tilted his head and then pointed into the direction of the men's restroom. 

Steve raised a brow in disbelief but Billy immediately headed off. Steve hesitated for a moment, walking over to his own locker in between a bunch of guys that were getting undressed before heading to the shower. But Steve couldn't even try to stay here and head to the shower first while Billy was waiting for him, so he followed once he was certain nobody was paying attention.

When Steve got into the restroom, Billy was just checking the last stall to see if anyone was inside, before he saw Steve was there.

"What's that look on your face, Harrington?", Billy asked with a smirk.

Steve swallowed. "I think you're going to make me do something stupid.", he said.

Billy grinned. "Did you just call me stupid?", he asked, licking his lips.

Steve rolled his eyes and trembled back a little until his back hit the bathroom door. Billy was walking towards him now and a moment later he grabbed Steve by the neck and pulled him close to a kiss. "You worried, right? During the game?", Billy asked, still leaning in so close that Steve could feel the warmth of his body.

"Yeah.", Steve admitted. 

"No need. Did a great job.", Billy said, now trailing his lips over Steve's jaw. 

"Thanks for… pushing me.", Steve got out. He closed his eyes once Billy's lips brushed against the delicate skin of his neck. 

"My pleasure.", Billy chuckled. He had his hands on Steves' hips now and his thumbs were finding the bit of skin between the hem of his shorts and his shirt. Steve shivered, unsure what to do because he could hear the mumbling of the other guys behind him but he also didn't want Billy to stop what he was doing right now. "I thought you were upset because of before. Us talking and me touching you.", Billy said in a low voice. He raised his head again to plant another kiss on Steve's lips.

"No.", Steve said and firmly shook his head. "Nancy drove me crazy before and I was just afraid, everyone could see what I was thinking right on my face."

Billy smirked. "So far, I think your little secret is safe with me.", he teased. He let the fingers of one of his hands wander inside Steve's pants now, causing the other boy to gasp and squirm underneath him.

"Until someone walks in here.", Steve said, merely to remind himself.

"Want me to stop?", Billy asked with a raised brow without removing his hand from his current position.

"Fuck…", Steve lets out between breaths. "We can't. Fuck… Somebody's going to notice.", Steve mumbles.

"Nobody ever goes in here.", Billy said.

"At least until they hear one of us moaning.", Steve bit down on a groan with Billy's hand still in his pants.

Billy laughed. "That would be you then."

Steve's traitorous body twitches under Billy's touch and he bucks up into the hand that is still teasing him with ever so light touches, not creating nearly enough friction.

"Want me to get you outta here, princess?", Billy purrs. "Take you to the back of my car where you can be really fucking loud?"

"Billy…", Steve just let out. His forehead is a frown and he manages to think just when Billy pulls out the hand and grinds his hip against Steve's while kissing him. Now Steve really moans into the other one's mouth, not only because he's finally getting some friction, but he could feel Billy was just as hard and needed this just as much right now.

Billy was the one that stiffened up first when they heard steps getting closer. He brought some distance between him and Steve by walking in front of the sink and starting to wash his hands. Steve was still so overwhelmed that he couldn't really do anything before the door was pushed open and out of all the guys, it was Tommy who walked inside, already wearing a pair of jeans while rubbing his hair with a towel. 

When Tommy saw that there were two guys inside the restroom and he realized it was Billy and Steve, his features hardened and Steve could see that this guy wasn't in the mood to have any of Billy's shit right now. 

"You two discussing your girl troubles in the restroom now?", he asked sarcastically. 

"Yeah. Your mom for example.", Billy said, causing Steve to laugh and Tommy to look at him like he was about to start a fight any second now.

"She's a beautiful lady Tommy.", Steve said, thankful for the fact that his voice wasn't too husky. Tommy turned around to him, surprised by the fact that Steve now was a part of that.

"Well, you must be adopted then, right Tommy?", Billy added with a broad grin.

Tommy wasn't commenting on that. Steve was pretty certain the only thing keeping him from running off was that he needed to use the damn restroom. 

Steve used the first chance he got, to go back into the locker room, put his jeans on over his shorts and change without showering to leave as soon as possible. He was already picturing all the things he would do to Billy the minute they were alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my one-day hiatus and hopefully update daily again from now on.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, consider taking the time to leave a comment. This helps me a lot to keep this story going <3


	46. If they found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost being caught by Tommy causes Steve to think about some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Billy was back in the locker room shortly after Steve, and Steve was very certain, this boy looked not half as wrecked as he did. Steve was just glad they heard someone coming before the restroom door was pulled open and both of them would have fallen on the ground in front of Tommy's feet in the middle of making out. If that happened or someone like Tommy found out what was going on, sooner or later the school and then the whole town would know about this. Steve imagined going for a walk and hearing people whisper things. Getting a weird look from the cashier at the grocery store or even one of his teachers. And then, of course, his parents would find out. Probably through someone telling them. His father would probably have him come down and try to talk sense to him. Steve pictured the expression on his father's face quite like it was when Steve was younger and did bad things. Like the time when Steve was younger and he accidentally spilled his drink on the carpet in his parent's bedroom. At first, his father was just disappointed and he was radiating this with his whole body language. When Steve wanted to apologize and tell him that it was an accident, his father would yell and tell him, he's not supposed to be in there or run around in the house or whatever. And then Steve got sent to his room. Steve wasn't even sure, why it was this memory he had in mind when it came to his father being upset with him. It sure wasn't the only time things like this happened. But it was a strong memory because Steve felt like the way his father acted hadn't been fair like there was nothing he could do right. Steve supposed, in his father's eyes he still wasn't doing anything right and he didn't even know half of the stuff that was going on in his life right now.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

Steve jerked a little if he felt a hand on his shoulder. Billy was standing just behind him. When Steve turned his head slightly, he could see that the boy was raising an eyebrow what made him look a little concerned.

Steve picked up his backpack and then shouldered it before he nodded in Billy's direction and then started moving to the door and making his way outside. Billy followed him.

The hallway wasn't empty. School was over and more and more doors opened up like breaking dams, spilling students that rushed towards the entrance, eager to get home after a long day of school. It was loud and crowded and Steve was glad when they got outside because he felt like he had a little more air to breathe here. In his mind, he was still seeing his fathers face, somewhere between anger, humiliation and disappointed. Steve thought about anything he could say in that case, to explain and have his father look at him without emotion like usual. But everything he could think of would make things worse in the end if there even was such thing as worse in this situation. 

"What's that look on your face?" Steve and Billy had walked halfway to the parking lot and since they have been deliberately walking slowly, they weren't surrounded by too many others right now.

"It's nothing. Bullshit really.", Steve mumbled.

Billy bit his tongue. "Look at us, not talking about our feelings.", he said.

Steve couldn't help but come up with an awkward half-smile. "Never took you for the 'talk about your feelings' kind of guy.", Steve said.

"Nah, but you are.", Billy said. Steve grimaced, even if he knew Billy had a point with that.

Steve stopped next to his car once they got there and he turned around to Billy. "Does…", he hesitated. "Does your father know about your… preferences?"

Billy chocked and his face turned a bit red before he started to chuckle. "Wow, okay, at least now I understand that face your making.", Billy commented, shaking his head. "I guess, he kind of does know this. And doesn't. Long story."

"This is about things you did in California?", Steve asked with a frown.

Billy smirked. "More about the guys I was doing them with, but yeah."

Steve sighed.

"Worried about your folks finding out, pretty boy?", Billy asked. He made a step closer and even if his expression still looked humored, Steve knew he was trying to help, trying to cheer Steve up.

"If Tommy found out, they would know sooner or later."

The smirk on Billy's face wore off a little. "You don't think they'd be okay with it?"

"If they found out about this? My mom maybe. My dad is never okay with anything I do and if I became a topic of discussion in this town, I can only imagine his reaction to that."

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen.", Billy said and the way he was looking at Steve, the other had no other chance but to believe every word of it. Even if it was just for now. 

"Okay.", Steve nodded. He really wanted to hug Billy now, just for a moment, lean against him and hold onto him but there were too many people running around here.

"We figure things out, okay? Be more careful in the future."

"You think we can do that?", Steve asked with a lot of doubt in his look.

Billy smirked. "You in those shorts… It's literally killing me."

Steve smiled and felt that he was blushing. "At least I'm wearing a damn shirt for practice.", he said with a grin.

Billy laughed loudly and threw his head back, making Steve a little anxious someone would pay the two of them too much attention. "I thought by now you must have gotten used to that.", he was still smirking.

"I probably never get used to that. Anyway, if I remember correctly, there were promises about backseats being made." Steve licked his lips and noticed the change in Billy's expression.

"Shit. You're right, but it's pretty late now. I need to take Max home. She's probably waiting already.", Billy frowned and turned his head to look in the direction of his own car. "You still wanna meet after?"

Steve nodded. "You can come over to my place.", he said.

"Don't your parents leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah, they do. But my father is in the office today and he usually stays there until late. And if he's home, we can still drive off somewhere."

"Okay.", Billy nodded. He was smiling now. "I'll hurry. Make sure to keep my promise"

"Good.", Steve smiled. 

Billy just looked at him for a little longer and Steve almost expected him to reach out just for a short moment, to touch Steve anywhere it wouldn't be suspicious but Billy kept his hands to himself, one dangling next to him, one inside the pocket of his jeans. With a sigh, he then moved back before he turned around. Steve kept standing next to his car and he watched Billy until this boy started the engine of his car, loud music filled the air and he drove away. Billy had left the parking lot before Steve moved and got into the car himself, now eager to get home himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please leave kudos and comment. This helps me a lot to keep this story going. <3


	47. Who else could be my favorite?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve talks to his mom for a moment and then Billy arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

When Steve is driving home, he isn't rushing. He doesn't go above speed limit because he knows this would just leave him waiting for much longer afterward. But he got home eventually, glad his father's car is indeed not home at the moment. 

Steve went inside and but found his mom outside by the pool, having a smoke. She only did this when her husband wasn't around and was very good at hiding the evidence afterward. When she saw Steve, her son could see a bit of panic in her eyes until she realized he wasn't, in fact, her husband. He got outside but she already stepped onto the cigarette butt, just to pick it back up.

"Steve. You're home already?"

"Hey, mom.", Steve smiled. "I… A friend of mine is going to be over soon. Is that okay? Just to do school stuff."

"School's keeping you pretty busy right now, doesn't it? I noticed you weren't really present last night at dinner."

"Oh.", Steve stopped. "Really?"

"Don't worry, darling. I don't think Nancy noticed.", she brushed over Steve's upper arm. "Anything troubling you?"

"No.", Steve lied. "You know, I just have a lot of things to do right now."

"I see. You're father called earlier and said he wouldn't be home before eight, so I see no problem with having a friend over. Just make sure, it doesn't get too long. I don't want any fighting in the house before we leave tomorrow."

"Of course, mom.", Steve nodded. "Did you already pack?"

"I've done a bit. We don't leave before lunch-time so I'll still have time tomorrow.", she answered.

Steve already wanted to turn around and get to his room, when she started talking again.

"Don't tell your father, alright?"

"Tell him what?" Because Steve had no idea, what she was even talking about, he started getting pale, his mind went blank while he tried to come up with a possible answer for that.

"Steve.", his mother tilted his head and for a second as if Steve is missing the obvious. Because her son still looked puzzled she added. "The smoke? Stupid habit, really."

"Oh. Oh!", Steve chuckled when he finally got what she was talking about, glad she wasn't onto something. "Of course not, mom. Don't worry."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Now you better go take a shower before any visitor arrives.", she recommended. "You're hair looks like a mess. You just had practice, right?"

Steve ran a hand through his hair and could immediately feel that she as right with that. "Didn't have much time. I better go up now."

When Steve got inside, he could see that his mother was lighting another cigarette. Steve stopped for a second and watched her sitting down on the side of one of the deck chairs, her fingers elegantly holding the cigarette, her eyes gazing at the distance. He asked himself if, when it came to the point, she would return the favor she just asked for. If she would keep a secret from Steve's father if Steve asked her to. He would have loved to be sure of that, to know her on his sides if things got serious, but he wasn't. It wasn't even that she didn't love Steve. He knew that she did. It was that when it came down to her values, everything she was believing in, seemed to come from Steve's father or at least from common societal beliefs. And even if Steve wished for things to be different, he was pretty sure she couldn't go above and beyond for Billy like she did it for Nancy.

But now was probably not the right time to look deeper into this, especially if he wanted to shower before Billy got here.

Steve hurried upstairs and got into the shower in a matter of minutes. It felt good, to stand under the cool water and have it run over his body. Steve could already feel that he was going to be a little sore tomorrow because of the training. He didn't have so much fun in training for a long time and probably didn't move so much for the same amount of time. In the beginning, Billy and he always competed, but Billy, certainly more physically fit than Steve, always kept the upper hand. For someone as used to winning as Steve was, this was super frustrating and practice became more and more annoying to him. But if things could be like today, easy and fun and… Steve thought about Billy kissing him in the restroom. In his memory, he wasn't even picturing the room with its white tiles that almost gave it a clinical look. He was just seeing Billy, feeling his touches and his mouth. Damn, Steve had thought a lot about what could happen if they'd continue this and anybody found out. And yet it was pretty obvious he couldn't stop even if he wanted. Probably wouldn't even be able to stop when things really went bad. He didn't even have an explanation for that ignoring the voice in his head continuously telling him that all of this felt a lot like falling head over heels in love.

When Steve got out of the shower, he had cooled up a little, exiling that voice and especially the word 'love' from his conscious mind. He slung a towel around his waist and dried his hair somewhat with another towel until it looked wild and was pointing in every direction. He went in there with a bit of his hairspray. Four pumps, never more, just to keep the hair where it's supposed to be. And then, halfway dry, he walked over to his room to get dressed.

Steve already made two steps into his room when he looked up and saw that Billy was sitting there on the edge of his bed, licking his lips while his eyes wandered over Steve's body, only somewhat covert by one towel.

"Steve? Are you finished with showering? I sent your friend upstairs, he's waiting in your room!", Steve mother said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks, mom!", Steve answered, his eyes still on Billy who stood up from the side of Steve's bed right now.

"Just call me, if you boys need anything!", Steve's mom offered. But Steve just kicked the door shut and turned the key around, without even looking.

Billy chuckled. "You think she means it? Give us a hand here?"

"Oh shut up.", Steve rolled his eyes. "That's disgusting."

"You think?", Billy laughed. "I'm pretty sure she was just flirting with me when I got here."

"Yeah?", Steve furrowed his brows.

"Mhm.", Billy nodded. "She almost wouldn't let me up here."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm glad she did."

"She told me, you were taking a shower.", Billy said with a smug look on his face. "After that I pretty much made her let me up here."

"You're early.", Steve wondered, biting his bottom lip.

"Late actually. Had to take Max to the Arcade where she's meeting with all your favorite shitheads."

"Obviously not all of them.", Steve laughed.

"You're better not be talking about me, Harrington.", Billy warned amused.

"Who else could be my favorite?"

Billy smirked. "You're favorite, huh? I like how that sounds." He made a step closer.

"You do?" Steve could feel a wave of heat going through his body when Billy approached him. So much in fact, that the towel slung around his waist felt like way too much fabric right now.

"Very much.", Billy confirmed. He stopped when he stood directly in front of Steve, still keeping himself from touching even if that was all Steve could think of right now.

Steve leaned forward and kissed Billy first, enjoying the feeling of Billy's warm hands on his on waist, firm and demanding, pulling his hip closer. "You like that?", Steve asked in a mocking tone.

Billy smirked. "You wanna keep interrogating me? Because I could think about a few other things to do."

"Like what?", Steve asked.

Billy brought his mouth closer. "Give you more of a foretaste of what is to come when we finally have this place to ourselves.", he purred. 

The sound of his voice sent shivers down Steve's spine.

"You're down for that, princess?"

"Looks like, as long as it's with you, I'm pretty much down for anything.", Steve smirked.

Billy licked his lips. "Careful. I might end up exploiting that." 

"Oh, that's what I'm counting on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please take the time to leave kudos and comment. This seriously helps me so much to keep this story alive and keep updating it daily <3
> 
> Also, to get in touch with me, you can message me on Tumblr @confettibites


	48. So far it was really… satisfying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve really wishes his mom wasn't home right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Billy licked his lips. "Careful. I might end up exploiting that." 

"Oh, that's what I'm counting on."

"Steve?" His mother's voice, followed by the sound of steps slowly coming up the stairs caught the attention of both boys. "I made some refreshments for you boys."

Steve pulled a grimace and mumbled an almost silent "Fuck" while he pushed Billy to the side and rushed over to his wardrobe, to pull over a shirt and some pants. But hurrying wasn't doing him much help because he got tangled up in his clothes and ended up being rather slow. 

For a moment, Billy watched that rather amused, when he went on and opened the door instead. Steve was sure he was close to a heart attack when he heard that, not nearly dressed enough but next he thought Billy talking to his mom in the hallway.

"Thank you, Mrs. Harrington. That's so nice of you.", he said. "Steve's just getting dressed."

That smooth fucker. Steve was sure if he would try talking himself now, his voice wouldn't sound nearly as calm or charming like his voice did.

"Oh, thank you, dear. I told this boy to hurry. I'm sorry you have to wait.", his mother said. Steve was frowning. Maybe he didn't even lie, at least his mom sounded like she was flirting. On the other hand, she was facing Billy and that could very well rattle someone.

Billy laughed. "No worries. It's worth the wait."

"This works well with the two of you? The school project?", she asked curiously.

Steve could feel himself blushing while he fumbled to get those stupid pants on. He was within hearing distance. They should both know that.

"I can't complain. So far it was really… satisfying."

Steve chocked, almost not able to hold his laughter.

"You okay, darling?", Steve's mother asked concerned.

"I'm fine, mom.", Steve answered.

"I better go check on him.", Billy said. "Thank you for the drinks, Mrs. Harrington. That looks great."

"My pleasure. Just call me, if you need anything else."

"I think we will be pretty busy for quite some time.", Billy said. "A lot of things to do, as you might have guessed."

"Oh yes, of course. I won't be bothering you anymore."

"Oh, you wouldn't be bothering.", Billy said charmingly. "But thank you."

A moment later, Steve could hear steps on the stairs again and Billy returned with a tablet in his hand that held a carafe of lemonade, two glasses, and even a few cookies on top. Steve frowned at the sight. He just finished getting dressed and kicked the damp towel to the sight.

"No wonder you're so preppy.", Billy commented, shaking his head at the sight of the glass carafe that even held ice and lemon slices inside.

Steve frowned. "She doesn't usually do this. I guess she has a guilty conscience because I caught her smoking before."

"You're blackmailing your mom? That's dark."

"I'm not blackmailing her. She asked me not to tell dad but I guess now she feels like she owes me something."

Billy laughs. "That's funny. Because now I feel like I owe her something. The face you pulled when you heard her…", he continued to chuckle when he put the tablet on Steve's table.

"Very funny.", Steve grumbled. 

"Oh, come on!", Billy grinned. "You almost falling over while trying to get dressed? Funniest shit I've seen in a while!"

Steve pressed his lips together. 

When Billy noticed, Steve was making a face, he rolled his eyes in amusement and came even closer to Steve. "Don't be upset. I've told you I wouldn't let anyone find out about this."

"You're full of shit.", Steve said. He didn't wait until Billy walked up to him and walked towards the door himself because it wasn't locked and this was making him nervous.

"Fair enough.", Billy smirked.

Steve could hear him walking behind him and when he turned around he could see Billy leaning against his desk and eating a stupid cookie. He did this very slowly, looking at Steve with bedroom eyes and taking the time to lick the crumbs and pieces of chocolate off his lips.

"Is it good?", Steve asked with a raised brow.

"Very good.", Billy said, talking with a deeper voice now than he did before. "You want to try?"

Steve couldn't help it and soon there was an awkward half smile all over his face before he walked over to Billy, wanting to continue right where they stopped. Billy recognized what he was up to, grabbed the other boy by his shirt and pulled him into his arms, their lips colliding. Steve could taste his mother's cookies, storebought of course, his mother wasn't really the baking kind. But they always had the expensive stuff and Steve thought this was pretty much as good as homemade. Almost as good as Mrs. Wheeler's or Mrs. Henderson's cookies.

Billy stopped his kiss and cupped Steve's face with both hands. "What are you thinking about?", he asked with a frown.

"Oh.", Steve chuckled embarrassedly. "Cookies."

Billy laughed. "Of course, you do.", he shook his head before he pressed his lips back to Steve's, now parting them even more. He tasted still sweet but the way his tongue moved inside of Steve's mouth made Steve forget about everything else.

They weren't kissing for long when Billy reached for the hem of Steve's pants and he started to chuckle again. When Steve raised a brow in question and leaned back slightly, Billy just said: "I almost feel bad for peeling you out of those… After you've been going through so much trouble to get them on.", Billy mocked. 

"You really need to shut up.", Steve decided. He pushed Billy back firmly until the back of his legs hit Steve's bed and that obstacle caused him to lose a bit of balance. He sat down on the mattress and Steve immediately followed, straddling his lap and continued to kiss him, both hands behind the other boy's neck to hold him close. 

"Why are you in such a rush?" Billy teased him by letting his hands wander underneath Steve's t-shirt, brushing over his skin oh so slightly and causing him to shiver all over. 

Steve closed his eyes and leaned into the touch until Billy decided he needed to get rid of this stupid t-shirt. He just pulled it off Steve and that boy didn't complain.

"Who's rushing now?", Steve raised a brow and tilted his head slightly.

"Want me to go slower?", Billy asked in a husky voice. 

"Hell no!", Steve decided, closing his arms around Billy's neck and kissing him. Billy leaned back now, pulling Steve on top of him and groaned softly when Steve's weight pressed him deeper into the mattress. 

Steve guided his hands to the few still closed buttons of Billy's shirt and tried to get them open without breaking the contact of their lips, except for the occasional times, one of them needed to breathe. Billy's hands meanwhile caressed the muscles of Steve's butt, pushing firmly and stroking until Steve pushed back to feel him even harder.

Once Billy's shirt was all the way open, Steve's hands glided over the skin, found every bit of it, including Billy's nipples and this one spot on his ribcage where he seemed to be ticklish, causing Billy to squirm underneath him. Billy grabbed both of Steve's wrist right after that, holding them tight when he managed to lean up and get both of them into an upright position.

"Hey!", Steve complained, mainly because Billy stopped touching him and less because he still held his wrists.

"So needy.", Billy commented with a smug grin. "Stand up.", he then commanded.

Steve just said there another moment, looking blankly into Billy's eyes, until he processed this and the grip around his wrists lightened. He stood up a little awkward and felt Billy's eyes on him. Billy still looked him straight in the eyes, when he reached for the pants Steve was still wearing because Billy got distracted earlier. He pulled them down in one move, freeing Steve's erection and leaving him yet again naked while Billy himself was still partially dressed. Steve decided even if he was desperate for Billy to touch him, simply for balancing things out he needed Billy to be undressed first. He grabbed his hand, pulled him up into a kiss and then pushed his shirt over his shoulders before he opened up Billy's pants and pulled them down as well. Billy let him do all that and held both his hands around Steve's face, sweetly stroking his cheeks and neck.

"If your mom shows up here now, we're fucked, you know that?", Billy smirked while breaking the kiss to breathe for another time.

"You really wanna talk about my mom right now?", Steve asked, letting his tongue glide over the corner of Billy's mouth before he reached forward and closed his hand around Billy's hard dick. Billy moaned against his mouth calling Steve to feel even warmer than before.

"Only if her offer is still applicable.", Billy joked. He let his hands run down on Steve's back until he reached his hips and was able to pull him closer.

Steve automatically bucked against Billy. Everything was already so obscene, both of them achingly hard, precum all over Steve's hand and both their bellies. 

"Come on.", Billy encouraged him, leaning his forehead against Steve's while the other boy held them both in his hand, lazily stroking because he wasn't sure he could keep standing upright through all of this. Billy's words made him increase the pace and the firmness of his grip and once Billy started making those beautiful sounds, moving forward to get even more friction, Steve was just desperate to make him go over the edge. 

They had both troubles keeping quiet because this was so hot and way too slow and teasing at the same time, building up so much fire in both of them. 

Billy came first, even if he tried to fight it for as long as he could. Even more than the feeling of Steve's hand on his cock it was his face and the sounds of pleasure this boy was creating while touching himself. Billy could swear he would be able to come undone, just watching Steve like that. After Billy just came, Steve was incredibly close. Billy started mumbling sweet nothings into his ear but it was the "Come for me, pretty boy.", that finally got him and he trembled a little, held by Billy, who put his arms around him, stroking his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that might have been a long-ass chapter with mostly smut. But I promise there is more plot heading your way and it's going to get exciting.
> 
> If you enjoyed reading, please leave a comment to support me and this story <3


	49. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is helping Steve with homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Billy was holding Steve for a moment until he maneuvered the two of them back down onto the bed, himself sitting on the edge and Steve on his lap, lazily slinging his arms around Billy's neck. They were kissing. Just to be close right now. 

"You look fucking pretty like that. Someone ever told you that?", Billy mumbled, his head now resting on Steve's shoulder. "So hot."

Steve smirked. "That doesn't sound right coming from you.", he commented. 

Billy leaned back and raised a brow.

"You know?…", Steve mumbled a little awkward. "You're obviously the hot one. I'm just kinda coming along on the ride, I guess."

Billy stared at him for a second in disbelief before he threw his head back and started laughing. "Coming along for the ride…", he repeated while shaking his head and still grinning. 

"Bad wording?", Steve asked amused.

"Nah, wording's great.", Billy decided. "Glad you think I'm hot, though." He pressed a kiss to Steve's temple.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Who knows what you're thinking when you're looking like that, eyes rolling to the back of your head, panting, moaning, could be anything really.", Billy said.

Steve swallowed, torn between feeling a bit ashamed of that description Billy gave of how he looked like and feeling turned on by the way he was saying this. "Yeah, obviously I've been thinking about my homework.", Steve said sarcastically. "Seriously, with you in front of me, naked, that's all I'm thinking about."

"Homework?", Billy said doubtfully.

"You!", Steve said laughing. He laid both hands on Billy's shoulders and looked him straight into the eyes. "I'm thinking about you, alright? Pretty much all the time. Also at night. Also if you aren't there. Definitely then. And then when you're there. So yeah, all the time, alright?"

Billy just leaned forward and locked their lips together again, almost causing Steve to lose balance, but Billy's hands were on his back catching him and holding him close. Billy made them fall back into the mattress where they kept laying and lazily kissing for a while. Billy traced his fingertips along the spots and moles on Steve's arms. 

"I can't believe I'm even suggesting this, but maybe getting dressed would be the smart thing to do.", Billy then said after a while.

"Especially before my dad gets home and tells me you need to leave.", Steve agreed with a sigh.

"I just pick up Max and get her home. Be back around eight or something. Maybe later, if I can't get out sooner."

Steve nodded. "You don't need to leave now, right?"

"No.", Billy smiled. "Told her, I would pick her up at six."

Steve sat up and looked over at his clock. They still had time left, even if it looked a bit darker outside of his window right now. He reached for his nightstand and grabbed some Kleenex to clean himself and Billy up before he started to get dressed again. He was stepping in his pants when he saw that Billy was watching him.

"What?"

"Works better if you take your time, huh?", he mocked.

"Fuck you.", Steve said and then pulled his pants up and close them.

Billy laughed, while Steve picked up a clean shirt and put it on. By the time he was ready, Billy had started to do the same thing. 

Steve walked over to the tablet on his table and started to pour some of the drink into the glasses. He thought it might be suspicious, staying up here all afternoon and not touching any of it. 

Billy was drinking some and ate another cookie while he looked over all the cramped papers on the table with a frown. "You still got that essay to finish, right?", he asked.

Steve sighed again. "Yeah. Until Friday.", he said, taking one of the cookies itself.

"How far have you come?", Billy asked, pulling out one of the papers Steve had written notes onto.

"Not very.", Steve answered. "Didn't have much time yesterday."

"We could work on that now.", Billy suggested. "I mean, your mom thinks we're doing school stuff, you should be doing school stuff, why not… you know? Just do that?"

Steve chuckled. "It's boring."

"You said it's important.", Billy reminded him.

Steve looked at him still not sure about this whole thing, trying to look for a sign of mocking in Billy's eyes, but it looked a lot like he was very serious in wanting to help Steve to do his homework. Steve couldn't help but wonder. Last time he'd been sitting on his bed doing homework with somebody else, it had been Nancy. With her pretty much every other date was school related. Steve helped her study, she made him put some effort into his own homework. But again, Nancy was like that. Good in school and good at school stuff. She was working hard for that. Steve wasn't sure about Billy. He was sure the boy was smart but he didn't really like like the type that was successful in school apart from charming his way into a teacher's heart.

"You don't want me to help?", Billy asked.

"No. I mean, yeah you can help me if you want.", Steve shrugged. "I just didn't think you really would be in the mood for that."

Billy smirked. "Come on, get your notes out.", he ordered. Then he sat down cross-legged on Steve's bed and waited for the other boy to get on there as well, carrying a few papers, books and then the draft he started working on. Billy immediately took what he'd written yesterday before he went to pick up Nancy and read it, writing notes to the side. Steve frowned at the sight of this and kept watching until Billy was finished.

"I wouldn't start like that.", he began.

Steve was still looking puzzled. "What?", he asked.

Billy smirked. He then came over and sat down next to Steve, holding his notes for him to see. "Start with this part. It's better. And then you still need a couple of arguments but it's not impossible to be done with this soon."

Steve was a bit distracted because Billy put one hand on the small of his back once he sat down next to him, but he understood what the other boy was saying.

"Should I start writing it down first or work out the structure?", he asked.

"I don't know. I could try to figure out a few more points and arguments and you could try writing down a beginning that works. That's probably going to get us pretty far."

"You know you don't have to do this right?"

"I know.", Billy smiled.

"I mean, I would still figure out some time to get done with this like, while you're doing something else or whatever.", Steve explained.

Billy chuckled. "You wouldn't."

Steve blushed a little. "Probably not.", he agreed. "Maybe come up with something on Friday before school."

"Just let me help you. Could be fun."

"It's homework." Steve rolled his eyes.

"A minute ago you were very explicit about your thoughts on homework, remember?", Billy licked his lips.

"Very funny.", Steve said sarcastically, again blushing a little.

"Hey.", Billy leaned over and had their shoulders touch. "You write down your introduction or whatever that shit's called. Then we work on the arguments, right?"

Steve clenched his jaw a little but he nodded.

"And… I mean, I know homework can get really exciting but try not to come, okay?", Billy mocked.

"Don't act like you wouldn't enjoy that.", Steve grumbled.

Billy laughed. "Okay, you might have a point.", he admitted.

And then, what surprised Steve most was they actually started working. In the beginning, it was a little awkward because they still shared stares now and then and Steve had some trouble focussing but soon Billy was laying down on the mattress, browsing through books and taking notes, while Steve tried to scetch down the beginning of his essay. It was good, better actually, because it was nothing like he expected before. This was easy. When he studied with Nancy there was always some kind of imbalance. Steve wanted to support her, even if he didn't feel like he really had been in the position to do and Nancy wanting him to be more like her. To put an effort into things. Billy didn't try that. He wasn't going to make Steve put much of an effort in that. He would help him so they would get done with this quickly while still getting it to a sufficient level.

Steve's dad wasn't home yet when Billy left to pick up Max. He almost climbed out of the window until they remembered that it was fine for him to be there right now. Steve had written a pretty decent intro before he and Billy tried to arrange the arguments in a reasonable order. Billy told him, they would probably get to finish it in no time, maybe even later when he was back.

After he left, Steve started to tidy up his room for a while. He opened the window, carried the tablet down and sorted through all the paper that was a mess on top of his table, throwing away a generous amount of this. 

Steve was frowning when he heard the doorbell ringing. Who was coming over so late and with his father not being home? When his mom called a moment later "Steve, darling, could you come down for a second?" he was really curious who wanted to see him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. I really appreciate every comment. They really help me a lot to keep this story going. <3


	50. I need your help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dustin needs Steve's help with something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve was already quite bemused when he walked down the stairs and headed for the front door. He tried to hear who might be there but he could only hear his mother's voice so far. When he got around the corner he could already see the curly hair of Dustin over his Mom's shoulder and his frown grew a bit deeper. 

"Steve!", Dustin sounded relieved when he saw Steve. "What took you so long, dude?" 

Steve was standing beside his mother now. "Hey, Dustin." Steve saw Dustin's bike behind the boy. Either it fell over while he was talking to Steve's mom or he just threw it on the ground when he came to ring a bell. "What are you doing here this late?"

"I need your help.", Dustin said a bit rushed. "Can we take your car?"

Steve looked to his mom who looked quite as confused as he felt right now.

"Can I go?", Steve asked her.

"Try not to be late and get him home in time, will you? I'll talk to your father.", she said.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Harrington.", Dustin said.

Steve's mom just nodded and closed the door behind her son.

"Don't tell me we have to save the world again.", Steve said slightly stressed out.

"No way, I just massively ran out of time and…", Dustin stopped when the frown on Steve's face grew a bit deeper. "You look different." Dustin suddenly exclaimed. "What's with the hair?"

Steve snorted and ran a hand through his hair. It definitely wasn't in place anymore, not after the thing with Billy.

"I took a nap.", Steve lied.

"What are you? Seven?", Dustin grinned.

"Listen, shithead, you better tell me why you're here so late or I'm going to straight up carry your ass home, you understand me?"

"Alright, alright.", Dustin said, raising both hands in front of him in defense. "I lost the cat."

"What? How do you even lose the cat?!", Steve asked now with a massive frown.

Dustin sighed. "I left the kitchen window open and that son of a bitch just sneaked out when I went to the bathroom."

"Does your mom know?"

"No!", Dustin said immediately. "She's seeing a friend and if she finds out I lost the cat, she's going to kill me. The other's are already looking but we could really use a car." Dustin was still talking in a rush, studying Steve's face for any signs of disagreement.

"Fine, let's find it. I hope you learned your lesson.", Steve mumbled, walking over to his car.

"Yes! Yes, I have. I promise. I knew I could count on you."

"Go, take your bike. We put it in the trunk.", Steve said. He couldn't believe he would end up spending the evening searching for a cat. On the other hand, he couldn't possibly let Dustin down or have Mrs. Henderson lose a cat again.

After he put Dustin's bike into the trunk, Dustin was sitting next to him and fumbled around with Steve's car radio, searching for some music.

"Where do you think we should be looking? Close to your home, probably, right?"

"We already searched all the neighbor's gardens. Will said the cat was always staring at the trees through the window. It probably ran into a forest."

Usually, Steve would have called bullshit on that but on the other hand he found the cat in a forest, so there was at least some truth to that.

"So Will helps you? What's Mrs. Byers saying to him running around this late with you shitheads?"

"No, Will's mom picked him up already. But the other's came over after we've been to the Arcade.", Dustin said.

"So, just let me get this straight… You shitheads plan on running through a forest at night, to find the cat you lost?", Steve asked.

"Not planning. The other's already drove there but Lucas said with the headlights of a car we could see a lot better."

"That's a stupid idea.", Steve said.

"You have a better one?"

"Tell your mom?"

"She'll kill me!"

Steve chuckled. "I know your mom, Dustin. And that's a lie."

"She's going to be disappointed and that's worse. And you already said you'll help me so no chickening out."

"How is it always me that ends up looking after you shitheads in some creepy place?", Steve asked.

"Because you have nothing better to do?"

Steve snorted. "If we don't find the cat in the next hour, I'm going to take all of you home. End of discussion. You got that, Henderson?"

"Clearly and distinctly.", Dustin answered although Steve wasn't sure he actually meant that. 

"So tell me where we're going.", Steve ordered.

Dustin ended up telling him how they already spent the last two hours and the rest of daylight to browse through a few smaller forests between neighborhoods, most of them really close to Dustin's home. They were also talking to a few neighbors or people outside and at least two were pretty sure they've seen the cat strolling around, which now brought them to a forest somewhere off, of what Steve found that it was already creepy in daylight and if it weren't for Dustin and to make sure all those shitheads got home safe, he wouldn't be seen dead in a place like that.

When Steve was driving down the abandoned road, Dustin was leading him to, he could see a dim light in the distance and a few minutes, they could both see Mike holding his bike at the edge of the forest, one hand over his eyes to shield them from the light of Steve's car. Steve parked it so the headlights were heading to the forest, making it easier for them to see. But hell, did this look like a terrible place. What living being could ever decide to break out from Dustin's place where it smelt like baked cookies, scented candles, and home to get here. Not a smart choice in his opinion.

The trees were standing tight and they looked disturbing if anything. After Steve got out of the car, he immediately crossed his arms over his chest.

"What took you so long?", Mike sounded annoyed. He obviously addressed both Steve and Dustin.

"It's long ride.", Dustin said as if that was obvious.

"You don't happen to have cat food in that car, do you?", Mike frowned.

Steve shook his head. He didn't have anything in that car apart from some trash and that nail bat, he hopefully wouldn't have to use on that night.

"Where are the others?", Dustin asked.

Mike snorted. "Looking for your cat. What do you think?"

"Sorry for asking, Mike.", Dustin said with a mix of sarcasm and an actual apology.

"So you didn't see it anywhere, right?"

"Not since Dustin called.", Mike said.

Steve looked at the forest in front of him again. "I still don't think this is a good idea.", he said. "Let's find the others. I have you all home in an hour."

"We're thirteen Steve.", Dustin said. "We can take our bikes."

Mike nodded in agreement. 

"I don't care how you asshats get home. But you aren't running around in a forest alone at night, you understand me?"

Neither of the two boys really bothered to agree on that and Steve just rolled his eyes while he felt his pant legs slowly getting soaked because the scrub was moist as hell. 

After a while of walking in a straight line and seeing only so far Mike's flashlight was lighting the way, Steve heard a weird noise that took him back in time to another moment he'd been strolling around in the later evening.

"Stop.", he ordered very quietly. Mike immediately stopped walking while Dustin stepped onto another stick, causing a cracking sound. Steve rolled his eyes and listened closely until the noise appeared again.

"That's a cat, right?", Mike asked.

"Yeah, that's him!", Dustin said joyfully.

"Hold your horses.", Steve adviced. "We still need to catch him."

They walked roughly into the direction they heard the meow coming from and most of all, Steve was really relieved that the cat was here and this running around in a creepy forest was ending soon. 

"Look!", Mike was the one who spotted something first. It wasn't a cat but another light that was moving in the same direction they were heading. Steve was already planning on taking the lead and defending the kids from whoever was running around there when Dustin said: "Must be the others."

Steve frowned. Splitting up in a dark forest at night. What a rookie mistake. They should have asked him for help earlier because then none of these kids would be running around here alone. 

It took them about ten minutes until they reached the other kids and Steve was so glad to see Lucas carrying the cat on his arm and distracted by Dustin running over and petting it, that it took him a while to see who was standing next to that boy. Max looked back at Steve in sheer panic and Steve knew that at this moment she was thinking the same thing he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 50!! Wow, that's a lot. What a good time, to have this kitten appear again. Sadly it's causing quite some trouble.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. I'm looking forward to reading your thoughts on this one in the comments! <3


	51. Tell me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs to get Dustin and the cat home as well and has a really hard time keeping his poker face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

In Steve's mind, he was picturing all kinds of bad things happening right at that moment, even while the boys still were making happy faces cuddling the cat that was looking glad it was found again. 

Max, on the other hand, didn't look happy at all and was neither paying attention to the little feline in Lucas' arms nor to the things the boys were saying.

"You heard it meow?", Lucas asked curiously.

Mike was nodding while Lucas took the cuddly cat out of the other boy's arms. "Listen, I love you, but if you run away again, we're getting a dog or something."

"You know this is a cat, right?", Mike asked with a raised brow.

"That's it.", Steve decided with a panicky voice. "Everyone's going home now. I'm taking Max."

"What?! Why?", Lucas was complaining.

"Because I said so.", Steve said. Max wasn't complaining and started to make her way to the direction they could see the dim shining of Steve's headlines.

"And what about the cat?"

"Can't you carry it?", Steve asked.

"No.", Dustin said. "And you have my bike in your trunk."

"Hurry then. I'm going to drop you off at home. The rest is taking their bikes?", Steve was looking at Lucas and Mike who weren't complaining anymore but mainly looked confused about why Steve was acting so weird all of the sudden. "Awesome. Move then."

Steve was almost jogging his way back to the car, passing Max and making it hard for Dustin to keep up, at least judged by the complains he was letting out.

"Dude, it's dark, stop rushing! I'm just going to drop the stupid cat again."

"Don't call it stupid.", Max said. "You were the one leaving the window open."

"But why would it climb out?", Dustin asked annoyed. 

Steve rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter. You want to be home before your mom is, so hurry."

"What do you even care and why are you taking Max?"

"Do you have a bike with you?", Steve asked Max. 

She usually rode a skateboard but Steve was still relieved when she shook her head. "No, I've been riding with Lucas."

"See, shithead?", Steve turned around to face Dustin, slowing a bit down once he saw how far back the kid was and that he kept running into branches and stumbling. "She doesn't have a bike."

"You just asked her that, dude. That's definitely not the reason."

Mike and Lucas, still walking behind them, looked like they were curious as well. Lucas was nodding at Lucas' argument and Mike looked at Steve with a raised brow.

Steve turned around again so he didn't have to look into their faces, trying to come up with a lie. "Because her parents are probably worried. You can't pull the new girl into your shit, do you understand? She's gonna get into trouble, Jesus!", Steve said.

"You're going to be in trouble?", Lucas asked Max.

"I'm fine. Better head home though.", Max answered immediately. Steve could hear that she was worried and it didn't make him feel particularly better.

Steve wanted to complain how far they had to walk until they reached the edge of the forest. He didn't really believe they could have walked that far into it in the first place, but once he saw the outline of his car he felt slightly better. He unlocked it, had Max hop into the backseat and Lucas and his cat in the front, while both Lucas and Mike got onto their bikes.

"Get home save, will you?", Steve reminded them. Their lights were working, they weren't alone and it wasn't that late yet, so Steve ignored their annoyed faces, got into the car himself and drove in the direction of Dustin's house.

"Stop speeding!", Dustin reminded him after about half the way. "You'll kill us."

"I know what I do.", Steve grumbled, but then he slowed down a bit.

"There's something you're not telling me, right?", Dustin turned around to Steve and as if to add something to the conversation, the cat meowed.

"Just shut up, Dustin!", Max said angrily from the backside. "He was helping you."

Dustin turned around to her. "Doesn't mean he's got to lie to me!"

"Hey, cool it off, you two, will you?", Steve said with a strict voice. "Nobody is lying to anyone, so, stop it!"

"I can tell you're worried and I don't like it.", Dustin said to Steve now. "Means, something's wrong. What's wrong, Steve?"

"None of your business, Henderson and now zip it.", Steve said.

"Max", Dustin turned around again.

"What?!", Max asked harshly. Steve was pretty sure she wanted him to go faster now but with two kids and a cat in the car, he couldn't really speed through a housing area.

"You know what's up. Tell me!", Dustin ordered.

"Why would I?"

"Because we're friends?", Dustin asked. "What the hell's even wrong with the two of you?" 

"Has nothing to do with you, buddy, alright?", Steve tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, sure.", Dustin said sarcastically. "You're both mad at me for losing my cat, right?" 

The cat meowed again.

"This is not about the stupid cat!", Max yelled.

"Don't call him stupid. He's sensitive."

"You called him stupid before.", Max said.

"He's used to that. Doesn't mean you get to do this."

"Come on, guys, stop with the fighting.", Steve said, trying to keep his focus on the road.

"Why are you so nervous?", Dustin asked again.

Max sighed annoyed in the back and crossed her arms over her chest.

Steve looked over at Dustin for a second and regretted it because the boy was making that face again. The same face that once brought him to admit how he styled his hair of which Dustin had made fun of in every given occasion after.

"Come on, I won't tell anyone.", Dustin insisted.

"There is nothing to tell you.", Steve said eagerly.

"Max?", Dustin tried with Max again, who was losing her cool and immediately snapped forward. Steve was so surprised he drove a little harsh but Max wasn't punching Dustin and just staring at him furiously.

"He's worried because my brother was going to pick me up and he hasn't found me until yet.", she said sharply.

"What?", Dustin sounded confused. "You think he's gonna punch you again?" He looked at Steve again.

"Nobody's punching anyone, dickhead.", Steve said, hoping that mantra was any good at keeping people from being punched.

"Then what's the matter. We all agree this guy's a mouthbreather, right?"

"Asshole.", Max commented, talking about Dustin not Billy but Steve wasn't so sure that boy noticed the difference.

"That's not the point. If Max needs to be at home by six and you keep wandering through the woods with her, somebody's going to get into trouble, alright?", Steve explained.

"Yeah, I get it.", Dustin said. Steve already wanted to sigh in relief, when the boy added: "But I don't see why you're acting so weird then."

Max was groaning in the backseat. "Because he likes Billy! Do you even pay any attention?!"

Steve choked, having a hard time keeping his attention where it belonged right now. "No, I don't! Shut up, Max!"

"Right Max, Steve would never hang out with that asshole."

So that was that. Dustin obviously wasn't Billy's biggest fan.

"Come on, he's not an asshole.", Steve mumbled.

The silence that followed that addition to the conversation made Steve blush a little. He hoped the darkness would help this boy not to notice.

"Steve, you need to tell me right now what's going on, or I swear, I…" Dustin didn't finish his threat but that didn't make it sound less unsettling. "Is Billy the reason you showed up at school yesterday?"

Dammit. Steve clenched his jaw. "I'm not discussing that now, asshat. Mind your own business."

Steve was glad he was already turning into the road Dustin lived in and Dustin luckily got a bit distracted by the fact that the lights in his house were still of and his mom's car wasn't there yet.

"Remember to close the damn windows.", Steve said when he stopped in front of Dustin's house. "And don't forget your bike."

"Just give me a second, alright. Need to get the cat inside"

While Dustin disappeared and brought the cat inside, Max climbed in the front seat, giving Steve a worried look. Dustin at least hurried and came back to get his bike out immediately. 

"Just so you know", he began when he opened the trunk. "I'm just shutting up because obviously, something's going on here. But I'm still going to find out about it later. Don't think you can hide stuff from me, Steve.", Dustin said.

"Yeah, alright.", Steve said, shaking his head.. "Watch your cat now and say hi to your mom for me."

"Thanks again, for helping. Good night, Max." Dustin closed the drunk and Steve almost immediately drove off, leaving a slightly confused boy behind him. Steve felt that without Dustin present as a living and breathing distraction, it was way harder for him to keep his poker face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are really appreciated and help me a lot to keep this story going <3


	52. It's not your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Max are talking in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"Shit, shit, shit.", Max cursed. She was moving so much in the passenger seat that Steve had to double check if she was actually wearing a safety belt. "What time is it?"

"He left an hour ago and he was already late to pick you up.", Steve said, in that moment not really caring if he was telling Max too much.

A short gaze was enough for Steve to see that Max knew how much she messed up. She looked angry and upset.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't think.", she mumbled.

"It's okay.", Steve said, merely to keep her calm. No point in getting all shook up about it, especially since he already felt like he was shaking himself. 

Max snorted. "It's not."

"I'm not angry with you.", Steve said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Just maybe try not to disappear without anyone knowing. I'll drive by by the arcade. Maybe he's still waiting there."

Steve turned the car pretty abruptly and Max had to grab hold of the door in order to not move too much.

Max exhaled. "He probably checked home.", she said. "You know what I mean, right? That's where Neil is."

"Okay. Yeah, I know.", Steve said, clenching his jaw. "Shit."

"He was with you, wasn't he?", Max asked. "When he wasn't home last weekend after… After you disappeared and they had a fight."

"You should talk to him with that, alright Max?"

"We don't talk. He's mad at me."

"He's not mad at you. He knows you're only trying to help him."

Max sighed. "You have no idea.", she said. "But I'm glad you take care of him."

"Yeah, I… He wouldn't like that. Us talking. So let's forget that, okay? He's going to be fine and you'll apologize for running off. It's going to be fine."

"It's not fine. I'm so stupid and everything just because of this stupid cat and because they asked me to help. I didn't think it would take so long and then we were just running around and I totally forgot he was meant to pick me up."

"Probably wouldn't help to tell this to his father, hm?", Steve asked.

"You think if I knew a way of not have them fight, I wouldn't use it?", Max asked sourly. "Even if there is no reason, Neil finds something to get angry about and to pick a fight with Billy. There's nothing I can do or even he can. It's just the way it is."

"What does your mother say to this?", Steve asked. He felt bad for asking questions Billy might not want him to have answered but in his mind, he justified this by keeping Max and himself distracted from picturing the worst possible outcome of this situation.

Max groaned. "She doesn't talk about it. Pretends she doesn't see it. I tried talking to her but she just shushed me and said it's none of our business. I hate that she's just standing by!"

"There's probably not much she can do, either.", Steve wonders.

"Leave him. Take Billy with us.", Max suggested.

"I don't think it's that easy.", Steve frowned. "He talked about it, you know? Running away. Maybe back to California. When he's eighteen."

"He should leave.", Max said. "I couldn't stay there if I was him. Never knowing when it's going to happen again."

"You're not afraid someday Neil is going to turn against your mom or you?", Steve asked. He was talking way quieter now.

"No. I mean… I don't know. He never tried. I think if he does something like this, we would go. For now, he is really protective of me, even if it's probably just to have an excuse to be mad at Billy."

"Fuck…", Steve mumbled. "I'm sorry you're going through this. That's not how it should be."

"I know.", Max said. "But it's how it is. That's why I'm not thinking about going back home so much when I'm with the boys, you know?"

"Yeah, I see.", Steve nodded. "Maybe I'll talk to Dustin or so, tell him they should keep in mind you'll have to be home in time. Prevent this from happening again."

"He's going to hate me.", Max said.

"Dustin? Why should he…"

"Billy!", Max interrupted him. "It's my fault."

"It's only his father's fault, if anything happened, alright? Not yours. Him hurting Billy is never your fault.", Steve said.

"But if I…", Max started.

"Listen. You said it yourself. He would have found another excuse to hurt him. If he ever did. We don't even know what happened yet."

There was a moment of silence when they drove by the arcade and there was no sign of Billy's car anywhere.

"Did he tell you that moving here was my fault?", Max asked all of the sudden. 

"What are you talking about?", Steve asked.

"It wasn't this bad with him and his dad when mom and I moved in with them back in California. They would only fight every once in a while. They weren't talking but he wasn't bruised up all of the time.", Max explained. "I saw him one evening when I was skating home after visiting a friend. In a car, with another boy and they were kissing."

"You told Neil.", Steve suspected.

"No!", Max clarified. "But I told my mom. And when I came home later that week, it was like hell. Neil was throwing around furniture and beating him up and shouting and I saw my mom just standing there. Billy didn't even complain, he was just there taking all the hits. I thought Neil was killing him."

Steve swallowed. His mouth was dry and his head felt pulsating in sharp and unfamiliar pain. Shit, shit, shit. Billy didn't mention any of this. "Fuck, I didn't know that."

"I didn't know she was going to tell his dad!", Max said in defense. She was crying now and Steve wished he could say anything to comfort her.

"I think Billy knows that.", Steve said after a moment. "I still don't think it's your fault."

"He was angry with me. For moving here. For everything."

"You think he still is?", Steve asked.

"He's better since... With you.", Max said. "Looks happier."

"That's good.", Steve nodded, still shaking all over, hoping the vision of Neil beating the shit out of Billy that Max just planted in his brain wasn't what was happening right now.

"You like him, right?", her voice broke a little but she had stopped sobbing, rubbing the tears out of her eyes because they got closer to home now.

Steve paused for a moment. He didn't know what he should tell her but then he decided for the truth. "Yeah. I like him. A lot. Don't tell the others, okay?"

"I won't ever tell anyone again.", Max promised.

Steve nodded, trying to at least not appear how worried he was. Max was really scared and it wouldn't help if she saw him shaking in his seat or holding onto the wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"You have any idea what we do if I take you home?", Steve asked to get her a bit distracted. "I can tell you stayed a little longer for homework or whatever and that I started driving the kids home. That it's my fault you weren't at the Arcade when Billy was supposed to pick you up."

Max was still breathing heavily. "I don't know. Maybe that'll help. I apologize to Neil and my mom."

Steve nodded. He was turning into the street, Billy's and Max's home was in and because it was dark and the streetlights were lighting their way, Steve thought this neighborhood looked really creepy. But this could also be because he felt cold shivers rushing through his whole body for the last minutes, especially after Max told him that story.

"His car isn't there.", Max pointed out when they were getting closer.

"Good thing or bad thing?", Steve asked.

"I don't know.", Max said. "Maybe he's still looking for me.

"Don't worry. I'll find him."

"Sometimes I think it's safer for him not to be found.", Max mumbled.

Steve isn't sure he really knew what she was talking about. He parked the car in front of the driveway. Strange how he always felt scared when he was here. Must have something to do with this place as well, not only his mental state while he was around. Simply the thought that Billy must have driven off alone and wouldn't open the door all messed up in the next minute was sending some kind of relief through Steve's body.

Max jumped out immediately when the car stopped and Steve followed her to the door. When Max knocked, it didn't take long for a tall, red-headed woman to open it and look at the two of them.

Instead of greeting Max and Steve right in front of her, Susan Hargrove turned her head and called: "Neil!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please consider leaving a comment and kudos. It helps me a lot to keep this story going <3
> 
> To get in touch with me you can also message me on Tumblr @confettibites.


	53. I prefer my kids home in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is talking with Neilhargrove and then trying to find Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Instead of greeting Max and Steve right in front of her, Susan Hargrove, who had just opened the door, turned her head and called: "Neil!"

Simply the sound of that name was enough to make Steve's whole body tense up. He had a hand behind Max back and could feel she was pretty much doing the same thing, staring at her mom with open eyes unsure about what to do right now. Susan Hargrove was just looking back blankly as if without her husband's approval she didn't know what to do.

"Has he finally found her?", a deep voice called from the inside of the house. A moment later, Neil Hargrove appeared. Steve was pretty sure he could smell alcohol on the man, probably just about as old as Steve's own father. He was wearing a mustache and this darting gaze that caused Steve to swallow. He almost backed off just by the sight of that man and feared he would be able to remember him after they had been looking at each other in the parking lot of the hospital. But Neil Hargrove didn't seem to recognize Steve and, at least for the moment, he didn't look like he was going to fight Steve. And that was a good thing.

"Who are you and why are you taking my daughter home?"

Neil Hargrove ruggedly placed himself in front of his wife, pushing Susan Hargrove back without her complaining about it. 

Steve frowned. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hargrove. I'm Steve Harrington and I… I'm tutoring a few of Max' friends and we worked together on a school project today at… Dustin's place. We lost track of time and I'm really sorry I'm returning her so late. It won't happen again."

For a moment, that appeared like an eternity to Steve, Neil Hargrove was just staring back at him with his arms crossed. Steve could see Max shifting next to him right from the corner of his eye and knew that this was weird. He probably didn't really look like the tutoring kind of guy but he guessed that doing something for school would be the kind of activity that was easiest to forgive. 

"Steve Harrington.", Neil Hargrove repeated her name in an unfamiliar way. He was stretching each syllable until Steve wasn't sure he was meant by that anymore. "I prefer my kids home in time. And I prefer knowing where they are, too.", he said.

Steve cleared his throat. Why did this feel like giving a presentation in front of the whole class and absolutely failing at it? "Of course and I'm so sorry for your inconveniences.", Steve mumbled. "I already had this discussion with the other parents and we won't work on projects this late ever again. Right, Max?"

Max was looking at Steve with a question mark. "Sorry, I'm late.", she added.

"Your brother's still looking for you.", Neil pointed out. Steve felt a sense of relief. "Can't believe he didn't know where you were. Your mom and I were worried sick." Neil didn't sound worried. He sounded angry and he did make it sound that Max's disappearance was all of theirs and especially Billy's fault.

"He couldn't know. I didn't tell him.", Max argued.

"Enough of that.", Neil decided. "He should know your friends. This isn't a big town so how hard can it be to not lose a kid?!"

Steve felt a vein on his forehead pulsating. He just wanted to shove this man back and throw a punch, but he knew he wasn't physically able to overpower him or even cause some damage at all. The only advantage he thought of himself having was the element of surprise. But Neil Hargrove was definitely way more used of physical fights and it's not like Steve could even win against less skilled opponents.

"It's really my fault, Mr. Hargrove.", Steve said in the vain hope of taking the blame for everything. If by calling all of this man's anger onto himself he was able to get Billy save, he was willing to take all it took for that.

"If this happens again, I won't hesitate to call the police, you hear me? If I say Max has to be home by six, this is where I want her to be and definitely not doing who knows what at some random house with a highschool-kid I haven't seen before."

"Steve is tutoring Dustin and Will.", Max tried to support the web of lies Steve created his story on.

"I don't care!", Neil said. "Go inside now. There's dinner left for you."

Max took another look at Steve that was somewhere between 'I'm sorry' and 'save yourself' and broke his heard. 

Neil wasn't crossing his arms anymore. Steve's attention was drawn away from Max when he saw swollen and bruised knuckles and even what was probably his own blood on Neil's hands. Steve clenched his jaw. This didn't look like one bad fight. At least some of this was probably caused by yesterday and seeing the other side of the bruises Billy was carrying was just as hurtful. Steve imagined his father doing the same thing. Wearing the signs of his own abuses like a trophy, the same way Neil Hargrove clenched his fists right now. Steve was sure he wanted him to see, wanted Steve to be intimidated and fear to bring Max home late for another time. After Susan and Max weren't behind him anymore, he didn't have to hold back, at least that's what Steve was suspecting.

"I'll make a few phone calls in the morning and if this story doesn't add up, you're going to be in big trouble, you hear me?"

Steve just blankly nodded. What was he meant to say to this? All he could think of was how he needed to call Mr. Henderson and Joyce Byers immediately. Neither of them would have anything bad to say about Steve but Steve wasn't sure they would back up his story of tutoring the kids if he wasn't asking for that favor. Maybe this lie wasn't the best after all.

"It was just this one school project and as I said, it won't happen again."

"Go home now. And if you happen to find my idiot son, tell him to get home immediately."

Neil Hargrove wasn't saying goodbye or waiting for Steve to do so. He just made a step back and slammed the front door shut right in front of Steve's face. He took another two or three seconds to finally dare to move again. He feared he was going to tremble but he made it to his car. Fuck. Even not fighting this guy felt incredibly frightening and Steve forced himself not to imagine some of what he already witnessed. Neil Hargrove shoving Billy against his car. Throwing a punch at him or overpower him otherwise until he was left hurt, bruised and bleeding. This was his son for Christ's sake! Steve felt the corners of his eyes tear up a little when he started driving. He had no idea where to look to find Billy. If he was still trying to find Max at the other kid's places or if he had given up and just hid somewhere, not to be home again. Steve didn't even know if he was hurt, or more likely, how bad he was hurt.

There were less and less people on the street when Steve drove just here and there to look for the sight of Billy's car. He was doing so for almost half an hour, even ending up in the school's parking lot without finding any sign of Billy.

After that, he felt like there was no point in continuing since he had no idea where he was. He planned on driving home and calling the kids home's immediately after, not only to make sure Neil Hargrove wasn't going to kill him tomorrow for not being a fucking tutor but also ask if Billy had been there in the meantime. 

When Steve got home, his father's car wasn't there yet. That wasn't unusual. It wasn't past eight and he probably prepared some stuff for the next meetings and conferences. Or he was meeting up with a girlfriend he couldn't see that often because Steve's mom wouldn't let him leave home alone. But Steve didn't care at that moment. He greeted his mom who was in the kitchen when he got in and had his hand on the phone dialing before she could even ask him what's going on.

"Steve!", she complained about him rushing.

"Sorry, mom. Have to make a few calls. Make sure the kids got home safe.", Steve mumbled.

His mom didn't look like she understood what he just said but she didn't keep asking and, judging from the sound of it, returned to packing for their trip in another room.

"Hello?"

"Nancy?" Steve cursed internally. Why did he call the Wheeler's house first?

"What's going on?", she asked a little irritated.

"Nothing, I… is Mike home?"

"Yeah, got here pretty late but that must be half an hour ago or so. You want to speak to him?"

"No, I was just worried." Fuck. How could he ask her if she'd seen Billy without raising all of her suspicions again? "Listen, Nancy.", Steve began, a little out of breath because his heart was still beating like crazy. "I drove Max home and her father had been making a scene of her being late and Billy didn't pick her up and whatever. I promised her to find him and tell him she's home. Was he over at your place?"

A long moment of silence. Steve felt that he was blushing and was so sure he'd just said something to give their secret away, why he at the same time, didn't really care for that right now.

"Someone was at the door earlier.", Nancy wondered. My mom opened. You want me to ask her?"

Steve frowned. "I'm going to call the other kids, see if they're home safe. Just when you hear something, call me, right?"

"You sure, everything's alright?"

"I'm a bit worried. This guy doesn't seem right to me."

"I'm sure Max is fine.", Nancy said supportively. 

"Good night, Nancy."

Steve hung up and ran a hand through his hair. Who was next?

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Byers?", Steve asked.

"Who is this?", the voice of Joyce Byers asked.

"This is Steve. Listen, I have to ask you a favor.", Steve said.

"Spit it out, boy.", Joyce sounded curious. 

"I took Max home late and told her father she had been studying with me and the boy's and I might have mentioned I was tutoring Will. Just to keep Max out of trouble, so…", he was mumbling, unsure how to phrase this.

"You want me to back up your story, is that right?", Joyce asked, a little amused.

"That would be awesome.", Steve said.

"No problem, don't worry.", she said. 

"Another thing… Was Billy over at your place? Max's brother.

"Bruised eye, shirt not closed, the charming type?", Joyce listed a few of Billy's characteristics.

"So he was there.", Steve said a little too loud.

"More than an hour ago. Looked really distressed.", Joyce said. "I send him over to the Henderson's, but he said he'd already been there."

"Fuck.", Steve mumbled.

"Everything alright?", her voice sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm not sure.", Steve said. 

"This guy, Neil Hargrove, gives me the creeps.", Joyce said. 

Steve nodded, unable to really verbally agree without coming out with everything he knew.

"Thank you, Mrs. Byers. I'm trying to call a few other places.

"Call me if you need anything."

Calling Mrs. Henderson and then finally the Sinclairs had pretty much the same effect. Mrs. Henderson would do anything for Steve including lying about him being Dustin's tutor. And while Billy had been at both places to look for Max but it was a while ago and nobody had seen him since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please consider leaving a comment and kudos. It helps me a lot to continue this story <3


	54. Falling apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve made a jump, the phone still in his hand, when the front door was opened again and his father stormed in, as usual not in the best mood and sighing while he stripped off his jacket.

While Steve hung up the phone he felt his father's eyes on him, judging him and frowning when he saw that Steve was obviously upset. But, as usual, this wasn't bothering him enough to ask for the reason behind it, so he just nodded towards his son and then continued walking to where Steve suspected his mom to be.

Damnit. It was pretty late by now and his father would probably start a fight if Steve tried to leave so late. To avoid that, he thought that he would have the best chance of leaving the house if he got out of his window and tried to find Billy's car by walking around and looking where he hadn't looked before.

Steve approached his parents. His mom was folding clothes, stuffing all of them very orderly into a suitcase while his father asked her if she packed all the essentials he listed up, which, of course, she had.

"I'll go to bed.", Steve lied. His voice was close to trembling and he was glad neither of them was paying close attention to him right now.

"Good night, sweetie.", his mom raised her head and smiled. It didn't feel right but he returned the expression, forcing the corners of his mouth up.

"We'll be gone before lunch tomorrow so if you need anything else you should say so.", his father said. Steve knew he was talking about money. With him, it was always about money. Steve shook his head.

"We say goodbye tomorrow then, okay?", that was his mom.

"Yeah, I'll be up early.", Steve agreed.

"Okay. Sleep tight!"

Steve left and heard the conversation continue. He was sure his mom mentioned his name while he walked up the stairs but right now he couldn't care less about what they were discussing. Maybe his mom noticed his bad mood and they would talk about this tomorrow. He would deal with that later. 

Even while talking on the phone to all the other parents, Steve's mind was active imagining all the things that could have happened or been happening to Billy by now. Maybe he had returned home and faced his father all alone while Max was crying in her room. Or he still drove around town, desperate to find a sign of that kid. Maybe he'd given up and was sitting in his car somewhere or he faced that he'd lost her and left town. Steve had no idea where to look or what to do, but he needed to find him immediately.

Steve reached the upper floor and his room faster than he usually did. He locked the door behind him and was a bit irritated how cold it had become until he realized that when Dustin arrived Steve had been mid-cleaning up his room and he'd left the window open. He sighed, no time to hesitate now, what he was about to do could pretty much take all night, like finding a needle in a haystack

Billy.

Simply the fact that Steve couldn't think about anything else right now was probably proof enough about how this thing between them, of which he did not yet have a name was for, was way more than just two guys enjoying each other's company. More than just getting physical at every given opinion. Steve could almost not bear the thought of Billy not being safe and the only thing that kept him from breaking down right now was the fact that he couldn't. For Billy. To find him and try to save him. 

"Don't you fucking leave again…"

Steve had already swung one leg out of his window when a deep and scratchy voice broke the silence, almost causing him to lose all balance and fall down. He turned around and found the source of that.

Steve could see Billy Hargrove on the ground, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. He hit his face with his hands in a position that looked like he just collapsed into that. He wasn't well hit there and if his mom or his dad had gotten inside here and taken a closer look he would have been discovered in seconds. But as long as someone was just looking through the door or hurriedly crossing it like Steve had done just now, he would remain undiscovered. In a matter of seconds, Steve had crossed the room, unsure of what to do. So he just dropped to the floor next to Billy, probably bruising up his own knees while doing so and he closed both arms around him.

"Where have you been?", Billy asked. His voice was so quiet. Even being so close, Steve had a hard time understanding him.

Steve knew this wasn't a question Billy needed to have answered. It wasn't about where he had been but why he wasn't here when Billy obviously needed him. Steve felt his face flush with anger and he blamed himself, hugging the other boy just a little tighter when he started shaking beneath him.

"I fucking lost her…", Billy mumbled, working hard to not have his voice break. "Don't know where she is. Can't find her. He's gonna kill me and if she's hurt he should."

"Fuck.", Steve said, exhaling. His head felt like it was spinning because his own heart was beating so fast. "Max. I brought her home. She's home now.", he explained fastly.

Billy raised his head and looked at Steve. His face was red. There was a fresh bruise above his eye where the skin was split a little. "What?", he asked. His face looked puffy and Steve could tell that he probably cried or was close to that at the very least.

"Long story. She's home now.", Steve said. 

He saw how Billy closed his eyes for a moment and a tear rolled down his red face. Steve swallowed, unsure if that was too intimate and he should look away, pretend he didn't see to not have Billy feel bad about it. But he couldn't. He raised a hand and wiped the tear off with his thumb until Billy looked at him again.

"You better tell me the whole fucking story now, Harrington.", he said. 

Steve was looking back at him in an awkward half-smile. This was better. He could deal with cursing. With crying, he wasn't so sure if he could.

It took him a moment but then he went through all of it, staying to the main things that happened from Dustin picking him up to find his cat until he discovered Max and returned her home as soon as he could. He was skipping a few details, but he could see how relieved Billy got when he found out Max was safe and he hadn't lost her.

"This sounds like the stupidest made-up story I've ever heard.", Billy commented.

"So you don't believe me?", Steve raised a brow.

"Funny thing's, I do.", Billy said and bit his tongue. "But it sounds fucking wild."

"I guess it does."

"What did he say?", Billy asked. "Neil." He clarified this after he saw that Steve looked a little puzzled.

"Oh, he was an ass. Threatened to phone the other parents and ask them if my story adds up. Said I should send you home if I happened to find you. Oh and then he ranted about how fucking hard it could be to watch her or whatnot.", Steve said.

"How is she?"

"Afraid you're mad at her."

"For running off? You bet I am.", Billy shook his head.

"No, you're not.", Steve said running a hand along Billy's face. "You're glad she's fine."

"Stop that.", Billy grumbled, pushing Steve's hand away.

"I talked to her.", Steve continued to tell. He thought about keeping it a secret, everything Max had told him or even the fact that they've been talking but he had decided against it. "About you. She told me why Neil made you move here."

"Stop it right there, Harrington.", Billy warned with a darting look in his eyes.

Steve sighed. "I thought you might want to know."

"And why that?", Billy snapped. "So I can face the fact that you know every fucked up story about me when everything starts falling apart?! When Max tells someone and they tell someone, and Neil finds out? This was meant to fail from the beginning and if you get invested that's just going to make it fucking harder!"

"Shut up.", Steve said, lowering his gaze to the ground.

"What?", Billy asked still in a pretty harsh tone. "Better face it now. If she knows everything, it's just a matter of time for him to find out. And then what?!"

"Seriously shut up now.", Steve said. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "So you want me to prepare for this to end, that's what you're saying?"

Billy stared back at him all blankly for a second and Steve could see hints of regret when the other boy pulls himself up.

He made a step towards Steve but Steve backed off the same distance, keeping them apart. "All I'm saying is that it's okay for me to fall apart after that, but I can't bear if you do."

"You're such an idiot.", Steve said, shaking his head. "If you didn't want me to care or to get invested you shouldn't have started it in the first place because it's a bit late for that now."

"Don't say that.", Billy said. He didn't look angry, just broken like he did before.

"Why? Because you feel bad talking about breaking this up now? Oh, I'm so sorry.", he said sarcastically. "What do you even think is going to happen? That I go back to my stupid old life pretend that nothing's changed?! Because you bet thing's fucking changed and I don't care if your father finds out about us or mine does or everyone does because this is only ending if you send me away. I'm not leaving before this happens." Steve exhaled. "And don't think I won't fall apart."

Billy swallowed. He's staring at Steve with wide eyes, unable to look away. "I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, that got a bit emotional. But I guess those two just have been through a rough few hours and things just need to be said. I'm not sure Billy totally gets what all of this means to Steve because that's a lot, but he's a little closer to understanding now. 
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone celebrating! <3
> 
> As always, I'm glad for every comment if you happen to find some time for that :)


	55. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy feels bad for pushing Steve away and they have a first attempt at talking about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Billy was barely mumbling right now, his eyes widened in terror and his gaze wandering frantically through the room to find something that maybe didn't hurt to look at, only to find himself being pulled back to Steve again and again.

Steve exhaled sharply, unsure if he just said too much or not enough. It didn't feel right, anyway, especially since it seemed to have pushed Billy closer to the edge than he'd been before. All he wanted was to see him okay. Not to hurt him even more, Jesus Christ! But Steve couldn't bear this talking like there was nothing going on between them because there was and there was no denying that. After all of that, there was not a simple going back. There was nothing simple at this point.

Billy tried again to come closer to Steve and this time, the other boy let him and didn't back away. What was the point in doing that, anyway? Didn't he just create enough distance between them by snapping at him? Billy stopped himself just inches apart from Steve, yet those inches felt insurmountable. Steve felt a little shaky, the kind where you're knees could just give in or you could start trembling or sobbing even if it didn't look like that before. 

"I'm sorry.", Billy repeated one more time. This time he reached out with his hand to cup Steve's face and force him to look at Billy. Steve didn't try to intentionally make this hard for him but looking into those eyes just to see them worse than they were before scared him and so he tried not to take that risk. He wasn't prepared for that. "Steve…", Billy's voice sounded rough and simply the fact that he was calling Steve by his name was a lot. "I'm so stupid. Please. Please don't be mad at me. I won't… I can't… Please look at me, please…"

Steve could feel how hard Billy was looking to find the words to make up for the fact that he had just pushed Steve. And Steve couldn't bear to hear his voice shaking like that because it made him feel even weaker which is why he allowed himself to look at Billy. Even to look into his eyes. He felt relief when he found nothing disturbing in there, just uncertainty and fear that started disappearing the longer Steve looked at him.

"God, you're pretty.", Billy swallowed. His hand was still cupping Steve's face and with the tiniest movement of his fingers, he was caressing the other boy's skin. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too.", Steve just said. He leaned into the touch of the warm hand against his face, allowed it more than he had before.

Billy stopped his movement for a second. "Don't be."

"This probably isn't the best time for that, but I guess we need to talk.", Steve said. He could see that Billy was shifting his position in front of him, tensing up a little and looking scared again.

"About what?", he asked. He took his hand away now. "Please don't tell me, I fucked this up already."

Steve didn't for a second stop looking at him. "No! No, of course not.", he said fastly, not only to see Billy lose a little of that tension but because he needed to push that thought away from himself as well. "About what all of this means, I guess.", he said instead. No break-up talk. 

"If you want to talk, we'll talk.", Billy nodded. His voice made it sound like at this point he would agree to anything Steve was proposing.

Steve sighed. "I don't think this is what I want to do, really. It's that we need to know what we're getting into, don't you think?", he slightly tilted his head.

Billy nodded slowly. Steve noticed that his hand was moving a little and he was anticipating Billy was going to touch him again. He didn't and somehow this left his skin tingling. "Maybe, you're right. I'm just worried it won't go that well.", Billy said. He crossed his arms over his chest, probably to keep his limbs from moving.

"I guess we'll see.", Steve said. "But I mean what I said, okay? That I'm not leaving unless you want me to." Steve felt that it was important to repeat that. Billy still had this look on his face, unsure if things just got too far, just like he looked a few minutes ago.

"No point in leaving. It's your place, after all.", Billy said in a joking manner.

Steve rolled his eyes. "You know, what I mean."

"Yeah.", Billy agreed. "I know what you mean. And I don't want you to leave, you idiot."

Steve's gaze softened even after Billy added this little insult at the end. That was good, right? A bit like before they were fighting. Almost like really talking, except for the only thing they've come clear about was that neither of them wanted to end things now. But essentially this was all that mattered. or at least for Steve, it was. 

Billy made another step closer and placed a hand on Steve's side. At first, it felt uncertain, but soon he was holding onto the other boy firmly and his other hand followed. Billy leaned his forehead against Steve's and just closed his eyes for a moment, feeling close and warm. Steve let him. God, how much he needed this too. He was even returning the touch with hugging his arms around Billy tightly. "You just scared the shit out of me, Harrington", Billy mumbled. "Fuck me, that's not what I wanted to happen when I said that."

"I didn't mean to.", Steve said. That was true. He wanted to make a point but not hurt him. Sometimes the one thing didn't work without the other.

"Yes, you did.", Billy argued. "And it's not like you don't have a fair point." He exhaled.

"It just has been a long fucking night and after looking for you for so long I just couldn't have you say it didn't mean anything.", Steve admitted.

"Yeah, I'm a bad liar.", Billy smirked. "Almost as bad as you are." He pulled Steve a little closer to him. "Thanks for taking care of Max. It should have been me, but I'm glad you were there to fix things up when I couldn't."

"You're not mad at me?"

"For talking to her?", Billy raised a brow. "Nah, I don't think I am. Better you know what you're into and we'll see what happens, right?"

"I want to hear the story from you, you know? Your side of it."

"I bet, you do.", Billy sighed. "Maybe not tonight, though. I feel like I've already said enough. Maybe for than that."

"Okay.", Steve agreed. He didn't need to know everything right now and the promise to talk later was already calming him down more. Maybe because it meant that there was indeed a later and he could stop picturing how bad things would be if he lost all of this. "What are you going to do now?", he then asked. "You staying for the night?"

"I don't know.", Billy said. "I'm not sure if I should just go back and have him be angry with me now or keep off with it until it's more convenient."

"Don't call it that.", Steve said.

"Convenient? Why not? If I get my ass kicked, at least I should be able to have a saying in when that is happening." Billy had leaned his head back slightly so Steve could see his bad attempt to put a smug grin on. It wasn't very convincing.

Steve frowned. "The point is, you shouldn't have to."

"I lost her. He has a point there. In being angry with me."

"He's full-blown psycho, he has no fucking point at all.", Steve exclaimed, maybe even a little too loud to give the impression he was alone in his room.

"And what does this make of me, Harrington?", Billy tested him.

"Not the bad guy you think you are.", Steve pointed out.

"Careful or you hurt my feelings.", Billy chuckled.

"Very funny." Steve wasn't laughing.

"That's right.", Billy smirked. "Stop worrying. I won't disappear twice in one night. Not my style."

"Okay. But you'll still go, don't you?"

"Not if you're not okay with that.", Billy said. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Steve's which almost made the other boy lose all balance. This kiss was probably the most unusual one they ever shared. It wasn' heated or needy or desperate because they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. This kiss was just to show affection and left Steve in awe and hungry for more where that came from.

"Stay a little longer?", Steve asked with a huskier voice, now closing his arms around Billy's neck to pull him closer.

"Sure.", Billy nodded. He kissed Steve again, longer this time and less chaste. After all, they had some things to prove that went over just the affection they had for each other. 

"Fuck, I need you…", Steve mumbled, unsure of what he wanted to say with that, other than how much he needed this stupid boy and every minute they shared. 

"You got me. Don't worry, alright? I'm here." Billy maneuvered him back until his legs brushed against the side of the bed.

It was different because they weren't undressing or even touching that much apart from that long and slow kiss. But when they were lying down and Steve felt the warmth of Billy's body. He needed this and there was no denying that. And maybe there were other words just to express Steve's feelings that were a better fit for a situation like that but with Billy in his arms, he couldn't think of them just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I appreciate every comment. :)
> 
> Happy Holidays for everyone who celebrates and to everyone who doesn't: I hope you still have a great Monday <3


	56. His favorite sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy really has to go home but going separate ways is not that easy on that particular night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

At some point, Steve just cuddled up against Billy, his head against the other one's chest, his eyes closed. He was just being quiet, listening to all the smaller sounds Billy was making and he'd grown so familiar with. Like the constant breathing, accompanied by the movement of Billy's chest or the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat right next to Steve's ear. Could be one of his favorite sounds, Steve thought, but with this boy, there were just too many to chose from. It was too hard to make that decision and why even choose when he could have all of them? 

Billy had one arm slung over Steve with his hand just slightly moving up and down his back. The other one was awkwardly positioned underneath Steve's head so that Steve was actually worried Billy would end up getting pins and needles in there. His fingers tangled lazily in Steve's hair in a rhythm that matched his breathing and his heartbeat. Steve was sure if they continued just laying there and being that close and that warm, he would definitely fall asleep.

"It's probably best if you're not home too late, right?"

"Mhm.", Billy agreed but he sounded tired as well. It had been a long night after all.

"What do you think is going to happen?"

Billy shifted a little underneath him so that Steve felt strangely cold everywhere their bodies stopped touching. Billy raised his head to have a better look at Steve. "No need to worry, really.", he said, even if he didn't look like he believed in what he just said. "He'll be mad but it won't get too loud because Max is probably sleeping and I'll do my best not to fight back or anything."

"It can be bad even if it's quiet.", Steve said with a frown on his head.

Billy curved his mouth into a half-smile. "Yeah, but I can handle it, alright? He's just going to give his usual speech. About how I need to be more responsible. Show some respect for him and all that shit. And he's going to shove me around but that's about it."

"Fuck. I hate it when you make it sound like it's no big deal.", Steve swallowed. 

"Okay." Billy had no real answer to that. Steve wouldn't want to hear that for him it was no big deal and he himself couldn't pretend this was something out of the ordinary when it was really not. Better stay quiet than fight again, because this night already had enough of that.

"You'll sleep at home then?" Steve wasn't going to pretend that he liked the idea of sleeping alone here.

"Can't stay here every night, can I?" Billy was still eager to convince Steve he was in a better mood now.

"You could."

"And you would soon get tired of me.", Billy smirked. "I would come over but after having fucked up big time already I shouldn't risk anything. Also, it's probably going to be pretty late until I'm done there and I really need a few hours of sleep. And so do you, by the way."

Steve sighed. "Maybe.", he admitted.

"You okay with me going now?"

"No.", Steve bit his lips. "But I understand, you'll have to go." He sat up now and ran both hands through his hair, that he could feel was a mess after running through the woods at night and then having Billy's fingers all over it. 

Billy sat up, too, now and he was looking pretty much exactly like the kind of a mess, Steve felt like. And he definitely looked like he could use some sleep, even if Steve preferred to keep him here where it's safe. He was also thinking about Max right now and how she would probably be less worried to not think he was still driving through town to find her. On the other hand, she was smart enough to make the conclusion, he was here. Billy leaned over to kiss Steve now, with no hand behind his neck or in his hair to pull him closer, which is why from the very beginning this kiss felt like it was fading away to some degree. Like it was already vanishing. Steve had his eyes closed when the touch ended and leaned forward to perhaps make it just a bit longer, but Billy's mouth was gone. Instead, he felt a warm hand on his, shortly before he opened his eyes. Billy's hand felt firm in his and Steve looked down on his lap to see their fingers entangle and Billy's thumb rub over the back of his palm. It was soothing even if he knew it wasn't going to last.

"I'll be back in no time."

"Liar.", Steve forced a smile on his face.

"Don't forget about me, pretty boy."

Steve rolled his eyes but he blushed a bit before he nodded. "As long as you'll be back. See you in school then, I guess."

"Yeah. I'll be the one who can't keep his hands from you.", Billy grinned.

Steve licked his lips. "Bad idea.", he warned. 

"I know. But I also know myself.", Billy smirked. "We just have to find a quiet place then or something."

"Stop teasing now or I won't be able to let you go at all, idiot.", Steve commented, squeezing Billy's hand once more before he let go.

"You like that, don't you?" Of course, Billy did not stop the teasing. He leaned forward once again enabling Steve to feel the body heat he was radiating. "When I tell you what I like to do to you?"

"I'm pretty sure you still like listening to your own words more than I ever could.", Steve said accompanied by a snort and a grin.

Billy laughed. "Oh, I'm not so sure about that." He kissed Steve again and Steve wished for him to decide that he didn't want to go. For him to lay down again and pull Steve close and forget about the fact that there was an outside world and bad things because as long as they were here, it was so easy to pretend that things were good. But he didn't and way too soon for Steve's liking, the kiss ended and Billy stood up and got out of Steve's bed. He started stretching and Steve could hear him groan and some joints cracking.

Steve got over to the edge of his bed and then stood up as well, just because he felt weird to just keep sitting there. And what was the point keeping a distance between them as long as they didn't really have to?

"I hate that.", Steve commented.

"What?", Billy got into another slightly weird pose educing a groan from him. "Feels good." He shook himself after he was done with that, facing Steve now who was just staring at him with a raised brow.

"That's not what I'm talking about.", Steve mumbled.

Billy smiled and walked up to him to close his arms around the other boy. "I know. Just promise me, that you try to sleep and not lay here worrying the whole night. I need you to be at the top of your game tomorrow.", he winked.

Steve smirked. "Yeah, I'll try. And don't think I'll let you leave as easy tomorrow."

"Don't worry about that. Wild horses couldn't drag me away."

"Poetic." Steve shook his head. 

"You are aware that you're making this fucking hard, are you?", Billy was still wearing that smug grin on his lips. "How am I supposed to make a sane decision with that? Your stupid face and your stupid hair…" He was chuckling and planted kisses on Steve's jaw until Steve leaned his head back a little to give Billy a better angle.

"Stupid?", Steve acted slightly piqued by that.

"Stupidly pretty.", Billy rectified, again letting one hand run through Steve's hair, pulling it until Steve hissed a little. 

Steve slung his hands around Billy's neck to kiss him. Just once more, alright? Billy let him, didn't pull away or push him off, he just allowed them to be close once more, in a way to wrap up this whole evening, this string of events that led them both to be scared and to feel distant just to overcome that again. 

"I'll go now.", Billy mumbled against Steve's lips.

"You really believe that?", Steve smirked. He knew Billy was going. And he better did this soon because this dancing around each other was not really getting them anywhere even if Steve really enjoyed it.

Billy chuckled. "See you tomorrow."

Breaking a hug felt bad most of the times. Maybe it didn't when the person hugging you wasn't a person you wanted to hug. That strange relative that only showed up for milestone birthdays and always smelt funny or that person that liked you in a way you couldn't possibly return. But here and between them when Steve almost couldn't bear the thought of being apart. He just wanted to have Billy's arms around him and when they stopped being there he felt abandoned in a way. 

Billy walked over to the window and swung one leg over the edge.

"You better be there.", Steve said. He wanted to have that sound like a threat in a joking manner but it turned out desperate anyway. Billy didn't reply in anything but an honest nod and Steve watched him climb down and then stand underneath his window for a second with just that stupid smile on his face where Steve couldn't do anything but return it. 

Steve kept standing there and he watched Billy walk away, even watched the dark outside of his house after there was no sign of him anymore. Maybe after ten minutes, he felt a shiver because it was really cold in his room without Billy next to him and so he closed the window.

Even when he promised Billy he wouldn't worry and would go straight to sleep, this didn't work out so well because without the sound of another person breathing and another heartbeat, it was just too quiet for him to really calm down enough. In his mind, he was over at Billy's house where his father was probably waiting for him to make a scene and start shouting. He hoped it wouldn't get messy and Billy would be smart enough not to fight back and make it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated :)


	57. Wake me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day and Billy doesn't look like he had a good night at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Judging by the look on that boy's face, Billy hadn't been smart enough last night or at least hadn't been able to fully prevent the fight with his father. 

Last night, even when Steve did have some troubles with that, he somehow managed to get some sleep and when the alarm woke him up the next day, he felt slightly better than he did the night before. Steve stood up early to have a bit of time to say goodbye to his parents. After he took a shower and got ready for a day, he found himself down in the kitchen where his parents were already pretty busy, packing up and getting ready to leave.

"Steve!" His mom greeted him with a smile. "Are you better now?", she asked.

Steve frowned before he nodded. "Yeah, in fact, I am.", he managed to get up a smile.

"I noticed you were a little upset last night.", she said. He must have really looked like a mess to get his mom to notice.

"Oh.", he paused. "Yeah, the kids were fighting and I guess that just got me a little winded up." Now that was a believable lie if he ever told one.

"Maybe you should try to focus your energy on your performance in school instead of charity work for some random kids.", his father adviced. "It's sure good for you to get paid for watching them but you shouldn't bother. They got parents after all."

Sure thing, asshole. You certainly never bothered about anyone but yourself, Steve thought.

Since Steve wasn't in the mood to pick up a fight with his dad in the morning and a little voice in his head kept telling him he should be happy that this wasn't Neil Hargrove, he just nodded and didn't bother to comment.

While eating breakfast the atmosphere between them was a little tense and neither said much apart from his father repeating their traveling plans once more so they were all on the same page. They would be gone at least until the end of the week, perhaps longer but they would call before they got back since Steve insisted on this one. As an excuse, he said he wanted to clean up the house before they arrived while he was actually mainly worried that they would show up all of the sudden to find him and Billy in an awkward situation. They were barely able to prevent getting caught last weekend and that was just because they had been incredibly lucky. Steve wasn't so sure they would be that lucky twice in a row.

But even while they were still eating, Steve's gaze drifted to the clock more than just once.

"You're not late, are you?", his mom asked after she caught him doing that a few times.

"Nah.", he quickly shook his head. "I'm just… I said I'd be there early to work on a project, that's all. I don't need to go, though."

"No, it's fine, I think we're finished anyway.", his father decided, putting his cup of coffee down. "You sure, you don't need anything?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks, dad.", Steve said.

Steve's mom sighed. "But you promise to call if you need something, alright?"

"I will.", he nodded.

His mom stood up then and Steve did the same so he could hug her.

"And clean up your room as well, will you?", his father added after the hug ended. "I don't want to see you carrying a week's worth of dishware into the kitchen when we return."

"Sure, I won't be making a mess.", Steve agreed, working hard to not sound annoyed. "Have a good trip!"

"We will, thanks, darling.", his mom answered while Steve's dad returned his attention to the newspaper in front of him. 

Their goodbye was short and Steve was fine with that. He managed to leave the house, carrying his school-back, nice and early. 

And now he was standing in the parking lot, right next to his own car and tried his best to keep a poker face while everything he wanted to do was just to walk over to Billy, hug him and tell him things were going to be alright after all. Steve didn't even have to wait long for Billy's car to show up to the parking lot so it wasn't that crowded yet. One look at Billy's face had been enough to tell Steve that the other boy hadn't been able to stop the fight with his dad. He looked like he barely slept if he even managed to sleep at all. But more than that it was his expression, radiating pure exhaustion that put an even deeper frown on Steve's face. He should have insisted on Billy staying at his place last night and not let him be stupid and face his dad so soon. Even if he didn't show a new bruise on his face, somehow Steve knew there was one and he hated Billy's dad for that.

Whether this was caused by his tiredness or just a lack of overall attention, it took Billy a moment to notice that Steve was staring at him but when he did he managed to smile.

Steve really planned on not doing this but next thing he knew, he was walking over to Billy at a fast pace, barely able to stop himself from touching the other one when he reached him. 

"Hey.", Billy said. His voice sounded a little wrecked as well, almost like they'd been shouting.

"Hey.", Steve said, still frowning. "How are you?"

"Promised to be alright, didn't I?", Billy licked his lips and looked at Steve with a half-smile.

"You also mentioned you are a terrible liar.", Steve said, tilting his head.

Billy sighed. "It's my fault so stop worrying, alright?", Billy didn't even look like this was convincing enough for himself. "Just couldn't sleep a lot."

Steve paused for a moment before he said: "Follow me." He didn't know where he was leading Billy, but right now they needed a moment alone without anyone around, so maybe an empty classroom, a restroom or the stupid locker room in front of the gym. Steve didn't care for the details and he was glad when Billy just followed. But soon Steve needed to slow down a little because he noticed that Billy wasn't at the top of his game right now.

The hallway with the lockers wasn't too crowded yet and barely anyone even looked at them when Steve and Billy passed, Steve browsing every door to find a place they could go.

"Harrington!"

Steve hadn't even noticed Billy stopping behind him before he heard him call his name. Next thing he felt himself being pulled through a door into a supply cabinet that smelled like paint and cleaning supplies and was almost pitch black inside after Billy closed the door behind them.

"What now?", Billy asked with his voice still a little rough.

"I… What happened?"

Billy sighed. "You really want me to go through this again right now?"

"No. Just…", he reached to the side to turn the light on inside. "You look terrible."

Billy snorted. "Thanks, babe.". He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean.", Steve said. He stepped closer and cupped Billy's face with his hand, brushing his thumb over the stubbly skin. 

Billy closed his eyes and exhaled, almost sounding like he was hissing. "Shut up and kiss me.", he mumbled, almost silent.

He didn't need to say that twice because Steve slung his arms around his neck in a second and kissed him like they hadn't seen each other for a very long time. Billy moaned against his mouth and put his arms around Steve's back, pulling him close and leaning against him at the very first time. Somehow it still didn't feel like they were close enough. 

"Better now?", Steve asked when Billy paused the kiss to get some air.

"Confident today, aren't we?", Billy smirked. "But yeah. Better now. Fuck, I shouldn't have left last night."

"My parents are gone now. You'll just stay, alright?"

"Steve…"

"I mean it.", Steve insisted. "We can go now if you want to. Wait in the car until they're gone. Skip school."

"We're already here now so let's just get through with it. Susan is picking up Max after school because she has an appointment somewhere so if you still want me over, that's where I'm going to be."

Steve smiled. "Okay. But seriously, you look like you're going to fall asleep any second.", he worried.

"Wake me up properly then.", Billy suggested teasingly and shoved Steve against the door behind him, having their mouths collide harder now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be a little shorter but I started to work again and I have a little less time today. By the weekend they're going to be longer again. :) 
> 
> As always, I love hearing your thoughts about this chapter <3


	58. A fucking broom closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two boys in a broom closet, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve couldn't exactly tell when or why Billy turned the light back off in this little supply cabinet that held barely enough spare for the two of them to be inside without knocking anything over. But he didn't care so much either because next thing he knew, there was only Billy, in his mouth and on his skin and Steve wasn't able to think straight. It was hot, sloppy and messy, licking skin, biting and pulling and in the end, it was less the school bell that brought them apart but the fear both of them would come in their pants if they continued with this grinding and face sucking. 

"Fuck." Steve was breathing heavily and felt sweaty, a total mess.

Billy was breathing just as loudly. "Amen to that.", he said. Then Steve felt Billy leaning closer again before the light was turned on again, exposing what the last minutes had done to both of them.

Billy licked his lips in amusement when he let his gaze drift over the spectacular view that was Steve Harrington in front of him, trembling for the lack of touch and his arousal very visible through the fabric of his pants.

"You're a mess.", Billy commented with a smirk. "I love it."

"Take a look in the mirror, Hargrove.", Steve said still a little gasping for air. 

He was right, Billy didn't look much different at the moment. He was still looking exhausted but Steve could see he was just as much coated in sweat and just so desperate to continue this as he was.

"We should go to class.", Steve mumbled. He turned his head to listen to all the stomping sounds the other students created in the hallway, while his hand unintentionally went to his crotch as he palmed himself through his pants.

Steve could hear Billy exhale before he caught Steve's wrist with his hand and leaned so close that Steve had no other option than to stare directly into his eyes.

"Can't let you go like that, can I?", Billy teased. He grinned in amusement when Steve bucked forward to get some friction but he didn't find any. 

"Billy…", Steve almost whined.

"Want me to take care of you?", he asked, still in this mocking tone.

"Yeah.", Steve nodded, his lids half-closed.

"Say it. What do you want me to do?"

Inside of his head, Steve was cursing. He just needed to be touched right now, not to play any stupid games. "Just touch me, Jesus!", he said with a frown, trying to free his hand that was still tight in Billy's grip.

Billy was laughing. "As you wish. Though you definitely need to work on that. That's not asking nicely."

"Please…", Steve repeated. When Billy placed a hand on his crotch, Steve could buck against, Steve moaned quietly.

"Hell, at least wait for me to get you out of your pants, you slut.", Billy chuckled. Next thing, he pulled Steve's pants down to his knees with one fluent movement and then he stroked Steve, once, twice, causing the other boy to whimper.

"And try to stay quiet, will you?", Billy adviced when he dropped to his knees. His hand was still wrapped around Steve's dick when he guided it to his mouth and licked the tip almost causing Steve's knees to give in to sheer pleasure. 

"Fuck…" Steve tried to bite down on every moan and every groan that tried to slip his throat and instead let his hand wander to Billy's hair, gripping into it as he focussed to keep his hips in place.

When Billy swallowed him down and started humming and moaning around Steve's length, thereby creating a feeling of vibration in his throat, Steve was already so close, fisting into Billy's hair now and throwing his own head back. "I'm… Fuck, I think, I'm gonna…"

Billy placed a hand on Steve's hip holding down there so firmly, when he brought the other boy over the edge, having him come in his throat, throbbing in his mouth. 

Steve was sure he was close to seeing stars, especially when he looked down now and saw Billy Hargrove smirking at him in that smug way even if he still had Steve's cock in his mouth, licking and sucking and sending shivers all over Steve's body.

"I can't believe you just did that. In school… Fuck, Class probably already started.", Steve said, still in awe and running his fingers through Billy's hair before the other boy stood up.

"So no need to hurry then.", Billy grinned and pressed his mouth to Steve's until Steve was able to taste himself, yet again causing the feeling of heat pooling up in his groin. "You gonna return the favor?"

"That's not exactly asking me nicely, is it?", Steve teased. He ran his hands over Billy's sweaty chest definitely planning on making him feel really good.

"You get the idea.", Billy decided with a smirk on his face. He then grabbed one of Steve's wrist and placed it on his crotch. Steve raised both brows when he felt how hard he was. It was flattering to know it was all him that caused this reaction from Billy and even when they were standing in this tight and smelly cabinet in school, Steve didn't want to do anything more right now than to watch his face when Steve made him come.

Steve held onto Billy's hips for stability when he dropped to the ground himself to be at eye level with the impressive bulge in Billy's tight pants.

Steve looked up at Billy while his fingers fumbled open the button and he pulled the pair of jeans down just enough to free his dick. Steve could see that it was already leaking precome so he used his palm to spread it over the entire length before he leaned forward and closed his mouth around him, taking him deep right from the beginning. What he couldn't reach with his mouth, Steve was working with his hand. He wasn't yet used enough to the sensation of having another guy in his mouth to trick his gag reflex when it hit the back of his throat, but judging by the look of pure bliss on Billy's face, he didn't mind this at all. Steve bobbed his head up and down and felt Billy getting closer by the second, his dick already twitching in Steve's mouth. With his free hand, Steve was running over Billy's hips and his lower abs, digging into the skin and thereby causing Billy to hiss nicely.

Steve could tell Billy was about to come when his whole body tensed up and the boy was cursing under his breath and Steve actually liked the feeling of having him come into his mouth this time. He pulled off then, causing a popping sound when he saw Billy pumping himself for a few more times just to come down from this high.

Steve only yet found the time, to fix himself and to close his pants again, then stroking over the fabric of his shirt even if nothing had gotten onto there.

"You still look a little fucked.", Billy found. Instead of just mocking he made a step towards Steve and tried to fix the few strands of hair that weren't in order. "Better.", he then said.

"Thanks.", Steve smirked. Simply by judging from the look of Billy, he doubted that he looked presentable himself. "I better find a bathroom, though."

Billy nodded. "I think it's better if I keep a distance today, at least in school. I'll be at your place afterward, okay?"

"Maybe it's really for the best.", Steve thought with a frown. "And I better come up with an explanation for not being present this morning that doesn't involve giving you head in a fucking broom closet." He snorted.

Billy grinned. "Good luck with that. At least, I'm feeling decently awake now, but I really need a smoke." He kissed Steve again, before checking if he was looking halfway presentable himself and then he pressed Steve to the side carefully, to listen if the coast was clear for them to get out now. It sounded quiet and when Billy silently pulled the door open and stuck his head through, there wasn't anyone and so they both left and their ways parted. Steve looked back to the door of that small cabinet, pretty sure he wasn't going to forget about this morning too soon.

Now all he had to do was to fix himself in an empty bathroom and hope Nancy hadn't noticed that he skipped his first class because she would definitely ask him questions he didn't want to answer right now. But he didn't worry too long because just the thought of him and Billy having a whole house to themselves tonight was already enough to get Steve excited for school to finally end, even if for him it hadn't even really started yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it, every time I try not to write the smut, it's pretty much all I'm writing? I just want those boys to get their education and they keep fooling around in that stupid closet *sigh*.
> 
> As always, I love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> To get in touch you can also hit me up on Tumblr @confettibites


	59. Problems with the essay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is sitting in class and trying to work on his essay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

The reflection of himself in the mirror caused Steve to smirk and brought more of a blush on his face. He looked pretty much exactly like he was supposed to look after what he just did with Billy in that stupid closet room. His face was blushed and his hairline a little sweaty. And his hair was nothing but a total mess, even if it could have been worse. Without the right tools, all of this was pretty much impossible to fix but Steve tried anyway. He used a bit of water to style his hair but mainly focussed on calming himself down and splashing cold water on his face to gain control over the redness.

Finally deciding that in no way he was going to look any better than that, no matter how much water or how many paper towels he used, Steve then left the bathroom. He expected he would have to wait quite a while until the next class started but it didn't take that long. When he went to his locker and picked up the right books, even before he was done with it, the first students started walking into the hallway and caused it to become crowded really fast.

Steve felt a little jumpy, suspecting everyone that looked at him even for only the glimpse of a second to be able to look past his facade and tell exactly what he had done that morning. As if he had committed a felony or some shit. It was not that he was ashamed of anything but there was this overall nervousness that got him to hear whispers, even when they weren't really there. But maybe things were just going too well for a moment and this is what got to him. Because usually, this just wasn't how things went.

In class, he had time to work some more on that essay he and Billy already brought to a good starting point a few days ago. Steve basically knew what to write and he had all the parts he needed and the rest of it was merely like solving a puzzle and deciding which piece needed to go where. He was chewing on the end of his pencil, scratching his head, noting things just to then again furiously erase them. Yeah, he wasn't the type of person that shined in solitary work. He liked working in groups or at least in pairs. To have the feeling someone was there to balance out all of his own shortcomings, in a way. This working on his own left him with too many choices to make and too many possibilities to fuck things up, which is why he pretty much erased more words than he managed to bring onto the paper in the first place. It was too loud in the classroom anyway. The sound of too many pens scratching over paper and people thinking drove him nuts and caused him to sigh and his heart rate went up. Wasn't it time for the bell to ring anyway? Steve looked towards the window and thought about what Billy might be doing right now. Whether he was thinking about Steve as well. He probably fell asleep in class, if Steve had to guess. Fuck, that boy had looked tired, even when Steve managed to get some heat into those blue eyes. Steve still didn't know what exactly happened last night after Billy left. But if it kept him awake all through the night it couldn't be good, of that he was certain. Steve frowned. Didn't took Billy much to get Steve distracted from this topic. Just kissing him had been enough and Steve's mind was blank. But now he worried. Because somehow they were supposed to talk about shit like that, right?

"Any problems with your essay or are you just enjoying the view, Mr. Harrington?"

Steve almost dropped from his chair when suddenly the teacher appeared in front of his table, with a judging look on her face. Steve blushed and shook his head. "No, no problems.", he answered hastily, acting as if for a moment he knew what he was doing by writing a few words down. 

Judging by the way the teacher looked at him with a raised brow, his act wasn't too convincing. On the other hand, she didn't bring herself to care enough to ask another time. As long as the students were quiet and getting something written down, why bother?

Steve exhaled slightly less unsettled now and planned on not letting his thoughts go totally abroad, again. So how about he finally decided on the order of the arguments? Billy had made him write them all on a paper and even wrote a few of them plus extra notes down himself. Now it was really just about bringing them in an order that worked with what he wanted to say, right? Couldn't be so hard. Especially after it was pretty much all Billy who came up with those, basically doing Steve's homework. Steve sighed. He didn't deserve him, did he? Fuck it, he was so going to make sure this stupid boy was going to have the best time, once they finally got to Steve's place later. Maybe Steve could cook something, or was that too much?

Steve's frown grew deeper when he noticed his teacher was yet again looking in his direction. He erased his latest notes, which were probably all nuts anyway since he couldn't concentrate for shit today. Not while he still had no idea what went on with Billy last night. How was he supposed to make things right if he had no idea what was wrong?

Except for he was pretty sure what was wrong. His fucking asshole of a father. Neil Hargrove -The name was enough to give Steve the chills and have him almost break the pencil he was holding in two halves. Fuck. Focus, dumbass! Steve leaned down to his paper a little closer, pretending that made it easier to concentrate on what he had just written. That over there, that's Billy's handwriting, wasn't it? A bit messy and a bit dramatic, slightly hard to read. Fit the boy just well, at least in Steve's opinion. He went on and draw some doodles onto his sheet now. Yeah, that was probably helping to get some work done. Why was it still so loud in here?!

Steve looked over at the guy sitting next to him that probably had a cold or something because his breath sounded awfully loud, almost like a sigh every time he breathed out. Couldn't he just shut up for a second or sit down somewhere else?

When Steve looked back onto his sheet, it didn't look much different from when class started, except for the tiny pieces of eraser that were lying all over his desk. Steve brushed them off with the side of his hand to get the desk clean again and then raised his head to look at the clock once more. Did it stop? Steve was sure it hadn't moved since he last looked. This was a stupid joke, wasn't it? Suppressing a groan, he forced his gaze onto the essay. Fine, if he couldn't decide on the order, maybe he should just listen to his guts. Maybe luck was on his side and this didn't end like the total mess he was expecting.

Without the right motivation, Steve pulled out a new piece of paper and started with writing down the introduction part. He'd already written this so it was more or less only transcribing it to a clean paper. Done. And now? Maybe he should just go with the order in which Billy had written the arguments down. Maybe this was intentional. Or it wasn't and when Billy read his essay, he would know right away that Steve pretty much didn't put any of his own work into there and be mad. So another order then? Steve shook his head and just wrote down numbers from one to seven next to the arguments, to get them all mixed up. And then he started transcribing them, putting them into longer sentences and adding some thoughts to it whenever he felt like it. Probably wasn't going to make this any better but he did it anyway, managing to write one and a half pages full before the school bell rang and Steve leaned back with a sigh. Better than nothing, wasn't it? 

If it were to Steve he would be totally fine just to wad that piece of paper into a ball and throw it away. Even though it was probably better than anything he would have been able to come up with himself, he still felt like it wasn't good. Not when Steve used his own words trying not to copy the notes Billy gave him. Why were things sounding ten times dumber when Steve tried to say something? Had been the same way with Nancy. She had learned with him, made him understand certain things and then in exams when it was up to him to write down the answers in his own words it was just a mess. But then, if this turned out a solid C, he certainly wouldn't be complaining. He was just going to write the rest down later, maybe proofread it once or twice or have Billy check it and he was done.

While most of the other students had left the room by now or at least stood up, Steve's mood got worse. Why did they decide to keep a low profile today, when all Steve wanted to do right now was to talk to Billy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like with all the smut and also angst happening in the latest chapters, I needed some introspection again, so that's what I ended up with. A chapter with Steve struggling to get things done because his mind keeps orbiting around a certain blue-eyed boy. I hope you don't mind. After all, we're heading towards more Steve/Billy-centric chapters, after Steve's parents FINALLY left.


	60. Did you find him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is doing his best not to go and see Billy and not to think about him. Nancy and her questions about last night aren't helping with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve left the classroom as one of the last students. But he hurried to get out because by the look the teacher gave him, he feared that she would get the idea to talk with him about his absentmindedness or worse, the actual essay, and right now he preferred to not discuss either of those things. He still felt like he needed to see Billy. Not really for a reason apart from that being physically distant to each other didn't feel like the right thing to do right now. Not after yesterday. Or this morning. Or ever really. But Steve wouldn't be the one to break with that plan. Low profile meant low profile and for Steve, this meant to get his ass into the cafeteria and finish writing down the stupid essay he didn't get very far with, in class. At least that would be something productive, even if he had no idea why the thought of working was bothering him so much in class and now it felt like at least an opportunity to keep him busy until school was over. In some way, the premise changed. Steve didn't want to think closer about this right now because he already felt low enough and like he was at the wrong place.

When he got into the cafeteria, it was already pretty crowded, but he found a spot that was empty, right where he usually sat with Nancy and Jonathan. Not seeing either of those two was also good. It meant, he didn't have to discuss anything Billy-related and that was only going to prevent him from suddenly starting to look for him, an idea that at least for now, Steve was able to keep in the back of his head. Stupid idea. Don't look for him. It's only going to make things worse and you'll miss him just as much afterward. 

Steve sighed when he sat down in the uncomfortable school chair. Why was he feeling like the time was standing still? It already felt so in class, even if he and Billy skipped the first one. By now this Wednesday already felt like the longest day ever and Steve would love it to just grab his back and leave. He pulled out the paper he started and also the notes and started to finish it. Half of it was done in class, so if he didn't end up making any stupid mistake and he could stick with the pace, he was going to finish it before the end of the break. The thought of it was cheering him up a little. A finished essay meant nothing would be bothering him later and he wouldn't have to waste any thought on school things while he was finally with Billy again.

He didn't get further though than to finish the second page when Nancy and Jonathan both showed up and judging by the way they were talking they were in an unusually chatty mood. Steve hoped for a moment this would mean they would end up talking to each other and not bothering him but it didn't take another minute until Nancy turned around to him and thereby fully ruined his focus. At least if he ever had one.

"So, did you find him?", Nancy asked. When Steve raised his head from the work with furrowed brows, Nancy clarified that she was, in fact, talking about Billy. For a second Steve felt like his jaw was dropping and his heart was jumping out of his chest until he remembered the mess from last night and how he told her that he'd been looking for him.

"Yeah.", he said. "I called a few of the other parents and then I found him sitting in his car, close to the Arcade. Thanks for helping, though." He was sure, this wasn't the best lie he ever told because he was talking too fast and he was stumbling over a few words but at least for now Nancy wouldn't have a reason not to believe him.

"Was he mad?", Nancy raised a brow.

"At me? Nah, more worried, I guess. Hell, watching these kids is harder than herding cats!", Steve rolled his eyes. Funny, last night he'd been through a mixture of both.

"You think, he got into trouble?"

"I hope not.", Steve mumbled. But when he saw the expression on Nancy's face shift, and she got this knowing look that could only mean a new raise of suspicions, he added: "Max said, his father is a real asshole. Really, I only got a few minutes to talk to him when I dropped Max off and I can just agree on that. Grade A asshole." Steve hoped that statement was enough to keep Nancy off. It was totally fine for him to worry about Billy when all of this related to a shitty parent, wasn't it? At least Steve hoped so.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Nancy frowned. "Well, I think, Mike mentioned a few times that Max always has to leave early and that he finds it pretty annoying. I'm sure he doesn't know about this situation at their home."

Steve nodded. "It's probably nothing we should just tell anyone, you know?" Neither Max nor Billy would really like it for that information to go public and all of the kids knowing that before Max wanted to share it with them was definitely not the right thing to do in this situation. But Steve had definitely spent some thought on the topic of talking to someone. Maybe Hopper or another policeman would understand it and know what to do in this fucked up situation, just so Steve would be able to prevent Billy from being hurt again. The only thing really keeping him from doing that was that he wouldn't go anywhere behind Billy's back and in no way would that boy agree telling anyone.

"No, of course not.", Nancy agreed with a nod. "He said something to you last night?"

"You know Billy Hargrove.", Steve mumbled, hoping she would come to the right conclusions. "Not even a thank you."

"What an ass.", Nancy said. It wasn't really a mean comment and Steve was sure she meant it half-joking. Nonetheless, he almost said something in Billy's defense and could barely keep himself from doing so.

"Yeah, whatever. Sorry, I really need to work on that now…", Steve returned his focus to the paper in front of him. Yes, that's a good idea. Focus on school stuff because with that on his mind and not Billy it would be way easier not to accidentally say something, no one was supposed to hear.

"Why are you even doing that during lunch break? Don't you have time until Friday?", Nancy asked curiously. Of course, she knew! Steve probably told her about this on Monday before she was over for dinner. Why was she even able to remember. Steve could barely keep his own deadlines, let alone those from another person.

"Hm? What? Yeah, so what? Maybe for once I'd like to finish this in time.", he said a little shady. 

"No, of course, you can, but it's just not something you usually do. You have anything else keeping you busy this week so you can't work on it later at home?"

Why did she always hit the bullseye with her suspicions? Steve squinted his eyes. "Ehm…" If he said he wasn't busy she might want to come over again… "You know, just the usual things to do. This and that. Stuff."

Nancy smirked. "What kind of stuff?" 

Was it so obvious that he was lying?

"Cleaning up. Getting some groceries. Just stuff. Gosh, Nancy, stop it with the questioning!"

"Why are you so winded up?", she asked. She was still in a good mood, probably enjoying how Steve's face changed from pale to blushed and back again multiple times over the last few minutes.

"I'm not winded up!", Steve insisted.

"Jonathan?"

"You look like you're pretty on edge today.", Jonathan said with a shrug and an apologetic look on his face. Fucking traitor!

Steve groaned. "I know I said my parents just left but this doesn't mean you need to replace them, Jesus! I had a tough night, alright?!"

"That's what I wanted to ask. Why were you taking Max home anyway?"

"Didn't Mike tell you?"

Nancy snorted. "Mike doesn't tell me anything."

"Fine. Dustin showed up. The kid lost his stupid cat."

"Oh no! The one you rescued last week?"

"Yes, that one. So it escaped and all the kids, except for Will, were running around in some forest to catch it."

Nancy grew a deep frown.

"Yeah, I know!", Steve said. "So I said, I look for the cat along with all of them and then they would all be going home. We found the cat and then Max told me she's late because she forgot that Billy was supposed to pick her up. I drove Dustin home and then dropped her off, while Mike and Lucas took their bikes."

"Why were you even there?"

"Dustin.", Steve said. "Probably just needed someone with a car." He shrugged.

"They shouldn't be running around in the woods at night."

"Tell me about it.", Steve shook his head. "Good thing, I was there."

"Maybe I should talk to Mike about that. That's just bullshit. They should know to be more careful, not only so they're home in time."

"Please don't tell him about Max.", Steve said. "She should be the one telling them in her own time."

"Okay.", Nancy agreed. "I think you're right. But why do you even care?"

Steve furrowed his brows. "I don't know. We talked in the car and I like her and I don't want her to think I'm not keeping her secrets or whatever."

"Okay.", Nancy seemed to be fine with that answer. "Anyway, I'm glad you managed to find the cat. That poor thing!" 

With a sigh, Steve collected his notes together. It wasn't like he was getting work done now anyway, so why bother? "Yeah. But I think the boy learned his lesson about open windows and straying cats." 

Nancy chuckled. "Let's hope so. Mr. Henderson wouldn't like to lose another cat."

"Oh no, she wouldn't.", Steve agreed.

Nancy looked at Steve for a moment and Steve almost thought she'd be done with the questioning when her gaze drifted past him and she looked worried again.

"When exactly did you find Billy Hargrove last night?", Nancy asked, still with a big frown on her face.

"What? Why?", Steve looked at her a little puzzled before he got the idea that she was probably looking at something related right now.

"That boy looks like he didn't sleep at all." 

The second, Nancy said that Steve discovered Billy in a crowd of people. He obviously hadn't noticed him but Nancy wasn't wrong. If anything he looked even more exhausted than he did in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love hearing your thoughts on this chapter <3


	61. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy is expressing a suspicion Steve probably won't like to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"That boy looks like he didn't sleep at all." 

Nancy wasn't wrong. Billy tired, exhausted, his face pale and his movements slower and less predatory than usual. Why did Steve even look that way? Now he was feeling even worse for how little he was actually able to do right now. Steve could feel his expression shifting and he wasn't really able to do anything about it so he was left with hoping, Nancy wasn't going to notice.

"Maybe an hour after I spoke to you on the phone.", Steve improvised. "So it wasn't super late yet."

He could hear Nancy chuckle next to him what already raised his suspicion. When Steve returned his gaze to her, she was looking at him with a tilted head and a knowing smile that made him even jumpier than he was before. Behind Nancy, Steve could see Jonathan having a hard time with keeping himself from smirking while he pretended to look through some homework and photographs he took. All of that caused the frown on Steve's forehead to grow even deeper.

"What?", he asked a little harshly.

Nancy sighed "Steve Harrington, you're going to move over there right now and get him a coffee or something, or else I'm going to physically drag you there.", she said firmly.

Steve choked. "What? No!", he mumbled, fighting a blush that crawled up his face. 

Nancy groaned. "You're the worst liar!" The girl chuckled in amusement. "Now get him some coffee and tell him to sit here with us, because I'm starting to get sick of hearing any more of those made-up stories, alright?"

"Nancy…!" Steve had to avoid directly looking into her eyes because he could feel his facade breaking down.

"Steve!", Nancy looked at him in all honesty. "I'm not implying anything but stop it with the hiding, especially while you're doing such a bad job at it."

"I'm not… I am, ain't I?", Steve worried. "But we can't talk about this."

"We don't have to.", Nancy said. It sounded honest but, on the other hand, Nancy saying she didn't have to talk about something could only mean quite the opposite. "He looks lost, and so do you so invite him to sit with us. It's just lunch break and sitting next to each other. Nobody is going to say a thing."

Steve wasn't so sure about this. "I'm pretty sure he won't come over anyway."

"I'm sure he will and maybe that will manage to lighten both your moods. It's going to be fine, alright?", she put a hand on the upper part of Steve's back and moved it in a circular motion, somehow managing Steve to calm down a little.

Steve exhaled. His still felt like his heart was going faster than usual. "Since when do you know?", he looked over at her. He was talking quieter now even if they weren't really sitting in hearing distance to anyone else.

"That there is something going on?", Nancy raised a brow. "Since Dustin dropped the fact that Billy had been with you that one night with the kitten. I figured out the rest of it by listening to your bullshit and seeing you acting like an idiot pretty much since then."

"You don't have everything figured out.", Steve argued. Of course, he had no idea how much she knew. He wasn't even sure how much he had already confirmed. The look on her face was telling a lot and giving Steve the feeling that there weren't so many secrets left if any. 

"Sure. I mean, it's a giant coincidence that you always seem to be skipping school at the same time, stare at each other or show up totally messed up after being missing for a while. In the beginning, I thought you were fighting but, let's just say it's hard to miss how you are looking at each other. Don't worry though, I'm pretty sure nobody else has been paying attention.", Nancy added the latest part after Steve's jaw dropped and he'd been anxiously staring all around them.

And now Steve buried his face in his hands, rubbing his fingers over his temples pretty sure this was it. Because now he fucked up big time. "He's going to be so mad at me.", he mumbled so only Nancy could hear. 

"Honestly? I think it's probably going to be good for both of you to stop with the hiding and the lying for a moment, even if it's just in front of us.", she sounded compassionate. "I'm curious to hear his part of this story. Maybe we can all hang out together once if you would like that."

Steve sighed again. "I don't know. I mean, I don't think we've got that all figured out yet. I certainly don't.", he stuttered. 

"It won't get easier until you're allowing it, you know?", Nancy asked. Steve wasn't sure he really understood what she was saying with that. All he could think of was the way Billy's face would probably get all angry knowing that this was no longer a secret between them. And after hearing that story with Max and what happened last time someone found out about Billy and a guy Steve very well understood that.

"You can't say anything to anyone.", Steve said firmly. "Promise this. And you, too, since I'm pretty sure you've been already discussing this." He looked at Nancy and also included Jonathan into that. Fuck, if any of them made an implication at the wrong time, he and Billy were seriously fucked. 

"Of course not!", Nancy said.

Jonathan nodded as well. "Won't tell anyone."

Steve sighed. Sure, they promised. And he trusted both of them but there was no proof they were going to stick to their word and not accidentally break this promise. 

But then his gaze drifted back to Billy who, to cap it all, was looking at him right now. He didn't look like he would get angry if Steve was totally honest. He looked like someone who needed a break and a hug and right now Steve wasn't really able to give him either of those things. However, what he was able to do was to get Billy a cup of coffee and fuck that whole keeping a low profile thing. It wasn't going to be the first time for him and Billy sitting next to each other somewhere. It didn't have to be awkward necessarily. It probably wasn't even going to raise any suspicions because nobody outside of that table would care. Steve was still looking at Billy while he thought about all of this. He saw how Billy's face looked a little less haunted the longer they were looking at each other. It was almost enough to convince Steve this was helping Billy just as much as it was helping himself. Fuck. He still wasn't going to like it when he found out Nancy and Jonathan were in on their secret.

"Fine.", Steve finally decided. "Coffee. And I'll ask him to sit with us." It didn't feel like he was pressured to make this decision. It didn't even feel like he was doing something because Nancy made him do it. Right now, going over to Billy simply felt like the right thing to do and Steve had spent more than enough time trying not to act on that urge. Billy didn't miss how Steve's face changed with this decision and Steve could see how puzzled he looked, probably worried why Steve just turned into a nervous wreck. Deciding to do something was the easy part. Now he had to actually go over there.

"You got this.", Nancy said encouragingly.

"I'm not so sure about that.", Steve mumbled, pulling some money out of his backpack before he stood up. "You'll watch over my things, right?"

Nancy nodded and Steve forced himself to breathe in and out once more before he started to walk over to Billy. Even from a distance, he could see the frown on that boy's face growing deeper while he followed Steve with his eyes.

Billy wasn't even standing in one of the groups of people that stood in a circle in that part of the cafeteria but he still walked a few more steps off when Steve got closer, probably because he was just as worried how this was possibly looking.

"Harrington.", Billy said when Steve finally stopped a few feet in front of him. 

Steve's heart was still beating fast and he clenched his jaw when he heard Billy calling him by his last name. He had no idea how this was going to end. "Hey.", he said, trying to sound calm and positive and quite certainly failing miserably, at least judging by the face of Billy. Steve swallowed. He browsed his head for the right words to use to not make his request sound batshit crazy. "You remember how I'm probably the worst liar?", he started. Billy was raising a brow. Steve could tell he was already quite rightly expecting not the best news to follow this. "Can you please do me a favor and go sit with Nancy and Jonathan and me? I'll be there too in a minute."

"Why?", Billy asked. He sounded way less upset than Steve had expected. Actually, he sounded calm and Steve was unable to tell whether this was a good thing or a bad thing now.

"I'll explain. Just don't get mad at me, please.", Steve said a little quieter. "I'll be there in a second." With that, he turned around and got into the queue to get some coffee. 

Steve couldn't bring himself to turn around and look what Billy was doing while he was standing there in line. Somehow he was expecting Billy to run off after that. Or to ignore Steve's request and just keep standing there on his side of the room, maybe waiting for Steve to get back there to then say him to fuck off. Maybe he was just now keeping an eye on Steve, waiting for the right moment to fight with him over all of this bullshit because Billy, too, had noticed the knowing look on Nancy's face. So Steve's heart was still beating like crazy and he almost dropped the change after he paid for the cup of coffee he ordered.

When he turned around, the cup of steaming hot coffee in his hand, he looked for Billy right where that boy had stood a bit more than a minute before. He was gone. Steve's head sunk a little and he felt a wave of disappointment rushing through his body. But when he looked over at the table he'd been sitting with Nancy and Jonathan before and saw Billy right there. The boy was sitting on Steve's place next to Nancy with a tense and careful look on his face. And while Nancy was obviously trying to talk to Billy and even managed to get some words out of him, Steve couldn't help but feel a smile crawl up his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how that chapter turned out. Of course, Nancy isn't fooled so easily! And Billy certainly deserved that coffee but I'm not so sure he's going to like whatever conversation is in the making there haha
> 
> As always, I love to hear your thoughts on this chapter <3
> 
> Also, I wish all of you a happy new year! :)


	62. Too tired for this bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy does not like where this conversation is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

When Steve got closer, the cup of coffee carefully balanced in his hands so he wouldn't spill any of this precious substance, a guilty conscience hit him. This was mainly because Billy's face basically looked like it was screaming for help internally, at least judging by his clenched jaw, the slightly widened eyes and the way he was staring at Steve as though asking him to get him out of this situation. Steve swallowed and got the sudden feeling he might be better off if he just ran away right now because, oh would Billy not like that. And what was Nancy telling him right now? From what Steve was able to guess, she still hadn't stopped talking and Jonathan was still eying the work in front of him with amusement so she probably didn't keep it low and casual like she promised. Steve sighed. Nancy could be a lot when you weren't used to that kind of talking and the way this girl just seemed to notice everything was definitely more for most people to handle, including himself. Simply the fact that Billy didn't look totally haunted at the moment, gave Steve hope that this might not end up in a fight. After all, they had enough fighting.

Even when the smile on Steve's face wore off a little, Steve was still forcing himself to put up a brave front and look at least a little bit cheerful. Maybe thereby he could calm Billy down. How again did he end up in this mess of a situation?

When Steve sat down in the empty seat next to Billy, he felt three pairs of eyes on him and tried to stay calm in spite of the fact that he was close to freaking out right now. Without looking back at any of them, Steve placed the steaming hot coffee in front of Billy, followed by the words "Here you go". He was well aware of how he was mumbling and sounding uncertain but, on the other hand, there was only so much he could do about that.

"Thanks, I guess.", Bily said a little stiffly. Most of all, he looked tense, his body upright, for now not daring to lean back or let down his guards.

Steve bowed forward a little to face Nancy. Oh, this girl did look pleased with herself. Steve wanted to be annoyed but actually, it was the way she seemed to be so sure about this moment, that actually calmed him down a notch.

After Billy took a sip of that coffee, he finally leaned back in his chair and exhaled sharply, before he let his gaze wander left and right to face not only Steve but also Nancy and Jonathan. If it weren't for a look of his face Steve would have almost thought Billy looked a little less tense, too. "Now is someone going to explain to me what the fuck is going on here?", Billy asked after a while. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Steve looked over at Nancy, looking for help but she just shrugged innocently and said "Steve?"

Of fucking course! Now it was on him to explain. Steve sighed when he turned his body more in Billy's direction, while still providing a discreet distance. "You promise, you won't freak out?", he asked with a worried face.

Billy's expression hardened a bit. "Tell me.", he insisted. Naturally, he didn't promise anything.

Fuck. Steve had to work hard not to sigh again. If he had any choice, running away actually felt like the best option, but the look of Billy's blue eyes kept him captivated.

"She… They might have figured things out because I'm an idiot."

Nancy might have been able to see the fear on Steve's face because she decided to step in into this conversation. "It's not Steve's fault. I just wanted to tell him that I knew about this and I thought it would be easier if he didn't have to keep this from you.", Nancy explained a bit of what exactly had just led all of them into this situation. She sounded calm and reasonable and, Steve was sure of that, pretty much like the exact opposite of himself in this moment.

"And now what?", Billy turned himself around slowly to face Nancy, whose eyes widened but, at least in Steve's opinion, she didn't look nearly as intimidated as he would have. She had no idea what she was evoking right now.

"Nothing. I'm not going to out you two or anything. I just thought it would be easier for you if you didn't have to hide this all of the time."

"Oh, so now that Nancy Wheeler is giving us the permission it's going to be just us being lovey-dovey all of the time? Because fuck, I don't see that happening!", Billy snorted. In a weird way, he was saying this loudly and very quiet at the same time, making him sound even more frightening to Steve.

"Billy…", Steve said. He just wanted to say that this wasn't Nancy's fault, even if it kind of was.

"Hey, I haven't even started with you!", Billy turned around to him, pointing at Steve with a finger, his head slightly tilted to the side. 

Steve closed his mouth and nodded. Okay, so he was mad at him. Why again did they choose this day to have this conversation? Billy still looked tired and they both still had a harsh night, Billy more than Steve. Having this right now was basically torture. 

Steve was watching how Billy returned his gaze to Nancy. "This doesn't change a fucking thing. If anything it means that we need to be more careful, because if you were able to find out, basically anybody could and I'm not having this!", he shook his head. 

"Look, maybe you're just tired. You shouldn't be rushing into making some kind of decision, you're just going to regret.", Nancy adviced.

"Oh, so you're a fucking expert at this, too? My bad! Next time I need to make a decision, I'm going to ask you beforehand. This is how you like things, right?" Billy clenched his jaw. "All the guys running to you for guidance? For you to enlighten them?" He said sarcastically.

"Come on, that's not fair.", Jonathan said with a frown.

"Keep it, Byers. Let the grownups talk." Billy didn't even look at Jonathan and Jonathan returned his eyes to the papers in front of him in a matter of seconds.

Nancy rolled her eyes. "I'm not telling you what to do. Everything I wanted was giving you the option of not hiding this in front of some people. If you prefer to go on as you did before, that's your choice to make.", Nancy told him.

Billy groaned in annoyance but he didn't say anything to continue the argument. Instead, he turned to Steve so suddenly that this boy almost jumped up from his chair. 

"I'm too tired for this bullshit.", Billy said with a deeper frown. He sounded less mad and more vulnerable and Steve just wanted to reach out and caress his face until it looked soft again and the tiredness would disappear.

"I'm sorry.", Steve said instead. Not the right place to exchange affections and sitting that close to each other was probably already more than what they should be having.

"Yeah, I should have expected things to go down this road.", Billy snorted.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?", Steve suspected.

Billy exhaled loudly and looked at him with a barely noticeable shaking of his head. "No, I'm not. Maybe a little bit. I don't know. Don't worry, though, no fighting.", he grumbled. Then he grabbed the cup again and took a few more sips of the coffee. Steve was very glad he bought it, even if he wasn't so sure about how to feel towards this whole conversation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Just so you know, I'm here if anyone of you needs to talk.", Nancy said, looking at both Billy and Steve this time.

"I bet, you are.", Billy said sarcastically.

"Billy?" Steve tilted his head.

Billy just rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to talk with anyone.", he stated a bit overdramatically.

Somehow, the looks on both Nancy's and Billy's faces brought a grin on Steve's face. "I guess this didn't go just like you planned.", he said to Nancy.

"Very funny.", Nancy said, without meaning it.

Billy rubbed over his forehead with both hands, before he turned his head to Steve. "It's somewhat important to you that I get along with them, huh?", he asked.

"I…" Steve thought about this for a moment. Simply the fact, that Billy was asking about this, thinking about how Steve felt in this situation, meant so much. "Yes, it is.", he admitted.

"Fine.", Billy sighed before he turned to Nancy again. "Stay out of my fucking business and we're good, alright?"

Even if Nancy didn't look too pleased with the outcome of this situation, she nodded and actually managed to bring up a smile. "Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

Steve probably looked more puzzled than Billy did after this request. But the other boy agreed and soon Jonathan and Steve were both following Billy and Nancy, who went a couple of feet away. Steve could see that Nancy was saying a few things and she looked very serious. For a while, Billy didn't say anything at first, but then he nodded and Nancy looked more pleased than she did before. They continued with this for a few minutes and Steve would have given a lot to know what they were saying. Finally, the school bell rang and while Jonathan was collecting the homework he'd been working on, Steve stood up and waited for Billy and Nancy to return. 

Billy then moved his head to tell Steve to follow him. Steve didn't need to be told twice, said goodbye to Nancy and Jonathan and followed Billy onto some hallway where they both had class now.

"What did she say?", Steve asked when he got there.

Billy actually smirked right now. "Oh, you'd like to know that, don't you?", he teased.

"You won't tell me?", Steve raised a brow.

Billy chuckled. "Maybe I'll tell you some of it later.", he decided. "She really cares about you, doesn't she?"

Steve looked at Billy with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Let's go to class. I can't wait for school to be over.", Billy said. He brushed his shoulder against Steve's what also made their hands touch for a second, in a way that would appear accidental to any bystanders but sent shivers through Steve's body because he knew it wasn't.

"See you at my place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you find the time, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. :)


	63. A massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can't wait to get home. But he and Billy are both really tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve was pretty sure, even after just a few minutes of sitting in class, that he had at least cut his own personal record in terms of staring at the clock and wishing for time to pass. The worst thing was that the harder you wished for time to go by the longer it seemed to take. And this day already felt like an eternity, every other minute adding to that. But it ended after all, even if from time to time Steve had questioned not only the function of the clock on the wall but also his own sanity. As soon as the bell rang and the last class ended, Steve, who had already packed his stuff up, rushed out to get to his car and head home.

After he sat down in his car, Steve took a deep breath and paused for a moment. He thought about whether he should wait for Billy to get here. On one side, he was longing to see his face but then, Steve wasn't so sure he could take any more of Billy's presence without being allowed to touch him. So he decided to better head home instead. Maybe he could do some preparations like cooking for them. In the end, he didn't do more than park his car and run around the house waiting for that one particular noise. The sound of an engine he would probably be able to recognize out of a million cars. 

When Billy finally arrived, Steve was opening the door fastly, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms because he didn't know what else to do with them. His heart was beating with anticipation and he had a broad smile on his face. School was finally over. Billy was here. All of the sudden, the world was a good place again.

Billy stepped out of his car with a cigarette dangling in the corner of his mouth. Judging by the look of his eyes, he was having pretty much the same thoughts as Steve.

"Have you been speeding?", Billy asked with a frown that slowly turned into a grin. "Because, hell, I thought, I hurried." He chuckled.

"I… yeah, I might have been in a bit of a rush.", Steve admitted, his cheeks blushing. 

Billy smirked and got closer to Steve, taking another drag from his cigarette before dropping the but onto the ground and stepping onto it. "You sure you're parents are really gone this time?", Billy teased.

"I double-checked." Steve curved his mouth into a grin.

"Good." When Billy got to the door, he leaned against Steve for a kiss that got the other boy to close his eyes and just let himself feel the way their bodies were touching and how everything felt just right at this moment. "By the way", Billy mumbled, after stopping the kiss for a second, "Next time you offer to skip school together, just make me do it and don't listen to any bullshit excuse I try to make. That was probably the longest day ever." Billy groaned.

"Yeah, tell me about it.", Steve agreed. "At least it's over now." After Billy got inside, Steve closed the door behind him.

"I noticed.", Billy smirked. "Funny, a moment ago I would have bet to know about the first thing you were going to ask me."

"What do you mean?", Steve asked, curiously watching Billy, as he slowly walked deeper into the house.

"I thought you would start this with questioning me about my little talk with Nancy.", Billy said.

Steve frowned. "I might still be afraid you're secretly mad at me.", he admitted.

Billy laughed. "You are, aren't you?", he shook his head in disbelief. "Let's phrase it like this: Am I happy, they know about us? No! But that doesn't mean I'm going to hold it against you, especially after it's probably just as much my fault as it's yours." Billy shrugged.

"Wow. I… I really thought you would be angry. It's because of what Nancy said, right?", he suspected.

"Part of it, maybe.", Billy said. "At least I believe her when she says she's not going to tell anyone else. And she cares about you, and somehow I can relate to that."

Steve tilted his head, a dumb grin on his face. 

"Yeah, don't let that go to your head.", Billy rolled his eyes. He looked his gaze browse over the living room and kitchen area. "Almost gets me nervous, walking through your front door.", Billy smirked. "Being down here, like we're doing something that's forbidden."

"So, you want to stay down here?", Steve asked with a raised brow. "Because when I thought about how this would go, I imagined us being upstairs by now."

"I bet you did." Billy laughed. "But don't forget that I'm honorable. You can't expect me to just hop into your bed.", he added in a mocking tone. 

Steve snorted. "You're aware you went down on me in a freaking broom closet so your honor might be in a bad shape right now.", he commented.

"Ouch!", Billy grinned. 

"Fine.", Steve shrugged. "So, I guess you make yourself at home while I go upstairs then?"

Steve just managed to take a few steps towards the stairs, when he felt a hand grabbing the fabric of his shirt and pulling him back. In a matter of seconds, Billy had pulled Steve into his arms. "Wheeler had a point, you know?", he mumbled into Steve's ear. "I wish I could do this in school. People seeing us and not having to worry about it? Showing them that you're mine."

Steve nodded. "I know what you mean.", he said. "Maybe it could be nice to sometimes hang out with them. Without it being all weird."

"I… Yeah, we could at least give it a try.", Billy agreed. Then he yawned and Steve could feel Billy's whole body shudder. 

Steve smiled and cupped Billy's face with his hand and brushed over the other boy's cheek with his thumb. "Let's go upstairs.", he offered again.

Billy wasn't going to start another argument so he just nodded and even let Steve grab him by the hand and take him there. It wasn't really in a hurry and Steve was feeling tired, too. Maybe because he didn't get much sleep last night either and this day had been long so far. Steve also had the feeling that Billy's exhaustion worn off a little. 

While Steve closed the door, Billy had already stripped off his shoes and his shirt. Steve watched him with a smirk. "Not so worried about your honor anymore, are you?", he teased.

"Oh shut up.", Billy said with a smug grin. "And get your stupid shirt off."

Steve laughed and obliged, not even able to pull his shirt over his head before Billy had them both down on Steve's mattress, pulling Steve close and helping him to get the shirt off so they could finally kiss again. 

They kissed in a slow and hot way, very sloppy and needy and close to each other, hands tangled into hair and cupping the other one's face. 

"Fuck, why is your bed so damn comfy?", Billy complained after a while. Steve could see that he was suppressing a yawn again.

He wanted to say something mocking him, but could only come up with a worry. "Did you even sleep last night?", he asked, clearing his throat because all the kissing made his voice sound a little husky.

Billy slightly shook his head. "A few hours maybe. I can't really tell. Feels like I didn't get any sleep at all.", he admitted.

Steve looked at him for a moment. "Turn around.", he then ordered. 

"What? Why?", Billy asked with a raised brow. 

"Stop asking questions and turn onto your belly, Jesus!", Steve rolled his eyes.

Billy watched him for another long moment before he made a sound of agreement and then pulled one of Steve's pillows towards him, to bury his face in there. Steve followed Billy's movements in amusement and then sat up to guide his hands on Billy's back. His skin felt warm and soft and Steve wondered why he never paid that much attention to this part of Billy's body. He massaged the strands of Billy's muscles, pushed and squeezed and let his fingers ran up and down Billy's spine, using not only the soft parts of his palm to caress his tired boyfriend but also his nails in a careful way. 

Billy groaned and if even possible, he relaxed just a bit more into the mattress, letting out a whole lot of delicious sounds that encouraged Steve to continue with these movements.

"If you continue this, I'm going to pass out, Harrington," Billy warned with a soft voice that sounded like he was enjoying this a whole lot. "Oh god, I'm serious. Fuck.", he was panting.

"That's the point.", Steve said. "We have all the time, nowhere to be. I could use a nap, too." He leaned down and placed a kiss between Billy's shoulder blades, that made the other boy shudder a bit. 

Steve then tried to slow down the movements of his hands on Billy's back, finding a relaxing pace, until Billy's breath got even more regular and Steve was pretty sure he fell asleep underneath him. He waited a few minutes to be sure before he stood up once more to pull the curtains shut and darken the room up a little. Then he crawled back into the bed and up next to Billy, pulling a blanket over both of them. It didn't take him long to fall asleep as well, not with the warm body beside him and Billy's soft breath calming him even more as he cuddled up against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone waiting for more smut: I promise, there'll be more tomorrow or no later than the day after. I just felt like right where they are at, it would be more meaningful for them to not rush into this and this chapter is what came out of that thought. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Yet, as always, I love hearing your thoughts in the comments <3


	64. Good thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve are well-rested and they finally take advantage of not having to be quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

When Steve woke up, the room looked different than it did when he fell asleep. Before, even after he had closed the curtains to keep the afternoon sun outside, there had still been some daylight that was able to sneak its way into Steve's room. Good thing, he and Billy had both been tired enough not to get bothered by this. Steve had been sure it would take more than just a little light to wake Billy back up. But now, with no perception of how long they've been sleeping, cuddled against each other and with their legs entangled, the light inside Steve's room had changed from warm daylight to the blueish shine of the later evening. 

Not that Steve was paying attention to the light for very long. Because what actually woke him up was movement behind him. He couldn't remember if this was the pose they fell asleep in or if they just ended up there after sleepily turning around, but now Billy was spooning him and slowly running his hand over Steve's chest. His face was nuzzling against the back of Steve's neck, and he was lazily kissing Steve and hugging him tighter.

Steve closed his eyes and smiled. One of the things he'd probably been missing most after things with Nancy ended was just this. Being close to someone, cuddling. He had been the big spoon back then but he didn't mind the change of things. If anything, this felt cozier, even more comfortable. In a way, he had a connection with Billy that he never had with Nancy, even though he had been dating her for months. Steve wasn't even sure what this was about. It definitely was more than just their obvious physical connection. Somehow what he and Billy had with each other left them equally invested in their relationship. With Nancy, Steve always had sensed that she wasn't able to return his feelings in a mutual way what always left him thinking he just wasn't enough. 

"Hey, so I guess you're awake now?", Steve asked. He mainly started talking to distract himself from where his thoughts just went, because it had tightened his throat and evoked some memories of bad feelings he thought he'd forgotten about.

Billy moved a bit behind Steve, groaning tiredly before he said "Almost."

Steve couldn't help but smirk when he recognized the tiredness in Billy's husky voice. He thought about turning around to kiss him until he was wide awake but didn't want to give up on their comfy position just yet. So he just pressed his hips further back to meet Billy's body.

Billy reacted on this almost instantly and guided his hand from Steve's chest to the side of his hips to keep him in place when he was grinding against Steve. Even though they were still wearing pants, Steve could feel Billy getting hard and he was so turned on by this.

"Impatient.", Billy mumbled against Steve's neck before he planted a kiss on the soft skin right where Steve's neck met his shoulders, also letting his tongue run over there until Steve turned his head a little to grant him more access. 

Steve nodded slightly, not to disrupt whatever Billy was doing with his mouth because this felt too good. Instead, he licked his own lips. 

"Can't believe you still allow me to do all this to you.", Billy mumbled. His breath hit the wet spot he left on Steve's skin and the sudden coldness sent shivers down his spine.

Steve felt Billy shift a little and suddenly Billy's hips were pulled away from his own, causing Steve to release a whiney noise. "Don't you dare to stop.", he complained. 

Billy chuckled and, not quite the adequate replacement, let his hand wander to Steve's butt, firmly massaging his cheeks through the fabric of his jeans. "Don't worry. I don't intend on stopping.", he said, his voice dark and meaningful. "Gonna make you feel so good…" Billy's lips were back on Steve's neck turning his touches to be even more sensual than they were before. 

One part of Steve wanted Billy to just stop with the teasing now and felt like they both waited too long to prolong this even more but then an even bigger part couldn't possibly complain while Billy was so close, kissing and touching him, making him feel good even with taking his sweet time.

"How about you take off your pants now?", Billy asked after some time had passed, his voice all sweetly and affectionate.

Steve bit his own lips and hummed in agreement. He sat up to do so and thereby saw that Billy was moving, too. Steve stopped fumbling at the buttons of his pants to watch Billy lean over and reach for Steve's nightstand, probably looking for lube and a condom. Steve could feel his heart beating faster, not only in excitement for what was about to come but also simply for the fact that this gorgeous boy was in his bed right now. Instead of continuing to undress as he'd been told, he moved over quickly, hugging Billy from behind and kissing his cheek before Billy chuckled and turned into the kiss, allowing their mouths to collide. Neither of them had completed the task they had intended to, when Steve ended up on top of Billy and they were both kissing, pulling at each others hair and body to deepen this and get the other even closer. 

"Come on!", Billy groaned. "If we keep doing this, neither of us is going to last very long." He worried.

Steve nodded. "Okay. Fuck…" After Billy put his hands on Steve's hips, Steve let Billy guide him down onto the mattress. He leaned his head up so he could watch Billy open up his pants and pull them down. While Steve kicked down his pants the rest of the way, Billy finally managed to get what he wanted from Steve's nightstand, after turning on the lamp, momentarily blinding both of them. Without the other boy distracting him, this was way easier. 

When Billy turned back around and faced Steve, Steve could see that Billy's eyes wandered over his whole body. "So fucking pretty…", Billy finally said with a disbelieving shake of his head. 

Steve couldn't help but blush at this praise. He leaned his head down onto the pillow that smelled like Billy and was still warm underneath him, when Billy went over and positioned himself between Steve's spread legs. As soon as Steve could hear the bottle of lube being popped open, he placed one arm over his face, his body slightly trembling and he was definitely needy to be touched. He could hear Billy chuckle almost silently. One of his hands now laid warm Steve's right thigh, pressing down firmly, stroking and teasing by wandering closer to his dick yet never quite reaching it. 

Steve gasped when he felt Billy's slick fingers at his butt, not yet pressing inside but definitely noticeable down there. He released a moan and would have moved his hips if it weren't for Billy's other hand, holding him down and in place. 

"Don't hide your face.", Billy said lowly. "I wanna look at you."

Steve moved the arm from his head to his side and immediately clenched into the sheets because Billy didn't wait for any second longer to push his first finger into Steve. Steve groaned in a mixture of pleasure and a hint of pain because he wasn't really used to that feeling. But Billy was careful, locking his eyes with Steve and giving him plenty of time in which he just moved his finger so carefully for Steve to adjust. After Billy brushed over his prostate once, Steve had quickly forgotten about the initial pain and looked at Billy in encouragement. 

When Billy added a second finger and increased the speed of his movements, Steve was already rolling his eyes back and releasing an uncontrollable mixture of gasps and moans matching each thrust of Billy's hand. A third finger and Steve seeing doubles, pretty sure he wouldn't last much longer before he would come without his dick being touched once.

"Billy", Steve gasped. "Please." Okay, maybe this wasn't the most articulate sentence but Steve was sure Billy would get the point. 

But instead of just continuing, Billy pulled away, causing Steve to lean up to his elbows and throwing Billy a scandalized look.

Billy looked at him with flushed cheeks but definitely amused by the way Steve looked at him. "Just a second.", he explained, grabbing the bottle of lube again and then just pushing his own pants over his hips. After he freed his own dick and Steve couldn't keep his eyes away and followed every of Billy's movements, from him opening up the condom to adding a bit more lube.

When Billy raised his head and looked at Steve, the other boy bit his lips. God, he was so ready for this! A moment later, Billy was on top of him, his dick just in front of Steve's entrance. Steve hugged his leg around him but Billy leaned down to kiss Steve deeply before he pushed in. Steve couldn't help but moan and claw into Billy's back because he hadn't been prepared for this, even by having three of Billy's fingers inside him before. It didn't hurt but it was maybe the strangest yet most satisfying feeling Steve had ever felt. 

"You okay?", Billy asked, careful not to move before Steve had somewhat adjusted to this. "God, you're so tight." 

Steve could see that it was taking a lot out of Billy to hold back right now and not just give in and mindlessly fuck him. He nodded eagerly, to let him know that he was fine. "Yeah."

Billy grinned and kissed him again and then he started to move at an agonizingly slow pace that almost drove Steve insane, everytime Billy hit the right spot. He groaned and held onto Billy even firmer.

"You want me to go slower?", Billy sounded concerned. He had experienced Steve close to climax before and how he turned into a mess and just fell apart, but this was more than just that. Billy frowned and didn't want to hurt him. 

"I'm not going to break.", Steve managed to get out. "Please go faster!" His voice was hasty and low but Billy didn't need to be told twice.

"Okay.", he agreed, a grin on his face, as he finally dared to increase his own speed. 

If it wasn't the pace of Billy's thrust, Steve was sure it was the other boy's face that did it for him. Now that Billy was chasing his own orgasm, releasing groans and other delicious sounds as well, even though he still wasn't as vocal as Steve was, Steve felt almost delirious. Sure, they've seen each other come before but this was mostly not at the same time and therefore couldn't be compared to how this felt. Steve came first, spilling hot right in between both their bellies, throwing his head back and releasing a whole series of 'Ah's. Billy didn't last much longer, now mindlessly thrusting into Steve who still looked so blissful and gorgeous underneath him. Steve was locking his eyes with Billy what finally threw him over the edge. With Billy basically collapsing on top of him, Steve pulled him into a soft and lazy kiss. They were both out of their breath and a little shaky, but neither of them dared to change anything about their current position until Billy finally sighed. He rolled to the side and got rid of the condom before he pulled Steve closer to him. 

"Fuck, I didn't hurt you, did I?", Billy asked concerned, looking at Steve with furrowed brows.

Steve rolled his eyes. "No, you didn't." He leaned his head against "I mean, I think I'm going to feel this for some time, though."

Billy chuckled. "God, you're so hot with all that moaning and shit.", he said a moment later. "Good thing, we've waited till your parents weren't home, you're fucking loud."

Steve blushed at this comment but he still grinned stupidly. "Good thing, they won't be home for a while.", he clarified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up way longer than I expected. 
> 
> I'm looking forward to reading your thoughts in the comments <3


	65. Don't say that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just insecurities and talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

It took Steve a few minutes just to breathe and just to be close to Billy, processing what had just happened, maybe even waiting for things to change between them. When you give a lot of meaning to a certain event, even though it's not disappointing in any way, it could almost feel sobering to go back into reality. For Steve, this didn't necessarily mean that he felt a sense of regret but there was a feeling crawling up that maybe it just wasn't enough. Not for him, because just this, him and Billy and all the things they shared was all he could ever ask for. But for Billy, who was way more experienced than Steve was and also different in so many ways, one of them being that he was less emotional and also probably not as dependant on this as Steve was. What if that's what Billy was thinking? Now that this postcoital bliss started wearing off, what if this just wasn't enough?

"So, was it actually worth the waiting?", Steve asked. There were definitely worries showing in his voice but it could have been way worse.

Billy snorted. "You're kidding me, right?" The boy tilted his head so he could see Steve better. Obviously, the look on Steve's face wasn't totally convincing Billy that he was kidding, and the blissful smile on his face was replaced by a frown and eagerness in his eyes. "Fuck, yeah!", he said enthusiastically. "You felt fucking amazing, looking so damn hot, I just… I almost lost it. And then when you came, I pretty much did and… Honestly, this was just so freaking good!" Now Billy was shaking his head in disbelief. "I just hope it was somewhat as good for you because, fuck, I feel like I owe you something after that." He chuckled.

Sometime during the time in which Billy was talking, the worried look on Steve's face turned into a blush and a smile he couldn't possibly hide. Relieved and praised the bad feeling from before certainly was replaced by him feeling all warm and fuzzy. "Hands down the best sex I've ever had.", Steve blurted out. "No doubt about that." Confidence had returned to his face

"Seriously?", Billy asked with a grin. "I can't believe you're even real."

Steve smirked. "Still not convinced after this?"

"Maybe it's just too good to be true.", Billy decided.

He leaned his head back down on the pillow and the one arm that was lazily slung over Steve's body pulled the other boy closer. 

"Although I started believing this thing was real, after this morning. Fuck, I'll probably never be able to walk past that stupid boom closet without thinking of you… the feeling of your pretty mouth… the way, you taste…", Billy purred.

Steve licked his lips and crawled on top of Billy, hovering over him and curiously watching how Billy would continue this speech.

"I mean, I was so tired, so this could all be just a dream. The best dream ever, but it would still kill me to wake up without you.", he shook his head.

Steve swallowed, this feeling of warmth in his whole body growing more noticeable now. Just the thought that this was what really was going on in Billy's mind. Steve couldn't really process that this boy, Billy Hargrove, was thinking about him that way, that he could possibly enjoy it as much as Steve did.

"I love you.", Steve said thoughtlessly. 

He didn't even plan on saying this. Hell, he didn't really come to this conclusion before he actually said it, but fuck, it was the truth. He loved him and it was stupid and cheesy because they just did this for a week and also they just slept together and both their brains were probably flooded with endorphins right now, but Steve loved him. And he quite possibly did love him for a while, this feeling being the best explanation for the way he cared and needed to be around him all the time.

But Billy looked at him in a certainly distressed way. "Don't say that.", he said very quietly.

Steve could feel Billy tense up underneath him, what managed to let the warm feeling inside of him disappear in a matter of seconds. Fuck, this wasn't something that should be said so early and just thrown into each other's face. He shouldn't have just said this without any thought. "I'm… Sorry, I just… I got carried away. Don't be mad, okay?"

"I'm not mad.", Billy sounded irritated and tense as well, but he pulled Steve closer so that Steve's head was laying flat against Billy's chest. This was soothing and frightening at the same time. He sounded colder than he did before but then he was still warm underneath Steve and not allowing any distance between them. "Just don't… It's hard to take stuff like that back."

Steve swallowed. "I don't… I mean what I said. I don't want to take anything back.", he said, mumbling even though he was sure about what he was saying.

"Steve…", Billy said. He sounded like he was begging, even if he couldn't say what for.

Even though Billy was still holding him, Steve got up a bit so he could look at his face. Billy looked downright terrified, both eyes wide open and his lips slightly parted, releasing air in a gasp when he saw Steve was looking at him.

Steve thought about, what would be the best thing to say but couldn't think of anything. So, in the end, he just leaned down and kissed Billy. The other boy's lips felt tense and hard for a moment, but he softened up soon enough, melting into this kiss and stroking Steve's back with his hand just as lovingly as they touched before Steve felt the need to just fuck things up. Fuck, he should apologize. Explain and apologize and hope that Billy would understand why he just said this without any warning.

"You don't have to say it back, I…", Steve started, a little bit out of breath because this kiss had been really intense. It felt like they both had to prove something with this, so it had been messy and needy and close.

"Steve", Billy tried to interrupt him.

"I… I didn't just say it, to hear it back and if you don't feel like that, it's okay and you don't need to worry…", Steve continued.

"I love you."

"Because I'm not going to be sad about it or be angry with you or stop this and sent you away. So take your time, all the time you need, okay?" 

Steve looked up at Billy, slowly processing what Billy just said when he had been interrupting him, mainly because now he was looking back at Steve with a smirk and a raised brow.

"You heard me, or do I have to say it again?", Billy asked amused.

"Again.", Steve begged.

"I love you, you giant dork.", Billy leaned up and pulled Steve into another kiss, just as desperate as the one before but also almost unbearably sweet with Billy softly humming against his mouth.

"You could have just said it without the insult.", Steve mumbled.

"Yeah, I could have.", Billy agreed before he chuckled. "I mean it though. I can't believe you just made me say it…"

"Why?", Steve asked.

"I never… Fuck, I never thought you would say that. That you could possibly mean it.", Billy explained. "And I just couldn't say it, I didn't want to pressure you or scare you away."

"With telling me that you love me?", Steve sounded doubtful.

But Billy just looked at him in all honesty. "I never said this to anyone before. Ever."

Steve swallowed. "What?"

Billy smiled and cupped Steve's face, running his thumb over his cheek. "Not once.", Billy clarified. "I came to this shithole in bumfuck nowhere, angry and hating everything. And then there was you. So preppy but also the prettiest guy I've ever seen and I was convinced I could never stand a chance. How am I supposed to believe you could ever feel something close to this? Because you could seriously have it all. Everybody likes you, plenty of girls eagerly willing to date you and probably some guys as well. Big house, a bright future… Fuck, I just can't stand the thought that you might get hurt because of my mess…"

"It's not your fault, this is a mess.", Steve reassured him. "And it won't be a mess forever. As long as you're fine, I'll be fine, too. It would take a lot more to really hurt me, so stop worrying, okay? And don't think that this isn't the best thing ever happened to me because I've been with other's and I've been with Nancy for months but it never felt like this."

Billy nodded. He took his hand from Steve's face back to his back to stroke the soft skin with his fingers and rub it with the palm of his hand. 

Soon Steve placed his head back down, resting on Billy's chest, just listening to the sound of his heartbeat. It sounded just like Steve remembered it, steady and soothing and comforting, but laying so close to Billy still got him feeling that something had shifted between them. Because even with the both of them having feelings before, admitting to them and standing up to them was something else. Steve wasn't sure yet what that meant to them or how things were going to continue, but hearing Billy say that he loved him might be the best thing he'd ever experienced. No doubt about that. Fuck, Steve loved him and as much as this was a good thing to feel, it was also frightening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* Not quite sure how this chapter happened but their obviously in love with each other so it was only a matter of time to make them admit to it. I think it'll be good for their relationship, turning it even more equal in some way, because they still think they don't deserve the other in some way. So allow me the fluff and hint of angst in between, because we all know that with an empty house it's only a matter of time for more smut to happen, haha! 
> 
> As always, I love to read your thoughts on this in the comments <3


	66. I can handle it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is telling Steve what happened the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

For a while, things were just peaceful. Sure, there was touching, there was running fingers on soft skin, but mainly Steve and Billy both kept laying there motionless, not talking. It was dark outside by now although Steve knew that it wasn't actually late yet. The lamp on his nightstand was still burning so when he moved his head it allowed him to see the dark shadows under Billy's eyes that even a few hours of napping couldn't cure. Of course, the look on Steve's face didn't go unnoticed.

"What are you thinking about?", Billy asked after a moment.

"Nothing…"

"Nothing?", sounding doubtful.

"I'm Just processing what happened, I guess.", Steve said.

"Which part?", Billy asked in a playful tone, his hand going down to grab Steve's butt.

"Every part.", Steve decided with a smile. But it wore off the more he looked at Billy. "You still look tired."

"Probably because I am.", Billy enforced a smile.

"What happened last night?", Steve asked.

Billy sighed. "You sure you want to know? It's stupid and you'll just get upset."

"I can handle it. Just tell me.", Steve reassured him.

Steve was worried, Billy would just come up with something to not have Steve worried, but something shifted in his face, turned the expression into something more uncomfortable. Steve was sure, whatever Billy told him now would be pretty much the truth of what happened last night after he left Steve's room through the window.

Billy swallowed once more and then nodded slowly. "Fine. Quite funny actually because when I got there, it wasn't what I expected to find. I thought he would be sitting in the chair and waiting for me just to kick my ass, but once I arrived he wasn't even that mad at me at first. But of course, that changed quickly."

Steve was listening to him a bit alert. He couldn't see at which part this should be funny, as Billy had just described it. The fact that Billy was expecting things to turn bad before getting home was just upsetting. Even more upsetting was that he sounded so used to that.

"So I got inside and heard talking and that got me a bit alarmed. I don't know what I would do if I ever found him pulling the same shit he does with me with Max or with Susan. I hope she's smart enough to run if that ever changes.", Billy snorted. "If he hurt Max… Hell, I don't wanna think about that. They weren't fighting when I walked into the living room. Max and Susan were on the couch. She was hugging around Max, stroking her shoulder and acting all affectionate while Neil gave them the talk. From what I could hear this was mainly how Max shouldn't hang out with any guys. Not when she's alone and especially not if the guy is your age." Billy sighed again. "Susan was all emotional about it, almost acting as if Max got seriously harmed in this. Max obviously just wanted this stupid shit to end because it was fucking late. I saw how relieved she was when I arrived. Well, for a moment anyway, before she saw that Neil noticed me as well. I don't even know. I mean, it's not bad to tell her not to hang out with shady guys, but Max isn't helpless. I mean, if it ever came down you vs. her, I think she would kick your ass." Billy chuckled. Even Steve couldn't help but smirk, even if he didn't like what Billy was implying, whatsoever. "Well, I then tried to intervene and get Max out of there, by focussing his interest in me instead. Worked out quite well. Ten minutes or so and Susan took Max to bed. I tried to explain to him that it was my fault, that I forgot the kids were meeting you that day. Yeah, he didn't like that. Didn't like the way you looked at her or some bullshit. And then, apart from reminding me of my damn responsibility as Max's brother, he said, he was going to call the other parents, find out if your story adds up."

By now Billy wasn't looking at Steve. His gaze was heading to the ceiling and Steve was fairly certain, that he was back at his home right now, if only in his mind.

"And since I was pretty sure, whatever alibi you gave him, wouldn't necessarily add up or getting backup from any other parents, I had to stop him from doing that. I already saw him calling the police on you or even driving here and the thought of that didn't make me handle things particularly smart, as you might be able to suspect. I tried to trigger him, get him angry, said that Max wouldn't be out so much if he was a better father and all that shit. I was surprised he didn't fight me harder, actually, but he was taking it out on my stuff instead. So I ended up having to clean up my room for some time and I could still hear him ranting in the kitchen afterward. It was too late to call anyone then so at least that worked. I talked to Max that she should make sure each of those other shitheads knew what to say if Neil ever called there." Billy sighed again and his gaze returned to Steve after a moment.

Steve exhaled a bit harshly and then he shifted to the side to sit down on the bed next to Billy. 

"I'm fine. It's fine. Don't worry about this.", Billy said, a bit nervous.

Steve grumbled audibly. "Fuck, I hate your dad."

He could hear Billy chuckle before the mattress moved a bit and Billy sat up behind him, planting a kiss on Steve's shoulder that took a bit of the tenseness from his body. "From what I've heard, he's not your biggest fan, either.", Billy said jokingly. When Steve wasn't really laughing at this, Billy just hugged him tightly right. "You basically promised not to be upset about this, so please let's just forget about it, okay? I can't have him ruin the nights I'm not at home as well."

Steve turned his head to meet Billy's gaze as he said this. "Yeah. Yeah, sorry, I don't want to be ruining anything. That's just… Jesus, I really hate this guy!"

Billy watched him in a bit of amusement. He raised one hand to cup Steve's head and keep it like that so he could kiss him. 

"Max apologized to me this morning.", Billy said, after a moment. Steve turned a bit more to the side, so could look at him. He knew this was somewhat of a distraction, Billy was using, but it worked. Steve thought about how upset the girl was last night when Billy was missing and how much she thought that Billy would be angry with her. "I told her, she shouldn't be worried, about anything. And basically that it's fine for her to talk to you about things if she felt the need to. She didn't quite believe that I wasn't mad at her. Seems to be a trend with people nowadays.", Billy teased.

Steve smirked. "Did you tell her that this is a thing?", he gestured a bit awkwardly in between them.

"Not really with word.", Billy admitted. "And not more than you did, but if Nancy can figure things out, Max had certainly come to the right conclusions as well."

"And you're not afraid she'll tell anyone anymore?"

"I… Nah, I think I trust her with this."

Steve nodded. "Not quite how we planned things to go, huh?"

"To be fair, it didn't really go as we planned since the very beginning.", Billy stated with his brows furrowed. 

Steve grimaced. "Considering this, it works out pretty great, I think."

"Yeah.", Billy agreed. "And now come back here." With that, Billy got a hold of Steve and pulled him next to him as he laid down on the bed.

Steve didn't quite stay there though and climbed back on top of Billy, even more than he had been before he stood up, feeling Billy warm underneath him, his head hovering a bit above Billy's. "Like that?", Steve asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's good.", Billy approved. He put one hand on Steve's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. 

Steve let him do that and supported a bit of his own weight by placing his arms next to Billy's head, allowing himself deepen the kiss just a bit. 

After a while of kissing, Steve raised his head a bit more again, to catch his breath and also a look at Billy. Seeing his face like that, a bit blushed and his pupils that dilated, just from kissing Steve was quite the sight and Steve was sure he could never get enough of that. 

Billy looked back up at Steve for a moment before his gaze drifted to the door of the room. "You think you got some food downstairs? I'm practically starving.", he said.

The alert look on Steve's face put a smirk on Billy's and he leaned up to place a comforting kiss on Steve's hesitant lips. 

"Sure. Yeah.", Steve freed himself from Billy's lips. "We can go down and grab some."

"Good.", Billy nodded. 

Steve sat up and got over to the edge of the bed, Billy following him. With a frown, Steve looked at the ground and the mess they've created while undressing. He stopped for a moment, thinking whether this was the right time to get dressed or if that was basically unnecessary. He then decided to at least put his shorts on.

Billy's hot breath at Steve's nape almost made him make a little jump when he pulled the shorts up. "You really think, it's worth it? That I'm going to let you wear them for long enough?", Billy purred teasingly. Steve could feel a shiver going through his body and then Billy embraced him from behind again. Only this time it wasn't just to hug him because Steve could feel Billy slowly but strategically pushing his hand past Steve's waistband and reaching into his shorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Billy still owed the story of what exactly happened and I think he's more comfortable to talk to Steve now, even if that concerned look on Steve's face is freaking him out. 
> 
> As always, I love to hear your thoughts in the comments. <3


	67. Better things to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is trying to make them some food but Billy has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve closed his eyes, his whole body shuddering once Billy started really touching him. He couldn't help but really move into this, thereby looking for more friction, that felt desperately needed.

"That's good, right?", Billy purred, hot breath hitting the shell of Steve's ear.

"Mhm.", Steve hummed in agreement. He leaned back against Billy, using him for support.

Steve moaned when Billy squeezed his dick. Until then it had only been cautious and wary touches, just enough for Steve to be left wanting more and causing that this change of intensity felt overwhelming.

Of course, Billy was still butt-naked and the biggest distraction from what Steve had intended to do instead of finding himself underneath Billy's fingers in the middle of his room. Couldn't be so hard to go down and get the two of them some food, right? But sadly once Steve's body started answering to whatever Billy was giving him right now, Steve's mind and his ability for reason-based decisions didn't have much to say in this, even though Steve was still internally fighting this urge to just give in, to turn around and get them both back to the back in a matter of seconds.

Steve sighed. "You just said you're hungry.", he reminded Billy.

"Oh, I can wait.", Billy decided firmly, pressing himself even more firmly against Steve's backside.

"Just…" Steve wanted to bring up an argument but instead found that Billy started stroking down the lengths of Steve's dick, his fingers moist by the precome he was already leaking. He let out a moan that turned into a whine once he finally brought up enough willpower to grab Billy's wrist and lock it in place. With the most uncertain voice, he added: "I'll hurry. I swear, if we don't go and eat something now, we won't do it at all." 

Steve turned around and so he could look at Billy. Judged by the look on Billy's face, even if he was agreeing with what Steve just said, he would much rather do the unreasonable thing instead. Steve couldn't help but smirk. Billy's pupils were deluded, his lips slightly parted and he looked like he could eat Steve alive right now.

"Fine.", Billy said slightly annoyed. He freed his hand from Steve's grip and looked at the door. "Lead the way?"

"Sure thing." Steve hesitated for another moment, studying Billy's face. He was sure this was the right thing and it should really not feel that hard to keep their hands off each other for a few minutes. Once Steve started heading for the door, he focussed his concentration on keeping his own arousal at a sane level, when in his mind he was already picturing himself, just pushing Billy against the nearest wall and grind against him until they both found release. But no, this was definitely the smart thing to do. They would just grab a bite and then they would both have more than enough energy to continue this night exactly how they had planned to.

Well, of course even with Billy agreeing on accompanying Steve to the kitchen and them having dinner first, this didn't really mean that he stopped being a damn tease. If anything, he put much more effort into throwing Steve off his plan. Not only was he still totally naked, not caring whether Steve had put on some shorts, he was eying Steve all the time. And fuck, did he look good like this. Steve admired everything about him, his toned physique, his messy hair, those blue eyes that always met his gaze if he dared to look into them. This was almost too good to be true and got Steve questioning more than once that this was where they were at right now. It just felt comfortable in a way to have talked over so much and still depending on being that close, finding comfort in the relationship they've built, even if for the moment the tension was the more prominent thing to feel. And Billy used every opportunity to get under Steve's skin and have them touch. Padding his shoulder, seemingly let their arms touch by accident or not being any subtle about this by leaning in and stealing a kiss.

By the time they reached the kitchen, Steve's heart was beating fast and Billy definitely got him riled up. He had a hard time trying to remember what they actually wanted to do here, when Billy pushed him against the kitchen counter and let his hands run over Steve's chest, abusing this state of weakness shamelessly.

Steve leaned his head to the side to allow Billy to kiss his neck when his gaze hit the fridge. Food. That was why they went down here. Billy said he was hungry. Damn, thinking about this, Steve felt pretty starved himself. He pressed firmly against Billy's chest to get the other boy off him with a sigh, as he started to mentally go through the options they had. Since they wouldn't come down here a second time and they hadn't eaten in hours, Steve decided he should make something filling, while also fast to make. To be fair, Billy didn't look like he would stay off for long and Steve didn't really want him to, either.

But to get his own mind off Billy for a moment, he got moving instead, pulling a pot and taking it over to the sink to fill it up with water before putting it on the stove.

Steve could hear Billy groaning behind him. "You seriously want to start cooking something now?"

"I'm hungry. You're hungry. Why not?" Part of him was enjoying the fact that he could tease Billy so easily.

Billy walked behind Steve as he was putting some salt into the water and turning the heat one. "Well, first of all, because I could think of a few better things we could be doing instead.", he lured.

Steve bit down on his bottom lip and tried not to get too distracted by the warm body behind him. "Just give me ten minutes. Twenty tops.", he said. "I swear, I'm done in no time. Just cooking up some pasta. We should definitely be eating something that's not just Jell-O or cereal."

Billy put his arms around Steve's chest. "Kind of hot actually. Seeing you going all domestic and shit.", he said.

Steve was sure it was meant to come out in a mocking tone but Billy definitely sounded thankful and a bit impressed, too, what put a smile on Steve's face, he much rather not have Billy see. Instead, he snorted. "I'm just making us some food. It's not a big deal."

Billy started kissing Steve's neck again. Just softly and in a way that made Steve's knees feel weak within seconds.

Of course, Billy was abusing every slightest bit of weakness Steve was showing and with Steve leaning back at him just a bit to enjoy the feeling, Billy started to move his hands over Steve's body again. Careful this time, slowly feeling his way, before he reached for Steve's face and turned his head to allow himself to kiss his boyfriend.

And at this point, Steve couldn't really help but kiss him back with all he got, open-mouthed and a bit sloppy, this kiss turned out to be dizzy-making in a matter of seconds.

"It's going to burn if you keep distracting me…", Steve warned, but his traitorous and husky breath gave away how he was actually feeling about this.

"Start again, then.", Billy decided. "You haven't even put anything in yet."

Steve's breath was going heavy, his hands clenching onto the side of the counter for support. "You said you wanted to get food.", he reminded Billy without sounding any convincing right now because all he could think about was how hard Billy felt, pressing against Steve. He didn't want him to stop anymore. "Billy…", he moaned instead.

"Turn the stove off. Can't have you burn the fucking house down.", Billy ordered a bit amused. At this point, Steve wasn't going to argue anymore and he turned off the stove, the water had just started boiling. Fuck it, he would finish this afterward, because even waiting another minute to really feel Billy felt like too much right now. This was too good to keep ignoring it.

A moment later, Billy had him shoved against the kitchen counter, far enough from the stove for it not to be a hazard. Billy slipped his fingers under the waistband of Steve's shorts and had it pulled down with no hesitation. 

Steve was panting, so needy, he just wanted to be touched right now. With his hands he was holding onto the kitchen counter in front of him, downright clenching down there, to support himself.

"That's probably not very sanitary.", Steve wondered, realizing that they were about to fuck in his kitchen. He was at the same time lured by that idea, while he couldn't keep himself from picturing what his parents would say if they saw him right now, bowed down and shaky because he wanted to feel Billy inside him.

Billy chuckled. "Don't worry 'bout it. We clean up later.", he said.

And in the next moment, he was reaching around Steve with one hand, squeezing his dick. With the fingers of his other hand, he found Steve's mouth and brushed over his bottom lip until Steve understood what he was supposed to do, closing his lips around Billy's two fingers, sucking and licking and getting them wet while Billy was stroking him very slowly. Billy couldn't help but groan when Steve was doing that, loving every sloppy noise that came out of Steve's mouth as he let his tongue dance over Billy's fingers. But then Billy took his hand away and pressed both fingers into Steve's hole, still able to take that due to their earlier activities. And as soon as Billy was curling his fingers to brush over Steve's prostate just the way he knew it would drive Steve crazy, Steve was moaning loudly. And he forgot all about his parents or anyone else because it was just him and Billy right now and it didn't matter where they were or knew about them really, as long as they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid boys, can't even keep their hands off each other for a few minutes *sigh*
> 
> As always, I love hearing your thoughts about that chapter <3


	68. Agonizingly slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy continue with this not very appropriate usage of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Billy stopped jerking Steve off and instead placed his hand firmly on Steve's back, to hold him down and in place while the fingers of his other hand were still moving and curling inside of him. Steve was panting. His whole body was tickling with anticipation because now that he knew the difference of feeling Billy's fingers inside him and feeling Billy's dick instead, he could barely keep himself from begging Billy to stop the bullshit and go directly for the good part instead. Not that this wasn't good. Fuck, it was too good if anything and Steve saw stars everytime Billy brushed against this nice spot, now more used to what Steve liked and what he didn't. The adding of the third finger wasn't nearly as weird of a feeling as it had been the first time Billy did this, even when Steve was impatiently waiting for Billy to bury himself in him. 

"You ready?", Billy asked a bit husky after he got Steve to moan with a few faster pumps of his fingers. "Fuck, I need you right now…"

"Please…", Steve exclaimed. "Just… now!" 

The hand on Steve's back turned a bit softer and caressed Steve with gentle and featherlike strokes, while Billy pulled his fingers out. Steve could hear the sound of Billy stroking himself, probably lubing himself up a bit with saliva and the moisture that was left on his fingers before he was pressing into Steve entirely.

Steve couldn't help but gasp at being completely filled. 

This was way rawer than sleeping together in Steve's bedroom. Steve couldn't help but think about the fact that what he felt now was just Billy. They weren't using a condom, there was no extra lube except for whatever was left from before and that made it messier and if anything even more mindblowing. Billy wasn't able to wait as long to have Steve adjust to the length and the width. He started moving almost immediately and Steve was just taking it. 

Steve had his head turned to the side, his cheek on the cold kitchen counter. With every one of Billy's thrusts, he was rubbing back and forth on it. Each release of hot breath was fogging a tiny part of the cool top of the counter when Steve exhaled. He could see that, watch the small and moist patch grow and shrink while Billy was pumping into him.

Due to the totally different position they were in now, the feeling was different, too. In some ways it allowed Billy to push in even deeper and to fasten his pace a bit easier. Steve couldn't really decide what he enjoyed more. On one hand, looking at Billy was nice. But then him, being taken just like that, face flush against the counter and allowing Billy to just use him had its allure, too. Steve felt his own cock dripping with precum at his belly, showing a strong preference for this, too.

"God…", Billy groaned from behind him, obviously enjoying this as well.

Steve couldn't help but smirk. He raised his head and turned it so he could look at Billy over his shoulder. And Jesus, what a sight! Billy was looking down at him, his face flushed, his lips parted as he was gasping for every single one of his fast thrusts. Once he saw that Steve was looking at him, his face in pretty much the same state of blissfulness, Billy winked at him. "Can't believe I'm fucking you in your parent's kitchen. Fuck, that's so hot!"

"What? Hot? I thought I turned the stove off…", Steve said jokingly.

Billy started laughing. "Oh shut up, you idiot."

"Ah!", Steve's own grin turned into a moan when Billy pushed into him at a slightly different angle and a bit more forcefully. "Make me.", Steve teased. "Go faster!"

Instead of obliging, Billy stopped moving all together once he was balls-deep inside, causing Steve to release a desperate whine. He then leaned forward until his chest was almost flush with Steve's back, warm and a bit sweaty on top of Steve. Steve let out a whimper as he tried to grind back to get Billy to move again. Yet the stronger boy kept him in place, his face behind Steve's neck, breathing hot against it and then licking over Steve's skin until he was shuddering underneath him.

"Now, no need to rush things, am I right?", Billy asked breathily, definitely with a mocking undertone. 

Steve nodded, still a mess and barely able to form a sentence while he was just feeling filled.

"Good, pretty boy.", Billy praised, now planting kisses right there on the base of Steve's neck. One of his hands had found Steve's head, lazily stroking the soft hair, strangely calming Steve with that. Steve had been gasping almost frantically when Billy stopped moving, clenching his fists and his jaw and feeling that he was about to explode if Billy wasn't going to do something about this. "You're doing so good."

Steve closed his eyes, a moan escaping his lips once Billy started to slowly pull out. Steve was still pinned in place there so he had no chance to buck back or do anything about this agonizingly slow movement that felt like it caused his whole body to vibrate or hum as a reaction.

"Billy"

"Yeah, I'm right here, baby.", Billy's voice sounded deeper as before as if these slow movements were fucking with him just as much as they were with Steve. In a way, this pace was way more intense than before and the fact that it brought Steve so close to the edge of climaxing without ever going over it, had him whine as a response and caused his eyes to fill with tears.

Billy continued with this, keeping it slow but not really at a steady pace so every movement was driving Steve crazy underneath him. Each pull-out left him helpless, each forceful thrust left him craving more, while the touches of Billy's hands and his mouth were nothing but gentle and the harsh opposite of the hurricane that was raging inside of Steve. Billy then brought his left hand on top of Steve's hand that was still holding onto the counter. He interlocked their fingers sweetly, chuckling when he felt how shaky Steve's hand was underneath his. He held onto Steve's hand and moved it off of the kitchen counter right towards Steve's throbbing dick. Steve moaned when Billy made him touch himself, this slight touch almost enough to make him come.

"Come on!", Billy encouraged him. "Touch yourself. Slowly. Don't come just yet." There was a warning in his voice.

"Please…" Steve wasn't even sure what he was begging for. More of this? Less? A final release? Everything? He gasped as soon as he wrapped his own hand around his dick, careful to not have too much pressure. He was feeling oversensitive already and he didn't want to let Billy down by ending this too quickly.

Billy made this task not to come even harder by thrusting into him more forcefully every time Steve was stroking himself, somehow synching up both of their rhythms, until Steve was moaning and there were literal tears running down his face and dropping onto the countertop. He'd never been so close for so long.

"Billy please… please, I can't…", Steve brought out gasping, his voice breaking a little in the middle.

"Want me to make you come?", Billy asked in a mocking tone. He was standing upright again, his voice more distant yet also way more riled up than it had sounded before.

"Mhm.", Steve hummed. 

"Stop touching then.", Billy ordered. Even if he almost wasn't able to do it, Steve took his hand off, still with tears running down his face, and he returned it to its former place. 

Billy used one of his hands to claw into Steve's hips, holding it in place, while the other one reached around to find his dick.

"Come on. Let go now, baby." Billy was barely mumbling this, articulate sentences coming far from easy to him. He then wrapped his hand around Steve's cock just slightly to tight, fisting him quickly and sending Steve into orgasm almost immediately. 

"Ah! Fuck…", Steve was grunting as he was coming under Billy's touches, his climax longer and more intense than it had ever been. 

Meanwhile, Billy was just mindlessly thrusting into him, seeking his own release and thereby increasing the lengths and the intensity of Steve's orgasm even more, because this had left him oversensitive. 

Even after he had come and Billy continued to work him through and Steve responded to every thrust of Billy, gasping and moaning and not yet coming down from this blissful state he was left in. The increase of pace made Billy come quickly, too, not lasting longer than one or two minutes after Steve had finished. Steve could feel Billy coming this time, felt Billy's cock throbbing inside of him, spilling cum. 

"Fuck!", Billy leaned forward, resting his weight on top of Steve again, who could give him the support and enjoyed the feeling of him being warm and close. "Fuck.", he repeated, this time followed by a disbelieving chuckle. That's where they stayed for a moment until Billy pulled out carefully, making a step back and then helping Steve to reach an upright state as well, while they were both left a bit weak on their legs.

Steve could see Billy's eyes widen when he noticed that there were tears on Steve's face. Steve blushed and wiped them off with the back of his hand before Billy stepped closer and cupped his face in his. "You look so fucking pretty.", he said, before leaning in and softly kissing Steve. Just a gentle brushing together of both their lips, a sign of affection.

Steve closed his arms around Billy firmly, not wanting any distance between them right now, while he could feel cum slowly running down his thighs, weirding him out a bit, but not too much to break contact yet. 

"That was… I… Jesus, what the fuck?", Steve couldn't help but grin at Billy once the other boy broke the kiss.

"You liked that?", Billy asked amused.

"Yes, definitely liked that.", Steve confirmed.

"That's good.", Billy was still a bit out of breath. He tilted his head to the side and faced the counter behind Steve before he started chuckling. "Guess we do have to do some cleaning up after all."

Steve turned his head so he could see the spurts of his own cum on the front of the counter, glistening in a translucent white. He probably would have been ashamed by that at any other moment but right now he couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh, we better.", Steve then agreed. "My dad was pissed at me for all the plates in my room from when we had breakfast there. I think if he finds that, he's going to cut me out of his will…"

"Now, we can't have that.", Billy decided. Steve watched him as he stepped closer and wiped off a bit of cum from a drawer handle with his bare hand and then licked it off his fingers.

Steve pulled a face, not sure if he was disgusted or turned the fuck on by that.

"You know you could have just taken a cloth, right?", Steve asked with a raised brow.

"And you could not have made such a mess in the first place.", Billy grinned. "Now do you hear me complaining?"

Steve couldn't help but grin as well in return. 

"Now if you're so hungry, I better get cooking again, right?" He placed his hands on Billy's chest and forced the other boy back, until he hit the kitchen counter, allowing Steve to get really close and kiss him, tasting himself there in a strange yet alluring way.

"Also, I wasn't complaining.", Steve clarified. "Never am."

"I'll keep that in mind.", Billy hugged his arms around Steve, deepening the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone ask for more and longer smut? Well, here you go ;) I tried to go a bit more explicit. Also, they start getting way more comfortable around each other and even while this is pretty much just them fooling around, I hope this shift in their relationship shows a bit. 
> 
> As always, I love hearing your thoughts in the comments <3  
> To get in touch you can also always hit me up on Tumblr @confettibites.


	69. So gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is cooking while Billy is watching him. They also happen to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

They were standing close just enjoying each others company for a little longer until Steve decided that they should both get dressed because there was no way of focussing on any task until that happened. Billy wasn't really convinced by that idea and while Steve even put on a shirt, he would stay barechested and only put on shorts. He still looked hella distracting but Steve still chalked up a victory. Especially when taken into consideration that this boy almost always had his chest on display. He might as well have an allergy for buttoning up, not that Steve minded that much. 

When Steve returned his attention to the sad and cooled-off pot of water on the stove, Billy climbed up the kitchen counter on the opposite side of the room and sat down there, watching Steve as he attempted to cook for them for the second time on this day. At least this time the chances were quite high on actually finishing.

Steve put the pot back onto the hob and turned the heat back on before he turned around and leaned back against the counter next to the stove so he could face Billy while he waite for the water to boil. He couldn't help but smile. Smile because Billy just sat there, watching him as if there was nothing else he would rather be doing right now and also smiling for a fact that moments ago, they weren't even able to keep their hands off each other for ten minutes. Actually, this thought turned his smile more into a grin.

"Someone looks happy.", Billy commented in a curious tone.

Steve pressed his lips to each other, trying to bite down on the grin a little bit before giving up. "Maybe it's because I am.", he shrugged. "Might even be able to overlook what how much of a pain in the ass you can be.", he added jokingly.

Billy just grinned back at him. "Thought you weren't complaining." He winked at Steve.

Steve just rolled his eyes. God, he loved that boy and the fact that he was yet again, awkwardly smiling was the perfect example of that. He leaned back a bit more, lazily tilting his head to the side and watching Billy. If he was able to keep this moment, he probably would. Just them. Sharing a moment as if nothing was wrong. Being together as though no one would judge them for that. Sadly, he couldn't just stop time and stay.

"How do you think, this is going to continue?", Steve blurted out without really thinking about what he might be saying with that.

Billy choked a bit. "What?", he asked a bit puzzled.

"This.", Steve was awkwardly making a few gestures pointing back and forth between himself and Billy. "Where do you think this is going?"

"Wow, someone's not in the mood for the easy questions tonight, huh?", Billy sounded amused and worried at the same time. "To be honest, I have no fucking idea."

"I mean…", Steve tried to answer his own raised question. "We sure want to keep it like this for now. With you coming over if you can. Keeping it casual in school."

Billy nodded at Steve's summary of their current relationship.

"But I'll be finishing school a year before you do." Steve frowned. 

Billy just looked back at him. "That's terribly far in the future, don't you think?"

"A few months."

"I mean…" Billy cleared his throat. "You'll graduate before I even turn eighteen so there is not that much that I can actually do." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Also, there is not much sense in discussing this now. Fuck, we don't even know if it'll last that long. Maybe you go to college. Maybe you'll have me replaced by a pretty blonde, then." He tried to make that sound funny.

Steve snorted. "I think you would be the pretty blond, I replace people with, so don't worry too much about that.", he put on a smirk.

"God, that's cheesy, Harrington.", Billy complained as he rolled his eyes. Steve didn't miss that he looked a bit flattered as well. "Well, I don't think you should be deciding on what you do after school based on whatever relationship. Just do what you want to do and we'll figure things out when we need to."

"You think it's going to work out like that?"

"Only one way to know for sure, I guess…", Billy tilted his head. "Also, I think your water is done. You're a lousy cook."

Steve was caught by surprise by that comment and turned around immediately just to find his water on the edge of boiling over. He turned the heat on low and pulled some pasta out of one of the cupboards, to put into the water.

"Shut up, I'm a fantastic cook.", Steve argued. He was furrowing his brows because he just might have added a little too much pasta for the size of pot he chose in the first place. But then he just ignored his worries, through the packaging into the garbage and returned to his former position, facing Billy.

"My bad.", Billy said amused. "I thought you were going to talk about this Wheeler and Byers thing?"

"That they want to hang out?"

"Bingo. What are your thoughts on that?"

"My thoughts…", Steve let his gaze drift away while he was thinking about that. "I don't know. Could be nice. Could be terribly awkward."

"But you want to do this? Like… Meet up with them. Maybe even go out together?"

"You don't?", Steve asked with a frown.

"That's not what I've been asking.", Billy reminded him.

"Hm… Why not give it a try?", Steve asked. "It's not like she didn't have a point. Maybe hanging out with other people without thinking about how we're looking together is a good thing."

"Or an awkward thing.", Billy found. "But whatever. I don't think I can get out of this now." He shook his head in amusement.

"Because I'm asking you out?", Steve asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure…", Billy said, avoiding to look at Steve. "And also because this girl is fucking intimidating." He shook his head.

"Don't worry. She gets less intimidating once you get to know her better."

"Now that's a lie, isn't it."

"Kind of.", Steve laughed. "But I still think you would get along well together. And Jonathan's nice, too. A bit quiet. But I really like him."

Billy grumbled silently but finally, he sighed and nodded. "So set the date then, I guess.", he agreed. He didn't sound very confident with this decision but it still made Steve smile. He wouldn't force this on him and if seeing Nancy and Jonathan turned out to be uncomfortable, they wouldn't do that again. But Billy willing to go and meet with Steve's friends was a big thing in Steve's eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll be there, too. Make sure that Nancy isn't mean to you.", Steve said mockingly.

"I can take care of that myself, thank you very much.", Billy said gruffly.

"Sure." Steve shrugged. "All I'm saying is that you looked a bit scared there, Hargrove." This teasing planted a grin on Steve's face. "Especially when she pulled you to the side."

"Oh, fuck you! Like you wouldn't have looked ten times worse there!", Billy argued. "And you were fucking scared because you thought I was gonna freak out or some shit. I was the calm one!"

"Hey", Steve raised both hands in front of him defensively. "Just joking, okay? I know you can take care of yourself."

"Sure I can.", Billy grumbled.

"But we'll still be there together and I think that'll be nice.", Steve said. 

"I already agreed to meet them, so can you please stop trying to convince me?", Billy rolled his eyes. Steve didn't miss that he started to smile again after saying this.

"Yes.", Steve agreed with a winning smile.

"Also that pot might be too small, don't you think?", Billy pointed out.

Steve turned to the side where he could see that the cooked-up pasta was forming some weird dome on top of the pot because it was definitely too much. Also, they were dangerously close to falling off from the side and hitting the hot stove top. At least they looked decently cooked by now.

While Steve got a hold of the pot, careful to keep the fragile balance of its content, he could hear Billy chuckle and comment on that with another "Lousy cook".

Steve blushed and drained the pasta into a strainer in the sink. 

"Just continue like that and I'm going to eat all by myself.", Steve threatened.

"Cute.", Billy said mockingly. "We both know you're too nice for that."

"Just keep going and you'll find out how nice I am.", Steve warned.

Billy sighed. "You need some help?", he then asked.

"Nah. Well… Actually, you can grab the sauce out of the fridge so I can mix it up."

"In a bigger pot, I hope." Billy jumped down from the counter.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Oh, just shut up!", he groaned.

The next moment he felt Billy hugging him from behind and planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'm just kidding. Thanks for cooking. You're doing great."

Billy hugged him a bit tighter once again before breaking it up and going over to the fridge. Even though Billy still sounded mocking, the sheer sweetness of that gesture got Steve to helplessly smiling yet again. God, he was so gone over that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, that got fluffy :3 I like how their conversation turned out. Poor Steve though. How was he supposed to focus on the cooking with Billy there? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always I love hearing your thoughts on it <3  
> To get in touch you can also message me on Tumblr @confettibites.


	70. Melting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve, eating on the couch before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve proposed that they could sit and eat on the couch and watch some television while they do so. So after Steve finished mixing up the cooked pasta with some sauce and filling two bowls with that, they each carried one over into the living room. While Billy already sat down, Steve walked over and turned on the T.V. before he sat down next to Billy, leaning against him slightly while they were silently eating.

It didn't take Steve to eat more than one fork full of pasta to notice that it was a bit soggy. Of fucking course, he cooked it for too long. He could already hear Billy calling him a lousy cook again. It wasn't even that it didn't taste enjoyable, but Steve immediately tensed up a bit, because he just wanted it to be perfect. He started looking over at Billy and somehow waiting for him to comment on the food, making fun of Steve for not even managing to cook up some pasta. In fact, soon his gaze shifted so much on Billy, he couldn't really tell what they were watching on the television. He just waited for any sign of dissatisfaction, but Billy only looked content. He didn't notice that he caught all of Steve's attention and so he was just silently eating. He even relaxed more and more, leaning a bit closer to Steve, who by now had a huge frown on his face, not trusting this situation the slightest. It took Billy to almost finish his entire bowl until Steve was at least half-way convinced that he wasn't faking that he liked it. Only afterward, Steve managed to start eating himself.

Billy put down the bowl onto the coffee table, creating a chinking sound because of the fork inside. Then he let out a satisfied sigh and melted down even more onto the couch, putting an arm around Steve's shoulder almost casually, causing Steve to feel all warm inside.

"Thought you were hungry, too…", Billy asked, his gaze drifting to Steve's still pretty full bowl of pasta.

"Slow eater.", Steve mumbled, fighting the blush.

Billy smiled at him and then looked back at the television. Steve saw that it was some kind of older movie that was running. He might even have seen it before but this movie still wasn't what was most interesting to him in that moment. It was much rather how easy this somehow felt. Almost as easy that it was agonizing and turning him to be a bit anxious that things might go bad soon. But so far it looked like he was actually sitting on the couch, leaning onto Billy who pretty much was his boyfriend. And there was no fighting. There was no reason to really be frightened. This was just about them spending time together and Steve couldn't help it but frown when he found how not used to this kind of relaxing he was.

Steve continued to eat, no longer really caring that this pasta didn't really classify as 'al dente' anymore because it was good anyway. Because this moment was good. Even without every detail being perfect.

After Steve leaned forward and put the bowl down next to Billy's right on the table, he felt that he was pulled closer by Billy even more, until he leaned his head against Billy's shoulder.

Billy let out another sigh, almost sounding like he was humming. Steve asked himself whether all of this came as surprising to him as it came to Steve or if he just pretty much went along with it.

"Care for a dessert?", Steve asked. In some way, he still felt like he had to make up for the messed up food. Or he just wanted to take care of him.

Billy turned around and looked at him curiously. "What are you proposing?"

"Don't know.", Steve shrugged. "Just, that we probably have some ice cream left in the freezer."

"Probably? How can you have ice cream here and not eat it?", Billy asked amused.

"So I take that as a yes?", Steve tried to bite down on a grin. Billy's enthusiasm was contagious.

Judging by Billy's face, that definitely was a yes. But then he turned his head and looked in the direction of the kitchen. "Wait. Let me get it.", Billy announced. He then grabbed the two bowls and stood up, while Steve watched him a bit puzzled.

But before Steve could start arguing or insist on going himself, Billy was already on his way into the kitchen leaving Steve just sitting there on the couch. Steve heard a bit of noise, probably caused by putting the bowls into the sink and opening up the freezer, but a moment later Billy was back, carrying a small container of ice cream and two spoons.

"That the right one?", he asked, raising the container for Steve to see. "God, that's such a rich people fridge…" Billy was shaking his head.

Steve smirked. "It's not even really filled right now."

"Still only expensive shit inside.", Billy judged. He then sat down right next to Steve and gave him one of the spoons, before he took off the lit from the ice cream container, putting it to the side. 

"You shouldn't sound that condescending while you're sharing the benefits from my parents choice of produce."

"Oh, I'm not complaining!", Billy looked at Steve with big eyes. "Could get used to that actually." He smirked and then sunk his spoon into the ice cream before putting it into his mouth.

Steve watched him, unable to turn his eyes away until Billy saw that he was being watched and raised a brow. But fuck, he looked so good, his tongue darting out to catch a bit of ice cream that had gotten lost on his bottom lip.

"What?", Billy asked, tilting his head to the side. Steve wasn't sure if Billy was mocking him and knew exactly what he was doing or if he had really no idea what him licking off the ice cream from that stupid spoon did to Steve.

Steve didn't answer him. Instead, he just leaned in, to Billy's surprise, and kissed him. Billy froze for a moment before kissing back and melting into the kiss, allowing Steve to taste the sweet hint of vanilla on his lips. His mouth felt exciting. The ice had already cooled it off a bit and left way more of that sweet taste. That caused Steve to lean into it way more, while Billy just let him and parted his lips as if he wanted to be totally devoured.

"It's going to melt…", Billy worried, finally pulling back after minutes of just kissing. He was looking at Steve with his mouth slightly parted and his breath going just as heavy.

Steve smirked. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry.", he licked his lips, tracing the flavor that was left on them.

"Try it. It's good.", Billy held the container in front of Steve for him to get out some.

"I know.", Steve grinned. He got a spoonful of ice cream. Usually, he wasn't someone for sweet treats or desserts. Probably because they were always around, never appeared that special to him. But just tasting that on Billy's lips just left him wanting more.

They both continued eating the ice cream, sharing glances every now and then or shifting the position they were in, to get a bit closer. And the skin on skin contact was really needed because it wasn't super warm down here. Without his parents home, Steve usually stayed in his room so there was no need to turn the heating on elsewhere. But without that and while eating something cold, it turned chilly pretty quickly. At least everywhere they weren't touching.

Billy finally put the empty container on the table and snuggled close to Steve's side. "We should probably go to sleep somewhat soon. I need to get up early enough to pick up Max before school."

"You think you'll be in trouble for not coming home?", Steve asked. He rested his head against Billy's.

"Not as long as I take care of my responsibilities. I'm pretty sure Neil actually prefers not having me around.", Billy said a bit bitter.

"Well, I prefer you right here.", Steve decided. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Billy's hair.

"So cheesy.", Billy rolled his eyes while a grin crawled up his face. "You're way better at this than I am, you know that?"

"Better at what?", Steve leaned back a bit so he could see the expression on Billy's face.

"This whole wholesome boyfriend thing, you're doing.", Billy said, a bit mockingly at first. "Fuck, this is the first time I'm actually doing something like this and you make it really easy." The mocking tone disappeared pretty quickly.

"By providing you with food and shelter?", Steve asked jokingly.

"No? Hell, I don't know. Just that I was afraid that this would turn weird really fast and you would get sick of me and all. That I couldn't spend all day with you and still want more. Thought that was fucking stupid. Fucking cuddling and shit like that? I can't believe that with you it's actually kinda nice."

Steve smirked. "You really don't have much experience with relationships, do you?"

"Told you, I didn't.", Billy let his gaze drift away because looking at Steve left him feeling a bit vulnerable right now. "But yeah. Thanks for making this work."

"I'm not really doing much though.", Steve shook his head. "It just works because… Yeah, I don't know. Probably because we actually get along pretty well."

"Who would have thought that?", Billy asked amused.

While Steve looked at him still a bit puzzled about how good things were going, he closed his eyes when Billy leaned in and stole a kiss. "You wanna finish that movie?"

"Nah, we can go upstairs, if you want to.", Steve said, his forehead resting against Billy's.

When they finally convinced each other on getting up, Steve turned off the T.V. while Billy carried the empty container and the spoons into the kitchen. Steve would have done this himself but somehow seeing Billy just helping made him smile. For someone pretending to have no idea about how to be a good boyfriend, this boy was doing a pretty damn good at it.

They then walked upstairs and got into the bed, after Steve stripped off his pants because for actually sleeping he preferred fewer layers. Once the light was turned off, Billy was really really close and Steve really enjoyed this. They were kissing and just hugging there for quite a while, neither of them eager to turn it into something sexual. And at some point both of them fell asleep, just being comfortable and warm and in an anxiously good place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had quite a few ideas for the following chapters today, so beware for some plot. Especially when they actually end up meeting with Nancy and Jonathan, that could turn out to be interesting :) Another thing: Two fluffy chapters and I already crave to spice things up a little. Yeah, let's see where this takes us lmao
> 
> As always, I love hearing your thoughts on this chapter in the comments <3


	71. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter full of sleepy early morning touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

When Steve woke up, it was bright and early and without doubt already the next morning. The sun must just have risen because there was this pastel blue shine going through his room that just early mornings managed to bring up. But despite the beauty of that, Steve couldn't bring himself to open his eyes just yet. But he was awake enough to note that Billy was way too far away from him right now. He knew they fell asleep right next to each other and he could hear Billy breath, even though he didn't quite figure out where exactly he was in in his Steve's right now.

With a low groan, Steve turned to his side and reached out with his arm. He was blindly searching for that heat radiating body of his boyfriend, that he knew must be somewhere. And it wasn't hard to find. Steve only had to blink open his eyes once to see Billy, all spread out and comfortable, still asleep but somehow looking less worried and better than Steve had ever seen him before. If Steve wasn't so tired, he would have just kept looking, luxuriating in this sleepy face and smiling himself, but he closed his eyes and kept proceeding with his hands instead.

Lazily, Steve's hand found Billy, too, just carefully resting on his upper arm, for now, fingers moving carefully to test whether the other boy was awake, while Steve wasn't even sure, he was awake himself yet. Reassured that Billy was still sleeping, Steve was soothed by that as well. Only really slow and gently he trailed up Billy's arm with his fingers to find his chest, aware that his own sleepiness made him a bit clumsy.

When Steve reached Billy's chest, trailing along his muscles, brushing over his nipple and finding the place where his heart was, Billy started to get a bit irritated and started moving underneath him. Steve almost pulled his hand back because, damn, he didn't want to wake him up, but blinking once more and seeing how Billy was almost squirming in front of him, his chest twitching under Steve's caress, did nothing but encourage Steve. For purely selfish reasons he didn't yet want to give up on feeling Billy's warm body under his hands, especially now that this boy was releasing such delicious sounds while his breath became more and more unsteady.

Steve couldn't help but smile when he noticed that Billy turned his head to look at him, blinking his eyes open as soon as he heard the sounds of movement. But next thing he knew, Billy caught Steve's wrist with his hand and looked it in place, before slowly and carefully pulling it towards his face, kissing the palm of Steve's hand. The soft and gentle feeling combined with Billy's hot breath hitting his skin, had Steve releasing a moan and tense his fingers a bit. Billy was still holding him in place even though Steve's arm turned a bit shaky now.

Billy let go of his hand then, leaving Steve almost a bit disappointed, until the blond boy turned onto his side and moved closer to Steve, a hand on Steve's chest to force him back onto his back. And then Billy's face just found the sensitive spot where Steve's neck met his shoulders. Almost humming in comfort, Billy nuzzled his face in there, not really kissing but with his mouth and nose touching Steve's neck and the tickle of his breath sending shivers down Steve's spine.

Steve, now having regained the control over his hand, tried to reach over, to touch yet again because, damn, he needed something under his hands right now. So he reached over and found Billy's shoulder and his hair that was as much of a mess as Steve expected his own to be. His eyes still fell shut again and again and judging by how calm and steady Billy's breath was going, he wasn't totally awake just yet either.

It might have been the touch of Steve's hand that encouraged him but releasing a grunt, Billy pulled himself up just so much that he could rest his head on Steve's chest instead, enabling them both to look at each other, at least while having their eyes open.

"Mornin'.", Billy grumbled in a deep voice, nestling his face up to Steve's chest.

"Hey…", Steve stretched a bit underneath Billy, his hands forming fists and going far left and right, on one side even reaching over the bed. He started blinking his eyes open for a few seconds, before closing them again and yawning

"God, why is your bed so damn comfortable…?", Billy complained, obviously without really meaning that in a bad way. Steve could feel him shifting a bit before he was pulling himself up a bit, now, even more, resting on top of Steve.

Steve moaned a bit at the feeling of Billy's weight and the warmth of his body above him, both somehow sinking down. It actually felt a lot like resting in the sun on a warm and lazy summer's day, but this could also just be the remnants of a good dream that tried to sneak its way back into Steve's consciousness. He actually managed to bring up a hand and tangle his fingers into Billy's hair, slowly stroking and caressing his scalp, neck, and forehead. 

"It's not as comfortable when I'm sleeping here alone…", Steve replied, finally finding his own voice. He sounded sleepy and a bit rough but that didn't actually matter right now.

"That's a lie.", Billy said, sounding husky as well as disbelieving. "How do you ever get up?" He released another moan, melting even more into the body underneath him.

"I don't.", Steve decided.

"That a plan?", Billy asked amused.

"For now." Steve let his hand wander to Billy's back instead. Damn, he felt so warm and hard and soft at the same time, Steve just wanted to be touching him. 

Billy placed his arm next to Steve's head to keep his balance and then he leaned down to let his lips brush against Steve's jaw and his cheeks and finally the corner of Steve's mouth. Steve was already releasing a desperate sound, resembling closely to a whine. And then, not able to wait any longer, he was turning his head to finally have Billy kiss him. And Billy did but he was moving oh so slowly.

"You're so pretty…", Billy purred, again focussing his attention on places that only left Steve needier underneath him because he felt like he really needed to be kissing him instead. So be really kissing him.

But every contact of their mouths was so soft and so gentle that it left Steve wanting more, made him want to open his mouth further, lick into Billy's mouth or suck on his bottom lip.

"Billy…", Steve said very breathily. He put his arm behind Billy's neck to pull him in for another kiss. "Feels so good.", he mumbled against Billy's lips, noticing that this put a smile on Billy's face.

And then Billy let his hand run down the side of Steve's face, brush his thumb over Steve's bottom lip, while he was hovering just a bit above him, watching his sleepy boyfriend that had already closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips as he felt the touch.

"Kiss me.", Steve begged, his hand clawing into Billy's back, to show the urgency he was feeling. "Please." Just a bit more. That would be enough.

Billy licked his lips before he leaned down and really allowed the kiss to deepen this time. They were both still really tired and it was early enough they didn't yet have to rush to get up and get ready. Every movement was slow, almost clumsy but as soon as Billy found Steve's tongue, made the other boy whimper by teasingly biting his lip, he couldn't let go again and they kept breathing and kissing and pulling closer while laying on top of each other, until both their lips felt affected, all swollen and a bit bruised due to the usage of teeth. 

Everything was still going so slow and left it feeling so intense. After some time, Billy was moving his hand down on Steve's side, pulling up his shirt a bit and pushing underneath to find himself a bit of Steve's chest, paying attention to all the good parts. 

Steve leaned his head back, a moan escaping his mouth as he bucked his hip up to meet Billy's, fully unintentional and all due to Billy's kissing and touching. Steve hadn't really noticed that he was already half-hard until be felt himself grinding against Billy, sending a delicious feeling through his body and especially his groin, causing both himself and Billy to gasp in a bit of surprise.

Before he fully processed what was happening, Steve found himself being kissed by Billy again, only this time accompanied with him grinding down on Steve. There still was no rushing after things and neither Steve nor Billy were awake enough to do something that required more processed thinking like undressing. So all this was, was merely giving in to their instincts and repeating what felt good and this did. Steve met the movements of Billy's hips with his own just like he returned his kiss. And he held his arms hugged tightly around Billy, occasionally stroking down his back or gripping his shoulders when Steve felt like he was trembling and needed something to hold onto.

But even though there was no fast movement, they both got pretty close pretty fast, calm and heavy breathing changing into gasps and moans and even though Steve wished that they could go on with all of that for hours, he felt familiar heat pooling up in his crotch and he came before he could warn Billy or try distracting himself.

His eyes finally open and awake enough now, Steve could see that Billy was grinning, although his furrowed brows showed that he was pretty close himself. Steve brought one of his hands to Billy's head and made him look into his eyes. He also kept moving his hips to provide Billy with the right friction, even though he was feeling a bit oversensitive right now.

"Come on, Billy.", Steve encouraged, licking his own lips. He wanted to say more, to try the kind of talking Billy used with him to get him all riled up but Billy was leaning down, kissing him and thereby shutting him up. It didn't take much longer and Steve could feel Billy trembling and coming himself, groaning against Steve's mouth, his weight now resting even more on Steve who just held him there.

"Fuck…", Billy mumbled, heavily breathing after he rolled off of Steve and laid by his side now. "Fuck." He started chuckling.

Steve was grinning, too. Damn, what a way to wake up! Sadly they couldn't just keep laying here forever, especially since they both needed to go to school.

"I think we could both use a shower.", Steve proposed.

"Oh, you think so?", Billy said with an even wider grin. His tone was a bit mocking. 

"Yeah.", Steve decided. Then he reached over, grabbed Billy's hand before he stood up and pulled Billy right with him. "Come on, now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The domestic bliss continues for a bit more. I don't know about you but this sleepy and slow making out, well I really like that so I hope you enjoy ;) Also, I let them talk so much in the last chapters that it was time to be quiet for a bit lol 
> 
> As always I love hearing your thoughts on that chapter in the comments.
> 
> Also a disclaimer: I'll be visiting my family for the weekend and especially on Saturday I will be pretty busy with attending a birthday and a few other visits so there is a pretty big chance that I'll miss the upload. The same goes for Friday and Sunday, although the chance of me posting is a bit higher then. So don't worry, if there will be a short break. I'll definitely be back next week. :)


	72. I can't wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys showering, getting ready, fooling around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Billy let out a few complaining sounds as he was pulled upright by Steve but he let himself be dragged along until Steve had both of them out of his bed.

"Hey, hey!" After finding a better stance, Billy planted his feet without any trouble, causing Steve to grunt as, all of the sudden, he couldn't pull Billy any further.

Steve turned around with his brows furrowed just to find that Billy was grinning widely. "What?", Steve asked. 

"You have an awful lot of energy in the morning, huh?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "So you wanna just stand here acting like a dick or what?", he let go of Billy's hand. Because I can go to the shower all by myself, you know?" He threw a gaze over his shoulder.

"And grumpy, too…", Billy continued with the mocking before he made a few steps towards Steve who tensed his body up a bit. "And yet you weren't even the one that was meanly pulled out of the warm and comfy bed." Billy's voice resembled a purr more than it did the mocking from before.

Steve just snorted. "I'm not grumpy!"

"Hm. You look pretty grumpy to me, babe." Billy was standing in front of Steve now, closely watching the other boy that tried very hard to keep his gaze away from Billy.

"Well, I'm not.", Steve grumbled.

"I mean… I could be wrong.", Billy admitted, still smirking oh so smugly and slightly turning his head to the side.

Confronted with that face and that expression it was getting harder and harder for Steve to keep his annoyed face and especially to prevent the corners of his mouth from just rising up. He put his hand on Billy's chest, keeping him at a distance.

Steve could see Billy's tongue dart out.

"Oh, fuck off!", he groaned, turning to the side to walk into the bathroom because this was already too much bullshit for one morning.

Billy started laughing and before Steve could prevent him, he got a hold of Steve's wrist and pulled him back into a hug. "C'mere.", he ordered, shaking his head. 

Steve struggled for a moment but then he just sighed and looked at Billy a bit more curiously. 

"So, shower, right?", Billy asked, still an amused expression on his face.

"All I'm asking…", Steve grumbled.

"What are we waiting for then?", Billy winked.

"You're such a dickhead…", Steve shook his head, now no longer fighting the disbelieving grin on his face.

"To be fair, you should know that by now.", Billy shrugged.

"Yeah, you might have a point there.", Steve snorted. He managed to fight himself free from Billy's arms and headed for the bathroom, familiar steps following him. 

Finally reaching the white-tiled and clean-looking bathroom, Steve felt himself being grabbed at the waist by two hands, forcing him to stop walking. "Think, we've got a bit more time, pretty boy?" Billy bowed his head a bit to let his nose and mouth run along the base of Steve's neck, running shivers down Steve's spine.

"Minus what we both need to actually get ready for school and to not look like we just fucked?", Steve asked jokingly.

Billy chuckled and then his hands were going underneath Steve's shirt, just slightly brushing over the skin of his back and his belly and slowly going further up. "For starters."

"Not that much.", Steve worried. "Enough to shower, if you stop being a damn tease now."

"Who's teasing?", Billy asked innocently, stealing another kiss from Steve's neck before pulling away and leaving Steve a bit unsatisfied with the sudden loss of skin to skin contact. He turned around to throw him a scandalized look, just to find himself being confronted with the side of Billy just pushing down his shorts and present himself butt naked. Steve couldn't help but blush, before he grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling it off his head, partly to hide his stupid blush.

"If I didn't have to get Max to school I would suggest skipping.", Billy said.

Steve threw his shirt to the side and followed by stepping out of his own shorts, looking over to the shower. "Maybe we should cut a bit down on skipping class together after this whole Nancy thing."

"You really think someone else would get to the right conclusions, just based on that evidence?", Billy asked in disbelief, one eyebrow raised.

Steve shrugged. "I have no idea. And I hope we don't find out too soon."

He turned and then he stepped into the shower, turning the shower on and gasping a bit when he was hit by the cold water only slowly getting higher. Billy was right behind him turning Steve formally pretty spacious shower into a rather crowded place. Not that he minded, of course.

"Not today, at least.", Billy then agreed. 

"No. Not today." Steve picked up shampoo and soap from the shower suspension in front of him, turning around and giving the soap to Billy before he started to wash his own hair. 

This moment got pretty tense and heated really damn fast, while those two boys were just eying each other. Billy was slowly moving the soap over his chest, leaving a silky and bubbly film there while Steve was rubbing his scalp, trying not to get any foam in his eyes. At some point, Billy just smirked and guided his hand over to wipe a bit of foam off Steve's forehead before it was dripping too far down.

Steve gasped when Billy then got a bit closer and kissed him, open-mouthed and with the water still raining down on them. He could feel Billy now moving the soap against his chest. Steve took his hands out of his hair and put his arms around Billy's neck instead. "You know we're running a bit late already?"

"Yeah, I know.", Billy agreed with a sigh. "Give me the shampoo?"

Steve smiled cheerily and then he gave the bottle over to Billy. 

"Fuck, that smells like girl-stuff!", Billy complained, pulling a face.

Steve tilted his head. "Won't kill you.", he said with a smirk.

"It's one thing skipping the same classes but showing up with hair that smells like the same kind of shampoo… seriously, what's that? Peaches?… It's a bit harder to defend that this is not a thing when we smell like we both just strolled through the same perfumery."

"I… you could just use the soap, I guess. Or I'll see if I find my dad's stuff in the other bathroom. Or just use some of that cologne you already spray fucking everywhere. Nobody's going to notice the shampoo anyway.", Steve chuckled.

Billy was still making a face but he then squeezed the tiniest amount of shampoo in his palm and started to wash his hair as well, looking as if this, in Steve's opinion very pleasant smell, gave him physical pain. 

Steve finally gave in and offered: "I can get you some essentials for when you stay here. So you don't have to use mine."

"You don't have to buy me shit.", Billy said, a bit uncertain about that offer.

"I mean, I would probably use it, too and since you're already staying here a lot it makes sense, don't you think."

Billy started looking a bit more convinced by that. "Just nothing that smells like fucking fruit or… flowers or that kinda stuff.", he said.

"Yeah, I make sure to get you the manly scents. Like gasoline or anger or whatever.", Steve joked.

"You making fun of me, Harrington?", Billy asked, half curious, half suspicious.

"Never.", Steve grinned. "Just tell me what you usually use." 

"The blue stuff?", Billy said as if that was actually a thing.

Steve looked at Billy in disbelief. "The blue stuff?", he repeated, a bit because he was testing if Billy was actually mocking him with that.

"I seriously have no idea what it's called. Susan bought it.", Billy looked a bit puzzled for a moment longer. "Just get anything, right? I'm not that picky."

"Just no fruit.", Steve remembered.

"Or flowers.", Billy smirked. "Thanks."

"It's not a big deal." 

They actually manage to continue with the showering without any major distractions and about five minutes later Steve and Billy both had towels wrapped around their hips and were standing in front of the sink, each fighting for more space from the mirror while combing and blow-drying and styling their hair.

"While you're getting some stuff for me, maybe think about updating your game a bit, too.", Billy suggested mockingly before mumbling: "Farrah Fawcett" under his breath.

"You better shut up about this or I won't let you use any.", Steve stated, successfully fighting the blush that he was expecting.

Billy didn't go on with the teasing, probably because any hair product was better than no hair product and what worked on Steve's hair couldn't be that bad, even if the smell threw him off a bit. 

When Steve was finally happy with the way his hair turned out, what took him slightly longer than usual because Billy kept pushing him to the side, he looked in the mirror and just adjusted the last strand of hair. 

"Looks good.", Billy complimented.

Jesus, if anyone had asked him before he definitely wouldn't have thought that Billy took just as long if not slightly longer to take care of his own head of hair. But, as always, Steve couldn't complain about how it turned out, even if he always thought that Billy looked good, even when his hair was a fucking mess in the morning.

"You too.", Steve turned around to look at Billy without using the mirror for that. "I'm gonna go get dressed. See if we got enough time for breakfast before you have to go."

"I'll be right there.", Billy announced while grabbing Steve's can of hairspray again. Steve couldn't help but smile and slightly shake his head when he left for his room and started to get dressed.

Not even ten minutes later and after discovering that they now really had to hurry, they were downstairs and Steve was throwing Billy and apple, not really sure why he was doing that. Billy looked at the fruit and then Steve as if the other one just had attended to poison him, before shrugging it off and biting into the apple.

Steve smirked and followed Billy to the door. "Are you going to sit with us again. At lunch?", he asked when Billy stepped outside.

"You want me to?", Billy asked, turning around to Steve and licking a bit of apple juice from his lips.

Steve nodded, unable for a moment to keep himself from looking at Billy's mouth.

Billy chuckled. "You should really work on your poker face then, pretty boy.", he teased before leaning in and kissing Steve to give him a taste of that apple. "See you later."

"I… Yeah.", Steve nodded firmly, blinking his eyes open until Billy's lips had parted from his. "I'm going to ask Nancy what she has in mind for the four of us hanging out."

Billy snorted while walking towards his car. "I can't wait.", he said sarcastically.

Steve couldn't help but grin as he watched Billy get into the car and then drive away, not without putting on sunglasses and raising a hand to wave at Steve who was still leaning against the doorframe, waving back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those boys will be the death of me with their teasing and the fluff... 
> 
> As always I love to hear your thoughts in the comments <3
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Probably no new chapter on Saturday. And there might be a delay or no chapter on Friday or Sunday as well, I can't tell yet, how it's going to work out. It's going to be a mess of a weekend.


	73. We can go together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve arrives at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve has about fifteen more minutes until he can really justify driving to school yet. He would still be pretty early but then, what was he supposed to do at home? Of course, there was still this stupid essay he had to finish before tomorrow, but that wasn't really something to do in the morning, was it? Also, he came pretty far with it in the last couple of days, so that shouldn't take him not more than two hours max in the evening. At least that's what he hoped it would take. He didn't really think about this for long.

Even just sitting in the car and driving, the windows down to let a bit of fresh air inside and the sun shining, Steve noticed that he was in a really good mood today. And he wasn't even trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for that because he damn well knew what that was about. Things were good right now and talking with Billy, teasing and fighting and laughing and fucking, he wouldn't change that for anything. The last night and the morning were like taking a glimpse into a different reality where they didn't have to worry about anything and they didn't have to hide from anyone. It might be like a glimpse into a possible future they shared but Steve immediately banned that thought from his conscious mind because that was just him being clingy and Billy was right when he said they would deal with whatever the future was holding for them when it was happening. No need for ambitious and fancy plans when they were barely at the beginning of their relationship. Even if Steve really enjoyed that, thinking about how things could be. And imagining Billy on his side for whatever happened after he graduated just had a calming effect on him, he never felt thinking about that before. In fact, graduating had him worrying for quite some time now, especially before things with Billy were happening. And he still had no idea what he wanted to do. Only that he wanted Billy to play a role in whatever life he was going to have afterward.

But not even thinking about his uncertain future managed to keep that broad smile off Steve's face for very long. Neither did the fact that Billy's Camaro wasn't yet in the parking lot when Steve pulled in there. He just got out, stood in the sun for a few more minutes, before he went inside to find his locker.

Steve stuffed his jacket inside there and then he took his time to find a piece of homework he had done some time ago but that was due to today. In the meantime, the opening and closing of the school's front door and the steps of the students that kept coming into the building, walking through the hallway to look for their locker, their friends or to head for their classroom caused it the be quite loud very soon. Steve couldn't have been that early after all. 

After finding everything he needed and packing it into his backpack, he closed the locker a little too enthusiastic and turned around to lean against it and take a look if he could see any familiar faces. Of course, he was mainly looking for one face, but seeing Nancy and Jonathan, heading in his direction, caused Steve to smile, too. He turned a bit in their direction and raised his hand to wave. Nancy noticed him first and she guided Jonathan with her in Steve's direction. 

"Hey.", Steve greeted them.

"Hey.", Jonathan nodded at him.

"Well, you look awfully happy for a school day.", Nancy noted. "Had a good morning?"

"So to say.", Steve couldn't help but smirk. "What about you?" He looked at both of them, curious what they had to say.

"Caught Mike in my room again, after I showered.", Nancy said while rolling her eyes. "I already started hiding all my change, but he keeps trying." 

"The Arcade?", Steve suggested. He had helped Dustin out with a few dollars a couple of times, so he knew that the kids needed the money for.

"Yes.", Nancy confirmed. "Mom says it's stupid and Dad suggested he should start doing a few chores to get the money but I guess that wasn't enough. Said anything about how he needed to beat Dustin's record or whatever. I swear he's driving me crazy." By now she was just shaking her head.

Steve couldn't help but smirk. "Did you tell your Mom?"

"He promised to pay me back.", Nancy shrugged. "Let's see how that goes. When I tell Mom, he just ends up grounded and I much rather prefer him taking a few dollars every now and then than having him in a shitty mood because he can't see his friends."

"You don't think that'll teach him a lesson?"

Nancy snorted. "Try teaching a thirteen-year-old a lesson. And then tell me how that worked out."

Jonathan was chuckling. 

Nancy sighed. "Also, I think he's helping Will out with the money. Or they split it up between all of them. It's not like he's sitting in the Arcade all by his own the whole day wasting my money."

The mentioning of Will got Jonathan a bit tensed up but Nancy smiled at him and soon he softened again. She was really good for him, wasn't she? That he and Nancy broke up might not have felt very good back then but it was definitely the right choice, especially while taking the recent turn of events into consideration. And now that things worked out pretty well for himself, he liked seeing Nancy and Jonathan being good together even more and was truly happy for them.

"So what about the meeting up thing? When's that going to happen?", Steve asked.

Nancy chuckled in amusement. "So you convinced him to do this?", she asked, half proud, half disbelieving.

"Yeah.", Steve nodded. "I think it could be fun. And he is… well, at least willing to try, I guess." He shrugged.

"Nancy continued to chuckle. "That's cute. Also, I want to hear the whole story sometime."

Steve furrowed his brows. The whole story? The whole story wasn't cute or anything and not really something to share with others. Or at least not in every detail. Maybe they should think about a version that didn't involve the both of them making out and Billy going down on him in the backyard of some store in the middle of the night after Steve found out that Billy's dad was an abusive prick. Neither of that was really something they could tell, was it?

"So, do you guys come over to my place then?", Steve tried a weak attempt to change the topic.

Nancy threw him a knowing gaze that left Steve a bit uncertain of what exactly it was, she looked so knowing about. "I think it would be good for both of you to leave that house, don't you think? It probably works best to meet at Jonathan's. At least Mrs. Byers won't ask any weird question and will be cool no matter with whom you show up there, you know?"

Steve thought about Mrs. Byers and couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Okay.", Steve said. "So, does today work?"

"Sure.", Jonathan agreed. "Just come over whenever you feel like it. Nancy is going to be there after school anyway."

"Right. Does that work for you?", Nancy asked.

'It's a date' Steve wanted to say. But he bit down on that one, probably because he could spot Billy now, leaning against a wall in a bit of a distance and looking at Steve. "I better ask him first, but I'm pretty sure that works.", Steve said instead.

"Great."

"See you later, guys.", Steve said. Nancy already noticed that they lost Steve's attention, so Steve didn't bother to announce his leaving anymore before he started walking towards Billy, without really having a plan yet.

Billy started moving before Steve got there, so instead of standing next to each other, they ended up walking slowly into the same direction, probably because that looked less like they were purposefully spending time together.

"What were you guys plotting?", Billy asked amused, his shoulder brushing against Steve's as they continued to walk.

"Are you free later? We thought about meeting at Jonathan's."

"Why not at your place?", Billy asked.

"I don't know. T'was Nancy's idea."

Billy nodded a bit dismissive. "I'm taking Max to the Arcade after school. I can pick you up then and we could go there together if you want to."

Steve looked at him, unsure if there was a hint of insecurity that resulted in him asking if they could go together. But Steve just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just come over when you're ready. We'll go together."

Billy exhaled and lost a bit of the tenseness.

Steve had no idea where exactly they were going but he didn't question it when Billy changed the direction of the guy's restroom. If anything, he might only have gotten excited.

There was only another guy just washing his hands so Billy headed towards one of the urinals while Steve kept standing in front of a mirror as if just to check his hair. It didn't take more than half a minute for the guy to find his exit and for Billy to pin Steve against a wall and kiss him.

"Damn, you smell an awful lot like peaches.", Steve teased.

"No, I don't! Shut up…", Billy grumbled. 

"Yeah, I'm just kidding." Steve chuckled. He cupped Billy's face with both hands and pulled him into another kiss before they both decided that the noise in front of the door and the chance for anyone to walk in and find them was too unsettling to continue with this.

"Better get going now. See you at lunch.", Billy purred into Steve's ear before breaking off the embrace. The then walked out of the door without turning around once more, leaving Steve a panting mess. 

Steve followed a few moments later and headed to class himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like those little changes in Billy's and Steve's behavior. They start having this mutual understanding and I really like writing this. :)
> 
> As always, I love reading your thoughts in the comments. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: Probably no update tomorrow. Maybe no update on Sunday either. We'll see. My trip home just got a bit messier, but I hope all goes as I planned.


	74. If you need time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class doesn't work out as Steve had planned it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

When Steve headed to class, he still was in a pretty good mood. There was still this tingling feeling on his lips and inside of his chest that Billy's left there with kissing him breathless in the bathroom as if they were the only people here and didn't need to care what anybody thought. But that definitely changed when Steve got inside and he noticed the concerned look on the other guy's faces and how distressed they were looking at their own notes and turning sheets in front of them around, erasing parts and furiously rewriting them. 

Steve took a quick gaze over on his neighbor's homework to make sure they had been doing the same thing he was. But he soon noticed that it wasn't about the kind of work they have been doing but rather about the amount because Steve certainly didn't care that much about the quality of his homework in the last couple of days. Steve would have used the excuse of the developing relationship with Billy as an excuse but he was pretty sure that he wouldn't have done anymore if that hadn't kept him occupied. At least he was still in a good enough mood not to worry too much about fucking this task up, even after his teacher looked at him a bit displeased while collecting this. At least he tried to compensate with participating in class a bit more and he thought that might do the trick until the teacher called him to his desk after class. Steve already knew what this was about, but he was still running his hand through his hair to calm his nerves when he walked up there, catching a few curious gazes from his classmates that were leaving.

"You know what I want to talk about?", the teacher asked with a condescending voice.

"My paper.", Steve said. He wanted to make it sound like a question but that didn't work out that well.

"You sure this is what you want to influence your grade?"

"I'm sorry, Sir.", Steve brought up. "The last week… I didn't spend as much time on it as I should have."

"It shows a lot and I didn't even read fully through it."

"I'm… Yeah, that… sorry.", Steve was shifting his weight from one foot to the other and wished he would be dismissed soon.

"You don't have to apologize to me. You do this for yourself, for your future, you know that?"

Steve just nodded mindlessly. Of course, he knew that, because that's what every teacher was saying. Steve just didn't buy it, because in what way did writing about history influence his future? That just made no sense whatsoever.

"I usually don't do that, but because this is supposed to have a big influence on your grade and you definitely need every help you can get, I'll allow you to work it over during the weekend and hand it in on Monday. But if you come back with the same paper, I can't help you. You'll have to deal with the consequences then, Mr. Harrington."

"Thank you so much. No, I'll definitely work on that. Thanks.", Steve took his paper from his teacher.

"Just show that you really want to improve your grades. I don't want to be giving bad marks to anyone but it isn't fair for the other students if they work on their paper for hours and they still get the same grades as all the other's, okay?"

"I understand.", Steve said. "I will work on that for sure." He nodded.

Finally, the teacher put on a smile. "Very good. You may leave now, Mr. Harrington."

After he got out of the door, Steve was sighing. He cringed when he read the first paragraphs because he definitely did a terrible job there. He didn't really think he deserved to work on that again, especially considering that there was another task waiting for him, that he didn't spend nearly enough attention on. But he was still glad for every chance he got and he wouldn't waste it.

Later at lunch, Steve wasn't as early as he usually was. He still was a bit lost in thought, trying to figure out how to schedule his school work in a way that worked out and allowed him to get all of the important things to a good enough level.

So when he got into the cafeteria, he almost didn't notice that not only Nancy and Jonathan but also Billy, were sitting on a different table and not the one they were usually sitting. This one allowed them to sit on opposite sides but it was also placed pretty much at the edge of the big room so there was basically no chance anyone could eavesdrop on their conversation. The seat next to Billy was free and Steve put on a smile when he noticed that he was actually talking with Nancy and Jonathan, even if Jonathan wasn't saying much.

When Steve sat down next to him, nodding towards Nancy and Jonathan, he let his shoulder brush against Billy's and the familiar warmth certainly felt good.

"Hey.", he said, looking over.

"Hey.", Billy bit down on a smile. "How was class?"

Steve sighed. "Not that good.", he said. "I fucked up on a history paper. Gotta rewrite it over the weekend."

"Isn't there an essay in English, too?", Billy frowned.

"Yeah. It's due to tomorrow."

"How's that going?"

"I have to finish it tonight.", Steve explained.

"Oh, uh… So, if you need time to work on that… You know? Like tonight or over the weekend… I mean, I could just…", Billy was mumbling, obviously offering Steve some time off, what wasn't very appealing to him.

"No!", Steve immediately blurted out, even before Billy could finish this proposal.

There was an amused sounding snorting sound that made both Steve and Billy turn their heads to meet Jonathan, who now was blushing a lot, confronted with the unwanted attention. Steve could very well notice that both him and Nancy were staring at them, probably following along with this conversation and watching him and Billy eagerly. 

Steve raised a brow. "What?", he asked, slightly annoyed but mostly curious.

"I can't help it.", Nancy defended them. "This is still super weird, but I would be lying if I said that the two of you aren't adorable together." She grinned shamelessly.

Steve blushed as he could hear Billy grunt. "That's some fucked up shit, Wheeler.", Billy commented on that.

Nancy chuckled. "Did Steve already tell you that we wanted to meet up at Jonathan's later?", Nancy then tried a weak attempt on at least slightly changing the subject.

"Yeah?", Billy sounded very careful with that answer.

"And?"

"Sure you can handle that? Because if you keep looking at us like this is some weird ass art exhibit or something, I might already have some other plans.", Billy said sarcastically.

Steve couldn't help but laugh and he allowed his knee to move a bit to the side so it was brushing against Billy's that felt hot and firm at the touch.

"I…", Nancy looked like she wanted to start an argument but then she just sighed and nodded. "No promises, but I'll do my best. We could order a pizza later or something."

"Sounds good to me. What do you say?", Billy turned around and looked at Steve.

Steve smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a plan.", he agreed.

Billy then yawned and stretched himself while releasing a groaning sound that made Steve feel a bit weird and made him crave Billy's touches even more. But he didn't have to wait long because Billy used that stretching to guide his hand to the small of Steve's back. And since Steve's sweater wasn't that long, Billy's hot fingers soon found a bit of skin and danced over it, until Steve felt shivers all the way through his body. With both of their backs heading towards the wall, this bit of touching wasn't really a risk but Steve was still left in awe when Billy started to touch him right here where half of the school was sitting around.

But after a while, Billy sighed as he pulled his hand away. "I'll head outside now. Have a smoke. This already looks hella suspicious.", he shook his head in disbelief before looking at Steve. "That okay?"

"Yeah.", Steve immediately said, nodding his head in a tiny movement. "Do we meet later? I mean, in the parking lot before you head off to pick up Max."

Billy smiled. "Yeah. Sure."

Steve couldn't help but return the smile. And then, to his annoyance, he had to watch Billy getting up and felt the warmth of his leg being removed from Steve. He also couldn't really change anything about longingly looking after him.

"So how bad is it?", Nancy asked as soon as Billy was out of earshot.

Steve turned to her with a frown. "Bad? What do you mean?"

Nancy just looked back at him with a knowing smile. "You love him?"

Steve returned her gaze for a moment, then he looked over to see Billy looking back at him before leaving through the door before he looked back at her again. He just nodded without thinking about it. "Yeah, I do.", he sighed.

Nancy reached over and put a cold and soft hand on top of his. "I think this is good. You both look better. Like this is good for both of you.", she said.

"Yeah.", Steve agreed. "I know, it's probably weird, but I…"

"Don't worry about what we might think. I'm just happy as long as you are happy.", Nancy explained. 

Steve smiled. "Thank you, Nance."

"You're welcome. But really, I'm looking forward to this afternoon. It's going to be fun."

"Yes. I think he's a bit more comfortable around the two of you know. Hanging out altogether will probably make this a lot easier."

"I think so, too." Nancy nodded. "Also, I'm dying to see you all cute together.", she admitted.

"Nancy!", Steve complained, a disbelieving grin on her face.

"What?", she laughed. "I promise to not make this awkward, okay?"

"I don't think he's one for being like that in front of others.", Steve wondered.

"But you are.", Nancy argued.

Steve frowned. "I… damn, I probably am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nancy is definitely shipping these to a lot haha. Also, I like how much the interactions between her and Billy have already changed. Their private talk definitely helped and hanging out on their kind of double date certainly will have its effects as well.
> 
> As always, I love hearing your thoughts in the comments. <3
> 
> I can't believe how good writing today worked out. I definitely thought I would be busier and wouldn't manage to upload today, but there I am. Only a little late. But bad news: I probably won't manage to upload on Tuesday, because of spontaneous plans. A friend from the USA is visiting for the first time and she asked me to spent the day in Berlin with her. So I'll try to work on this chapter and my other story on the train but the chance is high, I'll be missing that day, too. Just know that I still really enjoy writing this story and I really enjoy writing it daily and uploading daily. So I'll hope that I'll be back on my schedule, soon. Thank you so much for being that understanding and still reading my story. I really appreciate every single reader and you guys make this whole project like so much more fun! <3


	75. Getting all nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a bit nervous, as the day continues further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve sighed. "No, but in all seriousness, just keep it chill today, okay?" He was looking at both Nancy and Jonathan with slightly widened eyes to make sure they understood what he was requesting here.

But Nancy was still chuckling, definitely not taking him seriously. "Who would have thought that. Steve Harrington getting all nervous before a date.", she mocked.

Steve snorted. "I'm not nervous!", he defended himself, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, you are!", Nancy argued. "Also, let's be fair, he doesn't look like the kind of guy that's going to freak out because of a personal question or whatever."

"Well, no of course not…" Steve sunk a bit down in his chair. 

"You already thought he would freak out yesterday and then he stayed super calm and was pretty much okay with us knowing.", Nancy continued with her argumentation.

"I wouldn't call it calm."

"But he wasn't angry either."

"No, he wasn't.", Steve admitted. "Okay, fine, Jesus! Maybe I'm nervous… So please can you not make a big deal of anything today? Because it really means a lot to me."

Nancy tilted her head and then she nodded while smiling compassionately. "Don't worry, okay? We'll just hang out together, talk a bit. It won't be any different than sitting here. Just that there won't be any other people that could look at the two of you in the wrong way.", she explained slowly.

Steve swallowed but hearing that description actually calmed him down a bit. "Yeah, that sounds good, actually.", he agreed.

"See?", Nancy's smile grew a bit wider.

"I still think you're too excited for this.", Steve mumbled under his breath.

"Well not as excited as you are.", Nancy grinned.

As if to look for moral support, Steve turned his gaze to Jonathan, who was watching the discourse between them in what appeared to be sheer amusement. Steve just groaned as he noticed that Jonathan wasn't really looking as if he would take his side or call Nancy back or anything actually. To be honest, he probably never did look like that so that was that.

"And you're fine with all of us coming over?", Steve asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure.", Jonathan nodded.

"What do you even mean with all of us? It's going to be literally four people.", Nancy rolled her eyes.

"It's not a big house!"

"Don't worry. It won't get too crowded.", Jonathan said while shaking his head. 

Steve sighed and leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms, the fingers of his right hand mindlessly rubbing the flesh and skin of his left upper arm as if thereby he could somehow be getting the stress out of him. He was very well aware of how annoying he was getting just about now but the whole situation gave him a bit of anxiety. And it wasn't really just the fact that this was one of their first half-way proper dates, apart from getting breakfast together that one time. Steve wouldn't admit to that in front of Nancy and Jonathan, but it was much rather the fact that Billy wasn't here and Steve thereby was missing the calming effect of that warm body next to him, of knowing Billy was there. He really wanted today to be good, for things to be really good for Billy, because that meant a lot. To Steve. To their whole relationship.

Nancy probably got the hang of that in that moment and noticed that this wasn't the best time to discuss Steve's and Billy's relationship or the upcoming plans with him, so she started talking to Jonathan about school or some other trivial topic, thereby creating some background noise, Steve was really thankful for. 

He put his elbows on the desk and balanced his head in his hands, trying to distract himself from worrying too much. Billy had looked kind of calm and actually willing to do this thing, so Steve wasn't doing anyone, including himself, a favor with overthinking this. Literally, all he could do with that was making things worse. 

Luckily, his worries got soon interrupted by the school bell that made him jump up and head to his next classes. That was a good thing because at least he could pretend on focussing his attention elsewhere and school gave him plenty of opportunities to do so.

It took Steve almost until the school day was finally over until his anxiety slowly shifted for more of a positive excitement, mainly because now he wouldn't be left alone with his thoughts for that much longer. He strolled out of the school building and noticed, even from a distance, that Billy was casually leaning against Steve's car, a cigarette dangling in his mouth and a content expression on his face. Steve could feel himself getting more relieved by that.

"Hey, pretty boy.", Billy said with a smirk once he noticed Steve. "Why the long face?" Of course, Steve couldn't hide the fact that he was stressed out.

Steve rolled his eyes, but there was still a smile crawling up, just like every time Billy called him a pretty boy. "Don't know. Might be a bit nervous.", he admitted.

"Because of this Wheeler-Byers-thing?", Billy asked.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, but don't mind me, it's just me being stupid, that's all.", he mumbled.

"Why are you nervous?", Billy asked. He was looking Steve directly into the eyes, making it impossible for the other one to look away.

"I don't know… If it gets really weird then we won't do this anymore or it could get really awkward or… I don't know…"

"Is this because of me?", Billy asked with a frown, half sympathetic half self-conscious. 

"Maybe a little.", Steve admitted.

"You scared, I'll embarrass you in front of your friends?", Billy asked with a smirk. "Share all of your dirty little secrets? Don't worry 'bout it. I'm sure Wheeler already knows half of them.", Billy grinned shamelessly. 

"Well, she knows none of yours so you better be careful.", Steve warned with a grin on his face himself. He didn't really analyze what Billy was doing but he was feeling the effect in himself because talking like that made him feel better immediately. 

"Isn't that what this whole meeting is about?", Billy asked jokingly. "An orgy?"

Steve snorted. "Yeah, sure, that's what this is all about.", he laughed.

"Hey, maybe you're just not in on it yet and Nancy already gave me a heads-up yesterday."

"If this is you trying to get me to be less nervous, you kind of suck at it.", Steve rolled his eyes. It wasn't really true though. Steve was getting less and less nervous with every moment he was standing there with Billy. He leaned against his car next to the other boy what brought him into a position in which he could see the other students heading for their cars. Damn, he really wished they were alone just now.

"That idea gets you nervous? You have nothing to worry about in that department. And believe me, I would know.", Billy still smirked. "Actually looking forward to a taste of your bedroom game myself." Billy shifted his weight to the side a bit until his shoulder was brushing against Steve's.

Steve closed his eyes as Billy got a bit closer, thinking about all the things they could be doing if they really were on their own right now. "I think for that you'll have to wait till later tonight.", Steve decided.

"Nice try, pretty boy. We both know, you gotta work on your school stuff, then."

Steve was pouting. "But you'll still be over, right?"

"To make sure you keep your attention in your books? Won't miss that.", Billy grinned. 

"And how do you intend on doing that?", Steve asked curiously.

Billy put a hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezed as he leaned in and brought his face closer to the other one's ear. "There is nothing like offering a good reward, don't you think?", he purred.

Steve couldn't help but blush as Billy brought himself in the right distance again. "So, what do you think? Let's get going. I'll be there at your place in like twenty minutes or something."

"Okay.", Steve nodded. "That's a plan." He crossed his arms again.

"Stop worrying.", Billy ordered. "I promise to be on my best behavior. No orgies. No weird stuff." With that, he winked at Steve once more before walking off and getting to his car. Steve broke off the crossing of his arms and ran a hand through his hair instead, releasing a sigh. Yeah, that was good. He was feeling a bit better now. Definitely better with Billy around. It was going to be fun and there was no reason to stress about it, beforehand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it interesting how different the attempts of those characters are, as far as it comes to calming Steve down. Nancy tries to be mostly serious, explaining why Steve doesn't need to worry, while Billy is working getting Steve distracted or brightening up his mood in general.
> 
> As always, I love hearing your thoughts in the comments! <3
> 
> Probably no update tomorrow or a very late one, once I'm back home again. But I'll be back with the daily updates on Wednesday! :)


	76. Just relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy has yet another idea of how to help Steve unwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

On his drive back home, Steve wasn't really relaxed. He was shifting in his seat and had troubles to keep a certain pace, always either rushing or dragging. He changed the positions of his hands a lot, too. At first, he was clawing the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He then ran his right hand through his hair, only steering with one hand. He turned on the car radio and shifted channels and adjusted the volume until he turned it off again, releasing a sigh. Wrong music. Didn't help much. Were they going to listen to music at Jonathan's place? Steve knew that Jonathan loved music and had quite a big collection on his own because Nancy had talked about this. But he probably didn't listen to the same kind of music Billy did and Steve knew how picky Billy was with that topic.

Wow, that direction of thought didn't help him with his nerves but he definitely wouldn't turn the music back on. He was glad, that he would reach his home soon. His right hand was in his hair again, pulling and pushing strands back until Steve was pretty sure he had it all fucked up when he stopped the car in his driveway. He still looked in the driving mirror once, to confirm his suspicion. Of course. That needed some work and he better get going before Billy arrived here.

A few moments later, Steve was standing in front of the mirror, studying his own jumpy reflection. No wonders, Billy immediately noticed that something was wrong with him. Steve could see that he was a bit blushed and his gaze was shifting a bit because he had a hard time focussing on a certain thing right now. There just was a lot going on on his mind. He was imagining worst-case scenarios non-stop since he'd been sitting at lunch and Billy left. Now at the very least, he could fix his appearance at least a little bit.

Steve started splashing cold water on his face. Fixing his hair took the longest but Steve was glad, he had something do with his hands apart from turning them into fists and forcing the nails int his palms. In the end, he even went on and changed the shirt he had been wearing the whole day, deciding for his green sweater. He was facing himself in the mirror again, still looking a bit to riled up for his liking. A soft knock on the door downstairs had him jerk and rush to open up, glad that he didn't need to be alone for any longer.

When Steve opened the door, he managed to have a smile on his face, that grew a little wider as he saw Billy standing there, looking all gorgeous in the afternoon sunlight that just hit him perfectly.

Billy licked his bottom lip and looked at Steve all curiously. "You changed?", he asked.

"Uh…", Steve was looking down on himself. "Yeah, I guess, I did." He blushed.

Billy smirked. "Still nervous, huh?" 

Instead of an answer, Steve had just let out an uncertain groan.

To Steve's surprise, Billy was taking a few steps towards Steve, until Steve had to walk back a bit to make room for him and they were standing in the hallway.

"Don't worry. It's going to be just me and you again in no time. I promise it's going to be fine, okay?"

Steve just looked into those blue eyes and couldn't do anything but nod. "I… yeah, you're probably right?"

"Probably?", Billy asked while slightly tilting his head to the side.

"Hopefully?", Steve tried a second attempt.

Billy just snorted and shook his head slowly. He then threw a gaze over his shoulder through the open door outside. "They're not waiting for us, are they?", he asked.

Steve furrowed his brows. "Nancy said, we should just come over when we're ready.", he said.

Billy licked his lips again. "Perfect.", he nodded. Next thing he kicked the door shut behind him, before facing Steve again. "Because I think, what you desperately need is someone helping you unwind a little. What do you think, baby?" He winked at Steve.

Steve made another step back until his back hit the wall behind him. "I… what?"

Billy approached him slowly but steadily, not once allowing his gaze to drift to the side.

"Don't you worry, pretty boy. Just relax. Can you do that?", he purred as he arrived just in front of Steve.

Steve inhaled sharply as Billy leaned in and kissed his neck. He could feel his heartbeat going faster and a serious of shivers running through his whole body. "Billy…", he mumbled, clenching onto the other boy to keep standing upright.

"Shh. I got you." Billy leaned back a little to look at Steve as he cupped his face with both hands. "Look at you. All pretty, just for me." He let his thumbs run over the soft skin on the side of Steve's face. 

As Steve was looking at Billy, all big brown eyed like a doe hit by headlights, all his worries were buried in the back of his head, because how could he think about anything really with Billy so close to him?

And now Billy leaned in to plant his lips only oh so softly on Steve's until it was Steve who pushed forward more eagerly, needy for more contact. Billy grinned into the kiss and allowed Steve to deepen.

Suddenly Steve jerked when he felt a firm touch on his already half-hard dick. Billy just chuckled as he saw Steve's momentarily scandalized expression, not even thinking about pulling his hand back. Instead, his touches got more demanding and Steve's expression was crumbling down and he was releasing a moan as Billy's strokes got a bit firmer through the fabric of Steve's jeans.

As Billy was kissing Steve again, thereby muting a few of the moans he would be otherwise released, Steve was bucking into Billy's hand. He couldn't believe this was happening but he sure as hell wouldn't complain.

When Billy broke off the kiss and pulled his hand away, Steve let out a whine and stumbled forward to get more contact. Only the firm grip of Billy's hands on his shoulders, forcing Steve back against the wall, kept him in place. "Hey hey.", Billy warned with a smirk. "Told you, I was going to take care of you. Be a good boy now and I'm going to make you feel really nice, okay?"

Steve nodded and looked at Billy with big eyes. "Please."

Billy grinned as he, to Steve's surprise, lowered himself until he was down on his knees in front of Steve, his hands on the button of Steve's pants, fastly fumbling it open and pulling everything down to Steve's knees, freeing his dick.

Steve hissed as soon as he felt the touch of Billy's hands grabbing him and then his hot breath hitting Steve's sensitive skin. As soon as Billy closed his lips around the tip of Steve's dick, the other boy couldn't help but put his hands on Billy's had. It wasn't a forceful touch. He just needed to be doing something with his hand and feeling close to Billy. Or closer. He was caressing or simply holding onto Billy as he was looking down and not daring to let his gaze drift away when there was Billy, looking oh so goddamn beautiful with his lips stretched around Steve like it was the best thing and Billy enjoyed this even more than Steve did. And damn did his mouth feel good. It was so hot and wet and the way he was taking Steve that deep from the very beginning just made Steve feel like he was flying or dreaming because how could something real feel that way?

Also, Steve noticed that Billy wasn't teasing and he wasn't trying to elongate this. Of course, it didn't seem like he was rushing either, but he got Steve pretty riled up pretty damn fast, his hands now clenching into Billy's hair and his head thrown back. "Ah! Billy… fuck!" Billy swallowed around Steve as he came down his throat and Steve was barely able to keep standing up. He returned his gaze to Billy, just as he pulled off with a 'pop' sound, wiping off saliva from his chin.

Steve was still panting as Billy stood up with a satisfied grin on his face. "Now you're feeling better, right?", he leaned in and kissed Steve, using one hand to push this one strand of hair back that had gotten messed up in the meantime. Steve hugged his arms around Billy's neck to deepen this a little. Also, he wanted to show Billy that he was feeling better. He didn't want Billy worrying about him.

"I love you, you know?", Steve mumbled, his head leaning against Billy's.

"You say that to every guy that gives you head?", Billy said jokingly.

"So far.", Steve grinned.

Billy started to chuckle. "I love you, too. Come on, let's go now." With that, he made a step back, as if he wanted to head for the door.

Steve looked at him a bit irritated. "You don't want me to…?" He was looking at the bulge that was showing on Billy's oh so tight jeans. They weren't leaving anything up to the imagination.

"Later.", Billy decided. "If we start with that now, we'll never leave the house."

The promise of what was implied by that caused Steve to shiver. "Okay.", he agreed, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Now get properly dressed, you perv.", Billy mocked. "Can't take you anywhere like that, can I?"

Steve rolled his eyes without losing the smirk on his face as he pulled up his pants and made sure there weren't any suspicious stains that could be giving anything away.

"Looks good.", Billy said as he noticed that Steve was checking. "Ready to leave."

"Yeah, I'm ready.", Steve said.

He walked up to Billy and both of them left Steve's house to get into the Camaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a bit of unplanned smut. I guess I just couldn't have Steve be all fidgety for any longer so Billy had to do something about it lmao
> 
> As always, comments keep me going! <3
> 
> For anyone interested in my Berlin adventures yesterday or why there was no update yesterday, I wrote a Tumblr-post about it. [Click here](https://confettibites.tumblr.com/post/169783068811/confettibites-vs-doors-or-why-art-is-painful)


	77. Not so bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve arrive at Jonathan's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Billy was driving, of course, so Steve was sitting down in the passenger seat of the Camaro. The music was a little too loud for his liking at first, but Billy turned the volume down even before he left Steve's driveway and without Steve needing to say anything on that behalf. He also didn't drive as fast or reckless as he usually did and Steve couldn't help but think that this was because of him. 

He used the mirror to check his reflection as Billy was finding his way.

"You know where his house is, do you?", Steve asked.

"Yeah, I do.", Billy said. "What are you doing there?" He looked over at Steve who was now frowning and trying to wipe off the bit of sweat on his forehead. 

Hopefully, that new blush would disappear soon. "Nothing.", he lied, leaning back in his car. There wasn't anything he could do about this anyway and if that little interaction in the hallway had any effect on Steve, it certainly had managed to calm his nerves and relax him a little, even if he was still eager to return the favor. If Billy would really insist on him working on his school stuff at first, damn, this was going to be a long night.

"You're not nervous.", Steve concluded.

"Should I be?", Billy looked over at him once again.

"No.", Steve said. 

One of Billy's hands was resting on the gear knob. Steve reached over and placed his hand on top of Billy's. Before Steve could entangle their fingers, Billy had turned his hand around and held Steve's hand tightly, carefully pulling it over and positioning both of their hands on his own thigh. 

"I'm… I mean, I'm supposed to pick up Max around 6 and get her home then. A few hours of being questioned and threatened by your ex won't kill me.", Billy said jokingly.

Steve smirked. "I would like to see Nancy trying to threaten you, to be honest.", he laughed.

Billy held Steve's hand down a little firmer and was letting his fingertips wander over the sensitive skin of Steve's palm, leaving a ticklish feeling behind.

"She mentioned that she wants to hear our story."

Billy started chuckling. "Our story?", he sounded amused. "I suppose you want to adjust the truth a little bit on that one, right?"

"I mean… When she asked for that, she probably had something cute in mind."

"You don't think me going down on you in the middle of the night is cute?", Billy let his voice sound a little hurt but Steve could tell that he was still amused.

"I like that story.", Steve said with a smirk. "Just, maybe we say that we just kissed that night? You know, act like things developed just a little slower."

"Keep out the part with my dad.", Billy added. 

"Right.", Steve agreed. "So you're okay with that?"

"These are your friends. Tell them what you think is right. I will back you up on that or whatever.", Billy nodded.

"I just… It's not because I'm ashamed of what happened or you or anything. You know that, right?"

"No, I get it. They don't have to know everything." Billy stopped caressing Steve's hand and instead just entangled their fingers again.

When Steve turned his attention back on the street, he was almost surprised by how close they already were to Jonathan's place.

They were already driving down this lane through the woods that always freaked Steve out a little and he preferred not thinking too closely about how those kids always rode their bikes through here because barely a car was passing by and in the darkness this place was just really creepy. But driving here by day and with Billy, this place wasn't upsetting Steve that much and it didn't take them much longer until Billy parked his car next to Jonathan's and looked over at Steve once more. 

Steve squeezed Billy's hand just a little tighter before they let go and got out of the car. While walking towards the front door, Steve could feel his own heart pounding and as he looked over at Billy who was walking with just a little bit of distance, Steve asked himself if he was feeling the same or if he was as chill as he appeared to be. 

Billy then was the one that knocked at the door, not without looking at Steve and smiled at him encouragingly. They both returned their gazes to the door once they heard steps from the inside.

A moment later, Joyce Byers opened the door, a smile on her face as she looked at both boys curiously. Steve couldn't help it and allowed the corners of his mouth to rise up into a half-smile. He had seen Joyce Byers so often in a stressful situation that seeing her in a good mood was lifting his own. He didn't know what she was thinking about him arriving here with Billy or if Nancy and Jonathan had given her a heads up, but there was not even the hint of judgment in her eyes and Steve lost a lot of the tenseness he had just felt before. 

"Hey boys.", she stepped aside and let both of them step in. "You know the way, right?"

Steve nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. Byers."

"Joyce.", she said. 

Steve noticed that she was looking at Billy as if she couldn't really determine who he was.

"This is Billy. Hargrove.", Steve introduced him.

"Oh, Max's brother, right?"

Steve expected Billy to explain how they weren't really siblings but looking over at Billy he could just see the boy smiling at Joyce. "Yeah, that's me."

"Nice to meet you." 

Steve had noticed one thing about Mrs. Byers pretty early that made her different than most of the other parents he knew. She always looked like she really meant what she was saying, whether it was good or bad. She wasn't playing any games or trying to withhold anything. He really liked that about her.

"Yeah.", Billy nodded. "That's a nice house."

Joyce Byers smile grew a bit wider and Steve just grew a little jealous at witnessing his boyfriend almost flirting and looking at Mrs. Byers with that kind of smile. Without thinking about it, he grabbed Billy by the wrist and pulled him over in the direction of Jonathan's room. Billy immediately followed, walking close to Steve and his shoulder brushing against Steve's.

"Something's wrong?", Billy asked, leaning close to Steve when they arrived in front of the door.

"No.", Steve shook his head. He knew that his acting stupid and didn't want to go further into this. Instead, he knocked at the door and a moment later, Nancy pulled it open and let both of them inside.

"Oh, I didn't even hear you arrive here.", Nancy said with a bit of surprise as she closed the door behind them. 

Steve's nodded while he was watching Billy, turning around and studying this room. Steve could see his mouth twitch a little as he took a few steps closer to Jonathan's record player and that his eyes got a bit bigger when he saw those movie posters. Steve had already seen all of this but watching Billy was still exciting for him. Jonathan was just sitting on the side of the bed where he had probably just sat with Nancy a moment before. Steve couldn't help but think that this was a little bit weird. This was… Like, what they were supposed to do here?

After Billy had looked around, he now faced Steve with big eyes, as if he was waiting for Steve to say something. Even Nancy was still standing in front of the door as if she was waiting for anyone to do something and break through this awkward silence.

Steve cleared his throat. "Well… I'm glad this isn't awkward.", he mumbled jokingly. 

Jonathan started laughing, even if he tried to bite down on that as soon as all the other three were looking him. 

Nancy rolled her eyes but Steve could see that she was smirking, too.

"I'm going to put some music on.", Jonathan decided. 

Steve lost a bit of the tenseness of his body as Jonathan stood up and walked over to his record player. Without saying a word, Billy went along and Steve raised a brow as he could see Jonathan showing him a few records, getting all different reactions from Billy, from a snort to nodding in agreement.

"See?", Nancy put a hand on Steve's upper arm. "Not so bad, right?"

"It's been five minutes, Nancy. Endless possibilities to fuck things up.", Steve pointed out.

Nancy chuckled. "Let's just sit down. The bed is too small anyway.", Nancy said. Steve frowned but as Nancy sat down right there on the floor, leaning against the bed behind her, Steve did the same, sitting cross-legged and looking over at Billy and Jonathan again. Billy was just now looking at Steve over his shoulder, winking as he noticed that Steve was looking at him.

Meanwhile, Jonathan was pulling out a record and carefully placed it on the turntable, adjusting the volume so the music wasn't more than a nice background noise when it started. Steve actually liked the song and judging from the expression on Billy's face he didn't hate it either. 

Billy walked over to Nancy and Steve before Jonathan did, just casually dropping onto the ground next to Steve, so their thighs were touching. Steve wasn't sure if Billy was searching for comfort or trying to comfort him but he didn't mind it either way and was glad for him being here.

Jonathan followed soon after, sitting down somewhat in between Nancy and Billy, thereby creating a circle. He was sitting close to here but not nearly as close as Steve and Billy were sitting.

"So…", Nancy bit her lip and looked at Steve with big, blue eyes. "You gotta at least tell how and when this started. I mean, I saw you sneaking around and acting weird for about a week, but I basically don't know anything."

Steve swallowed and looked over at Billy, almost expecting to see a bit of annoyance in his expression. But all he saw was Billy's curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, it's a little bit awkward, when you have basically four people trying to not make it awkward lmao. I'm already curious how all of this is going to play out. :D 
> 
> As always, I love hearing all your thoughts on this story in the comments <3


	78. Our story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy get questioned by Nancy, and Steve is thinking about a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve felt his mouth getting dry because right now there were too many eyes on him, too many people expecting him to say something. And all of that, while he didn't even have the slightest idea of what he wanted to say. He pretty much only knew what he shouldn't be saying and Billy getting down on him pretty much immediately and before they talked about anything beforehand was definitely on that list. It was their story, wasn't it?

The silence grew incredibly loud. Steve could hear the ticking sound of the clock in the hallway, he could hear birds outside and he could hear every single breath that was taken in this room. God, why were they all so loud? How was he supposed to focus?

"I…", Steve hesitated. He had a hard time keeping his gaze on one thing or even sitting without shifting and moving all the time. And of course, he was fidgeting again. Just looking at Billy didn't feel like it was the appropriate thing, so his eyes were dancing around in the room, looking for a fixed point to stay without succeeding with that. "I mean there really isn't that much to it.", he blurted out. 

Nancy snorted and she visibly rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Steve!", Nancy said disbelievingly. Steve looked at her, his brows furrowed and his ears fiery red because there was a blush creeping up on him. "I know for a fact that you hated each other's guts for months before, so what happened?" Nancy still looked at him compassionately and understanding what didn't make it easier. Because if she had looked annoyed, Steve would be able to just not answer. With this, he felt like he owed an explanation. Just say anything, don't make this get weirder.

As if to look for help, Steve looked over at Billy now. He wasn't really sure what that expression on his face meant. Sure, he still looked overall amused by this, what was good. Steve was okay, as long as he was the only one feeling uncomfortable, even if he hated the fact that right now, everyone was staring at him again, waiting for him to give an answer. Steve just wanted to reach over, let his fingers brush over Billy's hand but how could he with so many eyes watching him?

Steve turned his gaze to the ground in front of him. This was good. He could keep his eyes there, this wasn't too hard. "Uh… well, yeah… It's been pretty much exactly how things like this tend to start.", Steve was humming and hawing. "You know?" With this question, Steve looked up and met Nancy's eyes.

Of course, she didn't make it seem like this was an adequate answer. Instead, Nancy raised a brow and looked at Steve in disbelief. "Why don't you just tell what happened?"

Billy started to chuckle. He sounded so warm doing that, that Steve turned around to him and swallowed as Billy put an arm around Steve's shoulder, that felt even warmer than his voice had. Steve couldn't help but lean into the touch while Billy was looking at Nancy now. "You already know about this cat story, right?"

Nancy nodded firmly. "The one last week, right? Steve finds a cat, rescues it and takes it to Mrs. Henderson?"

"Yeah, that one.", Billy confirmed. There was still amusement in his voice.

Nancy nodded again as if to confirm that she'd heard enough of this story and there was no need to repeat all of it.

Billy cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, Steve found the cat in my backyard. I came along, taking it to its new home.", he said. "And yeah… well, somehow we ended up making out that night and that was that."

Steve almost choked a bit at that one as Billy just shrugged. That was the story they agreed on in the car. Close enough to the truth without making them appear too desperate or anything. Steve still tensed up as he watched Nancy's and Jonathan's reaction. Even if it wasn't the utter truth it exposed part of their relationship Steve wasn't so sure he even wanted to share with anyone. Because other people knowing not only meant danger but it also felt like they took parts of something that was just his and Billy's before. But Billy moved his hand on Steve's back a little. He had probably noticed that Steve had tensed up a little and now he caressed his back carefully to get him to feel better. Steve wasn't sure if that was really helping right now but it still felt good.

He just brought his attention back to the others when he heard Nancy chuckling. "What? Just like that?", she asked curiously. "Like neither of you planned this was going to happen?"

Billy laughed. "Well, it was a really weird night, to begin with.", he said with a smirk. But then he turned his head to look at Steve instead who had his eyes glued to Billy's lips. Billy's smile grew a bit wider. "Can't say I haven't been thinking about this, though.", he admitted.

Steve bit his bottom lip, trying to casually place his hand on Billy's knee that was already next to him anyways. He just needed to be touching him right now.

Nancy still looked super interested and Steve knew immediately that she noticed his hand on Billy's leg, even if she didn't comment on that.

"So…" She was looking at Billy again. "Did you have a boyfriend before or is this like… new for you, too?", she asked.

Steve choked. He looked at Nancy all scandalized because, damn, that definitely wasn't keeping things low and casual. This was pretty much the exact opposite of low and casual! 

Nancy even looked a bit apologetic and leaned back slightly defensive once she noticed Steve, but, of course, she didn't take the question back.

Even if Steve didn't expect him to, Billy looked at her and answered this nosy question. "I… yeah, I guess, I had.", he said carefully. 

Steve knew enough about Billy to know that talking about his past didn't come easily to him. Steve didn't want Nancy to ask him stuff that made him uncomfortable and if that wouldn't have made the moment even weirder, Steve would have called her out on that. But judging from the expression on Nancy's face, she noticed the different tone of Billy's voice as well. That was a good thing, Steve supposed. Nancy was really good at reading people, even though she was way too nosy with other people's business. Steve held Billy's knee a bit firmer, just to make himself known and show Billy that he was right here.

"Well…", Nancy turned her gaze to Steve again. "You had no idea, right? That you liked guys, too?"

Now that was an uncomfortable change of subject if Steve had ever witnessed one. He felt himself blushing again, even if he was almost glad that Nancy was focussing his attention on him now. 

"I… not really.", Steve admitted. What was he supposed to say? That the girls from Hawkins High School weren't the only ones to admire Billy's butt in those tight pants he was wearing? That showering together had gotten really weird really fast because Steve couldn't pretend that he didn't find Billy really attractive and neither could his body? Even before Billy, this wasn't really true. Even if Steve had never acted out on that, he definitely had thought a few guys, mostly from different basketball teams from other schools, were attractive. There was never kissing or going further until Billy, but once you jerk off to the image of a guy in your head, you start getting the idea that you might not only like girls, even if Steve hadn't really figured this out completely until recently. And he sure as hell never thought anything would happen on that behalf. Until that weird night in which he found the cat and Billy.

Nancy smiled. "I'm sorry, but that's just so interesting. I mean, I was really convinced that the two of you were just having this huge fight or whatever, but I guess, I just got the wrong idea."

"Wouldn't say wrong.", Steve mumbled as he felt Billy was tensing up a little.

"Yeah.", Billy agreed. "This better be at least halfway convincing because…In a town like this, it would just mean trouble."

"You think?", Nancy widened her eyes a bit.

Billy snorted. "You know anyone else in this town, like… openly doing this?"

"No.", Nancy said. "But maybe it's just because there aren't any others, you know?"

Billy shook his head, a bit amused by this. "Oh, believe me, there are enough.", he said. Steve wasn't so sure what to do with this statement and he hated that it was enough to get himself getting a bit jealous. "It's just dangerous. I know guys who were kicked out of school and stuff like that. And whose parents disinherited them.", Billy explained.

Steve swallowed. He asked himself if those were guys with whom Billy had been really close with. Friends? Lovers? Was he talking about himself in some degree? It was easy to ignore the consequences of openly dating a guy as long as you weren't doing it. And it was easy not to be afraid of anything as long as it was just him and Billy and they could shut the door on the outside world. Imagining how many guys in his position have been through hell just because they haven't been careful enough or they didn't think about the risk was pretty scary.

"That sounds bad.", Nancy was talking quieter now, almost apologetic as if she was regretting getting on that subject.

"It's fine.", Billy just said. "It's a little bit different in bigger cities."

Steve nodded at this, even if he was just following along everything Billy said. This was his experience now and not Steve's.

"So that's your plan?", Nancy asked. "Leaving Hawkins for good then?"

"Nancy!", Steve complained, turning around her.

"What?", she had to smirk as she saw Steve's upset expression.

Steve shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know… Maybe give us more than a week before planning out the future?! So, could we please delay this question?"

Steve noticed that not only Billy was chuckling at this little fight but also Jonathan, who was putting a hand on Nancy's shoulder now as if trying to hold her back. He would need a lot more for that, Steve couldn't help but think.

"Do your parents know?", Jonathan then asked. Steve was pretty sure he was just trying to change the subject with that a little bit. Jonathan disliked those tense and awkward conversations pretty much exactly like Steve did. How was he supposed to know that talking about parents wasn't a good topic, either?

"No.", Steve just said.

Nancy swallowed and watched both Steve's and Billy's expression. "Are you going to tell them?"

"No.", Steve repeated. "Maybe later. After graduating or whatever." Honestly, he couldn't think of talking to them about this. Maybe his mom would understand. Or she would kick him out. He wouldn't take that risk before he really had to.

"And you?", Nancy turned to Billy. 

Steve thought about intervening, telling her that this was none of her business but Billy didn't look to upset with this question. "No. My dad… He isn't the most open-minded guy. But he still has his suspicions, I guess."

God, Steve hated Neil Hargrove. 

He also was pretty glad that Nancy was at least good enough in reading people not to ask any more questions about Billy's dad right now because that would definitely be a bad idea.

The sound of a bike bell in the distance then made Steve turn around, even though from his position he couldn't see anything outside of the window but the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Steve. Nancy doesn't mean them any harm but they sure hit a few harsh topics.
> 
> I love reading your comments, so if you find the time, please share your thoughts with me <3


	79. The ultimate question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy tries to help Steve relax a bit more but that doesn't turn out too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve looked back at the others to see if they had heard that as well.

"Oh, it's probably just the kids picking up Will.", Jonathan explained. "To go to the Arcade or something.", he shrugged.

"Makes sense. Max is there, too.", Billy nodded.

"You're Mom's okay with Will going by bike?", Steve asked.

Jonathan tensed his jaw slightly. "Yeah, they all promised not to have him go on his own so they pick him up and they bring him back afterward. So she doesn't have to drive him everywhere all the time."

Steve looked at Billy. He wasn't sure how much he knew about what Will's been going through, but he certainly knew enough not to be asking anything right now. Or he at least noticed the shift in Jonathan's face that showed that thinking about this was at least a bit upsetting to him. Steve was sure neither Jonathan nor his mom really liked the idea of Will biking through these woods in this area but knowing that his friends were there probably helped. After all, that kid couldn't just stay here all day. And those kids weren't anything if not reliable and responsible.

Jonathan was standing up now and walking through the room. Steve thought that he was going to look out of the movie but instead he walked towards the record player and changed the record, which made the room momentarily silent.

Steve could hear a few footsteps and this previous questioning still had him a bit skittish, so he was shifting in his position a bit. He only started to get a bit less tense when he felt Billy's hand warm and carefully stroking his shoulders. Steve turned his head just to see Billy lean over a little, so he could get closer to Steve's ear and let the following go unheard by anyone but Steve. "You okay?"

Billy's hot breath hitting Steve's neck as he was whispering so close to him, definitely didn't get Steve more relaxed in response. But it made him momentarily forget about where they were. Nancy was watching Jonathan anyway and even if she wasn't, why worry? So Steve just slightly turned and tilted his head to steal a kiss that wasn't meant to last any longer than the glimpse of a second. That was of course before Billy reached out with one hand to cup Steve's face.

"Hey Nance, is Steve…? Oh, son of a bitch!"

The door had been opened almost silently and so it was only the sound of Dustin's voice that made Steve break off the kiss and look at that boy with almost the same amount of sheer terror as he could detect in the kid's eyes, too.

"Fuck!", Billy growled. He was up before Steve was and immediately caused that Dustin ran off, followed by mumbling and fast steps that belonged to more than just one kid.

"No!", Steve reached out for Billy's wrist and held him in place, while he got up himself. "No, let me go. You'll just scare them to death."

"You want me to…?", Nancy looked mainly confused, but Steve was just shaking his head.

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll…", he browsed his head for the right words until he decided that it wasn't worth the wait, so he just got out of the room to run after the kids.

Steve almost stumbled over a carpet in panic when he heard the kids picking up their bikes in front of the house, probably about to head off, but he was able to catch himself.

"Dustin, wait a second.", Steve asked, getting out of the front door. Steve had no idea if they've already talked but they looked like they were fleeing a fucking crime scene, all eyes widened and Dustin definitely blushing. It was only three of them. Dustin, Mike, and Will. So Lucas and Max were probably at the Arcade and waiting for them.!", Dustin asked all upset.

"Shit. Are you serious?!", Dustin asked all upset.

"Please.", Steve just stopped right there. He thought that any further step might just end up, scaring all of them off and he couldn't risk that right now. This definitely wasn't how he hoped Dustin would find out about him and Billy. It was neither the right situation nor was it the right time to explain anything but now he couldn't delay it anymore.

"Son of a bitch.", Dustin cursed. He turned around to Mike and Will. "You go ahead without me? I'll catch up with you."

"You sure?", Will asked.

"We can wait here.", Mike offered.

"No, it's fine, I'm… Yeah, just go, okay?" Dustin decided, definitely unsure about this.

Steve wasn't sure what to think. Dustin was definitely the most upset but that didn't mean that the others didn't know what happened. The fact that Steve had only heard Dustin wasn't proof enough that Mike or Will hadn't seen him kissing Billy a minute ago.

For a moment, it looked like Mike and Will were really about to drive off but then Mike looked in Steve's direction and grew all tense, his hands tightening around the handle.

"No way, we leave you here with him!", he muttered in Dustin's direction.

Steve could see Billy from the corner of his eye now, definitely paler than usually put also not helping in this situation. Steve looked at him with a tilted head. "Can you just wait inside?", he asked, maybe a bit too harsh but he couldn't help it right now.

Billy stopped mid-movement and just looked at Steve. "You sure?"

Steve nodded. "Please."

And even though it didn't look like this was the thing Billy wanted to do, he walked back inside and Steve, who turned around again, looked right at three really distressed looking boys, Dustin arguably even more upset than he'd looked before.

"So, you want me to explain?", Steve asked a bit hesitating.

"Dude, have you lost your mind? Shit… Have you seen that?", Dustin turned to Mike who definitely didn't look like he'd processed all of that. 

"I swear if he's going to punch anyone…", Mike looked angry but also unsure about whatever that encounter just meant. Steve decided to get a little bit closer to them, just so they didn't have to shout at each other. He also noticed that Will was probably the only one of them that didn't seem to be freaking out.

"Listen. You can't talk about this. To anyone. This just can't happen. You understand?"

"About what?", Mike asked.

"Just, no word to anyone. Have I made myself clear.", Steve was feeling a bit dizzy, having trouble to focus on a thing. He felt like everything was spinning. He just needed them to promise not to talk.

"That he's with Max's brother.", Will suddenly said.

Not only Steve but also Dustin and Mike looked at him in utter disbelief.

"No. No!", Dustin quickly said, raising both hands as if to support his point. "That's not what happened, am I right Steve?" Steve hated the fact that Dustin was looking at him all hopeful as if he just couldn't believe that this is what was going on. As if all he needed to hear from Steve was that this was an accident or that Billy forced him or whatever. And maybe this even was the easy way out.

"You really need to promise me." Steve swallowed. He didn't feel like he could say anything before they at least agreed not to talk with anyone. Shit. So much for being safe around others. This didn't feel safe, this was dangerous. But still, Steve wouldn't lie now. Not while Dustin looked at him that upset. Because lying would only make things worse.

"Is Will right?", Mike raised a brow. Steve wasn't sure if his face was judgemental or if he was just disbelieving and trying to figure out the truth.

"He's not wrong…", Steve said.

"Shit, you're kidding, right?", Dustin cursed. "Is this like a shitty joke or did you lost a bet or whatever?"

"No. No! Jesus…", Steve shook his head. "I didn't lose a bet and that's not a fucking joke, okay? So can you please look at me as if I just backstabbed one of you."

"What? So you're dating him now?", Dustin asked. Steve noticed that he tried to make that sound sarcastic but the fact that it came out almost anxious was even worse.

"I'm… I don't know. I guess…", Steve mumbled. 

Mike looked seriously weirded out while Dustin still couldn't fully process that. "But you've been dating Nancy.", he argued.

"Yeah.", Steve just nodded.

"He doesn't even look like her…", Mike befound, shaking his head as if he had just decided all of this was bullshit. At least he didn't seem emotionally invested. It was easier to talk to him than to Dustin because didn't feel like breaking something.

Steve couldn't help but frown. "No, he doesn't.", he agreed.

"Why?" Dustin stared at Steve all blankly now.

Steve swallowed. That was the question, wasn't it? The ultimate question. "I like him.", Steve just said.

"But why, Steve?", Dustin ran a hand through his curly hair. "He's a stupid mouthbreather!"

"No, he isn't.", Steve rolled his eyes, trying to remain calm. "Just give him a chance, okay?"

"A chance for what? Kick our asses or call us names again?", Mike mumbled.

"That's not fair.", Steve said.

"I think, Steve's right.", Will said. Again, all eyes were directed at him.

"What?", Mike asked.

"I mean, Max said she likes him more now, didn't she?", Will sounded slightly rueful.

"Is that what you and Max have been talking about in the car? She knows about that?" Dustin still sounded upset.

"Kind of.", Steve admitted. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

This question made Steve feel like a traitor. And Dustin wasn't wrong asking this. They were friends after all and they talked about stuff. Still, Steve couldn't talk about this because he didn't believe that Dustin would understand.

"Because you obviously get upset…", Steve backed off.

"Maybe because I didn't get a heads-up!", Dustin decided, defensively.

"So you say if I told you that I was dating Billy Hargrove, you wouldn't have freaked out?", Steve asked, raising a brow. 

Mike pulled a face again and Dustin looked even more unsure. Now Steve had said it. There was no point in turning back now, was it?

"See?", Steve sighed. "I really tried not to have that. I mean, you shouldn't be worrying about that, alright? Maybe just forget about it. I'm still the same and all I'm asking is, that you won't tell anyone. So can you promise me that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess it was about time that happened... Some good old angst. 
> 
> As always, I really appreciate it if you find the time to share your thoughts in the comments <3


	80. Just don't fucking lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve feels like he's crumbling down, imagining what could happen now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

But there were no promises and all Steve was seeing was a bunch of blank faces that caused him to feel devastated. He moved a hand to his forehead and rubbed over it, looking at the ground now. It wasn't hard to imagine how things would go from now on. A wrong word around the wrong people and things would start to collapse. It was as easy as that. Maybe Mike would mention this fight in front of his parents, accidentally dropping that Dustin saw him and Billy kiss and somehow, the word would just get spread. Steve would, of course, get the idea as soon as he noticed the whispers and the weird looks from strangers. He would know for sure when his parents would call him down. Not to talk, of course. They never talked. But he would still know from the expression on their faces. Anger. Disappointment. Steve was able to picture it all vividly. Maybe his mom would start crying, ask about Nancy, ask what they have done wrong even though, that's certainly not what they wanted to know. Because if anything was for sure, it was, that this was Steve's fault. And maybe they would call Billy's father if he hadn't heard the news from somewhere else already. Things would really get worse after this, especially when they couldn't stay at Steve's anymore, all eyes on them but nobody there to help. So what should they do? Take a car and run off? Fuck school and their friends and their families? There would definitely be talking if they did that, but at least it wouldn't be this uncertainty. And Steve wouldn't have to wait for Neil Hargrove to hurt Billy even more.

Steve wiped his eyes in the hope of stopping them from tearing up right now. Not the right place for that. Fucking pathetic. He even thought about calling Billy here. Having him being all threatening like Steve knew he could be had probably a way higher chance of being successful. But he didn't have the heart to do it. After all, it wasn't the kids' fault. It was his and Billy's fault for not being careful enough. He shook his head and only looked up when he heard a sound in front of him. 

When Steve looked up he could see that Will had dropped his bike and his face, out of all the boys', was the most sympathetic looking. Mike looked at Will with a lot of concern on his face but Will still made a few steps forward and approached Steve slightly.

"I promise.", he said and it came so much as a surprise to Steve, that he couldn't really process the meaning of those words at first.

"Will!", Mike said harshly.

"Max won't talk either.", Will said and looked at Mike now. "And I'm pretty sure Lucas knows about this, too."

Steve raised a brow.

"Are you serious?!", Dustin asked. Then he turned to Steve with a scandalized look. "So everyone knows, but me?" He looked sad and disappointed and Steve hated that.

"I didn't… I haven't told them. I mean, Max knows but I haven't talked to her or anything.", he swallowed. "I… So you have been talking?" He looked at Will now.

Will shook his head. "She didn't do it on purpose.", Will immediately defended her. "Tell us, I mean. And nobody else heard."

"Fuck…", Steve mumbled. There were already too many people in on this to his liking. And they had talked. Were they in public? Had anyone overheard the conversation? Steve's head was buzzing.

"When did you talk about this?", Mike asked a bit confused.

"A few days ago.", Will shrugged. Steve couldn't help but notice the similarities between him and Jonathan and if only that both of them clearly disliked being the center of attention. "Lucas asked her what happened on that night when she drove off with Steve and… I don't know. You and Dustin have been arguing. She probably would have told you, too, if you were there."

Told them. Told anyone? Steve blinked.

"Who else knows?", he asked, bitterness swinging along in his voice.

"Noone.", Will said. "Max was really careful." He nodded to reassure Steve on that.

"You should have told us.", Mike said to Will. "We don't keep secrets."

"Yeah, Steve.", Dustin said, emphasizing each word, his voice louder now. "We don't keep secrets!"

"It's not a secret…", Steve said, lowering his gaze.

Dustin frowned. "So, are you like, embarrassed or something?"

"What? No!", Steve blurted out.

Mike raised a brow. 

"Then why make it a secret?", Mike asked.

"Mike.", Will said upset as if to call him out. Steve knew that this kid had experienced his fair share of judgment for supposedly being gay himself. Nancy had told him. Steve was sure that all of the kids knew that so they should get why he and Billy couldn't be open about this.

"You know why…", Steve mumbled.

"That's not the point!", Dustin said angrily. "I don't care if you don't tell anyone else but lying to us and keeping a secret from us… That's just not what friends do, Steve." He swallowed.

"I couldn't… I'm sorry, okay? You're not wrong but I really didn't mean to lie."

"So you were scared?", Dustin concluded.

Steve nodded. "Yeah.", he said. That was it, wasn't it? Scared that anyone finding out would mean the end to this.

"Because you don't trust us.", Dustin concluded, shaking his head. "That's actually worse, Steve.", he reproached.

"No. No! Of course, I trust you."

"But you think we would call you out. Tell someone." Mike looked back at Steve now.

"Not on purpose…"

"So you think we're stupid?", Dustin asked still upset.

"Listen… I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. I'm sorry this is how you find out about this because this isn't right, okay?", he swallowed. "It's barely been a week if that helps and I don't even think we have everything figured out, yet. I just… I don't think you're stupid and I definitely trust you, but this is really important to me, okay?"

Dustin rolled his eyes and dropped his bike to the side. Steve immediately tensed up as he walked closer to him and expected Dustin to call him out another time, shout at him, be mad. He wasn't wrong, was he? They were friends and Steve could have told him. Or at least he could have acted in a way in which Dustin wouldn't end up walking in on him kissing Billy. Dustin just stopped in front of him, looked up with a slightly softened face and then, to Steve's absolute surprise, he hugged him.

"Just don't fucking lie, okay?", he said harshly, as Steve was still overwhelmed by that gesture and just awkwardly patted Dustin's hair.

"I won't."

"Also, if he acts like a douchebag again, I'm not going to just ignore that."

Steve's face softened and he couldn't help but chuckle. "No, of course, not."

"So, we're good?", Dustin stepped back and looked up at him.

"Fuck, yeah, we're good.", Steve nodded. "Thank you."

Dustin just shrugged as if that was needless to say anything more. But Steve saw the grin on his face and it warmed his heart that he understood this. That he didn't like Steve lying to him but he was still okay with him and Billy because that honestly meant a lot.

"We won't tell anyone.", Mike confirmed, too, now. "But whatever Dustin just saw, I don't want to see that. Ever.", he said bluntly.

Steve choked, but he nodded. "No, yeah, I… You won't have to. Sorry again.", he looked at Dustin who was pulling a face, now, mildly disgusted at the memory.

"I mean, you sure he was kissing you?", Dustin asked disbelievingly. "Looked like he tried to eat your face."

Steve choked again and turned bright red, while Mike made a disgusted sound.

"You didn't need to say that!", Mike complained.

"But it's true!", Dustin defended himself.

Steve just held a hand in front of his face, only slightly glad that this was a pretty chaste kiss compared to all the other's he and Billy had shared. After all, he could pretty much have traumatized that kid.

The kids all got back and picked up their bikes now, as Steve finally felt his own embarrassment wearing off.

"Also, we need to talk.", Dustin said now.

Steve nodded. "How about I pick you up from school tomorrow. Take you home?"

Dustin nodded. "Okay."

"Bye Steve!" The kids all waved to him now, after announcing again, that they would make sure not to tell anyone, ever.

Steve watched as all of the boys slowly got onto the bikes. He kept standing there and watched them ride off before he finally shook his head, turned around and walked back to the house. 

Walking through the door, Steve immediately stumbled into Billy, who looked seriously stressed out and like he had been waiting just there with no idea what was going on for a way too long period of time. He looked just as scared as Steve had felt moments ago and Steve couldn't help but regret sending him away and make him wait, even though it had probably been the right thing to do.

As Billy's eyes widened, Steve just cupped his face in both hands, he nodded reassuringly and leaned in to kiss him. Billy felt tense for a second, but he softened up soon enough and hugged his arms around Steve and pull him a bit closer.

Only the sound of someone clearing their throat made Steve and Billy stumble apart and look for the creator of that noise.

"Oh, don't mind me.", Mrs. Byers smirked.

Steve blushed. "I'm sorry, Mrs. …"

"I already told you to call me Joyce.", she interrupted him. "And don't worry about it. I won't say a word."

Steve sighed and then he nodded, an awkward smile on his face. He was an idiot, wasn't he? Getting seen kissing Billy two times in a row just was the absolute and undeniable proof of that.

"Thanks, Joyce.", Billy said to Steve's surprise, a grin on his face, as he reached for Steve's hand and pulled him with him towards Jonathan's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked, how that chapter turned out. Of course, the boys would be understanding but Steve really needed to hear that.
> 
> If you find the time, please leave your thoughts in the comments <3


	81. Loosen up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date turns out to be fun after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

As soon as both Billy and Steve walked through the door and entered the room, Nancy was there and she hugged Steve. Steve could feel Billy hesitating but slowly letting go of his hand, while Steve was still overwhelmed by the sheer endless waves of apologies, now rushing over him.

"I'm so sorry.", Nancy repeated, still holding onto him. "I didn't think, that… I mean, I… So sorry, Steve."

Steve caressed her back, now almost feeling as if he needed to be comforting and reassuring her instead of vice-versa.

"It's fine, Nance.", he said with a calm voice.

"No, I… I'll definitely talk to Mike and then…", Nancy made a step back, still making a concerned face as she looked at Steve.

"I talked to them. I'm pretty sure they won't talk."

"Pretty sure?", Billy asked. His voice sounded a bit more high-pitched than usual.

"Sure enough.", Steve confirmed. "I'll talk to Dustin again tomorrow but I think they got it, why they can't be talking about it. I mean, Will somehow seemed to already know."

Steve noticed that Billy was facing Jonathan now, who immediately raised both hands in defense. "I didn't tell him!"

"I think, Max did.", Steve said. "At least, that's what Will said."

Billy groaned. "I knew it…", he mumbled.

"Hey…", Steve walked over and looked at him. "I don't think it's bad, okay?"

"Why are you so calm with this?"

"I like them. And I guess, I trust them."

"I don't.", Billy stated.

"But you trust me, right?"

Steve watched as the angry and upset expression on Billy's face slowly broke down until he nodded, obviously still not so sure about this. "I'll still talk to her.", Billy decided.

"Just don't be mad at her. I think she gets this better than you think she does."

"Maybe." Billy was still pulling a face. He made a step forward to look over at Nancy. "So, you sure nobody else is going to walk in here?", he asked slightly sarcastic.

Nancy looked apologetic but Jonathan tilted his head and said "My mom usually knocks" with a smirk.

Billy snorted. "Yeah, we just had that…", he mumbled, looking at Steve with a raised brow.

"What?", Nancy asked amused.

"She saw us…", Steve wanted to explain as he was interrupted by Billy.

"Yeah, Harrington can't keep his mouth to himself, today.", he said in a mocking tone.

Steve looked at him slightly scandalized but his face softened as he heard Nancy laughing.

"It's… she has no problem with that kind of stuff.", Jonathan said, sounding amused as well.

"Now tell me, what kind of stuff are you talking about?", Billy asked, still a grumpy tone in his voice.

Jonathan blushed. "Her brother… My uncle's gay.", he shrugged.

Steve could see by the way Billy's body tensed up that he was really on the edge of starting a fight now, and it wasn't because Jonathan said something wrong or Mrs. By… Joyce saw them kissing. It was because today didn't go as planned and Billy was worried, so Steve walked up to him and put a hand on his back. "Come on, let it be.", he said softly.

Billy blinked his eyes shut before he looked over at Steve, still tense and still not sure about this whole situation. "Whatever…", he mumbled.

Steve looked over at Jonathan who seemed a bit stressed out almost like he just jumped a bullet. Nancy walked over to him now and sat down next to Jonathan on the bed, looking like she wanted to give him some moral support. Steve couldn't help but chuckle at this. Because this moment was so tense and it seemed like they were in some opposite camps, but still everything was fine. Steve laughed a bit louder. Not only Nancy but also Billy looked at Steve right now as if he had downright lost his mind and Steve just couldn't help it.

"What…?", Nancy asked with a frown.

"Think he finally snapped?", Billy asked, sounding irritated.

Steve just snorted and playfully boxed him against the shoulder. "Snapped.", he repeated, rolling his eyes. "Now could everyone please ease up a little? Jesus! You all start really freakin' me out." He shook his head to support his statement.

Nancy bit down on a grin, her eyes still a little disbelieving, assessing if Steve was really serious with this.

"You're suggesting to 'ease up'? After that?", Billy asked with a big frown, intonating these words in a weird way to make Steve's proposal sound even more absurd.

Steve shrugged. "Not much else we could do, is there?", he asked. "Or you think getting angry at the kids or each other is going to help?" Steve raised a brow, a grin growing on his face as soon as Billy made a pout, obviously losing that argument. "Just what I thought."

Steve grabbed Billy by the hand and pulled him over towards the bed now, which Billy let him do, only slightly fighting the pull. Steve certainly had enough of this being at opposite sides of the room, so he sat down on Jonathan's bed next to Nancy and moved slightly so Billy would fit there, too. The bed certainly was pretty crowded now but then this was a lot better than how they were standing before.

"So how did you think this would go?", Steve asked, looking over at Nancy.

"You should have more experience at that.", Nancy decided. "This whole double date thing."

"You do?", Billy asked, all of the sudden very curious.

"Can't really call hanging out with Tommy and Carol a double date and also that should most certainly not be used for scale…", Steve mumbled. He didn't want to think about hanging out with them and another girl too closely. Nancy had a point in not wanting to do that. It was almost always weird, they had gotten shitfaced and then got some alone time somewhere in Steve's house. Nothing of that was an option right now.

Jonathan chuckled.

"Oh, I hate that guy…", Billy grumbled.

"Well…", Nancy started. "I thought, you would tell something about this thing between you and all."

"I think we already did that, Wheeler.", Billy commented, now stretching himself next to Steve, releasing a few noises that definitely managed to catch Steve's attention, before he was simply leaning back there onto the mattress, earning himself a few confused and amused gazes. "Why don't you tell your story?"

Steve tensed up a little and he could see that Nancy did so even more. Now the story of how she and Jonathan got together wasn't really something that belonged right there.

Billy started to chuckle. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Sensitive topic, I get it.", he shook his head.

"So, let me get things straight…", Nancy started after a moment of silence. "That night when Steve found the cat, he somehow ended up in your backyard. So why exactly did you come along? Or did this thing start earlier?"

Steve looked over at Billy. He somehow enjoyed the fact that Nancy was talking directly to him, engaging him in a conversation.

Billy turned his head and looked back at Nancy with furrowed brows but a curious expression. "This thing", he used Nancy's phrasing. "No, it didn't start earlier. I was pretty much surprised to see him running around there at night…", Billy shook his head and Steve remembered how weird it was to hear the fighting noises from inside. How weird it was to have Billy Hargrove accompany him.

"And you got out just to save a cat with him?"

"I got out to kick his ass.", Billy laughed. "For being a fucking stalker or whatever. And then I saw the furball." Now he shrugged. "Didn't believe that he was actually saving it, so I came along."

"That's the weirdest story I've ever heard.", Nancy said.

"So…", Jonathan turned further around to them now. "You wanted to kick his ass first and didn't believe a word he said but you still…" He left his sentence unfinished.

"How am I supposed to resist a pretty face?", Billy mocked.

"Hey!", Steve complained. "If I remember correctly, you started this."

Billy laughed. "If I remember correctly, you didn't complain about it that night."

Steve rolled his eyes and smirked as he looked at Nancy who looked almost more happy with all of this than he felt.

"What?", Steve asked amused.

"Nothing.", she eagerly shook her head. "You're cute."

Billy laughed again. "Listen, Harrington: You're cute."

"She means us.", Steve corrected him. 

Billy snorted. "I'm not cute.", he shook his head.

"Aw, don't say that!", Steve teased. "Cute. Pretty much the first word that comes to mind thinking about Billy Hargrove.", he chuckled.

Billy growled. "You better take that back or I kick your ass, after all, no matter the pretty face."

"You won't.", Steve stated.

"And why exactly won't I?", Billy asked. He sat back up now, bringing himself closer to Steve in a threatening way.

Steve put a finger on his chest to keep him at a distance. "Too soft.", he said jokingly, enjoying how Billy's eyes turned immediately darker. 

He almost expected Billy to release another one of those growls, hoped for him to get a little more physical and just grab Steve by the collar to pull him in for a harsh kiss. Instead, Billy just tensed his jaw a little and looked over Steve's shoulder to face Nancy. "Was he always like that?", he asked, making it sound as if Steve was a giant pain in the ass.

Nancy chuckled and Steve couldn't help but throw her a scandalized look. "He's your problem now.", she said.

"Hello? Do you guys know that I'm sitting right here?", Steve asked with a pout. Problem… 

Billy grinned again now and Steve, although he didn't want to, changed his expression into a smile as well. After all, this was how he wanted this to be. Funny. Comfortable. Without this awkward silence in between or the four of them being parted into two groups all of the time. That was good and definitely what he needed after this situation with the children.

After that, the bickering and teasing went on for a little while. Steve noticed that Billy got closer, that he got more comfortable with being close to Steve while they weren't alone. Steve locked his fingers with Billy's as soon as he felt his hand on his knee. He leaned into the touch when Billy's shoulder brushed against his or allowed him to steal a kiss whenever it was appropriate. But not only Billy got more comfortable with that. Steve noticed small changes in Nancy and Jonathan, too. Jonathan talked slightly more and they were holding hands, as well. Also, Jonathan and Billy had again changed a few words about music.

"You have a great taste in music, Byers.", Billy stated after that.

Jonathan looked almost flustered by that compliment and he definitely smiled.

But then Billy stood up from the bed with a groan and he looked down as Steve who had no idea what was going on.

"Where are you going?"

"It's almost six. Gotta pick up Max."

"Now?", Steve turned his head to look at the clock, not believing that it was actually that late yet.

"Yeah now." Billy reached down to get hold of Steve's hand. "That was almost fun, actually.", he said. "Not your worst idea." Billy was looking at Nancy now.

Nancy stood up, too. "Yeah, it was.", she nodded. "I'm glad you made it. I'm still going to talk about Mike, make sure we're all on the same page with this."

"Thanks, Nance.", Steve freed himself from Billy's grip and hugged her.

"Come on, Harrington!", Billy said impatiently. 

Steve rolled his eyes but he waved at Jonathan and Nancy before he followed Billy outside. He noticed how fast Billy was walking and almost had to jog after him to keep up until they reached Billy's car.

"Are we that late?", Steve asked as he sat down in the passenger seat.

Billy looked at him in disbelief before he shook his head. Steve frowned but then he felt Billy's hand on his pullover and he roughly pulled him closer to overcome the distance between the two seats and crash their lips together.

"What's that for?", Steve asked with a smirk, breathlessly hovering over Billy's lips and supporting himself by placing a hand on the other boy's thigh.

"Do you have to touch her all the time?", Billy asked a bit annoyed.

"Nancy?"

"No, Mrs. Byers… Of course, Nancy!"

Steve leaned back slightly. "I only hugged her."

"Twice.", Billy specified.

Steve twisted his mouth into a smile. "You're jealous."

"Shut up, I'm not.", Billy claimed. "Just don't like you touching her all the time."

"Don't worry about it.", Steve said softly. "I much rather would be touching you all the time."

With that, he closed his arms around Billy. Not to kiss him, but just to hold him for a moment, until he could feel the stiffness of Billy loosen up and him pulling Steve a little closer to this touch. Steve couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter to make up for me being a bit on the late side today. Also, of course, I couldn't end this date thing with without them having a bit of fun together and things not to be traumatizing or angsty for once :D
> 
> As always, I love hearing your thoughts on that! <3


	82. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve pick up Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"So… It wasn't so bad, was it?", Steve asked after letting go of Billy. He was leaning back into his seat now, but still held eye contact with Billy.

Billy snorted. "Have we attended the same thing?", he asked sarcastically.

Steve smirked. "I mean… It could have been worse."

"Yeah.", Billy agreed. "By the house literally catching fire or… a meteor hitting it or what?"

Steve chuckled. "Okay, it might have been pretty bad.", he agreed. "But not too bad, right? The ending was kinda nice."

"I suppose it was.", Billy agreed. He had started the car now and was driving back down the street heading towards town. "Still, next time we should do this at your place."

"Next time?" Steve smiled.

"Judging by the look on your face I expected you might wanna do this again.", Billy mumbled.

"I'm sure they would be fine doing that at my place. It won't be that crowded there."

"Oh, I didn't mind it being a bit crowded.", Billy smirked and after changing gears, he let his hand wander on top of Steve's thigh. "At least for the part in which there were only four of us."

"Still worried, hm?", Steve asked.

Billy sighed. "Still fucking worried.", he confirmed after a moment.

Steve thought about discussing this another time. He thought about telling Billy again how much he trusted those kids and that they wouldn't do anything to harm them. But he didn't. Billy knew Max was on their side and still he'd been through this once because his dad had found out. And it wasn't because Max wanted to send Billy to his doom. It was an accident. Unintentional. And no matter how much Steve trusted in Dustin and his friends, there was just no way to be sure nothing of this would slip in the wrong moment, be heard by the wrong person. There was no guarantee for them being safe, but then, there probably never was one anyway. Steve thought that the best way of dealing with this silence was to change the subject. Talk about something else as long as they didn't know what was going to happen with the kids or with their relationship.

"What about tonight?", Steve asked.

"Hm?", Billy turned his head. "Yeah, what about tonight?"

"Oh, uh, so you're coming over, right?"

"That's the plan." Billy nodded. "Take you home, pick up Max, take her home. Stay until Susan's back and I can get out and then be over.", he explained.

"Why do you take me home first?", Steve asked. From their position, it would be way more reasonable to get to the Arcade first and then take him home."

"Dunno.", Billy shrugged. "Still trying to hide you or something."

"Only the kids will be there and they already know what's going on. For everyone else, we'll look like friends."

"All of today's events and you still wanna make an appearance in public…", Billy said doubtfully. 

"It's past six by now, so more than one reason to hurry and not take a detour.", Steve argued.

"Fine.", Billy groaned. "But keep it low key, right?" He looked over at Steve with a frown.

"What?", Steve looked a bit irritated. "You don't think it's my fault, do you?"

"I think it's this shitheads fault first of all.", Billy said. "I just think that for one day we have more than enough people finding out."

Steve exhaled a little louder but then he nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I cut it down."

"I… fuck, you know what I mean, right?", Billy looked over again. "Just like… No kissing. Just for… you know? Not shoving it into anyone's faces."

Steve bit his lip but he made an agreeing sound. Billy wasn't wrong and it was stupid to feel like this was Billy asking Steve to be less clingy or take a few steps back because he was only talking about the two of them in public and he was definitely right with that.

As they were pulling into a more public street now, Billy took his hand away from Steve's thigh, hovering it over the gearshift and pretending he needed to have it there while Steve could very well sense that Billy was slightly more uncomfortable around him now and that didn't feel too good. Steve didn't point it out. He was sure it would only end up in an argument and there was enough stress for a day. No need to enforce more of it.

Steve could see that Billy was pulling out a cigarette and he managed to lighten it up before they stopped in front of the Arcade. Steve was frowning now and not only because there was a horde of kids in front of it, all staring at them.

"Next time-", Billy growled. "Imma take you home first."

"It would still be awkward.", Steve said.

Billy snorted. "Think, they're talking about us?"

"Probably talking about Dungeons and Dragons.", Steve shrugged, even if he got the same feeling if only for the few gazes they caught. 

It looked like Max just apologized to everyone and, as she got closer to the car, Billy got out so she could make her way to the backseat.

"Hey, Steve.", she greeted. "Billy."

"Maxine.", Billy said with an annoyed undertone.

Max waved to the other kids and Steve did the same as Billy pulled off. The idea to come along and be here didn't feel as good anymore. It felt awkward like having said something wrong and now there was silence awkward.

Billy sighed audibly after a moment.

"Billy?", Max asked, her voice very quiet.

"Hm?" Billy was taking another drag from his cigarette.

"I'm sorry.", Max said.

Steve turned around to look at her. Her voice sounded so broken, he just felt the need to cheer her up and if only by forcing a half-smile on his lips and showing her that not everything was bad.

"Mhm.", was the only thing Billy got out on this matter.

"I swear, if anyone of them is talking shit, I'll personally kick their asses.", Max stated, slightly more confident now. Steve didn't have to fake his smile as much now.

"It's fine.", Billy said, again a little too harsh for Steve's liking. He wanted to reach out and touch him. By the shoulder, the cheek, the thigh. He didn't though because that wasn't keeping it down. Instead, Steve crossed his arms to make sure that he wasn't doing anything stupid.

"You had fun in the Arcade?", Steve asked after a moment. He turned his head. It was too quiet here and if Billy wanted to continue brooding, Steve had to change that on his own.

"Set the new record.", Max said, sounding proud.

"Why did you tell them?", Billy asked all of the sudden.

"Billy…"

"Steve!", Billy said harshly.

"I told you, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you're sorry…", Billy grumbled. "So this is going to happen again? Like you talk to someone in school? Your mom? My dad? And then what? You can only be sorry so many times, Max."

"I know…", Max sounded sad. "It was… I only did it because I know them and I know they won't talk."

"Oh, you know that?", Billy asked sarcastically. "So, I guess I don't need to be mad. Everything's fine. You hear that, Harrington?"

Steve looked at him. "Billy, just…"

"Forget it.", Billy cut him off.

"What do you want me to say?", Max asked.

"Don't you think you said enough? Maybe try to shut the fuck up for once.", Billy said.

"Please.", Steve just said. "She told two of them. And she knew she could trust them. They would have found out anyway after today and… if Will didn't know, things might not have worked out so well today."

"So it's fine now. She didn't do anything wrong because we fucked up, too?", Billy still didn't sound convinced by that.

Steve sighed. "It's fine although she did something wrong. Because she didn't do it on purpose."

Billy looked over at him again and then he looked over his shoulder to face Max, who had her arms hugged around her and looked almost scared in the middle of the backseat.

"You think, he's right?", Billy asked Max.

"I'm really sorry.", Max said again.

Billy sighed. "Just don't tell your mom, okay?" His voice sounded less bitter than before and less angry but it still made Steve clench his jaw.

"I won't.", Max said eagerly. "I promise."

Billy nodded slowly and Steve turned around once more only to find that Max looked slightly relieved. She even managed to bring up a smile as she found him looking and Steve returned it. There really was no point in them fighting, when literally all they wanted was for things to be good. Max didn't want Billy to get hurt and she as pretty much as worried about this as Steve and Billy were, apart from not having anyone to talk about this because Billy would shut her off. Steve got why she had to talk with someone.

Billy pulled into Steve's driveway now and stopped the car behind Steve's, only a little too harshly for Steve's liking.

Steve was unsure about what to do because Billy was still holding onto the steering wheel and hadn't even looked at him. Was he supposed to just get out of the car? 

"Max?", Billy asked.

"Hm?"

"Do me a favor?"

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

Billy let go of the wheel, to look at her, a smirk on his lips and curiously watched by Steve who had no idea what was going on.

"Just close your eyes for a second because I'm gonna kiss my stupid, worried boyfriend now and I don't need you to be watching, okay?"

Max let out an annoyed sound and Steve was pretty sure she rolled her eyes, as he felt himself getting flustered by those words. My boyfriend. Steve liked the sound of that but what he liked, even more, was the expression on Billy's face, going all soft, as he leaned over to kiss Steve. He wasn't kissing too harshly or too softly and neither of them cared to let go soon, so what broke them off was Max clearing her throat after a minute or so, still sitting in the back of the car and promptly earning herself an angry look from Billy.

"I better get going.", Steve announced. "Sorry, Max. Good night." He was a bit clumsy getting out of the car, needing two attempts because he still felt Billy's lips on his, making it hard to focus.

Billy looked at him with a smirk and winked before he drove off, leaving Steve behind, who was still hearing Billy say the word 'boyfriend' in his mind. He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* The two of them just being soft boyfriends is my weakness... Don't mind me, I just liked the ending. I also think that Steve being with Billy is really beneficial for Billy's relationship with Max and also potentially with the other kids in the future, but we'll get to that.
> 
> As always, I love reading your thoughts on this chapter <3


	83. How did I do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can't wait for Billy to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Wow. Steve was confused to stay the least. The tense atmosphere in the car getting stuck somewhere between Billy and Max had been uncomfortable, to say the least. He was worried that Billy was going to stay angry or get even worse. Steve was very well able to assume how Max felt, unsure if Billy would finally be okay with the turn of events. And when Steve finally decided to say something and to mediate between them, it was a potentially dangerous step, definitely risking a fight with Billy for not totally standing on his side on this one. And with all of this just happening, Billy smiling and calling him his boyfriend in front of Max and kissing him just felt like exactly what Steve needed. To reassure him that all of this trouble hadn't affected their relationship yet. That Billy ultimately didn't care if Max new or at least that he would put this thing between them on top of his worries. That he would put Steve there.

And now Steve was still standing in front of his house in an empty driveway, left breathless, with a blush and in awe. He couldn't even find words for hor madly in love with this guy he was and how every slightest act of affection had him falling even deeper into this. He pretty much couldn't wait for Billy to come back later and wished he could have already stayed here. He also hoped that with this, things had warmed up in the car and Billy and Max were back on good or at the very least on better terms. Of course, having others know about their relationship was a risk and the risk got increasingly higher the more people found out. Still, Steve couldn't help but wonder how many of his friends, people that were really close to him and that he cared about, knew about him and Billy now and were okay with that, hell, supported it even. 

While shaking his head in utter disbelief about this whole day, Steve made his way inside. They survived this double date he had been so worried about. And even with things taking pretty much one of the worst possible turns, they still came out basically alright. 

Even though Steve still had his head in the clouds, hadn't forgotten about how tonight he was supposed to finish his stupid essay because he didn't want to push out his luck. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't end up with two teachers giving him extra time on his work and he wouldn't scrape through a situation like that again. And it wasn't like he had much work left anyway. Finish up his draft and rewrite it. Plain and simple and supposedly easy. Still, Steve couldn't help but frown while thinking of this.

He was upstairs in no time, sitting down at his desk and frowning even more while rereading his draft. It didn't suck that bad but it also wasn't very good either. Not that very good usually was an option for Steve but on that evening and after being criticized for his other homework he was left with a strange sense of ambition and the feeling of having something to prove. And only maybe he was picturing Billy reading over this when he arrived later and he much rather preferred not seeing a frown or signs of disappointment on his face. Since he had helped Steve with that, Steve felt like he owed him to at least try his best. So instead of just getting done with the essay as soon as possible, Steve fished out his notes and went over them, structuring the arguments for another time and into a more reasonable order before. It took him almost an hour to come up with an outline that he felt like was probably decently good. He only started writing it, then.

He switched the sheet over to finish his sentence on the other side when Steve looked over to see what time it is. He pouted because it was getting later and he wouldn't mind it if Billy was already here, even though he should probably have this finished first. So maybe Susan was late and Billy had to stay there longer than he thought he would. Or maybe Neil arrived and now Billy just couldn't leave because things were getting bad again. Steve tensed up and dropped his pen onto the desk. Fuck, imagining why Billy was late certainly didn't help right now. A few weeks ago, feeling this riled up, Steve would have gotten outside. To take a walk and distract himself from everything that was on his mind. He got up, to at least walk down and get himself a glass of water. Maybe that would do the trick and he could finish his homework afterward without continuously imagining Billy all bruised up. He'd seen this too many times and the pictures he was seeing in his mind were too vivid, too real to just ignore them. So Steve was leaning against a kitchen counter breathing heavily and forcing down a bit of water, trying very hard to keep his sanity and not freak out right now just because he had to wait for Billy. It sure was fine. Basically, there could only be so many bad things happening in one day and they definitely had already exhausted that.

Steve had managed to convince his mind enough to put down the glass and make his way upstairs. But when he heard the sound of an engine pulling in, still in the middle of walking up the stairs, Steve immediately stopped and rushed to the front door. He unlocked it, pulled it open and saw a very surprised looking Billy, just putting his keys into his pocket and stopping right there as he saw stressed out Steve.

And Steve just exhaled audibly, shook his head and walked towards him to hug him.

"You okay?", Billy asked carefully, brushing over Steve's upper back.

"Yeah, don't mind me. This day just has me reasonably stressed out."

Billy chuckled. "Oh, I know what you mean. Sorry for being late."

"But you're fine, right?", Steve leaned back to look at Billy again, browse his face for potential bruises.

"Now I am.", Billy confirmed with a smirk. "Susan was just late and I couldn't leave Max there. Would just have caused more trouble."

Steve nodded. "The drive earlier was a lot. You two on good terms again?"

"I think she was a bit embarrassed and mildly disgusted by the kissing but… If what you're trying to ask is if we continued fighting or I gave her a hard time after that, then no. I didn't."

Steve looked at him for another moment before he turned his head and both of them walked inside.

"Mildly disgusted…", Steve repeated after a moment, releasing a chuckle.

"Hey, you opened your mouth.", Billy said defensively.

"Because you did that tongue thing!", Steve complained but only halfheartedly. "It wasn't that bad, was it? Like not traumatizingly bad…"

Billy smirked. "I don't think she's going to end up having nightmares about us. Should have gotten your dick out to archive that."

"Ew!", Steve squinted his nose. 

Billy started laughing. "Come on, it's not the first time she saw someone kissing. It's not even the first time she saw me do it.", he shrugged.

"You also called me your boyfriend.", Steve pointed out.

"Okay, it might be the first time for her to witness that.", Billy admitted. "I did say that?"

"You said I was your stupid boyfriend but I've cut out the unnecessary parts."

Billy's grin grew a bit wider. "Now that sounds more like me."

"Asshole…", Steve rolled his eyes.

Billy just walked up to Steve, overcoming the distance between them, pushing Steve a little, until the annoyed look on his face got a little more prominent and he pushed back, fighting for his stance.

"Stop the bullshit…", Steve complained, biting down before he pushed back to gain the upper hand in this little fight.

Billy still looked amused, obviously having no trouble with pinning Steve up against the wall, caging with his arms. Steve didn't mind how close this got him but he playfully kept up the fight, pushing against Billy's chest although this wouldn't get him anywhere.

Steve then noticed that he was pretty much in the exact same spot he had been in earlier when Billy suddenly had dropped to his knees coming up with a great strategy to help Steve unwind. A blush crawled up Steve's face as the memory hit him.

He had no idea if Billy got what this was about but a moment later he licked his lips before he leaned closer and kissed Steve. Steve immediately hugged his arms around Billy's neck and pulled him closer.

"And?", Billy asked as they parted for a moment. Steve's lips felt like they were buzzing and he was already breathing harder while Billy appeared barely affected by this, apart from how dark his eyes were. "How did I do today?"

"What?", Steve bit down on his bottom lip trying to recreate the feeling from before while Billy was a bit out of reach.

"How did I do? With your friends. You know, being together as a couple or whatever…?", Billy looked at him curiously.

Steve raised a brow trying to figure out if Billy was mocking him. But he didn't look like he was. "Fuck, yeah you did!", he then said. "I mean this was… yeah, this was good."

"Good.", Billy repeated with a smile. "They are not so bad, actually. Wheeler and Byers. Could get used to that."

"Yeah?"

"Well, as long as you're there and we keep it… you know… on the short side?"

Steve smirked. "Got it. We don't have to hang out with them all the time."

"Good.", Billy nodded.

"I thought you actually wouldn't want to do this. With Nancy, I mean…"

"Yeah, I don't like it that you and her… you know?"

"Do you believe me when I tell you that you've got nothing to worry about in terms of me and Nancy?", Steve tilted his head.

"I believe that you mean that right now. She's still your ex."

"It was different with her.", Steve said. "Nothing like this. It has never been like this."

Billy sighed, lips tilted into a soft smile. "I just don't know when you're going to figure out you liked the other thing better than this, you know?"

Steve widened his eyes. "You don't actually think that, do you?"

Billy looked down and then closed his eyes, slightly shaking his head. "I mean… sometimes."

Steve looked at him for a moment, before he grabbed Billy by the collar and pulled him into a harsh kiss that had both of their mouths collide to forcefully, even though it still looked good. "Don't do that.", Steve mumbled against Billy's mouth. "Because I love you. It's not just going to change." He leaned his forehead against Billy's just to stay that close for a moment.

"You wouldn't have been through all this trouble today if you were still with her.", Billy just looked at him, eyes opened a little too wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending got a little harsh but the chapter is already long and I needed to find an ending to that part. We see a little more of jealous!Billy and also insecure Billy, who doesn't really believe that Steve is going to ultimately stick with him. More on that tomorrow.
> 
> As always, please leave your thoughts about this chapter. Reading the comments always makes my day <3


	84. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve explains a few details and Billy remembers something he had said earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve looked at Billy as if he couldn't believe a single word. This was upsetting, not only because it showed how Billy felt but because Steve had asked himself the same thing a few times. Or basically the same thing. He had thought about what would have happened when things with Billy wouldn't have gone further. It was fair to say that Steve would be at a totally different point in his life right now, probably still mourning the lost relationship or maybe seeking a new one. He certainly would have no idea what this tension between him and that blond boy meant or what it could lead to. He would still firmly believe that he was straight. But he certainly wouldn't be with Nancy.

"I wouldn't be with her.", Steve just said coldly.

Billy looked to the side and clenched his jaw, looking disbelieving. "I… you can't honestly believe that she prefers the other guy over you. I mean, she has eyes and he barely says anything and… I mean he's got a great taste in music and all but that doesn't get you laid."

"He not that bad.", Steve commented. "But also this isn't the point.", he added more eagerly.

Billy looked at him a little puzzled. 

"You know how this thing between me and Nancy ended?", Steve asked with an honest expression on his face.

Billy swallowed. "I know that she dumped you for Byers.", he said plainly. "Poor move if you ask me."

"Yeah, that's the short version of that story.", Steve said. "Care for the rest of it?" He raised a brow.

Billy looked at him a little doubtful before he started to nod. "Okay, tell me."

"Yeah, so basically it's not a lot more to say about this apart from that she never actually loved me. She always just said she did.", Steve said, unsure how to hide the bitterness in his voice that was certainly swinging along. He didn't want to sound like he wasn't over it because he definitely was. It still didn't feel good remembering that time, especially after things had fallen apart so suddenly.

"What?" Billy made a step back.

"She told me when she got totally shitfaced on a party that one night. That this was bullshit and we were bullshit and a couple of days later she was with Jonathan. I mean…"

"Fuck.", Billy just stated. "That's really fucked up if you asked me."

"I mean, I'm not mad at her."

"You should be."

"I was. I mean, maybe not. Tried to apologize even after she was already gone with him. But I think ultimately it was a good thing, to break up. It wasn't… I mean I loved her but it wasn't right. Not only because she didn't feel that way. It was always a bit forced like we pretended a lot to make it work. Not only she did." Steve lowered his gaze midway through this statement because he was only figuring things out for himself.

"You loved her.", Billy said quietly. "You still love her?" The tone of his voice made Steve raise his gaze again, to meet the look of those blue eyes. 

Instead of answering right away, Steve took a step forward. He cupped Billy's face with both hands and firmly shook his head. "She still means something to me. But no, I don't love her like that anymore.", he answered. "I love you."

"No pretending?", Billy blinked.

Steve raised a corner of his mouth into a half-smile, knowing Billy good enough to know that he was convinced for now. "I love you so much.", he repeated until Billy couldn't help it anymore and allowed his face to soften.

"I… Fuck… Sorry for being like that today. I don't even know.", he shook his head, at least as far as Steve's touch allowed him to.

"It's okay.", Steve hugged his arms around his neck once more. "I will just tell you as often as you need to hear it.", he decided.

"And this isn't bullshit. I'm not… It's not like… I just really fucking love you, okay?", Billy said with a smile on his lips.

"Good. Because if you wanted to dump me for Jonathan now would be a good time to tell me." Steve raised both brows, acting seriously as though he was joking.

"Nah, I guess I'll stick with you.", Billy smirked.

Steve rolled his eyes but he grinned too, leaning forward to kiss Billy again. It didn't take long and Steve's back was yet again pressed firmly against the wall, Billy's chest almost flush with his. Steve let his eyes fall shut as he focused solely on the feeling of Billy's hands gripping his hair. Steve put his hands on Billy's chest, as he continued to kiss him, no need to even unbutton his shirt any further because Steve was able to reach his nipples just like that. Steve loved how he was able to make Billy shudder just with a touch of his hand. Billy moved his lips from Steve's mouth over his jaw and to his neck, leaving kisses everywhere, licking and biting over the sensitive skin until Steve felt a little shaky on his legs.

"Come on, let's go upstairs.", Billy purred into his ear. Steve liked the implication of that, liked the way Billy was kissing him like he owned him. But Steve wasn't riled up enough to forget that earlier Billy had said that they wouldn't actually do anything before he was done with his school stuff. And that was still left all over his room with no chance for Billy to miss it.

"Let's stay here instead?", Steve asked. He licked his way into Billy's mouth and pressed their bodies together more firmly.

Billy started to chuckle. "You want me to fuck you in the hallway?", he asked amused. 

Steve looked at him a little more doubtfully.

"You know your lube is upstairs.", Billy shook his head. "Now come on." He pulled back, trying to lead the way when he noticed that Steve wasn't moving. "What?", he asked.

"Nothing?", Steve lied. Okay, maybe if he got Billy really into this, he wouldn't just stop and Steve would continue with this stupid essay later or early in the morning tomorrow.

"Spit it out, Harrington.", Billy ordered with a more serious face.

Or maybe not. Billy didn't look like he would just let go of that weird behavior before Steve would tell him what that was about. Damn, he definitely should work on his poker face.

"Fuck… Nothing, I just haven't finished the essay yet and I… I'll finish it afterward, okay?", Steve asked hopefully.

And Billy just lost it. He looked at Steve for a few seconds in utter disbelief for that boy, before he threw his head back and started laughing. Loudly. 

Steve just tilted his head, not quite sure if he should start to feel embarrassed or what else to do because if it were for him, Billy could just continue to laugh, as long as he was going to touch him the way he did a minute ago.

"Unbelievable.", Billy commented, shaking his head, still grinning. "Let's go upstairs now."

Steve groaned, already knowing that Billy wouldn't let go of this that easily. But he followed anyway, still touch-starved.

"Oh." Billy noticed the mess that was Steve's desk and the whole area surrounding it, as soon as he opened the door. "Now I see what you're talking about."

"Yeah. Oh.", Steve agreed, slightly embarrassed because it looked not only super messy but as if he hadn't done any work whatsoever. He really should have gotten rid of the crumpled-up papers and not just have left them there. "I started finishing up that essay before you got here."

"Started?", Billy raised a brow.

"I'm like… halfway done?", Steve guessed with a frown.

"Yeah, have fun finishing that.", Billy said casually, just letting Steve stand there and sitting down on the side of his bed.

Steve knew that he was teasing and this was most of all for him making a scene…

"You're really gonna do this?", Steve asked a bit self-pitying.

Billy chuckled. " Well now, I pretty much have to, don't you think?", Billy put on that smug grin.

"No, you don't.", Steve argued. He tilted his head. "Come on! It was a long fucking day and just like… you know? Half an hour and I'll do it."

Billy's grin grew even wider. "Next thing you start begging me."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Could you just stop making fun of me?", Steve asked. 

Billy chuckled but then he nodded and waved Steve over. Even though Steve was suspecting that he hadn't won this, he walked over and sat down next to Billy, both brows furrowed.

"So, you think…", Billy started as he turned his body more towards Steve. "Instead of just sitting here and waiting for you to do school stuff, I should be doing more of this?" Billy leaned over as he purred those words and provocatively placed a hand on Steve's crotch, barely creating any pressure but there was still a quiet moan escaping Steve's lips. Billy caught his mouth and playfully bit Steve's bottom lip, as he allowed his hands just the tiniest movements. But it was still enough to encourage Steve to move his hips to find more friction.

"Please, Billy.", Steve gasped.

"I love it when you're so desperate for it. Begging me.", Billy said, his voice at least an octave lower than usual. "And how good you are, reminding me of that essay you should be doing. Because I would have downright forgotten about it."

Steve looked at Billy with a frown and he knew he was lost when Billy pulled his hand back, leaving Steve's pants visibly tented and Steve pretty much panting in front of him. He noticed how dark Billy's eyes were and Steve didn't miss the bulge in his pants. He knew he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, those boys are killing me. And I bet now Steve really regrets not finishing up his stuff earlier. The next chapter is going to be fun to write, haha! (One might say that I'm having too much fun torturing those two, lmao)
> 
> As always, I highly appreciate every comment! <3


	85. Impatient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is going to last longer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Ten minutes later Steve was in hell. Or at least it felt like he was. He wasn't even totally sure how he convinced his body to move from his comfortable and oh so convenient position on the bed next to Billy and at the mercy of his touches to where he was now, sitting on his chair at his desk, his eyes on his own writing. Steve's face was burning.

Skittish and jumpy, Steve shifted from left to right, balanced his head on his hand and leaned forward again. He couldn't focus. He was gripping the pen so hard, the skin on his knuckles turned white and it probably left its form stamped into Steve's palm.

He wanted to do nothing more than to turn around and look at Billy.

But it wasn't the time yet. Not now that he had a point to prove. He couldn't give up that early, not even for the sake of his homework but because he felt like being talked into a dare he just couldn't fail at. But god, this was hard and the only thing keeping Steve there was the idea that this was equally as tough for Billy as it was for him. Just one look and he would know for sure. See if Billy's face was slightly flushed and if he was still hard. Steve sure was. But now the only thing he knew was that Billy was still laying there with his ankles crossed and his head rested on his own hands. 

And for now, they were left with this new kind of torture, waiting for Steve to be done already. Steve's mind came up with a bunch of ideas of how to fake his way out of it. Maybe he could just pretend being done. Or he could shorten the essay at the end to get there sooner. This waiting slowly drove him insane, that was for sure. But when Billy would end up looking at this essay, Steve wanted it to be good at least. There was a point to prove and if it only was that Steve had at least some self-respect left. 

Even though Steve was shifting in his seat slightly, he was very careful doing so. He barely dared to move his legs because every tiny bit of friction, thereby created, sent a delicious feeling through his body. And that had already managed to make a moan escape his lips twice, only followed by Steve blushing even more. Fuck, he just wanted to reach down, touch himself. Steve was sure this would get Billy to give in and stop with this bullshit, so why didn't he?

"I've written the same sentence three times now. You know, it won't be any good.", Steve mumbled instead, mainly to create a distraction from his own tense feeling.

Billy chuckled. "Aw… Don't say that. Just get it down to the paper."

For the first time since he sat down and took a seat, Steve dared to look over his shoulder and catch Billy's gaze. "I can't believe you actually make me do this.", he said reproachful and disbelieving.

The amused expression on Billy's face stayed. "You'd be surprised by all the things I could make you do, pretty boy.", he purred.

Steve hated the way this implication managed to make his whole body feel tingly and desperate to be touched. As if feed some of this urge, one of Steve's hands landed on his thigh. Not high enough, of course, and barely moving, but the fingers clawing at his skin helped him to keep at least a bit of focus.

"Very funny.", Steve rolled his eyes. He kept facing Billy for a moment longer until Billy noticed the hand on his thigh. Steve turned back to the paper then and started to write down the next sentence, hoping that the last one wasn't full of typos.

The worst part of all of this was that Steve didn't even hate. He wasn't even close to hating it, even though he was grumbling and sporting a frown. He was pretty damn sure he had never felt so aroused or so desperate before, so he got where Billy was going with this. Only the fact that he had to continuously rewrite his own bullshit because his horny brain wouldn't allow him to write a word correctly, got him annoyed. He wanted to be done. Jesus, he wanted it so badly.

"Billy?"

"Hm?", Billy sounded curious. Steve didn't turn around to see how he looked like.

"Can you… like… read over this, afterward?", Steve asked, his voice a little more serious even though it still made him sound on edge.

"Sure.", Billy agreed promptly. "I'll help you with that." He sounded soft. Steve almost hoped to hear a tremble in his voice. Something to show that he was struggling, too, but if Billy was feeling like that, he was way better at hiding it.

"Thanks." Steve exhaled sharply and changed his seating position yet again, in the vain hope to find comfort that was probably nowhere to be found at this point.

Steve actually managed to regain some of his focus after that and finished quite a few paragraphs although they were probably far from perfect. But for a moment or two, he was able to pretty much forget about Billy laying on his bed behind him, at least as much as anyone could do that in that situation.

"Hey.", Billy was the one whose voice cut through the silence.

Steve turned around and raised a brow. "What? Getting bored there, Hargrove?", he teased.

Billy smirked at him smugly. "I'm never bored with you.", he stated. "You just got me thinking."

"'bout what?", Steve asked. This talking was good. Almost able to fully distract him from how horny he still was and how badly he wanted to stand up and straddle Billy right now. At least it was helping with the essay, too, as weird as that was.

Billy licked his lips. "You wanna go somewhere this weekend?"

It took Steve a moment to process this, mainly because Billy's tongue had occupied his mental abilities right before. "What? Go where?", Steve asked.

"I don't know. We could just take my car. Drive somewhere.", Billy shrugged.

"Like a road trip?" Steve raised both brows. He was still expecting some kind of trap in this.

"Something like that, yeah." Billy nodded. "Just to get out of this shithole once. I don't know.", he lowered his voice. "We don't have to. It was just an idea."

"No, sounds great actually.", Steve smiled. "Although it sounds more like something I would come up with. Guess I'm having a good influence on you."

Billy snorted at this. "You're so full of shit, Harrington.", he shook his head amused. "Are you finished yet?"

"Impatient, aren't you?" As Steve returned his gaze to his paper, he enjoyed this obvious switch in the power dynamics. Now Billy wasn't as good at hiding what he wanted. And with finally having Billy on the hook, Steve didn't plan on letting him go so easily.

"No.", Billy obviously lied. He grunted. "Maybe I'll just start without you.", he teased. "How does that sound?"

Steve threw him a sharp gaze over his shoulder. "Don't you dare.", he warned. "I'm almost done." So much for keeping the upper hand at this. "Would have been much faster if you hadn't insisted on planning our weekend."

Billy grumbled but at least he wasn't arguing anymore and Steve could find some focus again. But it was getting significantly harder, now that Billy slowly lost his coolness.

But not even a few minutes later, Steve heard movements behind him, that already sounded very suspicious. He turned out immediately and squinted his eyes as he saw that Billy was stripping off his shirt.

"Are you serious?", Steve asked annoyed. "Just give me like a good ten minutes before you start being such a fucking tease, will you?"

Billy just looked at him with dark eyes. "Do it later and get your ass over here.", he ordered.

Steve looked at him in utter disbelief. He certainly wouldn't be fooled twice and stumble right into another trick. "I swear, if you're just trying to get me riled up again, I'm gonna…"

"Here. Now.", Billy repeated more eagerly and even if Steve didn't plan this, his body was obliging immediately and so he was walking over to Billy who stood next to the bed.

Billy didn't wait for another second and pulled Steve into a harsh kiss, while his hands ran underneath Steve's green pullover, feeling him up everywhere he could reach.

Steve groaned and leaned his head back as Billy focussed his attention on Steve's neck. "You're not very consistent today…", Steve commented, now in an even better mood than before.

Billy growled. "You want me to stop?"

"Hell no.", Steve shook his head. 

"Good.", Billy decided. "Fuck, I need you now."

"Oh, do you?", Steve smirked and reached with his hands right to Billy's crotch, squeezing a bit firmer than Billy had done it to him before. Billy immediately let out a guttural groan and bucked into the touch, eyes fluttering as he inhaled sharply.

But Steve wasn't one for taking his time now. Instead of continuing to feel Billy up, he had unbuttoned and unzipped and had them a few inches down Billy's hips, as the other boy caught his wrists and flashed his eyes at him. Steve wanted to let out a complaint but it was muted by Billy's mouth engaging him in a kiss. He could feel Billy's hands on his pullover, moving the fabric upward and Steve, thinking ahead, raised his arms to make it easier for Billy to pull it off. As it fell down on the ground, Steve's jeans were next and Steve hissed as Billy's fingers brushed against his dick. Billy got them down a bit and then he looked eagerly into Steve's eyes.

"Lose them.", he ordered, looking down at Steve's pants before he laid his hands on his own.

Steve immediately did as he was asked, pushing his jeans down further. Meanwhile, Billy did the same, still eying Steve.

Billy was done before Steve and he wasn't even finished, stepping out of his pants, as Billy maneuvered him to the bad, pushing Steve down and immediately hovering on top of him. "I meant to do this the whole day.", Billy said with a deep voice.

"Hey, don't blame that on me…", Steve said defensively, already panting underneath Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess we're heading towards some smutty chapters again. I liked how this chapter turned out, especially with Billy at one point just giving up with his plan haha. 
> 
> As always, please leave a comment if you want to share your thoughts and find the time. I highly appreciate it! <3


	86. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is asking a sensitive question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

This waiting and teasing left both Billy and Steve unable to take their time. They weren't just laying there and kissing because they needed more right now, and preferably quickly. Each movement was a little too harsh and a little too rushed but that might just be the right thing, considering the circumstances. 

And still, with the rushing, skin on skin, forceful touches and some playful fighting to gain the upper hand, Steve almost couldn't wait any longer when Billy reached for the lube and brought his fingers to Steve's ass. He spreading his legs in anticipation. Now that he knew exactly how good Billy would make him feel in a moment, he wasn't tense anymore, even enjoying the weird sensation in the beginning. When Billy made it appear he would take his time preparing Steve, the other boy started shifting his hips, taking Billy's finger further. He wanted more now and when Billy looked at him with dark eyes and obliged with pushing a second finger in, Steve moaned in response and let his head fall back. It still took too long for Steve's liking until Billy was finally hovering on top of him and guiding his full length into Steve.

Billy kissed him as he pushed in, a groan escaping from his throat. Steve had his arms slung around him, a little shaky as he tried to adjust to the feeling of being filled like that. "God, you feel so good.", Billy purred, before stealing another kiss. Almost agonizingly slow he started moving and Steve, although he'd been waiting for this, was still left in awe about how Billy was able to make him feel.

Steve let his hands go further down, from the small of Billy's back right to his butt, to pull him closer, make him go even deeper, almost as if this wasn't quite enough. He loved the feeling of Billy's skin, underneath his hands, soft and firm at the same time, now starting to get sweaty as he started finding his rhythm. Steve responded and closed his eyes, almost able to picture how they must look like, how Billy might feel in that moment. As Steve closed his eyes, for a second he could picture himself, turning both of them around and getting on top and hovering over Billy before pushing inside him and find out for himself. Find out how Billy felt underneath him compared to the moments Steve had shared with girlfriends before. He could feel his dick twitch in response to that idea.

Steve immediately let go of Billy's butt and looked to the side. He should really not be thinking about that right now, not while Billy was hitting this bundle of nerves inside of him so perfectly, it made Steve almost lose his mind. 

"Hey!", Billy caught his attention. He grabbed Steve by the jaw with one of his hands and turned his face. "Look at me!"

Steve nodded, his eyes not only widened because he was close, so fucking close right now but also because he felt like the way Billy was looking at him allowed that boy to know everything Steve was thinking. This felt so intimate. Steve moved his hands to Billy's head instead, gripping his hair tightly, even pulling as Billy picked up the pace even more. Steve couldn't keep his eyes on Billy for long because they just fell shut as Billy sent this feeling through him and all of that only by being inside him, by filling him up completely.

It didn't come to much of a surprise that Steve came first and all of that without his dick being touched once. He felt his own cum between them, wet and sticky on their chests and bellies. But even though Billy's face looked red and his eyes were dark he didn't follow Steve over the edge just yet. His orgasm left Steve's insides oversensitive and it didn't take long for him to respond with a squirm or a whine to each of Billy's thrusts. Billy wasn't going as fast anymore but he was going mercilessly even though Steve was already seeing stars and he was already getting hard all over again, overstimulated by all of this, by Billy.

"Billy…", Steve let out. His hands were now on Billy's back as if he needed to hold onto him, not to fall apart.

"I know.", Billy's voice sounded breathy. "I know you can take it, baby. You've been so good.", he praised, his tone soft, even though he sounded husky.

"Mhm…", Steve closed his eyes again, each of Billy's movements feeling so good it was almost painful. He could feel his nails digging into the skin on Billy's shoulders unintentionally, but he couldn't help it.

"Fuck…", Billy groaned. "You feel so hot. So tight around me. So fucking perfect…" 

Steve noticed Billy was getting louder and also that he was getting closer if only by the way he felt inside Steve.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.", it escaped Billy's lips and Steve opened his eyes once more, only to watch Billy, as he reached between them to grab Steve's swollen dick and fist it too fast and too firm, leaving Steve unable to respond with anything but a loud "Ah!", as he came for the second time and Billy came too, spilling hot inside of Steve.

Steve pretty much collapsed into the sheets after that, not surprised when Billy did the same thing, curling up at his side.

"You okay? Might have gotten a bit rough there…", Billy asked after a while. He turned to his back and looked at Steve with adoring eyes.

Steve just nodded, still left in a state of blissfulness that was worth ignoring the fact that he might feel sore tomorrow. Fuck. That had been a lot. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." Billy reached over and took a hold of Steve's hand, guiding it to his chest. He just placed it there, palm-side up, and began to slowly draw circles on it, trailing along the lengths of Steve's fingers or just holding it for a moment.

Steve watched the movements Billy made and the way his expression changed everytime they locked their fingers. He looked over at Steve then, as if to check that he was still there and still fine, before allowing his mind to drift off again. In the meantime, Steve couldn't help it but think about his thought from before. He looked at Billy, his relaxed face that looked soft now, way softer than it had before. There shouldn't be a problem in just trying that, right? In Steve being the top for once? Because if they could do it like this, they should probably be able to do it the other way round… Right? Steve frowned. Maybe it wasn't as easy. Billy certainly was more experienced with that stuff and he never even once implied that this could be a thing, they could potentially be doing. So it could be a sensitive topic. It could be just stupid, have an easy explanation and Steve would just show how little he knew about all of this. He didn't really want to expose himself like that or end up embarrassing himself. So maybe he should just forget about it. After all, he really shouldn't be complaining because what he did with Billy was hands down the best sex he had ever had. He wasn't missing anything. Right?

"You're doing something.", Billy mumbled, holding Steve's hand a little tighter.

"Hm?", Steve looked up at him, surprised by the sudden change in Billy's touch.

"You tense up. What's going on?"

"Nothing.", Steve blurted. He could feel a blush crawling up to his face and wished, Billy would just let it go. He knew that once he asked about it, Steve really wouldn't be able to withhold what he'd been thinking about.

"Tell me.", Billy mumbled. His face got a bit softer again, but Steve could see the curiosity hidden underneath. 

"I really don't want to.", Steve tried to regain control of his hand, but Billy was still holding it there. If he had been trying harder, Billy would certainly have let go but the way Billy just had a soft grip on his wrist made Steve give up on the idea.

"Why not?"

"It's stupid.", Steve decided. 

"Is it about us?"

"Kind of…", Steve turned his head to the side, to be able to see the changes on Billy's face better.

"Okay, now you gotta tell me.", Billy said, spreading out Steve's fingers on his chest again. Steve could feel Billy's chest rise underneath his hand, as Billy inhaled deeply. "I bet it's not stupid."

"Well…" The way in which Billy had said it, sounded honest to Steve. So maybe he wouldn't be offended by that question. He might even have been waiting for Steve to suggest something like that or at least be open to the idea. After all, it wasn't more than that. A question. An idea. "I just thought, that maybe we…" In his mind, Steve was browsing for the right words. How could he not make this sound totally awkward?

"Maybe we what?", Billy smirked. "Come on, spit it out!"

"You think we could maybe try and… you know… switch for once?"

Billy choked, obviously a bit shocked by that question. "What?", he asked in a smaller voice.

Steve immediately pulled his hand back and felt a dark blush crawling up. At least now he knew for sure that this was the wrong thing to say. He certainly hoped the ground would just open and swallow him if only to hide his red face from Billy, who was still looking at him all big-eyed as if Steve had just suggested they should try to kill someone.

Steve swallowed, trying to keep his eyes from looking directly at Billy. "I mean I… Just, forget about it, will you? I mean, I don't know how this works and I just thought that… Just forget it, please." He felt so ashamed for even asking that he felt his eyes tearing up. It shouldn't be a big deal for him. After all, it was just sex. But if anything, the tearing-up made his situation even worse.

Billy was sitting up now, both hands rested on his own thighs and his gaze turned towards the mattress. Steve couldn't look at him and hid his eyes underneath his forearm, hoping those stupid tears would just stop. It was fine. And Steve shouldn't be acting like a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since the last cliffhanger, so let me just have that, haha. We'll see what Billy has to say to that idea tomorrow.
> 
> As always, I love hearing your thoughts <3


	87. Stop talking for a second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve looked at the blanket. Then the door. He just wanted to disappear. Curl up. Go back a few minutes and prevent his stupid horny brain from even thinking about it. Billy wasn't the type for a thing like that anyway, not with the way he needed to be in control. But even while absolutely freaking out inside, Steve couldn't help but admire the idea of seeing Billy slowly lose it, coming to nothing but Steve being inside him and filling him up. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and wanted to punch himself in the face.

"Are you crying?", Billy asked. He sounded more soft than angry but right now that didn't help. There were this carefulness and dismissiveness in his tone, that crept Steve out, even more than the sight of him managed to do it. Billy's tensed up shoulders still moved up and down with every harsh breath and Steve would have really liked to just sit up behind him, move his hands over the tense skin until Billy softened underneath him. But not now and certainly not why he was so close to literally weeping.

"No, I'm not.", Steve mumbled. "I'm… It's just… fuck.", Steve wiped the wetness out of his eyes and from his cheeks and wasn't able to suppress the big frown on his face and the pinkness on his cheeks. He didn't know why he gave in and looked at Billy again, but he hated the bewildered look on that boy's face.

It didn't last long though. Not with Billy looking right back at Steve now. Steve wasn't sure if this empathy he found there made it better or worse but he was really tempted to look away again. But he couldn't. Not with Billy's eyes being so blue and so sharp, it was like the other boy was bewitching him. 

"You know what, pretty boy?" It certainly took what seemed like an eternity to Steve before Billy said that. But when he did, Steve was taking in every word he said, paying attention to his phrasing, his intonation, browsing for any signs that might tell him what he should be doing now. Apologize to Billy? Promise, never to talk about this kinda stuff again? What if Billy felt weird now and they wouldn't continue doing what they did? What if he would leave? Just the thought of this was more than enough to make Steve's eyes watery again. 

"Please, Billy… I said, it's fine, I just… We obviously don't have to do that. I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry…" The shaky voice, close to breaking, certainly wasn't a big help. If anything, he would freak Billy out even more with that.

"Just listen, okay?", Billy asked him. Before Steve could even react to that, Billy pressed his lips to a thin line and then continued. "It's… I did that once. A couple of times actually. Was a few years ago, back in Cali."

Steve just stared at him, trying to comprehend what Billy had said and especially what was left unspoken. It didn't take someone like Nancy to figure out that Billy wasn't particularly fond of that memory, he just shared parts of, with Steve. His shoulders tensed up even more and he turned his face slightly, making it harder for Steve, to look at him.

Steve sighed. "You didn't like it.", Steve concluded. Of course, out of everything he could be asking Billy to do with him, he picked the one thing that made Billy feel bad and that managed to make things weird between them. And all of it on a day like this.

Billy turned and looked at him now, his expression slightly softer than it was before. "No, I didn't.", he confirmed. Steve waited. Maybe Billy would talk more about this, share what happened. But he didn't.

Now Steve just wanted to get over with that topic, explain that it wasn't important to him to be doing that and that he just hadn't figured things out yet. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started that.", he said. "I just thought, that guys… that it was normal to switch but we can just stick with how things are now. It's no big deal. Really. I love, what you do, I really fucking love it, okay?" God, how bad he wished for a smile to return to Billy's face. Even if he would be laughing at Steve that would be arguably better than this. 

"Would you just stop talking for a second?", Billy asked. He was frowning again. So no laugh. Not even a smile.

Steve wanted to say another thing, but instead, he stayed silent and just nodded his head once. If Billy wanted him to shut the fuck up, he should be able to just do that, right? He just wished, he wouldn't be so fidgety with his hands, but he couldn't really help it.

"We can try it.", he said with a lot of uncertainty swinging along, talking very slowly. "But if…"

Steve widened his eyes. Did he just hear right or was his mind tricking him again?

"No, of course…", Steve interrupted him. "If you don't like it, then we won't do that ever again. I won't even ask." He was nodding fastly.

And finally, FINALLY, a smirk found his way to Billy's face and it appeared like just that movement of his lips took a shitton of weight from Steve's shoulders, that felt like it was close to crushing him a moment ago.

"You're really eager about that, huh?", Billy teased.

Steve blushed again and he bit his lip, lowering his gaze. Billy making fun of him was certainly better than whatever weird tension had been there before, but Steve was still a bit ashamed to be asking about this. Like this wasn't a thing to talk about. He didn't want Billy to think that all Steve was thinking about was finally having his turn in fucking him. It wasn't about that. Well, it wasn't just about that. "I just think that… it could be really great, you know?", Steve raised his gaze again to meet Billy's eyes. Show him why Steve was excited about this. After all, what he really didn't want was Billy to feel pressured to do this. "Make you feel good the way, you make me feel?", Steve suggested.

Billy smiled and laid back down on the bed again, positioning himself closer to Steve now, in a way that enabled him to lean over and kiss him. "Oh, you like that, don't you?" He was stroking the side of Steve's face, maybe more to calm himself than to calm Steve.

"Yeah, I do.", Steve confirmed firmly. 

"Fuck, sorry for… Got you a bit freaked out there, didn't I?", Billy frowned.

Steve shook his head. "No, I shouldn't have been asking."

Billy snorted. "Nah, you definitely should have. Just really caught me by surprise. I really didn't expect that, after we just…", Billy chuckled and Steve guessed this was over his own obliviousness.

"You're really okay with this?", he asked if only to reassure himself. "I mean it. We don't have to do this if you really don't want to."

"But you would like to do it, don't you?"

Instead of answering, Steve just nodded.

"Don't worry about it, okay?", Billy smiled. "Been doing a lot of things I never dreamt of doing with you. Just… go easy on me, will you?"

"Will you tell me what happened? You know…? Back in California."

Billy kept looking at him for a moment until he turned his head in a way that allowed him to look at the ceiling instead. "There's no big story behind this, pretty boy. Just that it felt weird and it wasn't… It was one of the first time's I've been with a guy and I didn't know him and it just felt wrong, okay? It's not unusual, not to switch. Most prefer one thing to the other and… well when this started between us, I didn't expect it to be more than fooling around once or maybe a couple of times if I'm lucky. I didn't think you would want it to be more than that and when you did I just hoped that you would be into bottoming. Scared the shit out of me, actually. One of the reasons, we waited so long because I really wanted it to be good for you."

"Oh, it was.", Steve nodded, biting his bottom lip. He leaned over to kiss Billy. "So fucking good.", he purred.

"I can't believe, you're even real sometimes…", Billy chuckled. "C'mere." He put a hand on the back of Steve's neck and pulled him in for another kiss that felt like Billy was trying to devour him. He couldn't help but grin at the thought how a kiss like this must look like to Dustin or Max. Damn, they really have been chaste then in comparison.

"You wanna know what you're gonna do now?", Billy asked after a moment. There was an amused tone in his voice, even if his breath was going faster.

"Now? Are you serious?", Steve asked, his voice a little too excited.

Billy chuckled. "Oh, you're really something.", he shook his head. "First of all, you're going to finish this shit for school, alright?"

"Chickening out now, Hargrove?", Steve asked with newly gained confidence. 

"I'm not.", Billy said, rolling his eyes. "I knew you wouldn't want to leave this stupid bed, once we're in it.", he shook his head. "Also, I just made you come twice. I mean, usually, I'm all for ruining you even more, but let's wait with that until you're finished with your homework. Sounded like it was important. I'll even help you." He sat up. "We can discuss you defiling my ass afterward, alright?"

Steve was really in the mood to keep up the argument for a bit longer but then, he certainly shouldn't reject this offer for help.

"Alright.", he agreed. "But let's get dressed first, or I won't ever manage to focus on that essay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter shows quite some inside of Billy, especially with the way he didn't plan on them ever being a real couple or be that close. Steve certainly got him nervous, with this question, let's see how they'll work this out.
> 
> As always, I appreciate every comment <3


	88. The beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School stuff is boring, let's talk about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"Alright.", he agreed. "But let's get dressed first, or I won't ever manage to focus on that essay."

Billy was putting on a smug yet soft smile before he nodded. But, of course, Billy wouldn't be Billy if getting dressed wouldn't still be an issue. So even with Steve insisting, almost begging, he couldn't be bothered to wear anything more than pants and Steve already had to argue to convince him of that. 

So while Steve was fully dressed and maneuvered all his school stuff to the bed for them to work on that, Billy was sitting there in nothing more but his jeans. Steve clenched his jaw and grumbled every time he noticed himself getting distracted by the sight of Billy's body. He didn't say anything though because there would much rather be a cold day in hell, than he would see Billy Hargrove decently dressed and not showing off his tan and muscular chest for once.

Steve was sitting cross-legged now, using his right knee as a surface to place his paper and write on it. Billy, rather than actually helping, was browsing through the books and unfinished drafts, Steve had brought over just in case. At least, sitting like that allowed Steve to focus a little bit and he wasn't constantly distracted by the idea of the two of them fucking, even though his mind was busy painting an image about how it could be like, to top Billy for once. 

"Why didn't you finish this one?"

Steve was pulled out of his daydream in which he just imagined Billy's face, lips parted just slightly, gasps and moans escaping them as Steve was slowly thrusting into him. God, he wanted to know how that felt like. "Hm?" The blush crawling up on Steve's face was much rather caused by arousal than the feeling of being caught.

Billy raised his first draft of that essay higher for Steve to see. 

"Wrong order.", Steve explained. "I just picked the order of the arguments randomly. Reads a bit weird, don't you think?" He tilted his head and watched Billy for a moment, as that boy lowered the paper and read through the lines, pulling a face every now and then.

When he was finished, Billy nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Actually, I'm surprised you're paying that much attention to this. Doesn't really sound like you."

Steve smirked. "Yeah, you're probably right.", he wondered. "I don't know. Maybe being that close to graduating I just feel like I need to take every chance I got left while still in school. I mean, who knows what comes next… You know?" The smirk disappeared into a frown.

Billy nodded. "Thinking a lot about that, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, me too.", Billy admitted.

"At least you got another year to figure shit out."

"Don't need a stupid year to know that I'll be leaving this shithole for good.", Billy grumbled. "Haven't decided on much apart from that, though. Don't know if I'm the college kind of guy. Maybe I just find myself a job somewhere by the ocean where it's sunny.", he shrugged but the thought still managed to bring a shy smile onto his face.

Steve looked down and licked his bottom lip. "Mhm.", he hummed. "You got room for one more in that little plan of yours?" When he looked up, he was curious to see Billy's reaction.

"You wanna go to California with me?"

"Why not?", he argued. He wasn't even sure why he had asked to begin with. It might also be because he still had no idea what he should be doing with his life but as long as he was with Billy, it wasn't quite as depressing. "Maybe. Not a lot to keep me here once you're gone, is there?"

Billy snorted. "Just a bunch of middle-schoolers, acting like you're their mom and a crazy ex-girlfriend, acting like you're her child.", Billy shook his head in disbelief.

"She doesn't… A child? Are you serious?"

"Or like a disabled nephew or something.", Billy shrugged. "Someone that can't look out for themselves."

Steve was pouting. "Yeah, a good thing, I'm picking that highschool-asshole that's acting like I'm his boyfriend, then." Steve tried to make it sound like a reproach but Billy's phase still lighted up as Steve used the term boyfriend.

Billy smirked. "You know how it's not acting when that's what you are, right baby?", he purred.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Also you barely answered my question.", Billy added as soon as Steve had returned his attention to the paper in front of him.

"Hm?"

"You. Me. California.", Billy gave him the keys.

Steve smiled. "I would happily dismiss on mothering middle schoolers and following Nancy's orders if I get to see you on a beach.", he sighed.

"Really?"

Instead of answering him, Steve just leaned over and placed a kiss on Billy's lips, who was too surprised by this to return it immediately. Billy allowed the two of them to revel in the kiss before he put a hand on Steve's shoulder and pushed him back to his part of the bed. "You should finish that, alright?", he said, slightly hasty. 

Steve looked at him and asked himself why Billy was trying to change the topic so abruptly. He had been hesitant during the kiss, too.

"We shouldn't talk about what's in a year from now.", Billy clarified when he noticed Steve's frown.

"Hm.", Steve wasn't so sure about that. "Frankly, I think we should talk about whatever the fuck we want to…", he mumbled. He looked at Billy who still had this weird uncertainty in his face, like he was about to change the subject again, or look away or freak out or something like that. "And if you'd ask me right now, to leave and go see the ocean, I wouldn't think twice about it.", he said honestly. "Well, maybe I would pay a visit to your dad before, to kick him in the face, but that's only not to leave unfinished business behind. Just take me to the beach, Hargrove." He was trying hard to make that sound funny, while he was sensing that it was a lot more than just that. Billy's eyes were still widened by the proposal and Steve was waiting for some… for any kind of reaction from him.

Then finally, Billy curved his mouth into a smile, before he came over to kiss Steve, who had to drop both pen and paper onto the bed due to the intensity and soon found himself being pressed back first into the mattress with Billy on top of him, kissing him senseless.

"As usual, you have no idea what you're talking about.", Billy mumbled between kisses. "But I like the idea." He raised his head a little to be able to look at Steve. "You, on the beach, in the sun where it's warm. Wearing those ridiculous sunglasses." Billy grinned now and Steve couldn't fight that stupid smile that was crawling up on his own face now.

"I definitely need more sunglasses when we want to live there.", Steve wondered. "We've been to the beach for vacation a couple of times. Never California, though."

"Don't worry.", Billy shook his head and there was a strand of blond, curly hair falling in his face. "I promise you'll love it there." He leaned down and kissed Steve once more. "It's different there, too, you know?" Billy's hand was now trailing over the side of Steve's face. "I could hold your hand. Kiss you. If we're at the right place and not careless in any way, basically no one would mind."

Steve pressed his lips together. "Sounds really nice.", he decided. "I'm sorry, you had to leave. I bet Hawkins sucks compared to what you had there."

Billy reached down with his hand to find Steve's and interlock their fingers. "Would have sucked if I never came here.", Billy argued. "Fuck, you really do make all that shit worthwhile. More than that actually."

Steve raised his head a little to let his nose brush against Billy's. "So…", he began. "That means, you're going to take me to the beach?", he smirked.

"Christ, Harrington, if necessary, I will build you a fucking beach, you hear me?", Billy stated. "Anything."

Steve's smile grew a little wider. "I don't think that'll be necessary.", he said. "Do you even think I would fit in, in a place like that? In California?"

"You'll blend in, in no time. Get yourself a tan. Let me show you around, show you all the good places, the good people there."

"We could get a small place together.", Steve imagined.

"Close to the beach.", Billy closed his eyes before he rested his head on Steve's chest. "I'd like that."

"Me too.", Steve agreed, stroking Billy's hair.

Billy nuzzled his face into the soft fabric of Steve's green pullover. "I honestly have no idea, how you do that, Harrington.", he mumbled, barely audible.

"Hm?", Steve frowned, again raising his head a little, to look at Billy.

"Just when I think I couldn't possibly love you any more…", Billy purred. "You ask me to take you to the beach."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff?! What fluff? *clears throat* Yeah, that might be some unplanned fluff, I guess I just can't help it with those boys.
> 
> Let me know what you think <3
> 
> (This chapter might made me imagine how excited Billy would get, showing Steve around in California, showing him all his favorite spots. Happy boys. I'm a sucker for that...)


	89. Not good at anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy continue to talk about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve smiled. "If all it takes for that is me requesting ridiculous things from you…", he chuckled, "Well, we could have had that earlier." Steve shook his head. He waited for Billy to laugh or at least respond to that and when he didn't, Steve just raised a hand to let his fingers move over the nape of Billy's neck soothingly. He thought that his boyfriend might just be tired.

"It's not ridiculous.", Billy finally said. His voice didn't sound upset but rather honest and Steve could hear that Billy was obviously getting fond of the idea. So was he but still, dropping all of their shit and going to California wasn't an option just yet. They both needed to finish school and finishing a year apart from each other didn't make things any easier.

"No, it's not.", Steve agreed. He kept his hand on Billy's neck and started to run it through the long hair there. "I just… I… Jesus, not knowing what to do after I graduate, that's just really freaking me out, you know?" 

He stopped his hands from moving as Billy shifted there on top of him and rested his chin on Steve's chest in a way that allowed him to look at Steve.

"Like too many choices to make? I mean, you could end up on some college at the side of the country…", he mumbled.

"Or working for my dad, doing some stupid paperwork that's probably not even necessary, just because he doesn't trust me with anything important.", Steve imagined. "He's been talking about it, you know? About how if I failed I could work for him and do something that, in his words, even I should be able to do." Steve noticed how his own voice got darker. He wished they would just go back and talk about their future life in California at the beach.

"He doesn't know you.", Billy just said. "Also he's a fucking asshole. But… I mean, as long as he's paying you…", he argued. "I would mean you'd stay here for a while." Billy opened his eyes widely at the last part of the sentence.

"Or for-fucking-ever.", Steve snorted. "I mean, that's what he's picturing for me anyway. Wear a stupid tie, cut the hair, get fucking married…" He frowned. They've hit the topic a couple of times, especially when he was still dating Nancy. Most of the times, his mom had chosen this topic but Steve knew his father well enough to know what his idea of a functioning family was. It meant, having a big house and a car and a respectable wife and not to get caught while fucking around. God, Steve hated him.

"Nah, I won't let you.", Billy promised. "Plus, he can't really make you do any of those things. You don't have to work for him if you don't want to."

"You think? Because he's not going to pay for me forever if I'm not doing what he expects me to, that's for sure." Steve hated, how upset he sounded. After all, it was just money. But then, after he'd spent his whole life thinking money was all he'd got to offer, it was hard to deposit of that idea. He still wasn't so sure what would be left of him without this place and his dad's money.

"Find something else. Get paid." Billy made that sound really easy.

"Yeah? Well, who's gonna hire me with my shit grades, even if I manage to graduate? It's not that I'm good at anything really…", Steve made a face.

"Just because you hate writing a stupid essay doesn't mean you're not good.", Billy said. "Means just that you don't care about stuff like that and that's valid."

"I don't think it's just that I don't care. It's more like I couldn't do it even if I wanted too. And not only English."

"You're good at Basketball."

"Good for a place like this. Not really good."

"You're good with those kids.", Billy said. "Taking care of people. Cats... You're really good at taking care of things in general." Billy was really trying to cheer him up there and Steve noticed. He wished he could just nod and put on a smile for him. 

Instead, he just sighed. "Doesn't sound like a career to me."

Billy smiled weakly. "Now you probably sound like your dad, huh?"

Steve closed his eyes but he nodded. Yeah, that would be something he would say. Having a career always meant this certain thing to Steve. Like it was supposed to take up the biggest part of your life. It was supposed to suck. Because that's just how things were.

"We'll figure it out, alright?" Billy released a grunt, but then he sat up, reaching for Steve's hand to pull him up there with him. He used the momentum to steal a short kiss that Steve would have loved to deepen right now, but Billy broke it up and looked at him. "Now let's get done with that essay. If whatever your writing now is better than this draft, I've been reading, you should be good." He put on an encouraging smile.

"Oh god, if it turned out worse, please kill me…", Steve groaned. But he still reached for the paper and brought the end of the pen to his mouth, looking down with a frown as he read over it there at the part he had stopped writing when Billy tackled him down. How hard could this try to come up with the next word really be?

Billy chuckled. "So no sugarcoating it?", he asked amused.

Steve let his gaze wander to the side to look at Billy, pen still at his lips. "I'm not sure you could, even if you tried.", he stated. Billy really wasn't one to hide his words behind flowery and sweet phrases and Steve liked that about him. He much rather preferred to have someone to tell him how things were instead of lying straight to his face not to hurt his feelings. He couldn't help but think of Nancy at that moment.

Billy laughed. "Hey, come on!", he argued. "Been more sweet-talking with you than probably ever in my life."

Steve chuckled and shook his head. "Well, now I'm flattered.", he said.

"That's pretty cute, sweetheart.", Billy said, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Okay, stop it right there.", Steve decided, both brows furrows. "That's freakin' me out."

"Oh, I haven't even started.", Billy grinned.

"For someone that stated he wants me to get finished with this essay, you're not doing very much to actually archive that."

"Are you saying, I'm not helpful?", Billy blinked, acting a bit upset by Steve's statement.

"I'm saying you're distracting me.", Steve said, using the pen to point at Billy.

"You're not writing anyway.", Billy rolled his eyes.

Steve clenched his jaw and looked at him. "Yeah, because I talk to you, dumbass."

"Weak excuse, Harrington.", Billy shook his head, not buying it.

Steve lowered his gaze and at least brought the tip of the pen to the paper, as if maybe thereby he could trick himself to write something. "Well, at least that sounds more like you.", Steve mumbled, not sure if Billy had heard that or if he even wanted him to.

Steve was actually surprised when after that, Billy kept quiet. Sure, he was creating some noises by shifting his position on the bed or by opening one of the books but it didn't take Steve much longer than a quarter of an hour to finish the essay up with a conclusion and to make the final dot at the end of the sentence. 

"Done.", he said, rather disbelieving than actually excited about it.

When he turned, he could see that Billy was leaning against the headrest of the bed and browsing through some book. Steve tilted his head because the way he was laying there, shirtless and with a slight frown he looked awfully good. Steve had expected Billy to be already looking up, especially after all he'd been thinking about himself was what to do when he finally got done with it. Seeing Billy looking at those pages instead of showing at least a bit of appreciation was throwing Steve off more than it should.

"Can I…?", Billy asked, putting his book to the side and looking up now. He might just have wanted to finish the paragraph he'd been reading, even if Steve wasn't quite sure why he even wanted to read in some stupid school book.

Steve convinced himself to just forget about it and so he put on a smile and nodded. He then moved over there, pretending to give Billy the paper while what he really wanted to do was to straddle the other boy and move his hands over Billy's chest, that had been on display untouched for too long in Steve's opinion. Steve was sure, that would catch his attention if Steve's writing wasn't able to archive that.

Billy grunted when Steve got there, followed by a smirk on his lips as he tried to steal away Steve's essay with a fast move. But Steve was faster, at least for the moment. He was pulling back his hand with the paper and carefully placed it just out of reach for Billy, turning his body slightly to now really focus on the other boy.

"You don't want me to read it?", Billy asked with a raised brow. Steve noticed how Billy was curving his back as Steve drew trails over his chest as if to grant Steve more access to it, to allow even more touches.

"Yes, I do.", Steve argued. "Later!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I just love their conversations. Billy being a soft, supportive boyfriend is giving me lots of feels :)
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	90. Stay on top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesn't want to think about his essay right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve wasn't sure why he was expecting Billy to start an argument about this. But he was certainly imagining the other boy to fight his way to the essay paper anyway and read it now. Instead, while Steve was still sitting on top of him, upper body upright and watching him halfway curious, half worried, Billy was looking right at him, his breath getting deeper, as Steve kept to run his hands over his chest.

"Mhm…", Billy finally agreed, almost sounding like he was releasing a long sigh. He moved his hands up and started running them up and down Steve's thighs, firmly massaging his legs with strong fingers.

While still looking at him and feeling the warmth of Billy's hands even through his pants, Steve was leaning down to get to Billy's chest with his mouth. Billy gasped when Steve touched him like this, although Steve was eager to keep it soft at first and barely make contact. He wasn't able to keep this up for long though and soon the featherlike movements of his lips became kisses and licks and Steve was mapping Billy's chest with his mouth, tasting a salty hint and even traces of cologne.

Billy removed one hand from Steve's thigh and reached for Steve's hair instead, pulling it firmly, until Steve was letting go of Billy's chest, creating a wet sound. He looked at Billy a bit irritated because he definitely hadn't planned on stopping with that just yet. Not before he rightfully had Billy losing his mind and wanting more.

"Craving some attention, aren't you?", Billy asked with a smirk.

As Steve was held up now, unable to reach Billy's chest with his mouth again, he released an annoyed groan. "You're the one who's desperate for attention.", he argued. "Running around without a shirt the whole day.", he mumbled. He tried fighting Billy's grip, but the other boy just wouldn't let go yet, even though he wasn't painfully pulling. "Asshole.", Steve added.

Billy's smirk just grew a little wider. "Only yours, pretty boy.", he purred. "And I see, it's working."

Seeing how Billy was rolling his eyes now made Steve clench his jaw and make a face. "You know damn well, it's working!", he accused Billy. "Couldn't even bother to get dressed when I really needed to focus on school stuff."

"Wouldn't have been much fun without a bit of a challenge, would it?", Billy asked, still remaining calm with Steve on top of him.

"Oh, I'm really glad you had fun.", Steve said sarcastically.

"Honestly, I'm having way more fun, right now.", Billy admitted. He ran his other hand further up Steve's thigh until he was reaching his hip. Steve was actually trying to keep holding his grudge but there was really no point with Billy looking at him like that, as though Steve was the most remarkable creature he'd ever laid eyes on. "Fuck… Why is it, I can barely keep myself from touching you? Just wanna do it all the time.", Billy mumbled. He lost his grip on Steve's hair too, now and moved his hand to Steve's face instead, moving gently over the soft skin of his cheek.

"Just do it.", Steve nodded in encouragement. "All the time. I don't mind.", he said, moving his face more into a touch, like a cat that was snuggling against his owner, trying to get petted.

"All the time, huh?", Billy asked amused. Steve was expecting Billy to be mocking him again, but instead, he found himself being pulled down onto Billy's chest again, Billy's lips finding his.

Steve immediately melted into this kiss because Billy felt so soft and his hands, still on Steve's face and his hips were holding him so tightly, it just felt incredibly good. "Billy…", Steve was mumbling. He brought his hands to the bed left and right from Billy's head to hold a bit of his weight and not just rely on Billy for that. 

Billy was humming and Steve was already waiting for him to maneuver Steve to the side and get on top, himself, taking control over this. Steve was already imagining how it felt to feel the weight of Billy push him into the mattress, to have him be that close.

"You wanna go for another round, pretty boy?", Billy suggested, one hand cupping his butt now.

"Hm…", a moan slipped Steve's lips as he closed his eyes and pushed back firmer against Billy's hand.

Billy put on a very pleased smirk. "You've been very diligent.", he praised. "Finishing things for school. Want me to take care of you now?"

Steve's whole body was tingling with anticipation and he nodded. "Yeah, please."

Billy pulled him into another kiss. "And tomorrow, we're going to take my car and hit the road for a few days. Just you and me. How does that sound?"

"Fucking perfect.", Steve decided, blinking his eyes open now, to push a strand of hair out of Billy's face and then kiss him again.

"Good.", Billy smiled.

Steve sensed a bit of hesitation in that moment, mainly because the grip of Billy's hands lost a bit of his firmness. He got an idea what that was about.

"Billy?"

"I know.", he immediately interrupted Steve. "Not tonight, okay? But we'll do it and I know it's going to be so good.", Billy's voice got softer. "Have you inside me… Can you feel, how hard I'm getting already?" As if to prove his point, Billy moved his hips slightly, causing both of them to get a bit of friction. 

Steve hummed agreeing in response and pressed his hips firmer against Billy's, grinding down to him. Billy chuckled but soon Steve found himself in another kiss again.

"You wanna stay on top this time? Hell, feels like your fucking enjoying this.", Billy suggested.

Steve leaned back and sat up on top of Billy, looking at him with big eyes. To be honest, he was surprised that was even an option, especially since he'd pretty much been waiting for Billy to turn them around and make Steve kneel down or press is back into the mattress. Sure, he knew that there was possibly more to try. Different positions to be doing this. But with girlfriends, Steve had always kept this plain missionary, apart from giving or receiving head like a couple of times on rare occasions. Fuck, before Billy Steve wasn't even sure he liked blowjobs that much. They mostly made him feel guilty, watching a girl rush through it and then spit out. He never got the impression, someone actually liked doing this until this blond boy got Steve's pants down at the back of that store in the middle of the night.

Billy obviously noticed that Steve was thinking about something. "What?", he asked, rather curious.

"Uh… nothing.", Steve mumbled. He didn't feel the need to share his lack of experience right now. "Yeah, let's try that.", he agreed instead.

Billy frowned. "Oh shit, tell me you had at least one girl that got on top once…" Steve hated how Billy looked almost as if he was pitying him. He didn't have bad sex before just because he'd kept it more simple, Jesus…

Steve just swallowed and slowly shook his head.

"Fuck, those girls here are really something else, let me tell you that…", Billy was shaking his head, too, though not in shame and much rather in what looked like anger for all the girls that didn't get Steve properly laid before. "I should ride you, just to show you what you've been missing…" The way Billy made that sound, almost gave the impression that he was down to do that now. And Steve certainly wasn't having that, after just picturing himself on top of Billy while feeling him go so deep inside. 

"Not tonight.", Steve said firmly. "It's my turn." 

There was a grin on Billy's lips and curiosity in his eyes. "Yeah?", he asked. "I bet you're still wet down there, aren't you? I'll barely need to prep you."

Steve looked away and felt the heat rising up in him, as he blushed. "You're an idiot…", he mumbled.

Billy's grin just grew wider. "Yeah. And you're so fucking beautiful when you blush like this.", he purred. He reached out with his hand to feel the burning hot side of Steve's face.

Steve snorted and rolled his eyes, trying to cover the fact that he was actually getting flustered by that compliment. "Well, just keep talking like that then…"

Billy licked his bottom lip. "That a request, pretty boy?", he asked, still carrying that very smug expression. Steve was sure, nothing he could say could make that boy blush. Not in this scenario at least. "You want me to talk dirty to you? Keep telling you how nice and tight that ass of yours is going to feel, when you ride me, baby?"

"Fuck…", Steve mumbled, feeling a bit weird just by how intensely his own body was responding to Billy's voice. If he hadn't been hard before, he certainly was now, his own dick twitching and pretty much begging for attention in his tight jeans. Also, Steve couldn't help but grind down on Billy's hip, to feel him, feel just how much he wanted this, too.

"If that doesn't sound like a plan.", Billy agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Billy definitely likes to get Steve flustered. Good thing, it's pretty easy to archive haha.
> 
> As always, I appreciate every comment! <3


	91. Comes in handy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve turns out not being too mad about Billy's tendency to never dress adequately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"You really really need to stop talking.", Steve said, still trying to fight the blushing because, hell he couldn't handle Billy's attempt at dirty talk well... "Because I'm not going to last long if you don't." He put on a worrying face and returned his hands to Billy's chest, more so to support himself and find a bit of stability than for the actual touches sake.

Even though Billy indeed kept his mouth shut after that, he was sitting up now, and he caught Steve's back with his hand to keep him from falling off his lap.

Steve squeaked a little at the sudden movement, especially when he started losing his balance, but as soon Billy closed his arms around him and he was able to adjust to this position, this was good because it brought Billy way closer to him.

Billy let his hands wander to the small part of Steve's back that was showing under his pullover everytime he raised his arms even a little bit because the fabric wasn't long enough. Steve inhaled sharply as hot and firm hands touched the cold, exposed skin there. It sent goosebumps over the whole of his back. Billy didn't stop there and moved his fingers up Steve's back, pulling the shirt with him before guiding it over the other one's head with Steve's assistance.

Billy smirked as he got Steve out of the shirt, especially since Steve squinted his eyes and scrunched his nose when he noticed that this undressing process might have fucked up his hair. "You see?", Billy asked sarcastically. "Those things are a pain in the ass."

"You're talking clothes in general here?", Steve raised a brow, mildly amused by Billy's statement.

"You still mad, I didn't put on a shirt?", Billy asked in return as he threw the green pullover to the side of the room mindlessly. It fell over the edge of the bed.

Steve grin grew a little wider and he shook his head. "Well, I guess, it comes in handy."

"That's what I was thinking." Billy pulled Steve closer to him and Steve immediately noticed the difference in body heat. He had no idea how Billy managed to stay that hot without wearing a shirt, while Steve was basically shivering everywhere he wasn't touching Billy right now. But then, even the way Billy looked seemed to radiate warmth. Probably the Californian sun, Steve was thinking. Billy was still tan from back there, used to that hot climate. Now here in Hawkins, maybe his body simply managed to obtain a bit of that, not willing to let all of California go yet. Steve asked himself if it would be the same with him if they got there. If he would carry the cold along with him and how long the sun in Cali would take to burn it out of him. He couldn't imagine being as tan or as warm but then, he was definitely willing to give that place a try that could have such an effect.

As if Billy noticed that Steve was shivering a bit, he moved his hands over Steve's back in long stroking movements, trying to spread warmth, while he caught Steve's lips with his own.

Steve basically surrendered to the kiss. Maybe it was the way that Billy was massaging his back right now in this caressing and warmth-giving way or it was the soothing rhythm of his breathing but Steve just felt at ease now. A sense of belonging right there if he were to phrase it. Billy was kissing him almost softly, not pushing him back what, as a result, had Steve chasing after the kiss, even more, leaning against Billy with all his weight, pushing his tongue into the other one's mouth. He wanted everything. Billy moaned against Steve's mouth, parted his lips and finally allowed him to deepen it, even more, sucking on Steve's lips in return or teasingly licking them. With doing that, it was no wonder that it didn't take long for Steve to feel adequately warm himself, just as if his body had just worked its way up to Billy, trying to mimic him in that sense.

After a while, Billy leaned his head back and tilted it slightly, watching Steve's eyes, blown with desire and his lips all plump and pink from the kissing. "I start to regret putting on those fucking pants.", Billy growled.

Steve started to chuckle, imagining not only how things would go right now if Billy wouldn't be wearing them but mainly how that would have changed his writing process earlier. "Fuck, if you had sat here butt-naked, I would probably still be writing that stupid essay.", Steve said. "Pretending to be focussed everytime you look up, but not able to write a single word."

Billy smirked. "Well, I'm glad I could be of assistance. And I'm sure it's not stupid."

Steve rolled his eyes, even though he kept up that smile. "You don't know that.", he argued.

Billy moved his head in a nod. "I know that we agreed on discussing that matter later on."

"Later sounds good.", Steve decided as he slung his arms firmer around Billy's neck to dive right back into a deep kiss. 

Steve wasn't missing that Billy was smirking into the kiss, obviously pretty amused by how soon and above all willingly Steve was able to overlook things now, that he might have wanted to discuss in another time. Because right now wasn't the time to discuss things but much rather feel things. And at that moment, Steve wanted to feel Billy everywhere and not just from his waist up.

Billy looked at him curiously, as Steve leaned back from the kiss and then started to stand up on the wonky mattress, his stance a bit shaky, but Steve didn't bother to get out of bed for this. He had expected Billy to be doing the same thing and to start stripping off his own jeans, but from what he saw, Billy was just putting both hands behind him to support himself as he watched Steve with curious eyes.

Steve wasn't sure whether he liked being watched like that. Sure, it felt awkward as hell feel attention to you as you try to figure out how to unbutton your pants while sporting a hard-on. But what he really loved about this was the growing excitement on Billy's face as Steve reached for his button and zipper. 

As Steve finally managed to push the pants down his hips, Billy licked his lips and said "Fuck yes.", with a raspy voice.

Steve bit down on a grin, stepping out of his jeans now and for a second feeling even weirder since he was, indeed, naked now. He kicked the pair to the side and got down on his knees again. "Your turn.", he said to Billy, even thinking about getting in a wink now but then deciding against it.

Billy just had on this smugness on his face, as he leaned back onto Steve's big and fluffy pillow, arms crossed behind his head. "Go ahead then, baby.", he encouraged Steve, whose eyes immediately grew a little bigger.

Steve swallowed and moved his hands to start opening up Billy's jeans which were even tighter than his own. Being hard in those jeans couldn't be comfortable just as there was no way in hell, it ever stayed unnoticed when Billy was out in public. Even without Billy sporting an erection, those jeans left very little to the imagination.

"You're done just watching?", Billy asked with a little annoyance in his voice.

Steve looked up at him and raised a brow. "Why are you're pants that tight?", he asked.

Billy snorted. "Because I'm hard!", he rolled his eyes, a disbelieving grin on his lips. "Now take me out for Christ's sake." Billy was chuckling.

"I mean in general, you asshole.", Steve said, trying not to blush again. "I mean, can't be that comfy…"

Billy looked at him as if he couldn't believe a word that was coming out of Steve's mouth, at least right in that moment. "Because they make my ass look fucking great, don't you think?", Billy tilted his head.

Now Steve was blushing for real, even though he wasn't really sure why. If anyone should be able to get away with their appreciation for Billy's backside, it should be him. "Okay, yeah, I got it.", he said fastly, now carefully pulling down the zipper because he desperately needed the subject to change. Billy hissed as his pants sprung open and Steve immediately noticed that he hadn't even bothered to put on underwear.

Billy raised his hips a bit to allow Steve to pull his jeans down. Even though Steve wasn't doing that intentionally, he stopped right when he reached Billy's knees, distracted by the sight he was presented with.

"Jesus, Harrington! Take a fucking picture, it'll last longer.", Billy was rubbing his forehead in frustration.

Steve just smirked and he kept his eye contact with Billy, as he closed his hand around the base of his dick and started lowering his mouth. He saw how Billy parted his lips and his whole body tensed up in anticipation before Steve got down far enough to just plant the gentlest and most careful kiss on the tip.

Billy groaned. "God, you're such a tease.", he said with a very husky voice.

"You want me to stop?", Steve asked with newly gained confidence, the side of his cheek brushing against Billy's hard-on, as he kept looking up at him.

"Don't you dare!", Billy warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing Steve getting more and more confident in situations like these. I think seeing Billy being honest with him and showing honest reactions surely helps him to get over this overall doubt the breakup with Nancy had brought him.
> 
> As always, I love hearing your thoughts <3


	92. A fast learner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is getting on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

"Don't you dare!", Billy warned.

Billy's jaw was dropped down now and his chest rose and sank with every heavy inhale and exhale as he kept his eyes darted at Steve, who was still oh so close, all without being close enough.

Steve grinned and was biting his own bottom lip. He kept looking right into Billy's eyes, enjoying every move he was able to provoke, enjoying how he was able to tease him for a change and not be the one receiving all the attention.

He slowly moved to the side, brushing against Billy's dick with his face once more while positioning himself above it. Steve was licking his lips as he heard a mumbled and breathy "Fuck…" coming from Billy, who held his head a little raised now, probably to have a better look.

Steve swallowed and tried to think about how he could make this really fucking good for Billy. In the end, Steve had only done this once or twice so far and even if Billy hadn't complained about anything, compared to the other one Steve was definitely lacking some skill. On the other hand, there wasn't so much that could be done wrong while as long as there weren't any teeth involved. Right now he just felt like he was missing the experience, both giving and receiving. So all he really could do was mimic the things that he loved when Billy did them or he had to come up with ideas he thought that might be nice.

"You…", Billy cleared his throat. "Sure, you don't wanna chicken out? Seriously, it's no big deal and we just go over to the real thing, you know? You're not, by any means, obliged to… Ah!"

As much as Steve appreciated to be given a loophole, mainly because it meant that Billy cared more about him than about getting his dick wet, there was no way Steve was going to miss out on this. Instead, he focused now, trying not to get distracted by any upcoming worries or ideas. And fuck, if that wasn't easy as soon as he closed his lips around him and took him inside his mouth, thereby stopping Billy from talking altogether.

Billy was groaning and shifting, surprised by the sudden attention and then brought his hand to Steve's head. Only this time, he was much softer than before. He wasn't forcing down or pulling him off but much rather gentle and caressing, eliciting a moan from Steve too, that sent sweet vibrations directly into Billy's body.

"God, fuck, you're really good at this.", Billy said, eyes rolling back as he was mindlessly nodding, a couple of moans coming from his head. Steve felt that Billy's hips were slightly shifting and the other boy probably really had a hard time, locking them in place and just letting Steve do his thing there. 

Steve just took all of that as an encouragement to take Billy even deeper down his throat. He was working hard against his own gag reflex that made his eyes tear up as Billy hit the back of his mouth.

"Fucking beautiful…", Billy mumbled.

Steve smiled around Billy's dick. He wasn't even sure what he liked more. Words of appreciation or the dirty talk from before. Although he had to admit, that both kind of had the same effect on him, making him blush and flustered and getting him even harder. But Steve was able to contain himself, ignoring the need to reach down and to start stroking himself, as he was now bobbing his head up and down and swirling his tongue around the tip of Billy's dick each time he almost pulled of. The taste of Billy's arousal and the sounds this boy was making, groaning, barely able to keep quiet, Steve was sure he enjoyed this just as much as Billy did.

When Steve pulled off, he licked over Billy's dick from the base to the tip, everything now looking a bit shiny, all coated in Steve's saliva and also in precum.

Billy sounded like he was trying to catch his breath, as Steve was trying to catch his gaze again.

"Come up here, now.", Billy ordered. "Because, fuck, if you keep doing that, it'll be over real fucking soon."

Steve tilted his head. "You think you'll last any longer once you're inside me?", he asked amused.

"That a challenge?", Billy raised a brow.

Steve grinned and shrugged. "I guess, we'll see."

Billy was using his hand to guide Steve up to himself now and to pull him into a kiss. Steve was swinging a leg over him, straddling his belly as he bowed down to deepen the kiss and allow Billy to taste hints of himself in Steve's mouth.

"You practiced that?", Billy asked between kisses. "Because you're starting to get really fucking good at it, you know?"

Steve smirked and raised two brows. "At blowing you?", he asked with a little disbelief.

"Mhm.", Billy confirmed. He licked a thick line over the sensitive part of Steve's neck.

Steve couldn't help it but slightly shake his head. "Sure. Been doing that non-stop, actually.", he said sarcastically. "You know the drill. Luring guys into bathroom stalls.", he shrugged. "Even earned me a couple of bucks."

Billy's eyes got even darker, but the smirk on his lips didn't leave for a second. "I know, you're trying to make me jealous with that, but it actually sounds kinda hot."

"God, you're fucked up…", Steve chuckled, leaning down to kiss Billy once again. "And what I actually have been doing is following your lead. I guess, I just picked up a few things, you know.", he answered more honestly now.

"Very good." Billy was ruffling Steve's hair. "You're a fast learner then."

"Wouldn't say that.", Steve argued. "Maybe it just depends on the subject."

Steve was so focused on this conversation and the way Billy was still looking at him, that he hadn't noticed his movement. He hissed when Billy's warm hand suddenly found his backside and he parted his cheeks slightly to get better access to Steve's ass. With Steve's eyes widening, Billy started teasing the rim, carefully testing and then slipping a finger inside. There wasn't much resistance so the finger went in pretty easily and Steve couldn't help but buck back into it as a response.

Billy's tongue darted out between his lips for a second. "Damn, you're just made for this, aren't you? Taking my fingers, my dick…", he mumbled. "But I still think, we're going to need a bit more lube."

With that, the hand and Billy's fingers were gone and Steve felt like his mind went blank for a second, before Billy was reaching for the bottle on the bed next to him and popped it open.

Steve's whole body went tense with anticipation when Billy brought his fingers back and pushed two inside all at once.

"Ah!", Steve gasped. His eyes fell shut, overwhelmed by this sensation.

"God, you're so tight. But so fucking hot, baby." Billy used his other hand to run his fingers through Steve's hair and pull him into a short kiss. "So goddamn pretty. I bet I could just come like this. Just by watching that pretty face of yours while I finger you. Hear you moan." As if encouraged by that, Steve's lips parted and he groaned while Billy brushed against his prostate. 

"Billy…", Steve gasped.

"Yeah, that's right. Look what you fucking do to me, looking like that, so fucking kissable…", Billy mumbled, growing excitement in his voice.

Billy bowed up now to catch Steve's lips and provoke another moan from him as he pushed a third finger inside. Steve started to shake.

"You're ready, pretty boy? Ready to ride my cock?"

Steve bit down on his lip and nodded a little too fast, all of this really starting to get him lightheaded.

Billy's smirk grew wider. "Very good. Come on."

Billy let go of Steve's face now and helped him to get up and position himself right above Billy's hips. Steve reached down for Billy's dick and lined himself up with it, looking at Billy before he was lowering himself down, oh so slowly.

"Jesus Christ…", Billy was panting. Now that Steve was the one setting the rhythm and being in control, it was visible that Billy started to let go of this part, a bit more. "So fucking beautiful.", he said again, moving his hands to Steve's thighs.

Steve noticed how heated Billy's face had become as he was fully bottoming out now. Billy was grabbing his legs even tighter now.

"Fuck, Billy feels so fucking good.", he finally managed to bring out.

Billy started grinning.

Steve closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to catch himself, before he started to bounce up and down, pulling off and slamming down onto Billy's dick. Steve was starting out slowly, at a pace that felt at least manageable. With himself giving the pace to this and not only taking whatever rhythm Billy was starting, Steve needed a moment to figure out how to do this to make them both feel good. 

With Billy, that wasn't a problem. It didn't take long and he was crying out moans and thew his head back, panting and choking on groans.

Steve curved his backs a little and started to move his hips in a circling motion until he found just the ride way to hit this sweet spot and in the meantime cause Billy to roll his eyes back.

A few bounces at that angle and Steve wasn't keeping quiet anymore. It felt like he was fucking himself and just using Billy and in a way that was just fucking hot, pushing Steve even further to seek his own release. Steve was panting, letting out broken cries and moans and felt the muscles on his legs spasming and twitching, as they got tired of this movement. Billy did his best to support him, hands wandering to Steve's hips, helping him up and pushing him down a little more forceful every time.

"Fuck, I'm so close…", Billy said darkly.

"Yeah, me too.", Steve's forehead was furrowed and he had a hard time, keeping his eyes open during this, totally blissed out by the way Billy's dick was reaching even deeper.

"Touch yourself.", Billy encouraged him.

Steve didn't need to be told twice and as he kept riding Billy and moving up and down on him, he was stroking himself now, feeling Billy's eyes on him even though Steve kept his close for the moment, only releasing choked breaths and curses as he got closer and closer.

He knew Billy was coming when his grip on Steve's hips and thighs got so tight, it was probably leaving bruises there. 

Steve was riding him through it, chasing after his own orgasm that was following shortly after.

His legs hurt, cramping and getting tired by this so after reassuring himself by looking into Billy's eyes once more, only to find pure blissfulness, Steve allowed himself pretty much to just collapse on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much character development in this one. Mainly smut. Anyway, they had a hard day and deserved some fun. And Billy is easing more into giving Steve some control and it seems like they're both enjoying this.
> 
> As always, I love hearing your thoughts.


	93. Making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is waking up to a surprise and he and Billy start to make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve was still panting just as much as Billy was, feeling sweaty and now desperately trying to find a comfortable position, to just stay in. Billy grunted as he maneuvered Steve to the side, just a little, to have him on the mattress right next to him. He was turning to the side himself, his face only a couple of inches away from Steve, as he was stroking the other boy's hair.

"Hey, you good?", Billy asked with a softness in his voice.

Was he good? Steve's blissed-out brain tried to check on the rest of his body. Everything was in his place and even though Steve was still shaking a little and getting that twitching feeling in the muscles of his legs he sometimes got after sports, he was great. "Yeah.", Steve nodded. "You?"

Billy smirked, moving his forehead forward to rest it against Steve's. "I'm fucking peachy.", he used his arm to pull Steve tighter into his embrace.

Steve blinked his eyes closed and snuggled against Billy. "Can you turn the light off?", he asked with a bit of hesitation. He would be going himself if he wasn't feeling that buzzed out and also he wasn't sure if Billy's body disappearing for a moment might be worse than just sleeping with the light on.

"On my way.", Billy agreed.

Even though Steve was still holding onto him, Billy managed to peel himself out of the warm bed, to walk over to the door where he turned the light off.

Steve almost let out a whiny noise when Billy just appeared behind him, planting a kiss on his shoulders. He pulled Steve closer again. "Anything else?", Billy asked

Steve smiled. "You want me to give you some chores?", he asked amused, turning his head slightly to face Billy.

"Just, if you need anything, I'll do it.", Billy mumbled, sounding a bit irritated and as if regretted his own phrasing of the sentence.

"Aren't you just tired?", Steve asked. His eyes were already falling shut again and he just leaned more into Billy's embrace.

"Yeah. It's been a long day.", Billy agreed.

Steve felt Billy's warm breath on his skin and noticed every movement he made, whether it was due to his calm breathing or adjustments to their position. It was almost hypnotizing, that mixture of scent and warmth and feeling so goddamn satisfied with everything. He was drifting off to sleep before he knew it.

It was still dark inside of his room when the noise of something falling off his desk woke Steve up. He was way too tired to process anything just yet and he couldn't see anything, but when he moved his hand to search for Billy and didn't find him, he knew that he must be the creator of that sound.

"Billy?"

"Go back to sleep.", Billy said lowly. "Sorry, if I woke you up."

"Hey, where are you going?", Steve wanted to push the blanket to the side or sit up but his body wasn't doing him the favor of doing that, so all he was doing was making more noise.

"Nowhere, silly. I'll be back in a sec. Go back to sleep."

"Hm…" Steve wanted to disagree and have Billy here now but it was still the middle of the night and he couldn't keep himself awake for long enough, back into a dream before Billy was back.

When Steve woke up for real and the room was lighter. It was still early, too early to yet get ready for school, but at least he had gotten plenty of sleep now.

Steve stretched and yawned and turned a bit in bed until he remembered the weird noises from last night and his talk with Billy. His arm immediately moved to the side, to find his boyfriend. He couldn't feel anything and when Steve turned his head around and he didn't find Billy there, he just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Motherfuck…"

"What?", Billy appeared in the doorframe with a smug grin on his face and a tablet of breakfast in his hands. Well, if anything, that boy had a really great timing.

"What are you…?", Steve sat up and rubbed his face with his hands.

Billy tilted his head. "Think, I owe you one of these, don't you think?", Billy winked at him. And then he walked over to Steve, placing the tablet on to a relatively plain part of the bed, where nothing would spill. "Don't worry. I'll take it back down later, so your father won't make a fuss about it."

Steve watched all this very curiously, not really trusting his eyes. In what reality would Billy actually stand up before him, get halfway dressed and make what looked like breakfast? Billy had made them sandwiches and brought orange juice. Right next to this, Steve also found his essay, with a few notes written on it with a pencil. 

"When did you do this?", Steve reached forward to get the paper while almost spilling orange juice onto his bed.

Billy crossed his arms and looked at him. "Last night? Was laying awake for some time, so I thought, why not get started with it?", he said.

"Why didn't you wake me?", Steve had just read through a couple of notes as he looked up to Billy.

"You were pretty spaced out, don't you think? And I didn't want to be bothering you with school stuff again. Not when the essay is good. I just pointed out a couple of typos, you should be able to fix without rewriting it.", he said.

Steve smiled and nodded. "Thank you.", he said. Then he put the paper to the side and grabbed himself some breakfast.

"You're welcome. I also had some time to think last night."

"'Bout what?", Steve asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Billy sat down on the side of the bed, careful not to disrupt the fragile structure of the breakfast next to him. "Our planned trip?", he smiled at Steve.

"You did?", Steve tilted his head. "Do you know when we're going to leave, yet?"

"After school?", Billy proposed.

Steve groaned. "Fuck, I've promised to take Dustin home right after school. You know? Have a talk with him and all that. Explain what he saw and whatever is going on. Might take an hour or two. That okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure.", Billy nodded. "Should have taken your kids into consideration. Can't gave you complain about not making things right first or ditching them when I finally have you all to myself.", Billy smirked.

"That's probably what would have happened, so joke's on you.", Steve mumbled amused, taking another bite. "Where are we going?"

Billy shrugged. "Don't know. Depends on a couple of things."

"Like what?"

"Like how much fuel there is left in my car and if that's where we're going to sleep…"

"Your car is not very suitable for sleeping in.", Steve argued. 

"A tent?"

"It's ass-cold outside.", Steve snorted.

"You don't think, imma keep you nice and warm the whole night?", Billy grinned.

Steve sighed. "Are you going to freak out if I offer to get us a room somewhere? It doesn't even have to be fucking fancy, you know? Dad's left more than enough money to afford to go away and at least we won't come home with both our backs totally fucked up, us being all sore or having a cold."

Billy's grin grew a little wider. "Oh, if we don't come home at least a little bit sore, then what's the point?", he joked.

Steve rolled his eyes. "How about you pick the place and I pay? Deal?"

"We should at least split the bill."

"Why? I'm not actually paying either. It's just my father's bribe."

Billy didn't look totally convinced by that. "Not really though. Not if you could spend it any other way you liked."

Steve ran his tongue over his own bottom lip. "You think I would actually wanna do anything else this weekend?" He tried to sound as soft and honest as he was physically able to. When Billy's face shifted a bit, Steve knew, he had won this.

"Fine.", Billy agreed. "We do that. But I'm paying for our next date."

"Fine.", Steve said, a little annoyed. He mainly wanted to end this argument. "So, considering all of that, where are we going?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this little shift. In the beginning of their relationship, it would have been Steve doing all of this (like making breakfast, planning on dates...) and now it is Billy becoming more and more comfortable with this.
> 
> As always, I love hearing your thoughts. <3


	94. Belonging somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve prepare to get out of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm sort of back to writing this story. There won't be a set uploading schedule, though. I will switch between uploading all three of my fics so basically, every third upload will be for this story. It shouldn't take more than two weeks until I'm back with another chapter for this one.
> 
> Also, thank you for sticking around and being patient with me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the things I've planned for this story. :)

"So, considering all of that, where are we going?"

Steve looked at his boyfriend with big brown eyes, not really caring about the answer because anyplace they could go together just had to be amazing.

The smile on Steve's lips wore down just a little when he noticed how hesitant Billy looked. Even if he'd tentatively agreed to Steve paying for their trip that obviously didn't mean this was the end of that discussion. Since Steve much rather wasn't having any of this, he decided to not wait for an answer and instead bring both of their attention back to the breakfast, Billy'd made.

"Gosh, I'm starving.", he exclaimed. He leaned forward and shifted a little to steal a piece of toasted bread right off the tray that Billy had used to get all the food up there.

Billy's frown changed into a smirk. "You know, I've brought plates, right? And forks?", he pointed out,

"I'm surprised, you found everything.", Steve put on a lopsided smile and stole a piece of egg under Billy's gaze.

Billy smugly licked his lips and tilted his head to the side just so slightly. "Well, let's just say, I'm very well aware of the insides of all your cabinets now.", his grin grew a little wider. "Might've found your mom's secret cigarette hideout." He chuckled.

"You did?", Steve raised a brow, using the distraction to get another piece of toast.

"Didn't take any.", Billy said, almost sounding defensive.

Steve swallowed the bread, almost humming because he was starving and this tasted delicious. "Hm. Didn't even know she had them in the kitchen.", he said, shaking his head. "On the other hand, that's probably a damn good place to put something if she wants to make sure, my dad never lays eyes on it."

Steve let his gaze drift from the other boy to his formerly white sheets, covered in quite a bunch of crumbs. He decided that he had stolen enough pieced of food and could use a plate before he really ruined the bedding. He wasn't really standing up to do so and just leaned over to get one of the plates, his lower body still warm underneath the blanket. Billy looked properly amused after Steve leaned back, a plate full of food on his chest.

"You don't want any?", Steve asked. "I'm not sure, I can finish that all by myself." He threw a doubtful gaze to all of the remaining food on the tray.

Instead of answering, Billy just leaned over to him to get a piece of toast from Steve's place, taking a bite of it without his eyes ever leaving Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes as Billy winked at him with a smirk on his face.

Seeing the silent reproach in the scandalized look on Steve's face, Billy asked "What?", his voice being a little lower than usual.

"Quit stealing my food!", Steve ordered.

"Why? Isn't that what couples do? Sharing their food?"

"Now you're just being sappy.", Steve answered with a full mouth, trying to save his breakfast from the other boy.

"No, I'm not!", Billy said. "Never have been." He shook his head. "Also I made this, so all of this can be considered mine."

"Course.", Steve licked a crumb out of the corner of his mouth. "Must have been confusing you with my other sappy boyfriend.", he shrugged. "Also you used my food. So it's mine. You're merely the servant."

"You're lucky you're basically the only one that doesn't get their ass kicked for talking shit like that.", Billy rolled his eyes.

"Sappy.", Steve repeated, content look on his face.

"Watch your mouth, Harrington…", Billy warned before he leaned over to steal himself another piece of bread right out of Steve's hand, earning himself another scandalized look.

"Stop it already!", Steve whined.

"Hey, you asked me to eat something.", Billy said defensively, while still chewing.

"Yeah, your own.", Steve pointed towards the tray.

Billy smirked and while Steve looked down at his plate, carefully trying to come up with a strategy to save the remains from his greedy boyfriend, that boy was just laying down on the mattress beside him, sighing as he rested his head on the pillow.

"You know, we need to get up soon-ish, right?", Steve worried as Billy closed his eyes.

"You're killing the mood."

"Don't you have to pick up Max?"

"Sure do."

"So… bathroom?", Steve suggested.

Instead of answering to that suggestion, Billy just opened his mouth and pointed at it as if to get Steve to feed him.

Steve groaned. Hesitantly he got a piece of bread and brought it to Billy's mouth, watching him eat it, more fascinated than annoyed when Billy's mouth turned into a smile. But when Billy did the pointing thing again, asking for another bite, Steve just rolled his eyes and put the plate to the side.

Before Billy could blink his eyes open to see what was going on, Steve was planting a kiss on top of his still curved mouth. Billy moaned lowly, sounding very content with that as he brought a hand to the nape of Steve's neck, pulling him closer.

"Thought you were starving…", Billy chuckled.

"Nah.", Steve shook his head, his nose brushing against Billy's face during the movement. "You know, when I woke up and you weren't there this morning… My immediate thought was that you were gone."

"Hm?", Billy opened his eyes.

Truth was that Steve wasn't even really sure why he just said that. Maybe the feeling of being close to Billy was somehow getting him closer to the fear of losing just that.

"Wouldn't be the first time.", Steve swallowed. It wasn't meant in a reproachful way.

He closed his eyes as Billy's lips ghosted over his cheeks, his jaw. "Also, you were sneaking out last night.", Steve remembered Billy standing up when it had been still dark outside.

"Only went downstairs.", Billy explained, his other arm now reaching around Steve's back.

Steve just looked at him with big eyes, not quite sure where he even wanted to go with this. Also, the way Billy was touching him not really helped him thinking-wise.

"Are you upset about that?", Billy asked after a moment of keeping eye-contact.

Steve blinked and thought about the question, not quite sure about the answer right away. "No.", he finally decided. "It's just… I think, going out of town is a good idea.", he smiled.

"That your way of getting me to tell you where we're going?", Billy snorted.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Maybe I haven't decided yet. Why not just drive and be surprised by where we end up."

"Probably with an empty tank in the middle of nowhere.", Steve huffed.

Billy leaned up to kiss the frowned part just between Steve's brows. "You never did that? Never just got in the car to get away?"

Steve's gaze softened a little. "Never really got out of this place apart from family vacation.", he explained.

"You're right.", Billy licked his lips. "Why leave, with a house like that."

"I could think of a couple of reasons.", Steve wondered.

"I won't sneak out again, you know? Not when we're away, not when we're back. I'll tell you."

"Just because you don't sneak out, doesn't mean you won't leave.", Steve tilted his head to the side.

Billy just looked back at him, probably not knowing what to say to that.

Steve swallowed. "Sorry, I… It's fine, I'm fine. Just ignore that, alright?", he put on a halfhearted smile.

"It won't be like that forever.", Billy said, one hand cupping the side of Steve's face.

"No?" It wasn't meant to be one but the way Steve said it made his agreement sound more like a question.

"Let's get ready, alright? School? Then you'll just have your babysitting duties and before you know, we're heading out of here.", Billy said excitedly.

"Okay." The smile on Steve's face just got way more honest.

Even though they made it sound like that, neither of them was immediately moving. Steve just stayed on top of Billy for another moment, allowing his eyes to fall shut again as Billy rubbed his back in a calming way and got back to kissing him slowly and deeply until the only thing on Steve's mind was this moment. How really damn good it was and how he wouldn't change anything about it. Except for the fact that it had to end.

They couldn't really justify staying in bed for much longer, so a few minutes later they both crawled out of there, not without making a mess by knocking over a glass of O.J. that was drenching the sheets and leaving a faint yellow stain. Billy just chuckled, while Steve put on a frown. But the minor incident was quickly forgotten as they both found themselves in the bathroom, staring at each other in the mirror. Billy was leaning close, his shoulder against Steve's for the whole time. And Steve was far from complaining because Billy was really warm and if anything, he only would have gotten closer.

Billy spat the foam of his toothpaste into the sink and started washing the head of his toothbrush before Steve followed and did the same.

"How much time left?", Steve asked, drying his face with a towel.

"For me to head out and get Max?"

Steve didn't nod or anything. He just put the towel to the side again and looked at Billy with questioning eyes.

"Ten, maybe? Don't worry. He won't have much time to get mad at me in the morning. Not if he wants Max to make it to school in time.", Billy shrugged. "And he won't be home after school when I head over there to get a few clothes and some stuff."

"You sure about that?", Steve asked. With Billy's father, you never really knew where that encounter ended. The hospital? Crying on the ground of Steve's room?

"Sure enough.", Billy said. "Also, he's probably fine with me being home as little as possible. Great for pretending he has the family he always wanted, right?"

Because that certainly came out a lot darker than Billy probably planned it to be, Steve chose to ignore the darkness and the bitter tone in Billy's voice. After all, Billy was better out without his dad.

Since they were running out of time, they hurried and got dressed to at least have a few more minutes to linger outside. The sun was shining and Billy was lighting a cigarette in front of Steve's house, taking a few steps left, then right, stretching out in the sunshine. Steve leaned against the wall of the house that had gotten warm under the sun's attention and just watched Billy, satisfied with how much that boy looked like he belonged here. He loved how Billy felt home enough to make breakfast and to walk around without Steve following his every step. Because whatever Steve considered being his, he wanted to share.

"What's that look on your face?", Billy asked with a big frown, looking at Steve in suspicion.

"Hm?"

"You got that look, you always get, when you're about to say something stupid.", Billy said.

"Like what?", Steve smirked.

"Like you love me.", Billy rolled his eyes but couldn't help the blushing of his cheeks.

"So… I'm supposed to not say it?", Steve asked.

Billy mumbled something that sounded like a curse under his breath. "I should go."

"Wait."

Billy stopped and Steve used the opportunity to walk over, grab Billy by his shirt and pull him into a passionate kiss.

"Love you.", Steve mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah.", Billy rolled his eyes, taking a few steps towards his car. "Love you, too, you dork.". He shook his head as he opened the door of the Camaro. "See you in school."

Steve beamed at him, raising a hand to wave as he watched Billy drive off. This was good. He could get used to mornings like that, skipping on the part that had Billy leave, of course.

When Steve drove into the parking lot of the school about half an hour later, he was still in a damn good mood. A mood that couldn't even be lowered with meeting Nancy and Jonathan, holding hands and seemingly waiting for him.

"Hey.", he greeted them. He had seen the Camaro before so finding Billy was slightly higher on his list of priorities than talking to them.

"Are you good?", Nancy asked a bit concerned like she couldn't really believe her eyes when it came to telling Steve's mood.

"Of course, I'm good.", Steve said with a smile. "Don't worry about yesterday. I'll talk to Dustin later, but it's not the end of the world. That's what happens for… you know… kissing a guy in public and not telling your friends."

"It wasn't in public.", Nancy pointed out. "Also, you're not required to tell anyone."

"That's not quite how you made it seem when you wanted to find out.", Steve pointed out a little amused.

Nancy immediately grew a little defensive. "I'm older. With them, you'll probably have a lot of explaining to do."

Steve nodded. "Probably. Although I hope Dustin is too disturbed from walking in on that kiss to ask any awkward questions.", he chuckled.

"You're an idiot.", Nancy laughed and even Jonathan smiled.

"I need to go.", Steve said. "Finished my essay, want him to take a final look." With that and without waiting for Nancy to probably offer the same thing, Steve walked off. He had used the time after Billy was gone, to correct the few typos he had pointed out. It was true, he didn't even need to rewrite the whole thing. Now the only thing that was left was to hope that his teacher agreed with Billy on the quality of this thing because Steve still remained skeptical. And not only because most of his attention had been on Billy while writing this.

He finally found the other boy behind school, sitting on one of the wooden chairs in the sun and smoking. Steve looked left and right and after he decided that there weren't too many people around and none of them were actually paying attention, he sat down right next to Billy, getting a little jump out of him.

"Harrington.", Billy grumbled, probably trying to keep up a certain facade, at least right here in public.

"Finished the essay.", Steve said.

"Oh."

"Thanks for helping."

"Yeah, don't worry about it.", Billy looked towards the ground but Steve could tell that he was happy, for being able to help.

"Saw your dad?", Steve asked after a moment. He didn't want to ruin the mood immediately.

"Yeah. Told me to be home for dinner. I said I would be."

"But…"

"Obviously, I won't.", Billy shrugged.

"It's okay. I mean… we could drive afterward."

"I'm not taking that chance. He might just take away my keys or won't leave me out of sight or whatever. The staying away overnight probably just has him very cautious. Wants to make sure I don't spend it… you know? With a guy…", he was talking way lower and quieter now, so Steve had to lean in a little to understand every word.

"He'll be mad."

"But we'll have an amazing weekend without worrying about that fucker, alright?", Billy gave him a halfhearted smile and Steve could tell that he wasn't as unaffected by that as he wanted Steve to believe he was.

"Alright.", Steve agreed. They were still going. Billy wasn't hurt. Nothing to worry about.

The school bell brought an immediate end to their conversation and so Steve was heading to his English class, still slightly worried because of that essay. And he still had to redo this homework over the weekend so this wasn't even the end of worrying about school stuff for him. He just hoped that this would be enough, he wasn't asking for anything more.

But, of course, instead of the teacher taking a look at all their works and giving some feedback, she just collected them and assigned them to read a chapter in their books and take notes. Well, at least that wasn't something he needed to be too focused to do and so while reading about the life of some poet he never heard about, Steve thought about driving in the Camaro with Billy, listening to loud music and going somewhere he'd never been.

And all he needed to do to get to this place was to get through a couple of hours in school and a probably awkward talk with Dustin.

At least the school day passed without any major inconveniences. Well, Steve was seeing way less of Billy than he would have liked and by the time that he ate lunch he almost got the feeling that the other boy was avoiding him. But then, as they walked out of school in the afternoon, heading to their cars, the other boy threw him a broad smile and Steve knew, that Billy, too, couldn't wait for them to get out of town.

But Steve's own smile wore off not even twenty minutes later when the door of his beamer was pulled open and Dustin jumped in, not yet saying a word.

By that behavior, Steve could already suspect how this talk would go and he wasn't really wrong.

"So…", Steve tried to start the talk after he could no longer bear the silence between them. "Talking. That's what we should do, right?"

"No, Steve.", Dustin turned his head. "That's what we should have been doing. Before. See the difference? I'm talking past tense. You should have told me when this started and not after you literally can't hide it anymore.", he sounded grumpy. But then, it wasn't like he didn't have a point.

"I thought we…", Steve thought about their short talk yesterday before the kids rode away on their bikes. It seemed okay then. He should have guessed that he wouldn't be left off the hook that easily.

"Dude, just because I forgive you, doesn't mean what you did just stops being wrong.", Dustin pointed out. "I never lied to you. Or hid anything from you, for that matter."

"I know. I'm sorry.", Steve ran a hand through his hair, noticing how messy it already got. This talk really got him nervous. Usually, being with Dustin was fun. It was just easy.

"And I can't believe, you lied to us for him.", Dustin said almost as if pointing out a criminal offense.

"Dustin…"

"Don't you Dustin me.", Dustin raised a finger. "Lucas and Mike totally both agree that he's a bad influence."

Steve rolled his eyes. "He doesn't.", he said. "And I should know."

"Even Max said, he's an asshole."

"Well, that doesn't necessarily make him a bad person. Also, she was really upset the other night when we… when she wasn't home in time.", Steve tried to explain but then he decided that he shouldn't really talk to Dustin about Billy's dad. 

"Probably because she was worried he would get mad.", Dustin concluded.

"That's not what happened.", Steve reassured him.

"Anyway… You liked Nancy, didn't you? So how do you go from her to _this_?" Dustin made it sound as if Dustin was much rather a creature from a horror movie than an actual guy Steve could be happy with. Also, this conversation was just heading in a direction that could very well get awkward and Steve had hoped he would be able to avoid this.

"Uh…", Steve swallowed. "Just because he isn't like Nancy doesn't… that doesn't mean anything. I don't ask you to like him. But… I won't stop seeing him, so for me, it would be really nice if you would accept that, you know?", he said.

"So, you're saying he isn't that big of an asshole when he's with you?"

Steve's gaze softened. "Well, he's not not an asshole, but he's not mean to me or anything."

"He literally beat the shit out of you.", Dustin pointed out with a raised brow. "We had to carry you to the car."

"Once.", Steve said. "It was a weird night for all of us. He hasn't hurt me since."

"Doesn't mean he won't do it again.", Dustin frowned. Steve could tell that this boy was more worried about him than he was actually hating on Billy.

"We talk about things, you know. It's… we… he's my boyfriend and… he won't be if he hurt me again. Or any of you for that matter. But I don't think, he will.", Steve explained.

"I don't know… This is pretty befriending the enemy, Steve.", Dustin said. "Worse even. And since when do you… you know..?"

"Like guys?", Steve tried, cheeks blushing.

"And out of all the guys available… why him?", Dustin groaned, again making it sound as if Billy, out of every living creature on this planet, was by far the worst choice.

Steve looked back at that boy, a little unsure about what to say.

"Why did you like Max? Or Nancy?"

"Max is cool and she skates and she hangs out with us and…"

"Yeah. She's cool. And you just happen to like her. And I like to hang out with Billy. I like to talk to him and to…"

"If you say kiss him, I'm literally going to vomit, Steve.", Dustin said, his voice comically calm.

"You already saw us kissing, dipshit.", Steve rolled his eyes even though he was chuckling.

"Yeah, and I feel the strong need to wash my eyeballs out with soap ever since."

"You're being ridiculous.", Steve snorted.

"I can't believe that you made me see this. With my own eyes, Steve! I don't think, I'll ever be the same…", he shook his head, obviously exaggerating this situation.

"So…", Steve had waited quite a while, before he started talking again. By then the Beamer was parked right before Dustin's home. "We're cool again?"

"No kissing the enemy in front of me. And if he starts being mean to you or anyone of my friends, I'm going to kick his ass."

"I promise, he won't. But thanks.", Steve smiled.

"That's what friends are for, Steve."

"Got it.", he nodded.

"You going to hang out with us this weekend? Play D'n'D?"

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Uh…"

"I swear if you lie to me again…", Dustin threatened.

"We'll be out of town for the weekend."

"Why? So he can murder you?"

Steve choked. "He won't murder me, Jesus!", Steve groaned.

"That what he told you?", Dustin rose both his brows.

Steve looked at him in utter disbelief.

"Because Steve, that's exactly what someone who's about to kill you would say!", Dustin pointed out.

"Believe it or not, we haven't yet talked about killing each other. Oh my god…", Steve shook his head.

"So, do your parents know?"

"Does your mom know you lost the cat?"

"No, she doesn't!"

"And my parents don't give two shits about me, so they won't mind me leaving for a while. If you're so worried, I'll call you from the motel, or whatever…"

Dustin was still wrinkling his nose but he nodded at the offer.

"And give me your coordinates. So we can at least find your body afterward."

"He won't kill me there!", Steve rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure that's what everybody says. You know? Right before they get killed."

Steve snorted. "He wouldn't have to get me out of town to kill me though."

"Maybe he wants to avoid witnesses.", Dustin guessed, tilting his head to the side.

"It's not a secret that we're leaving together."

"Yeah? So who knows?"

"Uh… you?"

"Oh, great, so know I'm the witness. He's going to kill me right after you is what you're saying?"

For a moment Steve was thinking. "I'll tell Nancy, so just if my parents are getting home in the meantime, she'll give me an alibi or something." Steve wasn't quite sure if he was only saying this to calm that poor boy's nerves or if that whole talk about getting killed started to worry himself, too.

"Smart. Tell him, you told people. Or, even better, let him go on his own.", Dustin suggested.

"You know… I actually want to go with him.", Steve said.

"Spare the details. I don't want to know.", Dustin looked a bit disgusted. "Just… take the bat, alright? And when he's trying anything, you hit him over the head and leave him there. Nobody will miss him anyway."

"Next week, after we're back, how about you and the party, you guys all come over to my place? We'll hang out altogether and order pizza, see a movie or whatever? How does that sound?"

"Awesome!", Dustin was beaming at him.

"You'll see he's actually great and not as bad as you make it sound.", Steve said, glad that the boy was taking his invitation.

"Does he have to come?", Dustin groaned.

"Yes.", Steve said firmly.

"Ugh! Fine…", Dustin finally agreed. "Good luck surviving your trip."

"Good luck not losing your cat again, dipshit."

Dustin was rolling his eyes but Steve could see that his mood had drastically brightened, what was definitely a good thing.

Steve wasn't sure on how long he expected this talk to go, but after that, Dustin promptly picked up his bag, said goodbye and got outside. Steve ended up delivering him home way earlier than he had expected. So when he drove him himself, he was much rather lost in thought and not even speeding what he probably would have done if he had lost more time. He thought about where they might end up. Maybe they would just head for the next big city. Maybe Billy would drive them a little further. How much should he pack? What should he bring on the trip? If anything, he could probably get whatever he was missing wherever they ended up but Steve liked to be prepared with things like that, mostly because he was never quite able to think about everything and usually forgot one or even a bunch of his belongings.

But even though his mind was mostly busy with making plans, he was at least halfway expecting Billy's car in his own driveway. After all, that was kind of where it belonged. And by now, with that boy having his own set of keys, he didn't even need Steve to be home, to get inside.

But the blue Camaro was nowhere to be seen.

Steve decided not to worry. He had basically told Billy that he could end up spending a few hours with Dustin so maybe he was still at home or he was hanging out with Max right now. But Steve couldn't really help but worry at least a little bit with not knowing what exactly was going on with Billy right now.

To avoid further thinking about this, Steve got a big bag out of his closet and tilted his head, watching the stacks of clean clothing, trying to decide what he should bring on the trip. He should opt for things he knew Billy liked. Steve smirked. They probably weren't going to wear that much clothing anyway. So whatever he brought to wear didn't really matter if they weren't like… going out or something like that. Steve twisted his head to look at his nightstand. Well, he could think of a few things he should definitely bring along, though.

As the minutes passed by, his bag started to fill up after all. He wasn't that bad with decisions and most of his clothes were good clothes, so it didn't really matter which sweater or shirt he picked, as they wandered into the bag right next to lube and condoms.

He put sanitary items in there, too, packing not only his own toothbrush but the one that Billy used because he wasn't sure how well the other boy's traveling skills were and if he was thinking about things like that.

Right when Steve closed the zipper and found the time to take a deep breath before he wanted to fix his hair that got a bit disturbed during his packing efforts and also the conversation with Dustin, he heard a car outside that he was able to recognize only by the sound of the engine. Oh, and the loud music reaching his ears also helped.

Steve couldn't help the big grin that was growing on his face and he hurried downstairs to meet Billy at the door.

"Hey.", Billy's voice was low and his eyes a little widened in surprise when Steve pulled the door open in a hurry. "Didn't think I would already meet you here."

"Maybe I couldn't wait to leave with you."

Billy hummed. "Oh, I like how that sounds." He stepped in.

Steve raised a brow and followed him with his gaze as Billy walked by him instead of catching him in an embrace.

"Almost thought you might end up being talked out of this. So you're ready to go?"

"You're not trying to murder me, are you?", Steve smirked.

"Huh?"

"Dustin said that. Said you would lure me outta town to kill me and dump my body somewhere. Made me promise to call him when we get there."

"Kid likes you."

"He hates your guts though.", Steve tilted his head, a big frown on his face.

"Reasonable.", Billy shrugged, not seemingly affected by that.

"I'll invite the kids over next week.", Steve announced.

"That's okay.", Billy nodded. "I can stay home. I don't mind sharing you, as long as it's just a bunch of middle schoolers."

"You'll be there, too.", Steve pointed out. "Try not to murder anyone. They'll see that you're not just someone that beat the shit out of me. And I won't have to discuss this anymore, alright?"

"What? You don't like defending my honor?"

"I prefer them being okay with this. Because if you don't kill me, I think I'm keeping you.", Steve smiled.

"Keeping me? Sounds really sappy to me."

"Mhm.", Steve agreed, hugging his arms around Billy's neck. "You ready to go?"

"Give me a sec.", Billy asked, before leaning in and pressing his lips to Steve's.

"If you start this now, we won't get anywhere, you know?", Steve warned.

Billy just hummed against his mouth and nibbled on his bottom lip because he could. Then he slowly stepped back, wiping a bit of spit from his lips and putting on a grin.

"Think we need to rush to get outta here?", Billy asked, getting close again, to steal another kiss and then snuggle his head against Steve's as if he'd waited the whole day just for that.

"No…", Steve mumbled, closing his eyes, tilting back his head only so slightly. "But plenty of time to continue this… somewhere else? All by ourselves?"

"Yeah? Also, we can go to the movies or eat dinner somewhere, not worry if anyone might see us."

"You wanna take me on a date, Hargrove?", Steve grinned.

"You wanna go with me?", Billy pressed his lips against Steve's another time, this time going a bit deeper, teasing and licking his way into the other boy's mouth, until Steve released a breathy moan.

"I take this as a yes.", Billy put on a satisfied grin.

"Fuck yeah, I wanna go with you."

"Get your bag. Let's go, alright?"

Steve nodded and without further notice, he stepped away to get upstairs and pick up his bag. After getting back down, he picked up his wallet with the remaining money his parents left him, more than enough to get them a nice room and treat them to eating out a couple of times.

"Ready?"

"Wait.", Steve raised his brows. Then he reached down into his bag, feeling inside it until he found what he was looking for and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. With a beaming smile on his lips, he opened it up and put it on, looking at Billy to get his reaction.

"Better?"

"You're ridiculous.", Billy chuckled.

"But I look good, right?"

Billy rolled his eyes. "Always do, Harrington.", he said. "Let's go now."

A moment later they were walking outside and while Steve locked the door, Billy found a pair of sunglasses himself, before getting Steve's bag for him and putting it in the trunk of the Camaro.

"We could also use my car.", Steve commented.

"No, we couldn't.", Billy snorted. "Not with your music collection. Also, I want to drive." He looked at Steve. "That okay with you?"

"Yeah.", Steve smiled, looking at Billy with his sunglasses. "I will survive a few hours in your cramped car." Because, after all, if it was next to Billy, that's where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are really appreciated, let me know what you think <3


	95. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That whole chapter takes place in the Camaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve couldn't really remember when he'd last been in such a good mood. Of course, his last week had been full of great experiences and most of them had to do with Billy. But sitting in the passenger seat of the Camaro, listening to music, just driving, just had something to it that was totally amazing Steve. 

He noticed that Billy wasn't taking the main road to leave town, probably to avoid them being seen together but as soon as they passed the big and kind of dirty 'NOW LEAVING HAWKINS' sign, there was a feeling of relief in both of them.

Driving in a car next to Billy definitely felt different, now that they weren't really hiding or trying to appear as if they weren't a couple. The change in them just slowly happened after leaving the town behind. Not necessarily by them being touchier or acting more on the fact that they were together, but rather by both of them turning more and more relaxed, by that constantly present tension slowly disappearing because the fear of getting caught wore off. They were both still wearing sunglasses and when Steve looked over at Billy, he could have sworn that he had never seen Billy looking this content. In fact, Billy was almost smiling and Steve couldn't help but mirror that expression.

Steve then pulled down the window on his side, leaning his head to the side so that the airflow was hitting his face and brushing through his hair nicely. Steve remembered the abundance of car-rides in his childhood and how his parents never allowed the window to be open, mostly because his mother hated the smell of the countryside and wanted to listen to the radio. Billy didn't seem to mind either the sound nor the smell. But then, he didn't seem to mind Steve's presence either and that was probably the main difference. In fact, Billy was humming along to the record playing and he looked even more happy with this now than he did before.

They were driving for quite a while when Steve decided that he was getting cold and pulled the window up. Just after that, Billy turned down the music a little and looked at Steve for a second before returning his gaze to the road ahead.

"Hey, so I've been thinking…", Billy started.

Steve pushed his sunglasses up into his hair. "Yeah? 'bout what?"

"Those rugrats, you hang out with…" Billy's voices sounded a little quieter than usual. 

"What about them?"

"You think they'll ever be… like, okay with this? With me?" Billy's eyebrows appeared above his sunglasses and he was sporting a big frown, even though he was still looking right ahead rather than at Steve.

"You're worried about that?", Steve asked, cheeringly bumping against Billy's shoulder with his.

"I mean… I don't know.", Billy mumbled quietly. "Should I?" He turned his head to meet Steve's gaze for a second. "You said, that nerd thinks I want to kill you… I think that says quite a lot."

Steve snorted. "He just thinks, he's funny. And he barely knows you. All they know is that you've been kind of a dick before so give them a little time, get to know them. They'll love you. And by the way, they didn't particularly like me at the beginning either.", Steve shrugged.

"Yeah? What's not to like about King Steve?", Billy smirked.

"Apparently? Quite a lot.", Steve answered with a shrug. "I just was the guy dating Mike's sister and as with you, they didn't know me enough to really like me."

"They know me enough to hate me.", Billy argued. "And they're not wrong with that."

"They don't know the real you. They only got a bad first impression."

"Of me beating the shit out of you.", Billy reminded Steve. Steve could tell by the sound of Billy's voice that he was just as if not even more uncomfortable with this memory as Steve was.

"Hey, I threw a few good punches, too.", Steve grinned. "Until you decided to stop fighting fair. Think I still got a scar where you hit me with that plate." There wasn't any resentment in his voice.

"That's not a good first impression…" Billy swallowed.

"Well, good thing my proper first impression was you sweaty and without a shirt on at that Halloween party.", Steve chuckled. He didn't want to keep discussing that awful night. Not when in the meantime he shared that many fond memories with Billy.

"That the first time, you saw me?"

"No, I think I saw you at school a couple of times. Hard to miss someone when literally the entire female population is left in awe and discussing your ass."

Billy grinned at that comment and Steve was glad that his intention of changing the subject had worked for now.

"But the party was the first time we talked anyway, right?"

"Now that's true.", Billy nodded. "You've been wearing those exact same glasses, haven't you?"

"Yeah. If I knew that night where this was heading, I wouldn't have been quite as fucked up by the end of it."

"That was when Wheeler dumped you, right?"

"Kinda.", Steve nodded. "I certainly wasn't that upset for you stealing my keg record. But Nancy was too shit-faced to remember the breakup anyway so it probably doesn't really count."

Billy reached over to carefully brush his thumb over Steve's cheek and then rest his hand on the nape of Steve's neck. "I thought you looked fucking hot that night. Barely noticed the plain girl next to you. Or anyone else at that party for that matter.", Billy said truthfully.

"I highly doubt that seeing me for the first time had this much of an effect on you.", Steve snorted. But he was smiling nonetheless, leaning back into that warm touch that felt nice against his skin.

"Well, certainly not as much of an effect as showering with you for the first time had, .", Billy grinned. "Fuck, I barely cared how hard I got, I just had to keep looking at you. It wasn't like you was paying me much attention, though. So heartbroken.", Billy shook his head.

"I'm not anymore."

Billy looked at him.

"Heartbroken for any girl. That's not… I'm not. Not even a little bit.", Steve explained.

"Good.", Billy smiled. "Good.", he repeated a little quieter.

He then reached forward for the radio to turn the music louder again.

Steve swallowed. He felt a little guilty for even talking about Nancy because that wasn't something he should be discussing with Billy. Not because he should keep this a secret but because there wasn't anything to discuss. He'd stopped loving her a while ago and now, with Billy, he wasn't even thinking about her anymore. She was with Jonathan and for all that mattered, Steve couldn't have made a better trade. Because he and Billy, that just felt different than being with Nancy. Better, easier. This wasn't just being a couple, they could talk and they were friends and it just wasn't bullshit. And one look at Billy driving next to him was enough to put a smile on Steve's face and to let him relax in the passenger seat even more.

Steve watched the side of the road where they were passing woods and farms and plain landscape. Some of it he remembered from driving by some time ago, other things must have been new. After a while, there were fewer trees and they were able to look quite far ahead. 

There was a smile on Steve's face when he watched the colors of the sky kind of melt together, angry yellow and red with this soothing light blue and strokes of pink. It looked beautiful and he never really paid much attention to it before.

Steve took his sunglasses off and put them on the console. "Beautiful...", he said out loud.

"Hm?", Billy turned his head to look over at Steve.

"That looks so beautiful, I mean… Don't you think?"

Billy could see that Steve was pointing at the sunset through the window.

"Yeah. Beautiful.", Billy agreed, his mouth forming a smile. "This is nice, isn't it? I really thought you would get tired of me driving sooner." He chuckled.

"Me?", Steve looked at him a little scandalized. "Should be used to it by now."

When Billy looked at him a little questioning, Steve explained: "When I was little and my parents still dragged me along, family vacation always meant long travels and keeping my mouth shut. At least if I didn't want them to be angry at me.", he shrugged.

"I don't mind you talking.", Billy said. "We don't have to just listen to music."

"Yeah?", Steve looked at him. 

"Sure.", Billy shrugged. "I mean, don't want you to get bored. We're going to be stuck in this car for a while."

"You wanna really make sure, there is no chance of meeting somebody we know, huh?"

"Something like that.", Billy said secretively. Maybe to cause a bit of distraction from that topic, he planted his hand, big and hot pretty far up on Steve's thigh, smirking as he felt Steve shiver under the touch.

Steve bit down on the inside of his cheek and put his hand on top of Billy's mainly to lock it in place. "Now, that's not a good idea.", he mumbled.

Billy chuckled and turned his hand to lock his fingers with Steve's. "Why not? Doesn't feel good?"

"You very much know, it does.", Steve grumbled. "But you should focus on the road rather than…"

"Your dick?", Billy teased.

"Fuck…", Steve clenched his hand around Billy's and noticed that there was no point in pretending he wasn't affected by the other boy's voice. Or his words.

"Nah, we can't fuck while I'm driving. Jesus, Steve…", Billy acted a little scandalized.

Steve just rolled his eyes, blushing.

"You know, I can keep my focus on the road and touch you all at the same time. Promise.", Billy purred.

"Come on, I don't want you to wrap us around some tree. And if we get into a real accident we can't really pretend that we haven't been going out of town together."

"You're so reasonable, babe.", Billy snorted, now sounding a little annoyed.

Steve bit his lips. "You could find a spot to stop the car for a while.", he suggested.

"Hm?", Billy turned his head.

"You know… To take a short break off of driving. Stretch out so you won't get too tired.", Steve explained with a smirk.

"Oh, that sounds very reasonable. After all, I've been getting pretty tired.", Billy yawned. 

"Yeah?" Steve asked with a raised brow. He used the newly gained confidence to plant his own hand on Billy's thigh in return. 

Now Billy, a little taken by surprise by that move, was jerking a little, causing the car to swerve for a second and both him and Steve to let out a gasp.

"Shit…", Billy cursed.

"Told you, to focus on the road.", Steve mumbled.

"Yeah, right before you touched my dick, you maniac!"

"I barely brushed against your knee!", Steve argued. 

Steve expected an argument when Billy suddenly stepped on the break and the car made an awful sound. 

"What the fuck…?", Steve asked, when Billy drove onto a small patch of grass near a few trees by the side of the road.

"There. Not driving anymore.", Billy said, turning his head to Steve.

"That's not exactly a parking spot.", Steve pointed out, both brows raised.

"You wanna stop at a parking spot? We probably won't be the only ones there…"

"We sure as hell aren't the only ones here.", Steve said, frowning and looking at the road next to them, where another car was driving by just as he said that.

"Come on, the sun's already setting. And nobody's paying any attention, anyway.", Billy said, leaning over into Steve's space. "And if they do we better give them a fucking show, right?", he purred into Steve's ear before he nuzzled his face against the other boy's neck.

"Fuck… We should have taken my car. There is way more space inside it.", Steve said.

"You want more space?", Billy chuckled. "I think this is kinda nice."

"Well, it's not my bed.", Steve tilted his head.

"You're spoiled, Harrington." He laughed. "Not everyone has a big fucking house all to themselves. So we have to make do with more primitive bedding."

"Oh, do we?"

Billy looked at him with a dangerous glare, followed by his hand right down on Steve's crotch.

Steve hissed and immediately bucked into the friction. He had started getting hard when Billy first had planted a hand on his thigh. He was already more than half-hard now.

"Billy…", Steve mumbled, closing his eyes as Billy palmed him through his pants.

"Ain't that nice? Now I can put my whole focus just on you, Harrington.", Billy ran his mouth over Steve's cheek and his jaw until Steve turned his head and caught Billy's mouth into a kiss.

"Yes.", Steve agreed against Billy's lips.

"You wanna do it fast or… you know… move this to the backseat?", Billy asked, winking at Steve.

"Oh?", Steve swallowed and looked up at him before he looked over his shoulder to the backseat of the car that already looked cramped even without anyone in it. "It's just that I highly doubt we'll be able to drive anywhere tonight if we do that."

Billy pulled a face and rolled his eyes.

"If we try anything back there, we probably only fuck up our backs.", Steve mumbled. "In a nice hotel room in a big bed though…"

"Mhm.", Billy agreed, kissing Steve once more. "So what do we do, now?" 

Steve pushed Billy back a little to gain the upper hand in that kiss. He got the feeling that Billy might be a little disappointed for him not wanting to climb into the backseat but Steve was anything if not willing to make up for that.

"I could… get my mouth on you?", Steve suggested. He reached up to take Billy's sunglasses off before he stole another kiss that Billy returned eagerly. 

Billy sunk back into his seat a bit more, his eyes a little widened and obviously swallowing hard.

"You're offering to blow me here?", he asked, utterly amazed by that.

"If you want to.", Steve tilted his head to the side.

"Hell, yeah!", Billy nodded. "Fuck, Harrington, you're really something…"

Steve smirked as Billy started to fumble with his pants, yanking them down over his hips. Steve didn't want to wait any longer though, so he shoved a hand in Billy's pants and pulled his dick out.

Billy hissed and closed his eyes at the sudden touch.

"Please, Steve…", he urged him.

"Alright, alright.", Steve chuckled. He gave a gentle squeeze before repositioning himself on his seat so he would be able to comfortably bring his head down.

Steve licked his lips before he leaned down and carefully licked the bit of precome off of the tip. Billy's hands immediately found their way to Steve's hair and Steve could feel the other boy shudder underneath him.

"Fuck…", Billy groaned. "Fuck, don't stop, please…" He released a moan.

If a few weeks ago someone had told Steve that he was going to enjoy giving head, he would seriously have called them crazy because he would still be convinced that there was no fun in doing that. Girls certainly didn't enjoy it. At the utmost they would do this on your birthday or after you would wine and dine them. But they would keep it short and plain and they would make it sure to show you that you owed them one for that. Now, with Billy in his mouth, Steve couldn't understand how someone couldn't enjoy this at least a little bit. Sure, after some time his jaw started hurting a little, but Billy was looking so fucking beautiful, responding to every move of Steve's mouth and his tongue. He sounded so amazing, it went exactly to Steve's dick, making him even harder. Steve could hardly restrain from reaching down and touching himself.

As if Billy was detecting Steve's achy jaw, he moved one hand to Steve's face, carefully massaging the skin of his cheek while Steve curiously took Billy a little further down his throat, eager to push his own gag reflex to its limits. And Billy was just shamelessly moaning by now.

"Fuck, Steve, that's… fuck, if you keep doing that, I'm… I'm gonna come, please…", Billy mumbled, barely able to form a coherent sentence.

Steve pulled off, creating an obscene popping sound with his lips, as he sucked right on the tip. 

"You want to come in my mouth?", he asked, looking up at Billy who still looked at him as if he wasn't even real.

"Please.", Billy nodded.

Steve smiled and bit his lip before he was lowering down again, closing his lips around Billy's dick.

"Oh, fuck, you feel so good, Steve, fuck…", Billy gripped Steve's hair harshly. "Ah!" 

Steve noticed how Billy was tensing underneath him right before he came down his throat. Steve just kept sucking and moving his head to work him through this, until Billy was literally humming in pleasure, pulling Steve up and into a kiss.

"Mhmm… You taste like me, babe.", Billy smirked. He reached down between them, cupping the bulge in Steve's pants. "Need some help with that now?"

Steve swallowed and nodded, as he moved over a little more. Billy pulled the seat back some to make enough room for Steve to straddle him and sit on his lap.

"You're fucking gorgeous, you know that?", Billy asked dreamily. He moved his thumb to brush over Steve's swollen lips. "Fucking beautiful."

Steve blushed.

Billy moved his hands down to find the button of Steve's jeans. "I'm kind of getting where your car might have a little advantage…", he mumbled. "I could really fuck you in there, don't you think?"

Steve moaned when Billy reached into his jeans with one hand and cupped his butt with the other.

"Next time…", Steve mumbled between breaths.

"Yeah, more than enough time to get to the fucking part over this weekend."

"Empty… fucking… promises.", Steve moaned while Billy was stroking him dirty and fast.

"What? You don't think I'll hold up to them?", Billy asked amused, raising the pressure on Steve's butt although it was still covered by his jeans.

"Takes… so long.", Steve swallowed, biting down on another moan. "Want you…"

"Where?", Billy asked, leaning forward only to get incredibly close.

"Fuck."

"C'mon, tell me.", Billy insisted, without lowering the speed or the pressure of his touches, getting Steve so close so fast.

"Want you… fuck… inside me, Billy, please!"

"God, you don't even know how fucking hot you are, Harrington…", Billy shook his head in disbelief, pulling his hand from Steve's dick, only to have him release a desperate whiny sound.

"Come on, open your mouth for me.", Billy instructed.

Steve did and closed his lips around Billy's index and middle finger, licking and sucking, to get them nice and wet. He thought that they could just as well grab the lube out of Steve's bag but this way was too fucking hot to miss out. 

"Can you get your pants down just a little?", Billy asked, even though Steve looked so flush, he wasn't really expecting Steve to follow that order. But Steve did, he managed only a few inches but Billy found his way between Steve's cheeks immediately, circling them on the rim of his ass so gently it almost drove Steve crazy.

"Please, Billy." Steve rocked his hips. He wasn't sure what he tried to archive. More friction on his dick or his ass but he needed something to fight this overwhelming white heat that was boiling up inside of him.

"Yeah, don't worry, I got you.", Billy nibbled at his neck, supporting Steve's back with his free hand, as he pushed one finger inside him, stopping at the first knuckle, waiting for Steve to start breathing again before he took it a little further. It was a little dryer with spit instead of lube but Steve, by now, knew how to relax into Billy's touch to allow him deeper.

"You want both fingers, baby?"

"Fuck…", Steve rolled his eyes back and groaned as Billy pushed the other finger in.

"God, you're so hot. So tight around me, fuck.", Billy groaned. "I want to fuck you so badly right now.."

"Do it.", Steve pleaded. "Can you?"

As if to test it out, Steve moved his hips to rutt against Billy, feeling the other boy's hardening dick underneath him.

"You don't want that…", Billy panted. "It's gonna make a mess and… not enough space…"

"Just like this Billy, please."

"Steve… Fuck." 

He was moving quickly now, pulling both fingers out of Steve to guide his dick to Steve's entrance. Of fucking course, he was already hard again. He spat in his hand once, lubing it up before sinking into the warm heat of Steve's body with a deep groan.

"Fuck.", Steve cursed because this felt so much more intense than it usually did. Billy felt so big inside of him and with that angle, he just brushed so hard against Steve's prostate it almost made him see stars.

"Oh god, how are you so tight?…Feels so fucking perfect.", Billy mumbled, rutting into Steve but mainly staying deep inside of Steve. 

Steve moaned. "If you keep… We'll just never…" Steve wanted to point out that if they just kept doing that, in no way would they ever get to their destination.

Billy chuckled. "Beware, your preppy ass will have to crash in a car."

"Don't make fun of my…", Steve's sentence was cut short by another deep moan.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare…", Billy kissed him and bit down on Steve's bottom lip. "You close?"

"So fucking close.", Steve nodded vigorously.

"Fuck… Can't come inside you, babe.", Billy said.

"What? Why?", Steve whined, not wanting Billy to pull out just yet. Not while he was so close and it felt so fucking good.

"That's quite a long drive ahead of us, even longer with spunk up your ass.", Billy said.

Steve was pulling a face, but he nodded. That was reasonable and they would make up for that later. As soon as Billy brought his palm back to Steve's dick, jerking him off, Steve was moving up and down on Billy, chasing his own release, even though his thighs were burning already and the steering wheel was pushing meanly into his back.

As soon as Steve was coming, with Billy's name on his lips and coming all over the other boy's hand, Billy was pushing him to the passenger seat nonchalantly, coming almost immediately as well, getting his seed not only on his own pants but also Steve, who was still panting next to him.

"Fuck…", Billy cursed, not only because he was hit hard by that orgasm but also for spilling something onto his seats.

"What?", Steve asked.

"Never going to get it out of the leather…", Billy grumbled, not able to be really angry about that just yet. "Fuck, you look like such a mess, too."

Steve looked down at himself and then Billy's hands and couldn't help but grin.

"Don't worry. I'll get your car cleaned up, I know a place.", he nodded. "And in the meantime, we'll just…" Steve reached into his pants and pulled a tissue out that he used to wipe the come off Billy's hand and then his own stomach.

"You're right.", Steve mumbled after a moment. "I would be so mad if that was dripping out of me right now."

"You better stop talking about that, or I'll be hard all over again.", Billy warned.

"You want to set some sort of record with that?", Steve grinned.

"Don't know. I guess you just pull it out of me.", Billy smirked as well. "Fuck, that took longer than planned." He looked out of the window now where the sun had set much more even though it wasn't fully dark just yet

Steve moved next to him, trying to pull his pants up and tuck himself back in. "You think you can drive now?"

"Sure thing.", Billy nodded. "Shouldn't take more than an hour now. An hour and a half max."

Steve groaned. That was longer than he'd expected. But he also put his seatbelt on and got a little more comfortable in his seat.

It took Billy a little longer to get his clothes in a presentable state, using Steve's tissue, to wipe off the spunk that somehow appeared fucking everywhere. He then just threw the paper out of the window and started the car.

"Can't believe it's almost fucking dark outside.", Steve mumbled.

"Mhm. I can't believe we just fucked in this car.", Billy said. "Never did that… Well, at least in the front seat." He pulled the car back on the street now, getting it to a pretty decent speed really fast.

"I didn't think it would work that… well.", Steve admitted. "I could kind of feel the steering wheel pressing against my back but… t'was fucking worth it." He chuckled.

"Hell yeah, it was.", Billy laughed.

Steve looked at the dim lights of the cars and the road in front of him, all of it looking pretty surreal. After some time he felt Billy's hand bumping against the side of his thigh, searching for his hand, so Steve took it and entwined their fingers. He blinked his eyes, starting to get tired and enjoying the music that was playing calmly between them. He barely noticed how he was drifting off to sleep. 

"Hey." It wasn't the calm voice of his boyfriend and rather the not so gentle bump on his shoulder that slowly woke Steve, whose forehead was deeply frowning now. He felt achy and tired and it took him a moment to figure out that they were still sitting in Billy's car. He must have fallen asleep. Now, before he could blink his eyes open, there was a soft kiss on his cheek that definitely bettered Steve's mood. "Since one of us insisted on paying for the room, maybe that one should start waking up now.", Billy suggested in a calm and gentle voice. Another kiss followed the first one and Steve turned his head a little to encourage Billy to meet his mouth rather than his cheek. But he could just hear Billy chuckle at that weak attempt. "Come on, Harrington."

"Now?", Steve asked a little whiney.

"We just arrived. Don't you think it's a good idea to lay in a nice bed rather than my car?", Billy asked amused.

Steve groaned. "Fine. Jesus… How long was I gone for?"

"The drive took a little longer than planned. Two hours maybe?"

"That long? Did you get lost on the way?"

Billy pulled a face, only visible because the light in his car was turned on. "Actually, yeah, I did."

Steve snorted. "Could have woken me up."

"Nah, I couldn't.", Billy grumbled. "Come on, now. I need a smoke and a bed."

Billy was the first one out of the car, immediately lighted a cigarette and started stretching. Steve followed, still a little slow and he tried to gain some orientation of where they were. But he was pretty sure he'd never been at this place before. They were standing in the parking lot of a nice looking hotel and judging by the other cars there, this wasn't just some place that rented to the hour. But Steve knew the name of the town that was written on the sign of this place, even though it was mainly out of his geography notebook. All that mattered was that they were enough away from Hawkins to basically do whatever the fuck they wanted. And that was a nice feeling. 

Steve took his bag out and found his wallet with the money. Good thing he didn't leave anything at home because this place didn't look cheap at all. He then noticed that Billy looked a little jumpy, leaning against the car and smoking.

"Everything alright?", Steve asked, standing next to Billy and bumping their shoulders together. "You look a little weird."

"What do you think?", Billy asked, looking up at the big white sign of that hotel. "Did I pick the right place?"

Steve smiled. "Are you nervous that I won't like it here?", he asked.

Billy shifted a little next to him. "Kinda.", he admitted.

Steve rolled his eyes before he stepped off of the car to stand right in front of Billy now and meet his eyes. "As long as we're together, I'm happy with anything.", he explained. Billy nodded slowly and looked a little relieved. "But it looks really nice here and I can't wait to see the inside. Good job picking this place and for… for having the idea in the first place. I love that."

Billy bit down on a broader smile. "Now, you're getting sappy, Harrington."

"Not as sappy as you, you big softy.", Steve playfully punched against Billy's chest, before leaning closer again and leaning his head onto Billy's shoulder. Even though Billy was grumbling at that insult, he allowed Steve to get closer, even put his arms around him. 

Steve still felt groggy from taking a nap in that car and being so close to Billy, feeling his warmth, was just nice for the moment. "Come on, let's get inside, alright?", Steve finally asked, gathering the courage to step away from his boyfriend and to suffer the mean cold of the later evening.

"Sure.", Billy Billy smiled. He turned around to lock the car before he threw his cigarette butt on the ground and stepped on it. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly missed writing this fic. I hope the new updating schedule is okay for everyone.
> 
> Comments/Kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> If you want to talk to me, you can find me on Tumblr @confettibites


	96. The benefits of a hotel bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy get into their hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Steve and Billy had to walk a bit to get from the parking lot to the entrance of the hotel. It was a bigger one, actually and Steve was pretty sure this town was set very close to a highway or some sort of important road which made this hotel a common getaway for people. At least that would explain why this place although it wasn't bigger than Hawkins, had a hotel like that.

It was cold here and so late that not many cars were driving by on the street next to them. Steve thought, for a second, to reach out for Billy's hand but then decided to just shove his hands into his own pockets so they would stay warm. He looked over at his boyfriend who hadn't actually said a word since they left the car. Compared to Steve he also wasn't carrying a bag with him. Steve nudged against Billy's shoulder trying to brighten his mood a little as he noticed that Billy was eying the entryway of the hotel a little suspicious. He looked at Steve for a moment and rolled his eyes even though he couldn't help but smile as he saw Steve's worried but cheery look.

Together they then walked to the entrance of the hotel room. Inside it looked nice and clean and there was an elder lady with curly white hair sitting behind the front, reading in a magazine.

"Oh, good evening, young men.", she said friendly as Billy and Steve walked in and the old door released a bell sound. "How may I help you?"

While Billy cleared his throat, he seemed a bit uncertain of that situation, probably because hotels weren't necessarily a place he was used to. Steve, on the other hand, had spent a lot of time in his childhood in ones, often times speaking more with hotel staff than his busy parents that were glad not to be bothered by him anyway. So Steve walked forward with a winning smile, hoping that some of that confidence might wear off on his moody boyfriend. "Good evening. We would like a room.", he said calmly but surely.

"One room?", the woman asked. It sounded curious rather than taunting. Solely professional and not judging at all, not that Steve was too cautious about that.

"Yes, please. That would be nice."

"Alright.", the woman nodded. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"Until Sunday."

"Do you want to eat breakfast here or not?"

Steve turned his head to look at Billy but the other boy just shrugged. "Sure, we'll have breakfast here.", Steve then said, smiling again.

"Perfect." The woman wrote a receipt and it was actually slightly cheaper than Steve expected it to be. 

"May I pay in advance?", Steve asked.

"Sure, dear. And don't worry. If your plans change and you want to stay longer, we'll bill you for that afterward."

A minute later, Steve was giving money to the lady and got his receipt as well as a key in return.

"Your room is on the second floor. I wish you a wonderful night. If you need any tips on how to spend your days in this beautiful town, I'll be happy to advise you tomorrow.", the woman smiled wholeheartedly. 

"Thank you. That's very nice.", Steve said. Billy was thanking her as well and then they made their way to the stairs, wishing that lady a good night.

"You've been very quiet.", Steve pointed out after they had walked up a couple of steps and the door separating the entrance and the staircase fell shut.

"Yeah?", Billy looked at him with a frown.

"Barely said anything.", Steve nodded.

Billy exhaled, still looking very tense. "Think she knows?", he asked.

Steve raised a brow. "Hm?"

"The old woman. You think she knows?"

"About us? I don't think it's any of her business.", Steve shrugged. "She probably just thinks we're being cheap and that we don't want to pay for two rooms."

"You think so? Because the way, you pulled out that wallet of yours, definitely gave out some rich people vibes…", Billy snorted.

"Oh, come on!", Steve rolled his eyes. "Even if she knows, she didn't seem very judgemental. She wouldn't have been so nice if that was the case."

"Maybe she just wanted to be tipped.", Billy mumbled.

"Maybe. Does it even matter?", he asked, looking at Billy. "I couldn't care less about a random woman in this town not liking who I chose to spend the night with. You?"

"I guess, not.", Billy finally decided.

They've reached the second floor now. On the wall next to an old, wooden door is not only a big metal sign of the number two and then a big plan of the rooms on this floor to help for orientation. Steve walked up and looked at his key another time to make sure he remembered the right number. It then didn't take long to find it on the floorplan. To get to their room, they didn't have to go far down the carpeted hallway until they found the room with the matching number.

The small key fitted perfectly and a moment later, they were both stepping into a dark room that smelled a bit of dust and cleaner. Billy found the light switch and turned on the light. The room in front of them looked tidy and nice. There were a big bed and a door that was leading into a small bathroom with a bathing tub and a shower. Steve couldn't help but smile as soon as the door was falling shut behind them. He placed the key on a small desk by the side where he also saw a telephone.

"Very good choice indeed.", Steve mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Hm?", Billy looked at him with a curious expression. 

"I like it here.", Steve said. "What about you?"

"I think I can stop complaining about the price now…" Billy admitted. "Never slept in a hotel room before. At least as far as I can remember."

"Really?"

"Back when we were in Cali, there was no need to go on vacation really. And now dad just takes Susan, sometimes Max. I get to watch the house.", Billy didn't sound too bitter about that. Staying at home alone was probably the better choice compared to spending time with his dad.

"Well, you better get used to this, because I think we could do that more often. At least if you want to.", Steve said with a smile. He saw that Billy's thoughts had been drifting off and he wanted to distract him. They were here, so, for once, they wouldn't have to deal with family or friends or whatever awaited them in Hawkins. That was what this whole trip was about.

"Really?"

"If you want to.", Steve tilted his head, hoping that he looked at least to some degree inviting.

Billy didn't answer right away. Instead, he was walking past Steve and strolling towards the window, carefully avoiding bed. He leaned against the wall next to the window and looked out. Steve frowned and followed, getting closer towards the window and his boyfriend.

"Everything alright with you?", Steve raised a brow. He thought about nudging against Billy's shoulder again but then decided to keep a distance for a moment.

Billy clenched his jaw. "Yeah.", he said, still remaining a little tense.

Steve followed Billy's gaze out in the dark through the window. He couldn't see too much because the glass was mainly reflecting, showing them the lighted room behind them rather than the darkness outside. Steve asked himself whether Billy watched himself there or if he could actually see something in the darkness.

"You know, we can actually do anything here, right? That's our bed for the night. Our desk, our telephone, our shower, we paid for the whole room. You don't have to be careful or anything.", Steve explained. Billy behaved a little like he did the first time he was at Steve's place. Cautious and even a bit intimidated.

"I know that…", Billy grumbled. 

Steve had noticed that Billy hadn't been actually touching anything in here so far, almost as if he feared to disturb whatever tidiness there was in this room right now.

Steve smiled. "But do you really?"

Billy exhaled and he rolled his eyes but Steve wasn't having that. So he turned around to Billy and put a hand on Billy's shoulder to turn him as well. "Come on.", Steve said, licking his lips and running his hand over Billy's upper arm slowly, keeping eye contact. "Let's go to bed.", he suggested.

Billy still had this look on his face. A bit careful, a bit hesitant, but he allowed Steve to pull him forward while Steve stumbled backward, slowly getting closer towards the bed.

"Such a nice idea, to get here.", Steve purred before he stopped his walk for a moment to lean in and kiss the corner of Billy's mouth. "I haven't been out of Hawkins for waaay too fucking long.", he explained. 

And finally, with Steve's lips so close and his hands still teasing over Billy's body, Billy's walls broke down a little and he softened, his expression began to ease. 

"Sorry for falling asleep in the car.", Steve said. "You must be very tired. I was just… A little fucked out, I guess.", he grinned bluntly.

Billy chuckled, really couldn't help it. "Don't worry, I didn't mind. At least, this way you couldn't complain about the speeding. …Or start getting too touchy again. Another break like that one and we would probably never have gotten here."

Steve grinned and closed his arms around Billy's neck. "Oh, so you say we can't do that again?", he asked, acting a little hurt by the idea. He wasn't actually believing that Billy wouldn't be down for doing that again.

"I never said that.", Billy blurted. He put an arm around Steve's waist, to pull him a little closer.

"Good.", Steve grinned. He felt the side of the bed brushing against the backside of his legs as Billy pushed forward a little bit. Steve had to focus not to just lose his balance and drop back. Not that this would necessarily be a bad start for what he had in mind. "Now, would you please take off your stupid shirt and your stupid pants and get in bed with me?", Steve asked. "Because as much as I loved it in your car, after we paid for this big and probably really cozy bed, we should definitely put it to use."

Billy swallowed and then he licked his lips. "Yeah, okay.", he nodded. "I guess, I can do that."

"Yeah?", Steve teased. He moved just a bit closer to Billy, his head on the other one's shoulder, cheek nuzzling against the stubble on Billy's face. Because Billy wasn't doing anything yet to actually start getting undressed, Steve blindly felt his way to the buttons of his shirt to start undoing them. "Way better than having a steering wheel in the back because your car's so tiny…", Steve mumbled.

"Tiny?!", Billy repeated, sounding scandalized.

Steve just rolled his eyes but then he grabbed the hem of his own shirt and pulled it over his head, to throw it to the side. Billy followed the move of that flying piece of clothing with his eyes.

"You're awfully quirky for a guy that just took a two-hour nap in my… adequately spacious car.", Billy pointed out.

"Nah.", Steve decided. "If anything, I'm reasonably quirky." He grinned, looking down at his own naked torso. "You, on the other hand…"

"What?", Billy asked with a dangerously low voice.

"Don't know.", Steve shrugged. He definitely caught Billy's attention by placing his hands right on the button of his pants. "Just acting weird, you know? A bit grumpy."

Steve looked up at Billy from under hooded lids and was pretty sure he could see Billy's pupils dilating the second their gazes actually met.

"You're unbelievable, Harrington.", Billy shook his head before he put his hands on Steve's chest and pushed him back firmly onto the mattress, following him and straddling his hips immediately.

Steve hissed as he fell onto the mattress and he saw Billy above him, looking like danger. That was definitely better.

"See?", Steve asked teasingly, leaning up to catch Billy's lips in a kiss. "It's a nice bed, isn't it? Nice and big…" He kissed Billy again.

"Very nice.", Billy agreed. "Almost as nice as your bed." He sat up straight so that he was out of reach for Steve's lips to kiss. "Now, I believe there was some talk about undressing, yeah?"

Steve swallowed and nodded, laying back onto the mattress and watching Billy as he slowly unbuttoned whatever buttons he had even buttoned in the first place.

Steve's fingers twitched and he wanted to be touching Billy right now but the way Billy was glaring down at him, every time he dared to move, Steve was getting that right now he better kept his hands to himself. Billy didn't make that very easy though, not only taking his time while slowly undressing but also rolling his hips down on Steve's crotch on purpose to make the boy underneath him squirm and fist the sheets.

Billy grinned and looked very pleased as he pushed his shirt off, revealing tan and muscular shoulders Steve would never stop being impressed by.

"Fuck, I want to touch you.", Steve said. "Please."

"Mhm, I like the sound of that." Billy licked his lips. "But I also like the idea of you getting a little more desperate, how does that sound to you, pretty boy?", he teased.

Steve faltered underneath him, white-knuckled grip on the sheets to keep his fingers busy. He nodded carefully. They had it fast and dirty already today and with him being a tease before, Steve decided to go along with whatever Billy had in mind for this.

"So good for me.", Billy praised, moving his hips another time. Steve released a moan.

"Billy, please…, he begged.

"Alright, alright.", Billy chuckled. "Wanna give me a hand then?" He looked down at himself right where his tight jeans were strained to the max because he hadn't opened them yet.

Steve didn't need to be asked twice for that. Under Billy's curious gaze, he brought his hands to the other one's belly. Billy gasped at the touch, not expecting Steve to caress the skin on his waist or his abs.

"Never will get tired of touching you… fuck.", Steve mumbled, eyes wide as he ran his hands up Billy's chest, not quite done with his upper body yet. Billy shivered under the attention, leaning into the touch and blinking his eyes closed. He had his hands on his thighs, clenching them when Steve drew his attention to a particularly sensitive part of his body like a nipple or this part of skin on his side where he was a little ticklish. "You're so beautiful…", Steve shook his head in disbelief.

"Shut up...", Billy grinned.

"Make me.", Steve dared him, bringing his hands to Billy's pants now, just allowing his fingertips to sneak below the waistband. 

Billy groaned mainly because Steve's touch was so fucking close right now, without actually reaching the good parts yet. Billy bucked up a bit but Steve only grinned and pulled his hands away.

"You're a fucking tease.", Billy growled.

"So are you.", Steve countered. "By the way, I think we have all the time in the world for this, don't you think?"

Billy just glared at him darkly. Steve's grin grew a little wider and he sat up a little, with Billy still on his lap, to bring his face closer to Billy's brushing his lips against the other boy's without actually kissing him. "You want to go faster?", he asked. "Want me to," he kissed the corner of Billy's mouth, "push you down into the mattress." He kissed Billy's jaw. "Unbuckle your pants.", he purred into Billy's ear. "Could ride you, right here, right now."

"Fuck." Billy grabbed Steve's head and hold him, so he could kiss him thoroughly. Steve opened his mouth immediately, greeting Billy's tongue with his own and moaning against the other mouth as Billy ground down against him. "Hm, so confident, pretty boy. Love that."

Steve smirked. "Could be because my amazing boyfriend invited me to a weekend out of town."

"Amazing boyfriend, huh?", Billy tilted his head. "Sounds interesting. Do I know that guy?"

"You're such an ass.", Steve kissed him, biting Billy's bottom lip until Billy hissed and draw back a little.

"And I thought your mood had something to do with our little agreement."

"Potentially.", Steve wondered. He was glad, Billy sounded way more relaxed talking about that. Since Steve knew Billy was nervous about it, it calmed him a little to see that Billy wasn't too worried anymore. "Thought, you'd be more nervous."

"Don't worry. A deal's a deal.", Billy said and then, all of the sudden, he pushed Steve back down onto the mattress, hovering above him with a dangerous glare that didn't quite match his voice. "I know, you'll be careful, take your time, I'm sure I'll love it."

"Definitely.", Steve agreed, moving his hands to Billy's butt, just to squeeze the fleshy part, pull Billy closer, give him an idea of the attention that body part will be receiving this weekend. "Make you feel so good, baby.", he grinned smugly.

Billy chuckled. "You always do.", he agreed, stealing himself another kiss. "Now, I think you said something about wanting to ride me. Still down for that or you too tired right now. Could always just go for a blowjob or just giving you a hand and then calling it a day.", he shrugged.

"Nah, slept in the car, I'm hella awake.", Steve stated.

"Wait, I think, I got a few one-time-use packs of lube somewhere in my jacket…", Billy mumbled.

"Look in my bag.", Steve ordered. "I packed some."

"Look at you being all prepared."

"Let's just say that I was looking forward to a few things.", Steve grinned as Billy sat up.

Billy got out of the bed, fumbling in Steve's bag at the corner of the room, while Steve sat up, too, opening up the button of his own pants.

"Thought, you wanted to take it slow…", Billy commented on that, looking at Steve out of the corner of his eye. Then he frowned. "Hey, did you bring a toothbrush for me?", he asked a little irritated, holding up two toothbrushes.

"I just packed what I thought could be useful.", Steve shrugged, hands still on his pants. "Thought you might've forgotten yours."

Billy smirked and pulled the bottle of lube out of the bag. "Well, you're not wrong. Although I probably have an old toothbrush somewhere in my car."

Steve's eyes widened a little as Billy slowly walked back to him. "So, it's good I brought one with me?" His eyes were still locked with Billy, as he opened the top button of his pants.

"Yes. Very thoughtful, baby.", Billy grinned, stopping right there at the foot of the bed. He licked his lips, the bottle of lube heavy in his hand and his gaze right at Steve's hands on the bulge of his pants. "Go ahead, touch yourself."

Steve nodded slowly before he unzipped his pants and pushed them down over his hips a little, just enough to actually free his dick, that was able to draw Billy's attention away from Steve's for a moment. He was already hard, achingly so. He brought his fingertips to his own thighs, teasing himself a little, although there was barely the need for that. When he finally touched himself, one, two encouraging strokes, it had him moaning and blinking his eyes clothes, blushing.

"God, you're so freaking hot…", Billy mumbled hastily. A moment later he had the bottle of lube thrown on the bed and was seated between Steve's legs, spread as much as the pants allowed him to, and leaned down to suck a mark on Steve's milky hips. "So hot…", Billy mumbled, licking the raw skin, kissing his way onto Steve's tummy until he made his way to the part that was actually craving his attention.

A soon as Billy got his mouth on Steve's cock, Steve had his head thrown back, releasing a deep groan of pleasure. "Oh my god…"

Billy hummed around his dick and then pulled off with an obscene wet sound. "I get the benefits of that place now, I think.", he grinned, biting into Steve's hip once more, just to see him squirm.

"And all it took was my dick in your mouth.", Steve grinned smugly, a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Billy laughed. "Don't overestimate yourself, Harrington. Now do me a favor and hand over the lube."

Steve followed Billy's gaze next to his right shoulder where the bottle landed when Billy threw it on the bed. He reached over, but instead of giving it over to Billy, he took a closer look at it.

"Come on, Harrington!", Billy urged him from between his legs.

Steve sighed and then he gave it over. "Damn, you're bossy tonight."

"Shut up, you love that." Billy took the bottle and opened it. "Bet, you're still a little sore, huh? We should have at least used some lube in the car, even if it had ruined my seats even more."

"It's okay, I'm fine." Steve rolled his eyes. "Felt good, I… It's probably easier now that I'm used to that sensation."

"Good.", Billy smiled and squeezed a bit of lube on his hand. "Bet we barely need to prep you, baby. Still so ready for me.", he purred.

"Fuck, how about less talking and more actually doing the fucking?", Steve felt his own precome mixed with a bit of Billy's spit dropping onto his belly. Amazing what Billy's voice was able to do to him.

"Look who's being bossy now.", Billy grinned and Steve already wanted to come up with a witty comeback as Billy moved his finger to Steve's hole, drawing teasing circles around the outer ring of muscle that already had Steve roll his eyes back.

When Billy pushed his index finger in, Steve moaned. "Look at you.", Billy smiled. "So ready, taking my finger so good, so gorgeous."

"Shut-up.", Steve exclaimed between moans, shifting his body to get even more of Billy's finger until the boy pushed in another one.

Billy pushed in the third finger quickly before he started to curve them and find the spot that made Steve curl his toes. "God, fuck, Billy.", Steve groaned. Billy had been right. They barely had to do any prepping at all.

When Billy pulled out his fingers, Steve moaned and bucked his hips, looking for friction or something to fill up that sensation of emptiness.

"Just a second, I'm right there with you." Billy wiped off the extra lube on his pants before he shoved them down and stepped out of them. Steve used that moment, to kick off his own pants wholly, too. Then Billy got some more lube, spread it on his dick along with one, giving it two encouraging stroked, before he was hovering on top of Steve, kissing him deeply.

"Come on, Billy!", Steve had one hand firm on Billy's back and the other on his butt. "Please."

Billy didn't need to be told twice. He reached between them and positioned himself so he could easily sink into Steve who was moaning contently as he finally felt that sweet sweet stretch again, that truly couldn't be replaced by fingers, no matter how skillful they were used.

"So - tight… Goddammit…", Billy cursed, burying his face in Steve's neck. "You tell me if it's too much and I back off, okay?", he mumbled against Steve's sweaty skin.

Steve moaned when Billy shifted a little. "I'm…-FINE.", he said urgently. "Just move, please, fuck…"

"Okay but don't complain to me about being sore tomorrow." Billy leaned up and Steve watched as Billy's locks fell sweaty on his forehead.

Steve moved his hand up Billy's back right towards his neck to pull him into an open-mouthed kiss. Billy answered this by grinding against him, pulling incredibly deeper and Steve couldn't help but moan, Billy's mouth still on his.

"Still want more?", Billy teased.

Steve brought both his arms around Billy's torso just because he felt like he needed to hold onto something.

When Steve didn't say anything, Billy's expression softened a little and instead of going harder or even moving too much at all, he just kissed the corner of Steve's mouth very gently, moving to his cheek and his temple next, cupping Steve's face with one hand. "I love you.", he mumbled, barely audible at all but Steve couldn't help the warm feeling that spread inside his chest, meeting Billy's lips once again.

"Love you, too.", Steve said in between heavy breaths. 

It was kind of mindblowing for Steve that he was falling apart even more now with Billy being all gentle and soft and loving compared to when things were fast. It felt rawer like this, more meaningful and that's what really got to Steve's head.

Every move of Billy's hips, met by Steve, was slow but precise and they weren't really stopping to kiss each other except for taking breaths or to plant kisses or teasing bites on each other's necks and jaws and cheeks.

It was as if neither of them was chasing after their own release, at least not really. That didn't mean that Billy wasn't hitting that sweet spot inside of Steve over and over again, keeping that same, maddening rhythm that had Steve whimpering and releasing hiccuping sounds.

In the end, Steve was coming without Billy even reaching down and touching his dick. As Steve noticed that Billy was kind of getting out of rhythm, hesitating, he held onto him a little firmer and looked at him, still totally blissed out. "No. Keep going.", he said. "Wanna feel you."

Billy swallowed and did exactly that, maybe a bit faster than before, catching Steve's lips in a lazy kiss once again. Steve could already feel Billy's hips stuttering before he could feel him coming, his forehead pressed sweaty against Steve's.

Releasing a groan, Billy just sunk down on Steve, his dick still twitching inside him but slowly getting softer. Steve felt his come inside. It felt wet and still a little weird, but it wasn't uncomfortable, even as it slowly started leaking out of him.

"Should get us cleaned up. Then sleep.", Billy mumbled, voice very tired and deep. His head was laying next to Steve now, half on his shoulder and he was breathing very deep and calm. Steve smiled and drew circles on Billy's back, caressing his skin.

"I have a small towel in my bag. Also a water bottle. Don't need to walk into the bathroom.", Steve suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way.", Billy grunted, not yet moving.

Steve chuckled. "Looks like it's you who should have taken that nap earlier, huh?", Steve grinned. "Come on, get off of me, big guy, I'll get a towel if you're too tired.", he tried his best to shove Billy off of him, without being too successful with this.

"M'not tired.", Billy complained, still heavy, still not moving, though he was clenching onto Steve now, trying to fight his attempts to get Billy off of him.

"Sure, babe. Off now, come on, you weigh a ton.", Steve said.

Billy huffed but then he shifted to the side groaning as he sunk into the mattress next to Steve. Steve used the chance to get up. Instead of going for his bag, he went into the bathroom because he wasn't too tired to get himself cleaned up. He stepped into the shower for a minute or two, until he felt like he had at least gotten rid of most of the come and the sweaty feeling. He dried himself and carried a wet smaller towel, to clean Billy off, too. 

Stepping into the bedroom, Steve could already here a soft snoring. Of course, Billy had fallen asleep. Steve grinned and turned off the light before he walked over the bed, finding the bedside lamp.

"Not tired, huh?", Steve mumbled. He didn't want to wake Billy up, so he just wiped over his chest for a moment before throwing the towel off the bed. He climbed next to him and pulled a blanket over the two of them.

"C'mere.", Billy mumbled with a sleepy voice, throwing an arm over Steve. And Steve happily obliged because Billy as warm and cozy and all he wanted was to snuggle with him and not wake him up any further. 

The bed was soft and the blankets smelled nice and clean. Steve couldn't fall asleep immediately, though. That was probably because he had slept earlier. But being so close to Billy at least calmed him enough just for him to think a bit. They've ever had so much time just to themselves and Steve couldn't help but smile at the idea of sharing a whole weekend outside Hawkins, creating memories together. Maybe that was, what being with Billy could be like when Steve finally got him out of there, away from his father.

Steve couldn't help but pull Billy closer, unintentionally thinking of bruises and cuts and moods. So many times Billy had been hurt and it could have been avoided easily by him not being home. By him being home somewhere else. Because all Steve really wanted was to be with Billy and for him to be safe. He fell asleep with his face huddling against Billy's chest and his arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two definitely deserve some good times together!
> 
> By the way, I have finally thought of a good way to end this story. It won't be in the next couple of chapters but we're slowly heading towards the ending. For everyone being sad for the story, I just want to explain that I've always struggled a little with not finishing things so my main goal for this one is to get to an ending that I like and to have it finished. That won't mean that I won't return to this story again, maybe pick it up sometime in the future to tell another story of those two, but at least this one will be done then. Also, I won't be gone and still here writing stuff you might enjoy, too.  
> But enough talk about endings when we aren't actually there yet.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
> Thanks for all your comments/kudos!   
> <3


	97. Open and vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve start their first day on their little vacation. Not everything goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Open and vulnerable

Steve woke up because he felt like his skin was melting off. There was sweat pooling around his temples and his chest and when a drop of it ran down the side of his face, leaving a particularly tickling sensation, Steve was wrinkling his nose, shifting a little because he wasn't totally awake yet. With his eyes closed, everything appeared red and hot for him from the air around him to the slightly damp sheets underneath. Steve needed a moment to really wake up and gain back some control over his body. It took another one to realize that it was Billy's face nuzzled against his hair and the other boy's body slung over Steve, that created this almost unbearable heat underneath the thick blanket that was covering both of them.

"Hmmmpf!", Steve grumbled, trying to maneuver himself out of this strong embrace that, although comfortable, was way too hot to bear a moment longer.

"Don't fucking move so much, Harrington!", Billy complained in that dark, sleepy voice, Steve loved so much. Right now though, he would have loved to listen to it from a little further away.

"Fuck, Billy, you're too hot!", Steve growled, continuously trapped between strong arms and heavy sheets, his own sleepiness not allowing too advanced movements yet.

Billy smirked with his eyes still closed, obviously getting the wrong idea from that statement. "Thanks, pretty boy. So are you.", he purred, nuzzling his face even closer to Steve. "By the way, how do you smell that good? It was a long fucking drive yesterday…" With that, Billy buried his face more into Steve's hair. Steve just rolled his eyes, stopping his struggles for a moment, probably due to the momentary distraction.

He huffed. "Well, instead of you falling asleep like a ninety-year-old, I've been taking a shower last night.", Steve pointed out.

"I didn't fall asleep.", Billy just said with a lot of certainty in his voice. "Wide awake, all fucking night, babe."

"Sure." Steve couldn't help but smirk. "You wanna tell me you didn't snore either, next?", he teased.

Billy snorted and Steve tried again to free himself from that grip. "Let go, you're literally five hundred degrees hot…", Steve whined and with a long and pathetic sigh, Billy was lifting one arm, thereby creating just enough space for Steve to move a few inches and also to get the blanket off of him.

Billy let out a complaining groan that caught Steve's attention because now he really wanted to make sure to catch some air and not get back into that trap again, shifting a bit more just to get out of reach. He also blinked his eyes open to look around in their room at daylight. They hadn't closed the curtains last night, causing not only a nasty brightness in here but also probably some of that heat if it's not the aircon or honestly just Billy who's responsible for that.

Meanwhile, Billy had reached over trying to get a hold of Steve who successfully shifted far enough away in that big bed, now confronted with a very angry expression on his boyfriends face. "Hey!", Billy complained. He kicked the blanket off, too, revealing his still very naked body underneath, tan and hot and very fucking inviting if Steve wasn't still sweating his ass off over here.

"Nah, I'm sweaty and you're too hot!", Steve reasoned.

"So what?" Billy rolled over, thereby overcoming the created distance, his arm yet again slung over Steve's chest while he brought his nose to Steve's neck. "Not that warm in here.", he mumbled, that liar.

"Maybe compared to California!", Steve grumbled. Now even if getting rid of the blanket had certainly helped, Steve still wanted to open a window, get some fresh air in, so he could bear that furnace of a boyfriend next to him or basically all around him since this seemed to be Billy's preferred position. "Give me a second, will you?", he tried to lift Billy's arm only to evoke another annoyed groan from Billy.

"Stop moving so much…!"

"I'll just open up a window and then I'm back for you to cuddle, alright?", Steve tried with a reasonable tone.

"M'not cuddling.", Billy grumbled, ironically snuggling even closer. "Just sleeping."

"Thought, you weren't sleeping. Wide awake, am I right?" Steve smirked.

Billy sighed. "Shut up.", he said, giving up on that argument.

"Just a minute?", Steve asked again because he felt like he might be having a chance to sound somewhat convincing now, if only because Billy felt like he needed to prove something.

And, as expected, Billy let out a few complaining and whiney noises but he eventually let go of Steve, so that boy could get out of bed.

When Steve got up, stretching and then wiping the sweat off his forehand with the back of his hand, he looked down at Billy in all his glory, laying on the bed, sheets tangled around tan legs and body seemingly nothing but firm muscle.

"Clock's ticking, pretty boy.", Billy said darkly. He hadn't even looked up or opened his eyes to catch Steve staring.

Steve grinned. "You're such an idiot.", he said.

But he hurried nonetheless and got over to open up the window and also take a short look and to turn down the heater a little. Steve kept standing in front of the window, looking out for a moment, taking in the sight. It was nice and sunny day outside, even though the view from their room wasn't the best. It was still pretty early, so it didn't matter that the street was right in front of them. There weren't too many cars on the road just yet, at least not on a Saturday.

When Steve finally turned around, there was a big smirk on Billy's face and he was licking his lips mischievously.

"What?", Steve asked, putting his hands on his hips, raising a brow.

"Have I ever told you that you've got a cute butt?", Billy asked.

Steve rolled his eyes and couldn't help but chuckle. He didn't keep standing there but moved back to the bed, even though he had taken probably a little more than just a minute. Billy moved to the side to give Steve some space to crawl up back beside him.

"It's actually really nice outside.", Steve told him.

Before he said anything, Billy brought his arm back over Steve's chest, shifting closer, snuggling his face against Steve, almost catlike.

"You know what else's really nice?", Billy purred, wiggling his brows.

Steve chuckled because he got a vague idea. "My butt?", he guessed.

Billy grinned. "As just one of many-", he raised his head slightly to plant a kiss on Steve's cheek, "many-", as he laid back down, he pulled Steve closer against his chest, "many things.", he finished with a content sigh.

Steve blushed, still chuckling. "Shut up…", he mumbled, turning his head to the side to take a better look at Billy. Well, and maybe to kiss him, although that could also just be the first idea that popped up in Steve's mind when his gaze fell on Billy's lips, still turned to a smirk.

Because he had his eyes close, Billy froze for a moment but then he returned the kiss just as eagerly, opening his mouth and licking his way into Steve's. Steve was smiling into the kiss, loving just how easy this was and how responsive Billy was kissing him, always kissing him back, never once complaining about it. He remembered kissing Nancy in the hallway or even alone in his car. With her, it's never been like that. Even if she kissed back she had never once deepened it, always coming up with excuses. That's probably the main difference between loving someone for real and bullshit kind of love…

"Now, that's what I'm talking about.", Billy grinned widely, leaning his forehead against Steve's. "So, I'm getting, you're not too warm anymore?", Billy teased.

"I think, I can handle it.", Steve decided because even though he was still feeling warm and the open window wasn't doing too much, cuddling with Billy with no clear lines where one body was ending and the other began wasn't half bad now.

"So," Billy began after a moment, "a whole weekend all to ourselves, huh?" He reached up and was stroking a strand of hair out of Steve's face.

Steve couldn't help but smile at the thought of that. "Mhm." He nodded. "No obligations, or shitty parents or friends or kids or…" Steve paused for a moment trying to think of all the annoying things Hawkins was holding for them.

"Just you and me, baby.", Billy agreed, kissing the corner of Steve's mouth. "Hope you don't grow tired of me."

"Ask me again in a few hours.", Steve joked. "So far, I'm still good."

"How relieving.", Billy rolled his eyes, although he wasn't really able to hide the smile on his face. "Since I'm driving we better keep it like that. Fighting with an hourlong drive back could be nasty."

"I could think of a few better leisure activities to do rather than fighting.", Steve thought. "Speaking of… what do you wanna do here?", he asked. "Grab breakfast? Take a walk?" If he'd thought longer, he would probably come up with a few more suggestions.

"You want me to get out of bed?", Billy asked a little scandalized. "Not sure that's what I signed up for, coming here." Chuckling, he rolled onto his back, only leaving a small gap between them.

"Uh… kinda?", Steve tilted his head, turning around to him. "I mean, just for a bit. Get some use out of being away from home."

"I could think of plenty of ways to get some use out of this little getaway.", Billy winked at him. "Best part: You don't need to leave the bed for any of them."

"You're terrible.", Steve smirked. "Let's meet in the middle. Get breakfast, get out for a while and then we get back and don't leave the bed anymore."

"You'll probably just take a nap again.", Billy snorted. "All passed out."

Steve shoved Billy against his shoulder. "No, I'm not!"

"Empty words, empty words..." Billy shook his head, a teasing tone to his voice.

Steve grumbled but instead of picking up the argument, he decided that it would probably be way more effective to act on it, so next thing he straddled Billy, who let out a surprised huff. Then Steve was catching Billy's wrists to pin them down securely before that boy could get any ideas.

Billy just looked at him all eagerly, adoring eyes, and tried to raise his head up to catch Steve's lips in a kiss but Steve pulled away at the last second.

The expression on Billy's face turned into something more grumpy, as he sunk back down into the pillow waiting for Steve's next move. But there was also some curiosity left.

"Gotcha," Steve smirked. "Now take back the stuff you said about napping.", he ordered.

Billy licked his lips. "Look so good on top of me, babe, so fucking hot.", Billy purred with a shit-eating grin.

Steve rolled his eyes, biting down on a smile. "You're such an idiot.", he commented.

"To be honest, you should be used to that by now." Billy tilted his head, looking up expectantly.

"I probably should be.", Steve wondered. But then he shook his head and sat up a little more uprightly, letting go of Billy's wrists in order to do so. But he regretted that decision as soon as he noticed the shift on Billy's face right before Billy got a hold of Steve's hips and then had them both flipped over. So now it was Steve who was pinned down into the mattress, barely a moment later.

"Hey!", Steve complained because, hell that was damn fast and he hadn't expected Billy to act so quickly.

"Never let down your guard Harrington.", Billy advised. "Or at least try planting your feet next time." That bastard had the audacity to wink at him.

"Ha ha.", Steve said sarcastically even though it was pretty hard to obtain an annoyed expression with Billy being so close and his face lit up just the right way by the sun that was shining in through the window. He looked almost golden. Maybe flipping over was a good idea because Steve highly doubted that he gave such a pretty picture, with him being arguably too pale and not nearly as ripped as his boyfriend.

"Why the frown?", Billy asked, using a thumb to flatten the lines that had obviously appeared on Steve's forehead.

"I… It's fine. How do you look like that in the morning?"

"Like what?", Billy asked, a little worried, reaching for his hair to make sure it wasn't all messed up.

Steve smiled and slung an arm around Billy's neck, leaning up to kiss him. "Just perfect.", he mumbled against the other's lips.

He noticed how Billy's mouth turned into a smile as well, as he leaned down, even more, to kiss Steve back.

With them it never really took long for a kiss to turn more heated and within minutes, Steve had Billy licking over a hickey on his neck, he just left there, his hardness pressing against Steve's thigh and even though Steve wasn't quite sure how exactly they had gotten there, when they had been discussing breakfast a minute ago, who was he to complain? This trip was meant to be a time for them to fuck around without worrying about anything or anyone and Billy had Steve all hot and bothered as soon as he'd bitten in his lower lip to deepen their kiss in the first place. Maybe even earlier and probably just with the way he looked at him.

Billy now raised his head a little to take a closer look at Steve, as if he was able to read the other one's mind. Although Steve had no idea what that was about or why Billy was staring at him now, instead of kissing him senseless as he did before, he couldn't help but smile dopey because, fuck it, that was just how he felt.

It was then when he noticed that Billy wasn't looking quite as confident, a bit of hesitation on his face. But right before Steve could ask about this, he swallowed, opening his mouth to talk. "I want you to fuck me.", he just said bluntly followed by that smug expression on his face Steve knew all too well. Steve also knew that Billy wanted to get this exact reaction out of him because when Steve widened his eyes in surprise, Billy's smirk grew even deeper.

It took him a moment to actually construct a sentence but then he asked "Why now?" in a more curious than appalled tone.

"Why now?", Billy asked a bit irritated. "What? You got better things to do?" He tilted his head.

"No?" Steve frowned.

Billy chuckled. "I don't know. I suppose, now's as good of a time as any.", Billy shrugged. "And I want you to do it."

"I… okay.", Steve nodded, working hard to not allow that frown back on his face. When thinking about this, if he had even allowed himself to think about it at all, in Steve's imagination it had always been him suggesting it to Billy and honestly, Steve imagined Billy to just give in at some point. No wonder really that his thoughts always felt kind of weird, almost as if he would be forcing himself on Billy. Now with Billy asking him to… do just what Steve had asked him to do, it was different and Steve was nothing if not surprised. "Didn't expect you to…"

"Told you, I stand by my word.", Billy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, that's not what I meant. I just thought that you wouldn't bring it up.", Steve said honestly.

"Why not?", Billy asked, shifting a little closer. "I'm not scared of you… or your dick for that matter."

Steve smirked. "Of course, you're not. Although you have to admit, that it was my butt you've been praising earlier."

Billy laughed at that. "Well, ask me again later, maybe that'll change.", he suggested. He looked at Steve curiously as if trying to find out what it was, the other boy was thinking. But even though the laughter wore off soon enough, Billy still didn't look afraid. "My first time was shitty because the guy was an asshole and I didn't actually like him. And he barely knew me. It was just fucking. It's… I know it will be different with you. Because everything is.", he explained.

Steve swallowed but then he nodded slowly. He was pretty sure he knew what Billy was meaning with that but it still felt like he had a reputation to own up to now and he really wasn't the best with things like that. With fulfilling expectations in general.

"Don't tell me, you're chickening out now.", Billy teased, kissing Steve's temple oh so fucking sweetly because, of course, he would, bringing Steve to a blush.

"M'not.", he said, hopefully with enough conviction to his voice.

"Great.", Billy was grinning smugly. "So, let's do this!"

Steve took a deep breath, nodding more to himself before the smile on his face was actually matching Billy's. "Turn on your back.", he ordered.

"Oh, bossy, I like that.", Billy grinned, immediately turning over. Steve licked his lips just taking a moment to take in the sight of Billy's body, chest flushed and his dick hard. He could stare at that all fucking day, but he wouldn't pass the chance of getting his mouth onto that boy. So Steve moved on top of him, kissing his lips just briefly before moving over his jaw, his neck and throat and finally to his chest, Billy's pecks twitching excitedly under the attention.

"Fuck.", Billy breathed heavily when Steve licked over a nipple.

"Yeah, yeah, patience.", Steve smirked, taking that nipple between his teeth because he had just decided to take his time. After all, they had all day and there was no excuse not to spend it like that. Not to spend every waking minute trying to make Billy feel good.

Billy rose up his chest, releasing a groan and Steve just carefully licked over the abused nipple, giving it a little love, before moving over to the other side, constantly reminding himself that there was no rush, especially since he, himself, was at least as hard as Billy was.

Billy's hand found Steve's hair and Steve already tensed because he expected to be pushed away when all Billy did was… to pet him? His fingers moved through Steve's hair, all encouragingly, while Steve just kept going, growing more confident with the minute because he loved Billy being that responsive especially now that he was about to do something, he'd never done before.

But before he would do anything in this sense he wanted to get Billy all wired up. Not for any reason in particular. But Billy had turned simple touches into something Steve didn't even have a word for so if anything, he wanted this to be breathtakingly good.

If anything, when Steve reached Billy's other nipple, the boy underneath him was just squirming, even more, shifting as he was quietly grunting, pulling Steve's hair. Steve was smirking, eying the glistening nub and blowing some air against it to send some shivers through Billy's body.

"You… need a map or something?", Billy asked with a raspy voice.

Steve moved his head up, looking at him with a raised brow and a big question mark on his face.

"To find your way, I mean…", Billy teased, his expression shifting into a wide grin.

Steve rolled his eyes and playfully nudged Billy's side. "Don't be so impatient, Jesus…", he chuckled and just as Billy looked like he wanted to say something in response, Steve lowered back down, sucking on that nipple just a little too hard, so Billy's words turned into a guttural groan, seemingly coming from all the way down his belly.

"Mother… fucker!"

Steve chuckled, moving a little further down Billy's body because honestly, every gorgeous part of it deserved his attention, right? Or maybe he was just too easily distracted by firm muscles or a particularly pretty freckle.

Maybe bringing his attention to Billy's pecks and his abdomen was even better than the chest. Steve could feel Billy's growing excitement just from Steve's mouth getting closer to his dick and stopping right before made him let out a kind of desperate whine, muscles flexing as Steve was tonguing over them, leaving small bites here and there that turned into little red marks but would disappear soon enough.

Also, he would lie if he said that he hadn't noticed how riled up Billy already was. His breath was going frantically, his chest was flushed and Steve noticed how fucking wet he was, just from leaking onto his lower abdomen. Steve smirked, shifting down a little further until he positioned himself right between Billy's thighs, a hand gently resting on the soft skin of his inner thigh, as Steve brought his mouth to it, continuously sparing his dick, that was red and swollen and looked a little angry, still leaking onto his belly and even though Steve wanted to get his mouth on it so badly, he wanted to take this just a little further.

At this point, Billy was barely able to keep his mouth shut, not with words of course, since he'd probably lost his ability to form a clear sentence since Steve had bitten into his nipple, but he was grunting and moaning and shifting between fisting into the sheets and gripping Steve's hair but without really guiding him anywhere. Steve looked at him, that wound up face, his head was thrown back eyelids half-shut while Steve nibbled on the sensitive skin of his upper thigh, moving up slightly to suck a mark right there on Billy's hip where he was sure Billy's pants were sitting and well, maybe he would be able to feel that later.

And even if Steve had proven a lot of willpower, ignoring Billy's dick so far, not to speak of what he initially wanted to do, he really couldn't keep that up much longer because fuck, he was hard to and watching another clear drop of precum run down Billy's length just made his mouth water.

Without any warning, Steve was on him, licking the bead off and finally tasting Billy. And Billy was just shuddering underneath him, legs twitching as he was almost sobbing by now.

"Ha… Steve, you can't… I can't… I'm gonna…Ah!", Billy mumbled, his plea turning into a moan as Steve sucked just the tip into his mouth, running his tongue over the underside.

"Not yet.", Steve shook his head, bringing a hand up to get a grip on Billy's dick. "I'm almost done with you.", he smirked.

"You're gonna kill me…", Billy spat out, silenced by Steve who was taking him into his mouth once again, deeper this time, just testing how far he could go. And even though Billy moaned so prettily, Steve let go soon enough because he certainly wouldn't want this to end here even though he was almost certain, he could get Billy hard once more.

"You okay?", Steve then asked, carefully looking up from between Billy's legs. 

Well, Billy certainly didn't look nervous anymore. Steve was also pretty sure he could spot something glistening in Billy's eyes, so he probably enjoyed that.

"Would you just do it before I change my mind?", Billy asked desperately, shifting his hip a little, maybe to get closer to Steve.

Steve sighed and smiled and then he sat up, moving up to Billy until he was at eye level. "You know, I'm not doing anything if you don't want me to, right?", he asked, leaning in for a chaste kiss because it's been a while since he had Billy's mouth in reaching distance and he wanted to make the most of it.

Billy looked at him a little disbelieving and just swallowed, probably since he still had some trouble forming words. "You… I want you to, I mean, really really want you to. I really do… fuck… okay? Need you…", he mumbled, still in an overall lack of words.

Steve leaned in and kissed him again, deeper this time, allowing Billy to trace after his own taste in Steve's mouth. "If you're not okay with anything, just say stop and I'll back off.", he offered.

"I'm sure, if you fucking stop, I'll be very mad at you.", Billy grumbled. "Now, would you just… do it?"

Steve licked his lips and then he nodded, kissing Billy another time because the third time is the charm, while reaching over him to grab the bottle of lube that was conveniently laying there. Billy had one hand on Steve's face and Steve couldn't help but smirk at the thought that he wanted to keep him there if only to prevent him from doing any of that teasing like he had been doing before just again. Because Steve was pretty fucking sure, even looking at Billy the wrong way could make him come now and this was probably the exact right state to try what he was about to try. And staying up here kissing Billy while reaching done with his fingers all lubed up also sounded like a pretty decent plan because that was obviously the best position to watch any reaction Billy was giving. And also to stop if anything was getting too much.

Billy could see what Steve was doing, so he changed his position just slightly for Steve's hand to have better access to his cheeks and his butt.

"I swear, you're going to kill me, Harrington…", Billy shifted a bit more, looking at Steve as he squirted some lube on his fingers, spreading it generously between them.

Steve could see Billy's face tensing as he brought his lubed up fingers to Billy's hole, carefully circling it. Instead of doing anything, Steve leaned in for another kiss first, probably easing himself into it just as much as he was easing it for Billy.

"You know… do it slowly but keep going, okay?", Billy advised, obviously bracing himself for what Steve would be doing any second now.

"I think you've done it enough on me to give me an idea.", Steve smiled. "Just relax and I'll try to make it good."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry.", Billy nodded, shutting his mouth.

Steve changed the position of his arm just a little to better the angle because he certainly didn't want to cramp as soon as he was starting. During all that, he kept looking at Billy, even though the other boy wasn't necessarily returning his gaze, probably already overstimulated. Steve was absolutely certain that he was going to stop if Billy wasn't liking this or if he was accidentally hurting him. On the other hand, he was also pretty fucking sure that he wanted to make this good and he wanted to see Billy's mouth going agape and to see his boyfriend absolutely falling apart underneath Steve's fingers and then hopefully his dick.

So Steve carefully spread some of the extra lube on Billy's rim hopefully to ease Billy into this and by the way, Billy hissed, squinting his eyes shut, this was a good idea, rather than going right at it. Steve brought his other hand to Billy's face, caressing but also to pull him into a sloppy kiss while Steve pushed his finger in, to the first knuckle.

Billy clenched his jaw, his face going a little tense under the kiss. But as Steve leaned back a little, to see how he was doing, Billy was nodding, probably noticing the way Steve was watching him for every reaction. "Fuck, I'm not going to fall apart, Harrington.", he added.

Steve smiled and then he pushed his finger in further, trying to keep up some movement because Billy seemed to like that better than just keeping it still.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Billy groaned. "Keep going, keep going.", he then added encouragingly. "It's gonna need at least three fingers for you to fit."

"Just tell me when it's getting too much.", Steve reminded him, pulling his finger out to get some more lube. And then he pushed in with two fingers and Billy was bucking up a little, looking at him with wide eyes. 

"That's… not so bad.", Billy said with a bit of surprise in his voice.

Steve testingly curved his fingers and sent Billy back into the mattress with a groan. "Fuck!"

Steve chuckled and kept this up aiming for that spot that got such a reaction out of Billy. "Okay, okay, do that again.", Billy nodded thoughtlessly, his breath trembling.

That scissoring motion with his fingers was really nothing Steve had done so far in his life, so soon his hand started cramping a little, forcing him to change the position slightly. But each pullout had Billy shift his hips and move closer as if he was craving Steve's fingers inside him, which, admittedly, was a thought Steve rather enjoyed and that made him grow even more confident.

He moved his head closer to Billy, leaning his forehead against Billy's, carefully working Billy open. "Look at you…", Steve mumbled, left in awe watching Billy's mouth open and his face blushed. "So beautiful."

Billy blushed even more and rolled his eyes even though he wasn't able to fully hide the smile that crawled over his face. "Shut up.", he mumbled. "Fuck, you're good at this.", he added breathlessly.

"Told you, I'm a quick study.", Steve said proudly.

"I highly doubt, this is my doing, babe. -Fuck… You're a fucking natural."

Steve licked his bottom lip, big smirk, and leaned in closer to kiss Billy once more, getting a gasp out of him as Steve used this momentary distraction to sneak a third finger in slowly.

"Oh fuck…", Billy rolled his eyes back. "Fuck fuck fuck…"

"Too much?", Steve asked, a little worried. He felt Billy's body tensing around his fingers.

"No.", Billy said a little too quickly to be really convincing. "Just… slow down a little?"

"Sure.", Steve answered, holding his hand almost still for Billy to relax around it and adjust to this unfamiliar sensation. "Doing so good.", he mumbled because he knew that it always helped him to relax, hearing Billy's praise.

Steve kept this slow pace, aiming for Billy's prostate once more, massaging this spot until he got what sounded closely like a sob out of Billy. He was also getting slightly loser but Steve kept going, moving his fingers a bit more. Billy was taking it like a champ, moaning and turning his head to kiss Steve and Steve noticed how hard he still was, precome dripping onto his stomach.

"I think…", Billy mumbled as he noticed Steve's stare. "You can… get to it?"

"Get to it?", Steve grinned. But Billy didn't look like he wanted to discuss semantics right now so Steve let it go. "Alright. I…" He looked down the room where his bag was still sitting. "You want me to use a condom?"

Billy looked at him with slightly widened eyes, maybe even a little surprised. "Would you mind?"

"I'll do what you want me to.", Steve shrugged because that was the truth. Feeling someone come inside you was incredibly hot but also arguably a lot and Billy was already going so far out of his comfort zone by doing all this, Steve just wanted to make sure, he was alright with everything.

"Okay.", Billy nodded, his forehead slightly frowned. "Yeah."

"Be right back." With that, Steve was off the bed and on his backpack, reaching inside a little hastily to fish out one of the small packages, using his teeth to rip it open because his hand was still a little lubed up. After he was successful with that, he looked up at Billy who was just a fucking sight there, his chest still rising and sinking in big motion, dick so fucking hard and his ass looking oh so inviting. Steve had to reach down, just to give himself a quick stroke, without really thinking about it.

"Get your ass over here, Harrington.", Billy said impatiently. "Good, I need you inside me…"

Steve grinned and got onto the bed just kneeling between Billy's thighs for a moment. Billy watched him a little cautiously, maybe even expecting another tease, but Steve just rolled on the condom and reached for the lube once more because he'd rather be safe than sorry and even if Billy had taken three fingers, what was about to come was something else and Steve wouldn't want him to hurt.

Billy leaned up, a little. "How d'ya want me?", he asked with big eyes. "I… it's probably easiest if I'm on my hands and knees, gives you a good angle.", he nodded convincingly.

"Can't we just, - do it like this?", Steve asked, head slightly tilted. "So I can look at you, kiss you."

Billy avoided his gaze but Steve saw what could only be the hint of a smile, as Billy laid back down. Steve crawled over him, hovering, trying to get himself into a good position.

"Last chance to back out?", he said jokingly.

"Oh fuck off and just fuck me.", Billy said with a big grin on his face.

"So impatient…", Steve chuckled. But then it was time to… get to it, as Billy had phrased it. Steve had to reach down, just so he would be able to push in slowly and gradually and remain with a bit of control.

Billy started groaning and throwing his head back as soon as Steve had managed to fit maybe half of his length so that worried him a little, but when he stopped for a moment to give Billy a bit of time to adjust, Billy got his legs around Steve's hips and pretty much pulled him in further.

"Come on," he said, his hands on Steve's back as if just to hold onto something. "I'm not gonna fall apart, Jesus!"

"Oh, okay.", Steve nodded and then he pushed in further until he finally bottomed out at which not only Billy was groaning and breathing heavily but Steve was having a hard time, just keeping it together. Billy was so tight, so hot around him, even more than Steve had expected him to be, not on any scale comparable with the girls Steve had slept with, and now with his worries about Billy slowly easing off, Steve really had to concentrate on not coming immediately. He had been so focused on getting Billy riled up, he hadn't noticed, how close he was himself.

"Hey." Billy looked up at him getting his attention. "You alright?"

"Yeah.", Steve smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright. You just… feels so good, don't want it to end yet."

Billy chuckled. "Don't worry, babe." He pulled Steve into a sweet kiss. "I'm pretty sure, this is not going to be the last time, I'll be having you inside me."

"Really?"

"You're pretty fucking convincing.", Billy purred moving in some way that just managed to get another groan out of Steve.

Steve rested his head against Billy's forehead, just take this moment of which he was so sure that it wouldn't last forever, breath the same air, feel incredibly close and then lean in and kiss Billy again.

Billy hugged his legs and arms around him even tighter as if he never, never wanted to let go and when Steve's lips left his mouth and this tender moment was over, Billy really couldn't help himself and as he mumbled: "I love you."

These words alone sent all kinds of fuzzy feelings through Steve's body, now not only overwhelmed by being buried deep inside of his boyfriend feeling this kind of sensation for the first time really but also because he'd probably never felt so close to him emotionally.

Of course, he wasn't quite able to turn all of that into words so he just stared at Billy with widened eyes, not quite believing how perfect he was and how perfect their time together here was and he said: "Yeah, love you too, Billy." And then he kissed him again, maybe to seal those words, even if it wasn't the first time they were spoken. Or maybe it was just about time to kiss Billy again because honestly every moment not doing that was a fucking waste of potential.

And feeling Billy's tongue against his own and Billy's hands tenderly on Steve's body, there was really no point in staying motionless like that for any second longer even though he wanted to worship every moment, every inch of Billy.

Steve started thrusting at a relatively slow but also steady pace, testing out which velocity and which angle got the best reactions out of Billy while still not getting Steve too close to coming yet. And Billy who was usually very talkative in bed, especially when he was trying to get Steve off, couldn't form any coherent sentence and was nothing but a bunch of grunts and moans or even sobs when Steve did a particularly good job at hitting that spot inside him.

Billy's hands were seemingly holding onto Steve for his bear life or just to hold himself together while Steve was doing his best to make him fall apart.

And as Steve's thrust grew a little harder and came a little more often, Billy soon left that state and went over releasing just a line of breathy curses, throwing his head back, looking so fucking blissed out as if he had come already.

"Fuck… I… right there! Goddammit! Ah…"

Steve was listening to every noise he got out of his boy with awe, taking it in and hoping to remember that forever because even though sleeping with Billy was arguably the best feeling he'd ever had, watching Billy and just taking him in for a change, was even better.

"So fucking close… Steve… Fuck! Please…" Billy's breath hitched and Steve, although it was getting harder and harder to focus on Billy with getting very close to coming himself, could swear that he was able to see the glistening of tears in the corner of his eyes.

Mostly because Steve was pretty fucking sure that he couldn't keep up like that for much longer, he was reaching down between them, getting a good grip on Billy's cock, causing Billy to squirm underneath him. Steve wanted him to finish first so he began jerking him off in the same rhythm he was thrusting into him.

"God… fuck… yeah!" Billy was bucking up to fuck into Steve's fist and it only took what appeared like a few strokes, until Billy was groaning and coming between their bellies and all over Steve's hand.

"I got you.", Steve whispered, kissing Billy's sweaty temple.

"Keep going.", Billy urged him, slightly shifting his hip to allow Steve to go at a better angle.

Now, Steve's thrusts were getting more and more erratic and faster even. Billy met every one of them, still sobbing and probably very much oversensitive by now. When Billy took Steve's face into his hand to kiss him one more time, Steve was feeling his guts tighten, sending a heatwave through his body as he was coming, moaning against Billy and after that, basically just collapsing on him.

Billy was stroking Steve's back and his hair as they both were just laying there, breathing and trying to come back down.

"Love you.", Billy said again, really meaning it.

"Did it hurt?", Steve asked, with now a little more blood to fuel his brain. At least enough to worry.

"A bit?", Billy said.

"Sorry.", Steve said, snuggling his face into Billy's chest. "Should have gone a bit slower probably."

"You did so fucking amazing, I can bear having my ass sore for a few days.", Billy chuckled. "Fuck, that wasn't at all like my first time and you… when you… I swear I was that close to coming when you were sucking me off and then your fingers and… fucking hell.", Billy shook his head in disbelief still close to glowing underneath him with the sweat on his face and chest hit just right by the sunlight.

"Tell me about it.", Steve nodded, almost feeling a little proud. "I don't know about you but I'm starving and I'm sure they'll close breakfast if we don't get ready somewhat soon-ish." He smirked. "And since I'm paying for breakfast, how about we check that out?"

Billy groaned and held Steve a little tighter. "You really want to leave that room?", he tried again to hopefully elongate the time just spent together here in private. "Fine. I could eat.", Billy then agreed. "For what you're paying, it better be good. But I need to shower first."

"Sounds like a deal."

Due to being thoroughly exhausted already, showering wasn't something that could be achieved too quickly. Also, there was lots of kissing and just leaning against each other under the shower spray involved. It took them a good twenty minutes to also get their teeth brushed and to get some clothes on to get themselves somewhat presentable.

Steve didn't miss how Billy flinched a little, sitting down on the edge of the bed to tie his shoes and even though he disliked the thought of knowing Billy in any form of physical discomfort, the idea of Billy still feeling him brought a smile onto his face.

"Stop staring, Harrington.", Billy warned him without looking up.

Steve grinned. "You ready to leave for breakfast?"

"Yeah, let's go, before we starve to death."

Billy was up and got to the door even before Steve could, holding it open for Steve. "Lead the way, pretty boy."

It took them a moment of studying the floor plan of this hotel to figure out where to get breakfast but then they found the place on the first try, hearing the sounds of people eating with chinking glasses and scraped plates. Steve walked into the big room with tables in different sizes and a lot of tasty smelling breakfast food stacked up on a buffet.

Steve had almost just run over there when he noticed Billy still standing in the doorframe, looking skeptical, eying that big open room.

"Everything alright?", Steve asked with a frown.

"Those people…", Billy said, keeping his voice pretty quiet.

Steve turned around and looked inside, seeing maybe half of the tables filled with people. A few families, a few younger and older people. He wasn't getting what Billy was trying to point out, so he looked at him again.

"What about 'em?"

"Those are all couples.", Billy said, raising a brow.

Steve looked again, just to make sure, and Billy was pretty much right. "That's probably just because the businessmen or whoever else is staying here, are already done with their breakfast. We probably would have met some if you hadn't slept that long. Or if we hadn't…"

All it took was one gaze from Billy to make Steve shut up.

"You… we could grab something elsewhere.", Billy suggested carefully, his voice still pretty low

"You really want that?", Steve asked, dropping his shoulders a little.

Billy swallowed. "Forget it.", Billy shook his head. "I'm just being stupid."

Steve smiled and carefully stroked over Billy's arm, stopping immediately when he noticed how tense the other boy was. "We don't know anyone here. It doesn't matter what they think.", Steve said.

"You're right."

With that, they walked over, got themselves a plate each and started to load some food on there because they were indeed both starving.

They found a table and set plates and cups of coffee down before sitting down themselves and Steve could very well see how Billy was trying to suppress another flinch as he sat down, nervously looking behind him. Steve just locked their knees together trying to give some support because Billy didn't quite look like he fit in here, only because of how stressed out he appeared.

But it only took Steve a bit of talking ripping some bite-sized pieces out of his croissant to get all of Billy's attention back and even get a smile out of him, as he returned the affectionate press of Steve's leg.

And as they were eating, Steve tried again, to convince him of leaving the hotel for at least a few hours, checking out this town, holding that reception lady up to her promise.

"Fine.", Billy finally groaned. "But you fucking owe me for doing shit like that. Taking a fucking walk.", he rolled his eyes.

Steve was fine with that. He was thinking that as long as Billy was cursing, he was fine and also he was pretty sure that it wouldn't take him long to convince Billy of doing something here. Maybe they would find a place to get ice cream or something like that.

Steve was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't quite notice the way Billy was tensing up as a man, probably in his late forties, walked by a little too closely. Steve only looked up when he felt Billy's leg shifting away, leaving his own.

It was due to Steve's attention being set elsewhere that he barely noticed how the man was cursing under his breath, throwing them some sort of angry gaze out of the corner of his eye. But he didn't miss the quick change in Billy's expression.

"What was that?", Billy asked darkly,  standing up now because the man stopped and he was also quite tall.

Steve turned a little, worried, just to see what was happening.

As the man turned around there was visible disgust on his face and it was very obvious that it was headed towards them, even without the man adding. "You don't talk to me." The man snorted. "Fag."

Steve could see Billy's face turning bright red in anger and he almost expected Billy to pick up a fight, defending that they weren't gay but Billy stayed where he was, swallowing his anger down like Steve had never watched him do before. "Fuck off, man.", he just mumbled, sitting back down. Even more than getting verbally attacked at breakfast, this was surprising Steve.

"Just as I thought.", the man said, shaking his head. "Disgusting. You shouldn't be allowed in a place like this. There are families here, getting breakfast and all."

Now it was Steve, clenching his jaw at that. Billy wasn't meeting this man's eyes anymore, probably using all of his mental strength to not kick his ass right here. But the thing was, with Billy not immediately being all up in that man's face, Steve felt the strong need to stand up for them, even though he was pretty fucking sure that this was a bad idea.

Steve stood up and faced this asshole instead. "Hey, listen, man, would you be so kind and just leave?", he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. No fight, he reminded himself. Not without his bat. He just wanted that guy to fuck off so that they could finish breakfast in peace.

"Yeah? And why the fuck would I do that?" The man made a step towards Steve and out of the corner of his eye, Steve could see Billy tense up.

"Don't know…", Steve said with a slightly lower voice, hoping the man wouldn't pick up a physical fight. After all, there were kids present, even if they probably couldn't hear their argument. But the way, this man was trying to get a reaction out of him, provoking him, Steve was just getting angry "If you're so interested in this, maybe I should just start making out with my boyfriend. I mean, if you insist on watching.", he shrugged, trying to keep a cool expression. Maybe that was a bad idea but he also felt like he had to prove something.

The man choked and the color of his face made him look like a crustation as he stormed off, not before calling them a couple of fags one more time, this time probably audible for half the room, causing Steve's shoulders to sink down a little. Steve just took a deep breath, before sitting down next to Billy again because he wouldn't run off now, not after winning this.

They didn't stay much longer at breakfast though. Billy wasn't eating anything and Steve almost physically fell the eyes on him. Maybe five minutes later, he suggested leaving and Billy immediately agreed. Before Steve could mention leaving the hotel once more, Billy was leading the way back to their room, slamming the door shut behind Steve, breathing even heavier than he did before.

"I should have kicked his ass!", Billy grumbled darkly. It looked like he was arguing with himself if he should punch a wall instead. "Should I have punched him?", he then asked Steve, without as much confidence to his voice.

Steve's expression softened. "No, you did so good. If we had started a fight there, they would probably just have kicked us out immediately. There were kids there."

"Probably still gonna happen.", Billy sighed. Then he sat down at the corner of the bed. "You think we should pack?" He noticed Steve's confused expression. "Before they show up with torches and pitchforks."

Steve rolled his eyes. "It was one guy. They won't kick us out because of that."

"You don't know that. We're literally in the middle of nowhere. I'm sure people get lynched here for less."

"We won't. I mean… we can leave tonight if you feel weird to stay but let's at least explore this place a little." He looked at Billy. "Please? I don't want that to be the end of it."

"Fine.", Billy sighed again. It sounded like he was at least agreeing to the point Steve was making.

And Steve wasn't pushing it, giving the two of them plenty of time to cool off a little, not only because he wanted to be sure that they won't run into that guy again. But then they made their way to the reception and Steve couldn't help but smile as he saw the nice old lady and how her face brightened up as she saw them.

"Did you have a good night?", she asked as if she was really curious about that.

"Very good, thank you very much."

"How may I help you?"

"I may want to take you up on last nights offer.", Steve said with a smile. "You've mentioned that you might know some things to do around here this weekend."

"Oh, of course, dear!", the woman sounded excited. Even though it kind of looked like she was surprised that this was the matter Steve wanted to talk about. "Let me just…" She bent down behind the counter and came up with a leaflet. "That's a map of this place. We don't get tourists often which is a damn shame if you ask me. You boys will have a lot of fun." She opened up the leaflet and Steve walked in to take a closer look at that. The woman also picked up a pencil to carefully circle certain spots or just point at them. "Here you will find a really nice park. You should definitely go there first because the weatherman said we'll get rain this afternoon. And this, this is a restaurant you really need to try." She circled a small spot very harshly. "My daughter met her….", she looked to the side making sure the hallway was cleared. "Girlfriend there. It's such a nice spot for young people." She smiled warmly.

"Oh.", Steve looked at here a little surprised. "We'll make sure to check it out." He added a nod.

"One last thing, I want to show you. It's a bit far to go by foot but if you have a car that shouldn't be a problem."

"Is that a lake?", Steve guessed because he noticed the bigger blue spot on that map.

"Exactly. Only a few people go there to fish but if you're only here for a day or two, you should pay it a visit." With that, she looked at Steve once more before she started to write something down on the backside of the map without really showing that to Steve. Then she folded the paper again and shoved it over the countertop so Steve could grab it.

"Thank you so much. See you later, M'am."

"Oh, please, call me Rose.", the woman offered. "I hope you have a nice day."

Steve nodded with a big smile before he then followed Billy towards the exit.

"Show me that.", Billy said immediately, stealing the piece of paper out of Steve's hand.

"Hey!", Steve complained.

"She wrote something…", Billy explained unfolding it to find the small note.

Steve sneaked up right next to him to read it as well while they were still standing in front of the hotel.

 

_I'm very sorry for what happened this morning. I just wanted to tell you that this gentleman will be leaving with his family before noon. If anything like that happens again, please feel free to come to me and I'll make sure to help if I can._

_Have a nice stay in our beautiful town,_

_-Rose_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took me a little longer to upload but I wanted to add a little more story to that chapter which is why it ended up that freaking long. I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> If you find the time, I'm always curious to hear your thoughts. Thanks to everyone for leaving kudos/comments.  
> <3


	98. Vacation Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve spent the day visiting all those places, Rose had pointed out to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> (I'm sorry this took me so long to write. I hope, the length makes up for that. I really didn't want to cut this into different chapters.)

"Huh.", was all Billy said, looking down at the paper in his hand as if he wasn't quite sure about it or feared the message would disappear into thin air as soon as he stopped staring. "Huh.", he repeated just for good measure, seemingly making sure Steve really noticed how dumbstruck he was.

Steve bit down on a smile that naturally crawled up to his face by just watching his boyfriend's bewildered expression. Then he bumped into Billy's shoulder with his own if only to show that things at this place weren't half bad, right? Not as long as there were nice people around to make up for all the assholes. No need to judge this place after one idiot is what remained unspoken.

Billy looked at him with a raised brow but he couldn't quite hide how good these words, Rose had written for them, made him feel. Of course, there was only so much this nice lady could do when another customer was complaining or talking to a manager or doing something more than just harassing them with words, but right now she felt like an ally and Billy never quite had something like that. Not even close.

"So, we're gonna do this?", Steve asked after a moment of just standing in front of the hotel. He flipped the paper in Billy's hand and thereby revealed the map with the three destinations on it that Rose had pointed out to him: The park, this restaurant she likes and the lake in the outskirts of town.

"Sure, if that's what you want.", Billy nodded a bit hesitant. "I'm not sure she's right about the rain though. Looks like a nice day to me." He turned his face towards the cloudless blue sky, even squinting his eyes because the sun was shining down so brightly. No sign of rain was heading their way.

"Let's stick to the plan anyway. This park shouldn't be that far and we can grab something to eat afterward.", Steve remembered. Sure, they just had breakfast but they also probably burnt a lot of calories before, doing what they did. Also, it's not like they were able to finish their breakfast in peace, not with that guy being an absolute dick about them just sitting there. Steve was sure, after going for a walk they would both be down to eat something and after what Rose had said, he really wouldn't want to miss out on that restaurant.

"Lead the way then.", Billy shrugged. "Can't believe you're actually making me go for a walk." He snorted. "Leave that nice bed." He shook his head in disbelief, looking almost a little tortured.

Steve rolled his eyes but he still grinned. "Look at it like that: This way you'll have something to look forward to, for when we return.", he said. "Also, I don't know if you remember but this whole thing between us basically started out by us going for a walk. So you shouldn't be antagonizing walking as a whole activity."

"Oh, believe me, I remember. Although, the walking part isn't quite my most beloved memory of that night.", Billy grinned.

"Yeah, I figured that.", Steve smirked. "Still, we wouldn't have ended there without it."

"Whatever.", Billy gave in in a grumbling tone, but there was no bite to his words. So they just walked side by side, Steve trying to follow the directions of the map. 

There were a few inches separating them and Steve noticed that Billy appeared pretty eager to keep it like that. He always jerked away when Steve got to close or their finger's touched, even though that had mostly been on accident. 

"Relax.", Steve chuckled after Billy threw him a particularly angry glare.

"Then stop groping me in public, Jesus, Harrington…", Billy snarled.

Steve grinned even more. "Well, if you keep up that face, I could hold your hand right now and people would still think you hate me.", he shrugged. 

"Haha, very funny.", Billy said although it was pretty obvious he didn't think of it as funny.

"Alright alright…"; Steve rolled his eyes. "No touching. Geez, I get it…"

Billy snorted right next to him as if he expected Steve to try something again but Steve wasn't paying him too much attention now that he noticed a bunch of trees and bushes in a bit of a distance.

"Hey," Steve said after a moment of comparing the road ahead to his map. "You think that's the place?" Steve looked at the map once again but it was hard to figure out if they already made it there. 

"Looks like a park to me.", Billy said, shrugging. "What do I know? Maybe there's a sign or something."

"Let's hope so.", Steve said. "So, are you planning on keeping that frown, babe?"

Billy threw another angry glare in his direction. "Are you trying to get us killed?!", he hissed, obviously not so happy with Steve's nonchalant tone.

Steve just gave him a bigger smile. "Looks like somebody's tense today.", he teased.

"Yeah. Two guys going for a walk in the park. Not suspicious at all.", Billy rolled his eyes. "You do know that we're still in fucking Indiana, right? So better to be safe than sorry, if you ask me."

"Just because we're in Indiana doesn't mean we should look out for angry villagers hunting us down with pitchforks.", Steve explained. "If anything, people will probably think you're about to sell me drugs rather than finding out what this is really about."

"What this is really about.", Billy intonated but then he just sighed. "So, we need to worry getting followed by cops now, too?" He looked over at Steve and for Steve's taste, there was way too much honesty hidden behind those words. If he could say anything to reassure Billy things would be alright, he would.

"That's not what I said.", he clarified. "Now would you please calm down and let us just enjoy this place for a while?" Steve tone was a little softer now. "I get that this morning was a lot and if I'd known things would escalate like that at breakfast, I wouldn't have… I mean the timing to try this thing for the first time was pretty fucked and you probably felt weird enough already and then…"

"Oh, shut up.", Billy groaned turning and walking a few steps into the park before he looked at Steve again. "This was literally the one good thing that happened this morning so don't talk like we shouldn't have done that!"

"So, you're not regretting it?" Steve followed him hesitantly.

Billy returned his gaze for a moment, his face losing some of the tension. "No, I don't. I… look, maybe I just hadn't thought that we were being so obvious, you know? That guy… I mean, we barely touched each other at breakfast." The frown returned to his face after all. "I have no idea how he knew that and it's freaking me out." He was looking at the ground now, avoiding Steve's gaze.

Steve nodded, opting for a half-smile. "He probably just noticed me staring at you. Or checking out your ass at the buffet. I don't think it's really that obvious.", he said. "Or it's pretty much like you said earlier. There were only couples so maybe he just did the math, you know?"

"I hope you're right.", Billy mumbled, walking further into the park now that Steve was next to him again. Steve noticed how Billy studied the other people here if only to figure out if they were sticking out here again. He was walking pretty slowly as if he wasn't sure if they should really stay here. "Shit, I still think I should have kicked his ass…", he grumbled.

"I was surprised you didn't.", Steve said with a softer smile. "Hell, I was close to punching him but it's not like I can do much damage." Yet, the idea still made him smirk.

The few steps they'd taken off the pathway led them to a tiny sign, identifying this place as the park they'd been looking for. Also, now thinking further about this, Steve was pretty sure that this was also the only park this place got. There were a few people around, sitting on the grass with blankets and food. It was mostly families but also a couple of younger people, students probably. Steve could also make out an ice cream truck in a bit of a distance and there was a pathway only a couple of people walked on, leading through the woods and past a gazebo and a fountain, both too crowded for Steve's taste. They should probably just keep walking along that path, it wasn't like those people were paying attention to them anyway. Everyone, there was either eating or talking or just enjoying the nice weather.

This path that led through the park was meandering left and right, thereby laying in the sun or in the shadow of some trees. In certain areas, all the trees and bushes almost made it appear as if they were the only ones in the park while in other places, there were just people everywhere.

Once they've made their way deeper into the park further away from the most crowded spots, Billy was reaching for his hand, firmly holding it which really caught Steve by surprise. He thought of commenting on it but kept his mouth shut, wanting to enjoy this as long as it would last. He squeezed Billy's hand fondly in return, locking their fingers together and couldn't help the smile that was crawling onto his face. No way they could do a thing like that in Hawkins, no matter how few people were running around there…

"So, that's this couple thing, huh?", Billy asked, frowning. "Walking around with no destination whatsoever. Holding hands and acting sappy?" There was a bit of sarcasm in his voice but it wasn't like Steve couldn't read him anyway.

Steve grinned at him. "Don't act like you don't love this." 

"Could be worse, I guess." There was actually a smile on Billy Hargrove's face. "Maybe, I could be convinced by some ice cream.", he then decided, looking at that ice cream truck with a line of a few kids in front of it. Steve watched him reaching into his pocket until his face lit up a little. "What do you think? You want one, too, pretty boy?"

Steve smiled and he nodded. For a second he wanted to tell Billy that he should pay for this. It was his father's money anyway and Steve had never been this happy to spend it. But ice cream was cheap and Billy looked like he wanted to do this so Steve let him. He could get their restaurant bill later, make up for that.

"Come on, then. Pick your poison."

Of course, with getting closer towards those kids and their parents there was no way they could keep holding hands. But Billy was getting less distant, at least compared to how he had been when they left the hotel and Steve was counting that as progress. He still enjoyed the hell out of this, no matter how short the handholding lasted, because it felt like for once they were a real couple, like they just belonged together, no matter if they were in public or not. Like they didn't give a fuck about anyone seeing them, because no one could do anything about it.

It was probably due to the nice weather how long the line in front of the ice cream truck was. But Steve didn't mind the waiting so much, nor the screaming kids running towards their parents all excited about the flavor they got.

Billy chuckled quietly and thereby got Steve's attention back.

"What?", Steve asked.

"Stop staring at those kids, you creep.", Billy said with a lopsided grin. "Those parents won't know it's only because you're missing yours and that one's dad is already watching you."

Steve felt a blush crawling up his face because he hadn't even noticed how he was staring at them.

"Yeah, I'm… fuck, you're right.", Steve said. "Dustin usually shows up uninvited when there's nice weather. Gets me to buy them all ice cream or milkshakes."

"I feel like it's better if I'm not commenting on that.", Billy decided, shaking his head.

It didn't take much longer until it was their turn and Steve was pretty glad they could walk away from those kids and potentially angry dads.

Steve got a cone with strawberry and vanilla ice cream which was his go-to and at which Billy definitely rolled his eyes. He was picking cherry and chocolate with peanut butter as if that was in any way the better choice.

In silent agreement, they both continued their walk away from the crowd once Billy had paid.

"Vanilla.", Billy grumbled after like half a minute, bumping into Steve's shoulder. "Who actually likes vanilla?", he rolled his eyes.

"I do.", Steve said defensively. "It goes with any other flavor. Can't say that about your choice." He looked at this weird mixture of chocolate, peanut butter, and fruit, highly doubting that it would make for a good taste.

"They don't need to go with each other. I'm fine as long as they're amazing individually.", Billy shrugged. "But vanilla? That's so boring!"

"You're an idiot.", Steve decided. "Like, vanilla is a solid choice. It's really never bad."

"Never good, either.", Billy snorted. "Here.", he then said, holding out his ice cream cone as if he wasn't letting this go so easily. "Try it and then tell me again, how yours is the better choice."

Steve rolled his eyes, but if Billy wanted it that way, he could have it. Steve took the ice cream from him, making a show of licking some of the dark and fruity red ice cream off, looking at Billy out of hooded lids. But only as he started moaning around it, he got Billy to blush a little and to turn his gaze away.

"Jesus…", Billy swallowed, trying to bring a bit of distance between them again. "Being subtle's really not your strong side, huh? Now, what do you think?"

Steve chuckled since his tactics had obviously worked. "It's good. Mine's better though.", he shrugged. No way he would have Billy win this stupid thing.

Billy was pulling a face. "Except it isn't.", he said, looking at Steve's cone now. 

"You want to try?", Steve asked. He looked over his shoulder and in the direction of the ice cream truck. There were quite a bunch of trees between them and the next people in this park so maybe that's why Steve was getting a little adventurous. When Billy held out his hand to take the ice cream, Steve just stepped closer, took a bite of it instead and then he leaned in for a kiss. Billy jerked a little at first but then he melted into the kiss, licking into Steve's mouth to trace after that sweet flavor that mixed so fucking well together. Billy groaned silently but he caught himself before he got lost in Harrington's mouth. Steve couldn't help but smirk into the kiss because this was him winning, after all.

"You play dirty, Harrington."

Steve grinned. "Told you, mine's better."

"Fucking vanilla.", Billy grumbled, now taking his own ice cream back before turning around and making sure himself that they weren't being watched right now. But gladly, there was no angry group of villagers following, swinging pitchforks and torches.

"Can't do that here.", Steve mumbled, licking his lips as Billy looked at him, still a bit scandalized. 

Billy threw him another halfhearted angry glare and huffed before he continued eating his eyes cream and walking alongside Steve. Steve noticed how Billy was both still eying Steve's mouth and his ice cream and just had to smile at that, imagining that Billy was internally still complaining about the taste of it.

After a while, Billy mumbled: "You know a town hasn't that much to offer when the to go place is a random park." and Steve was pretty sure this was only to change the topic.

"So you're complaining that this isn't proper sightseeing?", Steve asked playing along with it. 

Billy frowned, obviously thinking about that.

"I mean, we could go someplace bigger, next time. It may be a slightly longer drive compared to getting here but you'll get more than just a park elsewhere, I bet.", Steve shrugged. "But still, this place is already prettier than all of Hawkins so you shouldn't be complaining in the first place.", he decided. And with a smirk in Billy's direction, he added: "Also, the ice cream's way better."

"I'm pretty sure most of it was actually your mouth and not the ice cream.", Billy stated weakly as if he still couldn't believe he might actually like vanilla ice cream.

"That your way of asking for another try?", Steve asked curiously.

Billy looked at him, then over his shoulder and next thing Steve found himself being pulled off the main path and towards a few trees, one of which he was being pushed against before Billy leaned in and kissed him deeply. He hadn't even had the time to take another bite of that ice cream but Billy was licking into his mouth as if to make sure to get every bit of flavor hidden there. At that moment, Steve was pretty glad for the firm tree behind him, because his legs were close to trembling, being attacked with a kiss like that.

"Fuck me for getting fond of that taste…", Billy mumbled, licking his lips and then leaning to the side to steal a big bite of Steve's ice cream for himself.

"You're talking about me or the ice cream now?", Steve tilted his head, trying to catch his breath and fight off the blush that kept crawling up his cheeks.

Billy grinned and planted another kiss on Steve's lips, this one way more chaste than the other one, allowing Steve to take the lead, sucking on Billy's lips, feeling his tongue against his own, cool and sweet from the ice cream. "I'd never question whether or not I like your taste, Harrington.", Billy purred. "Prefer that to fucking ice cream any day."

Steve beamed at him but he blushed hard at that comment. And then, to play off how flattered he was feeling, he was doing the same thing, Billy had done before. He grabbed Billy's hand to move the other boy's ice cream to his mouth and steal a bit of it because he'd actually enjoyed the taste of Billy's choice before. Sure, it wasn't what he was used to but the dark chocolate had such a deep flavor, he just kept wanting more. Also, it looked like it would drip down in a second so he'd better lick it up, right?

Right after that, when Steve wanted to pull Billy into another kiss, there were a couple of people walking by with a stroller and a dog, eying them suspiciously but without showing any sign that they saw them kissing.

Billy cleared his throat and then he stumbled a few steps back. When Steve caught a nosy glare of one of those guys, he just shrugged it off and moved away from their spot between the trees. There was no way any of those people had seen before so they probably really think this is about drugs or whatever kids here were up to meeting alone, which even if that certainly wasn't ideal, was at least better than having them know the truth. And the way, Billy was killing them with his looks, he definitely supported the thought of that.

But the people passed and Billy's shoulders relaxed a bit. And a moment later he dared to look at Steve again, almost reproachfully.

"What?", Steve asked, defensively raising his arms. If anything, he was the victim in that situation!

"Just for the record, this is one hundred percent your fault.", Billy grumbled, pointing at Steve.

Steve snorted. "Is it now? Because I'm really fucking sure you just pinned me against that tree."

"Yeah, for being a goddamn tease and don't pretend like you didn't know what you were doing!"

Steve just gave him a bright grin. "Come on, let's keep walking and get to the restaurant, alright?", he suggested instead. As much as he enjoyed fighting with Billy sometimes, right now he preferred being somewhere where they could talk without worrying to be watched. And after what Rose had told them about that place, they should be relatively open about same-sex couples, at least as far as places in Indiana could go.

"Yeah, let's do that.", Billy then agreed with a smile, features softening. "That way?" 

They finished their ice cream and finished passing this park, which was bigger than originally expected.

But after having already found the park, getting to that restaurant wasn't too complicated. Also, it was close to noon, at least if Steve was about to guess and he could definitely eat something, even if they pretty much just had dessert.

The restaurant itself was pretty small. It was an older building and no fast food franchise. It looked actually kind of romantic but Steve thought it would probably be best not to point that out to Billy, at least if he wanted them to eat there.

"It's a nice place right?", Steve asked instead when they walked through the old wooden door. The inside wasn't too crowded although there were enough people to implicate that this place was good. Steve couldn't help but smile. The last time he actually took someone out to a real restaurant was quite some time ago and he had been fairly certain with Billy that wouldn't be an option, at least as long as it came down to them being in Hawkins.

Before Billy could answer, there was a waitress, taking them to a smaller table at the side of the restaurant and to Steve's delight in a bit of a distance to that one family with a louder child that was eating close to the entrance. The waitress also handed them a menu each and then left them with an honest smile.

"I guess.", Billy finally said, suspiciously eying the menu, he'd just been handed. "You tell me why nice always equals expensive?" His frown grew visibly deeper.

"It's not that expensive.", Steve pointed out, checking the menu himself now. This place just got prices that showed that they had different things on the menu than just day-old pizza. Which kinda already made it better than any Hawkins Diner, Steve could think of. "How about you judge it once you've tried the food?", Steve asked for a peace offering. "And… get whatever, right? This is basically my dad paying so… you know…"

Billy threw him a knowing gaze. "So, it's your dad I should be thankful for, then?", he asked, both brows raised. "Because… I'm not gonna lie, I was kinda planning on blowing you in return, you know? For spoiling me so much. Kind of a bummer that I have to address that towards your dad now.", Billy said, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Steve felt his cheeks blushing, barely able to look at Billy without picturing his lips wrapped around… Steve cleared his throat, trying not to get hard in the middle of a fucking restaurant. How was it, Billy had obviously way less of a problem flirting with him here now compared to that park before? No matter how open-minded people here were, that certainly didn't include the two of them talking about… talking about blowing each other over getting lunch. "I mean," again, Steve coughed slightly, "as long as he's outta town attending a conference, I'll happily accept any offerings on his behalf.", he finally brought out, squeezing his thighs together and regretting it immediately because the friction felt a bit too good.

"So do you?", Billy asked, licking his lips and resting his chin on his hands, definitely aware, how much of a fucking tease he was right now.

"Yeah.", Steve said, now gaining a bit of confidence back, tilting his head, as he leaned back in his chair. "Now, will you let me spoil you some more, babe?" He lowered his voice some more so nobody else could hear, almost purring at Billy.

Billy was poking his tongue out. "I guess, just this once, I could arrange that."

"Good.", Steve smiled. "Now, let's get food.."

"Eager to get back now, aren't we, Harrington?" Billy chuckled.

"Shut up.", of fucking course, he was blushing now. "I'm just hungry."

"Oh, so am I.", Billy licked his lips again. "Real fucking hungry." He looked at Steve with darkened eyes.

Steve kicked against Billy's shin, glaring at him. "Shut it off…", he hissed because it was getting noticeably harder to keep reminding himself that this was a restaurant. That there were people here.

Billy chuckled. "God, I love messing with you."

"Yeah, yeah.", Steve rolled his eyes. "Wait till you get a taste of your own medicine."

"Can't wait.", Billy grinned.

"Excuse me, hey…", a girl's voice was disturbing their talk. "You ready to order yet?"

Steve looked up at her, a bit surprised because he didn't hear her approach them. She was not much older then they were, honest smile, carrying a pen and a notebook to take their order.

Steve turned his gaze to Billy, then his menu. "Uh, sure, could you get us some cokes and then… I'll have the fifteen and for…", he looked at Billy.

"I'll take the twenty-two, thanks."

"Alright. I'll be back with your drinks in a minute.", she took their menus and with that, she was walking off and Steve looked after her until he felt Billy's knee knocking against his own.

"Stop staring at her ass, Harrington, Jesus…", he teased.

"I'm not… you know I'm not doing that.", Steve grumbled.

"Yeah, I do. Though I'm pretty sure she was checking you out there."

Steve looked at him with a disbelieving frown. 

"Not that anyone could blame her." Billy's knee knocked against Steve's one more time.

"I'm not saying that she did but if any such thing happened, it's probably to help with the tips.", he shrugged, pushing his knee against Billy's now instead of pulling away. Because that they could do. It wasn't that visible and even if anyone saw their legs touch it probably appeared casual to them.

Steve only pulled away a little when the waitress came back with two glasses of coke. "Food will be ready in a moment. Call me if you need anything else, alright?" It wasn't like Steve was paying closer attention now but he noticed her lingering smile before she moved away. But even with that, he couldn't quite believe that a girl would flirt with him with Billy right next to him looking like… well looking just like that.

"What?", Billy asked amused. "Calculating how much you should tip her?"

"Just so we're clear…", Steve looked up at him with a raised brow. "Is this you being jealous or just being annoying?"

"Ouch.", Billy grinned. "Most likely a bit of both." He took a sip of his coke.

"You want me to make a scene of it, show her I'm taken, or what?", Steve asked, knocking on Billy's knee again. "Maybe we should defer that until after lunch though. I'm pretty hungry and I would hate for them to kick us out before."

"Hmm.", Billy purred. "Show her you're mine? Sounds quite intriguing."

Steve sighed. "You know I would be kissing you if there wasn't any company right now.", he said, lowering his voice again. "For now I'm good with just taking my boyfriend out to lunch." He gave Billy a lopsided smile and could literally watch Billy's features soften at that.

"Fuck, you're a sap, Harrington.", he said affectionately. 

A moment later, their food arrived, cutting off the conversation.

Steve couldn't help but have his eyes linger on Billy, even though he was quite aware that it was kind of rude to look at him like that while he was eating. But in a way, he looked kind of sensual and Steve almost forgot about his own food over it. He just noticed even more how different Billy was to everyone else Steve ever had the pleasure of dining with. He was unlike his parents who usually just wanted to get over with the family dinner part of their day so they could do something else again. And even more, he was unlike all the female dates Steve ever had as his company. There was no shyness on him even if Steve knew that he had insecurities bubbling under his surface just like everybody did. Maybe even more. But Billy just sat there like he belonged here and the thought of it made Steve smile. The thought that this was something they could have. Each other. Steve couldn't wish for more.

"Quit staring, Harrington.", Billy warned, looking up at him in a way, that made Steve notice his long lashes more than anything else, throwing a shadow on his cheek. "Or else…"

"Else what?", Steve smirked. As if Billy was really complaining about the attention.

"Else Imma kick you.", Billy said, followed by a reassuring nod.

Steve rolled his eyes and promptly felt a sharp pain in his shin, jerking back and thereby creating a loud scratching sound pulling the chair over the ground. He threw Billy a scandalized look.

"Warned ya, pretty boy.", Billy said, looking unaffected but barely able to hide his grin.

"Asshole.", Steve growled, thinking about whether he should kick Billy back in revenge. But then that would probably only lead for him to lose out to Billy. "Bet, it's going to bruise…"

"Don't be such a wimp.", Billy said. "You're drawing attention if you look at me like that."

"I'm drawing attention?!", Steve asked a little too loudly, quieting down immediately when he noticed that. But all the other guests were way too busy with themselves to care about two guys talking.

Billy chuckled when he noticed Steve's worries. "Come on, and finish your food before it gets cold. It's good, by the way. So good, I honestly fear to get used to that rich boy lifestyle so…you know… you better stick around, Harrington.", he smirked.

Steve's mouth immediately curved into a smile and he forgot all about his stinging leg. "I mean… If you stop kicking me, I'm sure I could arrange that.", he said generously. "But… If you resist on repaying me in… sexual favors… you know, I wouldn't be totally opposed to that.", he raised both brows and tried for his very own version of that shit-eating grin Billy had been sporting.

Billy cackled at that and then he nodded. "Sure thing."

Steve smirked and finally turned to his own food which, admittedly was a bit cold now but it still tasted amazing. Could be also due to his company though.

After a while Billy's leg returned as a firm presence pressing against Steve's own knee, which was nice and calming and definitely better than the kick before, Steve thought. But he would repay Billy for that bruise with a hickey of his own later, so they would draw level. They had both finished their meals now, finishing off their drinks and Steve let his gaze wander through this place, looking outside through the window for a bit.

"You think, we need to hurry?", Steve asked then.

"Hm?", Billy looked up at him. "You got somewhere to be, pretty boy?" Steve was pretty sure that Billy just wanted to comment on his impatience with that though this wasn't quite Steve's intention of asking.

"Rose mentioned that it could start raining and it's quite a bit to walk before we get back to the hotel.", Steve worried.

Billy turned his gaze to the side where a window was letting a bit of light into the dining room of the restaurant. "Looks fine to me. Would be surprised, if it started raining."

Steve nodded because Billy was probably right. There had been no sign of clouds before and it still looked pretty sunny outside. He couldn't quite tell because the window was slightly tinted.

So, without those worries, they stayed in there some longer. Steve ordered more drinks for them and thought about getting dessert but since they already had ice cream and Billy didn't say anything to imply he would even be remotely interested in something sweet, Steve didn't act on that.

When they left the restaurant, not after Billy frowned deeply eying the bill Steve was paying, they were pretty surprised because it wasn't as sunny as it had been before. Not even remotely.

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked over at Billy who looked pretty much just as surprised by the coldish wind and the grey clouds basically all over the sky, as Steve felt.

"Doesn't mean, it's going to rain, Steve.", Billy said, grunting.

"Sure. Do you mind, if we still hurry to get back now?"

"Nah, let's go.", Billy agreed.

Of course, they didn't even make it halfway back until it started pouring. Steve started running and cursing and he was surprised when Billy pulled him to the side and next thing they were squeezing into a phone booth that at least had a roof to kept them somewhat dry.

"So…", Steve said, holding his fingers out from underneath the roof of the phone booth, immediately collecting a puddle of water in the palm of his hand. "I guess, you're surprised now." He snorted.

Billy still looked at the rain as if the power of that angry glare could just somehow be able to make it disappear. "What the hell?!", he finally complained to Steve's amusement. "How?… It was just fine a minute ago!"

"Should have listened to her.", Steve said. 

"We'll be soaked before we even get close to the hotel. Or my car."

"Yup.", Steve agreed, though he couldn't help but smile at their little misfortune here, if only because Billy's pout was pretty cute actually. So was the drop of rain running down the lines of his frown.

Billy turned to look at Steve which was kind of unavoidable inside the phone booth because of the limited amount of space. "So what are you suggesting?", he asked Steve, leaning to the side purposefully closing the door of the small booth which left them even closer but also decently dry for now.

"Could wait it out.", Steve shrugged. Then he turned towards the phone where there was a big telephone book by the side. "Call ourselves a cab?"

"We can't call a cab.", Billy just said as if that suggestion was just ridiculous.

"Why?", Steve asked him, both brows raised.

Billy's frown grew a little deeper. "It's just… it's just rain. And not that far to go, to begin with."

"So you suggest just walking?"

"Well… maybe not now.", Billy said, his voice definitely losing a bit of certainty. 

Steve rolled his eyes before he turned back to his boyfriend, cupping his damp face with one hand, after pushing a few misbehaving curls to the side. Billy twitched a little until he decided that nobody that wasn't walking close by could see them in that rain. "It's okay to call a cab for whatever reason. I could be too lazy to walk a few hundred feet and still call a cab. My father's done that hundreds of times if only to stop my mom from complaining about her hurting feet." He tried for a cheerful smile.

Billy exhaled slowly and leaned his head a bit against Steve's touch. "Maybe I just don't want you to waste all that money on me.", he mumbled.

"I know. If you want to, we wait until it clears up for a moment, hurry to get back then.", Steve offered. Honestly, he could picture worse ways to spend time than shoved with Billy in a tiny phone booth. If they weren't literally on the main street of that place, he would already be getting ideas. Instead, he just leaned closer and kissed Billy slowly and like he meant it. He wanted him to understand that Steve was totally fine with doing whatever as long as they were together. Spending money? Yeah! Staying here to kiss his boyfriend senseless? Hell yeah!

Billy groaned deeply before he pushed Steve against the closed door, kind of glad this place wasn't as filthy as the phone booths he had seen way back in California. "That's crazy.", Billy mumbled against Steve's ear, nibbling at his jaw next and causing Steve to raise his chin a little, just to give Billy a bit more space. "Anyone could see…"

"No worries. They're all taking cabs to get home.", he joked. "Nobody cares.", he then added, shoving one hand underneath Billy's shirt, that felt slightly wet and cold underneath Steve's fingers. But Billy's skin was warm and hot and Steve just wanted to feel all of it.

"Can't do shit here, Steve.", Billy said, a little firmer now. "Don't tempt me."

Steve chuckled, not quite stopping with his exploration of Billy's body just yet.

"Rain could stop…", Billy moaned slightly as Steve found his chest, squeezing a nipple between his index finger and thumb. "Any second." Billy's body was practically vibrating underneath Steve's touch although this could also just be Billy shivering from the cold and wet.

"That so?", Steve purred, slinging his arm around Billy's waist now to pull him closer. It was cold and wet and Billy was the exact opposite of that, to Steve, who was now really enjoying the heat coming out of the other boy.

"Mhm." Billy swallowed and then he just rested his head on Steve's shoulder, hugging him close. "How 'bout you call that cab now?"

"You sure?", Steve asked, voice calming and hand running up and down Billy's spine.

"Pretty sure.", Billy said, tilting his head to kiss Steve's neck instead. "Or we're gonna do something real stupid, I'd rather avoid until we're back."

"Okay, okay.", Steve agreed. "But you gotta let go of me or I can't call anyone."

"Yeah.", Billy said, without really moving for a moment longer. "I owe you for this weekend." He kissed Steve relatively calm and sweetly even though Steve was itching for a reply, wriggling out of the embrace.

"You don't owe me shit.", he stated with a sureness to his voice. "It's not about who pays what. It's about being together. I would pay ten times that to be with you.", Steve said. "I love you."

Billy just looked at him with big eyes, a drop of rain running down his forehead until it reached the tip of his nose. "I honestly can't believe you're for real sometimes.", he said, his edges softening, as he leaned more into Steve's space again. "Love you, too."

Steve sighed and then he smiled as Billy hugged him tightly.

The cab arrived about ten minutes after Steve called which was nice because Billy looked at the sky as if he was worried it might clear up, turning this whole call into something totally unreasonable. Good thing, it didn't look like it would clear up any time soon. When headlights appeared outside, Billy let out a relieved sigh.

"We'll get so wet when we get out.", Steve worried when Billy pulled the door open. 

But there was a honk next, so they did it anyway and Billy made sure Steve got into the car first which totally made a difference because while Steve could definitely feel the rain on his clothes, Billy was just so wet, as he sat down next to him.

"You the one who called?", the taxi driver asked.

"Yeah. Could you just take us to the hotel?", Steve asked. He was catching his breath a little because they might have been sprinting here.

"Sure. Not the best day for a walk huh?"

"No.", Steve agreed, putting on his seatbelt before he looked over at Billy. Now, the other boy was a little distant, making sure to visibly sit on the opposite side of the car with no possibility of touching. And Steve was okay with that. After what happened at breakfast, he totally got that and maybe it needed more than just a bit of distance between them and Hawkins for things to feel alright. But Steve was sure they would figure that out eventually.

"So… do we just get back or you wanna go to that other place?", Billy asked, to Steve's surprise.

"I mean… the weather probably won't get better…", Steve wondered. "But we could just go there with your car, right?"

"Sure.", Billy nodded. "That map of yours still dry enough to read?" He was smirking now.

"Yeah. Also, I'm pretty sure there'll be road signs.", Steve said.

The drive back in that cab was short and Steve was sure he paid to much but he didn't say anything because Billy was looking uncomfortable enough. So they stepped out and rushed to Billy's car. Of fucking course, the damn cab driver stopped barely in the parking lot at all so there was quite a bit of running involved to get there and Steve was glad, Billy got the doors of the Camaro open as quickly as he did.

"Fucking rain!", Billy complained after he finally settled down behind the wheel. 

Steve watched him catching his breath and wiping off the water from his cheeks and nose and couldn't help it but turn towards him, hand reaching for his shirt, pulling Billy into a heated kiss.

At first, Billy seemed surprised but that didn't keep him from returning the kiss with passion, moments after.

"God, you're so wet…", Billy chuckled, pushing some of that damp hair out of Steve's face. "Wait, let me just turn on the heater…", he then mumbled, pushing Steve back a little to fumble with the console. A moment later there was a quiet snoring noise, and it got a bit warmer in there. He looked back at Steve, his eyes still darkened. "Do you have any idea how badly I just want to peel all those layers of damp clothing off of you right now?", he growled.

Steve just grinned and then he was back at Billy, kind of nibbling at his bottom lip before going deeper, licking his mouth while Billy turned the lever to put his seat back a little and pull Steve on his lap.

"I start getting the benefits of this weather…", Billy chuckled.

"Everyone stays inside? Lack of eyewitnesses?", Steve guessed, shuddering as Billy started kneading his butt through his jeans.

"That too."

"What else?", Steve wondered. Was he missing the point?

Billy laughed again, before leaning into another kiss that was probably too much teeth. "Dunno, seems to get you kinda unreasonably horny and I'm not complaining." He chuckled again.

Steve leaned back to throw him a scandalized look. "I'm not!", he argued.

"Baby, you practically jumped me. After you very much tried to get into my pants in that fucking phone booth.", Billy reminded him.

Steve just glared.

"This isn't me complaining though.", Billy then purred and while Steve was tense for a moment, Billy's lips wandered over the skin of his neck making it very hard to keep his focus on being angry. "If we hadn't called a cab, I probably would have gone to town with you just there and then.", Billy smirked, licking Steve's neck now, feeling Steve's breath hitch and his pulse fasten. "So fucking hot…" he mumbled. "Too bad, though…", he pushed Steve back a little. "I'm pretty sure we should move this out of the parking lot, no matter what weather.", he shrugged.

"Coward.", Steve teased, also because he still felt a bit put out by Billy's comment.

"Lunatic.", Billy rolled his eyes. "It's not too far to that place, probably kinda pretty and kinda lonely and if you're very lucky, I'll get you into the backseat.", Billy raised his brows before he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Or…", Steve said suggestively. "I get you into the backseat."

Billy looked at him a little disbelieving. "Same thing, you dork.", he shook his head. "Or that your way of asking to top? Because I'm not sure, my ass can handle you again that soon."

Up until Billy's very last statement, Steve had looked very eager for a witty reply. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Course not.", Billy said, hugging Steve a little closer again. "Just… not used to that feeling yet and it's not like that massive cock of yours made it any easier.", he winked.

Steve paused. "Keep talking…", he mumbled after a while with a stupid grin slowly replacing that frown on his face.

Billy just laughed. "Come on, get your as back on your seat and keep your hands to yourself for a good few minutes. I promise I'll make it worth it, alright?"

"Hm… not sure, how well I'll be able to do that.", Steve wondered, climbing back into the passenger seat. "Because my… massive cock might need some attention, you know?"

"That so?", Billy asked, voice a little huskier. He turned on the engine even before Steve was able to fasten his seatbelt. But then, instead of reaching for the gearstick, he put his hand on Steve's crotch, noticing that Steve's dick was already getting pretty excited about what they were planning to do. 

Steve put a hand on top of Billy's keeping him in place and also increasing the pressure, as he bucked up a little, moaning shamelessly. 

"God, you're going to kill me, pretty boy." Billy just said, shaking his head. He pulled his hand away eventually and got Steve to let out a little whine in response as he left the parking lot way faster than it was really safe to do.

The lake was somewhat on the outside of town and the signs leading there had them drive through a bumpy road in the woods. Steve felt Billy's gaze on him, every time the road was allowing it and for the sake of their safety, he decided to stop with the teasing for a moment, even if every inch of his body was itching for Billy's touch.

The windshield wipers were going super fast to keep their gaze somewhat clear in all that rain. It wasn't like there were any cars on that road to the lake but Steve was still pretty sure Billy preferred for them to stay on the road and not to get wrapped around a tree.

In the end, they arrived way sooner than they'd expected. One second Billy was passing a bunch of trees and next thing, the road was making a smaller turn and they arrived on a bit of a hill with a great view over that lake that reminded Steve of the quarry a little bit. It was way more beautiful, though. 

"Wow," was the only thing coming over Steve's lips when Billy stopped the car. They obviously just had some dumb luck in arriving here while it wasn't raining cats and dogs for a couple of minutes and so they could overview the whole fucking lake. It looked a bit disturbed, hit by the rain and shadowed by trees by all sides but nobody else was here and so for a moment all of that just belonged to them.

"Worth the drive.", Billy commented, leaning back and stopping the engine without turning off the heater. 

"We should come here again when the weather's better.", Steve decided. "Maybe go skinny dipping.", he added when he noticed Billy's indecisive frown.

"Plenty of spots to do just that back home, you know? Your own pool for one and there you at least don't risk getting bit by whatever is crawling around inside of that." He pointed at the lake.

"Scared much?", Steve teased, turning to him now. "I mean, it's not that I don't support the idea of having you naked in my pool, this just looks like it could be fun."

"Yeah, until one of us drowns.", Billy scoffs. 

Steve rolled his eyes. "You know… Could leave your headlights on for some light." He started to invade Billy's space some more. "Not that dangerous when it's not that dark."

"Yeah, and then some creep calls the police on us when he's done jerking off and a cop starts pulling your naked ass out of the water.", Billy mumbled, even though it looked like he was having more and more trouble with keeping up that grumpy persona with Steve almost in his lap right now. 

Steve tilted his head. "And what's with your naked ass?"

"I'm a fast swimmer.", Billy just stated with a smug expression. "No way, they get me."

"And you're just gonna leave me to this then?", Steve asked, acting a little scandalized.

Billy snorted. "Since it's basically your fault for having that stupid idea in the first place, it serves you just right, don't you think?" A grin was crawling on his face.

"Asshole.", Steve just commented. "Maybe I find someone else to go skinny dipping with then, how does that sound?"

"Like another stupid idea?", Billy prompted and started to chuckle.

But then there was a loud noise, thunder cutting through the white noise the rain has been creating and both boys jumped at that, clinging to each other because they hadn't expected that.

When Steve dared to look at Billy again, after having squinted his eyes shut and burying his face next to Billy's neck, he noticed how pale his boyfriend was, all of the sudden. 

"Fuck…", Billy cursed. "You felt that? Must be really close…"

"Not that close.", Steve said. Okay, maybe he had no idea because he had in no way seen any lightening before but if he were to blindly guess he'd say closer thunder would be even louder. But now they were both kind of staring out of the windshield, tense and waiting for something to happen. "It's alright.", Steve added, trying to keep himself and Billy calm. "Being in a car is basically the safest you can be, you know?" Still, Billy looked pretty freaked out. To help him and maybe ground him, Steve crawled into Billy's lap for real this time, catching Billy's face with both hands. "Something about physics, you know?", he said, eager to keep his voice calm. "Could be right above us, we'd still be super safe in here. Besides… I got you, you know?", he added a little weakly because he felt like Billy would probably be better off with someone smarter. Someone that wasn't as skittish as Steve was and who was of more help.

"Not much you can do about the fucking weather, Harrington.", Billy grumbled, not quite meeting Steve's eyes. His head was sunken in a bit between his shoulders and Steve noticed how Billy's hands, resting on Steve's hip, were a bit shaky, less holding him than purely holding onto him. Another sound of thunder, just like the one before had Billy claw his nails in Steve's skin now and Steve shrieked a little because he hadn't been expecting that.

"Shh.", he said because sure that would help.

"Should drive back…", Billy said a little too fast.

Steve snorted and tilted his head.. "Not with you jumping out of your seat every time this happens. We'll hit a fucking tree."

Billy grumbled audibly but when he looked at Steve, he looked pretty upset.

The rain was getting a bit louder again and at least for Steve, that noise was calming. He gave Billy a wry smile, trying to catch his gaze again, to draw his attention away from the weather. And finally, Billy looked at him, exhaling slowly, his fingers searching for Steve's to intertwine. "Hey.", Steve then said, really locking their fingers together.

"Hey…", Billy said, even though it sounded a bit hesitant. Like he was expecting something really bad to happen or Steve to make fun of him or something like that.

Steve thought about continuing this calming talk but he was pretty sure it was just about to have the opposite effect on Billy. Maybe he would go best, just to distract him until the thunderstorm passed by them, he thought.

"Remember how that weather gets me like… unreasonably horny?", Steve tried with a lopsided grin, that arguably could be a bit more convincing.

Billy snorted but he couldn't help but look at Steve with a bit of awe. "Honestly, Harrington? We're about to be struck by fucking lightning and you…" 

Billy shook his head in disbelief but Steve muted him by just kissing him and even if Billy felt like he was about to complain at first, Steve kissed him pretty insistent, slow and intense, licking Billy's lips until he opened up for him. Until he was moaning against Steve's lips and his hands moved higher up the other one's body, holding onto Steve's back now, to pull him closer against Billy, to find some leverage to buck up against because Steve was already grinding his hips down to add some punch to his words. Not enough though, he wanted just teasing. Until Billy was too gone to care about a stupid thunderstorm.

"Fuck… pretty boy…", Billy said, still a bit unsure if that was right. He nuzzled his face against Steve's clavicle. "Your timing's fucked… Also, I know exactly what you're trying to do here…"

"So, is it working?", Steve asked curiously.

Billy shrugged. "Dunno yet."

Steve watched Billy's face for a moment, trying to figure out if this was in any way a good idea because Billy still looked hesitant and tense. Steve leaned in and carefully kissed the corner of his mouth, lingering for a bit, until Billy found his lips for a real kiss.

"I mean, what better to do right now?", Steve finally asked. "Either nothing happens and we just have mindblowing sex or… or if it turns out I'm fucking wrong about this car situation, at least we'll have some fun before we die, right?" He chuckled even though Billy didn't look too happy with that statement.

"Not funny.", Billy growled.

"A bit funny?", Steve tried. "Look, I'm real fucking sure nothing's going to happen, alright? So, I'm… I mean, I'm down, if you're down, you know?" He even wiggled his brows a bit.

Billy snorted but this time it sounded more amused than anything. And then he practically groped Steve through his pants. "I fucking know.", he said with a deep voice, stroking Steve's hardening cock through the thick denim. 

Okay, Steve definitely hadn't expected Billy to yield to that proposal this easily. His best guess was that part of Billy going along with this was that he really wanted to be distracted. If Billy's touch wasn't proof enough of him getting more and more into this, it was Billy's very own growing hardness, Steve could feel unterneath himself. He ground down slowly but surely until Billy was closing his eyes for a second, mumbling: "You're gonna kill me."

Billy then he moved his hands to Steve's shirt pulling it off off off because even if he hadn't totally set his mind on what they were doing, having Steve's warm body right now, Billy was pretty sure it would at least help to some degree.

"Yeah", Steve smiled. "Baby, fuck… need you so bad, right now."

"And here I was worrying that maybe after this morning you wouldn't be into bottoming anymore.", Billy smirked, leaning in to nibble on Steve's jaw, and his neck, finding his jugular and watching Steve's breath hitch at that, but he wasn't pulling away.

"Yeah, I mean, don't get me wrong, I pretty much love both.", Steve shrugged, trying to act less affected by Billy's gorgeous moth on his neck. "But right now and just want you…Want anything you'll give me."

"Hm… I think that could be arranged."

"Yeah?"

"Since you asked so nicely.", Billy leaned forward to kiss Steve's forehead which felt almost like mocking him compared to those sensual kisses on his neck but it took one look into Billy Hargrove's eyes, filled with affection and Steve was blushing. 

And of course, there had to be a fucking thunder right now and Steve could feel the earth vibrate a little, though it also could just have been Billy shaking underneath him. But Billy, even though he was still holding onto Steve really tight, wasn't moving away or jerking, but holding Steve closely, his mouth wandering over his cheek and then his neck again, sucking and licking over tender skin.

"Feel so good.", Steve moaned, forgetting all about the thunder. He moved one hand to Billy's hair because he wanted to hold onto something too, but he kept it light.

"At least…", Billy said after a moment, bringing his mouth up to Steve's face now. "There's no worrying about anyone walking up here and noticing what a slut you are, huh?", he said jokingly.

Steve rolled his eyes but he smirked because lighthearted slightly insulting Billy was better than death-scared Billy. So much better. And not only because he was kissing Steve now, tilting his head back, biting his lips and taking whatever he wanted. Steve was pretty sure that was his favorite way of kissing, his mind going blank with nothing left there but Billy.

"You probably haven't brought any lube here, huh?", Billy then asked after a moment, catching his breath again.

"Yeah, it wasn't like I was expecting this or anything.", Steve said. "I'm sure we'll make it work somehow."

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, spit's alright every now and then of the time but if we keep doing it like that, you're gonna be so sore or even get hurt eventually.", Billy said with a frown. "Could you look in the glovebox? I'm thinking maybe there could be like some one-use package in there, I stored for the last time we've been in a car together."

"You haven't even been fucking me then.", Steve snorted but he looked nevertheless, discovering a small package at the very end of it, making a little show in dusting it off.

"Didn't trust myself though and I was pretty certain about wanting to make your first time real good."

Steve smiled and planted a kiss on his lips. "Always make it real fucking good.", he said.

There was another lightning, closely followed by thunder. Steve was pretty sure the storm was heading in their direction to some degree but hopefully it would pass without him having to prove this whole car theory, he was like 95% sure about. Billy though looked the least unsettled now compared to the first time they heard thunder in here.

He just hummed appreciatively in reply to that comment.

"Now would you get those pants off so we can do this?", he said.

Steve licked his lips and then he nodded. "How 'bout a bit of help?", he tilted his head.

Billy's eyes darkened and then he was pulling Steve into another kiss while one hand moved to the button of his pants, getting it open and reaching inside to find Steve's cock. Steve moaned loudly when he felt Billy's hand stroking and pulling and really not doing anything to help this whole pants problem. Not that he was complaining though… Steve's whole body just turned into jelly while Billy worked him over.

"God, I need you so badly, right now…", Steve moaned.

"Yeah? You'd better since you've been a giant tease all day.", Billy chuckled.

"First time I hear you complain.", Steve mumbled. 

"Not complaining. Merely pointing out the facts here, pretty boy. Fuck… Now let me help you out of those pants. Come on, get up a little."

Steve raised his hips just a bit to allow Billy to push his pants further down.

"Can't believe we're about to do it in the car again.", Billy grinned, reminding Steve of their drive to this place.

"Well, we certainly can't get outside right now.", Steve said, turning his head to the side to watch the raindrops hitting the window.

"Backseat's an option.", Billy said, raising both brows and holding in with his movement. "Bit cramped but you won't hit your back on the wheel again, right? Bit more space to move."

Steve smirked. "How considerate of you.", Steve said. "Not like, I haven't had the worst back pain last time you had me back in there and that was without you actually fucking me."

"Maybe that was the problem.", Billy joked."Since we're not going to sleep in there, so you should be fine.", he winked.

"Yeah, yeah, alright.", Steve agreed, getting up from Billy's lap. "And lose some of your clothes on your way there."

"Bossy.", Billy grinned and Steve flipped him the bird on his way to the backseat, pushing his pants further down because he would only start to cramp if he kept them between his ankles while doing that. When he looked up, Billy was just on his way climbing through from between the two front seats, a sharklike grin on his face as he laid eyes on Steve's naked figure. "Shit, I'll never not be amazed seeing you like that. So fucking pretty, baby."

Steve smiled, biting down on his bottom lip. "C'mere then.", he ordered, making grabby hands.

"That's the…" Another lightning stroke, pretty much as close as the last one and Billy jerked, hitting his head against the car's roof, before jerking away from that. "Shit! Fuck, Ow…!", he cursed.

Steve sat up slightly, and then he pulled Billy on top of him, more hugging him than everything else and also petting over his head where he hit it.

"T's fine.", Billy grumbled but he wasn't doing much to get out of Steve's arms. "I'm not… I get it… it's just bad weather.", he said, though not sounding very convincing.

Steve planted a kiss on Billy's forehead and maybe he really got what this was about now. "We can just do this, you know? Stay back here, cuddle.", Steve offered. Because that would be fine. Steve would just touch Billy, rub his back and stroke over his chest until all the tension resolved and the thunderstorm was bugging someplace else.

Billy buried his face in Steve's neck. "Just… just give me a second and kiss me, alright?", Billy then asked, drawing circles on Steve's chest.

"That I can do," Steve said, tilting his head until he was able to meet Billy's mouth. 

Billy was shifting a little on top of him until he had one thigh comfortably between Steve's legs. He started rutting a bit on top of him and then he had Steve moaning against his mouth.

"God, you're hot.", Billy mumbled, reaching down to give Steve's dick a fond squeeze. Can't believe I've got you naked in my car again:"

"I mean, if you really want that, that could probably be arranged more often.", Steve said. "Bit cramped, but I'll get used to it eventually."

"I bet you would.", Billy praised. "But, you really sold me on this whole having sex in a big, comfy bed thing."

Steve grinned.

"Just so you know, blowjob's still on the menu, but…"

"But maybe when there's less of a risk of you accidentally biting my dick off, got it.", Steve agreed, nodding.

"Yeah, it'd be a shame.", Billy sighed, jacking Steve's dick once again. "I've grown so fond of it."

Steve closed his eyes and bucked into Billy's touch, basically trying to fuck his fist. Billy chuckled, bringing his hand to his mouth and licking over it to get it a little wetter before continuing to stroke Steve's dick, wrist skillfully twisting every now and then until Steve was pretty sure he was going to explode.

"Billy!", Steve groaned, desperately trying to keep it together. "Please, god, you gotta, you gotta stop or Imma…", he closed his eyes, biting on his cheek to distract himself from Billy's grip.

Billy chuckled but he eventually let go, but not before collecting some of that precome with his thumb. He watched Steve, the blush on his face, the half-hooded lids and the hitched breath and then he brought his thumb to Steve's mouth, wiping it over his bottom lip before kissing the salty taste off of him.

"Mhh.", Steve moaned.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous.", Billy mumbled, before stealing another shorter kiss. Then he moved to the side a bit, getting more into the foot space of the Camaro because after all, they got lube now and they should use it, right?

"Oh god!", Steve spat out when he felt Billy's finger circling his hole. God, he missed that and he wanted just everything now, especially Billy's dick inside him, that feeling of being connected.

"Just a few minutes, pretty boy. You're still so tight.", Billy said, crooking his finger now, what caused Steve to squirm and Billy to smirk.

"Please…", Steve begged. Forgotten that this was about distracting Billy because right now, Steve barely remembered his own name. Luckily, that seemed to be the case with Billy, too.

"In a second, baby.", Billy said, planting a kiss on Steve's thigh now.

"Billy!", Steve said, urgingly because he could only take so much more with Billy already having three fingers up his ass abusing his prostate thrusting them. With all the touching from before, Steve needed the real thing now or he would just come undone.

"Yeah, alright." Billy nodded, shoving his own pants down now, just so he could get on top of Steve, lube up his dick and push into Steve's tight heat.

They both moaned and Billy could swear that he would never get used to that feeling with Steve's walls squeezing hot and tight against him, getting him so close, so fast. "Fuck.", he grunted as he finally bottomed out, breathing heavily.

Steve slung one leg over him to keep him close, adjusting to that feeling of being just full, chest rising and sinking as he kept taking short breaths.

He barely noticed the glimpse of light outside, before another thunder rolled over them and neither did Billy. 

"Kiss me?", Steve asked weakly because more than for Billy to move, he needed him just fucking close right now.

"Mhmm.", Billy nodded before meeting Steve's lips and started kissing him all lazy and slow while beginning to rut against him, still buried deep and barely moving.

It was all enough to make Steve feel like he was in heaven, Billy nudging against this sweet spot inside him, finding it blindly by now. Steve moaned against his lips, meeting the slow thrusts by bucking upwards because maybe he needed just a bit more right now. Maybe he just needed everything.

Billy brought a hand up to Steve's face, stroking it while smiling. Then he ran his hand down Steve's side, over his neck and his arm until he found Steve's hand, immediately bringing it up and locking their finger's together.

Steve felt Billy's warm palm in his and swallowed when he looked at it.

"You alright?", Billy asked, his voice softer than usual.

Steve just nodded a bit dumbly and squeezed Billy's hand in return. "You?"

Billy kissed him once again before answering: "Never been better, baby."

The thunder was still rumbling pretty close when Billy started to move a bit more, to almost pull almost completely out of Steve before pushing back in forcefully. Steve was positive that he was seeing stars right now, tightening his grip on Billy's hand and also using his other one to just hold onto him. A few times, the force of Billy's thrusts had Steve knock his head against the door but Billy noticed and moved them slightly for Steve to be positioned a bit more comfortably. Not that Steve did really mind at that moment. He had barely noticed the sharp pain because of the way Billy moved but he would probably feel a little bruised later.

"Come for me?", Billy asked after a while that had turned Steve into a moaning mess. He slowed down now but kept a steady rhythm.

"Yes.", Steve nodded. His hand twitched as he wanted to reach down and give himself a few strokes but Billy build up his rhythm again and Steve felt that he didn't need any further touching. He threw his head back and shut his eyes, feeling heat pooling in his gut and his abs clenching before he was coming. After basically trying to hold back on that since before Billy was even inside him, it just felt so fucking good.

Billy pulled out of Steve completely, leaving the other boy whining and trembling in his orgasm, as he gave himself just two more strokes before spilling over his finger's and Steve's belly and chest, that was already glistening with Steve's cum, with his dick still twitching and only slowly softening.

Steve just watched him with wide eyes, still feeling the aftershocks of his own orgasm, as Billy sunk to the side, leaning against the seat and catching his breath.

"I think we made a mess.", he cringed, looking at Steve. "Look at you." But the expression on his face shifted into a smirk soon enough.

The rain was going a bit lighter now and at least for the moment, it appeared that the thunderstorm was over, even though neither of them could really tell when that happened. Steve thought about pulling Billy on top of him again but this would only make more of a mess and maybe the car wasn't the right place for that.

"Hell of a way to distract me, by the way.", Billy shook his head. "It's gonna be fucking confusing next time I'm caught up in a thunderstorm with no idea whether I'm scared shitless or just getting hard thinking about what just happened."

"You can thank me later for.", Steve grinned smugly. "You don't happen to have something to clean me up, do you?"

Billy looked at him for a second, lips still curled into a smile before he nodded. Then he stood up and browsed through all their discarded pieces of clothing until he found Steve's briefs. 

Steve frowned at the sight of that.

"Come on, you'll be fine, going commando. Don't worry, I don't plan on letting you wear pants for too long." He smirked and started wiping off come and sweat from Steve's chest. It was still filthy but they could both take a proper shower once they'd return to the hotel. 

"Thanks.", Steve said, sitting up now, too. "Speaking of pants, pass me mine?"

Billy reached over and picked up Steve's pants and shirt to give them to him, starting to get reasonably dressed.

Steve had just managed to button up his pants which felt a little weird without underwear, questioning how Billy just happened to do this all the time, when Billy playfully wrestled him down onto the seats, holding him in his arms and nuzzling his face against Steve's neck right as the other boy was about to complain.

Steve was shifting a bit until he found a comfy position that allowed him to just look at Billy.

"Hey.", Billy said with a smile that just looked cute on him.

Steve hugged his arms closer around him and said "Hey" in return.

"Was that good? The day and being out and all? Is that what you wanted?"

"More than that.", Steve said. "It was great."

"Yeah, it was.", Billy agreed. "Can't believe we need to get back tomorrow.", he groaned at the thought.

"Don't remind me of that.", Steve agreed. "Maybe we just keep driving," he suggested.

"You'd grow tired of me eventually. Start missing your little brats."

"Don't remind me of that. I bet it's only a matter of time till they start questioning me about you and all this."

Billy chuckled. "Shit, babe… That sounds uncomfortable."

"Yeah, maybe I can get Nancy to explain the whole gay thing to them. I probably just blush and start mumbling bullshit."

"I could help you. Add a bit of sensory image to your explanations."

"Yeah, that's a no. Those kids have been through enough already.", Steve rolled his eyes. "Especially after we just managed to convince them that you're not plotting their deaths." He snorted.

Billy just grinned even wider. "Who says, I'm not doing that?"

"Come on.", Steve groaned. "If you want to convince me you're still the bad guy you should cut out all the cuddling."

For a moment, it looked as if Billy wasn't too sure whether to come up with a witty comeback or a scandalized look but in the end, he just settled by cuddling Steve even more, which was the best decision in Steve's opinion.

"Fine.", Billy decided. "No killing those nerds for now. We should probably drive back, soon, huh? Can't believe, we've been out all day."

"Yeah. You fine to drive again or should I go for it?", Steve asked, raising his head, trying to sit up.

But Billy caught him, pulled him back down so he could sit up first. "Only over my rotten corpse, Harrington.", he grunted and while Steve still looked at him wide-eyed, Billy climbed in the front of the car. A moment later, Steve followed, making a face as he sat down in the passenger seat because his ass felt a little sore. But he quickly forgot about that, now that they were presented with that view of the lake again. "Fucking beautiful.", he mumbled.

"Even better now that's a little lighter outside, huh?", Billy said. "Worth the longer stay here."

"Definitely.", Steve agreed. "For multiple reasons though."

Billy started the car and then casually placed a hand on Steve's thigh. Not high enough to be teasing, this felt just soft and gentle and Steve soon put his hand on top and got a little more comfortable while Billy drove them back to town.

They were just driving through the rain, passing a bunch of stores on their way back to the hotel as a particular sign gave Steve an idea.

"Wait. Stop the car.", Steve said, looking out of his window, trying to very hard to see something through the rain.

"Hm?", Billy looked at him, carefully slowing down and then stopping by the side of the road. "Hope, you don't plan on making out now because we're literally in the middle of…", Billy said but Steve just pulled the door open and with that he was gone in the rain, leaving Billy who stared after him with a deadpan expression for what felt like forever. "Hey!", he shouted after him. "Where are you going?"

Because Steve was already too far to hear him, the rain was probably muting every other noise and he had shut the door, Billy groaned, opening his own door and stepping outside, immediately starting to get soaked. He squinted his eyes, holding his hand over them and tried to make out Steve's lean figure, by looking over his own car. Right now, Steve just disappeared into a shop and since he hadn't asked Billy to come, Billy decided to just sit back down and wait to ask him what the fuck he thought he was doing. He wasn't quite sure he'd read the commercial sign right though, so while he got back into the car, he worried what that was about and if Steve even planned on getting back although this was probably unreasonable to think.

When the door was pulled open again, Billy was a little startled but when he saw that Steve was carrying a bouquet of flowers, he was just confused. Steve looked over at him with a big smile that didn't look any less pretty with the big drops of water running down his face. But Steve's smile faded into a bit of confusion, too.

"Why are you wet?", he asked Billy who still felt rain running down his forehead after the rain had soaked his hair.

"Why are YOU wet?!", Billy asked back because that was a stupid question from someone who just disappeared without saying anything. "Did you get me flowers?", he asked disbelievingly.

Steve frowned. "Do you want flowers?", he asked a little nervous. Billy just stared right back at him. "I got them for Rose, actually. Thought it might be nice to thank her for her help. And since we'll be leaving tomorrow..." Steve shrugged. "Didn't quite plan this through. Just saw the sign of a flower shop and went for it."

"Well, next time you could tell me before you hop out of the running car. Into the rain. Jesus…", Billy rolled his eyes.

"I was gone for two minutes max.", Steve defended himself.

Billy sighed and then he looked at him again. "Yeah, yeah.", he said, curving his mouth into a smile now that he was watching Steve. "You look like a mess, pretty boy."

"Yeah, thanks.", Steve said, running a hand through wet strands of hair. "Guess that calls for a shower, huh?" Well, that and the fact that his chest was still sticky with spunk and they both and the car smelled like sex.

"Exactly what I was hoping for.", Billy licked his bottom lip. "Good idea, by the way. She definitely deserved something for that.", he nodded.

Steve's smile brightened a little and while still holding onto those flowers, he leaned over and kissed Billy. "Next time, I'll get some for you.", he teased.

"Yeah?", Billy smirked. "Go for sunflowers then. I like those best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's still reading this! Hope, you enjoy! <3


	99. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is almost over. Things get a bit steamy and then a bit emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

The Camaro was parked in the hotel parking lot for two minutes. They were both quiet and it made Billy feel mildly uncomfortable. So far, Billy waited for Steve to do something. He hadn't said a word since they arrived. But he was doing everything he could to appear busy, or at least so it appeared to Billy. Steve picked up the flowers, fiddled with the papers of it, then put it to the side again. Finally, Billy let out a sigh and tilted his head while he looked at Steve.

Steve froze under the attention as if suddenly aware of his own actions. He turned his head towards Billy but avoided to meet his eyes. "What?", he asked although he looked like he knew exactly what.

"What's going on, babe? Why are we still sitting here?" Billy tried for a calm voice. Steve's fiddling made him nervous but he was pretty sure that acting all tense would make this worse.

Steve let out a whiney sigh, even though it didn't come out quite as frustrated as Billy's had before. "Is this weird?", Steve asked, now looking at him with big brown doe eyes. He was pointing at the flowers he bought minutes ago. The flowers now wrapped in pretty paper, making them the perfect gift for a nice elder lady.

"Weird?", Billy looked at the gift again. He tried to figure out what Steve was talking about. Was the paper crooked? Did it catch too much rain? Billy couldn't find anything though. "It's flowers. What should be weird about it?"

Steve cringed and then he picked them up again, trying to peak at the inside through the openings paper. "Weird as in. As in too much... Is this too much, Billy?"

"It's flowers," Billy said, still confused by the question. "What do you think? She'll be surprised and happy. That's what you wanted, right?"

"I wanted to do something nice," Steve stammered. "I... What if it's super weird and she doesn't want it or-." He held onto the flowers tighter now and the paper made a crunching sound.

"Why wouldn't she want flowers?", Billy asked. "That's like the number one thing to give to women to make them feel nice, isn't it?"

Steve's expression turned into more of a smirk now, even if it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I see, I should have asked the expert on that matter."

"Haha, asshole," Billy rolled his eyes but it soothed him that Steve was still able to joke. "Come on, let's get out. She won't act as weird as you're acting now, that much I can promise you."

Steve's smile started to fade again. "You never know though, right?", he stammered. "Especially with older people. Like I used to buy stuff for my mom's birthday. At least when dad remembered to give me some money for it. One year I got her flowers and... well, she didn't like how they were arranged, said it looked all crooked and cheap." Billy noticed how Steve flinched at the phrasing. "So, you know, she took me back to the place, rambling and all. She made the nice flower lady redo the bouquet until she was pleased. And that wasn't even the worst birthday. Usually, she says thanks and that's it. I think we have a whole cabinet stuffed with unwanted gifts they got. Not only stuff I bought for them but whenever someone comes over with a bottle of wine they don't like, they slip it in. Whenever there's someone else's birthday, they go there and pick something. One year they gave me chocolate I'd bought for my mom two months ago." He sighed. "I pretended to be happy anyway, you know? They didn't even remember, it came from me."

Steve hadn't looked up at Billy while telling him that. So when Billy reached over to take the flowers out of Steve's hand, he was surprised and jerked away a bit. Billy put them to the side and then he pulled Steve into a tight hug. He planted a kiss on Steve's temple where the hair was still damp from all the rain. "You're parents are assholes, pretty boy. It's- Nobody who isn't a straight-up psychopath acts like that when receiving a gift. This woman... I promise she won't make you go to the flower shop to... god that's so fucked up." Billy leaned back just to shake his head. When he noticed that Steve was still frowning, he leaned in again, pressing a soft kiss onto the frowned lines on his forehead. Another kiss on his cheek and then the corner of his mouth. Only when Steve's lips started to curl into a smile, Billy went for a real kiss. He moved his hand to the base of Steve's neck, caressing and running his finger's through his hair.

"Listen," Billy swallowed, sitting back in his own seat. "If I ever act like I don't appreciate anything you're giving me, just... just punch me in the fucking face, okay? Fuck, they don't deserve you, man..." He shook his head a little firmer now. Like he couldn't believe Steve's parents could act like that. This was not at all what he had pictured growing up in a mansion like that would be like.

But Steve was smiling now so whatever he'd been doing was probably worth it. "I'm not punching you for anything," Steve said, even if Billy had preferred another answer.

"You're parents then, maybe?", Billy smirked, stroking the side of Steve's face with a thumb.

"At the moment, your dad's still higher on my list of people to punch," Steve reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, that," Billy rolled his eyes. "Maybe start with someone more your size."

"What?" Steve tilted his head. "You don't think, I could knock him out? I have a mean right hook." He curled his hand into a fist, playfully showing off or at least proving his point here.

"Babe, I'm very well acquainted with your right hook and..." He stopped when he noticed Steve was narrowing his eyes. "You're not a fighter, not like he is. He'll probably kill you and I... that's not going to happen, alright?" Billy didn't want to go deeper into this. He wanted to build Steve up not talk him down. But picturing Steve and his dad even in a room together let alone fighting... it just sent a sour feeling all the way down to his stomach.

"Yeah, okay," Steve agreed and Billy felt relief. He'd expected more of a discussion on this one.

"You're a dork, you know that?", Billy chuckled. "Hell, here you are, wanting to pick a fight with my asshole-father but too scared to give flowers to the literal nicest lady in the world."

Steve laughed at that too, reaching for the flowers then. "You're right," he nodded. "Let's do this." Now that sounded more like Steve. Enthusiastic.

Steve opened the door and got out. After Billy pulled the key out of the ignition, he did the same and locked the car right up.

He pulled out a cigarette though. The ground was still soaked but right now it was at least not raining anymore and no sign of that thunderstorm. That meant it was as good of a time for a cigarette as he would get today.

"Give me a minute?", he asked Steve.

"Yeah," Steve agreed, walking up to Billy's side of the car now. "You got one for me, too?"

"To calm the nerves?", Billy teased.

"Listen, if you continue making fun, I'm never telling you anything ever again."

Billy gave his cigarette to Steve and then lit himself another one. "I'm not. Making fun of you, I mean. I... I just want you to know that there's no reason to be nervous right now. I mean, it's cute but I start to get fidgety, too, just by watching you, so..."

Steve sighed and then he nodded, taking a deep drag from the cigarette Billy had handed him. "Yeah, I know, I feel better already, or at least I think so," he told him and yeah there was some insecurity left in there. But not as much as before.

"Okay," Billy nodded.

They smoked next to each other in silence for a while. And this silence felt better than the one in the car. Maybe because it wasn't disturbed by Steve rummaging next to him. They stood a bit apart from each other because the car was covered in rain and there was no way to lean against it. Also, leaving the car for the parking lot left them somewhere public. And neither of them wanted to provoke another scene like they had that morning.

Billy was the first one to drop his cigarette into one of the puddles on the ground. Steve was leaning down to check his reflection in the side-view mirror. "Wow, this whole car sex thing isn't doing much for my hair," he let out, trying to arrange some strands. It wasn't helping much though.

"Your hair looks great," Billy reassured him. "Bit wet but I'm positive the sex had nothing to do with that." He smirked.

"Wow, you're so not helpful sometimes," Steve snorted. Then he picked up the flowers he had put on the top of Billy's car while they were smoking. "Let's do this thing."

"I got your back," Billy said, patting said body-part reassuringly.

He didn't walk behind Steve went they moved towards the entrance. Even if he felt like this was Steve's thing, he didn't want him to go through this alone. Even if he was one hundred percent sure it would go nicely and leave Steve with a dumb and dopey smile Billy would have to kiss off of him. And yeah, maybe he was kind of hoping for that last part.

"Oh, boys! You didn't get caught in the rain, did you?" Rose immediately jumped up and came out from behind the counter when she watched them walk through the door. She ran towards them and Steve couldn't do anything before he felt himself being pulled into a hug. Rose patted his back in a way, only elder ladies did. She smelled like grandmas did, too. When she released him, she moved her hand towards his hair and pulled a stand to the side, frowning. Sure, the rain had left it a little lifeless. Billy chuckled when he saw Steve's expression. "I wish, you'd come here another weekend! It's so beautiful in the summer."

Steve put one hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, we had a great time." He pulled the bouquet up and held it in front of her face. "We actually got you a little something. As a little thank you for the great advice earlier." Now, Billy would really be surprised if that wouldn't charm her off her feet.

Both boys could watch Rose's face light up and she squealed as she took the flowers and started to unwrap the paper. "Oh, my! Isn't that beautiful." She bowed down and smelt at the biggest flower of the bunch. "Oh, but you shouldn't have," she said, frowning at him, now.

"Yeah, we should," Steve said, nodding. "We had a great day. The restaurant was amazing and..."

"Oh, did you make it to the lake?", Rose asked. "I hope it wasn't all foggy there and you still had a view."

Steve could see Billy smirk out of the corner of his eye. "We had a great time," Steve said, again.

"Yeah. It's a beautiful place," Billy agreed. "We should come back when it's summer."

Steve turned his head and looked at him with a raised brow but he decided not to question Billy in front of Rose. Maybe he was just saying this to make her feel better. He didn't know that Billy actually meant it like he said.

"Sometime's there's a barbecue or on rare occasions some firework," Rose said, smiling now. When a man, most likely another guest, came in, they moved closer towards the counter, Rose to step behind it. She put the flowers down on its surface, looking at the guest but he was just passing by, not paying them any attention.

"We don't want to keep you from doing your work though," Steve said. "Thanks again, you really did us a great favor."

"Oh, don't you worry about it boys. Just enjoy the rest of your stay here, yes?"

"For sure," Steve said. He put a hand on Billy's shoulder, trying to guide him towards the door that headed to the stairs.

"Excuse me, but do you mind waiting for a second, I could use some help with this?", Rose asked. She was directing the question at Billy who had been standing a few feet beside Steve during all this.

Steve frowned and he looked over his shoulder to see Billy nod at her request.

"I could help, too," Steve then offered.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll be good. You can already go upstairs, you look plenty exhausted." She was smiling at him now.

Steve threw another gaze at Billy to make sure his boyfriend was, indeed, fine with this. Billy looked comfortable though, so Steve raised a hand to wave goodbye. And then he headed towards the stairs.

It felt weird to go to their room alone. Or Steve was used to having Billy around 24/7. In that case, being separated for a few minutes couldn't be the worst thing. After all, that was pretty much what awaited them back home. Being separated. Not spending every single moment together. Could be a good exercise. But it still felt wrong to Steve and he was pretty sure with Billy looking after him like that, he felt the same.

Rose hadn't been wrong though. Steve was very exhausted and at any other moment, he would have fallen straight into his bed. But now he felt like something was going on. Rose had specified that she wanted Billy to help and not Steve. So he was trying to get his head around what she could have wanted. He definitely didn't want to fall asleep before Billy could tell him, so much was for sure. So, instead of heading towards the bed, Steve went straight into the bathroom. He started to mindlessly strip out of his clothes and then walk into the shower. Especially after their time in Billy's car, all humid, a shower sounded plenty nice.

Being hit by the firm stream of hot water helped. A lot. If anyone had been there, Steve would have been embarrassed by the moan slipping out of his lips. Or for the trembling of his legs. But he was alone so he let himself enjoy this. And it felt so good. The only thing Steve would prefer over this right now was to eavesdrop downstairs and find out what was going on. He almost felt betrayed with Rose asking Billy. After all, he'd been the one buying her flowers. But this wasn't as much about Rose as it was about Billy, Steve noticed soon enough. Like, he was a little disappointed when he stepped out of the shower and Billy still wasn't there. There was no comment about Steve standing there naked, no remark about a pretty bruise Billy'd left, nothing. So Steve just grabbed himself a bunch of clean clothes and then started to dry his hair with a blowdryer. He was expecting to fall asleep soon and doing that with dripping wet hair was a bad idea.

He didn't hear when Billy came back but he noticed when Billy stepped behind him. He was putting his hands on Steve's hips and rested his chin up on Steve's shoulder, after planting a kiss on his neck.

"You smell good," Billy purred into his ear, audible even with the blow dryer running. Steve's hair was close to being dry now, so he turned it off and put it to the side, leaning more into Billy's embrace. Like he really missed that even with them just being apart for a couple of minutes.

"Thanks. Took a shower."

"I can tell," Billy smirked. "Couldn't wait with that, huh?" He raised a brow.

"How was I supposed to know when you'd be back?", Steve asked, getting a bit too defensive here. As if Billy could have been gone for hours. That was pretty unlikely.

Billy chuckled and tightened his grip a bit more until Steve softened in his arms, resting his head against Billy's.

"This Rose, she's really something," Billy shook his head, smiling.

Steve looked at him through the mirror. When Billy wasn't saying anything else, he nudged him at the side and cleared his throat. "What? Aren't you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Didn't know you were this nosy," Billy said, pressing his own nose against Steve's cheek, before planting another kiss on his jawline. "After all, she asked me to stay, not you."

Steve pouted. "You're not telling me?"

"You jealous?"

"Come on, don't be an asshole now," Steve groaned, twisting out of Billy's hold now. He stepped forward, thereby getting closer to the sink and leaning against it. He pretended to fix his hair but judging by the amused expression on Billy's face, he could very well tell. what this was about. Steve was still a bit tense when he felt the warmth of Billy's body behind himself again.

"She talked about her daughter," Billy said, his voice a little softer now and Steve didn't back off when Billy hugged him again. Instead, he turned his head to the side and asked, "Yeah?"

Billy nodded. "Not much. Course. It's none of my fucking business anyway," he smirked. "She said, I reminded her of her daughter and... Yeah, I guess, she wanted to talk to me for a second for whatever reason, honestly. God knows what she saw in me, even wanting that in the first place."

"That's... nice," Steve said, still a little unsure about this whole thing.

"Yeah. Didn't think people like that even existed in Indiana," Billy snorted.

"You'd be surprised," Steve smiled. "I mean, we have like a few good people."

"She gave me her daughters' phone number," Billy then reported, his gaze drifting off. "Not even sure why. She said that... said that her daughter knew no-one when... that she had no-one to talk to and it's hard and she knows that I have you but..." He let out a sigh. "I guess she just noticed how reserved or grumpy I looked back there and wanted to do something about it," he shrugged. "So this really has nothing to do with you."

Steve listened to all of this more and more fascinated. "Are you going to give her a call?", he asked.

"To do what?", Billy asked, rolling his eyes now. "To say, so hey, I'm this gay kid your mom was nice too, and yeah, also I have like no reason to be calling you, so-." Billy swallowed.

"She wouldn't have given you the number if it weren't fine with her daughter," Steve said. "You know something about her?"

"She's going to College with her girlfriend. I bet she can think of a better time then getting calls by basket cases. And, well, besides, why would I even call her? I got you, don't I?"

"Fuck yeah, you got me," Steve said, nodding now and turning around to properly hug Billy. "Don't throw the number away though."

"If you say so," Billy said, turning his head to bury his face in Steve's hair. "Still a bit mad, you didn't wait for me with the shower, by the way."

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, but at least I'm pretty much clean now," he said. "Compared to what you would probably have had in mind."

"You always think so well of me," Billy rolled his eyes but he couldn't hide his smirk.

"Yeah because I know you by now, mister," Steve said. He loosened his grip and kissed Billy's forehead. "And also I'm tired and I don't think I'm up for anything that's done in a shower. I barely made it through the sole cleaning process without just giving up on it, to be honest."

"Okay," Billy gave in, planting a kiss on Steve's temple. "Gotta make up for it next time, huh?"

Steve smirked. "You bet." He allowed himself to just enjoy being this close to Billy for another moment or so. "Are you coming bed with me?"

"Give me another moment?", Billy asked. He looked into the mirror and frowned. "I'm a mess."

Steve sighed. "If you insist." He rolled his eyes. "But you better hurry."

"Deal," Billy nodded. "Just gonna fix my hair real quick, brush my teeth. Dry myself up." He smirked. "Damn, I really do look like I've have just been caught in the rain, huh? Almost worse than you did."

Steve flipped him off but it had no bite to it. And then he walked over into their bedroom.

Steve let out a groan before he allowed himself to fall down face first into the mattress.

"What's with you?", Billy asked through the open bathroom door.

"Feet hurt. Tired. Back pain," Steve said.

Billy snorted. "I guess I'll have to take you out more often so you can get used to it."

Steve turned his head to the side so he could face Billy. The other one was standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror. Steve could see him leaning forward and washing his face now. "I basically forced you to go out. If anything, I was taking you out."

"You wish," Billy said, turning his face to wink at him.

"I also paid, so..."

Billy turned his gaze to face him and narrowed his eyes. "Careful there or I won't give you a back rub when I'm done here."

"You'll give me a back rub?", Steve asked, trying to contain his excitement as he sat up again. He was halfway stripped out of his shirt when Billy came back into the bedroom, face washed and hair handled. After being attacked by the rain, Billy's curls had been somewhat out of control. Even if Steve found that cute, he couldn't argue that Billy didn't look better now. Hot even. Steve wished he'd have time to take proper care of his hair but then with the promise of getting a back rub he didn't care too much about that.

"Sure," Billy said, sitting down on the edge of the bed now, kicking off his boots. "You deserve something nice for coming up with a way to distract me."

"Wasn't too hard though," Steve smirked. "And it wasn't like I enjoyed it, too. Like, really enjoyed it." His grin grew a little wider.

Billy huffed and then he climbed onto the bed, falling down onto his back and closing his eyes. As he blinked them open again because the mattress started to shift, Steve was looking right at him. Expectant.

"What?", Billy asked.

"Uh- back rub?", Steve reminded him.

Billy chuckled. "You're terrible," he decided. With a sigh, he sat up then. Steve was quicker though, laying down on his belly in a matter of seconds, urging Billy do straddle him and make some use out of his hands.

As soon as Billy's skillful fingers found Steve's sore back, that was amazing. Steve was hardly able to contain himself from moaning, every time Billy found a bit of muscle under his hands, rubbing over it.

"You like that, babe?", Billy asked with a smile, leaning more into it and even using his elbows to work Steve's body.

"Mhm...", Steve hummed appreciatively. "Feels so good."

"Wow, you're tight man. Think we should obtain from this whole car sex thing for a while," he mumbled. "Or you gonna be in real pain once practice starts again."

"O- kay," Steve said, stopping for a moment when Billy found a nasty knot on his back and rubbed over it vigorously. "God, you're good at this."

"We should get some oil for next time. Makes it feel even better," Billy suggested. Back home, Billy was pretty sure of it, they would probably find some expensive oil to use in the master bathroom.

Steve could hear from Billy's voice that he was smiling. So, Steve closed his eyes now, bedding his face on top of his arms, fully surrendering to Billy here. He felt it, every time Billy shifted on top of him. Like, when he needed to get more weight on Steve's shoulder to massage over them or to plant a soft kiss on the small of Steve's back or his neck. Steve loved it. Loved every movement of Billy's fingers that made him feel so good.

Billy was working his way down Steve's back, paying attention to his obliques and his spine. He even paid attention to Steve's shoulders and his upper arms what felt really good. Steve let out a bit of a whining noise when Billy sat down lower, adding some pressure to all the right places. He was pulling Steve's pants a few inches further down his hips. Billy's fingertips were teasing the sensitive skin of Steve's upper but cheeks. Steve could feel Billy's breath there too like some sort of promise he wasn't acting on yet. It made Steve feel all tingly. Made him wait for something he wasn't too sure what it was yet. Like Billy was all teasing.

Steve couldn't help but buck his hips back, to get something, anything really. "Billy," he whined as Billy palmed his butt through his pants. He then used Steve's elevated position, to pull his pants down further. Not far enough though. They were still tight between Steve's knees, trapping him in this position with close to no leg movement.

"Hmm...", Billy hummed appreciatively now presented with the sight of Steve's milky ass. All there for him to touch.

Steve groaned and rutted into the mattress as Billy continued with his massage. Most of his attention was headed towards the cheeks now. And Steve did not complain about that. Quite the opposite, if anything. It was as if he was pushing back, demanding more.

Now that was nothing if not encouraging Billy to give him more, to try something he'd been meaning to try for a while. After all, it wasn't everyday Steve so pliantly offered him his backside. He had no idea how Steve would react though when he brought his mouth into the game. He was still going slow at this point, kissing the small of Steve's back before licking over those cute little dimples he got there. Billy sure noticed how Steve held his breath when Billy moved his mouth deeper. He was mouthing over the soft part of his but, licking and biting. When Billy then pulled Steve's cheeks apart to give some attention to his hole, Steve almost winced. Fair enough, Billy didn't give him any warning. But then you couldn't just offer to eat another guy's ass, could you? And Steve didn't pull away so that must count for something.

Steve's head was spinning, his knuckles white from gripping the sheets. He had sensed that Billy must be up to something but. Feeling his tongue there felt so intimate, wrong and amazing and. Somewhere in the back of his head, Steve was fucking glad he showered minutes ago because this was a lot already.

"Billy!", Steve said, louder now. He still felt Billy's tongue, even though he'd moved his mouth to a less intrusive part of Steve's body now. Steve still felt open and vulnerable but also like he needed so much more. He knew he was panting which was stupid because he was laying here on the bed with Billy doing all the work.

"Shh, I got you, baby. Just relax for me, will you?"

Steve wanted to say something. Wanted to ask what the fuck Billy thought he was doing there. Not in a mean way of course, more curious then averse. But he was shut right off when his boyfriend's tongue returned, kissing and teasing his ass. Steve was left shaking and trembling underneath, unable to do anything else. He could feel his cock filling up underneath him, more even than it did from the massage. Steve wondered if he should be worried, that he liked all this attention on his ass so much. After all, Billy hadn't even been inside him yet, of which he knew that he loved it.

But Billy's fingers were there still. Grounding when they had their bruising grip on Steve's hip. Familiar also, when Billy moved one hand to Steve's ass as well. Somehow, that helped. Perhaps because he knew that. He knew the amazing things Billy could do to him using only his fingers. It was the tongue part that was new. Steve brought his focus back to his breathing which was easy to forget when he was attacked by all these new sensations.

His fists were still clenched around the sheets by the side of his head. But relaxing came easier with time. Not that he was getting used to the feeling of Billy licking over him. But it felt warm and soft and close and he couldn't help but sigh out and let his whole body soften.

Billy noticed. He let out a hum in appreciation and Steve felt a pat on his ass. But then Billy started to push his tongue against this ring of muscle, and as it slipped in, Steve was seeing stars.

  
"Oh god!", he whined, hips raising up again but getting pushed back down by Billy's firm hand.

  
Billy Hargrove was right now fucking him with his tongue and it was very hard to get his head around that. It felt like he was swimming with no ground to hold him underneath, lose limbs trying to get some leverage. It felt as if only Billy's hold was saving Steve from drifting off.

Steve was so hard right now. He wanted to reach down, to start stroking himself. Or to rut into the mattress for more friction. But at the same time, he wanted this to last forever and he was praying Billy wasn't done with him yet.

And he wasn't.

Billy moved his tongue inside of Steve a bit more confident now. It probably helped that Steve had stopped clenching that much. Billy even brought a finger up too, pushing in to add some girth and some length and Steve wanted more more more. Deeper. It felt amazing.

When Billy sneaked another finger in, he easily found Steve's prostate with them. He curved them exactly the right way as if he knew Steve's body by heart right now.  
"Hmm, more...", Steve found himself requesting. He had no idea what he was talking about though. Only that he was so close, he felt like all it took was something. But he also didn't want Billy to stop anything he was doing. Steve wasn't sure he could handle that.

Billy chuckled behind him and even had the audacity to pull off of Steve completely. Steve let out a needy whine, raising his hips again, to demand more contact. Then he looked over his shoulder to see what Billy was doing, a big frown on his face.

"I knew you would love that," Billy smirked as if he knew exactly how mad he was making Steve right now. "Get on your hands and knees for me, baby?"

Steve raised a brow and hesitated for a second. But he trusted Billy. So he nodded and even if that position would leave him very vulnerable. "Yeah, okay," he mumbled. And then he did that, planting his hands underneath his shoulders, even if he felt a little weak and twitchy. His dick was still very interested and not very pleased about the lack of friction it now got. Steve could see a wet patch on the sheets underneath him.

"Good boy," Billy said, rubbing over the fleshy part of Steve's ass with a palm of his hand. He gave it two pats then. "God, you're gorgeous, like that."

Steve closed his eyes, trying to focus to keep his position like that. It was hard enough not to tremble down even with only Billy's breath, hot and cold at the same time, hitting his rim. "Please, Billy...", he mumbled. He needed something more.

"Gotcha."

And with that, Billy was back. Not with teasing kitten licks or anything as frustrating as that. He pressed his tongue flat and lewd against Steve's ass and left the other boy whimpering underneath him. "Oh, g-god." Steve trembled, arms shaky.

Billy still had one hand on Steve's hips, more to keep Steve in position than to stabilize himself. At least that's what Steve thought. That's what it felt like. Because, if he was honest, the grounding touches from Billy were the only thing that kept him from collapsing back into the mattress right then.

Now Billy's tongue found its way back inside Steve soon enough. It felt wet and wrong and on the same time, Steve couldn't get enough of it, moving his hips back just a nudge, trying to get Billy impossibly deeper.

"Hmmm," he hummed, biting down on his lower lip.

Billy pulled back out, now sinking his teeth into one of Steve's butt cheeks until he let out a little squirm. "You think, you can come like that?", Billy asked, now kissing and licking the abused skin. "Just my tongue, a finger or two?"

Steve would like to know that, too. It sure felt like he could, judging by how hard his cock was right now. Steve was still trying to catch his breath, wanting to answer when Billy forced his tongue back inside him. All that came out then was a shaky whimper.

"Steve?", Billy asked again, this mocking tone in his voice. He knew exactly what he was doing, not giving Steve any more time to answer before licking back inside him.

"I- Billy... God!", Steve moaned, his hands fisting into the sheets and his arms shaking to hold him up. Truth be told, he was so close from just Billy's tongue that he worried, he would spill before he could even answer Billy.

But Billy gave his tongue a little break, using all that spit on Steve's ass to fuck two fingers inside. And they went in so easily. He wasn't going deep, in fact, he came nowhere near Steve's prostate. But all the nerve ends on Steve's rim felt so raw from Billy's tongue that this was a lot nonetheless. It left Steve moaning even louder than he had before. Especially now, with no hand or sheet to dial him down.

"Yes! Yes," Steve panted. Billy wasn't too sure if he was answering his question or sending out some form of mantra. Billy enjoyed the sound of it anyway. Enjoyed it so much.

"You're so hot, baby," Billy purred. "Can't get enough." He kissed the soft part of Steve's butt cheek. He was moving his fingers slower now. It wasn't targeted though. Not really, anyway. He wasn't trying to edge Steve here as much as he wanted to prolong this. Who knew when they would have this again. Time all for themselves. No disturbances. And Steve, this pliant and also this greedy for Billy to show him a good time. And that Billy would do.

Steve now managed to catch his breath even if it was only a little bit. Enough for him to keep himself upright for a little bit longer.

"Need some more, babe? Want me to fuck you with my tongue? Get it all the way inside you?", Billy teased. He moved closer again so Steve could feel his breath hot and wet against his entrance.

Now Steve moaned, probing himself onto his elbows, wiggling while doing this. "Please, Billy. Please."

"Hmm," Billy nodded, planting another kiss on Steve's ass. He loved it. Loved when Steve got that hot and heavy. He could almost feel how Steve needed more right now. With his hips up in the air he had no way to grind his leaking cock against the sheets. No way to get that last bit of friction to send himself over the edge. Because Billy wouldn't allow him to. Not yet anyway. But he would get him what he needed. So he lapped on Steve's crease again. He didn't push inside yet, teasing and circling for now. His fingers were gone and Steve was shaking underneath. He needed something. Needed Billy.

God, Billy was achingly hard himself. But he wouldn't do anything about it. Not now. Not when there were more important matters to take care of.

He moaned against Steve's wet and hot skin and he could basically see the shivers that sent through Steve's body. He could hear him groaning too, pushing back, urging Billy to do something.

"Baby," Billy chuckled. And then his tongue was back at it. Steve, opened up by his fingers and his tongue earlier, was feeling so easy to slide into. Billy imagined how he would feel around his cock but not now. Now he wanted to make Steve come like that and by the way, Steve's breath was speeding up, it was working.

"Billy, fuck-!"

Billy could see how Steve's head was buried into the pillow. How his hands were opening and closing around the sheets with each of Billy's movements. He looked so gorgeous and Billy wanted nothing more than to watch him fall apart. He wouldn't slow down anymore. Instead, he licked two fingers into his mouth, just to get them wet enough to fit in. To give Steve some girth along with the wicked game his tongue was playing there.

Like that, Steve was coming. And he was falling apart as beautiful as Billy had imagined him to, spilling onto their sheets. He collapsed down. Billy saw how Steve wanted to reach down, touch himself but Billy wasn't done with him yet. He batted the hand away and instead kept fucking his fingers inside him, abusing his prostate. Soon Steve's moans turned into fucked out sobs and his whole body was trembling.

Billy smiled over it and then he guided Steve to turn around, onto his back. Steve was looking at him under batted lashes, looking blissed out, blushed and sweaty. Damn, if that wasn't the most beautiful thing Billy had ever seen. Steve's cock had started to soften while his abdomen was still tightening in the aftershocks of his orgasm. Billy wanted to touch him, lick every part of his body, claim him for himself.

"So good," Billy praised, leaning in to kiss the soft inside of Steve's thigh. He started sucking at the tender skin, deciding to leave a little mark here until Steve was hissing and his hand found Billy's head. He was guiding his fingers through Billy's hair in a slow and lazy way, breath hitching every time, Billy sucked a bit harder.

"Can't believe you did that," Steve smirked. "Fuck."

"Seemed to enjoy it," Billy said, looking at the pretty little bruise he left there and caressing it with his thumb.

"Fuck yeah, I did. I... I- That was so good."

Billy grinned and moved a bit higher up Steve's body now. He planted another kiss on Steve's hip, biting just the dip above the hip bone. He could see Steve's cock twitch in interest and he would be lying if he said that didn't give him any ideas. So when he looked up at Steve, he was raising both brows, trying to figure out how tired exactly Steve was.

"You tired yet, baby?", he asked. If Steve was feeling achy and sleepy, it was fine. They could stop, Billy wouldn't-

"You didn't come yet, did you?", Steve asked. His voice was sounding husky but there was this cute blush on his cheeks.

"I'm fine," Billy reassured him. "You decide."

And as if to give Steve a bit of a taste of what he could have, he leaned over to bring his mouth to Steve's cock. That part of his body arguably had gotten way too little attention so far. Billy would love to make up for this.

Steve moaned and twisted his body, oversensitive from his first orgasm. But he couldn't hide the fact that his cock was fattening up in Billy's mouth, especially now when he started to suck at the head, running his tongue under it.

"I don't - Ah!", Steve moved a wrist towards his mouth to mute his moans. He was very glad that he was lying down now because he couldn't have handled much more up there on his hands and needs.

"I'll stop if you need me to," Billy said. He meant it.

Steve was nodding, still biting down on his wrist. He also hissed when Billy's mouth was back on him, taking him deeper this time. "Don't- Don't stop," he managed to get out and that was obviously all Billy needed to hear as encouragement. He moved his hands around Steve's hips, to palm his butt and lift Steve higher. Encourage him to buck up, Billy would take him exactly like Steve needed him to.

And Steve took that offer. He moved a hand to Billy's hair, tugging, and bucking his hips up right into Billy's sinful mouth. His mouth agape, he let out moan after moan, hard again in minutes and feeling so so good.

Billy was going at Steve's pace here, bobbing his head right how Steve's hands were demanding it. And when Billy pulled off for a second to catch his breath, he couldn't help but smirk at the way, Steve was looking at him with adoring eyes.

"Are you gonna fuck me?", Steve blurted, right as Billy was about to go down on him again.

Billy looked at him, eyes a bit teary from taking Steve's length all the way down his throat.

"You want me to?", he asked. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't have asked. After getting blown like that, it was pretty likely, Steve would be so blissed out he'd just fall asleep.

"Need you to," Steve urged. "Please."

Now, Billy almost surprised himself with the guttural groan coming out of his throat. But he couldn't help it. Not with Steve asking him, begging like that. There was really no way of denying him, was there?

"Yeah," he nodded, as soon as his brain started to work again. "Yeah, of course. Anything." He was mumbling, feeling out of breath for the first time since they started this.

He saw the bottle of lube still laying on the bed and even if Steve had felt wet and open a minute ago, he wouldn't want to risk anything. It didn't need much though. Billy squirted some of it onto his fingers, spreading it between them and then lubing up Steve's ass. He wasn't taking his time anymore. Not like he did before. They both didn't need that right now. Steve was bucking his hips up, quietly asking for more and Billy would grant him that. He used the bit of extra lube left on his fingers to spread over his length after he had pushed his pants over his hips. And then he let himself sink into Steve's welcoming heat, that arguably felt even better on his dick than on his tongue. And Steve was clenching around him in a way that had him rolling his eyes back in seconds.

Steve moaned and hugged his legs around Billy, pulling him closer. His hands found Billy's hair and he tugged tugged tugged until Billy leaned in to kiss him.

"Is this good?", Billy asked. "You alright?"

"Mhmm," Steve hummed with lids only half open. "So good," he purred and then he kissed Billy again.

The kiss broke off when Steve started to moan again, so Billy moved to nibble on his neck. Steve had it exposed with his head thrown back like that, and more so when he noticed Billy's attention. Billy licked over a soft bite and then buried his face in the crook of Steve's neck. "I love you," Billy mumbled against the damp skin. Steve smelled so good like that. Clean from the shower but also like Steve and sex and Billy would be happy smelling only that for the rest of his life. As if to prove that, he kissed Steve's neck another time.

He only really started to move his hips after that and he wasn't sure he could have remained still for any longer. Now, without being cramped due to the lack of space in the Camaro, there was nothing holding them back from going hard and fast.

Billy felt Steve's fingernails clawing into his back when he increased the pace of his thrusts. With having come already, Steve looked blissed out, beautiful. But Billy was sure he could make him come again. Like that. Until there was no more he could give.

"Billy...", Steve mumbled. He was holding onto him and for a moment Billy worried that this could be too much for him. That Steve was oversensitive and this was more pain than pleasure. But Steve urged "Faster," so Billy did, really snapping his hips as fast as he could now, driving into Steve hard.

Keeping his focus on Steve was getting harder now that Billy was seeking his own release. Now that he was getting lost in the feeling of Steve's walls around him. The smell, the sounds, everything was overwhelming and one look into Steve's face was enough to tell Billy, it was the same for him. "You need to tell me," Billy said. "When it's getting too much, I mean."

Steve nodded his head and only held Billy closer, moving in rhythm with him. Billy tried to hold back, draw this out for as long as he could since he wanted Steve to come first, come on this feeling of them being connected like that. But he didn't expect Steve to clench down around him. Not without any warning at least and not while moaning so beautifully. Billy was coming, spilling into Steve, before he had any idea of what was happening. His hips were stuttering, losing its rhythm. "Fuck," Billy groaned. He felt sweat pooling on his forehead and his back and there were still little sparks of pleasure going through his body. "I didn't-"

"Shhh," Steve said and then he was kissing Billy.

Billy allowed Steve to turn them around which was nice because Billy felt a little weak and the sight of Steve straddling him was always nice. He didn't, however, enjoy that Steve was still hard. He should have at least lasted long enough for that.

But Steve didn't allow him to worry about that too much, distracting him with kisses on his face and his neck. "And here I was, thinking I was tired," Steve chuckled. "Wow, I mean- just wow." He smirked, finding Billy's lips now, meeting him for a lazy kiss. "I love you," Steve said and Billy would never grow tired of hearing this. Ever. "Love you so much."

They continued to kiss like that with Steve on top, kissing Billy oh so thoroughly. His hips were moving a bit, grinding against Billy for that bit of friction that sure felt good. Billy held him in his arms, spend after fucking him. "Didn't know you would be into that," Billy smirked. "Glad you are, though. That was so so hot."

"I'm surprised you even wonder about that at this point. It's not like I've ever not liked anything we've done," Steve said with a smug grin.

"Rimming is a lot though. I thought you might not even wanna give it a try if I'd ask. Thought this might be a good shot though," Billy said. "Turns out it was," he added with a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, I guess," Steve admitted. "I mean, if you'd just asked me if you could eat my ass, I'm not sure what I would have said." He avoided Billy's gaze for a moment, a frown on his forehead and his eyes half-closed. That was followed by a soft moan as Steve rubbed his still hard cock against Billy's hip. Billy could feel the wetness and if he hadn't felt that spent, his body sure would be very interested in Steve's attempt to get off.

"You were so gorgeous though," Billy purred, running his fingers through Steve's hair. "On your hands and knees for me, begging for my tongue inside you." He pressed his lips onto Steve's cheek.

Now that kind of talk definitely did something to Steve. He blushed and bucked his hips a bit harder, grinding against Billy, seeking for more friction.

"Want me to help you out?", Billy asked. He ran his fingertips down Steve's back, getting a shudder out of him.

"No need, I'm-", Steve exhaled against Billy's neck. "So close, Billy."

"You're so good," Billy praised. "C'mon. Take what you need, baby. Want you to come like that, wanna feel you come on me."

Steve's only reply was to moan and it was only a moment later when Billy felt Steve's come hot and sticky between them. He pulled Steve in for a kiss, felt his weight collapsing after all that.

"I'm sure, I'll be sore all over tomorrow," Steve chuckled, sounding tired and exhausted. "Good thing, we don't have another walk planned."

"No, you can sleep on our way back if you want to," Billy said, pulling him tighter against his chest.

Steve winced at that comment. "Don't talk about it," Steve shook his head, his fluffy hair swinging from side to side. "Don't wanna think about going back yet. Not tonight."

"Yeah, okay," Billy agreed. "Could massage you some more, if you think that helps. Keep your mind off of it." Billy was pretty tired himself but right now he would do about anything if Steve asked him.

"Just hold me?", Steve asked instead.

"Sure, baby." Billy hugged his arms around Steve, enjoying the warmth and the weight of him. "Should clean us up and turn off the light though."

"Probably," Steve sighed. "I made a mess of you." Steve rolled a bit to the side, sliding his fingers through the milky come on Billy's belly. He wiped it off again, pulling a face.

Billy couldn't help but smile at him. "Pretty sure, it was me making a mess of you first," he said, propping himself up on his elbows. Then he leaned to the side to meet Steve's lips for a brief kiss. "I'll be back in a second."

"Yeah, you better hurry," Steve said but the end of the sentence was pretty much just him yawning. Billy chuckled and nodded and then he was on his way to the bathroom, getting them a washcloth for a brief cleanup. They were both too tired to do more of that.

When Billy returned into the bedroom, Steve was laying on his side, curled up and head rested on his arms. His eyes were closed and his chest rising and sinking in a steady rhythm. Billy would have sworn that he was already asleep. But when he leaned into the doorframe to watch for a moment, Steve mumbled a whiny "C'mere." So Billy did, coming back into the bed and starting to wipe Steve off.

Steve hissed because the cloth was cold but he let Billy do it. Billy wiped off his own hip and belly, too, before throwing the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom and pulling Steve tight again.

"'m so tired," Steve mumbled.

Billy kissed his forehead and then buried his face against Steve's neck.

They both fell asleep like that soon after.

When Steve woke up on the next morning, it was still bright and early and Billy was snoring right next to him. He sat up and stretched, releasing a groan. As suspected, he felt a little achy and a bit filthy but also well rested. He reached over to pat over Billy's hair, testing if the over boy might be on the verge of waking up as well. But Billy didn't even moan or mumble in his sleep, not reacting to the touch whatsoever. The longer Steve looked at Billy's sleepy face, the bigger the dopey grin on his own. He would have leaned in for a kiss. But thinking about how Billy would probably insist on driving them for the whole way back, he could use some sleep. But Steve was awake now and not in the mood to keep laying there, waiting.

He was sitting on the edge of their bed, thinking about the day before, when he came to an idea. For another time he checked, if Billy was still sleeping, whispering his name. When Billy still didn't react to that, Steve stood up, getting dressed.

Now, Steve, Steve had left about half an hour before Billy woke up. Steve, all excited about the idea he'd gotten, had been pretty sure Billy would sleep until he would be back. Therefore he didn't even leave a note. But he wasn't very good, judging distances and would have bet, that he'd already in half an hour.

He didn't expect anything bad to happen from that morning. He certainly didn't expect the way Billy felt when he woke up alone in the room with Steve gone. For a few minutes, Billy was almost fine. After calling for Steve and figuring out he was nowhere to be found, he convinced himself, Steve must be downstairs for a moment. But with every passing moment, Billy couldn't help the dark thoughts coming up.

And when Steve came back in what felt like at least half an hour after Billy woke up, Billy had already been strolling through their room, tearing his hair. He was staring at Steve with wide eyes and wild hair, breath still going heavy and heart nearly beating out of his chest.

"Hey," Steve said. He knew something was wrong as soon as he set eyes on his boyfriend and it made him feel guilty immediately.

"Hey?", Billy asked, body tensing. "What the fuck, Harrington?!"

"Harrington, huh?", Steve asked, scratching the nape of his neck. That wasn't a good sign, so much he knew. He walked into the room and closed the door behind himself, not sure what to expect.

Only when Steve turned around like that, Billy's gaze fell to the little thing covered in paper, Steve was carrying. Steve didn't say anything else but put it down on their table. He then walked into the bathroom, to get a glass half-filled with water.

Billy felt angry that Steve wasn't explaining himself, he felt upset with himself for reacting like that but at most, he felt confused.

"What even is this?", Billy asked, now eying the thing suspiciously. Steve was sure if he waited another moment, Billy would step in, to poke it.

"It's for you," Steve said, now sitting down on the chair now. He let out a sigh, still trying to get his head around where he messed up.

Billy squinted his eyes. He looked pissed but then he started to tare off the paper and discover a small bouquet. It was made with sunflowers and a few other flowers Steve didn't know the name off. Steve hoped he remembered Billy's favorite flower correctly because right now Billy just stared at it. He stared with wide eyes as if he didn't believe it.

"Thanks," he mumbled in a quiet voice. He turned his face away from Steve, feeling a familiar hotness on his cheeks.

"We should put it in water, yeah?", Steve suggested.

"Yeah," Billy nodded. He used the glass of water, putting the flowers in with a little too much force. But Steve didn't comment on that. His focus was still set on the way, Billy looked so tense. The way he wouldn't look at Steve.

"What did I do?", Steve finally found the guts to ask.

"Couldn't have told me, you were leaving?", Billy asked while he continued to stuff the flowers into the makeshift vase. It wasn't the best fit but after a moment it still gave a pretty picture. But Billy stood in front of it like a man without a purpose. He still looked like he didn't believe any of this was actually happening.

"You were sleeping." He was. Steve had made sure of that.

"I woke up alone," Billy turned around to look at Steve now. He looked worse than upset. He looked hurt and Steve wanted to scold himself. He couldn't help but feel bet when Billy finally returned his gaze.

Billy looked haunted. Steve hadn't expected this to happen. He hadn't expected Billy to wake up on his own. And even then, he wouldn't have thought that waking up in a hotel room all by his own would freak him out so much. He stood up, still hesitating, thinking whether this was the right thing to do. And when he walked closer to Billy, Billy retrieved back a step, thereby making Steve stop this attempt.

"Sorry," Steve blurted. "I- I'm so sorry. I didn't think." He shook his head. He knew that was a shitty excuse. But it was true. When he woke up he wanted to do something nice for Billy. And this, this was what he didn't want to happen. "I won't do that again," he promised. He shook his head, trying to convince Billy that he meant it.

Steve noticed how Billy studied his face for a moment, still all tensed up. Looking for honesty, he thought. Trying to figure out if Steve was for real or making fun of him. What Steve didn't know was that Billy felt terrible about himself rather than about Steve. He couldn't stand feeling shit without him, because it made him feel weak and dependent. And now that Steve looked upset as well, that was even worse.

And it wasn't like Billy was looking for something cruel in Steve's gaze. But he felt like he deserved getting shit for making a scene like this. So when Steve did nothing like that, backed off and gave him time, Billy didn't quite trust it.

But Steve did mean it and finally, finally, Billy allowed Steve to get closer.

He allowed himself getting hugged by his boyfriend. And whether it was the smell of Steve's skin or his stupid hair products, there was something uniquely Steve to make Billy feel grounded again.

"Sorry for leaving, baby," Steve said against the skin of his neck. "I thought after being so good yesterday you deserved a little something." He held onto Billy a little tighter. "Should have at least left you a note, so you'd know where I was or when I'd be back. I'm sorry."

Billy needed a moment to let that sink in. He didn't want to make Steve feel like this was his fault, even if he most likely already fucked that up. But the fact that Steve would do this, get up early to get Billy flowers and then be here, comfort him, it replaced some of the cold sour feelings with warm and fuzzy once. It replaced the frown on Billy's face with a softer smile. Because this was so Steve. "You're all I need," Billy said. He meant it.

"The flowers are pretty though, right?", Steve turned his head and thereby he made Billy look at the table, too.

He was right. Billy hadn't paid them much attention before but now that he looked at them closer, he could see that they looked beautiful. It almost looked like the kind of flowers his mom used to decorate the house with years and years ago. They were perfect.

"Yeah, I love them. Love you," Billy said and then he pulled Steve back into a tighter hug.

"I love you so much," Steve said and he pressed a kiss on Billy's forehead that made Billy weak in his knees. "Can you believe, we have to go back today?"

"Have to?", Billy asked. "Can't we just... not?"

Steve laughed and nodded. "Yeah, let's take your car. Drive straight to California. Fuck school and graduation and all."

Billy knew that Steve didn't mean it, but it was nice to be dreaming for a moment. "I take you to the beach. Now there we can go skinny dipping." He winked.

"Oh, now you want to?", Steve asked, grinning at him. "And I thought you turned prude all the sudden."

"Nope." Billy shook his head, still smiling like an idiot.

"I'm pretty sure Dustin will send a search party though," Steve wondered. "Trying to find out where you buried my dead body."

"How fitting. I always thought that the only ones looking for me would be the cops," Billy snorted.

Steve nudged his shoulder. "I would look for you, asshole," he said.

"Not when you're with me."

"No, not then.", Steve agreed with a smile. "You know, I'll go with you, right? When all this shit is dealt with and you still want me to, I'll go with you. California. Wherever, if I'm being honest. As long as I'm with you."

Billy smiled and then he brought his fingers to Steve's chin to gently guide him into a kiss. "I dream of that every night," he purred. "You. But with a seamless tan." He chuckled.

"How am I supposed to get a seamless tan?", Steve grinned.

"I'll show you. We'll have a little balcony or a garden. Lay in the sun whenever we want to," Billy sighed.

"I'll probably just get sunburn on my ass," Steve snorted.

"I'll rub it with aloe vera lotion then. Take good care of you."

Steve grinned. "Better rub it with sunscreen before."

"Yeah, but if you want a real tan you should go with a lower SPF."

"You should talk. Probably never had a sunburn in your life."

"I'm from Cali, babe. We don't get burnt there." Now that wasn't true but Steve didn't need to know that, right?

"God, I want to go so badly," Steve admitted. "Fuck school, fuck everything. Especially, fuck my parents. No way, I start working for my dad after school."

"I'd get a job, we would make it work somehow."

"It'll be easier with a high school degree, though. Hell, maybe I could convince my dad to send me to college there. You won't even need a job then. Maybe go to school, too."

"I'm no college material."

"Come on, we both know, you are. Way more than I am, anyway and... You deserve a chance, you know? And if I can help with that, I want to. I really do. No better way I could think of, spending my dad's money."

"And if it doesn't work out?", Billy asked, a bit quieter now. "You have all those big ideas, us living on your dad's cash but what if- what if I fuck it up and we both know how likely that is. It doesn't work out, you grow tired of me. Then what?"

Steve ran his hand over Billy's cheek, caressing. "We'll figure something out, then, I guess."

"You'll grow sick of me so quickly," Billy sighed, looking to the ground. "When we're out of Hawkins, I mean. You'll have plenty of options. Nicer guys. Less angry ones. You won't even feel like you need to save me anymore cause you already did."

"Bold of you to assume that I'm the one saving you," Steve said and Billy was wondering why he even listened to all this bullshit coming out of Billy's mouth. "Without you, I'm stuck here," he said. "You don't even know how selfish I am in this, Billy. I- I won't grow tired of you and if things don't work out for any reason, we deal with them when it's time, okay? Just not while things are still good."

Billy looked at him for a moment longer. Of course, he wanted to argue with that. Argue that he wasn't the one offering that much to the relationship, that he didn't even come close to what Steve was doing for him. But he didn't want to. There was a small part inside of him that wanted to believe that Steve was for real with this. It wasn't even that Billy was convinced he was lying as much as he thought that Steve had no idea what he was talking about. But even if Billy only allowed himself for a second that Steve thought like that... Billy couldn't even wrap his head around this. He only hoped he wouldn't fuck things up. Because all he could do at that point was to prove to himself that he was in any way deserving of what Steve said and did for him. When he was so convinced that he wasn't worth it, to begin with.

When Billy looked up, Steve was still looking at him with those big brown eyes. Billy smiled because he wouldn't want to worry Steve. But he also didn't want to talk about things he could have in the future anymore. Not when now was nice. Not when there was that much of a chance for things to fall apart before he could get to all the things they made up.

"You didn't happen to get some coffee when you sneaked out, did you?", Billy asked after a moment. Distraction, he thought. But it felt like they both needed one.

Steve let out a snort. But then he let his face soften. Billy wasn't sure if Steve was looking through what happened here. If he did, he didn't show. "We can get out to get breakfast if you don't like eating downstairs," he said and honestly, Billy hadn't even come so far to think about that. "I haven't thought of this when I was away, to be honest."

"It's fine," Billy reassured him. "Would have only made you stay away for longer, huh?" He put on a little convincing smile.

"So...", Steve looked towards the door. "You decide, I guess. We could... Get out, get coffee. And perhaps something sweet to go along with it, or," and with that, he turned his gaze to Billy again. "Spend the morning in bed. Like, we make proper use out of this hotel room before it's back to my shitty room in Hawkins again." He smiled.

Billy chuckled. "You do know that your place is like twice the size of this room, do you?" He raised both brows, shaking his head in amusement. "Not even to begin with your bed."

"It's different though, right? It's my place. Always something special about hotel rooms, I think."

Laughing, Billy caught Steve's arm and pulled him in closer. "You really couldn't be more preppy and bougie if you tried, babe," he said, without any bite to it. "As far as I'm concerned, the only real benefit about this place is that it isn't Hawkins and I got you all by myself," Billy said. "And I guess it's nice, they clean up after us, huh?"

Steve thought about defending himself for a second but then there was Billy's hand on his back. Like petting and being all soft and shit and. Steve got a bit distracted there. He allowed Billy to push him back until his calves hit the side of the bed. But instead of straddling him, Billy stayed at his side, even as they sunk down on the mattress. He also kept this embrace going, planting a couple of kisses on Steve's face.

"Wow, you really must have missed me, huh?", Steve said. When Billy confirmed this by humming, Steve added: "So, I take, this is your decision then? Bed, no coffee?"

Billy propped his head on his arm and looked at Steve. "How about bed now and coffee later?"

"Sounds good," Steve nodded. "Especially the bed part. Was kind of a long walk to get to this flower shop and now my feed kinda hurt. I'm not sure about the last time I walked that much on a weekend. Probably when this friend of my dad convinced him it would be a good idea to go hiking and bring his family along. I must have been seven or eight max but I was convinced my parents would get a divorce after that." He rolled his eyes.

"You know, I would have driven you if you'd asked me."

"Yeah, but how shitty is asking you to drive me to buy you a present?", Steve wrinkled his nose.

"I like driving with you."

"Yeah, but that's because of my very deliberate sex in the car policy."

Billy snorted and then he started laughing. Loudly. And Steve liked that, liked to make Billy laugh. Because of this? Loud and honest laughter? He wasn't sure, Billy did that too often. Steve decided that he would make it his personal goal to change this. He felt like he owed that to Billy and not only because he was still looking haunted. Steve hadn't missed that but he also didn't miss how Billy softened every time they touched so he would do that.

"It's not the fucking sex though," Billy said, sounding a bit edgy there. Steve bit down on his bottom lip. "Like hanging out with you even... Even like this. Or not even, more like... especially like this because. Course, talking, hanging out, all that... that's like amazing with you and. Yeah."

Steve couldn't help but smile at Billy's apparent loss of the right words. Billy was still frowning and when he opened his mouth, maybe even to add things to this, Steve leaned in for a kiss.

Billy hesitated like for the glimpse of a second, like he wasn't quite done with his thought from before. But then he was kissing Steve back. He caught Steve's head with a hand and pulled him in and that felt nice. And Steve hugged an ankle around Billy's calf.

"Careful there," Steve warned with a smirk. "You start getting real sappy on me, Hargrove."

Billy's eyes narrowed and then he had Steve pinned to the mattress with all his weight, kissing him stupid. Or not quite because of course, that asshole stopped the second Steve started to get really into it. Steve was even raising his head up from the mattress, trying to follow Billy's lips but he couldn't reach him. Billy meanwhile had propped himself up on his eyebrows and grinned, looking down at Steve, fully aware of what he was doing.

"I'm not taking it back if that's what you're coming from," Steve immediately blurted. "Because it's true and you know it's true and hey, I'm not complaining," he said, tilting his head. "I like when you get sappy once."

Billy still looked like he knew exactly he would win this and it really annoyed Steve but he was also. Pretty desperate by now, heart-rate up, itching for Billy to touch him. And so was Billy, at least if Steve would go by the fact how his dick was hard, firm against Steve's hip. And now Steve would like for that kissing to continue.

"Are you not gonna say anything?", Steve asked, eyes narrowing.

"When you do all the talking?", Billy asked, raising a brow.

Steve grunted and kept quiet just because. Even if that was kind of what Billy wanted. He was trying to prove a point, here.

"You're too easy to toy with, Stevie," Billy decided, leaning his head down now and nuzzling his face into the crook of Steve's neck. "Though I don't think I could ever grow tired of it." He smiled.

"Good. Cause you're kinda stuck with me now," Steve said. "Promising me a nice place in Cali. Sex on the beach..."

"When did I promise you that?", Billy chuckled.

"Maybe, I was just filling in the blanks," Steve shrugged.

"Sex on the beach is nothing like you expect it to be, babe, let me tell you that much."

"Hm?", Steve asked, running a hand down Billy's neck and then all the way over that muscular back.

"It's nasty. Imagine getting bitten by sand fleas all the time. And everywhere. Also, sand doesn't make for the best lube."

"Oh," Steve paused. "Yeah, okay, I get it." He nodded. "But we can do some stuff there, right?", he raised a brow.

But it looked like Billy wasn't even listening and instead, continuing his little rant. "There are also always people there. Even at night. It's probably not as romantic as you expect it to be."

"Could you maybe not try to ruin beaches for me?", Steve asked.

"There are plenty of great things to do there. Surf, swim, getting shitfaced..."

"I could blow you," Steve threw in because he would like for Billy to get his head back into this thing they were doing here. But then he turned out to get a bit distracted himself. "Wait- You can surf?"

"I... I haven't done it for a few months but I used to, yeah. Not like the really good ones, but," Billy nodded anyway, a shy smile on his lips. "I could show you. You'll need to gain some core strengths for that though." With a nasty smirk, he poked against the side of Steve's belly.

"Hey!", Steve complained, shoving Billy's hand away. "So, you expect everyone to look like you or what?"

"No. I like how you look," Billy said, stealing a kiss to prove his point. "I'm just saying, that surfing isn't as easy as it looks."

"It doesn't even look easy!", Steve pointed out, frowning now.

"See, that's what I'm trying to say," Billy said. "You'll look so good on a board though, babe," Billy leaned in now, for another kiss. This time he pressed it to the corner of Steve's mouth. "All golden, in the sun. Tasting like salt water and sun lotion and." He paused. "Damn, we really need to stop talking about California and beaches or I'm gonna get real homesick." He chuckled but Steve could see that he meant it like he said it. He hugged his arms tighter around Billy and leaned in for a real kiss this time.

"Next time you'll see it, I'll be right there," Steve said, like a promise. "Like this." He kissed Billy, going slow and gentle.

"Oh, I hope so."

They spent the rest on the morning like this. Even though Billy said, he didn't want to talk about California anymore, he still ended up doing that. He felt like he had to. Now that it felt almost palpable, he wanted to tell Steve about places and people. He was sure Steve would love it there and by the way, Steve was smiling in his arms, kissing him, touching him, he felt the same way.

The time wasn't on their side though and it was Steve who checked it. He noticed that they were supposed to check out in about half an hour of time, so the separated after lingering for a minute or two. And then they started packing their stuff into their bags.

"What are you doing?", Billy asked when Steve opened up the window.

Steve pulled a face. "It reeks like sex in here, just don't want any nice cleaning lady to have a heart attack."

"I guess, the stains will do more on that behalf than the smell ever could."

Steve cringed. "Good thing, well be gone then."

Billy chuckled. "Now that's the first time I heard you said this since we got here."

Steve sighed and then he walked up to Billy again, bumping into him in a lazy way, allowing himself to get caught by Billy's arms. "Thanks for taking me here."

Thanks to ending up kissing and holding each other close in the middle of the room, they barely made it to the checkout in time. But they were smiling and only feeling a little bad for having to leave.

"Will we have you again, in the future?", Rose asked when they arrived at the desk. Steve had paid and Billy was standing a few feet behind him, their bags shouldered.

"You bet," Steve smiled. "Thanks again. For everything." He turned to look at Billy, noticing how he was nodding, too.

It all didn't feel quite real until Billy closed the trunk of the car a little too loudly. Steve was leaning against the hood, looking at the hotel, letting out a groan now. It felt like a fog somehow lifting off of him, taking back.

Billy, lighting himself a cigarette, came walking around the car, too, leaning against it right there next to Steve. He had his arms crossed over his chest while his cigarette was dangling in the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry," he mumbled around it, making sure it didn't fall out.

Steve took his gaze off the building, facing Billy's now. He did his best, not letting his shoulders hang that much. Not having that pout on his lips. But he wasn't sure, his version of keeping a brave face turned out too convincing. "Not like it's your fault, anyway," Steve said, forehead covered in deep lines. "It's just-", he paused, exhaled and looked at the hotel sign. "I don't know when we can repeat this, is all." He sighed once again.

"Soon. I'll make sure, that it's soon. We'll come back or go somewhere else. Go on a proper date? We could go see a movie. Anything. Okay?"

The pout was replaced by a smile as Steve leaned to the side, some of his weight resting against Billy's frame. "Yeah, that sounds nice. Or take-out and watching tv at my place. Won't feel this bad once we're back. But... I guess I kinda got used to having you all to myself," he explained. "Going back means other people. School."

Billy snorted. "If one of us has to share the other, that one is me," he pointed out. "I bet, we won't even be home for a few hours before those brats start bugging you again. Or before Nancy calls to set up the next horrible double date. I mean, we haven't been caught by the whole town yet so she can work up to that, I guess."

Steve chuckled. "That scared her, she feels terrible about it. Not sure she'll attempt that again any time soon."

"But the kids," Billy pointed out. He sighed then, face softening. "They really know now, don't they? I mean, it wasn't like Max hadn't caught something but... Fuck, they must like you a lot or something. This could have ended real bad if they didn't."

"Don't know about that. I mean, it probably doesn't hurt being on good terms with them but overall they're good kids. They won't hold other people's secrets against him. Especially on a matter like this," Steve said. "Weirdly enough, I almost miss those nerds." He chuckled. When he noticed Billy's frozen-up expression, he nudged against his shoulder again. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"

"It's only two days and you miss them," Billy said. "And it's only like a few hour drive." When Steve still didn't look like he got where Billy was heading, Billy turned his gaze towards the ground. "California is far from Hawkins is what I'm saying. And you don't just go there for a weekend,"

Steve sneaked a hand behind Billy's back, rubbing his thumb over the nape of his neck. "Come on, I'm allowed to miss people, I'm close to," he said softly. "That doesn't mean, I can't want something else more, you know? If we go to California, of course, I will miss them. And you will miss Max- Don't even try to deny it, because I know you will," Steve added, when Billy looked like he wanted to say something. "And that's okay. Because they can come and visit us. Or we'll fly over for a visit, spent some time in a nice hotel or at my parent's place for a holiday if we feel like it. Missing them doesn't mean we won't be happy. Missing them now doesn't mean you- that you aren't enough. It doesn't mean that you don't make me happy, alright?"

"I guess," Billy said, throwing the burnt up cigarette butt on the ground before stomping on it. "Sorry, I'm in a shitty mood this morning. It's probably about time to get going now, huh? To reunite King Steve with all his kids?"

"Hey, their pretty much yours too now, asshole," Steve grinned.

Billy huffed. "Like a shared custody type of thing?"

"Patchwork family thing," Steve agreed. "You're the grumpy dad they're a bit scared of and..."

"Everyone knows you're the mom," Billy stated with a shit-eating grin.

Steve nudged against Billy again but he didn't deny it. There was not really a point in it after already calling Billy the dad.

"Think they'll always be scared of me?", Billy asked, taking Steve's mind off of that.

Steve exhaled a little louder. "I don't think they're scared of you now, not like... I shouldn't have phrased it like that, sorry," Steve swallowed. "I was just kidding."

"Not lying though."

Billy was shifting his weight from one foot to the other, still facing the ground rather than Steve. Steve could only guess what was going on in his mind. After all, Billy knew a thing or two about terrible father figures to be actually scared of.

"You're not like him," Steve reminded him. "You didn't touch them."

"I would have hurt Sinclair if it hadn't been for you," Billy sighed. "And I did hurt you and they all saw it. And I do know that they're scared of me. Even you know it, even if you don't admit it."

"I know that you won't do it again and that's more important if you ask me," Steve said. "Simple as that. You'll prove to them that there's no need to be scared."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It worked with me, didn't it?", Steve tilted his head. "And if nothing helps, bribing is always a good way to go with them," he joked. But the corners of Billy's mouth only moved up ever so slightly. "It'll be okay, I promise." He leaned his head against Billy's now.

It was only for a moment longer, that Billy looked that doubtful. But then he nodded. Steve wasn't convinced Billy actually believed him. He could also just bet trying to avoid this argument now. But then, either was fine. If Billy wasn't convinced the kids would be fine with him now, he would see later. Steve was sure about it.

"I guess it's time to get going now, huh?", Billy said, stepping away from the car and stretching his body another time.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Steve ground his molars. Then he made a step away from the car, too. "Want me to drive now? Not like you're trying to keep a secret from me this time."

"Yeah, nice try, pretty boy," Billy snorted. "You're lucky if I allow you riding shotgun." He winked at Steve, now pulling the keys out of his pocket.

"As if," Steve grinned. "After all, it's kind of impossible to blow you from the backseat, isn't it?" He tilted his head.

"That's it!", Billy pointed at him with a finger. "Backseat for you."

"Try to make me, Hargrove," Steve felt smug with that statement and to prove it, he stepped around the car to take a seat on the passenger seat. He saw Billy eying him through the window before he got inside himself.

"Fine. But only because I know you'll be asleep in ten minutes at most and the backseat isn't comfortable."

"Aw, it's cute how you actually care," Steve said, not lacking the sarcasm.

"Anytime," Billy smirked. And then he leaned in and stole a kiss from Steve's cheek. And after all those many times they'd kissed so far, it shouldn't feel that awesome anymore. It shouldn't make Steve blush like that.

To hide the fact that he was getting flustered by Billy, Steve made an effort to wipe off the wet residue from his cheek. "Let me pick the music?", he tried.

"Why the hell would I do that?", Billy asked amused. He had started the car now, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Hm, because you love me so much?" Steve was aware that he was playing dirty but he felt like he at least deserved to win something in that argument.

Billy just smirked so that probably hadn't been as convincing as Steve had hoped it to be.

"Fine. So I'm supposed to just shut up and sit here?", Steve said after a moment.

"No-one said you weren't allowed to talk, babe." That bastard had the audacity to turn his choice of music a bit louder before reaching over and finding Steve's hand with his.

"You sure you find out way back when I'm distracting you?"

Billy raised a brow. "Not too many places to go in nowhere Indiana, so I guess I'll be able to follow this stupid road until we reach Hawkins," he grumbled.

And sure, Steve wasn't driving or choosing the music but Billy was holding his hand and this was nice. Steve wasn't looking forward to getting back home that much but he didn't mind spending time next to Billy whatsoever. It helped, that he did fall asleep shortly after they reached the highway. 

Looking back later, that was probably a good idea because it was going to be a long day and they had no idea what was waiting for them back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Chapter 99. That feels like a lot of chapters. The perfectionist in me would probably enjoy this fic ending on the 100th chapter, but I feel like, it needs at least two more to bring this to a proper finish. And this is if everything goes as planned which it never goes. So. Who knows? Hope you enjoyed this one. I think I never had one this Billy centric but it felt like the right choice for what happened in this one. 
> 
> Leave a comment or come talk to me on Tumblr @confettibites if you like <3


	100. Grand Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At some point during writing this chapter I decided to make it the final one. It's chapter 100, so that's really satisfying the perfectionist in me. I hope you enjoy this very long chapter. Thank you in advance, for everyone who's read this story. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Going back to Hawkins at the same time appeared to take forever and no time at all. 

They both knew the distance, knew the number of hours they'd spent on the road. But as the day progressed, the number of miles on the road signs got smaller and smaller. It felt as if their weekend, their little timeout from all this bullshit at home was shrinking, too.

And while Steve had somehow managed to sleep for about half of the distance, he was wide awake then. It was hard not to notice the slow but sure shift in not only his own but also Billy's mood. 

Especially while being asleep it was easy to still pretend the weekend wasn't over. But was much harder now. Especially with Billy staring at the road as if he was angry at it, a mean grip on the steering wheel.

Steve yawned, hating how familiar the outside world already looked. It must be the same for Billy, even though he hadn't grown up here.

Careful not to startle Billy, Steve reached out and planted a hand on his thigh. He reached close enough to the knee to let him know where his intentions were set right now. 

"You're awake now, baby?", Billy asked, twitching a bit as if being caught. For a moment he was looking at Steve, meeting his eyes, before turning his gaze back to the road.

"Looks like it," Steve nodded. "Sorry, I didn't even mean to fall asleep. Should have... you know? ...You look upset."

And that was a big understatement.

"Me?", Billy snorted, what didn't sound too convincing. "Just... time passed a lot quicker than I had hoped it would."

Steve smiled. "Yeah, it did."

"Also, I doubt that you being awake for that, would have done any difference to that. I'm just not in the mood yet, to go back to everything, is all but... I'll be fine. It's fine, I'm..."

"Yeah," Steve agreed because Billy didn't seem to find the right words. Also, it didn't appear like they would make things better or more bearable, anyway. Instead, Steve leaned to the side, so his shoulder was resting against Billy's. Even in the cramped space of the Camaro, he wanted to make the most of this time, get as close as he could. "That okay?", he asked because he didn't want to disturb Billy while he was driving. Hell, Billy's driving was reckless enough even without Steve's interference. 

"Course," Billy mumbled and then he changed his grip on the steering wheel a bit. This way, he could bring one hand down to put it over Steve's in what was probably the same intention. Any form of physical contact felt amazing now. Feeling the warmth of the other one's skin, even hidden under layers of clothes. Being comfortable enough to touch like that. It meant something to both of them.

"God, I love you," Steve said with a wide smile and then he turned his head. He planted a kiss on Billy's neck, right where he could reach without moving too much. Billy still smelt like the hotel soap, but also warm and homey and like himself. Steve wanted to bury his face right there. "Thank you for this, I mean... This weekend was perfect, you're so perfect..." He pressed another kiss onto Billy's cheek then and could see a blush creeping on there. 

Billy slowed the speed of the car down which was not even necessary. Steve couldn't see another car anywhere. Then Billy turned his head and met Steve's lips for a real kiss. Pretty chaste, of course, since he was driving but honestly? It was addictive as hell, feeling Billy smile into a kiss. Made Steve want to deepen it, rather than to pull away. Made him wanna do this forever.

"It's what you deserve," Billy said, smiling at Steve for a moment longer before returning his gaze to the road. "I'd give you more if I could. 

"You're already everything I could ask for," Steve said. Sure this was a fucking cheesy thing to say and they were both aware of it. But right now, they definitely needed to hear good things. And being cheesy, being sappy as hell, didn't mean what he said was any less true.

"I love you," Billy said and again, Steve would never get tired of hearing that. Not the one time, he was actually sure the other person meant it. Not the one time it was real. 

Steve put his head back on Billy's shoulder then, watching the road for a while. He listening to the smooth roaring of the car, the sound of Billy's breath, the low volume music. Billy must have turned it down when Steve had drifted off to sleep and somehow the idea of that made him smile.

"What's going to happen, when we get back?", Steve asked with some hesitation. He wasn't sure why he was asking. Bracing themselves could help. Or it would shift the mood in the car to something bad again. And Billy's body tensing underneath him was a good indicator, it was the latter. 

So Steve sat up, thinking that for the talking he intended to do, this might not be the best starting point.

"We'll unpack your stuff, I guess. Hopefully without your parents home," Billy put on a smirk. Steve knew that he wouldn't smile if they were, though. Home. But he doubted that. They would have called or something. No, Steve was pretty sure they would have the place for themselves.

"You'll head home, too?"

"I will have to at some point," Billy said. He swallowed at the thought of it, which didn't help with the tense feeling in Steve's stomach. If Billy was bracing himself for something, that couldn't be good in any way.

"But do you?", Steve asked. "You could pick up Max tomorrow. Stay at my place for the night?"

"So he'll get mad at me right before school?", Billy asked with a raised brow. "I'd rather have a night between that, have things cool down a little. He'll... It's probably just going to be about the chores I missed, anyway. He'll have me do a lot of unnecessary shit. Tell me how I can't stay away without telling someone. Make some cruel assumptions. I'll be good. It's better than having him bitch in front of Max, making her worry whether I'll pick her up or he'll drive her. I don't want her to worry."

"She knows where you are."

"Yeah but I don't want her getting questioned by him or having to lie for us, either. Who knows how long she'd be able to keep her mouth shut? I can't have him know about this... I don't care what he thinks he knows, but he can't know for real, Steve, he just can't." Billy's face tensed up when he was saying this and somehow Steve regretted even asking. They shouldn't spend their last hours talking about Billy's dad.

"Yeah, I... I get that," Steve nodded. "How long though? Until you'll have to go?"

Billy sighed and then he was reaching over with his hand, nudging gently against the side of Steve's thigh. "Don't worry, I won't rush out," he shook his head. "Guess, it all depends on how fast we'll get back to your place. You got something in mind, you'll need me for?" The tone in which he asked indicated that he, in fact, definitely had something in mind. Or he was trying to change the subject but it was working too well for Steve to overthink that one. Though Steve wasn't too sure what was doing it for him. Billy's voice or the way his fingers where still dancing over the outside of Steve's thigh.

"Man, everything I have in mind, always includes you," Steve grinned. He started pressing his thigh against Billy's touch. "Don't worry though. I'll... it's just a bit depressing, thinking I'll come home into an empty house, knowing where you'll be."

"I know, baby," Billy said, frustrated sounding. "I won't be gone, immediately. We'll... it won't be like a harsh cut, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Steve nodded. "Sorry for being so clingy today, it's..."

"Hey, no need to apologize. If there... in other circumstances... I wouldn't ever leave if it was my choice."

"I know."

"It'll be fine. It's... tomorrow, there's school again. And since Wheeler is going to want a roundabout of our weekend, we'll sit together at lunch. So that's good."

"Good? Sounds like hell," Steve snorted.

"You know what I mean," Billy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Steve smirked. "Good as in, you'll have an excuse to sit next to me. Even if I already know it'll be inconvenient as hell..." 

"How so?"

"Cause...", Steve said, dragging the word and turning around to face Billy again. "I will obviously want to kiss you. A lot."

Billy swallowed, slightly tilting his head to face Steve for a short moment. There was a car pulling by and he needed to keep his eyes on the road. "Yeah?", he asked as if Steve had left any question of that.

"Uh-huh." Steve's grin grew a little wider and then he leaned over the center console again. He planted a kiss on the side of Billy's face, then the corner of his mouth, until Billy was caving. Until he was fully kissing him back while trying not to crash the car at the same time.

"Hell, driving with you is like a suicide mission," Billy growled but he didn't look half upset about it. "Also, it isn't like we never got the chance to get in some alone time in school, is it?" He grinned at the thought.

"True," Steve agreed, sitting back in his own seat now. "But, it's never like... enough."

Billy chuckled. "Greedy," he commented.

"Well, sue me." Steve rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

"Nah, I think, there are way better things for me to do with you."

Steve looked over, he could see that Billy was looking at him out of the corner of his eye, tongue dancing over his lips.

"Hmm," Steve hummed. "I like the sound of that."

Billy smiled in return but since he had to overtake another car at the moment, he was focusing on that. At least for a hot minute.

Steve put a foot up against the glove box, making his position a little more comfortable. That attempt wasn't too successful though. 

"We'll have to think about where we go next, too," Steve said, casually.

"We're not even home and you're already thinking about our next trip? Isn't daddy's money going to run out at some point?" Sure, it was meant as a tease, but Billy's voice sounded as if he was worried about that.

"I'm not sure, there's a chance of that ever happening," Steve wondered. "So, I have every excuse to spoil you senseless, whether you want it, or not."

Billy shook his head at that one. "Hope, I'll be able to repay for that someday."

Steve sighed, not even bothering to start an argument about that again. "I mean, there are like low-cost things, we could do, too."

"Like what?"

"Like lock ourselves up in my room and see how often we can fuck before we get tired of it."

Billy cackled. "You're an idiot. Also, for the record, I'm pretty sure it'd take more than a weekend for that one."

"So, you need me to make it more of a challenge?"

"I need you to change the subject, it what I'm saying," Billy stated. "So I'm not tempted to pull over and delay our return home even further." He added a frustrated sigh. 

Steve wanted to argue against it, but Billy was right. Every second of time, they were wasting now, would finally come down to Billy having to leave earlier. And if it came to Steve, he'd much rather take Billy to his bed. He'd actually started to kind of miss that after two nights in a hotel. Miss the way his mattress was the perfect mix of hard and soft and the place also kind of smelled like them. At least more than a hotel room ever could.

"Yeah, okay," he agreed instead, not mentioning to Billy what he was picturing for their return. It wasn't much longer than an hour now anyway. They could do an hour without jumping each other. Even if the thought of that, was doing a lot already, to get Steve riled up.

"Stop that," Billy said.

"I'm not..."

"I swear, I can literally hear it in your breathing when you're thinking about sex. Fuck...", Billy tensed his knuckles around the wheel.

"Sorry?", Steve tried, not quite believing that that could be true. "I was just thinking about my bed..."

"Ugh...", Billy made a more guttural sound now that wasn't doing much either. "You'll be the death of me. Even when you're sleeping, you're distracting as hell, but this? This is like torture..." He shook his head.

Of course, Billy was exaggerating but Steve couldn't help but grin.

"Come on, I'm not doing anything," Steve smirked. "Not even touching you."

"Don't you dare..."

"Or touching me."

"Not funny!", Billy glared at him, that interested spark in his eyes.

"I mean, it's like an hour from Hawkins, right? Think, you can make it... a little faster?", Steve dared him, cause he was stupid and reckless and also fucking sick of being locked in a car.

Billy met his eyes before turning up the speed noticeably. "You'll have me driving with a hard-on all the way back? Weak move, Harrington..."

"Well, I could offer to help you with that, but I wouldn't want to delay our return. Show you how grateful I am that you drove all the way," Steve purred. Like an asshole.

"You're evil," Billy stated. "God, Jesus, fuck, let me focus on the road, alright. Maybe we can make it in 45."

And Steve was letting him. Only watching the way Billy looked a little more on edge, concentrating now that he was bringing the car to its limits. Billy also turned out some kind of metal album that fitted the mood in the car right now. So Steve watched the more and more familiar getting landscape passing by the window. He watched Billy seeming at least a little less tense even if Steve could still see how tented his jeans were. 

And now, the smaller the number of the remaining miles to Hawkins, the bigger the excitement boiling in Steve's blood. And that was definitely better than that sort of despair they'd both been feeling before. 

When they passed the 'Welcome to Hawkins' sign, Steve was hard, out of his mind. He watching Billy with a big frown, as he turned the speed down enough to safely drive through the streets. He was right though because running someone over wouldn't be of help now.

"Take that for fucking foreplay," Billy mumbled. "God, those were the longest forty-five minutes in my life."

"I think, you made it in forty." Steve grinned.

"Didn't make it yet," Billy reminded him.

"We do agree on leaving my stuff in the trunk for now, yeah?"

"Oh, you're lucky if we make it inside your house before I jump your bones, pretty boy," Billy announced, smirking.

"Fuck, I'm counting on that," Steve licked over his bottom lip. "Though, we should make it upstairs, where I stash the lube... just saying."

"Hmm...", Billy nodded.

Billy took a curve a little too harshly so Steve had to hold onto the door of the car, not to downright fall onto Billy.

"Careful baby," Steve smirked. "Would be very annoying to crash right now."

"Very annoying and totally on you, by the way," Billy growled.

Steve grinned wider. "God, I hope there's no-one home," he sent a prayer to the gods.

"Funny that you assume, I'm not taking your pretty ass elsewhere real quick if that happens..." He reached over planting a promising palm on Steve's jeans.

"At some point, I'll probably have to send your car to a proper wash then. Before it's more come than actual car, you know?" 

Billy snorted.

"I think we should be good for another while until the ratio is off like that," he said.

"Talk of a challenge."

"You're nasty," Billy grinned. "Keep that up a few more minutes for me, will ya?"

"Mhmm," Steve hummed, dragging on Billy's palm to put it just an inch closer to his achingly hard cock. God, he was desperate for any sort of friction right now. "Got anything specific in mind? Something... deprived for us to do?" Wow, Billy was way better in this whole dirty talk thing, Steve noticed. Like, he had to cringe at every word that left his mouth.

"Deprived?", Billy asked with a raised brow, mockery in his voice. "I thought, eating your ass was taking a risk. That the time you tell me about all your secret little desires, babe? Like, the real dark stuff?" His voice was getting lower and he inched his hand a little closer, getting a gasp out of Steve.

"Fuck," Steve grunted, trying to keep his hips from bucking into Billy's warm and heavy hand. "I... Anything with you, really...", Steve mumbled. He was not even noticing anymore, of where exactly they were. Or how much time there was left until they would be parked in front of Steve's house.

"Anything?", Billy asked, tightening his grip on Steve's leg. "Well, I'm glad you're not asking for nice and slow right now because I lost my patience for that about thirty miles ago."

"Yeah, no, I'm not asking for that," Steve shook his head. "That's not..."

Billy pulled the breaks and Steve's eyes immediately went towards the road. There he saw a rather annoyed cat jumping to the side after almost being hit by the Camaro.

"Jesus...", Steve swallowed, before making a surprised sound. "Oh, we're almost home!"

"We better be...", Billy mumbled. He was definitely a little thrown off by almost creating some roadkill. "I swear, I could steer the car with my dick right now, not even kidding..."

Steve chuckled. "That doesn't sound safe."

"Nah, but...", Billy grinned, pulling in the entry of the Harrington house. "I'd have my hands free."

"Yeah, but at what cost?", Steve asked theatrically. And then, the second, Billy's foot as much as touched the break, Steve was climbing over the center console. He got on top of Billy, causing a rather rigid break and even some accidental honking. Billy was swearing but not for very long since he was too busy with Steve forcing his tongue down his throat. Steve couldn't wait another second before he started making out with his boyfriend. Before he started grinding down onto Billy's hard cock.

"Fuck, yeah...", Billy groaned, pulling and pushing and touching to make up for the long fucking drive. "You got the key? Cause I'm not sure I'll make it any longer if you don't take me to bed now. And it'd be a real shame not to use it, now that we actually managed to make it all the way."

"Yeah," Steve stole another kiss, "Yeah, okay, yes."

They both stumbled out of the driver's seat door, probably not looking very graceful there. But it didn't matter, because their bodies only allowed for so much separation. A second later and after Billy scrambled onto his feet, Steve found himself pressed against the hard outside of the car. Billy was forcing a knee between his legs with some delicious pressure.

Steve moaned obscenely, not minding that they were on his front porch in the late afternoon. A particularly nosy neighbor could spot them without any problem. 

"Fuck, yeah, keys, I... you gotta let go for a second or I'll...", Steve mumbled. He began fumbling in his pocket in the desperate attempt to make out the outline of his key.

Billy made a step back immediately but he didn't look too happy about it. "I bet, I could just kick it in, if you..."

"Yeah, don't do that," Steve said. "I mean, you could probably do to me all you wanted... But the house is a hard line for my parents," Steve shrugged, not even kidding.

"You think, they'd have nothing against me taking their boy on some deprived adventure?" Billy grinned toothily. 

"On second thought...", Steve shrugged. "Come on now. I plan on making the most of this, you feel me?"

"Mhm...", Billy nodded and then he followed Steve. He giving his ass a fond squeeze, as they were standing in front of the door. Steve fumbled with the lock with little success. But arguably, he was way to busy pressing his butt back into Billy's hand, wiggling and... 

Billy took his hand away, rolling his eyes and taking the key right out of Harrington's hand.

"Man, horny you is useless, you know that?", he said with a grin, getting the door open on the first try.

"How am I supposed to do that, when you keep distracting me?", Steve asked, a little hurt by that statement. 

"Yeah, about that, let me distract you properly now, pretty boy." Billy put the key in a small bowl. Then he was kicking the door shut and more or less picked Steve up, before having him up, pinned against the nearest wall. "How does that sound?"

"Better," Steve moaned, hugging his legs around Billy's torso to keep himself up. He was holding onto Billy with all he got. Not so he wouldn't fall down, although this also helped. But he needed everything right now, all the contact he could get. "Upstairs?", he then asked when Billy had stopped kissing him in favor of sucking at a sensitive spot on his neck. At which Steve closed his eyes because it sent all kinds of shivers through his body.

"Needy...", Billy teased, grin widening. "Stop wiggling, so I don't drop you, yeah?"

"Mhm..." To be fair, Steve's response was more a whiny moan than an actual agreement but Billy didn't seem to mind too much.

Steve was surprised by how fast Billy had him up the stairs. It wouldn't have worked out so well the other way round, Steve was sure about that. But he definitely wasn't complaining. Not when half a minute later, Billy dropped him down into his familiar smelling bed. Not when he followed down on top of him, the second after, exactly the right amount of too heavy.

Steve reached down, being all greedy, getting his hand into Billy's pants to touchtouchtouch. That was what he needed right now. Not only to get off but everything. Anything. All, Billy would give him.

"Easy, easy," Billy chuckled, "I'm here, I got you, baby."

"Fuck, Billy, get- I gotta touch you, I gotta- please!" Steve winced underneath him, shifting to get into another position. It took him a moment to realize that all the wiggling wasn't exactly helping.

Billy mouthed along Steve's jaw, nibbling at his ear. "I'm right here. Not going anywhere," he whispered.

Steve was still squirming underneath him, breath going heavily. Billy licked a wet stripe along Steve's neck. He was waiting for Steve, patiently so, to go softer underneath him. Waiting for Billy's slow and easy movements to calm Steve down a hint.

Steve turned his head, a little irritated, searching for Billy's eyes, who met him just too eagerly. 

"Hey," Billy smirked. He noticed the darkness in those eyes, the sparkly fire, restlessness.

Steve turned his mouth into a soft smile, shy nod. Then he exhaled, all soft and slow, to overpower the fast beating of his heart. "Hey," he replied.

Billy brought a hand up to caress the side of Steve's face and Steve was leaning into the touch. Demanding more if anything.

"Think, we're still way too dressed," Billy said. Then he stole a chaste kiss from Steve's still confused lips. "How about we change that?"

"Yeah, yes, please," Steve replied, trying to sit up a bit, so he could get some leverage. Billy pushed him down though, earning himself a scandalized look. "You said, not to go slow," Steve complained.

"Figured, you wanted more, baby. Who knows when we'll get the chance to do that again?" 

And Steve knew that this was a bit dramatic. That they'd have plenty of chances to be alone together, at night or while skipping a few classes. But he was also facing the fact that their weekend was on the glimpse of ending and maybe he was being a bit dramatic, too. So, instead of saying something reasonable, Steve sunk back into the mattress. He clung onto Billy, hugged his arms and legs around him, just to pull him close. Taking a deep breath in, he nuzzled his nose against Billy's shoulder, his neck.

Billy appeared to be even more surprised by Steve's strong reaction. But he didn't try to escape Steve's grip. Instead, he allowed Steve to hold him, moving his head a little frantically. For a moment, Billy thought, Steve might be crying. But when he actually met Steve's face, it only looked a little more pale than usual.

Billy moved the weight of his body a little to the side. By more or less laying next to each other, it was easier to archive an even tighter hug. One that Billy could return. 

"M'sorry," Steve mumbled. "I'm a mess, I'm... fuck, ignore me, okay?"

"Why the hell would I ignore you?", Billy asked, voice soft. 

Steve pulled a face, pouting his lips but he didn't seem to have the proper reply to that.

"Don't be sorry," Billy added for good measure. "It's okay. Told you, that I got you, no matter what."

That thought though seemed to give Steve some sort of ease.

"We don't have to have sex, you know?", Billy offered.

Steve snorted, then smiled. And then pushed Billy over to move on top this time. He was still far from letting go but instead slowly dragged his hips over the bulge in Billy's crotch area, lining up their cocks. "Well, I think we very much have to," he said as if that wasn't already clear.

"So, you're okay?", Billy asked, voice almost too husky to sound as worried as he was.

"I'm... Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sad but it's stupid, cause you're still here, and-... And I can be sad plenty when you're not," Steve shrugged as if that made any sense.

Billy rolled his eyes. "Now, that's reassuring," he said sarcastically.

Steve decided that he didn't want to discuss this any further. It felt like that would only end up in another fight, which is why he leaned down then. He caught Billy's lips in a soft kiss, that quickly grew more heated. Billy moved a hand from Steve's back right to his butt, massaging him through his jeans. And that wasn't anything if not a reminder that there were still way too many clothes involved.

Steve sat up for a second, pulling his shirt off in one fluent movement and throwing it to the side. Billy immediately took that chance to get his hands on Steve. He started running a palm up and down his ribcage and his chest. This got all those good sounds out of Steve. The hitched breath. Cute little means, when he put some attention to his nipples. At least until Steve ran out of patience and started focus on the button of his pants.

"Ah!", Billy warned, swatting his hand away. "Let me do that."

Steve rolled his eyes. But that was the perfect distraction for Billy to flip them over again, hovering on top of Steve now. So close to Steve's naked chest though, Billy lost his focus for approximately half a minute. He was planting kisses all over the milky, freckled skin of Steve's upper body. Steve's breath got more and more audible at that point and then he started to push at Billy's shoulders. Urging him to go lower, which, luckily, was exactly what Billy had in mind.

Billy grinned when he looked at Steve and enjoyed that look of being caught. Billy pulled his own shirt off as well, taking his time with it. And then, well, so close to Steve's crotch area already, it was hard not to put all his focus on it. Steve's pants, as they were, left very little to the imagination. Which Billy enjoyed very much. He brought his attention right for the button that Steve hadn't managed to open before. In not more than a few seconds, Billy had the button open and pulled the zipper down. 

Steve gasped sharply in expectation of things to come but Billy still wasn't in the mood to rush. So he only pulled Steve's pants down to his knees, trapping his legs easily. Hungry eyes immediately found the wet spot that was forming on Steve's briefs.

God, the moment Billy ever had enough of this guy, they could already declare him dead. Because that wasn't going to happen, ever!

Billy brought his face down, nuzzling against the fabric there, teasing. Billy loved nothing more than the way, Steve was squirming underneath him. 

"What, baby?", Billy asked with a big grin. "You need more?"

Steve looked at him with hooded eyes, as if he wasn't sure what words were anymore. Billy brought his mouth to use some then, tonging over the outline of Steve's cock. And this, though at least being some friction, definitely wasn't enough.

"Ngh...", Steve was biting his tongue, trying to move trapped his legs.

"Baby, look how wet you get," Billy purred, using a hand, too now, palming over Steve's briefs.

"Fuck, Billy, fuck- I..."

Billy used that moment of complaint to pull Steve's briefs down in one swift movement, allowing his hard cock to spring free. And what a fucking sight that was! Billy licked his lips, mouth almost watering.

Steve was exhaling sharply, especially when Billy's hot breath was hitting him where he was most sensitive. His whole body felt oversensitive from all the waiting and teasing.

"God, you're too gorgeous for me not to get my mouth on you," Billy declared, more to himself than Steve actually. And then he licked over his palm, spitting some, too, to make it nice and wet. Steve froze, half in anticipation, before Billy started jerking his length. A groan escaped his lips. God, he wanted Billy's mouth on him.

Billy obliged to that, lowering his head down and resting Steve's heavy cock onto his tongue. Right there, in the warm, wet heat of Billy's mouth, it felt like something was setting in place. For both of them, a release for all that built-up tension. Steve stopped to move for a second, found stillness in this new sensation. Then he brought his hands down to thread his fingers through Billy's hair, needing an anchor. Something to hold onto. His gaze was also glued onto Billy. As if there was even a chance he'd be able to look somewhere else... Not when Billy brought his sinful tongue to work.

Billy was staring right back at Steve, too, when he started to suck him off for real. As if the moans he was letting out weren't proof enough, he was enjoying this. He needed to see the look in that boy's eyes.

"Billy," Steve said like a mantra and he saw the hint of a smile on Billy's face.

"Told you, I got you," Billy said, wiping a bit of saliva off his chin while catching his breath. "I... You said you're stashing lube up here, right?"

"Y-yeah," Steve nodded. He turned a bit to the side then, to reach over to his bedside drawer. Blindly shoving around stuff in there, he felt something familiar. 

Billy caught the bottle Steve had been throwing at him, flipping the cap open with his thumb. 

"Tell me, when you get too close, alright pretty boy? Don't want you shooting your load over just my fingers inside you," he winked and Steve blushed but he also nodded. "Good," Billy praised. "Because I'm far from being done with you."

And Steve, having no self-control whatsoever, released a little whimper even at the thought of that. 

Billy chuckled. As if pulled back into the present by that little sound Steve had made, he put the lube to the side for a second. He wanted to give some attention to Steve's thighs before, biting the fleshy part. It was only a hint too hard, hard enough so Steve could feel him. Billy was licking over the tormented skin right after. He sucked some more at it until a bruise started to bloom. A memorable mark somewhere only he and Steve would come to enjoy it.

When Billy withdrew he was nothing but satisfied. Only then he looked up, meeting Steve's dreamy eyes. That boy looked down at him like he'd done some fucking magic there. Billy melted a little bit from the inside, before remembering what he wanted to do in the first place.

Which is when he found the bottle of lube again, squirting some its cold contents into his hand. He was spreading it between his fingers with care to get the liquid warmed up. 

It looked like Steve was holding his breath in anticipation. Because when Billy put his other palm down on Steve's thigh, pushing his legs open a bit more, he could hear a shaky inhale. Billy started to fondle him a bit, stroke up and down the thigh and make him relax.

"You alright there?", Billy asked. If anything was too much for Steve, he would stop, that was for sure. 

But Steve nodded, softly, batting his eyes. God, he was looking so fucking pretty Billy wanted to devour him. Instead, he brought his fingers to spread Steve's cheeks. He looked gorgeous, still way too fucking gorgeous for Billy to ever get used to having this, but. He wouldn't back down as long as he was allowed to. Hell no, he would make their time together the best time Steve ever had, if he could. Slowly, teasingly, he brought his fingers to Steve's hole. He started circling, spreading lube around the area to get him prepared to what was next.

He waited for Steve's body to lose at least a little bit of that tension that naturally built up when someone was that close. And since they'd done this a bunch of times by now, Steve relaxed under Billy's fingers. He very well knew what came next. And Billy was very careful when he pushed one finger in, slow and steady and not very deep yet. He wasn't angling it either. Right now touching Steve somewhere where it felt real good was not on top of his priorities. Not while Steve was still hard like that, precome beading out from the tip. A few nudges, Billy suspected, and Steve would be done. So no, right now, Billy's focus was to get Steve all lubed up. To open him up with care and patience until he was loose enough for Billy's cock to fit. Because no matter how good a blowjob was, no matter how nice it could be to make him come from Billy's fingers, Billy wanted the whole experience now. Wanted them both to have it. He wanted to be close to Steve, wanted to kiss the heck out of him and then it didn't really matter if it only lasted a few thrusts or like half an hour because they were together, freakishly in love and... yeah. Being together with Steve like that was almost enough for Billy. Almost enough to forget about all the shit he'd pushed to the back of his mind for now. And to be honest, this was more than he could have ever asked for.

Billy added a second finger at which Steve released a small moan that made Billy more careful even. Focussing on that small scissoring motion because it was really all about the rim. He wanted to get that ring of muscle relaxed and open.

But with all the lack of attention to his cock or even his prostate, Steve grew more impatient with Billy's touch. He began moving his hips to meet Billy's fingers half way. To guide them deeper at which Billy, of course, redraw which made Steve sigh and whine in return.

"Fuck, Billy, please...", he complained. Again he was tilting his hips in a desperate attempt to get something more than this stretch.

"A minute, baby," Billy said, trying to bite down on his own smile. "Just a... I promise I'll make up for this in a minute, just..."

He added another finger and Steve groaned even deeper, hips bucking up. Billy got that this was a lot when there was this obvious lack of touching. Empathetically he stroked over the top of Steve's thigh. He was even leaning his head there, to leave a kiss on that tender skin while his fingers kept working Steve's ass.

"C'mon Billy, it's... I swear, I can take you now, just... ngh- need to have you inside me, baby...", Steve mumbled.

And wasn't that the sweetest sound in Billy's ears? Billy spread his fingers, still inside Steve, once more for the measure of it. And Steve let out a needy whine in response when Billy then redrew them. Billy wiped the lube off on his pants before getting the idea that he should be loosing those asap.

"Billy," Steve whined, impatient bastard that he was. Urging Billy hurry, even more, when he pushed the pants down his hips, far enough to be able to kick them off.

He hadn't noticed how Steve had sat up by now, grabby hands, reaching over to pull Billy. To get him close again which Billy wasn't even planning on denying.

Steve grunted a little when Billy's whole body weight came down on him. But he didn't complain. Billy was trying, to find his stance in some form, planting his arms left and right from Steve's head. All while Steve was pampering his face with kisses, which would be annoying if it wasn't so damn cute. Billy finally gave in, bowing his head down to kiss Steve for real, to keep Steve grounded, his mouth busy. And Steve immediately moaned against him, his arms clawing at Billy's back like he needed him. Like he needed to be impossibly closer now.

"'m ready, Billy," he mumbled against Billy's mouth.

"You are?", Billy teased for only a moment. They both knew right now it wasn't about taking their time or teasing the other. They were both on fucking edge, so Billy didn't do much more but reach down between them. To line his cock up with Steve's entrance. Steve's body went a little tense in anticipation which was to be expected. But Billy didn't rush now. Instead, he pushed in, pace slow an deliberate. Inch by inch until he was fully seated inside the heat of Steve's body. It felt like Steve's body was humming, vibrating almost. Clenching around him until Billy could see stars. 

Steve's mouth was half-opened, his lids almost closed, as he moved his head from one side to the other. He was trying to accommodate to feeling that full. Something no amount of fingers could prepare you for.

"Breath, baby," Billy reminded him, only half out of mockery. "You gotta keep breathing."

As if just listening to that, Steve pulled in a gasp right then. He opened his eyes wide as Billy started to gently rock back and forth. Only a bit of friction but it was almost enough for both of them.

Steve was leaning up again, meeting Billy's lips for a kiss when Billy started to up the pace only a little. To pull out further before thrusting back inside, angling his body in a way he knew it was good for Steve.

"That good?", Billy asked. He wasn't usually one that needed to be reassured. But right now it felt like it mattered more than average. And he wanted Steve to have everything. "You know you-", he paused only for a moment to get in another well-angled thrust. That knocked the breath right out of both of them. "-gotta tell me what you want. Anything."

"God, fuck...", Steve groaned, meeting Billy's movement, pulling him closer even. "Yeah, like that." He always wondered how Billy was able to still converse while having sex. As if right now Steve's mind could form anything but screams of absolute delight. "Don't stop."

"Didn't plan to," Billy smirked. It was good. Hearing Steve getting lost in this. Getting off on this. Because if he was completely honest, Billy wasn't there as much as he should be. Thinking about home, about things awaiting and time running out. But he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't even want to show it and he only hopped, Steve was blissed out enough not to pay close attention.

That was working out quite well. Billy was kissing Steve, his neck and jaw and anywhere he could reach. And Steve was already getting closer and closer to the edge, trying to hold out a little bit longer. But when Billy's thrusts got more frantic with him searching for his own release, Steve had no chance. He felt the heat boiling down in his guts, his toes curling, as he spilled between their bellies, moaning while Billy kept fucking him. It didn't take long for him to follow, especially with Steve's body going oh so tight around him.

Steve pulled him into a soft kiss before Billy could do anything else, swallowing each and every of Billy's groans.

They kissed like that for a while, neither of them willing yet, to search some distance. Or to attempt to get them both cleaned up what would be unavoidable at some point.

If there was one point on that day, Billy forgot all about his worries or what was about to come, it was then. It was with Steve's fingers, lazily tracing over him. Over his face, stroking sweaty strands of hair behind his ear. Caressing his neck and shoulders. Down his back and right back up until Billy was getting goosebumps all over. It was as if Steve knew exactly what he needed. Billy was going soft, sinking down on his boyfriend, almost purring actually, when Steve found that one spot on the back of his head close to the ear. It wasn't like Steve touching him wasn't always good. Great even. But this time, there was something that made Billy feel important. That made him believe it a little bit more when Steve mouthed I love you.

They both knew that separating would be a pain in the ass after what they had. After slowing down like that, it would feel like shit for them to not fall asleep next to each other. For Billy to leave this place. To leave Steve.

But the longer they took to find rest and peace in each other's arms, the less time remained. Steve noticed, by the way, Billy started to move more. And not even clinging onto him, pulling him into another kiss, could put a stop on this.

"I-", Billy began, mumbling right against Steve's lips. "We need to clean up," he got up once he raised his head a little, bringing it out of reach.

Steve let out a noise of complaint, pouting at that thought.

"You're sticky, baby," Billy tried to humor him.

Steve rolled his eyes. "And who's fault is that?"

"I take all the blame if you let me clean you up, alright? Just... don't want you sleeping in a filthy bed tonight."

Steve sighed and lightened his hug around Billy. Even though he didn't let go, Billy got the hint, slowly moving off of him, getting to the side of the bed. Steve was rolling to his side, pulling a blanket up and over himself. Which was a shame actually because a sight like that shouldn't be covered, but Billy kind of got that. Got why Steve was feeling crappy because he felt the same. Which was a pretty shitty thing right after being so close to someone. Leading to all sorts of false conclusions and shit...

Billy hurried to get a soaked washcloth because he actually wanted to clean them up. He gave himself a quick wash, still in the Harrington bathroom, before he returned. Steve was still sporting this mix of sadness and disappointment on his face.

"I'm sorry," Billy mumbled, when he got back onto the mattress, getting a squeak out of it.

"For what?", Steve snorted, turning his head to face Billy. 

"You know what."

"It's not your fault, so don't apologize," Steve sighed although he didn't quite sound like he wasn't angry.

"Tell me what to do then," Billy tried. He sat down next to Steve, pulling the blanket off of him in a slow but swift movement. This way, at least he wouldn't get this rush of coldness over him.

Steve's body still squirmed and he inhaled sharply. He looking at the washcloth in Billy's hand, half terror, half anticipation.

"It's warm," Billy rolled his eyes. "I'm not here to torture you, Jesus Christ." With a smirk, he brought the damp fabric down on Steve's chest. "Only wanna clean you up, alright?"

"Mhm...", Steve sighed, closing his eyes then.

Billy's eyes didn't leave Steve's face. It meandered between being relaxed and twitching in excitement, depending on which body part Billy was focusing on. Laying there like this, naked and defenseless and trusting him completely was a sight, Billy would never get used to. Before he finished off this quick cleaning, Billy leaned down to kiss Steve once more. He noticed the surprise exhale before Steve was kissing him back. He even brought an arm around Billy's shoulders, pulling him down more and locking him in place.

"You make it pretty hard to leave you," Billy stated, planting another kiss on Steve's forehead then.

"That's kind of the idea."

"So we're not playing fair then?"

"When have you ever plaid fair?", Steve asked, a brow raised.

Billy thought about that for a second before he smirked. "It's only going to be a few hours. Before you'll know it, I'll be right there, right in front of you..."

"And like hundreds of other people, so...", Steve argued, frustrated sounding.

"If Max is going to the arcade, I'll have at least the afternoon free."

Steve let out another theatrical sigh but then he nodded, pushing Billy over so he was laying on his bed. Steve was moving on top, not quite straddling him but hovering above. "It's okay. It's... I know it'll be fine. It always is. And I'll be good, once I see you tomorrow and you're well and- It's fine." Steve nodded, more to reassure himself, Billy guessed.

"Okay," Billy nodded, too, shifting slightly because Steve on top of him always did something to him. Only getting hard again wasn't solving any of their problems.

"Okay," Steve tilted his head. "So is this the time we get dressed?"

"You should stay here," Billy said, trying to make this quick and easy.

"And leave my stuff in your car?"

"Shit, forgot about that," Billy admitted. "Yeah, let's get dressed then." He tried to push Steve off, but he was persistent, leaning down again to steal another kiss. And like, on the grand scheme of things, one minute or two wouldn't make that much of a difference so. Billy kissed him back, deepened the kiss and only broke it off when it left them both a little breathless.

"Get dressed?", Steve prompted, after looking at Billy's blissed-out face.

"You think, you can get your hands off of me?", Billy smirked, pushing Steve to the side.

"Try me," Steve challenged him.

They both behaved though. Scrambling their stuff together and getting dressed without any major disturbances.

It wasn't like any of them were rushing downstairs and to the car though. Rather they were both making excuses to delay that to the furthest possible moment until there really was nothing else to do.

Steve sighed when he opened up the front door, walking up to the Camaro.

"You think we'd get into big trouble if we'd drive somewhere now? The never looking back, never coming back kind of way?"

"That an offer?", Billy asked because it sure sounded nice. Not that it was an option for them right now.

"Should be," Steve said, shrugging.

Billy nudged against his shoulder to lighten his mood before he walked to the trunk of his car, opening it up. Steve hadn't packed as little as Billy, so they were both carrying stuff to the front door. Even though it was pretty likely Steve would have managed to do so  
without Billy.

Steve kicked his bags to the side and then looked up at Billy, still standing there in the doorway looking lost. He was staring at the colorful evening sky that Steve had noticed as well. Funny thing, even though he'd looked at the clock a couple of times, it was now he realized how much time really passed by.

Steve didn't even think twice before he grabbed Billy by his shirt and pulled him somewhere, Steve could easily pin him against the wall. One last attempt to trap him there, if only for a second. Not that Steve didn't get the reasoning behind this, but...

Billy exhaled, body going soft and pliant once he was sure Steve didn't want more than this brief moment. And he was smart enough not to mention the time or leaving, to give them both another moment. Even if it was a risk.

Steve felt a bit stupid for holding Billy close like that. Like, he was supposed to be kissing him, right? Instead, he couldn't do much else than to look at him. As if his whole attempt was only to map out every inch of Billy's face. And Billy didn't meet his eyes at first, in a way he sometimes couldn't look when Steve was staring at him. But then he did and his lips curved into a smile and the sour feeling in Steve's gut and all those butterflies started to feel really weird together.

"Be careful, alright?", Steve mumbled, not quite that articulate yet.

For a second Billy made a face that was often followed by a snarky remark. But not this time. He shook it off and nodded. "Promise."

"This is so stupid...", Steve said under his breath. "I love you. Now go, or I'll probably end up dragging you upstairs again." There was some softness to his voice, that could be hope and felt heartbreaking.

"It'll be alright," Billy said again, a reassurance. "Look at us, being all sappy after one weekend together." He winked at Steve.

"Was kind of nice to forget about all the shit, you know." To ignore the scars and bruises Billy always wore. It wasn't like Steve didn't see but he tried not to look too closely. Or else one night he'd get up, grab his bat and pay Neil Hargrove a personal visit.

"That was the point, pretty boy. Now let me go. I'll promise, there won't even be enough time for you to miss me."

The thing was, Steve kind of already missed Billy and he wasn't even gone yet. He hated the idea of closing the door to an empty house, going to an empty bed. But he took a step back no matter what, not crowding Billy anymore, looking on the floor instead of his boyfriend leaving.

Billy stepped forward, too, but he cupped Steve's face with two hands, pulling him into one last kiss. And Steve did his best not to hold onto him because he didn't trust himself with letting go.

And in what felt like only a few seconds, Billy was gone and the Camaro was roaring and Steve was left alone again. Closing his front door like he predicted, hearing nothing from inside the house apart from the slight buzzing of the fridge. Not that he could eat something right now...

No, instead he tried his best to stay busy. He carried the bags upstairs, putting his stuff back at its place. He started a load of laundry. Made his bed, even if there was no real point to that this late.

He watched T.V. for a good while, too, waiting for this mind-numbing effect that would be kind of nice right now. Only that the space right next to him stayed empty. And he had no fucking idea what was happening to Billy right now. 

Steve had never been one who was good being alone. He should be, though. Being an only child. Growing up with absent parents. That should have prepared him in a way it hadn't. Or maybe this situation was different. Because even though Steve felt jumpy and restless, this time he had a pretty damn good reason to be like that. Not that it was helping him. Or helping Billy. But a reason nonetheless.

But no matter how good of a reason he had, it was worse for Billy. Living through all those worst things, Steve could imagine. Coming home to... Steve was biting his tongue even if he wasn't saying a single word. This was so fucked up. There shouldn't... Billy shouldn't have to go back there. This wasn't fair, not when Steve's house was this big. Not when Billy was welcome here, at least for the times Steve's parents weren't actually home.

Steve stood up to get himself something to eat. A weak attempt to fight the restlessness humming underneath his skin. Not much a sandwich could actually do, especially when Steve had no hunger, no real appetite. He still managed to eat half of it which was somewhat of an accomplishment in his eyes. Not that it mattered.

It was dark outside by now. Later too. Maybe Billy was already asleep. And Steve was worrying like an idiot while nothing had happened. Which would be pretty fitting. Steve looked at the clock, too, checking the time, counting the hours of rest he would get if he fell asleep right now.

Before he knew it, Steve had grabbed his jacket and keys and left the house.

He wasn't planning on going to Billy, he really wasn't. He was planning on taking a walk. That he used to do on a regular basis, didn't he? And also, walking was like good for mental health and shit. So there was nothing wrong in him doing that. And if he took a familiar route, that wasn't really on him, right? It was like... muscle memory. Like he ended up in Billy's backyard that one night, following a little stray that had meowed in such a heartbreaking way. Steve hadn't even known where he ended up before Billy was dropping out of that window. He still had no idea what was happening when later Billy was kissing him on the backside of that store.

Steve wondered what would have happened if he hadn't listened to that sound that night. Or if he'd gotten scared and hadn't followed it. Billy would have been outside there alone. He wouldn't have ended up with Steve. They never would have gotten in a situation like that, he was pretty fucking sure of that. Where they could talk without immediately starting to fight. Billy would have never kissed Steve. And Steve would have no idea about Billy's home life and Billy would face all this on his own. 

A shiver went down Steve's spine and it wasn't because the late night was kind of chilly. They had been so fucking lucky, things had worked out like this and that made what they had even more precious.

Steve took the same walk through that dark wood that night. Only that he was not following a sound this time, but his own memory. It was stupid anyway, walking by Billy's house when he knew that most likely everyone was asleep by now. He wouldn't be able to do anything but find assurance in Billy's car parking there. Or Billy having a roof over his head. He had no way to check whether Billy was fine. Whether he was hurt or not.

When Steve walked through the last line of trees. He wasn't quite as close to Billy's house, as he had ended up to be the first time he was walking through the woods back here. So it took him a moment to figure out which of the houses belonged to Billy. But when he recognized that window, Steve was like magically drawn to it. And not only because of the faint light that was burning inside. Maybe Billy had left the light on, not to be surprised by his father or. Maybe he couldn't sleep. Or maybe he wasn't alone in the room in which case Steve really shouldn't be heading towards there. Wanting to look inside like some sort of creep.

The moist grass was getting his shoes and pants all wet. The ground was so soft, he was sinking in a little with each step he took. The light was flickering then but Steve wasn't sure whether it was because it was a lit candle or a cheap lamp. He wanted to call out a whisper or something but if he started to call Billy, he could get him in bigger trouble then he already was in. And all he really wanted to do was to check up on him, so...

Steve froze in his movement when a shadow appeared behind the window. Whoever it was, the figure was pulling it open in one swift movement. Steve should have started to run then or dropped to the ground to hide, but he planted his feet like an idiot. But picking the smart thing to do had never been Steve's strong side, had it? Especially when it came to a fight.

The only movement, Steve was able to do, was a slow swallow. He could hear his own heart beating almost out of his chest. He was fully prepared to see Neil Hargrove appear there in the dim light, could almost see his face. With every second passing, Steve was waiting for the shadow to gain that scary contour, to come to live. 

The window was being opened almost as if in slow motion, or at least it appeared to Steve like that. He lost his concept of time like a minute ago. Along with his sense of hearing. Or at least it seemed like that since the window opening didn't create a sound.

And then, for a moment, Steve expected he'd fully lost his sanity as well. Because what he saw there in front of him so closely resembled a memory, it must be his own imagination, right? Because dropping out of that window and crashing down on the floor with a dull sound was Billy. 

Steve didn't make a sound though, not with an open window and in hearing distance. And Billy hadn't seen him yet. So Steve took a few steps back, trying to figure out some position in which he wouldn't scare Billy half to death.

Billy was scrambling to his feet, grunting in a deep tone but barely being audible. That was before he looked back to the window. Only then he paid attention to what was right in front of him, immediately seeing Steve. The look on his face then was pure surprise, irritation. Even though Steve met him with a crooked smile and an apologetic shrug, Billy looked kind of weirded out. Like he had not more of an idea of how Steve had ended up there than Steve did. There was almost this hint of anger in his eyes, too, that was like a memory as well. Steve froze, almost regretful. At least the first time he had an excuse for being here. This time, he was only being clingy and needy. 

Billy's gaze darkened and he nodded towards the woods. It was obvious that he wanted for both of them to get away from that house. From that window. And even though that was not the route Steve had in mind, he walked ahead. Billy followed, but Steve didn't turn his head to make sure of it. He only kept walking, thinking about how going into those creepy woods had a whole different vibe. At least compared to the heated making out behind a store that was creeping through Steve's mind. It was pretty likely that this wasn't a good idea.

Steve was the first one to disappear behind those close standing trees. The sound of Billy's footsteps, heavy boots on soft moss and dead leaves gave him some sort of comfort. But they didn't manage to distract him from this almost overwhelming darkness. The forest surrounding them, everything, appeared to numb his perception. Steve jerked away when Billy reached for his arm, pulling him back to stop. It hadn't sounded like he was so close already, so for a second, Steve wasn't sure it was Billy, reaching out to him. Hell, this place gave him the creeps...

"Jesus...", Steve said, catching his breath. He started looking around because getting scared always made him more alert. Also, Billy being here didn't mean this place wasn't still scary as fuck.

"It's me," Billy said as if that wasn't obvious.

"I know, I... Why did you want to go here? It's creepy as hell!"

Billy let out a short chuckle. Steve was only warned by the sound of shifting fabrics and silhouettes moving in the darkness. Then he felt the familiar touch of Billy's palm on his face. Billy was hesitant at first, more caressing when Steve let him. He didn't answer though, only kept standing there holding onto Steve like that.

"Didn't expect you to... To drop out of that window again," Steve mumbled. It was irritating how much comfort he was able to find at Billy's touch. It didn't help him forget about where they were, but it was a start. 

"Well, if I'm being honest here, neither did I. I just... I needed some fresh air. Figured a short drive around, open window would fill the need." Billy shrugged, taking his hand off Steve then.

"Were you going to come to my place?" Steve hated how that sounded. Demanding and needy and it wouldn't be that bad if he didn't feel like that anyway.

"I don't know. I just wanted a quick drive around. But it might as well have ended in your driveway, knowing me. I wouldn't want to have woken you up, though," Billy mumbled. "School night and all."

"Bold of you to assume I'd sleep," Steve said, trying to sound funny. But all he got was a pretty tortured sounding noise from Billy.

"What did you want? In front of my window, in the middle of the night?", Billy asked then.

Steve's been asking himself the same question. He should have an answer for that by now.

"I... Couldn't sleep for one. Thought, I was taking a walk."

"No stray cats to help you with your alibi tonight, then," Billy mocked but without any bite.

"Not tonight." A smile crept onto Steve's face.

"Still made you take the same route, huh?"

"I... didn't plan that. Or at least I don't think, I did. I guess, I had to check if you were okay," he admitted.

"And what would you have done if I hadn't come out?", Billy asked, voice a hint colder. Like there was a right answer to that and Steve better had it prepared.

"Not sure," Steve said. "Thought seeing your car would be enough. But it clearly wasn't." He bit on his bottom lip, half to keep himself from saying anything stupid.

"He was in my room until like half an hour ago. You could have caused a lot of trouble," Billy said. And sure, that was true, but it still stung a little in Steve's chest. Billy was right and Steve shouldn't be that careless, that reckless. Running around in someone's backyard in the middle of the night. That's dangerous anyways and fucking stupid, too. Steve only stopped with his internal monologue when he heard Billy exhale like a sigh. "But I'm so fucking glad to see you, baby." 

And with that, Steve was being pulled against Billy's firm chest. The touch soon turned into a tight hug that pressed some air out of him. But that didn't matter right now because Steve was holding Billy just as much, if not closer. Needed the closeness right now. At least, until Billy was twitching a little, releasing a groan that wasn't caused by enjoyment of Steve's touch.

"Fuck, what's wrong?", Steve asked, letting go even before Billy did.

"I... my ribs?" Steve hated when Billy's voice sounded that fragile.

Steve wanted to reply something but bit his tongue instead. He should have expected that, shouldn't have forgotten about all his fears as soon as he set eyes on Billy. After all, that's the reason why he came here.

"I'm so sorry," Steve blurted.

"Don't be. You didn't kick me, right?", Billy tried for a joking tone but failed at that.

"He kicked you?" Steve's voice was almost nonexistent.

"Don't worry about it. He was drunk so he really only got one good hit, so... I rather have him be mad at me now than tomorrow morning like I said. You probably won't even see the bruise tomorrow. I'm fine, baby." Billy was talking too fast.

Somehow, Steve had reason to doubt him.

"I... wasn't even hugging you that tightly," Steve said.

"It's just... you know when you push right on a fresh bruise, right the center? It's only there where it hurts, so you must have found right the spot. I promise it's not bad."

"Why are you trying to defend him?"

"What? I'm not doing that," Billy made a step back, sounding very annoyed.

"You pretty much do. Saying that he only like hit you a little, almost like you deserve it."

"I-" Billy paused then as if he had to think about that before answering. "I was gone for the whole weekend, Steve," he insisted. "I'm glad, he didn't like... smash a plate over my head."

And they both knew, Billy didn't have to say that and he did it to make some sort of point here. To remind Steve of that night, of the person Billy was. Only that Steve didn't mind that Billy had hurt him in the past. He focused too much on the fact that Billy just pictured himself as worse than his father and... Steve couldn't stand that thought, not even for a second before he pushed back into Billy's space.

Those kind of rattled sounds, coming from Billy, were signaling his surprise. Steve hadn't quite planned for that much momentum because they were both dropping back a little. Luckily there they were hitting a nearby tree instead of tumbling to the dark forest ground. Billy grunted, still holding onto Steve in front of him. But he was definitely more alert now of why Steve had been pushing him. Or why he was pinned against a tree now. It wasn't like their goodbye at Steve's house earlier. Steve sure as hell didn't look like he was about to kiss him this time. Not that either of them could see much. And Steve wasn't hugging Billy either... 

Steve was standing there in front of him, motionless. Staring and breathing heavily. Billy knew that he had made a mistake, fucked something up. Because he could tell that Steve was upset. But he couldn't pin it down to the exact detail that could have caused a reaction like that. Not that anything Billy's said hadn't been true.

But Steve didn't say a word. Didn't look like that was about to change either. And the silence was too fucking loud in Billy's ears, making him go a little crazy. If he only tried to change the subject, said something generic, maybe he could stop this.

Billy scratched his head. "So, yeah, anyways, I'm good and I'm-"

"You're so stupid Billy!", Steve snapped. Of course, he was cutting off that weak attempt of a very obvious distraction. "You're so fucking stupid!" Steve took one hand off the rough bark of the tree, grabbing the fabric of Billy's shirt instead. Billy didn't know whether Steve was about to push him, pull him or only needed to hold onto something.

For a moment Billy was too shattered to say anything in reply. "Come on, baby, I'm-", he then tried after a moment in a softer tone, unlike Steve's. He was trying to make himself sound less tense even. Steve, standing so close to him, could probably read him like a book, though. 

But if you'd lived with the immediate danger of getting hurt for what felt like your whole life, you couldn't always control when to get defensive. Or when to give up and go along with it instead. The one thing Billy did know was that the chance for him hitting Steve again was even lower to the already pretty much nonexisting chance of fighting his father back. He wouldn't defend himself. So if Steve was... angry with him, Billy knew that he would take it. Because this was Steve. And whatever he decided to give Billy, he deserved.

Steve noticed how Billy was holding his breath. It was only kind of like holding a breath before a kiss. It was more like he was actually scared of Steve right now which only fueled the fury in Steve's gut. So he let go of Billy's shirt, huffed, and took a step back, cracking a branch on his way. "Fuck!", he cursed because he needed to let out something.

And Billy remained silent. He only blinked in the almost darkness, when Steve looked back up.

"You think, you're worse, don't you?", Steve asked, now that the curse had helped him to gather himself oh so slightly. "Worse than your fucking father!"

Billy exhaled sharply, mouth curving into a cruel smile. "He- he knows when to stop, doesn't he?", he asked. "He rarely takes it too far and I... I don't know what would have happened that night if there had been no-one to hold me back."

"I can't believe you," Steve shook his head, grinding his teeth together.

And that was fair, in Billy's mind. He never phrased it just like that, but... Steve deserved to know. The truth. Before he committed too much into this. Wasted too much on Billy. He deserved it, even if Billy liked the way, Steve had started to look at him. God, he loved him so much.

"Yeah, okay, I'll... I should probably go then, right?", Billy said, feeling more lost than he should.

"What?", Steve looked at him, sounding kind of irritated.

"It's... I mean, it's fair if you want nothing to do with me or-"

This time, Steve wasn't talking over to cut Billy off. He didn't quite plan to but even hearing Billy say those words was enough for him to make up the short distance again. To press his forehead against Billy's, breath the same fucking air while Billy jerked back. He was probably expecting way worse than for Steve to cup his face and to hold him. For a moment it was so still then. Billy could only hear his own heartbeat.

"You. Are. So. Stupid," Steve said again, this time struggling more with the words. "Fuck, Billy." Steve tilted his head a bit, only enough for his lips to meet Billy's. Actually, it turned out to be more lingering on top of each other than actually kissing. It still felt more intense than any of them had been prepared for. 

There was a wetness on Steve's cheek but he couldn't quite tell, whom the tears belonged to. Could be both of them for what it felt like.

Very hesitantly, Billy brought his hands to each side of Steve's hips, not pulling nor pushing, just... holding.

"I can't believe you sometimes," Steve mumbled. "How... What you say. It's..."

"Stupid?"

"So stupid," a shy smile found it's way to Steve's face. "You're nothing- Billy, listen to me. You are nothing like him, okay? This was one time, one night. And we both did fucked-up things that night and I forgive you, I already forgave you for- EVERYTHING," he sighed. "What he does, it's... it's so cruel, almost fucking methodical and- You are not like that. And you don't deserve what he does to you."

Steve couldn't quite pin down at what point he started to hold all of Billy's weight up against the tree. When Billy's arms helplessly curled around him. Billy was sniveling wetly against his neck but Steve sure as hell wouldn't let go of him.

"I almost killed you, Steve...", Billy said but he didn't sound quite as bad than he did before. He didn't sound like he was still sobbing.

"You didn't. You saved me," Steve said, meant it.

"That's so fucking cheesy and not even true...", Billy snorted, shifting and shaking his head.

"It's for me, you know?"

"I- fuck, I'm sorry, for... whatever this is, I just wanted to get my head free and now I'm like... sobbing all over your expensive ass shirt," Billy mumbled, wiping over his cheek.

"It's had worse," Steve reassured him. "So, we're on the same level now?"

There was a moment of silence again

"Why is this so important to you?", Billy asked.

"Because you are."

Billy sighed. "I still did something. Disappeared. I wasn't -particularly responsible or respectful towards him or..."

"So what? People do shit like that all the time. Go to a party they weren't supposed to go, not study for an important test, yet you don't see everyone running around with like... a cracked rib or something. Hell, do you have any idea how Tommy would look if his dad was anything like yours?"

Billy snorted but he didn't argue with this. 

"I mean, he could like... ground you or make you do some chores or like... ignore the shit out of you like my parents do. But he sure as hell shouldn't kick you."

Billy remained silent for a while before giving Steve a half nod.

"So, you get what I'm saying?"

"I- Yeah, I do. It's just-"

"What?", Steve asked, a little expecting to have to go over all this another time.

"It doesn't change anything," Billy said. "What I think. Whether I think I fucking deserve what's coming for me. Or that it's all a big fucking injustice. It doesn't change anything!" Billy's words got louder towards the end, almost so that Steve took a half step back.

He did, though, take a step back, but it was almost enough for him to do that intentionally.

The darkness wasn't helping at all because for a moment they were both kind of staring at each other. But it was hard to aim one's gaze when all you could see were outlines. Or the occasional spark of light, reflecting by something like an open eye, a button or a belt.

"It does make a difference," Steve said, though Billy's argument had really thrown him off. "Has to."

"For you, maybe," Billy shifted, shaking his head. He was also stepping away from the tree as if he could no longer bear to be cornered somewhere.

"Maybe, if you no longer think you deserve it, you stop just... taking it?"

Billy snorted, a little crueler than he planned on. "Yeah and get myself killed for real. Good advice, Harrington."

And Steve hated being called by his last name. Not in a moment like this. Not after this weekend, not after everything.

And it's not like Billy hadn't noticed his mistake immediately. That the word was not going easy over his tongue, stinging, like a memory. 

He was really doing everything he could to push everyone away, didn't he? Trying so hard for change not to happen that he even pushed the good ones away. Not that Billy could tell the difference. He couldn't remember the last time things turned for the better for him. At least if he overlooked the thing with Steve. Which he should, because god, he knew it was going to end with a broken heart one way or the other.

Billy swallowed and waited for Steve to call him out, which he didn't do.

Steve, on the other hand, was too busy getting his mind around the thing Billy said. About it making no difference what he thought as if that ever was true. And like... Steve got it to some degree. Because growing up with pretty much absent parents didn't do much for your self-worth. Being a popular kid in school though, made up for some of that, restored some of that confidence. And Steve would have thought that... that it must have been the same for Billy, at least to some degree, right? He was going after Steve's long-lost crown after all. Demanding the attention, the spotlight at every party. He had been making all the right friends to climb the social ladder up in a heartbeat. How could he still think it didn't matter what he thought? Even if it only meant allowing Steve to be there for him when things turned bad, to be comforted in a night like that. Instead, he had been heading for a midnight drive and still made that face, as if he wanted Steve to punch him. As if that was a thing that was ever going to happen again.

Steve sighed, loudly, not with intention at first but then really going for it.

"You should just go. Sleep. It's a schooldays tomorrow and you shouldn't waste your night just cause I'm acting all stupid, it's... you're probably right but... yeah, maybe I need some sleep, too. We'll talk it out another time...", Billy's voice was strained. Steve noticed how hard he was trying to come across as casual. If that was supposed to not worry Steve further or just to persuade him to do as Billy said, Steve wasn't sure. But even if it was long after midnight by now, it wasn't like any of them was finished with this. And Steve wouldn't leave any second earlier.

"You don't look like you'll be able to pull of sleep, tonight," Steve said, cause that was true.

"Maybe I am, maybe not," Billy shifted, turning his head to look towards the path they came from. "I'm not gonna sleep in the woods though and neither are you."

"I haven't said that," Steve said, slowly shaking his head. He approached Billy even slower. It felt like Billy wasn't missing much to turn on his heels and run off and Steve would rather avoid that.

"Why-", Billy's voice was crooked almost as if it was close to breaking before he cleared his throat. He taking another deep breath in. "Why does it matter anyway? I mean, it was- we both knew what I was coming home to. And things haven't turned out better or worse than we both have been expecting it," he explained. "Or maybe they have been better. I mean, sure, I took a few hits but it wasn't like he was still furious. I don't know. Maybe he kind of enjoyed me being gone for a while..." Billy's voice changed as if he was getting this idea the second he was talking. "May- maybe he was mad cause I came back," Billy then added with almost every last bit of volume gone.

By now, Steve was standing right in front of him again. His eyes felt watery because Billy didn't sound like he didn't care. He sounded like he cared too fucking much, especially considering what an asshole father he had.

Steve leaned forward, sinking against Billy's chest, just as much holding as he was being held. Billy still felt hesitant under his touch. "I would have... If you would have shown up tonight, one way or the other, I'd be happy, I'm like... so happy when you're there," he mumbled. He felt like that was something Billy desperately needed to hear.

"You don't look too happy now, though," Billy said, his voice low, pulling Steve tighter. "Baby."

"Cause I hate when you're... when you're hurt and I fucking hate your dad for doing this, but there's also... you're also hurting yourself and I'm like. SO MAD at you for doing this. But you're also you and it's fucking confusing and..." Steve let out an embarrassing sob. But right now it didn't feel like anything could be embarrassing.

"I-", Billy swallowed audibly and then he brought his face to Steve's neck. He was nuzzling into the warmth of his skin, while Steve caught himself again. Steve tried to shake off this stupid sobbing that wasn't helping his point by any means. "I'm so sorry, baby," Billy said.

"Don't be sorry, just-", Steve was gabbing Billy tightly, "Damn, I wish, you would just like... come home with me, you know?"

"You know, I can't," Billy said not without regret. "Not tonight, I can't. It's so late already, I... I need to be there tomorrow."

"To take Max to school, I know, I just wish it were different, you know?"

"Max and her mom are actually gone for... I don't know, he didn't say when they left but... But he did say he wants me at the table at seven sharp so... I'm not gonna miss that."

"Yeah, okay." Agreeing to that felt like a slap in the face.

"I promise, it's fine, it's... sometimes, it's better when it's only the two of us. He doesn't seem quite as edgy and when things are bad, at least Max and Susan don't look super riled-up afterward."

"I can't believe, you're feeling bad for them but not yourself." And that was a discovery rather than a reproach.

"They had no idea what they were getting into. And it's not like I'm much of a help if I keep provoking him." Billy flinched a bit when he noticed how Steve was looking at him. "You know what I mean. It's always bad but it wouldn't be... that bad."

Steve sighed. "I think, you were right before," he said. "That we should call it quits for the night."

Billy exhaled slowly but he was nodding, too. "I'm so tired. Funny how you could be exhausted even and still get no fucking sleep," he smiled half-heartedly.

"You wanna, like-..." Steve wanted to suggest going to his place once again but he was pretty damn sure, Billy still wouldn't go for that. "Go for a small walk? I mean, it's so late, nobody's out anymore anyway, so it wouldn't hurt, to stretch our legs."

"And not talk about my dad anymore?", Billy asked, like a plea.

"Promise," Steve said, walking closer and nudging against Billy's shoulder. "I won't say a damn word."

Billy nodded then and next to each other they left those creepy woods. It was too late for street lights to even be on. But the moon was shining bright enough for them to still be able to see the sidewalk. And if that wasn't like a trip down memory lane, Steve had no fucking idea what was.

"Did you know what you were going to do? The first time, I mean... When we walked here, taking the cat to the Henderson's."

"You wanna know whether I planned on seducing the shit out of you?", Billy smirked. "Not when... not really, to be honest. I mean, I wanted to do stuff, definitely wanted to, but it wasn't until that moment later when I went for it. And I didn't think much then. Only thought maybe it would be dark enough for you to pretend that it wasn't me getting you off. So you wouldn't kick my ass and call me a fag. But, that was about all thinking that happened."

"You think, I was like... picturing Nancy back there?", Steve asked, trying to bite down on a chuckle.

"Or any other bitch, really," Billy shrugged. "I didn't think I could be so lucky."

"You really don't know anything about girls in Hawkins," Steve stated. "I bet you're the only one in about a fifty-mile radius that would have done that with me in a place like that, so... No, I was thinking of you, course I was thinking of you." Steve shook his head, smiling. "Also, I don't think, I ever stopped thinking about you, ever since."

There was a blush creeping up on Billy's face, but he smiled, so Steve did as well.

"I was scared shitless, you know?"

"And I thought you knew exactly what you were doing. You seemed so confident, all the time."

Billy snorted but he didn't say anything as a reply. "Not when you were involved," he then mumbled when about thirty seconds of silence had passed. "Never with you. Always went right under my skin, I fucking knew, those big brown eyes were my fucking weak spot." He grinned wider now.

"After all, I need some advantage in this relationship," Steve joked. 

"You don't need anything, you're fucking... fucking perfect the way you are, you know that? Make it hard enough already for me to believe that I could actually be that lucky."

"I don't do anything," Steve argued. "You're way better at this than I am, you... If anything, we're equally lucky."

"Not sure about that," Billy shrugged. 

But it also sounded like Billy was taking the compliment which Steve figured was somewhat of a win.

Another while of silence passed and they continued their walk. Even walking past the old store where this whole thing started. Steve noticed how Billy was looking over there, how he was reaching over to hold Steve's hand for a while. But it wasn't about rushed things anymore, so they continued their little walk around the block.

It felt strange but good in a way to be holding hands in a familiar place like this. And Billy felt calmed down in a way, but it could be due to the fact that they already went through enough trouble today. And in a way, Steve felt proud of him for being like that and for not pushing Steve away when things started to get heavy. Because in a way this was actually fucking huge.

Billy's heart was pumping twice as fast as their fingers entwined. Sure, he'd been the one that initiated it. But it still felt like standing close to the edge with, funnily enough, only Steve's hand being there. Holding him from tripping over. It was weird. He didn't let go though. 

What was also funny was that he'd intended, when he noticed that they were looking that route, to pull Steve to the back of that store again. Because things felt tense and making out felt like it could relieve some tension. But he didn't feel like it when they actually walked by. Whether it was because their talking topic was not heated whatsoever, or he'd recognized this as being enough right now. At least he didn't think much closer about it once they'd passed. 

Also, Steve was brushing his thumb over the back of Billy's hand. It felt warm, soft and fucking lovely and Billy always melted a little when Steve touched him like that. In a way, and he was sure of that, he'd never even believed that he could have that. Not only with Steve but with anyone. And Steve already made him believe in things he never thought were possible. So maybe that dork was right about some other stuff too. Not that Billy was saying that out loud yet, but he would think about it. The stuff Steve had said. Also the stuff he didn't say. And the fact that he didn't leave, even when Billy had been so fucking sure he would.

"Hey," Steve mumbled and when Billy looked up at him, he noticed worry in the expression. He also noticed that he was fucking frowning like an asshole. "What's up?", Steve then asked.

"It's-", Billy shook off the expression of worry, forced a smile upon his lips. "Nothing. I'm... thinking," he said. "I'm so fucking grateful that you showed up tonight. I Would have... It would have been super fair of you to just fuck off like ten times already."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I can't believe, you think I would leave, still."

"Maybe I can't help it."

Steve stopped in his walk until Billy was facing him and maybe it was stupid but he leaned in to kiss Billy then. Kiss him with everything he's got.

Now that definitely caught Billy off guard. Not only was Steve on him with an unpredictable force that almost had them both tumbling to the ground. No, he also was a lot rougher than he usually tended to be. He didn't wait for Billy to initiate any sort of deepening but went for it. Licking Billy's mouth open, sucking on his bottom lip, biting down. It was everything. So much even, that Billy completely forgot they were still standing in shitty Hawkins.

And it was quite probable that Steve felt the same. Because when they finally let go of each other, he was staring at Billy all dreamily. All while they were both still catching their breaths. 

"I'm not going anywhere and you better not get any ideas either," Steve smirked. After a kiss like that, he was lucky to find his words.

"Not planning on it," Billy grinned as well.

"Good."

"Yeah, pretty good actually," Billy's grin widened. And then he leaned in to steal himself another kiss, although not quite as desperate as the one before had been.

Steve had that dorky smile on his face when Billy slowly withdrew. "What?", Billy asked, curious.

"Nothing-, I mean... I was just thinking that maybe sometimes it takes a rough night like that, just so we see, that we don't always have to leave or wait or anything, you know... to have this." And he looked a bit awkward, saying that as if Billy was about to scold him or make fun of him or anything.

But Billy just exhaled a slow "Huh." Because Steve was all but wrong. "Almost makes me want to skip sleeping every night," Billy announced. And he leaned in for another kiss, heavy on the tongue this time. Like he needed to make a scene even if there was no one watching. And Steve took everything, even let out a suppressed moan. But Billy was pretty sure it was more thrown in as a little gift for him than it was actually Steve losing control. After all, they were standing on the side of the road, chilly wind around their ears, in fucking Hawkins. It was hard to let all that go, no matter how good of a kisser they both were.

"Easy," Billy still joked and at least that didn't fail to put that pretty blush on Steve's cheeks. Or it was the cold night, but Billy rather believed this was on him. 

"So...", Steve mumbled after a moment, wiping his lips with the end of his sleeve. "We should head back at some point, right?"

Billy sighed, but he nodded cause there was not really any denying that. It would be worth if they lingered and it'd be dawn in a glimpse.

"You're right," he agreed. "Let's head to bed."

"Yay," Steve said sarcastically. "Cold, empty bed."

Billy nudged his shoulder. "Maybe that's exactly what your spoiled ass needs for a night," Billy teased.

"I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure, that's not at all what my ass needs," Steve grinned, taking that opportunity to get a rise out of Billy.

"Oh god," Billy rolled his eyes, smirking. Then he planted a palm on the curve of Steve's ass while they kept walking. Only applying some annoying pressure, Steve couldn't ignore. "And here I was, thinking I already took such good care of your ass earlier. I must say, I take it kind of as an insult," Billy joked.

Steve moved his hips some while walking. But Billy couldn't quite pin down if he was trying to get more of Billy's hand or the opposite. That wiggling did something for him though, especially when Billy turned to look.

"Took such good care of me, thank you, baby," Steve purred overacting. "But you know, I never get enough of you."

"Yeah, you're fucking spoiled," Billy snorted. But he was definitely enjoying the direction in which that was going. 

What he didn't enjoy was the fact that they were slowly getting back. And if Steve continued like that, Billy would only end up alone in his bed, hard like wood and frustrated as hell. Even though Steve let out a little whine at that, Billy pulled his hand away. And he safely put both hands into the pockets of his jeans so he wouldn't do a stupid thing.

"And you love it," Steve mumbled, still smiling to himself. Billy was cursing internally because one guy shouldn't be allowed to be that cute. Not when Billy already needed all his self-restraint on a normal fucking day. Let alone an emotionally loaded one like that.

"Yeah, I fucking love it," Billy chuckled. "You're such a dork."

"And you're better now?", Steve asked, more like a question.

"Better, yeah. I'm way better. Thanks."

"No reason to thank me," Steve was shaking his head. 

They were on Billy's street again, now, so close they could already see the Camaro in the distance. In the dark, it appeared more grey than actually blue.

"Max and Susan," Steve then started mumbling. He was almost startling Billy, who'd become extra quiet now that he saw his father's house. "That happens regularly?"

"Hm?"

"Them being away. Without your dad."

"Sometimes. Depends, I guess. Sometimes dad has to work or he's not in the mood to see her family. Which is like the only relatable thing he ever does, cause it's fucking hell. And Max will be moody as fuck when she's back."

"Oh. Okay, yeah, makes sense."

"Why you asking, anyway?", Billy frowned.

"I don't even know. I guess, I was curious," Steve shrugged. 

"Okay."

They arrived in front of Billy's window before they could help it. And Billy was drawn to it, even though he'd rather be anywhere else. Steve felt a tear somewhere, something pulling him, too. He focused on keeping a firm stance, planting his feet. That had been easier at other times, though. When his boyfriend wasn't climbing back into a house where he was literally alone with a sociopath. Steve frowned, biting down on his tongue.

Billy rolled his eyes, trying to show Steve that this worried look was A not helping and B not necessary. He was fine. He was fine now and Steve knew that was partially on him. Why couldn't he just let go now? 

Back inside, Billy even raised a hand for a waved goodbye. Actually, he just wanted to trigger Steve's leaving. Them both standing there was an unnecessary risk. Because if he needed to stare at those big, sad Bambi eyes he would climb right back outside. And that wouldn't be helping anyone.

Steve smiled at that, most likely knowing very well how hard he made it for Billy right now. It wasn't like he was actually able to help himself. And like... Of course, all he did was smile when Billy was standing there in the window frame. Because he was slowly closing the window and staring at Steve like he meant the world. But that meant separation. It meant leaving Billy right there and that didn't feel so good. It felt like a fucking risk, but sadly one he couldn't avoid taking.

Right now, Steve sent a million prayers to every entity he could think of, to have Billy save there. Especially now that he was being alone with his dad. Steve prayed Billy was right when he said that it hadn't been so bad this time and he wasn't expecting his dad to do more. 

So, naturally, walking home sucked. And it was accompanied by the return of exactly that kind of anxiety, meeting up with Billy had helped to reduce. 

The house was exactly as empty as Steve had left it, a little colder. Steve avoided taking a look at any of the clocks. That was because he feared that knowing how little sleep he'd get before school would only have him more awake.

As much as he hated it, smelling Billy's scent of cigarettes and too much cologne in his sheets kind of helped, getting comfortable. If it only hadn't been as cold. Perhaps Steve's mind would have been able to fully pretend, that Billy was there. That he was laying a few inches away from Steve, peacefully snoring. That he was safe.

Steve pulled his blanket tighter around himself. It really didn't take a lot of time to fully get used to falling asleep in someone else's arms... Steve ended up tossing and turning almost until the sun was rising.

He didn't wake up until the early morning of the following day. First, he thought, it was the sound of his alarm waking him up but the sound was more distant. Steve's mind was groggy and he was wiping his eyes. He was still trying to figure out where he was and what was causing such noise. It took him a few seconds or so, to realize it was the downstairs telephone.

Steve was up in a heartbeat then. Because, apart from a very annoying call center employee from time to time, the only people calling that early had a serious matter. Actually, it was kind of getting Steve worried.

That was before he recognized Dustin's voice on the phone, mumbling a rushed 'Hey Steve'. Now thinking closely about it, that wasn't odd at all. It was probably a last minute appointment, Mrs. Henderson had to take. So she wouldn't be able to drive Dustin to school and he was too lazy for biking. Or Dustin just wanted to check up on Steve being back and not having been killed by Billy on their vacation. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Hey buddy," Steve yawned audibly. "What's the matter? You woke me straight up, you know? What do you need? A ride? Is your mom..."

"Jesus, would you shut up for a second?", Dustin snarled.

Steve opened his eyes widely, perplexed by the tone.

"Thank you," Dustin added sarcastically.

For a moment, Steve worried that knowing about things between Billy and Steve had kind of broke something for Steve and Dustin. He definitely wouldn't talk to Steve like that on a day, before that happened.

"You need to get in your car immediately. It's like... it's an actual emergency, Steve."

"What happened? You aren't... Are you hurt Dustin? Did you cut yourself again with a kitchen knife? Your mom told you not to use those! Or... did the cat scratch you? Talk to me, man!"

"I'm fine, Steve," Dustin groaned. "You need to pick me up now. Like right now."

"Why?", Steve asked.

"Max made an SOS sign with her walkie-talkie and no-one else can leave the house right now and it's too far to take the bike."

"Max is back?"

"What do you mean?", Dustin asked, getting significantly more annoyed.

"I... You go to school, I'm gonna drive there immediately," Steve said.

"Not before picking me up!"

"Like hell, I am," Steve said with a snort. You have no business there."

"What if it's Billy? You won't stand up-"

"It's not Billy," Steve growled more than he'd intended to. "And if he is, I can reassure you, I help Max. This thing you do, it's for... it's for real emergencies, right? Not like... We don't have my favorite cereal or my dog my homework emergencies."

"...I don't think, Max has a dog, Steve... Also, we never use that one unless there's real danger. Do you even know how an S.O.S. works?"

"I'm heading there now," Steve decided because that phone call was already taking way too long.

He heard Dustin's last attempt to complain right before he hung up. It took him less than two minutes to find a clean pair of pants, his nail bat and the car keys and be out of the house. He thought about jogging there but the car would definitely be quicker. And if that thing was as urgent as Dustin made it sound, Steve should have been there ten minutes ago. Fuck!

Steve was very much aware of the fact that he was driving too reckless, taking the turns too sharp. But he needed to make up some time. He wasn't even sure in what scenario Max would even call for help. She didn't seem like the type to ever need it. Hell, she dealt with Billy on a regular basis. And in that house? It sure as hell wasn't like they weren't used to some degree of disaster there. So what could have happened in the matter of a few hours that changed that?

Steve parked the car right in front of the Camaro, kind of calmed by its sameness... As if the condition of the car was in any way related to Max's. Or Billy's. For a moment, everything appeared fine. It was as silent as it was supposed to be, this early of morning. 

It didn't last long enough for Steve to find comfort in it though.

Max came storming out of the door, her face hidden behind her hands, blindly running away from that house. She didn't even seem to notice the car that didn't belong there.

Steve was out in a heartbeat. He almost got run over by her because she wasn't looking at where she was running.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her still. By now he was definitely able to tell that she was absolutely hysterical. It wasn't that she was crying yet but she wasn't missing much either. 

"Hey! Hey, Max- Hold on a second, Jeez...." Steve let out a pant when Max started sobbing, while her eyes still remained dry. It took her a moment to recognize Steve. Steve wasn't sure if that was due to not expecting him or because he was sporting a ridiculous case of bedhead. "Dustin called," he explained slowly, not to startle her. "What's going on?" 

Max blinked her eyes open, looking at him now. She had never seemed so fragile to him before. Hell, even more so since Steve was so used to seeing her as this tough girl who'd take it with everyone. For a moment he was focused too much on her expression to realize the obvious. It was when she let her hands sink down, that he noticed for real. That he was able to see a faint red bruise on her cheek. And as Steve's gaze traveled lower, there were more of that. Purple bruises around her neck that Steve didn't even want to imagine the cause of. They didn't look like they were only a few moments old either, so...

Steve's mind was spinning, trying to make sense of this because "This... Billy?"

Max shook her head firmly as if that was the only truth she knew. For Steve that was immediately leading to some clarity because. Because he and Billy hadn't been here for a few days. And Billy would never hurt her. But they had left her here, with exactly one person with a habit of harming people.

"Shit," Steve hissed, guilt boiling up inside him. Billy had mentioned a thing like that, hadn't he? That he needed to be here to protect Max? And right now, staring at Max's bruised skin, Steve got it. He didn't want Billy hurt either but he got what he had been talking about.

That's when he heard shattered glass from inside the house.

Max started sobbing again and this time, her eyes were actually tearing up.

"Don't," Steve wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut. After all, she had any reason to cry and she didn't have to hold back just for his sake. He looked at her, then his car, eyes drifting here and there in a quick pace. It sounded like he should get into that house as soon as possible. For whatever that was worth.

"I didn't want him to... I-", Max was wiping her nose and eyes with a sleeve. "Wanted to... Mom was about to put some makeup... before he saw me, but...", her continuous crying sounds made it hard to understand what she was saying. 

Steve waited for a moment longer. He felt torn between listening to her and storming towards those grunting noises coming from inside.

"Don't let him get hurt," Max sobbed instead of continuing her story and Steve nodded quickly, pointing at his car. 

"You can get inside, lock the door, you'll be safe there, alright?"

She nodded, wiping off more snot and tears with her sleeve.

"I make sure, he doesn't get hurt," Steve promised.

That's when Steve made his way to the inside of the house. A smallish scream from a woman's voice had him hesitating before getting in. But only for a second.

Steve wasn't sure of what he'd been expecting but it wasn't quite this. It wasn't Susan kneeling on the floor and wiping up some sort of spilled food. Her face was red and her gaze drawn off what was actually happening. And it took Steve another moment to figure out that it wasn't actually fighting that was going on. Not right now at least, because Billy was standing in front of Neil, body visibly shaking. He had a swelling eye and his expression was hard while Neil was breathing heavily as well.

Susan gasping when she saw Steve was what drew both men's attention.

Steve stood there, kind of lost for a few seconds, at a staring contest with Neil Hargrove. He didn't mean to do that but it was actually kind of hard to look at Billy with all those bruises.

"So that's the reason, huh?", Neil asked cruelly, returning to look towards Billy. "For you leaving your chores. Your sis-ter," he was dragging the word. "You know how easy my hand slips and still you dare to leave without further notice. You leave Max to lie to me, cause you weren't there to pick her up?"

Billy winced and Steve felt a lump in his throat. A lump that was burning hot, any second to burst into flames of anger. 

"So you and this one over there could do god knows what?! You think that's what your mother would have wanted?"

"You fucking know she was fine with-," Billy threw in. But he was immediately getting pushed against the drawer behind him with a loud thump.

"Don't you dare use that voice on me!", Neil snarled. Steve couldn't help but take a few steps forward, ready to intervene. If only he hadn't left his bat in the car...

With a throaty laughter, Neil slowly turned his head to face Steve. But he kept Billy pressed hard against the drawer, held tight. "You wanna actually get your hands dirty for him?", he asked mockingly, before returning his gaze to Billy. "All these years whoring around must have paid off well, then, huh? Don't even wanna know what disgusting diseases you brought under my roof."

Billy swallowed against the palm around his neck, eyes glistening like Max's had done moments ago.

"Coward," Steve mumbled, still trying to find his voice. "Hitting your own daughter, blaming it on the son who wasn't even home."

"What did you just say to me?", Neil asked dangerously.

"Just that it doesn't take much of a man to hit a girl. To hit a child," Steve added, braver, maybe because Neil Hargrove was keeping his hands busy with Billy.

"You come into my house and disrespect me in front of my family?" Like that, Neil was stepping away from Billy. "My son should have spent a little time to teach you how to behave, boy," he made a threat.

"We don't waste our time talking about you," Steve bluffed. He was hoping his eyes weren't misbehaving.

Billy looked at him with widened eyes. He looked scared shitless which maybe made this even more important. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could see Mrs. Hargrove getting up. She was dumping shambles and leftovers of food in the trash.

"You should make the bed, darling," Neil said, without even looking at her.

"But I already- Yes, of course, my love," she caved immediately.

And with that and the sound of a closing door, there were only three people left in that room. A pretty demolished Billy, a furious Neil Hargrove and Steve Harrington, the boy who never won a fight in his life.

"Your father never taught you respect then either? How could he... if you ended up an abomination, like this one?", Neil snorted.

"Yeah, well, so that makes for two shitty dad's," he shrugged. Because if bravery and talking back were the only weapons he had right now, he would use the shit out of them.

Neil took another step forward, getting up into Steve's space.

"Leave," Billy said then, voice weak from getting choked a little.

"Not a chance," Steve answered, not even looking up at that point.

"Isn't that sweet. Your boy wants to fight your battles for you," Neil mocked. "Funny thing is, that this is my fucking property and you're not asked to be here boy. So, unlike this one, I actually have a good goddamn reason to kill you and the world would thank me," he said.

It made a ruffled noise when Billy was pushing himself off of that drawer. He looked weak, like his knees were about to give in any second. His eyes were half-closed while he tried to find his balance to not hunch over immediately. And all that told Steve a lot more about what had happened before he arrived than the bruised eye did. "Don't-" His own coughing cut off Billy's sentence. "Don't you dare touch him," he finally brought out.

Neil didn't even bother to pay attention to what he considered not even a threat. Not while he had his eyes fixed on Steve, gaze narrowed, looking really dangerous.

"You can't kill me," Steve more crooked than said with a firm voice. He shook his head. "There'll be an investigation and..."

"And you'll still be in my house, on my property, uninvited, threatening me, disrespecting me..." Neil was counting that on his fingers.

Steve swallowed. Billy was visibly shaking behind his father. His pleading eyes were not directed at his father but at Steve, to make a turn-around and run. But Steve only planted his feet, he wouldn't cave.

"You think this one will tell someone?", Neil asked cruelly, nodding in Billy's direction. "Talk to what this place calls a chief of police? Keep on dreaming, boy. The second, he stops doing as I tell him to, you can bet your ass he's off to military school," he snorted. 

"That make you feel better, then?", Steve asked because he felt like he was running out of options. He was internally bracing himself to throw the first punch. Because usually, that gave him a fairly good headstart in a fight. Not that that had managed to help him win yet. If anything, it only gave Billy's father an excuse to start getting violent and. Well, so far, Billy's eyes on him were the only thing, keeping Steve from doing something stupid. "Picking fights with people weaker than you? With those who can't fight back?"

"You can though, can't you? You must be a real desperate one, begging me, to go after you," Neil said. "I'm not a violent person, but you are really testing my limits."

Billy let out what sounded close to a whimper.

"I should have been standing here already," Steve said, more to himself. "More than enough reasons for it, even before I saw Max's face."

"Where is she?", Neil asked, his voice darkened.

"Safe."

Steve couldn't even count to one before Neil had him pinned against a wall. "You are not going to make me ask again."

"It's on you that she's gone," Steve stammered. His back was aching, pushed against the wall that tightly. And his hands felt powerless. He tried to push, in a weak attempt of having at least something up against the offender.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Neil yelled. "What happened is on you as much as it's on him! How am I supposed to provide for this family if nobody's listening to me?! And she's starting to come out just like this one. Damaged. With no idea of how to show some respect."

"Respect you?", Steve asked, trying to sound less whiny. "She'd probably expected that a hell of a lot sooner. And she very well knows it has nothing to do with Billy. Or me. Neither of us hit her. Neither of us caused that bruise on her neck, and that's only what I could see."

Steve barely had the chance to watch Neil's face turn to a darker shade of purple. Then he felt a mind-numbing pain in the side of his torso as Neil shifted before he hit him in the side. Steve grunted, body giving in some, bowing forward. The second hit didn't come nearly as surprising. But getting punched in the face always somewhat was and Steve was only lucky it hit his cheek rather than his eye. Because he could feel the skin on his cheekbone breaking from where the knuckles hit him. Neil was throwing a mean punch. But admittedly, he did have some practice.

Steve tried his best not to go down from this. He used the second in which Neil was catching his breath, to shove him back hard and get some distance between them.

Steve only noticed Billy as some sort of moving shadow, before he tackled Neil to the side then, away from Steve. Steve was too surprised at first, to intervene. The stumbling of two men over the kitchen table and chairs knocked everything over. The noise they caused was overwhelming. 

Susan stuck her head out of the bedroom door, both hands over her head. She was screaming bloody murder before she ran into the kitchen as well. Moments too late, Steve figured that it should have been him, stopping her from getting into this. But the next moment, she was tearing Billy back by his clothes. She was trying to get him off of Neil, who hadn't come to his feet yet, the breath knocked out of him.

"Fuck- off!", Billy grunted, trying to keep his father down rather than picking a fight with Susan. But she appeared to be rather forceful, finally succeeding and getting Billy off. Billy, who immediately got to his feet, was expecting some get back. But Neil was moving very considerate. He moved so slowly as if he knew he already had this down for himself as if he'd won this.

Steve moved closer, carefully because this fight wouldn't be Billy vs. his dad. Not again and while Steve was there to help.

"Isn't that cute. One fag coming for the rescue while the other couldn't even get one hit. Maybe that's the thing you have in common," he snorted. And then he was wiping off some blood from the back of his head that most likely came from a knock against the table. Billy looked almost more furious than his dad did at that point.

And Steve was probably stupid for even thinking that he had a chance. Also, he definitely wanted to prove something when he drew in closer. He was taking a swing and- missed because Neil ducked out of the way. Steve scolded himself for not being sneaky enough. The next second he was floored by a punch in the sternum that made him think he was going to pass out for a few seconds. He could hear Billy shout, then Susan. But she was unable to hold Billy back this time, as he threw himself against his dad, taking him off his rhythm. Susan was somewhere in there, too, Steve noticed, as he tried to ignore the pain in his chest in favor of standing up. 

She definitely shouldn't have intervened, Steve thought. Because when Neil tried to push Billy away, he accidentally bumped into her. That force was enough to knock her hard against the kitchen counter. She was screaming, hopefully, more surprised than actually hurt. Steve finally managed to stand up, ready to throw a punch this time. That was when the door was slammed open and a loud and familiar voice yelled, "Hold it right there! Nobody move."

Steve turned his head only to confirm that it was, in fact, Hopper, coming in. Along with a couple of deputies, all with their guns drawn and if anything Neil looked even more furious now.

His next gaze landed on Billy. ho had used the short moment of his stepmother getting pushed to the side to tackle his father right back down. His face was a cruel grimace, holding onto his old man as if he was still going to hurt one of them.

Hopper's expression softened and he let down his guard, walking closer and passing Steve. "Let go of him, boy," he said and Steve knew him well enough to recognize a hint of softness in there, a hint of understanding.

Before Billy could react on that, Neil pushed him off, scrambling onto his legs. His face was shifting between steadiness and losing his nerves. Then he faced Hopper. 

"Didn't mind to bother you, Officer, since I could have very well handled this myself. But now that you're here already, you would do me a favor, taking these two out of my house, until they've cooled off."

Steve flinched at the way Neil was able to keep his voice calm and reasonable. It was almost enough for Steve to believe that he and Billy had been the problem all along. Listening for Neil Hargrove talk like that was enough for him to get how twisted Billy was. How hard it was for him to not think everything was his fault.

Hopper seemed less impressed by those words, he was letting out a snort. "Yeah, I've seen handling like that," he said. And then he was nodding towards one of the deputies who then came up with handcuffs, walking towards Neil. 

"What?!", Neil asked, his face getting some color again.

"Please," Susan begged into the mess of this. But it remained unclear at whom she was directing that. Steve thought she was begging Neil to stop talking but now it looked like she was begging the cops not to take him. It didn't make for much of a difference though.

"The person calling us was very clear about who was the cause of trouble here, Mr. Hargrove."

"Max...", Neil mumbled for a second mostly under his breath. "My stepdaughter. Bring her here and I'm sure she'll be able to confirm what really..."

"Who did that?", Hopper talked over Neil Hargrove, not paying any attention to his bullshit. Instead, he was giving Billy a hand, helping him onto his feet, staring at his eye.

Billy's hand immediately moved up to touch his the swelling, head jerking at the pain of it. His eyes wandered towards Neil even before his mouth could confirm such thing.

"He didn't...", Susan threw in. But she stopped herself then when she noticed the doubtful look on Hopper's face.

"Listen, Mrs. Hargrove," he explained, while Neil got chained up. "We'll take your husband into custody and I'm pretty sure that we'll have at least two-." His eyes wandered to Steve then, "Or rather three witnesses to confirm what really went down here. And on, as I'm sure, multiple other occasions. I would recommend you think about what you want for yourself and also for Max."

Susan stared at him in a kind of stupid-looking way. Steve was finally able to shake off this fucking numbness he'd felt. He walked over towards Billy in a heartbeat. 

Billy flinched for a second when Steve touched him, even if it was nothing more than a hand on his shoulder. But then he eased into it. He was still staring at his father who was straining the handcuffs, cussing under his breath.

"Harrington," Hopper addressed him to his surprise.

Steve looked up, not taking his hand off of Billy though. 

A smile was creeping up on Hopper's face. "There are a bunch of kids who should be in school but who wanted to make sure you were fine, first," Hopper said. "And I suppose this also includes Billy. I'll give you a call later, so we can find a time at which you'll be able to give a statement. Are we clear?"

"Cristal clear," Steve nodded. "Thanks, Hopper."

"We'll talk later," the chief reminded him once again. And then they were taking Neil Hargrove outside. Susan was kind of awkwardly walking along as if she was able to do anything to help her husband now. Steve suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at that but was pulled back into the present, when Billy let out a long exhale. He was kind of sinking more against Steve's body, either due to exhaustion or cause he needed it.

"You're insane," Billy mumbled against the side of Steve's neck.

"Not more than you are," Steve smirked, pulling Billy into a hug. "Fuck, your eye... Should have been here sooner, I'm so sorry baby."

Billy didn't say anything and pulled Steve impossibly tighter. "Did he hurt you?", he asked with a soft voice.

"I'm fine," Steve declared, even though he was sure he would end up with a bunch of nasty bruises. He always had been a quick bruiser. He brought his hands up to cup Billy's face carefully, not to put pressure on any of the hurt places. Only that that turned out exceptionally hard and he hated Neil Hargrove even more.

"So," Steve tilted his head. "Nothing bad is going to happen this morning, my ass," he snorted but in a playful way.

Billy licked his lips, still looking pretty demolished. But he appeared more like himself now that Neil wasn't in the room anymore. "Didn't expect- Fuck, I still have no idea what the fuck went down here when I was gone... I saw Max in the bathroom, Susan trying to actually fucking hide that shit from me or her teachers or whatever. I always had some fucking sympathy for her, but I can't get over that she actually tried to cover for him. After he did that to Max, I can't even..." Billy shook his head. "You've seen her neck?"

"So you get now how it feels to me, seeing you like that?", Steve asked.

Billy grumbled something and lowered his gaze. "Not the point I was trying to make. I can't believe him. I was gone for forty-eight hours max and-"

"If you start that shit about how this is actually on you not being home, I'll walk right out of that door, Billy," Steve threatened. "Goddamn, son of a- I mean, I get it. The way he was talking, I fucking get it but... You can't take this on you. This was him. Max knows it was him, not you being gone or whatever bullshit he made up in his head. She called to make sure, you were safe. Sent me in here to look after you."

Billy's gaze turned somewhat more tortured. "Still...", he mumbled, not daring to say anything more. He didn't dare to make Steve walk out of there.

"You're eye looks bad."

"I'm pretty sure my ribs look worse," Billy grunted.

Now, that wasn't helping at all with the frown lines on Steve's forehead.

"I'll- Whatever happens now... I'm- Fuck, even if I have to bribe Hopper, I'll make sure, he's never coming near you again... Alright?", Steve said, stupidly so, because they both knew it wasn't up to him.

Billy still smirked, maybe because of the silliness. And Steve, instead of saying anything else, leaned in for a kiss. Somehow he was wishing that Neil would have been able to see that. That he'll end up locked up, knowing that he would not be able to provide them from being fucking happy.

"Ew, gross!!", was a complaint coming from the door.

When Steve turned his head around to look there, he saw the whole squad of rugrats, grinning over both ears. Lucas had an arm around Max who didn't look quite as broken as she did before. 

"Tell them to leave," Billy complained. And then he pulled Steve into another kiss, mostly for show of course. But Steve wasn't complaining about that for one second.

"When you two are done, sucking each other's faces...", Dustin started. He was clearing his throat so Steve could hardly ignore him. "We could use a ride to school."

"Why are you even here?", Billy groaned, rolling his eyes, but letting go of Steve after all.

Steve rolled his eyes at Billy because the kids did have some pretty good intentions coming here.

"Who called Hopper?", Steve asked instead.

"I did," Dustin said. "After you ditched me. Thought your melee could use some backup, especially since I still couldn't reach Max."

Steve rolled his eyes but then, Dustin kind of did have a point.

"Good call," he said. "And not a second too early." Steve looked at Billy again, not sure what would have happened if he hadn't gotten there. Or if the cops hadn't shown up. Even if he hadn't hurt Billy anymore, there would have been some damage done and Steve didn't doubt that for a second. Saw it in the way, Billy's face tensed up when he looked at Max.

"I guess...", Steve looked over at Billy again, checking with him, "Max is not going to school today. The rest of you can head for my car, I'll take you to school in a minute."

"Awesome!", Dustin grinned.

"Why is Max allowed to stay?", Mike complained. "This is like, some pretty big emotional damage done on all of us," he looked over at Lucas for backup, who nodded.

"Emotional damage, my ass!", Billy snorted.

"Language!", Steve intervened, getting a laugh out of the kids. "Also, he's right," he added, much to the annoyance of them. "You're all going to school."

Mike groaned and rolled his eyes before he strutted out of the Hargrove house. Will was looking pretty worried, still, but he followed without complaining. Lucas and Dustin shared a gaze and Steve had already started to shoo them in the direction of the door. Lucas was then giving Max a short hug before they finally caved. That left only Max, Billy and Steve there, the door falling shut behind the boys.

Steve had made a few steps towards the door, too. He hesitated when he noticed that Billy was staring after him.

"I'll be back before you'll even notice, okay?", Steve said.

"What? You don't want to go to school?" Billy had a weak smile on his face.

"Yeah, no, not really. You'll watch so he doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone," he said to Max, not asking.

"Yeah, good luck with that," she snorted and the sarcasm felt kind of like a relief.

Driving the kids to school was more time consuming than Steve had planned it to become. They were already late so neither of them saw a point in hurrying. Especially while they could bug Steve about the fight until he felt his mouth going dry. He wished, he would have gotten one really good hit on Neil, but he didn't mention that. Will was the one that got the kids out of the car, eventually, reminding everyone that they got class with Mr. Clarke. And Steve was glad he could return to Billy because leaving him there with Max had left him with a strange feeling in his stomach.

When Steve pulled up that house, every last police car was gone. He was surprised that when stepping inside, he found not only Max and Billy but also Susan in the kitchen. Her eyes were teary and she had something desperate about herself. Max was standing next to her, holding a pack of frozen peas against her wrist, that must have gotten hurt when Neil pushed her. He also noticed a small, bloody patch on her forehead, surrounded by some swelling. Billy was sitting at the table, all tensed up again, only his head moving when Steve walked in. 

For a second, Steve met eyes with Susan, but she lowered her gaze quickly. Steve had no idea whether she regretted what had happened or she was mad at him but it didn't matter either. Because she was getting patched up while Billy was sitting there like he hadn't been hurt.

Steve put a hand on Billy's shoulder, getting his attention. "Come on, let's take care of you." 

Billy stared at him a bit lost before he looked over at Max as if checking with her.

"I'm fine," she said, sounding a little annoyed but more sympathetic.

But Steve knew it was the wrong time to propose taking Billy back to his place. Instead, he was the one that held most of Billy's weight up, while they made their way into the bathroom. Billy slumped down onto the closed toilet seat, letting out a low groan.

"I didn't think, she'd be here."

"He didn't want her to come," Billy told, looking down at his own hands.

Steve needed a moment to figure out where everything was in this room. There was a cabinet with quite a lot of first-aid equipment. How fitting, Steve thought. He should have guessed that they needed a lot of that in this family. Although he didn't quite believe that Neil cared enough to get some. So, Susan might care more than it had appeared to him.

Steve got everything out of the cabinet that looked like it might be of use now. And then he looked at Billy, trying to decide what would actually help the most.

He stepped closer kind of kneeling down in front of Billy's legs then and Billy looked up. His lips were curving up as if looking at Steve was somewhat making him better. 

"Can you take off your shirt?", Steve asked because Billy had mentioned ribs earlier. He wanted a look at that himself. After all, Billy had already been bruised last night, so this could be bad.

"Might-", Billy cleared his throat. "Might need some help with that." He swallowed, still looking at Steve. "Not sure about how far up I can raise my arms and I don't wanna test it."

"Yeah, sure, let me-" Steve stood up then, trying to make a plan on how to get Billy undressed. Not that this usually was a problem for them.

"I mean, I could cut you out of it...", Steve proclaimed, looking at the pair of scissors, he'd found.

"Are you out of your mind?!", Billy complained.

Steve smirked. "Yeah, no cutting, got it." He reached over Billy's back, being very careful while pulling the shirt up and off of him. He focussed on not looking too closely as soon as he laid eyes on the first darkened patch of skin on Billy's back. 

And Billy groaning at the pain of getting his shirt removed was not helping. Steve kept it slow, rather taking his time than doing more damage and finally he was able to throw the damn thing in the corner. 

Billy was still sitting pretty hunched over. Steve wasn't quite sure if he did that because he was most comfortable like that. Or if he was trying to hide some of the bruises. When Steve put some pressure on his shoulders to make him sit back, he was able to see all of it. Billy's torso was covered in dark patches of red and purple, blue and yellow, all fading into each other. It looked like a beautiful, terrifying galaxy of colors and Billy hissed a little as if that position put pressure on a bruise.

"Sorry, I..." Steve let go of him. "I should take you to the hospital," he mumbled.

"They're not gonna do shit there. If anything, they only put a damn plaster or bandage on me and I won't be able to move..."

"And that's... a bad thing?"

"Yes!", Billy gave him a scandalized stare. "Don't need a fucking doctor. Just put some alcohol on my eye or whatever, so I don't get a fucking infection."

"You want me to put alcohol on that?", Steve asked disbelievingly.

"What do you wanna do? Put a cute little patch on it?", Billy raised the brow on his unbruised eye.

Steve rolled his eyes. Billy was most likely the only person on this planet, still being able to bitch while looking like that. He also decided that he would at least use a washcloth soaked in warm water to go over the bruise and all the bloody parts. To clean Billy up, before he would start to torture him.

The good thing was, that Billy didn't complain about it.

He only hissed, when Steve did come with the alcohol but Steve was very sure, he didn't make an adequate sound for the amount of pain he was going through. He made a mental note to take very good care of him, from now on. To make sure, this was the last time, Billy ever ended up looking like this.

"Still wanna take you to the hospital," Steve sighed after he was done with his work.

Billy ignored that though. "How do you look under there?", Billy asked. "I saw that he floored you, earlier." He inhaled sharply. "Fuck, if I ever wanted to kill that bastard, it was then."

Steve was hesitant. He knew that he was definitely going to show some sort of bruise because his body ached when he moved certain ways. But he didn't want to upset Billy.

"Come on, baby," Billy urged, moving closer to the edge of his seat. "I showed you mine, so now you show me yours. Those are the rules."

"Those are the rules, huh?", Steve asked. But Billy didn't look like he would stop asking, so he stripped out of his shirt after all. He was pretty glad that the bruise was still fresh, more red than dark. Billy's face changed still, some tension returning to it. Then he moved his arm up, frowning while he reached out. In a very slow and mindful way, he was tracing down the bruised skin on Steve's side with his fingertips. Steve noticed that he was getting goosebumps but he was almost too entranced by that soft touch. 

"You have no idea, how much I fucking hate myself right now," Billy shook his head, sitting back again. He was avoiding Steve's gaze.

Steve stared at him for only a moment. "That's too bad because I fucking love you," he said, a hint louder than necessary. And then he was back on his knees in front of Billy, pulling him into any sort of touch. They ended up kissing, both so fucking desperate for it. And Steve had no idea how Billy had managed to pull him up and make him straddle his legs but somehow that's right where he ended up. He made sure not to hug his arms around Billy's torso though, touching mostly his face, his neck. Being touched in return.

A knock on the door was what broke off the kiss at some point, even though Steve had no idea how long they'd been doing that until then.

"Are you- Is everything alright in there?" It was Max voice, coming through that door.

Steve cleared his throat, getting up then. "Yes. Yeah. Everything's- ...I only just finished to patch up the two of us. Be out in a sec."

Max didn't say anything in return but she didn't walk straight in, either, which was a good thing.

When they were both dressed again, walking into the kitchen, Hopper was back. At first, Steve was afraid, because he thought that maybe things hadn't worked out as planned. That Billy's dad could be coming home. Instead, Hopper wanted to talk to Susan and Billy. Somehow Neil had ended up, picking a fight with an officer and getting violent. So there was close to no chance for him to get out soon. 

Something gave Steve the idea that this officer might have been Hopper. That he knew exactly how to talk to Neil Hargrove, to make him go off.

But right now, Hopper wanted to talk whether they'd be able to keep their housing situation or if they would get into trouble. And Steve was close to offering his father's money when Susan informed him, that her job as a secretary, in fact, paid better than Neil's. Billy didn't seem surprised by that, but then he still didn't look like he was believing any of this.

"That's-", the grumpy expression on Hopper's face faded. "That's a good thing then. Would be hard to handle a move right in the middle of a school year." He cleared his throat. Then he looked over at Billy. "Are you alright? You look like you've had it rough."

Billy gave a half nod and when Hopper looked doubtful at Steve, he added: "I got this, Hop."

"Alright. I don't think, we need any of you at the precinct in the next couple of days. I already took a picture of Max's bruises. You'd be smart to do the same, in case we need the evidence."

Steve nodded and it didn't take much longer until Hopper was gone again. And Susan looked kind of lost, still. Max sitting next to her, like she didn't quite know what to do. But while Billy and Steve were still standing there, Susan started to cry and then she pulled Max into a hug and started to apologize.

Steve was kind of staring at them, until Billy pulled him into his room, closing the door behind him. They both let out a sigh.

Steve was sleeping at Billy's place that night, both of them making the smallish bed work somehow. They were holding each other way too tightly, considering their bruises but right now, not being in each other's arms felt worse.

Neil didn't come back the next day. Or the day after. And at some point, the bruises on their bodies were healed and he was still gone. 

Not everything was good though, of course. They still had to make it work. In school. With Steve's parents. With Nancy and Jonathan or the kids. Or alone with each other, sleeping over at Steve's place or at Billy's. They never really slept alone a night after that, even though they kept talking how they should at least try. And sometimes they both couldn't sleep. The day would have been rough or Billy was tense because he kept thinking, his father would walk in any second. That's when they went outside. Sometimes they'd take Billy's car for a ride. Sometimes they would go for a walk, instead. And in some of those nights, they were kissing like they didn't care about the world surrounding them because somehow, in those nights, it belonged to them. 

 

\- THE END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I want to say a big thank you. I can't believe how many people commented, left kudos or talked to me on Tumblr and I can't believe how long this story got after I originally only planned for it to be a two chapter story. But I'm glad, I continued. Sure, it's far from being perfect but I learned a lot in writing this and hopefully this will help me with every future story. 
> 
> Also, maybe in the future, I'll return to this story and add a little glimpse into what happens to them in the future. But for now, this will be the end. 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Work no longer on hiatus.  
> Hopefully, it stays like that.


End file.
